Just Friends? Not for Long
by rhodesXmorrisonXorton
Summary: **CURRENTLY ON HIATUS** Katharyn Lincoln gets drafted to the Smackdown brand in the annual draft. She is separated from longtime boyfriend Cody Rhodes and is lonely without him. When she and a certain Shaman instantly click, she wishes they could be more than 'just friends'... John MorrisonXOC
1. The Draft

**Chapter 1: The Draft**

* * *

***I only own Katona/Katharyn Lincoln and other OCs in the story***

**Brief Summary: Katharyn Lincoln, also known as WWE Diva Katona, has just been moved from RAW to Smackdown from the 2010 WWE Draft. Katona is the most wanted Diva in the WWE, both on-screen and off-screen. She is the apple of every single Superstar's eye. But she has eyes for only one Superstar in particular, whom she doesn't realize, feels for her the same way…**

* * *

***Author's Note: I've read so many Fanfiction love stories involving original characters and the Superstars of the WWE, so I decided to write my own stories. Most of the ones I've seen usually involve either John Cena or Randy Orton, but the one I'm writing involves my biggest WWE Superstar crush, The Shaman of Sexy John Morrison. I've wanted to write a love story involving Morrison and my own original character for a long time. Quizilla is all screwed up now, but thanks to xAznLuv, I've found to be a totally awesome site for writing your own stories.***

**April 3rd, 2011 Update: I rewrote the first couple of chapters just so everything looks a little more organized and the writing style is more similar to the one I have right now**

* * *

April 26th, 2010: The Draft

"Here is your winner...BETH PHOENIX!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as Beth stood over her fallen opponent, Maryse, posing 'Phoenix-style' in dominance. She had just beaten RAW's snobbiest French bitch to help her brand, Smackdown, obtain the pick for the WWE Draft.

"Smackdown's Beth Phoenix has defeated RAW's Maryse to obtain the draft pick for her brand!" announced commentator Michael Cole.

"I don't want any of the Divas to leave RAW, but I sure wonder who's getting moved to Friday Night Smackdown?" added Jerry 'The King' Lawler.

The audience watched as the Titantron scrolled through all the pictures of RAW's Divas. The suspense was running through Jerry Lawler's mind.

"Oh I hope it's not Kelly Kelly..." prayed Lawler.

Suddenly, the roulette disappeared; taking its place was the WWE draft logo...

_Gimme a helllllll yeeaaaahhhhhhh_

The sound of Rev Theory's Hell Yeah blasted through the speakers as the crowd got up on their feet and cheered in excitement. Several 'noooooooo's could be heard from the audience.

A toned yet curvy 5 ft 6 ½ in figure emerged from backstage, her highlighted golden brown hair in soft waves cascading down to her fully voluptuous. She wore a strapless, silver cocktail dress that hugged her waist, showing off her curvaceous, hourglass figure. A pair of bright blue-green eyes and an attractive smile on her face radiated her flawless rosy complexion. Above her, the Titantron read...

"KATONA has been drafted to Friday Night Smackdown"

This beautiful young lady was indeed, the first pick of the annual WWE Draft. Not surprisingly, Lawler was unhappy about this decision. Much to his dismay (and everyone else's backstage), the most wanted Diva on RAW is now the most wanted Diva on Smackdown.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter's so short, guys, after all, there will be more to come. By the way, the next chapters will be told in first person through Katharyn unless it is specified whose point of view it is.**

* * *

**Here's a profile on the main OC, by the way:**

Real Name: Katharyn Danielle Perry Lincoln

Ring Name: Katona

Age: 20

Birthdate: October 18th 1989

Height: 5'6½''

Weight: 132lbs

Billed hometown: Surrey, England

Entrance theme: Hell Yeah by Rev Theory (w/ alternate beginning that I made up just for this story)

Finisher move(s): Krakatona (Sliced Bread #2/standing shiranui)

Right in the Kisser (Superkick)

Resolution (elevated Boston Crab)

Signature moves:

Corkscrew neckbreaker

Spinebuster

Multiple variations of hurricanrana

Multiple variations of moonsault

Various kicks

Multiple reverse pins (used as a counter)

Tornado DDT

Spear

Surfboard

Capture suplex

Springboard corner dropkick

Enzuigiri


	2. Not Leaving Anytime Soon

**Chapter 2: Not Leaving Anytime Soon**

* * *

***Author's Note: I only own Katharyn and other OCs if there are any others.***

**April 2, 2011: I've rewritten this chapter so it sounds more consistent with my more recent writing, and also because I'm struggling to think of ideas for the recent chapters, so I might as well rewrite the first couple of chapters for this story.**

* * *

April 27th, 2010: Hershey, Pennsylvania

Katharyn's POV

I slammed the alarm clock shut, groaning sleepily, refusing to wake up from the comfortable mattress of the bed I was lying in. Last night, I had been forced to travel from Richmond, Virginia to Hershey, Pennsylvania straight after last night's show at midnight this morning, due to the usual Tuesday Smackdown tapings taking place in a different arena. The flight may have only been half an hour long, but it was still a lot of frustration having to travel from one state to another so quickly. Not to mention the time it took for the Smackdown crew to board the plane, sit through the flight, board the bus to the hotel, and check into the hotel.

Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep. I'm sad to admit that I'm not one of those people who don't need very much sleep, and unfortunately, with the hectic travel schedule of the WWE, I find myself nearly drifting off into 'la la land' on the most jam-packed days of my work schedule.

I rolled out of bed anyway since I was scheduled to meet Smackdown's general manager, Teddy Long, so he could introduce me to some of the superstars working on this brand. This was my first time as a member of the Smackdown roster, since I'd been on RAW for the majority of my WWE career. I didn't have much time to get to know my new locker room buddies due to the rushed traveling last night, but Teddy Long informed me that I'd join my new locker room buddies, the Smackdown Divas, for breakfast this morning at the hotel restaurant. I knew aside from myself, Gail Kim was the other Diva from RAW who got drafted to Smackdown with me. We weren't quite acquainted with each other on RAW, but I hoped we could at least get along, since we were the only two RAW Divas drafted.

Already, I missed my best friends back on RAW, Mickie James and Katie Lea. They were both my first friends when I got called up to the main roster from FCW. The three of us, sometimes along with a few of the other Divas, often hung out during off-days, and backstage we would chat and gossip about our fellow co-workers. I was also close with Hunter, Shawn, and Randy, the latter being very sweet and very protective of me. It was interesting because Randy was infamously known as a jackass in and outside the ring, but since his marriage he's been much better behaved. Hunter and Shawn, collectively known as DX, were like fathers to me. Like Randy, they always looked out for me and would protect me from the arrogant, cocky RAW superstars.

Besides the people I previously mentioned, there was also one other special person whom I will miss so dearly: Cody.

Yes, I'm talking about Cody Rhodes, son of the 'American' Dream Dusty Rhodes. It wasn't just close friendship—in fact, we were more than just friends. We'd been together as a couple since my days at FCW. I remember that very day we first met, when Dusty called me into his office…

_"Good work out there, kid," said Dusty, giving me a whack on my back._

_It's only been my first month at FCW, and Dusty said I'm already making huge strides of improvement week after week. I had just beaten Victoria Crawford in a singles match, but I have to admit that she was pretty good._

_"Thanks Dusty," I replied, taking a sip of my Gatorade. We were making his way to his office, where I was to be introduced to someone who wanted to meet me._

_"Miss Lincoln, keep at it and soon you'll be called up to the main roster," said Dusty. We stopped in front of a door that was labeled 'Dusty Rhodes' on a plaque. He fumbled his pockets for the keys. "I can already picture you in the main event with a great storyline and the Women's Championship."_

_The door opened with a click, and immediately I noticed there was someone already in there, sitting casually on Dusty's swivel chair behind the desk._

_I felt my heart skip a beat when I met the eyes of a handsome, young man in his early twenties, wearing a white, button-down dress shirt and indigo blue jeans. His eyes were of the softest shade of blue; they were perhaps his most distinguishable feature. I could feel my neck warming up the longer I stared at them._

_"Katharyn Lincoln, meet my son, Cody."_

_Cody got up from his father's leather swivel chair and walked towards me, still keeping eye contact. I saw a smile form on his face, a smile that seemed to illuminate those beautiful blue eyes of his. He took my hand in his and shook it lightly._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lincoln," he said sweetly._

_"Charmed," I replied, not even thinking about what I was saying._

_Cody chuckled and raised my hand so that his lips could meet my knuckles. Goosebumps were traveling up my right arm and my heart was racing at a cheetah's pace._

_"Now I'll leave you two alone here so the both of you can get to know each other a little more," said Dusty, whom I didn't realize was still standing there, "and Cody," he added, "no word about your Marvel underwear collection."_

_"Dad!" exclaimed Cody, his face turning red. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at Dusty's comment, "not in front of a hot girl!"_

Like my friends from RAW, I'll only get to see Cody on PPV weekends or when RAW and Smackdown have a show together. I've been with Cody for almost two years. Because we were both on RAW, for the past year we've been with each other almost every single day. This time, however, I'm on Smackdown without him, and I'm not going to be used to the fact that he's not there, quizzing me on the latest issue of Titans. Not that I'm a comic book nerd like him, but I'm really going to miss his company. He was the first boyfriend I went steady with, and now he's not physically with me anymore. I was in tears last night when I said goodbye to him after the show. Smackdown was going to be very different without my dear Cody.

Realizing that I had been sitting on the bed thinking about the differences between being on RAW and being on Smackdown for a long time, I hurriedly went to get changed so I wouldn't be late for my meeting.

I found Gail in the hotel lobby talking to a tall, blonde, muscular girl whom I recognized as Beth Phoenix. She was the one who got me drafted to Smackdown. Then again, the draft selections are pre-picked by Mr McMahon. So I guess it's all HIS fault that I'm separated from Cody.

"Hey Kathie!" she called, motioning me to join her and Beth in their conversation.

"Kathie, I'd like you to meet Beth Carolan, better known as Beth Phoenix," Gail introduced Beth to me.

It was interesting because Beth Carolan is the powerful, Glamazon Beth Phoenix she portrays onscreen. But in real life, Beth seemed very friendly and very approachable. She shook my hand with a sweet smile on her face.

"It's very nice to meet you, Katharyn," said Beth politely, "I've heard lots of good things about you while I was on RAW. Weren't you the one who beat Maryse for the Divas Championship last year?"

"Yes, I was," I replied proudly.

"Good, because you're a tough fighter in the ring," said Beth, "by the way, I love your jeans."

I glanced down at my studded dark gray skinny jeans and replied, "Thanks." I turned to Gail and asked, "Have you seen any of the other Superstars who were drafted to Smackdown like us yet?"

"I saw Ted and Montel this morning on my way down," answered Gail, "and there's Primo and Chris Masters over there heading for the breakfast buffet inside the restaurant."

"Do you know if there are any other Divas besides us who were drafted to Smackdown?" I asked.

"Besides you two, I don't believe there's anyone else," said Beth, "none of the Smackdown Divas got drafted this year. Teddy's asked me to introduce them to you guys; they're all very enthusiastic about meeting their new locker room buddies, even Michelle."

"Thanks, Beth," answered Gail.

"Where are the other Smackdown Divas?" I asked curiously.

"They're usually the last ones to come down for breakfast," said Beth, "hey, how about we go in first and I'll reserve a table for the girls while you two meet with Teddy Long?"

Gail and I went to meet with Teddy Long, but not before Beth informed us of where she and the other Divas were sitting.

"I'm going to have to get used to this new schedule, Gail," I said to Gail after our briefing with Smackdown General Manager Teddy Long and the other former RAW Superstars.

"Me too. It's interesting that it's called Friday Night Smackdown and it's taped on Tuesdays," said Gail.

"At least if we screw up in one scene, we can always redo it again, unlike RAW, when everything we did was taped live," I added.

"That's something to think about," said Gail, shrugging.

When we returned to the girls' table that was right next to the entrance, we saw that Beth already had company.

"Hey girls," greeted Beth, "meet the Divas of Smackdown."

Beth introduced us to the girls of Smackdown—Michelle McCool, Layla El, Tiffany Terrell, Serena Deeb, and Nattie Neidhart. I instantly recognized Nattie, and she too had the same reaction when Beth introduced us to each other.

"I remember you!" exclaimed Nattie excitedly, "we trained together back in FCW!"

"Yes we did," I said happily, embracing her with a hug.

"We should definitely catch up on each other's lives," said Nattie, getting up from her seat, "c'mon, let's go get food."

As we stocked up on energy from the breakfast buffet, Nattie and I spent the whole time talking about what's been going on in our lives. As we got to know each other, I was starting to take a strong liking to Nattie. Like Beth, she was sweet and friendly, but she was more bubbly and energetic, cracking jokes and being sarcastic in a funny and humorous way. The pink streaks in her blonde hair matched her lively personality very well. She strongly reminded me of Mickie, only Nattie was more vivacious and exuberant. I had a very strong feeling Nattie and I were going to very close friends.

I went to the omelette station to order myself some scrambled eggs while Nattie headed back to the table with a little mountain of hash browns on her plate. The other Divas laughed as she struggled to keep it standing while walking back to the table. I smiled to myself as I watched Nattie laughing with the other Divas. I guess moving to Smackdown wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Hey, that smells good," I heard a voice belonging to a male next to me.

I turned around and nearly gasped when I met the eyes of the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life. He stood at about 6'2'', with warm chocolate brown eyes, soft brown hair that went down to his clavicle, and an attractive, million dollar grin. He looked almost exactly like Jim Morrison, the lead singer of one of my favorite bands, The Doors. I took in his chiseled features as well, which were quite obvious through the snugly fit T-shirt and slim fit jeans. He was very well-built, but not like Cena or Batista, not even Randy either. He was muscular, but slender. He was quite a hunk, if you ask me. I sure wonder what's underneath that shirt…_wait, what am I thinking?_

"What'd you put in there?" he asks, thankfully snapping me out of my dirty thoughts. Of course, he was referring to my now ready plate of unusual scrambled eggs that was sitting on the countertop.

"Red onions, pesto, tomato sauce, and extra cheese," I replied, trying to keep it casual.

"That sounds delicious," he says, and he orders the exact same thing.

The expression on the chef's face was priceless. He gave the guy the exact strange look he'd given me when I ordered my eggs earlier. Eventually he shook his head and got to work on the next batch of 'weird scrambled eggs'.

I giggled, giving the man the same strange look and asked him, "Aren't you gonna get a stomachache from that?"

He chuckled sexily, making the muscles in my stomach clinch. Never in my life had any man's voice affect me like that. "If you can take such an exotic combination, then so can I, love."

I just met the guy, I don't even know his name, and already I find him to be the perfect Adonis. _You have a boyfriend! _The voice of my conscience was screaming in my head. _You don't even know the guy's name and you already have naughty thoughts of him! What are you doing, stupid?_

Just as I reached to grab my plate of already cold scrambled eggs, I felt a hand clasp around my tiny wrist. I nearly jumped in surprise and the Jiminy Cricket voice disappeared when I realize the Adonis standing next to me had taken my hand in his and held it up to his lips.

"Wait, I forgot to introduce myself," he said, once again flashing me that dazzling smile that just made me melt, "I'm John, John Hennigan," he said, raising my hand to his face. He nuzzled it softly with his nose and kissed it lightly. My heart was stuttering in my chest. I don't recall my body reacting to his even when I met Cody for the first time. This is weird. I stupidly let out a corny giggle when John's lips pressed against the back of my hand once again. _Oh great. Now he's going to think I'm one of those brainless bimbos,_ I thought disappointedly.

But John did the very last thing that I'd expected him to do. He chuckled softly and whispered, "I don't mean to be flirty, but I love your laugh."

I was rather taken aback by his compliment. I'd expected him to instantly let go of me and change the way he spoke to me. Instead, he compliments me. This was interesting. I hope the rest of him is just as nice as he is towards me…_stop it, you sick twisted mind!_

"I'm Katharyn Lincoln," I managed to cough up, after snapping myself out of those inappropriate thoughts once again.

"Katharyn Lincoln," John repeated, kissing my knuckles once again. The way he slurred my name in a rather flirtatious manner send a jolt of electricity down my spine, "Do you happen to know a new Diva from RAW by the ring name of Katona?"

"That's me," I stuttered nervously. Unless he visited the WWE website regularly, I wonder how he knew I was Katona?

"So you're the lovely Katona," said John sweetly, releasing my hand. He picked up both plates of scrambled eggs and led me over to the drinks station, "A lot of the boys here got really psyched when they heard you got drafted to our brand."

"You work for the WWE?" I asked, silently praying my wish would come true. He did look like a WWE Superstar. _A rather hot one, if you ask me_, said that naughty purr in my head. _Oh shut up!_ The opposing Jiminy Cricket screamed at the tempting voice in an argument.

I picked up two empty glasses and was about to fill them up, but then John's warm hand stopped me again. He stroked the back of my right hand, and instantly I let go and let him get the drinks. I suspect that temptress voice in my head took over my entire body and made me give in to his kindness.

"Yup," he answered, filling both glasses with water, "I go by the name of John Morrison onscreen." Morrison. _Morrison_. John _Morrison_. Jim _Morrison_. This is a rather peculiar coincidence…

"I assume you're working on Smackdown?" I asked sweetly.

He looked me in the eyes once again, grinning cheekily. "Of course, love. So that means we'll be seeing each other more often."

I was trying to restrain myself from jumping with joy, which would not exactly be very appropriate behavior in front of a hunk in the form of John Hennigan. _That sounds perfect,_ said the dominating temptress.

Little did I realize, though, I actually ended up saying it out loud.

John's eyes lit up when I'd unintentionally said what I was thinking. "Perfect," he replied, handing me my plate of scrambled eggs (I was quite sure they were freezing cold by now) and a glass of water, "I will most definitely see you later." He winked at me and left.

I was still blushing so hard when I returned to the girls' table. I was greeted with cheers and 'ooooohs' from the others.

"Katharyn, were you just talking to THE John Hennigan?" inquired Layla teasingly.

"'The' John Hennigan?" I asked confusedly.

"Girlie, you're so lucky! He's the most eligible bachelors on Smackdown," Nattie told me.

"And from what we saw earlier, it looks like he's hot for you!" gushed Michelle.

"He's still got his eyes on you, Kathie," remarked Gail, and the rest of the Divas erupted in giggles.

"Guys! Keep it down!" I hissed. I turned to look over where John was sitting. Sure enough, he was staring right back at me with those gorgeous brown eyes of his. He winked at me and flashed that million-dollar smile again. I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"He doesn't smile like that to ANY girl, Kathie," added Beth, "in fact, I don't think I've ever seen him smile like that before."

"You two look so cute together, Kathie!" squealed Tifany softly, "you're so pretty and he's so handsome—it's perfect!"

"And the way he looks at you and kisses your hand and talks to you..." gushed Serena.

"Oh shut up," I sighed. But I knew I wasn't going to leave Smackdown anytime soon.


	3. First Day on Smackdown

**Chapter 3: First Day of Smackdown**

* * *

April 27th 2010: Smackdown tapings in Hershey, Pennsylvania

Katharyn's POV

I sat on the elevated chair talking to Nattie as the two of us got our hair and make-up done, discussing the scripts and storylines our characters were in at the moment.

According to that package I'd received beforehand, I was supposed to be the love interest of a recently turned face and the new World Heavyweight Champion, Jack Swagger. It seemed kind of strange that I was going to be attached to this guy onscreen, but I met Jack while having lunch with Gail, Nattie, and some of the other Smackdown Superstars, and he was a very nice guy, so I was relieved I wasn't working with someone stubbornly egotistical.

But I secretly wished it were John whom I was pairing with and not Jack. I didn't have anything against Jack, like I said he was a really nice guy, but something inside of me was forcing the mere thought of John Hennigan right into my head. I know this isn't appropriate for someone who's already going steady with the best boyfriend in the world, aka Cody Runnels. I'm perfectly aware that I'm taken.

But the question is, why in the world am I thinking about a guy whom I've only talked to once so far?

"You're gonna be Swagger's girl?" Nattie asked me in surprise, as she looked through my script, "Man, somehow I can't picture Mr. Grumpy Grubs with someone like you."

"Well he is supposed to turn heel and start treating me like I'm his property," I pointed out.

"And it also says that you'll have a knight in shining armor whom you'll be attracted to," continued Nattie, "and he's going to be feuding with Swagger over the World title."

"Hmm…I don't think I've read that part yet," I said guiltily, "does it say who it's going to be?"

"Nope, it only says that his identity will be revealed to you either next week or the week after," said Nattie, handing me back my script.

"Dammit," I muttered under my breath.

"I'm pretty excited to know who it's going to be," said Nattie, "I wonder if it's Jericho or Dolph Ziggler or maybe even Ted DiBiase."

"No offence to those three, but I hope not," I answered quickly.

"I bet it's because of a certain someone named John _Hennigan_," Nattie teased.

"Oh shut up, Nat," I snapped.

"Girl, when I saw you two talking to each other this morning, I could see some sparks flying."

"Haven't we gone over this already?"

"Oh don't deny it, Kathie. The girls and I all think you two look like the perfect couple. Even Michelle admits she can picture you with a little John Hennigan Jr in your arms," teased Nattie.

"Did I really have to know that?" I asked in frustration, "besides, don't you know I'm already taken?"

"Oh right," said Nattie, "I forgot about your lover boy back on RAW."

"Exactly," I stated, "so I'm not going to leave Cody for anyone, even John."

"Kathie, I don't mean to make you pissed, but somehow that doesn't convince me," remarked Nattie bluntly.

In-ring Segment: Jack Swagger and Katona

"Greetings to all my fans in Hershey, Pennsylvania," drawled Jack Swagger. The crowd cheered back at him. Jack Swagger was now at the top of Smackdown. Not only had he won the World Heavyweight title from Chris Jericho, but he had also acquired himself the hottest Diva in the WWE, Katona, whom Swagger was holding hands with, "Last week, I cashed in my Money in the Bank contract, and defeated Chris Jericho to become your NEW World Heavyweight Champion. This accomplishment has earned me many, many rewards."

Swagger turned to his hot little number, dressed in a strapless, gold sequined mini dress and matching high heels, and gave her a peck on the cheek before returning to his speech, his arm wrapped around her tiny little waist.

"This is my dream come true. I have not only secured the heart of the hottest Diva in the WWE, but she matches my gold too," said Jack proudly, pointing to the World Heavyweight Championship belt that was wrapped around his waist.

The crowd erupted in whistles and cheers.

"Now, I'm going to talk about how the love of my life changed me into a different and better man," announced Jack. Katona looked up at her man reproachfully with her sparkling sea green eyes.

"Sweetie, do you mind helping me get that belt off of my waist so I can hold it high and tell everyone in the world how much I love my title?" he asked sweetly, "and once you're done with that, head back to my locker room and get my dinner fixed." Jack added bluntly.

The crowd gasped in shock and suddenly started booing extremely loudly as the beautiful Diva gaped at him. She gave him an extremely angry look, roughly undoing his belt from behind ("Be careful with the straps, babe," drawled Jack), and shoving the title into her partner's face. After that, she stormed out of the ring and huffed off to 'fix his dinner'.

As soon as Katona disappeared behind the Titantron, Swagger turned to the crowd and said, "She makes my title look like the Nobel Prize."

The crowd's reaction had indeed changed from this outrageous comment. Soon, the entire arena was chanting, "YOU CAN'T TREAT HER LIKE THAT".

"I can treat her any way I like because she's mine!" boomed Swagger. This only seemed to amplify the chants and jeers, "Now all of you jerks listen to my championship address and treat me with respect, because this is the most important thing that's happened in this company since Shawn Michaels lost to the Undertaker at Wrestlemania!"

Now the crowd had changed their chants to, "YOU SUCK" and "BRING BACK SHAWN". Swagger was really working a heated crowd tonight.

April 27th, 2010: After the Show

Finally! I'm so exhausted from today's tapings of Smackdown. After talking with Jack about the reaction that he gathered from the crowd tonight, I returned to the Divas locker room and chatted with the other girls before taking a quick shower. Not only did I debut as Jack Swagger's arm candy, but I also beat Michelle in a singles match tonight. I have to say that she sold my _Krakatona _pretty well, unlike Maryse, who made it look botchy when I was on RAW.

"Hey Katharyn!" called Michelle from outside, "we're going dancing at the club near the hotel. You coming?"

"No thanks, I think I'll head back to the hotel and take a break," I called back to her. I was pretty tired, plus I'm not a fan of dancing; whenever the Mickie, the other RAW Divas and I went to clubs, I was always the one sitting by the bar, getting hit on by the bartender or nearby random guys while watching the others rocking it out on the dance floor.

I turned off the tap, blow dried my hair, and got dressed to find that the locker room was deserted. _Sheesh, way to leave me behind all by myself in the only women's locker room in the arena, _I thought to myself, as I packed up my things and left.

As I closed the locker room door gently, I turned and found myself crashing into the last person who I thought would still be in the arena…

"Hey Katharyn," greeted John Hennigan.


	4. A Special Bond Between Us

**Chapter 4: A Special Bond Between Us**

* * *

***Author's Note: I only own the original characters, of course. Sadly, I do not own the hot, sexy JoMo.***

**April 4, 2011: Revamped and looking nice and new :)**

* * *

April 27th, 2010: After Smackdown 

"Hey John," I said breathlessly. I nearly screamed in fright from nearly colliding into the Friday Night Delight, "what are you still doing here?"

"Exactly the same thing I was going to ask you until we coincidentally bumped into each other outside your locker room," he chuckled. I noticed he had changed out of his ring attire, which by the way, I found _extremely _sexy on him. (Hence the moniker 'The Shaman of Sexy')

"It's not exactly my locker room; I share it with the Divas," I replied, "I just happened to be the only one in there."

"Where'd the others go?" asked John.

"They ditched me to go dancing at that club near the hotel with the guys," I answered sarcastically, "speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be with them?"

"I decided to hang back, love," replied John, "I also heard you were still in here and I didn't want you to be all by yourself in this massive arena late at night. You'll never know if there are any shady people around this place."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself," I joked.

"You sure?" teased John, grinning at me cheekily. My heart fluttered once again when he flashed his pearly whites at me.

"I'm sure," I giggled.

"That makes me hurt, love," joked John, pounding a hand over his heart, pretending to act as though he'd just been shot in that spot, "I just wanted to be your bodyguard."

"Just so you know, I'm trained in five different martial arts," I giggled, "I'm quite sure I can handle myself just fine."

"Oooh, I'd better stay away from you then," joked John once again. We both burst out laughing once again. Our eyes met as we slowly calmed down and I felt the same jolt of electricity shoot throughout my entire body. His brown eyes sparkled and I blushed. I had to admit being a sucker for beautiful brown eyes like John's.

I was just about to pick up my gym bag that was sitting on the ground next to me when John offered to hold it for me. "Here, love, let me carry that for you," he offered.

"Oh no, John, it's fine," I protested, but John gazed into my eyes once again, making me give in to his melting hotness. He smiled sweetly at me again as he slung my bag across his shoulder and grasped my hand, leading me out of the arena.

"So, did you watch my match against Michelle earlier?" I asked John, wanting to start a conversation. We began walking towards the exit that led to the arena carpark.

"Of course I did," replied John, "how could I not miss the lovely Katona's very first match on Smackdown? You looked amazing out there."

John winked at me cheekily, sending my mind floating up into the clouds.

"I've never watched a Diva perform a Sliced Bread #2 before," continued John, "and I have to say your wrestling style reminds me much of myself."

"Really?" I said, "So I guess I'm not the only one who does corkscrew planchas onto their opponents standing outside the ring?"

"You're not the only one, love," chuckled John, "although I have to say you look much better doing it than me."

"Oh stop being so critical of yourself," I giggled.

"I'm being critical of myself so I can compliment you, love," insisted John. Again, I melted. Why did John to have to so…gentlemanly?

Once we reached the entrance of the arena, I was about to flag a cab back to the hotel when John stopped me by graphing his hand around my wrist. "Where are you going, love?" asked John.

"I'm heading back to the hotel," I replied, curiously wondering why John wasn't letting me flag a cab.

"No, don't," protested John. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close to his warm side. I accidentally brushed a hand against his chest and he glanced down at me, smirking slightly, but a look in his eyes indicated that he was somewhat worried. Worried about me? It can't be. "Go back to the hotel with me, love. I don't want you heading back by yourself, love. What if that cab driver takes you somewhere else and kidnaps you?" John took my free hand in his.

I had to admit John did have a very good point. Mum always told me never to take a taxi late at night, especially in America by yourself if you're a young girl, a prime target for wandering, shady characters who could be behind the wheel of a cab.

Besides, I was being offered a ride by the hunkiest, but also the sweetest, guy I'd ever met in my life. How could I say no?

"That's so sweet of you, John," I replied, smiling at him, "thank you for being so caring."

"Anything for you, love," answered John, raising my hand up to his lips so he could kiss the back of my knuckles. Now this was a familiar sensation. I felt goosebumps travel up my arm as John's lips contacted my skin once again.

I blushed again when John opened the passenger door of his rental car for me and insisted I hop in first. After loading our bags in the backseat, John hopped into the driver's seat next to me and we were soon off back to the hotel.

As John drove along the nearly empty streets of Hershey, Pennsylvania, my mind snapped to the thought of my boyfriend back on RAW, Cody. I wondered what he was doing at the moment. I wondered if he'd just finished a house show or went out with the boys or something. I wondered if he was missing me at the moment. _Oh, how I miss him so much,_ I thought sadly.

"Katharyn?" John's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He seemed to have noticed that I blanked out into space. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I assured him, "I'm just a bit tired."

"Either that, or this music is making you drowsy and incapable of joining me for a drink later," laughed John, getting rid of the classical music playing on the radio and switching the channel to the Christian rock station.

My mind suddenly jolted awake when I instantly recognized one of my favorite songs playing on the radio. Titled 'Forever' by Red, it was one of those songs I always imagined playing in the back of my head during a special moment in my life…

"Wow," I heard a gasp from next to me. I snapped out of my imagination and turned to find gazing at me in fascination. His brown eyes were once again twinkling, refusing to tear them away from my own blue-green ones. "Love, you are an amazing singer."

I only just realized I was actually singing that song on the radio and turned bright red. _Crap; that wasn't supposed to happen_.

"Don't stop singing, love," said John softly, releasing one hand from the steering wheel and caressing my cheek, "I want to hear you sing to me."

_But you chased me down and broke in just when_

_I was done believing_

_Spun me round so close now_

_I can feel you breathing_

_Sunlight burns inside and_

_I feel so alive_

_Help me now, tell me how_

_How can this last forever_

_Forever_

Throughout the entire time I sang, I couldn't tear my gaze away from John. I could see that John wanted to keep eye contact with me, but he couldn't because he was still driving back to the hotel. I felt my stomach twist up in a knot and my heartbeat getting more audible and much quicker than before. I felt all the nerves in my body tingling up as I sang to John. I didn't recognize this feeling at all. It was like I'd never experienced it before, till I met John. From what I clearly recall, my entire body never reacted this way towards anyone before.

Not even Cody.

By the time the song ended, we so happened to arrive at our hotel. John whistled and clapped for me while I shyly bowed for him.

"You should make an album, love," suggested John.

"Oh, I'm not that good, John," I laughed, "besides, even if I did make one, the producers will simply revamp it and drown out my real voice with autotune."

"The autotune won't do anything for your voice of an angel, Katharyn," said John, "but even then, just to make you feel better, I'll be the first one in line to buy it."

"I prefer making my opponents tap out and sending them through tables, thank you very much," I giggled.

Instead of heading for my hotel room, I followed John to the hotel bar, where we took a seat by the counter and ordered our drinks respectively. John raised his eyebrows in surprise when I ordered myself a non-alcoholic Shirley Temple.

"You don't drink?" asked John. I shook my head no.

"I may be of age this October, but I've chosen to stay off of spirits, wines, and any alcoholic beverages, including beer," I answered.

"I assume you've decided to follow Punk's Straight Edge club," joked John, "but please I beg of you, don't you dare shave off that beautiful mane of hair."

"Oh no, I'm not that kind of straight edge," I giggled, "I love my hair too much to risk cutting it all off."

"When did you decide to lay off of drinks?"

"When I was about fourteen," I replied, "I had a friend back in England whose sister died in a car accident. She was on the way home from a party and her boyfriend was driving. Not a very good idea, if you ask me. He was drunk off his arse, even though he denied it before hopping into the driver's seat."

"That's tragic," said John, "I hope that guy got a life sentence."

"I think what happened to her boyfriend was even more devastating," I corrected, "even though he survived the car crash, he suffered amnesia and permanent brain damage, and now he's in a home for the mentally ill because both of his parents died and there's no one to take care of him."

"That's even worse," gasped John, "I feel really bad for both of them, especially the guy. It's horrible that he can no longer recall what happened that night because his brain got busted up."

"And from that incident, I've sworn off every single form of alcohol in my drinks," I concluded.

"I have to say that's one of the smartest decisions I've heard anyone make, Katharyn," said John, "I'm extremely impressed." He took a small sip of his beer. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the irony of the situation, him drinking a beer just after I'd told him the reason why I swore off beer, wine, and spirits.

"I just had to point out the irony of the situation," I giggled, pointing at his beer.

"Well if you say so," laughs John, taking one last sip of his Heineken before leaving it. I pulled it over to my side so he wouldn't be tempted to touch it.

"Hey!" exclaimed John, "give me my beer back!"

"Nope," I teased him, hiding the beer, "not till you tell me your life story."

"Then can I have my beer back?"

"Maybe," I giggled, teasing him.

"You are a very bad girl, Miss Lincoln," said John, "I'm going to have to punish you for that."

I swore that statement had a double meaning behind it, which explained the chills tingling in the nerves all over my body.

"Care to tell me about yourself then?" I asked, propping both my elbows onto the table.

"You'd better give my drink back after I'm done," joked John, and he went on to tell me all about himself.

John first told me about how he began his wrestling career, having watched it as a child, his favorites being Randy Savage, Curt Hennig, and Shawn Michaels. He won the third season of _Tough Enough_, a reality show in which the contestants went through professional wrestling training and competed against each other for a WWE contract. He then spoke about how he started out in the WWE as Johnny Nitro and the accomplishments he earned during his time with former tag team MNM. Then came the name change from Nitro to Morrison after winning his first world title, the ECW Championship, after MNM's split and he drafted to the ECW brand. And after that he explained to me about _The Dirt Sheet_, a talk show segment he used to host with former tag team partner The Miz. John admitted he and Mike (Miz) wrote the majority of their scripts, and he even acted out a few of his best ones. I nearly spat out my drink from bursting out laughing when he pretended to brag about being the best-looking Superstar in the WWE.

Aside from his wrestling career, John also shared his interests and hobbies with me, a few notable examples being poetry and parkour, the latter being credited for his high-flying, innovative wrestling style. He also liked making his own movies, which interested me because I attended acting school in San Francisco for two years before dropping out to begin my wrestling training.

"You went to acting school?" asked John, surprised, "no wonder you're such an amazing actress."

"I'm not that good of an actress," I insisted.

"I think you're a hell lot better than the other models who Vince signed on because of only their looks," said John, "half of the time they look confused on the camera, while you blow them out of the water by just being a natural. Believe me, love, I saw your segment earlier."

John even spoke about his family and his hometown, the suburb of Palos Verdes in Los Angeles, California. He told me about growing up in Palos Verdes with his two sisters and even shared some embarrassing moments where they tried to dress him up like a girl.

In exchange, I shared some of my interests—which included five different martial arts, drawing, playing the guitar, and video games, also not forgetting to talk about my life back in England. I told him about my family, including my brother Kyle and my sister Marina, who died from leukemia when I was about thirteen. I told him about how I immigrated to San Francisco when I was fifteen. so I could go to acting school and begin my wrestling training. I told him about how I trained in five martial arts, ballet, and a bit of gymnastics when I was younger, how I began my wrestling training at FCW, and how I started out in the main roster of the WWE.

Throughout our entire conversation, I felt as though I could tell John anything. It was strange, because we'd only just met this morning, but it felt as though we had some sort of connection on a level much deeper than I imagined. I never realized how quickly I could connect with John. It felt as though there was a special bond between us that I wanted to treasure forever.

There was a part of me that wished John and I could be more than friends, but I quickly reminded myself I already had a loving, faithful boyfriend back on RAW named Cody Runnels. I couldn't leave him if he'd been nothing but faithful to me, even if I just met an incredibly handsome yet so sweet gentleman.

We'd been chatting for so long, John and I hadn't realized it was past midnight and the bartender interrupted our conversation to inform us of the bar closing in five minutes. I quickly gulped down the rest of my Shirley Temple while John paid the bartender a tip. I couldn't help but smile to myself when I noticed he hadn't touched his beer since I told him about my straight edge lifestyle.

"Here, let me take you back up to your room," offered John, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close to his side.

"What about you, John? Aren't you at least a bit tired?" I asked John worriedly.

"I insist, love," insisted John, "after all, there could be some crazy drunk people stumbling around and who knows what they've got planned for a pretty young lady like yourself."

I shivered slightly when John pulled me tighter towards him. I caught the faint scent of his enticing cologne and my heart jittered once again. I yawned and I heard a chuckle from John, his chest rumbling as he laughed. I shivered once again upon hearing his sexy laugh. This man was just so attractive; I couldn't put it into words.

Once we were standing outside my hotel room, before pulling out my key, I turned around to face him and said, "I had a great time hanging out with you, John. Thank you so much for your company."

"Anything for you, love," he cooed softly.

The way he called me 'love' just captivated me. I felt as though I melted into a puddle when John flashed his dazzling smile at me. I had to spend more time with this guy. I wanted to know more about him and get to know him much better than I already did, if that were possible. I don't think I've ever enjoyed hanging out with any guy this much for the first time.

"Hey John?" I piped up.

"Yes, love?"

"Um…are you free tomorrow afternoon, by any chance?" I asked nervously.

John's eyes immediately lit up. "Is there something you'd like to ask me, Katharyn?"

"I…I was just wondering…" Oh God, why did I have to stutter now. "…if you were free tomorrow afternoon for lunch." I could feel the heat taking over my entire body as my eyes were locked onto his.

"Of course," John answered without even taking a second to think, "and where will you be taking me?"

"Somewhere," I giggled.

"It'd be nicer if you at least told me _where_, love," chuckled John.

"Nope, it's a secret," I teased him.

"First my beer, and now you won't tell me where we'd go for lunch tomorrow," laughed John, "you're a cheeky little thing, love."

"Is that all I am to you, John?" I said, pretending to be hurt, giving him a puppy dog look and a pout.

"Awww, don't be too offended, love," said John, ruffling my hair, "I think of you way more than just a cheeky little thing."

_What could I be to him aside from a cheeky little thing?_ I wondered.

"So tomorrow lunch?" I confirmed with John.

"Of course, Kathie, you didn't think I'd forget that, did you?" said John, "it's a date."

"What did you just say?" I asked curiously, wondering if my ears were switched on the wrong channel or something.

"Nothing," he said teasingly. I giggled.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and they pulled me crashing into John's rock hard body. Damn, they felt just as good through that t-shirt as they looked shirtless. I glanced up at John and his warm brown eyes were once again twinkling, gazing into my own eyes. John smiled at me and brushed my hair away from my face, planting a sweet kiss on the top of my forehead.

"I love getting to know you, Katharyn," said John softly, almost in a whisper, "and I want to get to know you more than I already do. Goodnight, love. I can't wait for tomorrow." Sadly, he released his arms around my waist and we slowly parted.

"Me too," I replied, "goodnight, John."


	5. Like Something You See?

**Chapter 5: Like Something You See?**

* * *

****Author's Note: April 6, 2011—Revamped, upgraded, and looking new :)****

* * *

April 28th, 2010: Thinking of Him

Katharyn's POV

As I lie on my bed struggling to fall asleep, I thought about the close up I had with John yesterday before he bid me goodnight and went to bed. When his arms around my waist pulled me closer into him, I remember my heart racing at a cheetah's pace and my breath getting a little heavier than usual. I remembered when my eyes locked with his, and it was difficult breaking contact with those gorgeous, brown eyes. Whenever I saw him or even thought about him, my mind would float up into the clouds. When we were chatting earlier in the bar and sharing each other's life stories, it was as though there were only the two of us left in the room. The way he talked, it was like I could never get bored of him after listening to that sexy voice of his. The way he listened, it was like I could tell him everything.

I could tell him everything, except the fact that I'm madly in love with him even though I already have a faithful boyfriend back on Monday Night RAW.

Oh, Cody. How I miss you so dearly, yet the most beautiful man I have ever met in my life distracts me from you. How I miss you holding me in your arms, yet when the Shaman of Sexy holds me by the waist, I am lost on cloud nine. How I miss you kissing me tenderly, yet that little kiss that the Friday Night Delight planted on my burning cheek was like a scar that I'm left with forever. How I miss our late night dinners and stargazing on top of a hill, yet a single drink with John Hennigan leaves me wanting more from the stars that sparkle in his deep brown eyes.

Oh, Cody. I need you now, yet I also need another. Why am I suddenly feeling this way about that significant another? Why does it feel like I am torn between you and my new friend John? Why am I even choosing whom to be with?

Oh, Cody, I love you more than anything in the world. But my heart is telling me that I love someone else too. I can't love more than one man at the same time. I can't do that. I can't. If I do, I'll hurt someone's feelings. And I definitely don't want to see either man feeling extremely hurt and rejected.

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my swooning and mooning by the sound of Lifehouse's 'You and Me' playing from the vibrating iPhone on the side table. That sound meant one thing: Cody.

"Cody!" I squealed, as soon as I answered the phone.

"Kathie, baby. I miss you so much," cooed Cody from the other line, "RAW is not the same without you."

"Oh Cody, I miss you just as much as I love you. I really like Smackdown, but it's just missing one thing. You."

"Awwwww…I never thought it was possible to love you more than I already do, Kathie."

I giggled, "Okay Cody, enough with the lovey-dovey talk. Are you going to watch me fight Michelle McCool on TV this Friday?"

"Of course, baby. Now that you're gone, I'll make sure I watch every single one of your matches, though I really wish I were at ringside so you could hear me cheering you on."

"Me too. I wish I could physically be there for you at your matches, cheering you on and getting the crowd on your side while I ignore Michael Cole trying to ask me out for dinner."

"Haha, I hope he's got more luck with Kelly Kelly."

"Nope, Kelly belongs to Lawler, remember? You know who belongs to Michael Cole? That mystery RAW GM."

I heard Cody's adorable laughter over the phone, "You are too funny, baby. Though I think that GM is a guy."

"Exactly."

Cody started laughing again, "Sweetheart, the next time I see you, I'll ask you to marry me. God, I swear, I can't imagine living life without an amazing girl like you."

"Are you serious?"

"Nope, I'm just kidding with you, sweetheart. I'm too young to get married anyway."

"Oh that really hurts, Runnels."

"Sorry, baby."

"I was just kidding, Cody. Do you really think I want to get married at the ripe old age of twenty?" I laughed.

"Maybe," he teased.

"So Cody," I continued, "what have you been up to lately?"

"I've been all alone, mourning for the most beautiful woman in the world who was taken away from me. Curse you, Vince McMahon, for taking the light of my life away from me. I bet you've never had any good in your life, even when Linda had your children."

I giggled. Cody and I loved sharing jokes and making fun of Mr. McMahon. If they were still here, we could've joined DX, except Shawn had to retire and all, so unless Shawn guest hosts RAW, it's unlikely that Hunter would reunite with his partner-in-crime.

"Cody Runnels, have I ever told you that you are the sweetest guy on the planet?" I flirted. Well, technically now he ties for that position with John.

"That's because I love you, sweetheart," he said lovingly. Even though this was over the phone, I felt my heart flutter in my chest.

"And I love you too, Cody."

"Baby, you have no idea how those words have a huge impact on me."

"So what's been going on RAW?" I asked, hoping to digress him from the lovey dovey talk again.

"Well now that Ted's been drafted to Smackdown and Legacy's split, I'm making my impact here on RAW as the Uncommon Son of the Common Man."

"Um…could you repeat that again?" I joked.

"Technically I'm supposed to be the opposite from my dad's gimmick. Remember Dusty was supposed to be the idealistically common man? I'm the Uncommon Cody Rhodes now."

"Original." I snorted sarcastically.

"Well it's far more original than rewriting your dad's gimmick all over again like Ted's doing," he pointed out.

"True, but he doesn't have his own Marvel underwear collection," I teased, referring to our very first meeting.

"Kathie, baby, I thought we talked about this," he laughed.

"You still need to show it to me," I joked.

"Show what? My briefs or what's inside it?" he said suggestively.

"Cody!" I exclaimed. I would have hit him if he were next to me at this very moment.

"Since our first meeting, I've been horny for you, baby," he purred.

"Oh shut up, lover boy. I bet whoever's in the background is wondering if you're having an orgasm with your cell phone."

"I think you're the one who needs to play it low with the phone sex, babe," whispered Cody.

"Since when did I start having phone sex with you?"

"Aw, come on baby, you know you want more of me, don't you? Next time, we'll try this on Skype. That way, we'll at least be able to see each other face to face."

"Okay, honestly, Cody. Enough with the technology sex talk already. I'm starting to feel rather uncomfortable."

"Sorry, babe. I can't help it. Every time I hear your voice, it just turns me on."

"Why am I not surprised," I laughed.

"_Yo Rhodes!" _ I heard the familiar sound of Randy Orton from the background, _"you coming or what? We'll shut you up in there if you don't get your butt out!"_

"Sorry, Kathie. I gotta go. I'd just finished a house show before I called. I'll email you once I get back to the hotel. I love you, baby."

"I love you, Cody."

Once Cody hung up, I put the phone back on the bedside table and sighed in happiness. It was such a relief hearing my boyfriend's voice again. I sure hope he calls again. That conversation was way too short. Well, I guess it's a descent conversation length on the phone. Usually we spend about two or more hours just talking. Imagine how pricey my phone bill's gonna be by the end of this month if I called him every single day.

* * *

John's POV

I sat on the bed, waiting for my roommate, Matt to finish using the bathroom. He takes really long showers, so whenever there's a Smackdown taping or a live show, I'm the one who uses it first. I decided to let Matt go first today, not just because there wasn't anything to do today, but because of one thing, no, one person on my mind was keeping me from even thinking about who would take the shower first.

Katharyn Lincoln.

When I first saw her on that monitor backstage in the locker room, I made it my new challenge to introduce myself to her. I had to admit it took me a lot of guts to get up from my seat at the restaurant and talk to her. It wasn't the usual me. Before, I had no trouble talking to girls. But that day when I first saw Katharyn in person at that restaurant, I felt like the dorky Math geek vying for the attentions of the most beautiful, most intelligent, and most popular girl in the school.

When I first saw her, I thought she was the very image recreated from my dreams. I thought she was a goddess sent down from the heavens. The waterfall of majestic golden brown cascaded in majestic soft waves. Her pearly whites lightened up the entire room. Her smooth, rosy complexion put a porcelain doll's to shame. And I know I shouldn't say this, but _damn_, she had a killer body. Her eyes, though, those were perhaps her most distinguishing, or rather, the most _magical_ feature. They appeared as though they were made of Swarovski crystals. From what I noticed when I saw her on that TV screen, they seemed to change color rather frequently. When we talked for hours in that bar, they were a pretty sky blue. But when I took her up to her room and wished her goodnight, they were a crystal blue, a sparkling turquoise that could be described in one word as spectacular.

No wonder Katharyn was often referred to as 'beautiful' or 'lovely'. She was indescribably perfect. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life. However, there was more to her that attracted me even more to the British beauty.

It was true that I instantly fell for her when I first saw her. But what made fall for her even more was her sweet, bubbly, lovable charm. Her gentle yet so sexy accent greatly reflected her calm, serene grace. When she laughed or giggled it was irresistibly adorable. Her personality and her interests were so unique, no other girl could compare to her individuality. The cute, endearing nature only captivated me to the exquisitely lovely Katharyn.

I wondered what place she had in mind for our lunch date this afternoon. Maybe I could suggest to her that Japanese restaurant that's just down the road from the hotel? She and I had very similar taste in food; I couldn't recall the last time I had no difficulty deciding on a place to eat with any other girl. Even if she decided on another place, I knew it was going to be something that both of us would enjoy.

For now, I'll just have to wait till a certain someone finishes using the bathroom so I can change into my workout gear and head straight to the gym. I'd just eaten an energy bar so I wouldn't feel full while I'm working out.

When I arrived at Gold's Gym with the boys, I decided to start off with some cardio for a warm up, just to get my blood flowing and my energy levels up and high. I did some running for the next ten minutes and played some of the new tracks I'd just purchased from iTunes last night. One of those songs happened to be the one that Katharyn had sung to me last night during that car ride. As the previous song faded, that special song began to play:

_I try to run,_

_I try to hide,_

_From a voice I couldn't satisfy_

_That was me, always needing more_

_And letting go of all I had before_

_Cuz it feels like the end_

_A wound that I can't mend_

_I just can't fight any longer_

_You waited till I sobered_

_You came when you knew that the game was over_

_Didn't even want to be found_

I close my eyes and imagined the male's singing being replaced by the angelic voice of Katharyn…

_But you chased me down and broke in just when_

_I was done believing _

_Spun me 'round so close now_

_I can feel you breathin'_

_Sunlight burns inside and_

_I feel so alive and_

_Help me now, tell me how_

_How can this last forever,_

_Forever _

That song. I'll never forget it. I'll never forget the night that it played on the radio, and the way that the lovely Katharyn made it a million times more significant to me. I could listen to this song forever. Whenever I listened to it, I thought of her. I thought of her sweet, bubbly charm, and I didn't ever want to stop listening to that song. It was like this was our song. Our song. I'll never get sick of it even after hearing it a billion times.

Once I was done with warm-up and stretching, I headed over to the weight area to join the other guys who were there – besides Matt, there was Truth, Chavo, Adam, and Jason. I headed over to Truth and Jason, who were helping spot Matt with the weights.

"What's up, Johnny boy," greeted Truth, "Matt told me you were in a little later than usual last night."

"Yeah, just hanging out with a friend," I answered, picking up the 55-pounder weights and started working on my biceps.

"You weren't just hanging out with _any_ friend, man," said Jason, "I hear you're pretty tight with that hot new Diva on Smackdown."

"You mean Katharyn?" I said, "She is smoking hot, but we're just friends."

"I doubt you'll stay just friends for too long," said Matt, "any guy wouldn't stay friends for that long with a beautiful girl like Katharyn."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Johnny, it's pretty obvious that you've got a thing for this girl. You haven't been this way since Melina," said Truth.

"Don't you dare bring up that woman, Truth," I warned, "you know she's long gone from my life and is now sleeping around with Batista or some other random douche I don't care about."

"I assume that the reason why you broke up with her in the first place?" asked Jason.

"Exactly," I said, "now back to Katharyn. She is the most amazing girl I have ever met in my life. No other woman has made me feel this way before."

"And she's not even your girlfriend yet," said Matt, shaking his head, "I think someone's been bitten by the love bug."

"No I haven't," I protested.

"Really? Then why is it, that Truth and I saw you two getting comfortable with each other at the hotel bar that other night?" asked Matt suspiciously.

"We were just getting to know each other, Matt," I pointed out, "there's nothing wrong with two people of the opposite gender just talking and having a drink."

"You guys seemed to be awfully into each other though," said Truth, "I don't mean to make you even more annoyed, Johnny, but you seemed like you were really into her. You didn't even see us waving at you."

"You guys were there?" I asked, rather annoyed at the fact that my buddies had been eavesdropping into our conversation.

"We weren't in the bar, John," said Matt, "we were outside, and you and Katharyn were within our view, and we wanted to say hi, but I guess your conversation was quite deep."

Before I could reply, the reflection of a familiarly shapely female figure caught my eye. She was only wearing a cut off sports bra that exposed her extremely toned four-pack. To pair off with it, the skin-tight capris she wore showed off those sexy legs of hers. Her long, wavy golden brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. My breath got caught in my throat. It was Katharyn.

Oh man, I hope she didn't hear Matt, Truth and Jason egging me about the two of us.

I noticed that she had just gotten off the treadmill and was doing those stretches. For some odd reason, the sight of her lovely face dripping in sweat and doing those stretches was turning me on. It was like an invisible force was pulling me towards her.

"I'll be right back," I said quickly to Matt and Truth, putting down my weights and walking over to Katharyn, who was setting herself up at one of the weight machines.

* * *

Katharyn's POV

I placed my water bottle and iPod next to the machine and hung my towel over the machine. I adjusted the weights so that it was suited for my level. Whoever used this before me must have either been really, really strong, or decided to show off like an idiot to the girl he was trying to impress.

The girls and I decided to hit the gym so we could keep our shape. We just had a huge buffet dinner last night and we decided to burn it off today at the gym. Michelle and Beth were over by the treadmill and Layla, Gail, and Nattie were over by the mats doing various core exercises like curl-ups and push-ups. Serena, on the other hand, was too tired to join us, so she's back at the hotel chilling and doing her own thing by herself.

I took a quick sip of water and was just about to hop onto the chest press machine when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," said John, peeping his head over my shoulder.

I turned around replied, "Well isn't this a coincidence?"

"That we happened to bump into each other at Gold's Gym?" he guessed with a grin on his face.

"Yup," I said, and hopped onto the seat.

"You need me to help spot you?" he offered.

"Sure," I replied, and got started on my chest presses.

The machine was facing an entire wall of mirror, so as I worked on my chest presses, I could tell very well that John was clearly checking me out even though he was supposed to help spot me. I blushed. I guessed he decided to do the other kind of spotting too. In return, I couldn't help but concentrate on his strong, muscular arms, as well as the sight of that gray wife beater all soaked in his sweat. I could see his six-pack sticking out from it, which put me in a trance. Oh God, if only I could rip off that sweaty piece of clothing and feel what was underneath it. Those gorgeous abs were just too yummy to resist…Wait, wait, WAIT! What the hell am I thinking? I have a _boyfriend_ for the love of God. Obviously, drooling over a set of abs that didn't belong to my man wasn't exactly very appropriate.

When I managed to snap out of my naughty fantasies, I looked back in the mirror and saw that John was concentrating very hard on something other than my spotting. I smiled and giggled to myself.

"Like something you see?" I teased John, whose vivid imagination, whatever that was, got sent back to reality.

"Why should you know?" he teased back, as I finished the first set of reps and moved onto another machine.

"Because I want to," I demanded jokingly.

He laughed, "Whoo, is it just me, or is it getting hot it here?"

And he took off his wife beater.

He took it off.

Right before my very eyes.

Oh God, was that _really _necessary? Was that necessary to make me sweat even more profusely, and not just from the workout? I silently prayed John didn't notice that I was drooling over his superbly god-like abs of his. Not to mention those manly pecs that look so kissable. _Shame on you, Katharyn, you shouldn't be thinking these things!_ The Jiminy Cricket in my head scolded me scornfully, _for the love of God, you have a boyfriend!_

John raised an eyebrow and teased, "Like something _you_ see?"

I blushed bright red of embarrassment and John burst out laughing. Throughout our entire workout, John and I kept taking turns teasing each other about liking whatever we saw. Well, I couldn't help it; the guy was freaking _hawt_. How could I not swoon over the hunkiest WWE Superstar in the history of professional wrestling?


	6. Girls' Night Out, Boys' Night In

**Chapter 6: Girls' Night Out, Boys' Night In**

* * *

****Author's Note: Same revamped and upgraded note as the previous five chapters :)****

* * *

May 1st, 2010: North Charleston, South Carolina

Katharyn's POV

We arrived in North Charleston, South Carolina to tape this Friday's episode of Smackdown. Thank God we finally arrived; Teddy was in a really bad mood this morning. He'd overslept, nearly dropped the Internet-booked plane tickets in the toilet as he was getting ready, tripped over Adam's suitcase, yelled at Layla for not wearing 'proper dress code', got his coach seat mixed up with an old German lady, had the flight attendant serve him vinegar instead of wine, and nearly left Kofi behind on the plane because he was still sleeping and Drew McIntyre, who was sitting next to him, didn't wake him up on purpose. I don't think I've ever seen Teddy get all fired up like that. Thank God Chavo and Jason managed to calm him down before the hotel shuttle bus arrived. I sure hope nothing bad happens next.

The hotel we were staying in were Embassy Suites, which was right next to the airport. It wasn't a super fancy hotel like the Four Seasons, but it was still very nice overall.

Unfortunately, when Teddy checked with the reception, they did not inform him with good news.

"Looks like they've only got a limited number of rooms left," Teddy informed us, "so that means we've got to share rooms this time. I'll start off with the girls."

"Teddy, I'll room with Tyson and David," Nattie spoke up, putting an arm around her boyfriend.

"Okay, so we'll have Tiffany and Beth; Serena and Tiffany; Michelle and Layla…hey wait a minute, looks like we have an odd number of girls here," said Teddy.

"What about me, Teddy?" I asked concernedly, worried that I wasn't going to have a place to stay tonight.

"She can stay with me, Teddy," offered John. Everyone turned and looked at him strangely and then back at me. I noticed the girls were all staring at me wide-eyed, open-mouthed. I looked back up at John and he was giving me an assuring look.

"Thanks, playa," said Teddy, "the rest of ya pick a buddy or two and go check in with the reception."

As soon as John and I checked in with reception, I gave him a questioning look, "What was that about just now?"

"Hey I just did you a favor," said John, grinning cheekily, "now you've got a nice, comfy bed to sleep in tonight."

"Of course, with you hogging up most of it," I said sarcastically.

"You wish there were two beds, don't you, love?" joked John.

Just as I'd suspected, there was a large king sized bed smack right in the middle of the room. Nope there weren't two. It was just _one _bed. I was feeling rather uncomfortable at the fact that I was going to have to share a bed with _John Hennigan_.

_Now this is going to be awkward,_ I thought, my cheeks reddening when the image of John and I sleeping in the same bed suddenly appeared in my head.

There was an extremely long silence in the room.

"Um…I think I'll take the couch…" I muttered, breaking the silence and moving to unpack my things.

"You don't want to share a bed with me?" John teased, pretending to sound hurt, "hurtful!"

"I'm just not comfortable sharing a bed with someone else," I said softly.

"Then why don't I take the couch?" suggested John.

"No it's fine," I protested, "You'll sleep better on the bed. That couch doesn't look very cozy."

"Don't worry, love, I'll make you feel as comfortable as you like," said John flirtatiously, "when you have nightmares you can always crawl into my arms and I'll protect you from the scary ghosts underneath the bed."

"Are you suggesting something?" I asked suspiciously, frowning and raising my eyebrows in surprise.

"Maybe," he teased, grinning. I shook my head and went to put away my toiletries and cosmetics case.

Just then, we heard a knock on our door. I was in the bathroom organizing my things so John went to answer the door.

"Hey Gail," greeted John to Gail, who happened to be the one standing outside our door.

"Hey John, the others and I are having our girls' night out tonight, so we're borrowing your girlfriend just for one night," said Gail.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I yelled from the bathroom. Oh why do they always tease me about John and I.

John chuckled and told Gail, "Alright, but I would like her back by ten."

"Make it midnight!" I said, walking past John and giving Gail a bear hug.

"Okay, love, but don't come home too late," said John, giving me the warmest hug in the world before letting me go with Gail.

"Look who's arrived!" sang Layla, as she opened the door for Gail and me. I was suddenly swarmed by all the girls hugging me like crazy and squealing like little kids getting their Christmas presents.

"Elbow room, Lay!" I laughed, as everyone parted and went to take their respective seats.

"C'mon girl, tell us!" said Tiffany excitedly.

"Tell you guys what?" I asked.

"John and Kathie sitting in a tree," began Nattie.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Layla and Michelle in unison.

"First comes love, then comes marriage…" continued Serena.

"Then comes Kathie with the baby carriage!" everyone else sang together.

"Haha, like I've never heard that one before!" I exclaimed irritably.

"Awww, come on Kathie, we were just joking!" Beth tried to assure me.

"But seriously, you and John Hennigan? AHHHHH!" squealed Tiffany, "God I swear, you two are like meant for each other! You two are the most perfect couple in the whole WWE Universe!"

"I can totally picture you two on your wedding day already," swooned Gail.

"And once all that crap's over, you and your new hubby can head back to whatever hotel you got married in and stay up all night making love with each other," teased Michelle.

"I call being your maid of honor!" exclaimed Nattie, raising her hand.

"And I'm going to be the one catching your bouquet," laughed Serena.

"Oh shut up about the marr-"

"Seriously Kathie, I can't wait for the day you two elope!" said Layla excitedly.

"But first we'll have to wait for the day he gives her the ring," Beth pointed out.

"What are you talking about, Beth? We're not even a couple. We're just friends," I tried to explain to them. But of course, they weren't listening to a single one of my statements about John and I just being friends. Though I have to admit, them egging me on about hooking up with John and getting married to him and the other part that I don't want to mention were getting to me. I didn't want anyone to know this, but I'm starting to have feelings for John. Who wouldn't? He is just about the sweetest, kindest, and the most special guy I have ever met. Don't forget his hunky god-like features. Every time I talked to him, it was like we were the only people in the room. Every time he laughed, it sent a smile on my face. Every time I look into his eyes, I could feel myself floating up towards the stairway to heaven. Every time he complimented me the whole universe would move in slow motion. Every night I had dreams and sometimes fantasies about him. I'm guilty to admit that some of these 'fantasies' are rather steamy and inappropriate. What can I say? No other guy I've met had ever made me feel this way before.

"Alright guys, now that our guest of honor is here, shall we get started on our program tonight?" announced Beth loudly.

"First, we're heading over to the mall to find some cute outfits and shoes for tonight," began Layla.

"Next, we'll be getting our hair and make-up done at the nearby beauty salon, along with some mani-pedis," said Michelle, "by the way, I was able to pull some strings and managed to get the whole salon to ourselves."

"You'll have to pay one person less for the hair," said Serena gloomily, stroking her clipped head.

"Oh don't worry, Serena, we can always get you a wig," joked Nattie, and everyone, even Serena, burst out laughing.

"After that, we're going to have ourselves a nice, fancy dinner at that Italian restaurant downtown," continued Nattie.

"And for dessert, we're going to hit the hottest club in the area and party all night long!" finished Tiffany, clapping her hands excitedly.

"That sounds really fun," I commented, "so when do we get started?"

"Since you're already here, why don't we start right now? Go get your purse and meet us down in the lobby," said Gail, "but don't forget to give your lover boy a kiss goodbye!"

"Gail!" I exclaimed while all the girls squealed in delight.

"I'll wait for you, Kathie," offered Nattie.

"Thanks Nattie," I said, exiting Layla and Michelle's room and walking over to mine, "this girls' night is going to be really, really fun!"

The eight of us were now looking glamorous and all dolled-up from our trendy new outfits and makeovers. There were a few funny moments in between; one of them involved the hairdresser asking Serena if she wanted a hair-regrowing therapy session. We had just finished dinner at an Italian place, where their pasta was to die for. Okay, it wasn't the healthiest thing on the menu, but at least I'm going to burn it off in the gym tomorrow.

The Sentinel was a recently opened nightclub that's supposed to be just as good as the best ones in Los Angeles. Not that I know about the different nightclubs and all since I wasn't a huge fan of them, but the others assured me their bar carried non-alcoholic cocktails, so why not give it a try. I supposed it was a really popular one too, because when we arrived, there was a long line outside and TWO bouncers checking through people to see if they were allowed inside. We noticed that the bouncers dismissed almost every single person in front of us, so Nattie tried to come up with a plan to flirt with the bouncers so they could get us in. Oh, Nattie, what a bad girl you've been.

The two punk kids in front of us were dismissed due to being underage, and we were up next.

When the eight of us stepped up, one of the bouncers wiggled their eyebrows and wolf-whistled. The other one looked as though he was going to have an orgasm. I turned to Nattie and we both exchanged peculiar looks.

"Evening, ladies," drawled one of the bouncers. He then turned to me, "I don't mean to be rude, but how old are you?"

"Twenty," I replied, taking out my ID and showing it to him.

"Okay," he laughed, "just making sure, because you look so fine tonight, I thought you were 'bout seventeen." Once again, Nattie and I exchanged sarcastic expressions.

The other bouncer was making goofy expressions towards Serena, who giggled and blushed. I don't think we've ever seen Serena like this. "Hmmm… I like that one, Josh," he said, nudging his buddy, "hey you," he then said to Serena, motioning her to come to him, "it's pretty cold inside. Why don't we stay out here and chat for a bit?"

Serena looked a little surprised and replied, "Sure." She then turned to us and said, "I'll be right out here, girls." She held the bouncer by the arm and they walked over to the side.

"I'll be taking a break for now, buddy," said the bouncer to the other one named Josh, and he and Serena walked off.

The rest of us looked at each other and shrugged. Josh let us into the club. "Well that didn't go exactly how we planned it, but mission accomplished," whispered Nattie into my ear.

It looked like one of the nightclubs that I saw on TV. The walls were glowing neon lights and the dance floor was elevated and looked like the ones on the _Dance Dance Revolution_ game machine, except no arrows on them. The bar was over to the left side of the room and had neon lights as well.

Nattie and I occupied seats by the bar while the other girls hit the dance floor.

"You're not going to dance tonight?" I asked Nattie in surprise, as she called for the bartender.

"I just want to keep you company, Kathie," said Nattie, "this club looks like it's full of pervs and we don't want anything happening to you or any of us. Plus it's really crowded over where the others are dancing. Oh look, someone's getting all over Tiff."

I turned to look and indeed she was right. A guy with tribal tattoos was practically grinding with Tiff, who looked a little shocked. She turned to our direction and gave us a look that read, "Help!"

The two of us nodded back at her and ordered our drinks.

"Hello, ladies," said the bartender, a cute blonde with his long hair tied back in a ponytail, "what can I get you today?"

"I'll get a Watermelon Martini," said Nattie.

"Diet Coke, please," I orderd.

"You sure?" said the bartender, leaning over and shooting me a flirtatious look, "you don't wanna take any risks?"

"It's fine, I don't drink," I replied.

"Okay, that's good. So it's a Watermelon Martini and a Diet Coke," said the bartender, giving me a wink before preparing our drinks.

As soon as the bartender's back was turned, I mouthed to Nattie, "Ewwww…"

"Told ya," she mouthed back to me, as the bartender placed our drinks on the counter.

"There you go, ladies," said the bartender, "Watermelon Martini for blondie and a Diet Coke for the lovely brunette. Tips?" He turned to me and pointed to his lips. I exchanged looks with Nattie and snapped, "Yeeaahhh, nice try." Nattie pulled out a dollar and gave it to him. The bartender looked very disappointed and left when someone else called for him.

"Thank God he's gone," I said to Nattie, "test my drink, please. Just to make sure he didn't put anything funny in it."

Nattie took a sip of my Coke and gave me a thumbs up, which meant it was safe. You see, whenever I'm dragged to a nightclub by my friends, I always have one of them test the drink to see if there's any alcohol inside of it. Usually, the drink is safe, but it's always good to check every single time, besides, you don't know what the bartender puts inside the drink. One time while I was in Chicago, I almost drank a Diet Coke that turned out to be spiked by the shady-looking bartender.

I saw Gail over by the music booth, flirting with the DJ. I laughed. When I was on RAW, it usually either Eve or Kelly flirting with the DJ and Gail trying to pull them away. Suddenly, the upbeat tempo of Basshunter was replaced by a slow, ballad version of 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada. Everyone stopped dancing and automatically paired up with someone of the opposite gender. Nattie and I spotted Layla and Michelle slow dancing with each other and burst out in laughter. Those two were mean onscreen, but were an extremely hilarious pairing off screen.

Suddenly, two extremely good looking guys came up to us, and asked if we wanted to dance with them. We shook our heads no, but the boys did whatever they could to try and persuade us. After minutes of listening to corny sexual innuendos and having my thigh being rubbed, they finally gave up and decided to find other girls.

"Boys," snorted Nattie, "they're just too desperate to find someone interested."

* * *

John's POV

Katharyn was out with the girls tonight, so that leaves me hanging out with Truth and Matt in the recreation center. The three of us decided to take turns and play foosball. I knew she was safe with the other Divas, but I still hoped Katharyn was okay. I didn't know why I was suddenly feeling protective of her. It was like I needed her so badly. I kept thinking of her every single day.

I couldn't help it. Katharyn was the most amazing girl I have ever met in my life. Now I was glad I decided to stay in the WWE, just in time to meet the girl of my dreams.

"So Johnny boy, where's your girl tonight?" asked Truth, as he and Matt were having a go at foosball first while I watched.

"She's out with the other Divas," I replied, "they decided to drag her to their girls' night out thing."

"Ah well," said Truth, "at least she's spending some girl time with the other Divas. Girls need their time with their girlfriends too."

"Just like how boys need time with their homies too," said Matt, scoring a goal.

Truth picked up the ball from his goal and put it back into play, "But our little Johnny here is worried about his girlfriend."

"Truth, she's not my girlfriend," I said.

"Yet," added Matt.

"Haven't we already gone over this?" I said irritably.

"Dude, it's pretty obvious that you want to be more than just friends with her," said Matt, "c'mon, I've seen the way you look at her. I saw the look on your face on the day you first met her. You like her. Seriously, don't deny it."

"I know, I know," I said. I'm starting to get really annoyed with Matt and Truth constantly egging me on about Katharyn. True, I love hearing about her and stuff, but telling me to ask her out a billion times a day is really irritating.

"John, all of the other guys are wondering how you got close to her this fast," said Truth, "you know she's the most wanted Diva on Smackdown."

"I'm perfectly aware of that," I replied.

"Well, look who we've got here," said a voice from behind us.

It was none other than the Scottish, self-proclaimed 'Chosen One', Drew McIntyre. He's one of the few people around here who are just like the assholes they portray on TV. Ever since he came into Smackdown, he's been acting like a prima donna. He expects people to do everything for him, gets annoyed at people who don't want to have to do anything with him, and shoves his nose into other people's business. He insults the champions and brags about him beating me for the Intercontinental Title, even though he just lost it to Kofi not too long ago. Guess he's trying to make people forget that Kofi took the title away from him and that he's the 'greatest' Intercontinental Champion in the history of the WWE. Obviously he doesn't deserve to hold such a prestigious title. He should be calling himself 'The Biggest Asshole in the WWE Universe'. I sure wonder what Tiffany even sees in him.

"What do you want, Drew?" demanded Matt. Out of all the people who don't like Drew, Matt hates his guts the most. He's even gone to as far as insulting him on his Youtube channel and his Twitter.

"This has nothing to do with you, Hardy," spat Drew, shoving Matt out of the way and standing nose-to-nose with me. Truth had to restrain Matt from jumping him.

"May I help you, your Highness?" I asked, sarcastically emphasizing on the words 'your Highness'.

"I heard about your little thing with Katharyn," he sneered, "is it true you two are tight?"

"We're friends," I answered gruffly.

"Yeah right," scoffed Drew, "you wish you were more than 'just friends' with her."

"How many times do I have to be bugged about this?" I said, annoyed.

"I'm warning you, John," continued Drew, "you keep away from that girl or you'll die a painful death."

"You got a problem with me and Katharyn being friends?" I demanded angrily.

"The only person who's allowed to have that lovely young lady is me," said Drew, pointing to himself, "and I'll get rid of anyone who gets in my way."

"Does the name 'Tiffany' sound familiar to you, by any chance, Drew?" said Matt, who was still being restrained by Truth.

"Like she needs to know," spat Drew, "You can find Tiffanys anywhere. But there's only one Katharyn, and that one and only Katharyn shall be mine."

"How would you know?" I snapped.

"I'll know when she likes me and wants to be mine," said Drew, smirking.

"And how would you know she'd like someone like_ you_?"

"You'll see once I take her out for dinner and impress her with my smooth Scottish charm," bragged Drew.

_Pfft, what Scottish charm? _I thought to myself, rolling my eyes sarcastically. "Good luck asking her for dinner," I said sarcastically.

Drew's face screwed in anger, and shoved me roughly. Unlike Matt, I didn't even think about fighting back, rather controlling myself by clenching my fists tightly.

"You'll wish you never crossed my path, John Hennigan," sneered Drew, "you think you're so popular with the women, calling yourself The Shaman of Sexy and all these ridiculous nicknames you call yourself. You think you can have all the women you want in the world. You think Katharyn's going to fall for you like all the other pathetic women who want you. You're a joke." He turned his heel and left the recreation center.

As Drew exited the recreation center, I looked over at Matt and Truth. Truth had finally let go of Matt and Matt was growling like a dog.

"That bastard thinks he can get whatever he wants," said Matt angrily, "just because he's Vince's pet and he calls himself 'The Chosen One'."

"Johnny, I know you're going to get Katharyn before McIntyre does," spoke up Truth, "Drew's tied to Tiffany, so you've got one less obstacle than him."

I highly doubt Katharyn would be interested in a bigheaded jerk like Drew McIntyre. She's way too good for him, and he's way too much of a dickhead to have a beautiful, amazing woman like her. I'd like to see the day she turns him down in front of everyone and make him look like an idiot.

"The day Drew McIntyre gets fired will be the day I win the WWE Championship," said Matt, "and unfortunately for me, that's not going to happen anytime soon."


	7. Her Knight in Shining Armor

**Chapter 7: Her Knight in Shining Armor**

* * *

***Author's Note: Same note as the previous six chapters…***

* * *

May 4th, 2010: Smackdown tapings in North Charleston, North Carolina

_Welcome to North Charleston, South Carolina, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Todd Grisham and this is Matt Striker and this is Smackdown! Now for a recap of last week's episode: Jack Swagger debuts his new arm candy in the form of the beautiful Katona and has since begun his misogynic treatment of her. Now Matt, the questions on everyone's mind are how the two of them became an item, and more importantly, why the heck is she being treated this way?_

_I think Swagger needed a beautiful young lady to amp up his champion image, to show that not only did he obtain the world title, but was able to conquer the heart of the most wanted Diva on Smackdown. But his inflating ego could be a possible cause of his mistreatment of the lovely Katona. Anyway, tonight, ladies and gentlemen, World Heavyweight Champion Jack Swagger is set to face the Guru of Greatness John Morrison in a non-title match tonight. The main event, on the other hand, will be Rey Mysterio and the Big Show vs CM Punk and Luke Gallows in a tag team match. I have a funny feeling Serena and that mystery SES member will be involved in that match-up._

_Of course The Straight Edge Society will always have each others' backs; Serena has been a distraction to either Punk's or Gallows' opponents and helping her fellow teammates pick up several wins over the past couple of weeks. Speaking of Divas, another match on the program tonight will be Katona and Gail Kim vs. Team Laycool in a tag team match. Katona and Gail Kim are Smackdown's newest female acquirements from RAW thanks to the annual draft. This will be Gail's first match and Katona's second on Smackdown. Last week Katona was able to defeat Michelle McCool thanks to her buddies Tiffany and Natalya coming out and taking out McCool's devious accomplices, Layla and Vickie Guerrero._

_Also on the card tonight will be MVP vs Ted DiBiase, JTG vs Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston vs Drew McIntyre, as well as The Hart Dynasty vs Caylen Croft and Trent Barreta. That will be all for tonight._

Todd and Matt's commentary was followed by the sound of Jack Swagger's entrance music. The whole arena erupted in boos and hisses. Signs that read colorfully insulting anti-Swagger slogans that varied from, 'Thwagger Thucks', 'Thwagger hath a THpeech impediment', and 'Swagger = LOSER CHAMPION' popped up from the crowd. There, making his way down to the ring, was Jack Swagger, accompanied by his beautiful girlfriend-turned-servant Katona, who looked stunningly pretty in an ruffled pink blouse and dark skinny jeans, her loosely curled hair hanging off her shoulders. A slim yellow headband was placed in her golden brown hair. She looked as though she wasn't very happy with her boyfriend and was staring at the title belt wrapped around Swagger's waist with disdain.

Swagger made his way down the ramp, ignoring the fans that threw insults at him. Katona, on the other hand, hi-fived some of the fans that had held their hands outstretched for her, as she was a fan favorite instead of a heel like her boyfriend. Swagger waited till his girlfriend had arrived, and lowered the bottom rope for her to climb in between the bottom and second ropes. As Katona reluctantly crawled in between the ropes, he slapped her butt playfully, earning himself a threatening glare from her. He shrugged and asked her to get a microphone from the announcer's table. She huffed off and did as she was told.

"Welcome back to the weekly segment of Jack Swagger's Championship State of Address," drawled Swagger. He was returned with boos and insults from the audience.

"I would like to address the importance of my epic win almost a month ago," continued Swagger, speaking loudly over the hissing crowd, "as I remember telling you, I cashed in my Money in the Bank and defeated Chris Jericho to become your new champion. That moment is not just one of the many cashing-ins of the Money in the Bank. Many others before me have accomplished a similar feat like I have – Rob Van Dam (the crowd cheered), CM Punk (the crowd booed), Edge (more boos from the crowd) – but none of them, none of them were as memorable as mine. I took the fastest time out of all these men to cash in my opportunity. I made the wait for all of you over–"

Suddenly, John Morrison's entrance music blasted throughout the arena, and the fans, having been forced to sit through what felt like hours and hours of listening to Swagger's lecture on how he was special from everyone else, got up on their seats and cheered as loud as they could. The cheers amplified even louder when the Shaman of Sexy himself, John Morrison, emerged from behind the Titantron, signaling to the crowd and posing his signature pose in slow motion. John made his way down to the ring, hi-fiving fans and giving away his sunglasses to some random lucky kid in the front row wearing a John Cena shirt.

Katona, whose expression immediately brightened up when John made his appearance, gazed at him in awe. Her depressing frown had changed into a cheerful smile. She looked completely different from the Katona who had accompanied Jack Swagger during his entrance. She looked just like the beautiful, sweet, bubbly Katona that everyone loved. It was rather impressive how she had changed so dramatically all of a sudden.

John entered the ring between the second and top rope, a microphone in his hand. He gave a kind and sweet look to Katona and then glanced at the gold belt wrapped around Swagger's waist.

The music slowly faded as John prepared to speak.

"Hey Swagger," said John into the microphone, "we hear you. We get it. You're the World Heavyweight Champion. We know you happened to be at the right place at the right time when Edge speared Jericho, leaving him in a vulnerable state. We all saw that. We all got it. But do you really have to repeat yourself over, and over, and over again? Week after week after week?"

To back him up, the crowd cheered.

"It was none of your business to interrupt my championship state of address, Morrison," said Swagger, "as the World Heavyweight Champion, I have the power to do whatever I want on this show."

"Um, that's not exactly your job, since you're a Superstar and not the General Manager," John pointed out, "your job is to hold that title until someone who's more awesome than you takes it away from you and return it where it belongs – anywhere but on your waist."

"I won my title fair and square, Morrison," said Swagger, "I beat Chris Jericho–"

"Yeah we know. All it took for you was one little gutwrench powerbomb to win that title. Swagger, a true champion doesn't win his belt because somebody else already did the hard work for you," said John, "a true champion doesn't bore people to death with their 'state of addresses'. A true champion entertains the people by defending his belt against challengers. And lastly, a true champion would never mistreat a beautiful woman the way you did with her (John turned to Katona, who looked up hopefully at him) last week."

Jack looked extremely insulted and was about to punch him when Katona stepped in between the two of them, trying to persuade Swagger not to beat the crap out of him. John laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. She blushed. Sadly, Swagger had to ruin that cute little moment by shoving her aside. This made Morrison extremely infuriated. He tossed his fancy coat aside and began brawling with Swagger in the ring. Katona grabbed Morrison's coat and quickly cleared the ring to go sit by the announcers' table.

Katona watched, sitting on a steel chair by ringside as she watched the two men taking it out on each other in the ring. Swagger had Morrison in a chinlock, which Morrison was able to counter. Swagger missed a clothesline and in retaliation, Morrison jumped up and hit Swagger with a corkscrew flying elbow. Morrison then performed a 180 degree spin flare and executed a leg drop onto Swagger's enormous chest. Swagger wrenched in pain as Morrison taunted him with a pose. Morrison pulled Swagger off the ground and Swagger saw this as an opportunity to counter him with a jawbreaker. As Morrison nursed his jaw, Swagger threw him into the corner with an Irish whip. Swagger began running towards a cornered Morrison and missed – Morrison had slipped through the bottom rope just in time before Swagger could launch himself at him and exited the ring, heading over to where Katona was watching. He flashed Katona a dazzling smile and she giggled flirtatiously. But then her expression changed as she tried to warn Morrison of an oncoming attack from behind by Swagger.

WHAM.

Too late; Morrison had been struck in the back and was now in a vulnerable position. Swagger lifted Morrison up from the ground and slammed him into the metal ring post. Katona gasped as Swagger threw Morrison, who was writhing in pain from his shoulder, back into the ring and he soon followed He positioned Morrison in front of one of the corner turnbuckles and prepared to hit a bodyslam. Luckily, Morrison was able to roll out of the way in time, so Swagger ended up missing his target. Morrison then took this as a chance to hit Swagger with the Starship Pain, but Swagger, too managed to get out the way, so Morrison ended up landing on his feet and staggered before getting hit by a scoop slam by Swagger. Swagger went in for the three count, but Morrison kicked out at two. Swagger punched the mat in frustration and kicked Morrison in the gut, then set him up for the gutwrench powerbomb. Just as Swagger was about to slam Morrison into the mat, Morrison slipped out the way and shoved him before hitting his signature _Flying Chuck_, a springboard roundhouse kick.

It appeared as though Morrison was going to win the match, but only ended up getting a near-fall when Swagger kicked out just before three. Morrison hit Swagger with a standing moonsault, but that still wasn't enough to take out his 6'6'' opponent. Morrison ran towards the ropes, rebounded off the ropes and hit Swagger with a running knee to Swagger's temple, went for a pin, but still got a two count. Clearly frustrated at his opponent's resistance, Morrison walked over to the ropes that were nearest to the announcer's table, and rehabilitated for a short moment whilst gazing into the eyes of the lovely Katona, who was watching him in admiration. By the time Morrison turned around, he was struck in the gut by Swagger, who hit him with a gutwrench powerbomb.

The audience cheered loudly as Swagger unsuccessfully pinned Morrison, who was showing great fortitude in his fight. Swagger decided to lock in his new signature move, an ankle lock. Morrison writhed in pain, struggling to reach the ropes. After two minutes, Morrison finally managed to grab on to the ropes, breaking the submission hold. However, Swagger wasn't going to let his opponent get away from a rope break. He still clutched onto Morrison's ankle, despite the referee constantly ordering him to let go of Morrison's ankle. Finally, after counting to five, the referee signaled the bell keeper for a disqualification to Swagger.

"_Here is your winner by disqualification, John Morrison!" _shrilled the ring announcer, Tony Chimel.

Several referees rushed over to Swagger and managed to break him away from Morrison. Katona, concerned for the injured Morrison, rushed over to his side and nursed him. He gazed into her beautiful sea green eyes as she was making sure he was alright. He smiled as she laid a gentle hand on his injured ankle. Meanwhile, Swagger, who had been restrained by several referees, had finally calmed down and exited the ring, yelling at Katona to come back to him. Katona hesitated for a moment with a disappointed expression on her face, assured Morrison that she would be back for him, and exited the ring, his hand still interlaced with hers and reluctantly letting go, joining the World Heavyweight Champion up on the stage.


	8. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 8: Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These)**

* * *

***Author's Note: Nothing much to say, honestly...***

* * *

May 6th, 2010: In His Wildest Dreams

_I'd just returned from a house show, exhausted and worn out having lost to the self-proclaimed Chosen One, Drew McIntyre. That bastard deserved every single kick and punt I could unleash on him, especially that Flying Chuck towards the end that nearly (legitimately) knocked him out. I could've won if he hadn't gotten up in time and knocked me off the top of the turnbuckle. I inserted the card key into the lock and entered my hotel room…_

_..and there, laying sideways on my bed, was the green-eyed brunette beauty, her hair set in soft, lustrous waves, her sea green eyes sparkling in the candlelight emitting from the scented candles that dimly lit the room. She appeared to be wearing nothing but a mere, black silk robe. Her shapely, long legs looked shiny from what I thought was moisturizer freshly applied onto them. Surrounding her were rose petals strewn all over the bed, giving the room a scented aroma._

_I gasped softly, closing the door behind me and gazing at her lustfully. She was looking back at me with her beautiful green eyes. "How was your match tonight?" she asked softly._

"_Didn't go so great," I answered back. Inside, I was fighting the temptation to grab her and start snogging her roughly. "Could've won if McIntyre hadn't knocked me off the ring post and made me land in an uncomfortable position."_

_A small smile tugged on her face, and she slowly slid off the bed. She began walking slowly towards me, swaying her hips suggestively, her hands sliding down her robe to where it was fastened by a knotted ribbon, slowly undoing it. "Don't worry John, you can always get back at him the next time," she assures me in a seductive tone, finally undoing the knot and taking off her robes to reveal a sultry, black laced bra embellished with diamonds on the straps and a matching thong, garter belt, and sheer black stockings. My breath got caught up my throat as she tossed the robe aside and came closer towards me. I think my heart stopped when she got on her tip toes, crept up to my face and whispered, "for now, make yourself comfortable," before slightly brushing her lips against mine and pulling back._

_I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her by the waist, dipped her down low, and kissed her with all the lust and passion that had built up within me. She did not hesitate in kissing me back. I pulled her back up, not breaking the kiss, shoving her into the wall roughly and kissed her even deeper. I licked her bottom lip and she immediately opened up, allowing our tongues to tango. I grabbed her leg and pulled it up so that she could bend it and let me caress her thigh. We released the kiss and I immediately began working on the side of her neck after slipping off my shirt. As she gasped and tossed her head to the side, I slipped one arm under her knees and carried her bridal style to the bed, my lips still working down her throat. She threw her head back, her luscious long locks cascading down in perfect waves. I gently laid her down onto the bed, climbing on top of her and continuing down to her clavicle. She moaned as I nipped and sucked at the base of her neck. My hands explored every single part of her, not leaving a single place untouched._

_My hands went down from her waist to her hips, massaging them gently before going down to her thighs. I unclipped the garter belt and slid it down her legs along with each stocking. I went down and started kissing down and massaging her smooth legs. After a few minutes, I went to work on the other leg. I licked and kissed up to her thighs. She smiled as I got up and was about to get on top of her, when she got up, rolled out of the way and shoved me down onto the soft bed. _

_I looked surprised as she straddled me, her hands going up and down my chest as she planted light kisses over my pecs. I groaned as she went down and licked my six pack seductively before resuming her kisses down my abs. She came back up and gave me another open-mouthed kiss. My hands caressed down her back and then to her butt and gave it a squeeze. She broke the kiss and gasped, and this allowed me to take control and roll over so that she was lying against the pillows. _

_I chuckled and began to kiss up her ear, whispering words of love to my angel. "I love you," I cooed into her ear, kissing her earlobe as one of my hands wandered down her back once again. I struggled to undo the clasps of her bra. She giggled into my ear. I brought my other hand to her cheek and caressed it gently with the back of it. I laid my lips on hers for a sweet, gentle kiss as I unhooked her bra. Now was my chance. I slowly began to slide the straps off her shoulders; soon the entire bra was about to come off…_

**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP…**

"Argh, noooo…" I moaned in my sleep, reaching over to my phone and turning off its alarm, "I was just getting to the best part…"

"What best part?" came the voice of Matt Hardy from the other bed.

Oh crap. That dream again. I've been having that same dream over and over again ever since I first met Katharyn. I hope Hardy doesn't find out that I've been having wet dreams about the most beautiful girl in the WWE; the last thing I need is for him, Truth, and Jason to egg me on about it.

"Nothing," I quickly answered, getting up from my bed, seeing that I couldn't sleep anymore thanks to my phone alarm.

"C'mon man, tell me," said Matt, "wait, don't tell me. You're having sexual fantasies about Katharyn."

Shit. He figured it all. Smart-ass. But I wasn't going to give it away.

"Of course not," I said, "I was dreaming that I was beating up Drew McIntyre in a Parking Lot Brawl and had gotten into a car and was about run him over with it."

"Good for you, homie," encouraged Matt, "I shall add that to my list of fatal things to do to Drew McIntyre."

"Dude I know you don't like him, but do you really have to hate him so much that you insult him on Youtube and Twitter and even waste your time on a 'List of Ways to Kill Drew McIntyre'?" I asked.

"Johnny, my man, he's the biggest asshole in the WWE Universe. Compare him to Randy Orton in 2005 and you'll think Orton's an angel," scoffed Matt stubbornly.

"Matt, I don't think getting the whole world to hate on McIntyre is the best way to solve your problem with him," I stated, "you already have that brutal feud with him on screen. Why take out more hate on him when you're already permitted to beat the crap out of him in front of the national television?"

"Shouldn't you be having a problem with him, too?" Matt asked, "now he's all up in your face because you both have the hots for the same girl."

"For the hundredth millionth time, Katharyn is not my girlfriend," I repeated for what _was_ the hundredth millionth time I've told Truth, Matt or the other guys this.

"Do we really have to go over this again and again and again?" sighed Matt, "fine, next time, when you and Katharyn finally decide to go at each other, I'm not saying anything."

* * *

May 8th, 2010: Raleigh, North Carolina 

Katharyn's POV

The rest of the girls and I were in the locker room, getting ready for tonight's Smackdown house show in Raleigh, North Carolina. I had changed out of my t-shirt and jeans and was in my wrestling gear: a gold bikini top worn over a zebra stripe patterned push-up bra and knee length black and gold capris that were cut off at the sides. On my left hand was a leather fingerless biker-style glove that had chains and studs on it and on my right was a long, fishnet wristband. Once I had put on my safety gear (eg, elbow pads, knee pads), I started lacing up my boots.

I looked over at Nattie, looking very pretty in her black and pink attire, a la Hart style, making the pink streaks in her hair stand out. I swear, I'm so jealous of Nattie's ring attire, because the Hart family colors suit her so well. I especially love her white wrestling boots, whilst mine are black, just plain black, nothing special about them, so today, I'd replaced the plain black laces with gold ones to match by gold and black attire.

Tonight, I'm scheduled to team with Christian in a mixed tag team match against Luke Gallows and Serena, which is apparently the main event of the night, because Rey Mysterio and CM Punk were going to be at ringside, and right now they're in the middle of this huge feud that's been going on since February. I'm friends with all the Divas in real life, but off-screen, Serena was supposed to be the villainous, straight-edge, 'anti-Diva' who worshipped the ground CM Punk walked on. Christian was going out there with Rey at his side so he could prevent Punk from interfering with the match at any time.

I was supposed to meet Jason in the guys' locker room later on so we could warm up for our match, so I wished Nattie good luck with her match against Layla and left to look for Jason.

Jason was in the second Superstars' locker room, the one for the non-main event wrestlers to use. I knocked on the door and was surprised to find none other than John Hennigan answering.

"Hey," greeted John with a dazzling smile on his face that made me melt. I noticed everyone in the locker room was staring at me. Apparently so was he, "You look good."

"Why thank you," I answered back, "I thought you were in the first locker room?"

"Nope, they've only got Rey Mysterio, CM Punk, and champions like Swagger and Kofi Kingston," said John, "the rest of us are sharing this one. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked sweetly.

"No thank you. I'm just looking for Jason," I replied, "you know, Christian? I'm teaming up with him in the main event match tonight against Gallows and Serena and he wants me to see him earlier so we can warm up."

Before John could answer, Jason appeared behind him and greeted me. Like John, he was already in his wrestling gear. "Hey Katona, you got ready pretty fast," commented Jason.

"So did you and John," I replied back.

"Well John's match is up first so he had to come slightly earlier. He's going up against Ted DiBiase," said Jason, coming out from the locker room.

"Thanks John," I said to John, who smiled again and replied, "anytime, sweetheart."

Jason and I began stretching as we walked down the hallway. We turned and stopped at a large, empty space near some vending machines.

"So you and Hennigan, huh?" he asked me, "didn't realize you two were together."

"As friends, Jase," I assured him, "we're not dating."

"I know," said Jason, swinging his elbows, "that's what John tells me every time I bug him about it. But I can't help but think you two are really close."

"We are," I said, reaching down to my toes (I was able to touch the floor with my elbows), "just not _that_ close."

"Y'know, all the other guys wonder how John got so tight with you in the first place," said Jason, "I mean, you are the hottest Diva in the roster right now."

"Um…" I uttered, blushing, "I've been informed of that."

"On RAW, I heard Cena tried to ask you out for dinner but got interrupted by his wife calling him," laughed Jason. Oh yeah, I remember the time when John Cena wanted to invite me over for Chinese takeout and a movie at his place with his friends but his wife called him and reminded him about their Mexican dinner that same night. "Speaking of RAW, aren't you and young Cody Rhodes together?"

I felt a guilty pang in my chest. I'd forgotten to call Cody for two days. I had been so distracted by work and a sweet, amazing guy named John Hennigan I forgot all about him. Shit, I hope he doesn't get mad at me when I call him later.

"Yes, we are," I replied softly, "almost two years and we're still going strong."

"That's good," he said, "I'm surprised the draft didn't break you two up." Jason noticed that I was looking a little sad and quickly added, "Sorry, I'm not going to talk about it anymore. You feeling alright?"

I nodded, trying to hide my feelings. I missed Cody so much. I wonder when's the next inter-brand show. Whenever that is, I hope it's soon, because Cody has no idea how much I miss him.

"So anyway, all the guys here like you and think you're a really nice and sweet person, but it's guys like Nemeth who are more interested in you," continued Jason, "even Drew McIntyre's got his eye on you, and he doesn't like the Divas on Smackdown very much, except for his fiancé, Tiffany. Odd since he's about to get married to a very lovely young lady. But oh well, he's an asshole anyway, bet there's going to be trouble in that marriage."

I nodded slowly. I've heard of Drew McIntyre's negative reputation with the other Superstars, especially Matt Hardy, who hates his guts. The girls have also informed me on how he's hit on each of them at least once, and once they turn him down, he starts being mean to them, except Tiffany, of course, because she and McIntyre are an item, and whenever Tiff's not around, Layla and Michelle insult him behind her back and gossip on why Tiff's even with a guy like Drew. I've never actually talked to him, so I can't really say much about him. But all I know is that on TV, he's a royal pain in the ass who's Mr. McMahon's pet and thinks he can get whatever he wants.

"But anyway, don't think about the other guys," said Jason, "just remember what you gotta do tonight. When Serena tags in Gallows and he corners you, give him a big whack in the face and then I'll come flying with a dropkick."

"Got it," I said, stretching my arms, "and when Serena's groggy I kick her in the gut and go for the _Krakatona_, right?"

"Exactly," said Jason, "you've got it. You're all set, but for now, just relax till we get called up for standby."


	9. You Love Her

**Chapter 9: Trouble**

* * *

***Author's Note: Slightly revamped and updated; I only own all OCs, specifically Katharyn.***

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far :)**

* * *

May 10th 2010: An Awkward Encounter With Drew McIntyre…

We'd just arrived in New York in time for tomorrow's Smackdown tapings. Today, however, I was slated to make an appearance at a convention center along with Drew McIntyre and Jason for a meet-and-greet session with the fans. Unfortunately for me, that meant no break for me today. To make it worse, I was forced to cancel a lunch date with John, leaving me feeling extremely guilty despite him assuring me that 'these things happen' and he could always take me out for lunch any other day. Initially it was supposed to be just Drew and I, but for some unknown reason, Jason was added at the last minute, adding a big bonus to Captain Charisma's peeps waiting in line, I guess…

It was 10am. Jason and I had just arrived at the arena and there was already a huge crowd waiting for us even though the session doesn't start till noon. Drew wasn't with us; either he went early or he decided to be lazy and go later. I have to admit, I'm relieved that Drew decided not to come with Jason and I. Since I arrived on Smackdown, he's been giving me this creepy yet cocky smirk every time I passed him in the backstage hallways, or in hotels, or when I'm walking back to my seat from the lavatory on the plane. I wonder what he found so interesting about me?

Jason had to answer a call from WWE Headquarters, so I decided to go get some refreshments that had been provided for the staff and the Superstars in one of the rooms. As I was filling up my cup with hot chocolate, I felt a hand on the small of my back and a strong Scottish accent drawl from behind me, "Hello, love."

My heart stopped beating for a second. This was the troublemaker, the royal pain, the spoiled brat Drew McIntyre that everyone hated, both onscreen and off-screen. Despite never speaking to him in person before, I've frequently been warned by my fellow colleagues about his bratty attitude. He snapped at the Superstars whom he felt were better than him and insulted the Divas (except Tiffany, of course) if they rejected his advances. And to make matters worse, he did this all behind his fiancée's back. I was quite amazed at how he was able to hush all the controversy from his future wife and even get her hand in marriage in the first place.

I quickly put on a guise of casualness, turned my head to find Drew McIntyre smirking down at me with the same creepy smile he'd given me every time I saw him ever since I got drafted to Smackdown.

"Um, hi Drew," I mumbled quietly.

"Hot chocolate, eh?" he said, "should've gotten myself some. The coffee here is just horribly disgusting."

I nodded slowly and reached over to grab a white chocolate donut from the snacks tray. I could feel Drew's hand moving down to my butt and squeezing it slightly. I tried my best not to squeal and ended up putting a rather uncomfortable expression on my face. Drew's cocky smirk only got broader.

"You've been on Smackdown for some time now, love," said Drew, "now why haven't we gotten to know each other yet?" The way Drew called me love was nothing like how John called me love. Unlike John, who emphasized the word with sweetness and care, Drew said in a rather aggressive, lustful manner.

I wasn't sure how to answer to this, "Um…" I began, "maybe because we've only passed by in the hallways?"

I realized that this wasn't a good way to answer him, because before I realized it, his face was only inches away from mine, "You've noticed," he said softly, pulling me in closer with his arm that was now around my waist. Now I was feeling extremely uncomfortable and had the biggest urge to let go and run away screaming for Jason. I tried pushing away from him but that only made Drew hold me tighter. Okay, now I was in deep shit.

"You know, Katharyn, love, you're a something," whispered Drew into my ear, because now my head was turned away from him. He stepped back slightly and eyed my body up and down, "Have I ever told you that you truly are a goddess?"

I tried to leave the room, but Drew latched onto my arm tightly and pulled me into him, "Where are you going, love?" he whispered, "I was about to ask you out for a lovely dinner at The Tavern tonight. Of course, you'd accept my invitation, wouldn't you, love? I would be extremely hurt if you didn't show up."

Not only was Drew getting on my nerves, but he was also starting to freak me out a little bit. While a part of me was itching to run back to the hotel and tell Tiffany about her fiancé trying to flirt with me, I eventually realized she wasn't going to believe me since she was going to marry him.

Luckily for me, I heard the door open and stepped in Jason, who pulled Drew off of me and shoved him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Reso?" sneered Drew.

"I was about to ask the same thing, McIntyre," snapped Jason, "what the fuck are you trying to do to Katharyn?"

"It's none of your business, Reso," spat Drew, "I was simply asking that lovely young lady if she wanted to go out for dinner with me."

"Like any girl wants to do that," insulted Jason.

"You're just jealous of me, Reso," snarled Drew, "you're just jealous because Katharyn wants me and not you."

"I think you're a liar," said Jason, "in fact, you're not just a liar. You're a conceited, stuck-up brat who thinks he's in charge of everything around here when in fact he can't always get what he wants."

I stepped in between Drew and Jason before they could attack each other. "Why can't you two just leave the physical part in the ring tomorrow night at the Smackdown tapings?" I pleaded, "besides, don't you two have a match tomorrow?"

"She's right," said Drew, "we'll settle this tomorrow in the ring, Reso." I stepped out of the way so that Drew could exit the room, "and Katharyn," he added, and out of nowhere, I let out a small scream as I felt a hand pinch me from behind, "I'll see you tomorrow, love."

Once Drew had exited the room, I began to nurse the sore part of my ass where that bastard pinched me. Jason came over to me, "You alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I assured him, "he turned out to be a lot worse than I originally thought. Just wondering Jase, how come you're being so protective of me today?"

Jason looked as though he was hiding something. "Jason," I growled in a low tone, as though daring him to keep the secret any longer.

"Fine," sighed Jason, "I was added to the list of meet-and-greet Superstars at the last minute because your lover boy John somehow managed to convince Teddy Long that it wasn't a good idea to leave you alone with McIntyre. He wanted me to watch over you so he wouldn't tray and hurt you. But I can see he's already gotten to you."

I raised my eyebrows in suspicion. Why would John send Jason over to protect me from Drew? I knew Drew wasn't the friendliest person in the world, but did John really care that much about me to send one of his trusted friends on Smackdown to protect me?

I returned back to the hotel by around 3pm. The meet-and-greet sessions were alright; I was surprised to find that I had a larger male fan base than a female one, but then again I guess girls don't really like to watch wrestling. A lot of the people who turned up were mad fanatics who had even printed out pictures of me in a bikini from that swimsuit spectacular photo shoot last year, and a few of them even got them printed onto their t-shirts. One guy even had to get removed from the vicinity because he wouldn't stop asking me to marry him, and he'd actually brought a candy ring and the whole enchilada. I found it rather shocking that I'm actually worshipped by crazy preteen boys who look like they haven't even reached puberty yet. Creepy. I bet their mothers didn't know that stashed underneath their underwear drawers are pictures of some half-naked random chick in bikinis and sexy Halloween costumes. It wasn't like I chose to do those stupid photoshoots; the photographers are just crazy about taking pictures of half-naked women, plus the creative team likes to show off the 'sexiness' of the Divas. As if Kelly Kelly going Baywatch on that Summerslam commercial wasn't enough already.

I slotted in the card key and once I opened the door, I was immediately greeted with the open arms of John Hennigan. What a relief after getting my eyes blinded by the constant flashing lights of cameras everywhere, not to mention that unpleasant incident with Drew McIntyre before the signings. (Speaking of which, he ended up no-showing the meet-and-greet sessions, so I don't think Vince is going to be very happy about that)

"Hey," said John cheerily, "I missed you at lunch."

I merely nodded and lightly moved past him to crash onto the bed. John looked concerned and rushed over to the where I was lying on the bed.

"Love, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, taking my hand; this suddenly sent an electric spark through me, making me slightly less sluggish.

I didn't say anything, but let out a big sigh.

"Did something happen at the signings?" he asked softly.

"McIntyre," I breathed.

"What did he do to you?" he asked, "Kathie, did he hurt you?"

I looked into his deep brown eyes and they were filled with worry and concern. I don't think I've ever seen John looking at me like this before, as though he was afraid Drew had raped me or something. (Thank God that didn't happen) I just about melted when John laid his other hand on top of mine so that my hand was between his and started stroking the back of my hand.

"No," I answered, still looking into his eyes, "he was just being an asshole. Tried to get me to go out with him for dinner tonight at some Tavern place. Oh, and he pinched my ass really hard so now it hurts."

"That bastard," he muttered, "doesn't know how to treat an angel right."

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said quickly, looking down at my hand. My heart crumbled when he caressed his cheek against my fingers and kissed them gently. I immediately began to relax as he repeated this a few times, laying soft kisses on the back of my palm and stroking it gently at the same time. I'd never thought of any other way besides playing _Smackdown vs RAW 2010_ that made me feel relaxed and relieved. The mere touch of John's lips onto my skin soothed me. I have to admit, no other guy, not even Cody, has ever made me feel this relaxed before.

Cody…

Did I really have to bring his name up? Oh great, now I'm going to go into a couple pages worth of mooning and swooning for my dear, sweet Cody. Cody emailed me an e-card this morning, which showed a little guy squirrel running up to a pretty girl squirrel and giving her a nut shaped like a heart. Then it shows an earthquake separating the two squirrels and as they're being torn apart by the earthquake, the heart-shaped nut splits into two halves and then it shows the male squirrel crying over his broken half. It was just as adorable as the message attached to the card Cody sent me:

_My sweetheart, _

_Just like that cute little squirrel on the attached e-card, the other half of my nut is missing. The other half of my heart is missing. Those other halves are you, and your hot sexy ass. Every day, I can't stop thinking about you, baby, I miss you like crazy. Every single RAW taping is not the same without you giving me a good luck kiss before my matches. I miss the days when we walked on the beach and just cuddled in each other's arms before returning back to the hotel. I miss your loving, passionate kisses every day and every night. I miss holding you in your arms every night in bed. I miss the smell of apples from your gorgeous long hair. I miss kissing you goodnight, and kissing you good morning, and kissing you good luck for your Divas Championship match. I miss everything about you, love, and don't forget that. No matter how far we are from each other, I will always be faithfully attached to you. I'm in Kentucky right now, and I'm set to face Evan Bourne, Mark Henry, and William Regal in a Fatal Four Way match for the #1 Contender's spot for The Miz's US title. Wish me luck, and hopefully by the time you receive this I would've won the match and gotten my title opportunity. Reply back via text or phone; unfortunately there isn't a computer in every single hotel we stay in. I can't wait for the next show RAW and Smackdown have together so we can reunite and catch up with each other. _

_With love,_

_Cody._

I sighed as I thought about that cute little message that Cody sent me. He likes to send me these every day and each card pretty much has the same message, but I still love reading them because with every card he sends me, I always look forward to the next time RAW and Smackdown have together. I heard from Truth that it was going to be sometime in July, so I hoped it would come soon. I knew Cody usually doesn't compete in matches at pay-per-views; the last one was him versus Randy and Ted DiBiase at Wrestlemania 26, which of course Randy won, being the most experienced out of the three, so it's unlikely that he's going to be at Over the Limit or Money in the Bank. However, I think Cody might participate in the RAW Money in the Bank Ladder Match, so hopefully I'll be able to see him then.

I looked over at John and he was still kissing my hand. He looked up and smiled at me lovingly. "You feeling better now?" he asked politely.

"Mmmhmm," I replied, getting off the bed and stretching, "thank you for making me feel better, John."

"No problem, love," said John, wrapping his arms around me for a warm hug. I sighed as I breathed in the faint scent of his cologne emitting from his body. John stroked my hair and kissed the top of my forehead. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

There was a long pause that followed. Neither one of us said a word. John rested his chin on top of my forehead, still holding me tight, while I melted into his warmth. Why couldn't we be more than just friends?

_No, I've got to stop thinking these thoughts, as much as I think John is extremely sweet, _I thought, _I really like him, but I still love Cody. I've got to snap out of these inappropriate thoughts of wanting to be more than just friends with John._

"I'm going to go see the girls," I said, breaking the awkward silence between us, taking my card key and walking over to Beth and Gail's room.

"Kathie!" greeted Gail, giving me a warm hug, "how was the meet-and-greet thingy?"

"It went fine," I replied, taking a seat on their couch, where Beth and Layla were watching Two and a Half Men on TV, "almost every single male fan who showed up asked me to sign a picture of myself in a swimsuit."

"That's cuz you're a hottie with a body, Kathie, and all the men in the world want you," said Layla. I asked where Michelle was, and she explained to me that Michelle was somewhere else making an appearance at a bookstore with her fiancé, Mark, more commonly known as 'Taker.

"I heard about what happened with you and Drew McIntyre," said Beth darkly, turning off the TV, "are you alright?"

The mood in the room suddenly changed from light to dark. Gail and Layla turned and looked as though someone had died. I was fine, I told them, but suddenly I was attacked by three Divas hugging the daylights out of me. Was Drew McIntyre really that bad that everyone pitied me for what had happened at the convention center today?

"I'm fine, guys," I protested, but the three of them still kept on hugging me. I heard the door open and Nattie's voice going, "What the heck is going on in here? Why are you guys all looking so mopey? And why are you all hugging Kathie?"

"You-know-who," whispered Beth.

Nattie gasped and closed the door. "Out of the way, people!" she yelled, pulling Layla, Gail and Beth away from me. I honestly don't know how she's even able to pull Beth, who's an Amazon (wait, let me correct that to GLAMazon), off of me. She pulled me into her arms and squeezed me tightly. "Kathie! What did that bastard do to you?" she gasped, "did he…"

"I didn't get raped, Nattie!" I exclaimed. That statement managed to let me breathe properly again, because Nattie immediately let go of me and put an arm around me.

"Then what happened, girlie?" she asked me.

I explained to her and the others about the incident at the convention center.

"Good thing Jason was with you guys," said Beth, "who knows what would've happen if he wasn't."

"But it wasn't like Jason was originally going to be there," I pointed out, "apparently, he told me that John managed to convince Teddy Long that it wasn't safe for me to be alone with McIntyre, so he suggested that Jase tag along and join the meet and greet session so that I could have, like a 'bodyguard' with me."

This explanation earned a completely different reaction from when I told them what had happened at the convention center.

"AWWWWWW!" squealed Layla excitedly.

"Awwwww, that's so sweet, Kathie!" exclaimed Gail excitedly, "I can't believe John would do something so thoughtful and caring for you!"

"He must really, really care about you to send one of his buddies to protect you from mean old Scotty," said Nattie, "I am so jealous of you! Not even Tyson does that for me when I have to be by myself for public appearances!"

"Kath, you are incredibly lucky that John cares about you," said Beth, "a LOT. I mean you can't find very many guy friends who are watchful and protective of you."

"Guy friends?" said Layla, "I think you two are the most perfect pairing ever! Seriously Kathie, you're so lucky to have a guy like him! I mean, none of my guy friends even care if I'm out alone in public with a creepy pedophile!"

"And don't deny it, Kathie," added Gail, "we all know that you and him are just friends. But don't you think he could have feelings for you that are more than 'just friends'?"

Gail was right. John and I are just friends. But I had feelings for him that were far from 'just friends'. I wanted to be more than just friends with John. Aside from his irresistibly handsome features, he had been nothing but sweet and caring towards me, from the several times we interacted with each other, to the way he made me feel better after today's incident. I really, really liked John, but what about my relationship with Cody?

* * *

John's POV

"I'm so sorry, John. I've failed you. I mean, I could've been in there with her, but McMahon called me and needed to talk to me about something important, so I had to answer that goddamn call and then she wandered off and then…"

I was sitting on the side of Jason's bed as I watched him pacing up and down the room. He looked extremely distressed. All I wanted to do was check with him about Katharyn and ask him about the meet-and-greet session that took place this afternoon, and now he was going on and on and on about how he 'failed his mission' and 'McIntyre hitting on Katharyn'.

"…I found her in the room where the refreshments were and McIntyre was getting way too close to her and she looked like she needed help, so I had to come to the rescue and…"

"Jase, chill. I've heard the whole story," I interrupted him, "Kathie told me when she came back from the convention center. She's not hurt and she's all better now; she was just feeling a little disturbed about him trying to hit on her."

"I know, man," said Jason, finally stopping the pacing that was making me dizzy, "sorry, I tend to get paranoid over things like these. But you know that bastard is never up to any good, and if he's trying to get touchy-feely with Katharyn, that's not a good sign, especially if you're keeping an eye on her for the man who's madly in love with her."

"I'm not madly in love with her, Jase," I said. Okay, maybe I was, but if I weren't trying to hide my feelings for Katharyn in front of the guys, Drew McIntyre would've been a dead man by now.

"Johnny, I think it's pretty obvious how much you like this chick," said Jason, "and don't protest. Truth and Matt have told you a billion times already. Isn't it pretty obvious that you want to be more than 'just friends' with her?"

I have to admit, I'm a terrible liar. But I decided that the first person to know about my true feelings for Katharyn would be Jase, because he's the most mature out of my close circle of friends on Smackdown. Obviously if I told Matt, he'd go around spreading the great news, as though Santa had just given him the WWE Championship for Christmas. I just can't break it to Truth, because he'd probably figure it out by himself, since of course, he's R-Truth, and knows the truth. I came to Jason for advice when I found out Melina was cheating on me with Batista. I came to him when I missed Jeff after he left the WWE. So basically, Jason was my psychologist for my problems.

I told him how I first fell for Katharyn when I saw her that day in the restaurant getting her tomato pesto eggs. ("You ate eggs with red onions, tomato sauce, pesto, and extra cheese?" Jason asked in surprise) I told him about the tingly senses in my body whenever I was with her. I told him about the physical reactions my body made whenever I saw her. ("That's a big thing, my friend," said Jason) I described the feelings that I felt for her in complete detail. I even had to cough up that dream I've been having for a while. ("Okaay…did I really have to know that?" asked Jason, shocked)

There was no question I was falling in love with Katharyn more and more with each day that passed. She was my dream girl come true. She was everything I looked for in a woman—stunningly beautiful, artistic, innovative, innocent, yet vivacious and irresistibly adorable. I couldn't get enough of her lovable charm and her sweet personality.

After an hour or two of explaining everything to Dr. Charisma, he only managed to tell me one thing…

"You love her. Not as a friend. Much, much more than that, my friend."


	10. Just Teasing

**Chapter 10: Just Teasing**

* * *

***Author's Note: I only own Katharyn and any other OCs***

* * *

May 25th, 2010: Smackdown

_World Heavyweight Champion Jack Swagger and John Morrison, the Shaman of Sexy, have been feuding for weeks now over two things: the world title, and a trophy in the form of the beautiful Katona. It has been a month since Swagger has begun his unloving treatment of the lovely Diva, and we're not the only ones who have noticed this. As a result, she has caught the attention of the Guru of Greatness himself. We've seen backstage segments of the two sharing cute little moments together, and even some of those moments interrupted by the jealous yet conceited boyfriend. WWE's latest love triangle will take an even uglier toll when the All-American American faces the Friday Night Delight in a match tonight, with the lovely Katona as the special guest referee for the match-up. _

The arena erupted in boos as 'Down on Your Knees' by Age Against the Machine began to play. This meant that Jack Swagger was here. The cocky All-American American was noticeably missing his arm candy, but it wasn't like he cared anyway; as long as he had the gold wrapped around his belt, things were normal for him. Swagger ignored the booing fans as he slowly trudged down the ramp towards the ring, climbed in between the second and top ropes, and raised his hands, pointing at his title. The crowd simply returned this with a medley of boos and insulting signs being raised. Swagger didn't need to be a face to be a champion, he simply believed that these ungrateful parasites would rather have a superhero like Rey Mysterio or a veteran like The Undertaker wearing that title belt than him, a former ECW Champion and one of the currently rising superstars on Smackdown.

As Swagger's entrance music faded out, the whole arena was filled with the sound of blaring guitars and the titantron has changed from Swagger gutwrench powerbombing an innocent bystander in the form of Evan Bourne to The Shaman of Sexy and him awesomely pwning random dudes with his totally awesome high-flying moves. The audience stopped booing and everyone stood up in standing ovation, cheering loudly and pulling up the signs for the fan favorites.

John Morrison was here, looking very sharp-dressed in his shiny fur coat and custom-made sunglasses. Fireworks erupted from the stage as he posed in slow motion, allowing the camera to get a view of the hottest man alive (me: drools). He strutted down the ring, hi-fiving the outstretched hands of several fans. He got up on the ring post, posing for the cheering fans. From there, he glanced down at the piece of gold sitting on Swagger's waist, and pointed to it, notifying Swagger that he was after the World Heavyweight title. The two opponents glared down at each other, knowing that they weren't allowed to beat the crap out of each other until…

_Gimme a heeeelllllllll yeeeaaahhhhh…_

The whole arena suddenly erupted in cheers and whistles. Fireworks blasted from the stage, and much to the fans' (and John's) delight, there was the lovely Katona, wearing a very sexy referee's outfit – which composed of a black and white striped bikini top with a sleeveless black leather vest on top, black hot pants, black sneakers and knee-high black and white socks. This was the special guest referee for the main event match of tonight.

Morrison's eyes filled with arousal as he gazed at the brunette beauty making her way down the ramp, greeting and hi-fiving excited fans on her way down to the ring. She turned her head towards Morrison. The twinkle in her sea green eyes sent a tingle down his spine; he couldn't take his eyes off of this beautiful young lady and the same could be said for Swagger as well, who slapped her butt playfully (and earning himself an evil glare from her).

Katona called for the bell to ring, officially starting the match. The two men immediately began the match with a strong grapple. The grappling shifted over to the corner turnbuckle, with Morrison's back to the turnbuckle. Katona reminded Swagger to break the grapple now that Morrison was cornered. Swagger let go of Morrison and backed away while checking out his lovely girlfriend in the hot referee outfit at the same time, whistling flirtatiously. This distraction allowed Morrison to grab Swagger from behind and execute a STO, slamming Swagger's face into the mat. The audience cheered excitedly as Morrison dropped his elbow onto the back of Swagger's neck several times.

After a few elbow drops, Morrison performed a 180 degree spun flare that transitioned into a leg drop onto Swagger's back. Swagger moaned in pain and rolled over so that his back could no longer endure the pain. Morrison attempted to send Swagger into the corner by an Irish whip, but Swagger was able to counter it and make Morrison crashing into the turnbuckle. Swagger attempted to strike with a clothesline, but Morrison moved out of the way in time for Swagger to crash into the ring post.

Morrison springboarded off the top rope, but Swagger pushed Morrison off the rope and Morrison fell off the rope and crashed onto the ground outside the ring. Swagger slipped out of the ring. At this, Katona began counting to ten for the countout and yelled at the two to get back in the ring. Morrison countered an Irish whip attempt by Swagger, sending Swagger crashing into the announcer's table. Morrison rolled back into the ring and winked at Katona, who smiled and giggled flirtatiously. The two of them turned and watched as Swagger struggled to get up. Katona was now counting at four…

Swagger turned and discovered that Morrison was sweet talking his girl. He appeared to be whispering something into her ear that made her blush and giggle. At five, Swagger stormed back into the ring and started punching Morrison aggressively. Katona tried to break up the two, but obviously it wasn't easy breaking up two wrestlers who were over 6 feet tall. Thankfully, Morrison managed to dodge one of Swagger's punches and landed a European uppercut of his own. Morrison took advantage of Swagger's stirring and landed a swinging neckbreaker. As Swagger slowly got up, Morrison springboarded off the ropes and successfully hit the signature _Flying Chuck_.

Now was his chance. Morrison adjusted the half-unconscious Swagger so that he was in position for the final, devastating blow of _Starship Pain_.

Katona rushed over to where Morrison had pinned Swagger…

One…

Two…

…THREE!

Morrison had won. It wasn't for the title, but Morrison had defeated the World Heavyweight Champion in a singles match. Katona raised Morrison's hand up in victory and acknowledged him, pointing to him proudly as the victor of the match. Morrison suddenly pulled Katona into the warmest hug in the world, which at first startled her, but she soon gave in to that irresistible smile on Morrison's face. He cupped her chin and gazed into her eyes, stroking her cheek lovingly with the back of his other hand.

That sweet moment between them had to be interrupted by an exhausted and infuriated Jack Swagger, whom no one had noticed slithering out the ring, grabbing his title belt, and hitting Morrison over the head with the gold plate. Katona gasped as Swagger roughly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the unconscious John Morrison. She was still staring in shock at Morrison lying crumpled on the canvas as Swagger forced her up the ramp and backstage.

Once Swagger and Katona disappeared behind the Titantron, the camera zoomed in to where Morrison, who had gained consciousness, was being assisted out of the ring by a few referees who had come over with an ice pack for him to nurse the spot where Swagger had whacked him with the title belt. The camera cut off when Morrison placed the ice pack on his head and exited the ring. That was all for tonight's episode of Smackdown.

* * *

Backstage after Smackdown

John's POV

I returned back to the locker room, still nursing that spot where Jack had hit me. Man, I know it wasn't supposed to be legit, but Jack had hit me harder than he should have. That title belt is a lot tougher than it looks.

I tried to think about Katharyn. Damn, she looked so fucking hot in that sexy little referee outfit during my match earlier; it was difficult not to get distracted by those boobs, that ass…okay I don't think I'll get into that. Well, you know what I mean. I wish they'd replace all the referees with her, except we'd all screw up on the camera and the camera wouldn't even be on the people wrestling in the ring…

I suddenly had the biggest urge to go see her, so I knocked on the Divas locker room door to see if she was in there.

And much to my delight, Katharyn answered the door, still wearing the bikini top of her referee uniform. Man, I had to stop myself from staring at the 36Cs that were practically bursting out the tiny halter top. (I don't exactly know what her bra size is, by the way)

"Hey," she greeted me, "you did really great out there tonight."

"Thanks," I replied, "you looked really hot out there, Miss Special Guest Referee." I was still staring at her distracting breasts.

"You feeling better after that whack to the head?" she giggled, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms(and causing her cleavage to become more distracting than it had been before). God, she was so adorable whenever she giggled, I mean, jiggled.

"Yeah," I answered, nodding my head towards the ice pack that was still on my temple, "you should tell your onscreen boyfriend not to hit me so hard." I laughed.

She let out another adorable giggle which just made me want her more.

"So what are you doing tonight?" she asked me, stepping in close towards me so she could place her hands on my bare chest. I felt goosebumps traveling down my abs. What does this woman do to me.

"Mmm, nothing really. I thought about returning back to my hotel, single and lonely and bored," I answered. I decided that this was a great time to get flirty with her, since she was astoundingly irresistible right now.

"Are you suggesting something?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I was suggesting you and I find a place to eat after the show," I replied, slipping my arms around her small, exposed waist.

She glanced back, making sure that no one was in the locker room, "Or how about we stay in and order room service," she flirted back. Damn, I was feeling so horny right now, even though we were just casually flirting as friends. Wait, is there even such thing as flirtatious friends?

"That sounds like a great idea," I replied, moving my head towards her ear and whispering, "meet me in the carpark in half an hour," before laying a gentle kiss on her ear. Man, I'm going to have to get her full, kissable lips the next time I try this. I felt her tremble slightly. "You cold?" I asked her, even I was the one who was shirtless and sweating like a pig.

"No, I'm fine," she replied, pulling away from me, "and yes, I'll see you later." She turned around, pulled her hair up, and pointed to the clasp on her bikini, "could you help unclip this for me?"

_Oh my pleasure, baby, _was all I could think right now, but I nodded and slowly, so slowly, unclasped her bikini top. I could feel my heart going on a sugar rush. If only I were the one taking it off and seeing what was inside of it. I slowly laid my hands on her waist and whispered, "See you later, love."

When I let go of her, she turned her head and smiled at me. I closed the door, silently congratulating myself for having done that. God, I swear, is it possible to love this woman more than I already do? She is such a tease. 


	11. Forever Faithful

**Chapter 11: Forever Faithful**

* * *

***Author's Note: Same note as previous chapters...***

* * *

May 29th, 2010: Good Morning, Flowers

I was awakened by the knocking on the door, the sound of crumpling plastic, and suddenly…

"Kathie, Kathie, Kathie, Kathie!"

I felt the bed bouncing up and down roughly. All of a sudden, I was being shaken awake by my roommate, Nattie, jumping on the bed and shaking me on the shoulders.

"What, what, what?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes and sitting up on the bed.

"You got a present!" sang Nattie, shoving a bouquet of red roses into my face.

I stared at the lovely bouquet of roses oddly. A dozen red roses were wrapped in a lovely fashion, with gold and silver ribbon wrapped around the stems. The paper was a soft pink shade, and a layering of plastic was protecting it. Hmmm…wonder who sent me these?

"Oh yeah, there was a card with this too," added Nattie, placing a small envelope on top of the roses.

I put the roses aside and opened the white envelope. Inside was a note that was written by someone who had attempted to write it in calligraphy…

_Dear Sweetheart,_

_I saw these beautiful roses as I strolled past the florist not too long ago. I ordered these to be sent to your room because they reminded me of your lovely, rosy complexion. All these roses combined cannot be compared to your stunningly flawless beauty, though their plucked petals would have been perfect to scatter all over a bed and light that bedroom with scented candles. _

_With Love,_

_A Secret Admirer_

I blushed as I read the message over and over again. This was such a sweet little note, I really wonder who wrote it?

"Oooh, can I read it?" asked Nattie.

"Sure," I answered, handing back the card to Nattie. As she read the little note on the card, I took the bouquet of roses lying on my bed and stroked its petals. They were the softest petals I have ever felt on a rose. They were also the freshest, even though they were ordered and not bought directly.

When Nattie got to the 'A Secret Admirer' part, I heard her squeal with excitement.

"Oh my God, girlie, I swear you are the luckiest girl in the world," gushed Nattie, "not only do you have the hunkiest friend in the form of John Hennigan, but you're pretty, smart, are one heck of a wrestler, and now you have a secret admirer! Whoever wrote this card seems like an extremely sweet and romantic type of guy…hmm… could it be a fan who's a hopeless romantic?"

"I don't think so," I answered, "besides, how do the fans know which hotel we're staying in anyway. I didn't check in with my real name, so unless we have a stalker, it's unlikely that it's a fan."

"Could it be one of the Superstars?" asked Nattie, "or a backstage crew member?"

"I think that's more likely since they're on the road with us all the time," I replied.

"Girlie, how about we discuss this later," said Nattie, "the boys invited us to hang out at the pool with them later, so get changed into your sexy swimsuit."

I got out of my bed and was about to grab my swimsuit, but ended up getting it thrown into my face by Nattie, who had rummaged through my suitcase and pulled out my bikini and passed (I mean threw) it to me.

"Nattie! I am not wearing this!" I exclaimed, realizing she'd thrown the bikini she'd forced me to buy yesterday when we went shopping at a local mall.

"Yes you are, girlie!" sang Nattie, who had already changed into her swimsuit, "you are not going to wear that boring old one piece to the pool!"

"I'd very much rather wear that boring old one piece than this skimpy little thing!" I protested.

"You're a hottie with a body, girlie, and you've got to show the whole world that you're not afraid to hide it," said Nattie, "besides, I heard _John's_ going to be there." She teased me.

"Oh shut up, Nattie!" I exclaimed, my cheeks glowing red.

* * *

John's POV

The guys were extremely bored and had nothing in their schedules today since Teddy had decided to give everyone the day off. This meant no one was making appearances, going on talk shows, that sort of promotional work, for the day. Teddy also reserved the pool for only the WWE Superstars to use for the day, so Matt and Jason suggested that we invited the Divas to hang out with all the Superstars, something like a pool gathering.

To be honest, I didn't exactly feel like going to the pool, but when I realized Katharyn was going to be there, I suddenly had the urge to be there no matter what happens. I didn't care; as long as Katharyn was there, I was perfectly all right with Matt and Jason's idea.

Jason, my roommate, and I went to go meet up with Matt and Truth at the pool, and by the time we arrived, most of the WWE Superstars were already there. I spotted Matt and Shelton over by one of the lounge chairs near the Jacuzzi having a drink. They waved over to us.

"So Matt, everyone's here?" I asked.

"Not everyone," said Matt, "we're still missing Jericho and a few other people like DiBiase and Guerrero, and only a few of the Divas are here. Truth isn't down here yet because he's calling his folks back home."

I glanced over at the Jacuzzi and noticed that Tiffany was talking to none other than Drew McIntyre himself.

"What's he doing here?" I asked, frowning over at McIntyre.

"Oh, we had to invite him, John," said Jason, looking upset, "we're really sorry. Teddy said we couldn't have the pool unless McIntyre was invited. Plus, Tiffany would get suspicious if he wasn't invited."

"Hey John," spoke up Shelton, "you got hit pretty hard over the head by Jack on Tuesday's Smackdown tapings. You feelin' alright, man?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now," I answered. I think Shelton was the tenth person to ask me that so far. Adam actually informed me yesterday that it looked as though Swagger had REALLY hit me over the head with that belt and knocked me unconscious on the TV screen.

Shelton and I began talking about the storylines that we were currently involved with right now on Smackdown.

"Lucky," said Shelton, after I told him about the love triangle storyline that I was involved in at the moment, "you get to be with the hottest Diva on Smackdown and be her hero and all that. Speaking of Divas, looks like some of them have just…woah…" exclaimed Shelton, glancing over at my shoulder.

I turned around and he was right. Two Divas had just arrived at the pool, and one of them was Katharyn, looking very lovely in an off-the-shoulder white cover-up sundress, her aviator sunglasses perched on her forehead and her lustrous golden brown locks in soft beach waves. She appeared to be talking to her best friend Nattie; the two of them were looking for a place to settle. Katharyn glanced over at me and waved cheerily with that gorgeous smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile and wave back to her. It had now become an instant reaction whenever we both saw each other from a distance. "How do you know she's waving to you?" asked Shelton sarcastically.

I didn't answer him. My eyes were still glued to the British beauty. I watched her every move—renting towels from the towel boy (who didn't stop staring at her even after her back was turned) and walking over to where Natalya had found two vacant lounge chairs that were directly opposite from where I was standing. I silently bet Natalya picked that on purpose so that Katharyn and I could be facing each other. After ordering their drinks from a waiter who also had the same expression on his face as the towel boy when he saw Katharyn, the girls were ready to swim.

And that was when Katharyn slipped off her cover-up, revealing the sexiest thing I had ever seen in my life—an extremely toned four-pack torso with a pair of full, plump breasts and a _very_ nice ass, with curves in all the right places, plus a great pair of legs that put Stacy Keibler's to shame. She had nothing but a metallic blue bikini on, the twin globes of her breasts giving a nice cleavage to her top and the scrunched up Brazil-cut bottom showing off just the right amount of her delectable ass.

"Damn," I heard Shelton breathe from behind me.

He took the words right out of my mouth. Katharyn was the sexiest woman alive. It was not possible for a woman to turn this many heads. She looked about the hottest I had ever seen her before. I mean yeah, I've seen her in her ring attire and her summer photo shoot pictures on , but this was a billion times better in person. I was still staring at her with a dazed expression on my face. She turned to look back at me and the smile on her face grew wider as our eyes met. I wiggled my eyebrows flirtatiously and she burst into a cute laugh that only brightened up the sea green eyes that enchanted me every time I looked into them. I chuckled when Katharyn's rosy cheeks blushed and she tried hiding her face from view.

"How'd you get a girl like that to be your friend, Johnny?" asked Shelton, still gaping open-mouthedly at Katharyn, "dude, if I were you, I'd be more than just friends with a girl like her."

Who wouldn't want to be more than just friends with this goddess? She absolutely took my breath away. Now that she captured my full, undivided attention, I was going to go over and chat with her, while taking in that perfect bikini body of hers, of course.

* * *

Katharyn's POV

Nattie and I decided to order some snacks first before hitting the Jacuzzi. The guy at the counter, a young, dark-haired male who looked about my age, widened his eyes and grinned when Nattie and I, wearing nothing but bikinis, approached the countertop and took our places there. Nattie ordered a grilled cheese sandwich for herself while I ordered a side of French fries.

"I feel so exposed, Nattie," I groaned, "I hate you for making me wear this."

"But you look great in bikinis, girlie," said Nattie, "you can't spend the rest of your life wearing boring one piece swimsuits!"

"But everyone was staring at me when I took off my sundress," I said quietly, "and you know I don't like being stared at."

"You should be used to that by now, Kathie," said Nattie, "you're the prettiest girl in the WWE Universe! And besides, you could tell that John liked it. He practically had to keep his jaw off the ground when you took off your sundress."

"Do you have to remind me every single time?" I hissed, "it's not something I'm fully proud of, you know. I'd rather be known for my talent than my looks. I'm a wrestler, not a Playboy cover girl." That was true. I had actually been called several times to pose for Playboy. Pfft, like that was going to happen. Over my dead body would I take off my clothes for the whole world plus a creepy 80 something year old pedophile to see me naked on a perv's magazine.

"I know that sweetie," said Nattie, "but you look hot! So many girls are dying to be in your shoes right now! Not many people can pull off a metallic bikini like you do."

"Seriously Nattie, I feel like I'm not wearing anything," I whispered.

"But what about when we have those summer photo shoots?" she asked me.

"I'm forced to wear those!" I protested, "how do you think I was able to wear that slutty referee's outfit on Tuesday? They only let me cover up the top with a vest that didn't zip up. I secretly think whoever creates our characters are quite perverted."

"Well who cares, Kathie, you've actually got the looks and the body to pull off sexy outfits," said Nattie jealously, "just don't think about the drooling men."

"Fine," I groaned, "imagine being watched by almost every single man in the room, Nattie. Then you'll get an idea of why I'm so self-conscious." The guy placed two plates of food in front of us.

"Speaking of drooling men…" said Nattie, glancing back and turning towards me excitedly, "your lover boy is here."

"Oh shut up, Nattie," I snapped. I looked up and indeed she was right. There was John Hennigan in nothing but board shorts. His hair was wet and slicked back, his signature diamante cross pattern sunglasses perched on his forehead. It was very hard not to stare at that soaked six-pack that was dripping with pool water.

"I'll leave you two alone so you guys can talk," said Nattie, taking her plate of grilled cheese and fries and walking off to the lounge chairs by the pool where our stuff was.

"Hey Katharyn," greeted John, taking Nattie's seat. I could feel the heat creeping up my cheeks as I felt his stare run down my entire body, "you look very sexy today." He complimented, averting his gaze from my chest and back up so that he was looking at me eye-to-eye. He gave me one of those attractive smirks that made me blush harder.

"Thank you," I responded, feeling very flattered and embarrassed at the same time, "don't ask. Nattie forced me to wear this little thing."

"Don't be embarrassed," said John, once again checking me out with his wandering eye, "you put every Diva who's posed for Playboy to shame."

Does he really have to make me blush harder? I suppose he decided to get a little flirtier with me lately. I laughed, replying, "Yeah, I don't see how they have the guts to take it all off in front of an 80-something year old pedophile whose girlfriends could be his great granddaughters."

"Oooh, burn," laughed John. He turned to the guy behind the counter and ordered himself a cheeseburger.

I began popping a few French fries into my mouth since they were starting to get cold. "So what have you been up to lately?" asked John.

"Well this morning I received a bouquet of pretty red roses from a secret admirer," I told him.

John raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really?" he said, "that's cute. Who do you think they're from?" he asked. I could see the twinkle in his eye as he said this. He must really want to know who my secret lover is.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I think it's someone who works in the WWE, that's all I know. But it could be anyone from the WWE, Superstar or crew member."

"That's a lot of possibilities," said John, "after all, you are the most wanted Diva on Smackdown."

"It's not exactly something I want to be well known for," I said, "if I had to pick between being ugly and talented and beautiful and useless, I'd choose hideous and talented."

"But you're beautiful and talented, so why choose being hideous?" he asked. I giggled, earning myself a dazzling smile from him that made me melt.

"Oh, stop being so nice," I said, lightly punching him on the arm. Before I could pull back my arm, he clasped his hand around my wrist. I stopped. I felt it move so that our palms met.

"I'm not being nice, love," said John softly, still keeping eye contact, "I'm talking straight from the heart. Honest." He used his thumb to stroke the back of my hand sweetly. The soft touch of every stroke of his thumb brought me back to that day when Drew McIntyre had harassed me at the convention center and when John comforted me caringly with this touch after I had returned back.

As much as I didn't want to, I had to tell John that I was already dating Cody, and that I couldn't be more than just friends with him until I was single. I'm not the type of person who cheats behind their boyfriend's back while working on another show. That is the absolute last thing I would ever do to Cody. I was a strong believer in committed relationships, so that explained why I was far from the 'love him and leave him' type. I believed in steady, long-term relationships that should only end when either the couple decides to end it or if one of them cheats on the other with someone else. Cody would never cheat on me, so unless he and I decided to break up and move on with our lives, we're not splitting up any time soon. I knew he would never cheat on me.

I was far from denying my growing feelings for John, but I knew I couldn't be with him unless I was single. However, I couldn't end the relationship with Cody so abruptly. Cody had done nothing wrong to cause cracks in our relationship.

But what about John? He's so sweet to me and I absolutely adore him, but how could I tell him that without ruining our friendship. Perhaps he'd be pleased to hear my heartfelt confession and ask me to be his one and only, but there was one thing holding me back from making my inappropriate, unfitting fantasies come true.

That one thing was my steady relationship with Cody that is still going strong to this day.

This was going to be an extremely difficult decision.


	12. Flowers and Chocolates

**Chapter 12: Flowers and Chocolates**

* * *

***Author's Note: I know it's Chapter 12 and the climax hasn't happened yet, but I want to get through to at latest Chapter 20 or something like that until the story takes a turn in events. For now, just bear with secret admirer's gifts, cute moments between John and Katharyn, as well as a couple of Smackdown chapters. Oh, and just so you guys know, I will write a Smackdown chapter every 2-4 chapters so that I can include the onscreen Swagger/Katona/Morrison love triangle storyline as well. P.S. I only own Katharyn and any other OCs if there are***

**April 8th 2011: A little bit of changes here and there that aren't too obvious...**

* * *

May 29th, 2010: Trouble…

"That's really sweet of you, John," I replied, "but you don't have to compliment me every single time we see each other."

"But I want to," said John, grinning at me, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. Could I ask for a guy who could be any sweeter?

"Just wondering, why did you guys invite us down to the pool?" I asked, hoping to divert him from the previous subject.

"It was Matt and Jason's idea to have everyone come down here and just hang out for the day," said John, "Teddy was in a good mood today so he let everyone take the day off, and Matt and Jase wanted to have a little gathering, so they asked Teddy to book the pool for only the WWE Superstars to use."

"That's cool."

"Well to be honest, I didn't really want to come down here," said John, "I'm not a huge pool person, but then when they said there were inviting everyone, I realized this was a good chance for us friends to talk."

"'Friends'?" I faked being offended at him referring to us as 'friends', "you mean I'm just a plain old friend to you?" I put on a fake pout, which made John laugh.

"Awww, don't be offended, love," said John, who had gotten my message that I was joking around with him, "I just want to take our friendship a little bit slow first."

"And what exactly are you implying, John?" I asked suspiciously.

He simply chuckled as his reply and placed an arm around me and hugged me sideways.

"Hey Kathie!" called Tiffany from the hot tub, waving over at me, "you wanna join us over here?" I could see she was with Gail, Nattie, Montel, and Ted.

"Sure," I called back. I turned to John, finished the last of my fries, and said, "I suppose we'll talk later?"

"Not a problem," replied John, stroking my arm gently, "I'll see you afterwards, love."

I smiled and nodded and went to join Tiff, Gail, Nattie, and the other two guys there. I could feel John's stare locked on to me as I walked over to the hot tub.

Sure enough, when John's friends walked over to him, I swore I heard Shelton say to John, "Man, you were definitely checking her out the whole time." This made me blush slightly. I shook it off and greeted the girls, Montel, and Ted as I joined them in the Jacuzzi.

"Hey girlie," greeted Nattie cheerily, "you just missed Ted asking Gail to go bowling with him and Montel tonight."

"You girls can come too if you want," said Ted, "and I didn't just ask Gail, Natalie. When I asked her, I was also referring to her and the other girls she was going to bring along."

"Oh that hurts, DiBiase," joked Gail.

"So it's a date?" asked Ted, "I mean, a group date?"

"Sure, I'll just go ask the girls if they wanna join in," said Gail, "or we could ask Kathie if she wants to join us with her lover boy."

"Gail!" I exclaimed, punching her in the arm

"And we'll ask our guy friends the same," said Montel, laughing. He and Ted got up from the Jacuzzi and left to go talk to the other Superstars.

"See you later, ladies," said Ted. The three of us burst into giggles. Despite being married to his high school sweetheart, Ted was clearly still a ladies' man at heart.

"I think DiBiase's got a thing for you, Gail," teased Nattie.

"Oh shut up Nattie, you say that about everyone," laughed Gail, "first Layla and Shelton, then Tiff and Jason, then Kathie and John…"

"That last one you mentioned over there is actually legit," pointed out Nattie.

Before I could object to Nattie's statement, Gail turned towards me and said, "I saw you and your lover boy getting too close for comfort, Kathie. Are you two getting a little flirty with each other?" she teased.

"Obviously they are," said Tiffany. She noticed that I wasn't saying anything. "Oh, come on, Kathie! He was totally checking you out the entire time you guys were talking!"

She was quite right about that. Nattie almost forgot to mention that he was still staring at me from where he and his friends were chatting. I didn't even turn around and look. I _knew_ he was watching my every move.

Suddenly, Gail's expression darkened. "Uh oh," she whispered softly in my ear so that Tiffany couldn't hear her, warning me that Drew McIntyre was approaching us. Nattie strained to keep her smile on her face.

"Hello, my beautiful fiancé," Drew greeted Tiff, who stepped out of the pool and gave him a peck on the lips. _Um, ewwwww…_ I thought to myself. "Ladies," added Drew, particularly nodding towards me.

"Hey Drew," Gail, Nattie, and I replied, slightly shakily, though trying to hide our expressions of disgust.

"Sweetie, I'll be right back, I just remembered that I left my sunscreen somewhere in my room," said Tiff, laying a hand on Drew's chest before kissing him and leaving the pool, "hey girls, why don't you guys keep him company for me, please?"

"Sure," replied Gail, sounding rather nervous. Inside, I was feeling more nervous than she sounded. What was Drew going to do now that Tiff had gone back up to her hotel room? Thank God I had Nattie and Gail with me, or else I would've been fucked.

As soon as Tiffany was nowhere in sight, I felt Drew enter the Jacuzzi and settle himself right next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, even though I was trying my best to ignore him.

"You two," he said roughly to Gail and Nattie, "leave us. Now." Drew had lowered his voice threateningly, pointing at Gail and Nattie. I did not like how he was saying that to my friends.

"You forgot the magic word," said Nattie. Only this time, I don't think she was joking.

"Leave," said Drew threateningly, pulling me in closer to him, even though I tried to pull away. I furiously shook my head and mouthed, "No," to Gail and Nattie.

Nattie and Gail nodded back to me, and Gail said defiantly to Drew, "What makes you think you have the right to make us leave?"

I don't think that was the best idea, because Drew had gotten up, still grabbing onto my arm, and looked like he was going to beat up Gail for saying that to his face. Realizing that there was no other way to stand up to Drew without causing a commotion, Gail and Nattie had no choice but to leave me with him. They looked at me with sorrow in their eyes. "Sorry," Nattie mouthed to me. Gail turned her head towards the other Superstars and then back to me, signaling that she was going to get help.

"Good, they're gone," whispered Drew into my ear, "now we can be alone."

I shifted uncomfortably. What was Drew going to torture me with this time?

"You know, Katharyn," drawled Drew, his stare traveling down to my chest, "you truly are the most wanted woman in the world. Everywhere you are, you turn heads, including mine."

I felt his grip around my shoulders tighten. I felt trapped in his uncomfortable embrace. Then, I felt another hand stroking my jaw. I tensed up. I was paralyzed to the spot. If I moved or tried to scream, I'd get raped.

I quickly turned my head to see Gail and Nattie frantically talking to John and a few other Superstars who were with him. John's head turned the exact same time I turned and he appeared to have seen my expression of desperation. I mouthed to him, "Help!". Thankfully, he appeared to have understood and began running to the rescue. Just then, I felt Drew's hand from my neck clench my jaw and turned my head so that I was facing him, his furious face just inches away from mine.

"You're not having him, love," breathed Drew, leaning in closer, "He doesn't deserve the world's most beautiful girl. Neither does anyone, but me." I shut my eyes tightly, turning my head away as Drew began to lean in for a kiss.

"Get the fuck off of her, McIntyre!" yelled John. Drew was distracted by John's yelling, allowing me to shove him away from me and hop out of the Jacuzzi and into John's arms. John left my side and shoved Drew roughly.

Drew's fists were clenched tightly and he was more infuriated than ever, "Why don't you leave us alone, Hennigan. It was none of your God damn business to interrupt me and her."

"You touch her again and I will make sure that _Starship Pain_ really hurts you," spat John angrily, shoving him roughly once again. I don't think I've ever seen John looking this enraged. Ted and Shelton rushed over to restrain Drew from retaliating and attacking John. Matt was standing next to John, glaring at his number one nemesis. Jason had gotten a towel for me and was making sure I was okay and unharmed.

"Like that stupid move can even make me flinch, you bloody douchebag," sneered Drew, struggling to break free of Ted and Shelton's hold, "let go of me, you stupid Americans."

"If you think we're stupid, why don't you go back to your own country where you belong, McIntyre," hissed John, "besides, I bet they don't even want you back in blimey Scotland anyway."

"Screw all of you stupid American freaks," insulted Drew. Now everyone was glaring at him heatedly. He shoved Ted and Shelton aside, "and Katharyn," he added to me, "you are going to be my girl, not his. I'll make you mine no matter how much you dislike me, and you'll fall in love with me once you get rid of these fucked up crackheads." Drew turned his heel and left.

John walked over to me and pulled me into a warm and loving embrace. He thanked Jason for taking care of me temporarily and whispered, "Let's head back upstairs."

I supposed this meant we were going up to his hotel room. Hopefully we won't be doing anything dodgy in there.

* * *

May 29th, 2010: Friends, Flowers, and Chocolate

I heard John lock the door behind me as I took a seat on the couch in the room. He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out one of his signature Top Rope T-Shirts and handed it to me, "Here, put this on."

I stared at the shirt and then back at John, "Are you sure?" I asked uncertainly.

"Of course," said John, smiling at me, "in fact, you can keep it. I can always get another one from the WWE shop warehouse."

I didn't know what to say at this. John was being so generous, giving me one of his ring t-shirts. Wait till I tell my older brother Kyle, who's been a huge fan of the company since its days as the World Wrestling Federation. He's already jealous at the fact that I'm working in the WWE, and that I got to work with D-Generation X and Randy Orton back on RAW.

"They sure keep their supply coming, don't they?" I commented, taking the shirt from him and wearing it over my swimsuit, "judging from the number of shirts Cena throws into the crowd."

"Yeah," said John, taking a seat next to me on the couch, holding a box of my favorite snack, original flavored Wheat Thins, "want some?"

He could see that I was eyeing the yellow cardboard box of Wheat Thins in his hand and bouncing excitedly on the couch. He laughed at my perkiness and handed me the entire box. He got up and pulled out another box from his suitcase, which made me burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously, grinning cheekily.

"I didn't know you liked Wheat Thins," I laughed, munching on my Wheat Thins.

"I've always loved Wheat Thins," said John, sitting next to me and popping a Wheat Thin in his mouth, "in every single town I stop by for Smackdown tapings, house shows, or pay per views, I always stock up on my Wheat Thins."

"You have no idea how obsessed I am with these things," I stated, "I do the exact same thing you do; I eat at least one box a day. That's how bad I am."

John laughed cheerily. He took out a Wheat Thin from his box and popped it into my wide-open mouth. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing once again.

"Feel better now?" he asked me, pulling me in closer so that he could hold me in his arms.

"Never felt any better," I replied, leaning my head against his chest.

"Anyway," said John, changing the subject, "Kathie, I'm really sorry about what happened with you and McIntyre over the past two incidents."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, "it's my fault I got you involved with this."

"It's never your fault that you're so beautiful, love," said John, hugging me tighter, "McIntyre is just a son of a bitch who's blind to the fact that he's hitting on another girl the same time he's engaged to marry another."

"I realize that," I said, "but I heard that whenever he flirted with the other girls and they reject him the first time, he becomes really mean to them. That didn't happen to me. The first time he tried to flirt with me, I turned down his affections and he still won't leave me alone," I looked worriedly into his warm brown eyes, "I just don't get it. What does he want with me?"

John gazed back into my eyes, "I don't know, sweetheart. Maybe there's something special about you that he just can't ignore forever."

"But what does he want with me?" I asked again.

"Either he really has feelings for you or he's just doing that to make me extremely pissed," said John.

"I suppose you two have not gotten along at all?"

"I'm not the only one, love. Everyone here except Tiffany can't stand him. From day one, he's been a royal pain in the ass, expecting people to do things for him and thinks he has Vince McMahon wrapped around his finger. I just don't know what the guy's problem is. He comes into the WWE and he thinks he's The Rock or Hulk Hogan or someone big like that. But he'll never be big if he doesn't earn the respect of his co-workers."

"That's true," I agreed, nodding my head, still eating my precious Wheat Thins, "I guess some people think when they start working for the biggest wrestling company in America, they can do whatever and get whatever they want."

"Unfortunately for McIntyre, the reality is much different from what he expects," said John, "he got into a huge fuss when he found out that he was scripted to lose the Intercontinental Title to Kofi."

"Well I'm glad Drew's not the Intercontinental Champion anymore," I said, "and besides, he never deserved to be champion in the first place. He raked you in the eyes and got the win. He cheated. Oh by the way, yes I did watch that match at TLC last year and was extremely upset when Drew won his way through cheating."

"Were you?" John asked, looking very happy.

"Definitely," I confirmed, nodding.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Have I ever told you how happy I am to have a best friend like you?" He asked me lovingly.

I giggled, "John, you are too nice."

"Like I said earlier at the pool, I'm just being honest."

"John, I'm very glad that we're friends," I told him, "I couldn't ask for a better friend than you."

"I could say the same about you, love."

After about an hour of just casually talking, I realized that I had to go back to my hotel room so I could shower and change, because tonight the girls and I were going downstairs at the hotel's fanciest restaurant for a nice dinner. John gave me a kiss on the cheek before letting me go join the girls for tonight's dinner.

I returned back to my hotel room to find a Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory gift basket sitting on my bed, as well as a Godiva chocolates bag with a card attached to it. I ripped open the envelope:

_Dear Katharyn,_

_ I hope you liked the gorgeous roses I sent you not too long ago. For now, I present to you a customized gift basket from Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory as well as a few treats from the luxurious Godiva Chocolates. No chocolatier in the world can create a chocolate masterpiece that's sweeter than your adorable, loving, and bubbly charm. Don't ever stop being the sweetest girl in the entire universe. _

_With Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S. Watch how much chocolate you eat at a time! But you can always blame me if your slim, sexy body disappears after all that chocolate is gone._

I smiled to myself. This was from the same secret admirer who sent me the roses I received this morning. I even recognized the handwriting, as well as the romantic words that were written in the small letter.

I tore open the plastic covering the gift basket to find several assorted chocolate bars, even sugar-free ones, a caramel apple covered in M&Ms, a pound of vanilla fudge and a pound of plain chocolate fudge, a tin of Belgian white cocoa and a tin of chocolate cocoa, a large assorted box of chocolates, a box of truffles, an assortment of chocolate coated crackers and pretzels, and a box of chocolate coated strawberries. I then turned to the Godiva gift bag and peeked inside it. The bag contained three white chocolate bars, six boxes of white chocolate pearls, a box of milk chocolate coated biscuits, a few brownies, a canister of milk chocolate coated pretzels, and a few dark chocolate bars.

How was I going to make this entire stash of chocolate last without melting in my suitcase? Obviously I wasn't going to eat it all before we leave for the next town. I could probably send most of it home to England at my parents' house; maybe they could make good use of that chocolate and give it to relatives or neighbors or something like that.

But the only thought that revolved around my head as I stripped out of John's t-shirt and my swimsuit was, who was this mysterious secret admirer sending me cute little gifts?

Just as I stepped out of the shower and dried myself, I heard Nattie ask loudly, "Oh my God, Kathie! Can I have all of these?"

I poked my head out from the bathroom door, wearing nothing but a towel, and said, "Nope, I'm sending most of it back home to England. But you can have some if you like."

I laughed when I heard Nattie squeal in delight and attack at the stash of chocolates on my bed. That girl was just like the Energizer bunny. Not long after, I heard an 'oooooh!' and the sound of wrappers tearing stopped momentarily.

Then five minutes later, once I was fully dressed, Nattie attacked me with inquiries and comments about the secret admirer note.

"Oooh Kathie, you are so lucky! I've only had one secret admirer note sent to me in my entire life, and that was just a prank from David," gushed Nattie, "I've never seen anyone spend this much money on chocolate! You must be really special to whoever your secret admirer is."

"Maybe so," I replied, leaving my swimsuit out on the balcony to dry, and then turned to John's t-shirt.

Suddenly, Nattie spotted John's top rope t-shirt in my hands, and said, "Wait a minute…is that John Morrison's Top Rope T-Shirt from the online shop?"

"Nattie," I groaned, as she whipped the t-shirt right out from my hands.

"Did you order this from the website?" she asked me suspiciously.

"No."

Nattie's eyes widened in shock, and within a second, she was bouncing all over the room, squealing like a crazy fan girl and hopping on her toes excitedly, "You and John had sex in his hotel room!" She squealed.

"OH SHUT UP I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HIM!" I yelled irritably. As much as John was freaking hot, I knew that was about the last thing I was supposed to do, since I was still with Cody.

"Then how did Kathie wind up with the same shirt that he wears on TV and regularly?" inquired Nattie.

"When he took me back up to his hotel room, he handed me that shirt and said I could keep it," I explained.

"Do you know what this means, girlie?" she asked me excitedly.

"Oh don't tell me," I said. I was quite used to the fact that, "John and I are meant for each other and should start dating ASAP and I should ditch my lovingly loyal boyfriend back on RAW for John Hennigan."

"Wow you memorized everything that Layla told you yesterday," said Nattie fascinatingly.

"That's because that's the same thing you guys keep bugging me about every single day," I said, "I hear you. I get it. You guys think John and I are the cutest couple in the WWE Universe when we're not even in a romantic relationship."

"You remembered that too from Serena," gasped Nattie, "girlie, are you psychic or what?"

"I'm not being psychic, Nattie," I said, "I'm just trying to make a realistic point here. The truth is, John and I are staying friends for now because I'm currently in love with someone else."

"Oh, but you wish that someone else was John Hennigan," teased Nattie.

Unfortunately for me (and fortunately for her), that was almost true.


	13. Challenge Accepted

**Chapter 13: Challenge Accepted**

* * *

***Author's Note: Another Smackdown chapter...I apologize if it's too filler-y...***

* * *

June 1st, 2010: Smackdown tapings in Dallas, Texas

_World Heavyweight Champion Jack Swagger has not been victorious in his past battles with the Shaman of Sexy John Morrison. Last week, he and Dolph Ziggler lost in a tag team match against Morrison and his partner Matt Hardy. The week before, Swagger forced the lovely Katona to fight alongside him against Morrison and RAW's Rosa Mendes, but Katona cost Swagger the match by attacking Rosa at ringside, distracting Swagger and allowing Morrison to execute the Flying Chuck for the win. Fortunately for the lovely Katona, Swagger has forgiven her for this and admits that it was his fault for causing them to lose, as well as admitting that he could get back at Morrison any time. Swagger will have to step up his game to get back at John Morrison because of his recent losing streak. _

_Unfortunately, the All-American American was unable to show up today due to falling sick with the flu, therefore not only holding off his match with Morrison till next week, but also leaving his beautiful girlfriend to finally have the opportunity to get together with Morrison without worrying about Swagger catching them together. It appears as though Katona has fallen for the Friday Night Delight, cheering him on at ringside during matches, lightening up when he makes his entrance, and gazing at him from afar. Morrison is definitely paying attention to the most wanted Diva on Smackdown; last week he provided guest commentary for the Divas match, Katona versus Serena. Morrison was able to help Katona win against the 'Anti-Diva' by taking out the SES distraction in the form of Luke Gallows. However, despite the chemistry between the two, Katona's jealous boyfriend, Jack Swagger, will stop at nothing to keep the two apart, attacking Morrison at any given chance and treating the lovely Katona terribly. Swagger is also scheduled to defend his title against Morrison, Christian, and Drew McIntyre at the upcoming Fatal 4 Way pay per view. _

The camera cuts to the lovely Katona, dressed in a midriff bearing leather biker vest that showed a bit of cleavage, black denim shorts with a studded leather belt over it, fishnet stockings and black knee high boots with a chain attached to one of them, strutting down the backstage hallway. On one arm she wore an arm length lace fingerless glove, which she was fixing with her other hand, which she had a leather chain biker glove worn over it. As she passed other personnel and Superstars in the hall, she turned heads with her sultry biker style outfit, earning drools and gapes from passing people. Fortunately she took no notice of this, but of course she expected this; after all, she was the most wanted Diva on Smackdown and back on RAW. She never dressed like this whenever Swagger was around; he didn't want other men staring at her whenever she wore sultry outfits. But it didn't matter tonight; even if she wore mom jeans and walked down the hallways with Swagger, she'd still earn stares from passing men. The audience cheered and wolf-whistled in delight as Katona kept making her way down to the ring.

Katona was slated to face Michelle McCool and Layla in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match tonight. She was pleased to have discussed with Teddy Long the conditions of the match. If she won in any way, including via disqualification or countout, her evil assistants, Layla and Vickie Guerrero, would be forever banned from ringside in all future matches that involved Katona. A sly smile spread across her face at the thought of Michelle begging for Layla and Vickie to help her as her opponent was beating her badly.

Just then, Katona's face brightened up and greeted, "Hey," to a person who appeared in front of the camera a second later.

"Hello gorgeous," greeted John Morrison, sharp-dressed in his signature furry coat and unique sunglasses perched on top of his head. His to-die-for six pack was clearly exposed for Katona to drool over.

"Hey there, handsome," Katona replied back flirtatiously.

"You ready for your match?" he asked, stroking her cheek with his knuckles. The crowd erupted in loud whistles and catcalls.

"I'm more than ready to take on those five year olds and their babysitter," replied Katona confidently, gently lowering John's hand from her face.

"I'll be watching you, did you know that?"

"Of course you will," teased Katona. The audience could clearly spot the fired-up chemistry between the two attractive people.

"You're right," said John, "because I'll be at ringside, cheering you on as a special guest commentator for the match." The audience burst into cheers.

The smile on Katona's exquisitely lovely face widened, "I guess I'll have to tell myself not to get too distracted," she sauntered, running her hands over Morrison's exposed abs as she left the scene.

Morrison was still staring at her with a dazed look on his face as she continued down the backstage hallway.

Cameras cut off

As soon as the cameraman yelled, "Cut!", I waited for John to join me as we made our way to behind the Titantron, since my match was next and John was providing special guest commentary.

"God, Kath, have I ever told you how much that turns me on?" gasped John. I threw my head back and laughed.

"What turns you on?" I asked, still laughing.

"That very last part when you were stroking my abs," he said, raising both of his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hey the script said I had to get super flirty with you," I pointed out, "besides, our characters are supposed to be flirting with each other behind Swagger's back."

"But in real life, Swagger's not your boyfriend," said John. He was certainly right about that fact. And boy do I miss my real life boyfriend.

"I'm perfectly aware of that," I said.

"By the way, you are looking exceptionally sexy today," he complimented, checking out my biker chick outfit.

"Hey, it wasn't like I chose to wear these," I said, "the only clothes I get to approve are my regular ring clothes, and the reason why Katona wears these is because she wants to turn on Morrison."

"That's certainly working for John Hennigan too," he added. We both laughed. Just then, we were informed by one of the techies that Morrison had to go out there and join Matt Striker and Todd Grisham by the commentators' table.

"I'll see you out there, Katona," he said, playfully slapping my ass before emerging from the curtain and into the arena.

Luckily he didn't notice how hard I was blushing after he whacked my butt.

Smackdown June 4th, 2010: Katona vs Michelle McCool and Layla

_You're not enough for me_

_Ohhh, woaahhh_

_Just another man enough for me_

_Just another man…yeaaahhh_

Team Laycool, Michelle McCool and Layla, were greeted with mixed reactions from the crowd (mostly boos) as they did their little team entrance thing on the stage, showing off their hoodies that read 'Simply Flawless'.

"The following Divas match is a 2-on-1 Handicap Match!" announced Tony Chimel, the ring announcer, "making their way to the ring, the team of Layla and the WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool, Team Laycool!"

Layla and Michelle, though fun and silly in reality, were Smackdown's resident mean girls. As Michelle arrogantly boasts her Women's Title to the booing crowd, she yells, "You know you love us!" in the most arrogant way she could exaggerate. Layla did her little stretch on the ropes before climbing into the ring and proudly cheering for her champion BFF. The two were prepared to face Katona for tonight's matchup.

_Gimme a heeellllll yeeaaahhhhhh_

Fireworks blasted from the stage. The audience suddenly stopped booing at Michelle and immediately got up on their feet, cheering loudly and whistling at the beautiful Katona, still in her biker outfit, who had just emerged from behind the Titantron. Katona strutted down to the end of the ramp and lifted up her fingers, and at the very same time, more fireworks went off three times to the tempo of the fast beat of Rev Theory's 'Hell Yeah'. She hi-fived outstretched hands of fans as she passed, just as the majority of the faces here on Smackdown do as well, and slid into the ring. Fortunately for Katona, there was no Vickie Guerrero by Team Laycool's side this time. She knew that she was busy somewhere else managing her nephew Chavo and her newest victim of her cougarness, Dolph Ziggler.

"And their opponents, from Surrey, England, the lovely Katona!" announced Tony Chimel.

Team Laycool was about to attack Katona, but the referee ordered one of them to stand by ringside while the other starts off the match with Katona. Women's Champion Michelle McCool decides to begin first.

The referee orders for the bell to ring, signifying the start of the match, and immediately Katona and Michelle McCool lock horns. Katona eventually puts McCool into a side headlock takedown and starts off with a chinlock. McCool manages to shove off Katona after half a minute of struggling. As Katona is stirring, McCool goes right up to her face and slaps her with all the strength she could muster. Katona at first is shocked, but eventually returns McCool with another slap to the face. This time, McCool is stunned, allowing Katona to successfully pull off a rolling cutter. As McCool nurses her back, Katona begins circling McCool, stomping her in the abdomen and occasionally dropping her elbow here and there.

Seeing that her opponent is down on the ground, moaning in pain from the stomps and elbow drops, Katona drops a double leg drop onto McCool's stomach. McCool screams in pain. Katona goes for the cover but McCool kicks out at two. Katona is on standby as McCool slowly gets up, and this allows Katona to hit McCool with a vicious spear that sends her crashing onto the canvas mat once again. Katona, seeing that this was the perfect opportunity to execute a springboard moonsault, does so, however, McCool rolls out of the way just in time for Katona to miss the target.

Katona lands flat on her stomach and cries out in pain. As she writhes in pain, McCool sees this as a chance to tag in her partner, Layla, and the two of them double team on Katona. They set her up for a double DDT, but fortunately Katona manages to get back in focus, grab both of her opponents by the neck, and slam them as hard as she could into the mat. Katona kicks McCool out of the ring and then performs a beautifully executed standing moonsault onto Layla's back and covered her for the pin, but McCool rolls back into the ring to break up the pin. Layla, still lying on her back, does not move. McCool goes over to check on Layla, but gets kicked in the stomach by Katona, and she executes her finisher move, _Krakatona_ onto McCool.

Katona then turns to Layla, who is slowly getting up and trying to recover from the standing moonsault earlier. This was Katona's chance to execute the _Right in the Kisser_…

As soon as Layla was fully up, she turned around and was greeted by a superkick to the face that knocked her out unconscious. Katona covered Layla for the pin…

One…

Two…

…THREE!

"Here is your winner of this match, Katona!" sang Tony Chimel, as the referee raised Katona's hand in victory. Just then, John Morrison slipped into the ring and grabbed her other hand and raised it again. Katona looked surprised but pleased to see him. He pulled her into a loving hug to congratulate her for her win, which gathered 'awwwwws' from the crowd.

"Hold on just a minute!" came the voice of Jack Swagger from out of the blue.

The crowd gasped as Jack Swagger emerged from the crowd, dressed in civilian clothes. "Hands off my girlfriend, Morrison!" he yelled at Morrison pointing his finger viciously at him. Katona immediately jumped away from Morrison in shock.

"You didn't think I wasn't going to show up tonight, sweetheart?" he asked Katona, pulling her into his arms, to which she gave in reluctantly while still looking at Morrison guiltily.

The referee handed microphones to Katona and Morrison.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed resting, Jack?" Katona asked, extremely surprised.

"I decided to stop by and watch your match, baby," said Jack, "and I ended up finding this (he turns to Morrison and glares at him with disgust) loser holding you like he wants you."

"I was congratulating her on her fantastic win against Layla and Michelle McCool, Swagger," said John defensively.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to believe that crap," scoffed Swagger. He didn't seem to notice that Katona was glaring sternly at him and then looking back at Morrison with sorrow in her sea green eyes.

Katona laid a hand on her boyfriend's chest, begging him not to brawl with Morrison. Swagger looked down at his girlfriend and said to Morrison, "Why don't we settle this in the ring next week, Morrison. You and me, Extreme Rules, for my title!"

The whole arena exploded with cheers and screams.

Morrison glanced around at the people watching him in the arena, and then back into Katona's eyes, which were begging him not to take the risk and get himself hurt. However, he did not agree with them and replied to Swagger, "I accept your challenge, Swagger."

"But we'll fight on a few conditions, since I am the champion and proposed this challenge. If I lose via referee stoppage or knockout, you will not win the title. And my babe Katona will be the referee for this match. Lastly, if you lose this match, you are not allowed to compete in the battle royal to determine my number one contender for my title defense match at Night of Champions!"


	14. Life On and Off the Road

**Chapter 14: Life On and Off the Road**

* * *

***Author's Note: I really didn't feel like putting any scenarios in this chapter, so I've decided to just have Katharyn talking about what's going on and about herself, her family, and her everyday life. Hope you find it interesting and different from the other chapters!***

_Thank you Emzy2k10 and littleone999 for your feedback :) Keep the reviews coming!_

* * *

June 12th, 2010

We had just arrived at the arena in Tusla, Oklahoma to get ready for tonight's Smackdown house show. Traveling in between states has been a lot of fuss for us WWE Superstars, lately. There's been so much to do and hardly any time to rest at all. Immediately after checking into our hotel, I, along with Rey Mysterio, had to leave for a special appearance at a bookstore for meet-and-greet sessions. We were there for four hours straight, signing autographs, greeting fans, and having our pictures taken a billion times by flashing cameras. It was crazy how many little kids in lucha masks showed up to meet Rey. But he is, after all, one of the biggest Superstars on Smackdown. Once again, I also had several swimsuit shots of myself placed onto the table for me to autograph. One fan even showed up with a candy ring asking me to marry him. Creepy.

It took me a lot of tea to help me stay awake throughout the whole thing, since I'd just come from an extremely long car ride with Jason behind the wheel as well as John, who rode shotgun (I had the whole backseat to myself, much to my delight). But I guess I should be grateful that I wasn't the one driving for four hours.

However, I was cheered up by a small little present that I came across when I returned back to my hotel room: a beautiful one shouldered little black dress with an elegant silver bead pattern that ran from the single strap down to one side of the dress. It was laid out elegantly on my bed, and next to it were a pair of silver metallic faux leather heels that had lovely silver rhinestones running down the straps. On top of the dress laid an envelope containing a card…

_Dear sweetheart,_

_ A beautiful girl always needs a beautiful dress and shoes to become irresistibly gorgeous. I can definitely picture you wearing these either at a quiet, expensive dinner or at a jam-packed, exciting club. You look equally flawless in everything you wear, from a t-shirt and jeans to an evening princess ball gown. _

_With Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer _

_XOXOXOX_

Awww, he even put those cute little Xs and Os underneath his signature. How sweet!

Whoever my secret admirer was must really like spoiling me with expensive gifts. As of today, I have received roses, a lifetime supply of chocolate, a designer watch, an iPad plus the case, a handbag, a romantic letter that seemed to go on for ages and also informed me that he's sent me an electric guitar to my parents' house back in England, as well as the dress and shoes I'd just gotten today. My roommate, Nattie, just went nuts when I informed her that this was the 7th gift I had received from the mysterious sender.

"I'm dying to find out who it is, Kathie," she said, "the guy must think you're special to get you all of those gifts."

"Me too," I replied, "maybe I'll get a card that asks me to meet him for a date?"

John's reaction, on the other hand, was that he seemed more curious than excited than Nattie.

"You are a very lucky woman, Kathie," he said when I told him about the different gifts I'd received from my admirer, "That guy sure spoils you. I'm curious to know who this secret admirer of yours is. Although I'm very sure it's not Drew McIntyre."

I sure hope it isn't Drew McIntyre. The asshole's been a jerk to Tiff lately; twice she's come running to me and Nattie in tears over an argument with her soon-to-be husband. And recently he's been giving me that same disgusting smirk every single time I passed him in the hallways, not to mention the occasional slap on the butt if the hallway's completely empty. I wonder how the marriage is even going to take place with the rocky relationship and cheating fiancée beforehand.

Speaking of relationships, Cody hasn't called me as often as he used to. I supposed that was because of his slightly more hectic schedule on RAW, because now he's supposed to prepare for this new, cocky, 'Dashing' gimmick that he's going to portray onscreen. He also hasn't been sending me cute little e-cards like he used to every single day from the end of April onwards, after I was moved to a different brand. I hope that cockiness hasn't gotten into Cody's head yet. I miss him even more than I did before, now that he's been more distant from me. There have been two occasions when I was depressed and wanted to talk to Cody really badly, but ended up getting his voicemail notice in response, causing me to run off crying to the open arms of John Hennigan.

I'm telling you, I've gotten so close to this guy we were practically inseparable as friends. I loved how he acted as a casual friend to me, and sometimes when he decides to get a little flirty with me. John was the sweetest and the most generous person I've been friends with; whenever I was feeling down, there was John to comfort me and make me feel better, an example being the first time Drew McIntyre hit on me at the convention center back in New York. Every day, I was welcome to talk to him anytime I wanted, even when he was busy with work for the monthly magazines and photo shoots and designing merchandise and stuff like that. He even let me help him design a new top rope t-shirt, and promised me that I would get the first one made. In between house shows, special appearances, and photo shoots, we'd work out in the gym, have meals together, go shopping…just almost anything I could think of. Sure, I've had lots of guy friends, but John was so different from everyone else. I could talk to him about my personal problems, my interests, gossips and rumors…everything. I feel like each day, we get closer and closer to each other, and the more and more attractive he becomes in my eyes. I don't think I've ever felt this way about any guy, not even Cody, who was one of my first longtime loves. I didn't think it was possible to be this close to a guy without being in a romantic relationship with them. Obviously John and I haven't had our first kiss together yet, but the little ones that he plants on my cheek, forehead, nose, neck, you name it, make me want him more. They made me fall more and more in love with him each day.

Yeah, I know, I'm in love with two guys. But I just can't stop loving either of them. I can't stop loving Cody because he was my first serious love, and I can't stop loving John because, well, doing so would be a crime.

I can't let Cody find out that I'm developing feelings for a guy who's not him. As much as I believe in a single, committed relationship, I just can't let go of John. Cody doesn't know that John and I are really close, so I guess I'm safe for now.

I got a text from Cody this morning, informing me that he watched my handicap match against Layla and Michelle that Friday. He mentioned that I did well briefly, but mostly talked about my sexy biker chick outfit that I was forced to wear by the stupid creative writers:

_Hey babe, watched your match against Layla and Michelle McCool the other night. You did awesome against them. But what I loved the most about that match was how irresistibly sexy you looked in that hot outfit. You should wear stuff like that more often, babe, you know how that turns me on. Damn, baby, I want you so bad right now. Have I ever told you that you are the sexiest woman alive? Anyway sorry I couldn't reply to your calls; I've been really busy lately due to the new changes for my character and the new gimmick that I'm supposed to portray on TV. I love you, can't wait for the next super show. Love always, Cody._

I think the next supershow's going to be in LA. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to wait a little while longer, because it's only June right now and the super show happens sometime in early August, before Summerslam. And I'm not participating in the Money in the Bank pay-per-view since I'm not competing in a title match, and I've already planned to meet up with my brother Kyle, who currently resides in Carlsbad, San Diego, for that weekend. He's dying to hear about the various WWE Superstars I worked with on RAW and Smackdown.

Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce my brother, Kyle Jamison, Kyle or KJ for short. He's three years older than me and is a huge fan of professional wrestling. He's always wanted to work either WWE or TNA, but Mum's always worried about him taking steroids or getting high on drugs, so she banned him from training. I, on the other hand, was allowed to try and sign up to be part of the WWE, because Mum has a strong belief in women making a statement in show business as serious performers rather than eye candy. She actually believed that I was going to be fighting guys like Kane and The Undertaker. Haha, very funny, Mum. The furthest I've ever gone to fighting WWE Superstars are Dolph Ziggler and Chavo Guerrero, and that was when they were supposed to look embarrassing in front of the WWE Universe. I'd never thought that Vince McMahon would hire me to become a wrestler, though I secretly think part of the reason is because of my looks. Nowadays, the big bosses of professional wrestling companies are all half-brained pervs and choose girls who've done modeling rather than actual martial arts and wrestling training. Thankfully, I've got a black belt in three martial arts, ju-jitsu, Aikido, and Taekwondo. I'm also professionally trained in kung fu as well as having been in ballet and gymnastics. Anyways, Kyle went to Cambridge University when he was sixteen, got two degrees, and then moved to Carlsbad to work as a personal trainer in the Four Seasons Hotel & Resort Aviara, and now he's living a great life with this best friend, who's also a fellow hotel employee. Sometimes Mum and Dad go over there and visit him at the hotel and always stay there whenever they're there, because Kyle gives Mum and Dad his employee's discount for their stay. He's also nice enough to give me his employee's discount of staying in the nicest rooms in the hotel. And the visits there are totally worth it – excellent service, cozy environment, great food – except too bad I'm on the road all the time with the WWE and can only visit him at the most crowded times of the year.

Being on the road really prevents me from seeing my family often – that's a downside to working for the biggest professional wrestling promotion in the world. I hardly get to visit my family and friends back home, even if there's a show in London. Usually we're in one town for one day and then moving on to the next one. Good thing Kyle isn't a WWE Superstar, because he's actually a real momma's boy even at the ripe old age of twenty-three. That was also part of the reason why he couldn't get into the wrestling business, because he's Mummy's little boy. Seriously. She still calls him almost every day and sends him lots of stuff from England that they don't have in America. Mum says she wants to send stuff to me too, but because I'm always jumping around places, it's difficult for me to receive her parcels. So that means I have to wait till I have a week off and then fly back to England to see her and Dad.

Speaking of England, I always look forward to whenever we have shows there. I remember when I was still on RAW, there was a live show in London, and the entire arena would be jam-packed with my hometown crowd. When my entrance music played, and when Justin Roberts announced my name, the entire arena would literally go crazy – getting up on their feet, screaming their lungs out, hanging up their signs and posters – for me as I came out from behind the Titantron. During my matches, the whole crowd would chant my name so loudly the commentators had to do their work by shouting over them. I was always excited for shows in England because the cheers for me were the loudest there. In America, it's not as hyped-up as it is back in London. I still have cheers and whistles for me, but it's the eye candy Divas like Kelly who got the louder ovations from the audience.

The WWE fans here in America are outrageously dedicated. More than half of the kids here are either wearing John Cena shirts or Rey's masks. There are signs and posters that vary from 'The Viper Strikes', to 'Thwagger Thucks', to 'Bring on the puppies', and there are even some funny ones that read 'I HATE SIGNS' and 'HI MOM'. Back on RAW, Randy Orton, who's a good friend of mine, admitted to me that he finds lots of the signs very funny and innovative, especially the random ones that have nothing to do with wrestling. It's pretty interesting how the fans are able to come up with all these slogans and ideas for the storylines in the WWE. I remember once logging on to the WWE Universe website and going to the forums and reading about the different topics like 'Evan Bourne needs to be U.S. Champion' (that I have to agree) and 'Cena is way too overrated'. I even went to the Divas section and there were several topics about me. I loved reading and laughing about how people paired me with several other Superstars as my onscreen love interest, because they all know that Randy's married and has a cute little daughter and I'm dating Cody in real life.

I get along with most of the WWE Superstars very well, and I also made lots of friends when I was on RAW and now when I'm on Smackdown. On Smackdown, these people were the Divas, John, Jason, Matt, Truth, and Rey, while on RAW, they were Randy, Hunter and Shawn (they are like uncles to me), Evan, Mickie, Katie Lea, Jillian, Cena, and of course Cody. I also keep in touch with some of the former alumni like Lita, who trained me when she came to visit FCW, and Jeff since he and Matt are like big brothers to me. Most of the Superstars are different from what they portray onscreen, with the exception of Maryse and Drew. Maryse was always trash talking me in French backstage. How do I know she was being mean to me if she was talking in a different language? My mum, who's a blend of French, Swedish, and Canadian, taught me how to speak French when I was little. So every time Maryse called me fat and ugly, I'd tell her that she was a stupid blonde bitch whose boobs are faker than that blonde wig she flips every single time she does her ring entrance. No clue why Maryse hates me so much, though Mickie and Katie often assume that she's jealous of me. Maybe because she's dating The Miz and she's taller than him when she wears high heels. Haha.

But now that I'm on Smackdown and Maryse is on RAW, I'm not going to be practicing my French for a while.

And I'm not even going to get into detail with the horribly disgusting things Drew does to me behind Tiff's back. Him trying to rape me in a Jacuzzi is bad enough. I would've been dead if my knight in shining armor, John Hennigan, hadn't come to the rescue. Then again, I owe it all to my girlies, Gail and Nattie for warning John about my situation.

Anyway, enough with my whole life story, which is probably boring all of you guys to death. I'm booked with John to face Gail and Ted DiBiase in a mixed tag team match later on for tonight's show, and after me and John win, Jack's supposed to come out and beat the crap out of John for teaming up with me in a match. Talk about the jealous boyfriend. But I find it hilarious whenever John disses Jack onscreen, and I have to control my emotions from letting loose when John Morrison gets flirty with Katona. That's one of the things that seems almost legit.


	15. Needs Advice

**Chapter 15: Needs Advice**

* * *

***Author's Note: Another sweet moment in this chapter between John and Katharyn. Wanted them to know each other more personally than they already do. Don't worry peeps, I'm sure they'll get together sometime in the future.***

* * *

June 15th, 2010: St. Louis, Missouri

It's been a while since I last visited St. Louis, and that was Christmas of last year when Cody, Ted, his wife, and I visited Randy's to celebrate the occasion with this family and friends. Despite the freezing cold at that time of the year, St. Louis was extremely cozy. Wherever you went, people greeted you like they knew you for some time. Of course, Randy was the town hero, being from St. Louis and all, Orton being a huge household name in the area. When I took walks with him, people would turn and stare at us in fascination, as though we were celebrities or something like that. Well, technically Randy's a celebrity in St. Louis.

I still received the same warm greetings from passing people as the girls and I walked around one of the larger malls near the airport. We had decided to kill some time before that night's Smackdown taping to go shopping, just for fun. Although we wanted to have the mall time all to ourselves, we did run into some fans there. We really didn't feel like being our onscreen characters, but since we're nice, ordinary people with extraordinary jobs, we decided to be nice and sign autographs for them. There was even one sports store that I visited and the cashier, a young, African American male in his late twenties, asked me for my autograph and if he could have a picture taken with me. It's pretty interesting how people even pay attention to us Divas outside the ring when we're shopping or having a meal or something like that. I know for a fact that we Divas don't get as widely recognized in public as Superstars like Rey, Cena, or Hunter.

However, there is the occasional fan that thinks that we're still the same characters on TV in real life. There was that one time when we arrived at an airport and a fan shouted to Randy, "You have no feelings!" In response, Randy just burst out laughing hysterically, shocking the fan, which made _me_ laugh so hard, because there is a huge difference between being serious and having no feelings.

Ah, how I love those good times on RAW.

But Smackdown has also had several funny moments here and there, a certain somebody named Matt Hardy being responsible for most of the pranks going on around here. John told me about this one time when he put a whoopee cushion underneath an armchair, and Truth sat on it, letting out this extremely loud farting sound. It was so loud that Nick (Dolph Ziggler) from next door came knocking on their door asking them to keep the noise down because he was meditating. Truth and Jason also like to tell us jokes when we're at breakfast.

Speaking of jokes, for tonight's Smackdown tapings, one of the in-ring segments on the card was that John was supposed to make me laugh by poking fun at Jack's alleged speech impediment. Jack's supposed to get agitated at this, and even in real life, I don't think he finds this amusing either. So it was difficult for him to keep a straight face when he and John were practicing their lines in the locker room.

Back to reality. I was in the make-up room, fully changed into my valet attire – a sleeveless white ruffled blouse and a figure-hugging black pencil skirt with black platform heels. I was sitting on an elevated chair, getting my hair done into elaborate curls that would later be clipped up into a half-ponytail. Set on the make-up table was a pair of diamond hoop earrings and a matching silver cuff. As much as I liked my trendy outfits, I usually didn't get to keep them. The only ones I got to keep are my own, and that didn't happen very often. Later, after John's match with Jack, I have to get out of my outfit and quickly change into my ring attire, because one of the matches later on during the tapings is myself versus Beth in a normal singles match, with Michelle at ringside doing guest commentary. I'm slated to lose to Beth in tonight's episode, but it wasn't like I really cared. I've been winning the majority of my matches ever since I came to Smackdown, so why not let me lose at least once?

I glanced back at my reflection in the mirror as the hair stylist applied the curling tongs into my light brown hair. The 6'2'' stature of John Morrison walking into the room in his sexy wrestling tights caught my eye almost immediately. His sunglasses as usual were perched on top of his medium length brown hair. I couldn't help but swoon over the way that cute butt looked on those tights. Okay, way too much information.

John looked over to where I was sitting and grinned at me. I returned with a small wave of my fingers. He winked at me before going to grab his signature fur coat over by the dress rack on the other side of the room.

"I think he likes you, sweetie," commented the hairstylist.

I blushed as I saw from the mirror reflection, John smirking at me cheekily as he grabbed his fur coat from the hanger. Crap, he must have heard the hairstylist telling me she thought he liked me.

Once I was done and my elegantly curled hair was clipped into a half ponytail and swept to one side, I went to look for Jack, whom I was supposed to meet at the curtain before coming out from behind the Titantron.

"You look lovely," complimented Jack, who was in his ring attire and warming up before his cue.

"Thank you."

"I like the fact that I got you as my valet and manager for this storyline," said Jack, looking me up and down, "for one of the best female wrestlers in this industry, you make a great valet for Jack Swagger."

"Well I don't think I've been a valet for a while," I replied, "the last official time was when Hunter and Shawn asked me to be their female member of DX a long time ago, a couple of months after my debut on RAW."

"Didn't you manage Randy for a brief period of time?" asked Jack.

"Nope, that doesn't count. I was simply helping him out with stuff and teaming with him in mixed tag team matches," I answered, "to be honest, I really don't like being a valet. All I have to do is sit there, look pretty, and cheer for my man. I'm a wrestler, not an eye candy model."

"But you are very pretty for someone who wants to be known primarily for their in-ring skills rather than their appearance."

"Thank you again."

"Swagger, Katona, you're up in five," informed a crewmember who had come up to us.

"Ready, Katharyn?" asked Jack, giving me a hi-five.

"More than ready."

"Good, okay, let's put on a good promo for the angle. Remember, just act naturally and say whatever lines you prepared for this, kay? Alright, let's get out there."

* * *

June 15th, 2010: Back from Smackdown

Wow, tonight's match with Beth was more exhausting than I'd thought it would be. She's a lot tougher than she looks. It was difficult setting her up for the _Krakatona_, which in the end, she was supposed to reverse and hit me with the _Glam Slam_. It sure felt like one of the longest singles matches I've been in; usually they're about five minutes or less, but tonight's match with Beth had gone past ten minutes, with several near-falls and rope breaks here and there. I noticed that the crowd was really into tonight's match, compared to the usual dead ones I have against Layla or Tiff or Michelle.

Despite being extremely exhausted from tonight's match with Beth, I couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the jam-packed arena that was screaming like crazy when John came out from backstage. But I should be used to having my ears blown off almost every single night of my life.

However, tonight, something on my mind was keeping me from getting a good night's sleep. It was 2am, and I was still tossing and turning in my bed. I eventually gave up and decided to take a breather outside. I put on a silky, royal blue shawl and slipped outside quietly without disturbing my snoring roommate, Nattie.

There was a rooftop pool in the hotel, which I took a quick look at when I first checked in. It looked like a peaceful place to relax in, so I decided to go up there and try to clear my mind of things.

You know what was running through my mind right now?

Cody.

Cody. I miss him so much it's not even funny. I miss him even more than I did when I first left RAW for Smackdown. Cody hasn't been keeping in touch with me regularly. He hasn't been calling me regularly, nor has he been sending me those cute little e-cards with the lovey dovey messages on them. Whenever I did get a text or email from him, he'd mostly talk about how sexy I looked in the various outfits I wore as Jack Swagger's valet on Smackdown. Sure, he'd mention missing me like crazy and stuff, but it was just like 'I miss you, gorgeous' and that's it. Unlike previously, he doesn't sound like he misses me that much anymore. What if he's hanging out with Kelly? Or Maryse? No wait, he can't be hanging out with Maryse. She's dating Mike Mizanin, for God's sake. _Stop being paranoid, Katharyn. You're just being clingy_, my head was telling me.

The walls surrounding the pool area were entirely made of glass. The pool was glowing baby blue from the pool lights. I took a seat at one of the lounge chairs by the side, hidden from view of the pool entrance, so that no one would discover I was sitting up here all alone at two in the morning. Hopefully the sound and sight of the water would calm me down from the panic mode I was in right now.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching the pool. My heart stopped, praying that it wasn't a security guard coming up here to scout around for unsuspectingly skulking snoops hanging around here for no reason and to kick me out of my place of solace. Talk about invasion of privacy.

The figure came closer. I took a look closer at the figure to identify the person. My throat caught my breath as I recognized the outline of a 6'2'' man with long hair that was tied back in a ponytail. His arms were muscular and his body was very slim and well built. He appeared to be wearing a plain white t-shirt that clearly showed off those gorgeous, muscularly toned biceps of his. The way that it snugly fitted him was starting to evoke dirty thoughts into my head, like I wanted to just go up to him, rip off that shirt off, and get another chance to stroke those heavenly six-pack abs like I did during that segment on Smackdown a couple of weeks ago. His hands were tucked in the pockets of his jeans.

I wonder what was on John's mind right now. Did he also need a place of solace to clear his thoughts, just like I do? I kinda hope he doesn't see me here; he's going to think I'm strange or something for coming up to the pool at 2 in the morning and just sitting on a lounge chair doing nothing.

He began walking towards the glass wall of the pool. Just as I shifted in my seat, his head immediately snapped towards me. His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

* * *

John's POV

I had come out to the poolside, just to take a breather. I'd gotten a call from my ex Melina, who claims to have broken up with Batista and wants to get back together with me. I'm mostly feeling unsure about this; this wasn't the first time Melina's pulled off something like this. The first time I found out she fucked Tyson Tomko, whom she met at a party and got drunk with him, I got extremely hurt, but in the end, me, being the nice guy and all, forgave her and got back together with her the day after breaking up with her.

This time, however, I was feeling precarious about getting back together with Melina. She wasn't drunk when she started cheating on me with Batista, and she didn't just fuck him once. Actually they've been on and off since 2006, and Truth and Jason have informed that Batista's not the only one who she's been screwing behind my back.

My head was in a heated debate with my heart on whether to take Melina back for the third time. Should I be an understanding gentleman once again and take her back? But what if she backstabs me again?

And what about Katharyn? Call me crazy, but I've been in love with that girl ever since I first saw her at the breakfast buffet the day after the draft show. Since the day we became friends, we've been nothing but closer and closer to each other within each day that passes by. She was someone who I could talk to about _anything_, from what I liked to what I thought about some things to what I was up with to my personal struggles.

She wasn't just a beautiful woman. She was my dream girl come true – irresistibly gorgeous, bright and intelligent, fun and loving personality, and possesses a heart of gold. It wasn't surprising that I would fall for this girl so quickly after just meeting her for the first time. She was everything that I look for in the perfect woman for me. She's absolutely perfect. I love Katharyn like crazy, but I wasn't sure how to tell her since she already has a boyfriend.

Cody Runnels is one lucky man to have an amazing girlfriend like Katharyn. There were several instances when I wished I was in his place at the moment.

I heard a chair shift somewhere in the pool area, signifying that I wasn't the only one here. I walked in further to the area and turned my head.

There she was, looking exquisitely lovely in just a loose tank top and plaid sleep shorts. She had wrapped a beautiful blue shawl around herself, which made her sea green eyes stand out even more in the dark. I was staring at her, entranced by her beauty, and then I formed a small smile on my face and walked over to where she was, sitting comfortably on a lounge chair.

"Hey," I greeted, taking a seat in front of her on the lounge chair, "what brings you up here at this time of the night?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," she replied, fumbling with her fingers.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither."

"How come?"

"Just a lot on my mind right now," she replied, still looking down at her fumbling fingers. For some reason, and I hadn't thought about why, but I reached over to where she was still fumbling and laid a gentle hand on them. She glanced up at me with her lovely green eyes that glowed under the light emitting from the pool lights. I could stare at them forever if I could.

"Do you mind telling me what's on your mind right now?" I asked her, holding one of her hands and clasping them in between my palms. I stroked the back of her hand gently. She shook her head. "C'mon, love. It's only me. You can tell me anything," I assured her smoothly, bringing her hand slowly up to my lips. I laid a gentle kiss on her fingers, still gazing into her eyes.

She hesitated for a moment. Finally, she began telling me what was preventing her from getting a good night's sleep. Katharyn began telling me about her boyfriend, Cody Rhodes, who's back on RAW, and how they got together and stuff and have been in a loving relationship for a while. (I would feel a twinge of jealousy that only got more and more agitating the more she mentioned Cody's name) Apparently, he's been distant with her lately, not answering the majority of her calls. She also mentioned him not sending e-cards to her on a regular daily basis, which is what he'd usually do for her every day since she got drafted to Smackdown. Katharyn also admitted that all he ever talked about was how sexy she looked in her outfits and summer photo shoot pictures (this I have to agree, though; she looks good in whatever she wears)

I could see the sadness and disappointment in her eyes every time she said Cody's name. It appeared as though this relationship wasn't going as smoothly as it used to be when she was on RAW.

She looked as though she was on the verge of tears. I pulled her in close and held her as tightly as I could. Katharyn deserved every single moment of my embrace. She needed every ounce of my affection for her. The girl needs to experience real once again.

And I know we're friends for now, but I want to be one to give her the loving, passionate feeling she had with Cody before leaving RAW.

"That's really strange," I commented, "it's odd how he suddenly changes his attitude not long after you leave."

"I know," she replied, "I don't know what's going on with him. I keep asking him why's he's been so distant lately and he goes off about him watching my matches and telling me how sexy I look in my ring attire. He doesn't normally spend hours and hours talking about my appearance."

"But what do you think is making him change this way?" I asked softly, running my fingers through her wavy golden brown hair.

"I don't know," she answered, "I want to know what's gotten him into behaving like that. But he just won't tell me."

That could mean something's not right with Cody. But I wasn't going to tell Katharyn that. I didn't want to make her more upset than she is already. I kissed her forehead lovingly and stroked her back gently.

"So, what's in your mind that's keeping you awake?" she asked, hoping to divert from her sadness. This is one of the things I love about Katharyn. She does her best to stay positive no matter what the situation.

I was reluctant to tell her about Melina, afraid that I would hurt her feelings because what she was going through was almost similar to my problem. But when I looked up from my hands that were still laid on top of hers, Katharyn was gazing back at me reproachfully with her sparkling green eyes. I couldn't keep a secret from her.

"Ex issues," I began. She nodded understandingly.

"Go on."

"I used to date Melina a while back. You know her? (She nods) I met her when she and I were auditioning for _Tough Enough_ and from there we became a couple. But after some time she began acting strangely, like coming home extremely late from partying and not paying attention to me anymore, and I eventually found out she was screwing Batista behind my back ("He's always screwing different women," she admits). I couldn't take it anymore and broke up with her. She's been on and off with him since then, but now she's officially over with him and wants to get back together with me. I'm not sure if I should or not."

I saw her bite her lip nervously. "Do you want to?" she asks.

"I'm not sure if I really do or not," I continue, "it's not the first time it's happened. The first time I found out she slept with Tyson Tomko when she was drunk, I forgave her and took her back. But with Batista, it was a completely different story. I've also been informed that Batista's not the only guy she was sleeping with behind my back."

"Gross."

"I know," I replied, "that's one of the reasons why I'm so doubtful on whether to take her back or not. Because I'm afraid if I take her back for the third time, she'll do the same thing again and sleep with some more other men and keep that as a secret from me."

"That doesn't sound like you want to get back together with her," said Katharyn, bringing her other arm and placing her hand on my cheek and stroking it with her thumb. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"It's more complicated than that, love," I muttered, "she won't stop bugging me about it. And you know Melina; she's one tough woman who needs to have everything going her way to be happy."

"I didn't know you and Melina used to date," said Katharyn, "I always thought she's been with Batista this whole time. She's so nice, I'd never thought she'd be that kind of person. It's so unlike the Melina that I talk to on RAW."

"She only shows the other side of her to those whom she wants and likes," I said, opening my eyes, "When I was with her, I can't help but admit that she was very clingy and bossy. She was always making me pull out chairs for her, open doors for her, compliment on her hair; you know, stuff like that. Stuff that I didn't exactly feel like doing. She was the over controlling girlfriend."

"Then how come you got back together with her again?"

"I'm just too nice," I said, rubbing my cheek against Katharyn's palm.

"You can never be too nice, John," said Katharyn, "in fact, you're the nicest person I've ever met in my life. You've been so good to me throughout the whole time I'm on Smackdown." She smiled at me, making my heart melt into a puddle.

I couldn't help but smile back at her. That smile of hers was just so irresistible.

I stood up from the lounge chair, still holding on to her hand, pulling her up till our chests were touching. We just stood there, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. I didn't think it was possible to love this heavenly angel more than I already do.

"We should head back," I whispered softly, taking her hand and leading her out of the pool area and back to the elevators.

I couldn't stop staring at her, from waiting for the elevator till we had arrived outside her hotel room.

"I feel so much better, John," said Katharyn, "thank you for making me feel better."

I was greeted by her arms wrapped around me, giving me a warm hug. I pulled her in closer, holding her just like that for a while. "Anything for you, love," I whispered sweetly into her ear, kissing her earlobe and then moving my lips over to her temple.


	16. Commitment

**Chapter 16: Commitment**

* * *

***Author's Note: This is the longest chapter I've written so far; the drama and the main topic of this chapter gets talked about from the middle of the chapter onwards. Hope you guys like it!***

_Oh, and thank you Emzy2k10 for your two reviews :)_

* * *

July 9th, 2010: Omaha, Nebraska

John's POV

Katharyn and I had just returned from dinner at one of the nearby diners just in time to watch our Smackdown show on MyNetworkTV tonight at 8pm in our room, which we were sharing this time. I haven't really been able to watch any of our Smackdown tapings on TV yet, though I think it would feel strange and funny at the same time to watch myself beating or losing to whoever I was fighting in that match. Katharyn, who's been on RAW for most of her WWE career, admits that she hasn't seen herself on national TV yet, since RAW is taped live rather than a few days earlier.

We had crashed on my couch, a box of our favorite treat, Wheat Thins for each of us, waiting for the dreaded commercials to pass. Eventually, the Smackdown intro came on and 'Let it Roll' by Divide the Day began to play. I laughed as Katharyn began bobbing her head up and down to the upbeat music and pretended to spaz out like one of those punk rockers performing with their band on stage at Woodstock. God, she is too adorable.

_Good evening everyone, and welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! I'm Todd Grisham and this is Matt Striker here at commentary. Tonight there will be a series of showdowns between rivals here on Smackdown. The main event on schedule for later on will be The Big Show versus The Straight Edge Society in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match. Luke Gallows and the mystery masked man will be representing the SES in the matchup tonight. The Big Show is a recent draftee from RAW who's made an impact here on Smackdown by unmasking CM Punk and revealing his new haircut to the entire universe. Punk, who is unable to participate in the match due to surgery on his arm, will watch his disciples at ringside as they face the World's Largest Athlete for the main event._

_Also, another big rivalry match taking place tonight is World Heavyweight Champion Jack Swagger versus John Morrison in a singles match tonight, with the lovely Katona at Swagger's side. Swagger and Morrison have been feuding since early May when Morrison began flirting with Swagger's girlfriend Katona, who appears to be returning her feelings for him as well. Unfortunately Jack Swagger, the jealous boyfriend, is doing whatever he can to keep Katona away from Morrison and ensure that she doesn't leave him for Morrison. Weeks ago, Swagger defeated Morrison in an Extreme Rules match after Morrison missed a Starship Pain and got his leg caught in a steel chair, allowing Swagger to secure the chair onto Morrison's leg, repeatedly stomp on it, injuring Morrison's ankle. Swagger then executed the Gutwrench Powerbomb, sending Morrison crashing into a trash can full of weapons. With Morrison's defeat, this means that he cannot compete in the battle royal match to determine Swagger's #1 Contender for his World title. However, Morrison is determined not to give up on his quest for the World Heavyweight Championship, and is demanding a rematch with Swagger tonight after healing from his injuries from the Extreme Rules match. Katona, of course, will be watching the match from ringside. _

_Speaking of Divas, there's going to be a tag match involving Katona and Beth Phoenix versus Team Laycool. Katona suffered her first loss on Smackdown to Phoenix not too long ago. This time, however, the two of them are teaming up tonight against the notorious Laycool – Layla and the WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool. For weeks Laycool have been strutting around Smackdown like they own the place, and Katona's goal is to end their dominance in the Smackdown Divas division. Currently, Beth has been more involved with the rivalry, due to Katona also being stuck in a love triangle at the very same time. _

I remember watching her match from the monitor backstage that Tuesday night, and she and Beth just owned Layla and Michelle. Katharyn had pulled off a spectacular _Right in the Kisser_ to give her team the win. No woman has ever performed a superkick as flawlessly as she's done.

Katharyn's match was the first one to be shown on TV for tonight's episode. She hid her face into my chest shyly as I watched her television self making her spectacular entrance. I chuckled softly and kissed her on the forehead.

"I look fat," she mumbles in my chest.

"No you don't," I objected, "you look beautiful like you always do."

"Oh shut up," I hear her grumble stubbornly, "stupid photo shop for making me look too skinny in my photo shoot shots."

"You can look now," I assured her, when all four Divas on TV had arrived to the ring. Beth and Michelle were starting off the match. I began ruffling through my box of Wheat Thins and suddenly, Katharyn perked up like a groundhog poking its head out of a hole. I grinned at her and fed her a Wheat Thin. She giggled and quickly wolfed down the Wheat Thin.

My match wasn't till the second last one, so we skipped through the next matches and decided to try and toss Wheat Thins into each other's mouths. Soon, the ground was littered with Wheat Thins.

Realizing that there weren't anymore Wheat Thins in both of our boxes, Katharyn jumped off the couch and began scouting the carpeted floor for dropped Wheat Thins.

"Wow, really, Kathie?" I laughed, watching her pick up every single Wheat Thin from the floor, "are you sure they're clean?"

"I do this all the time," she replies happily, "it's a crime to waste a single Wheat Thin."

I'm so in love with the fact that Katharyn was so cute, so adorable, so everything that I ever dreamed of.

Before we knew it, my in-ring segment and match with Jack Swagger was up next. First came out my TV self, John Morrison. Man, I gotta say, I look pretty slick with those sunglasses and sparkly fur coat of mine. I watched myself entering the ring with a microphone in my hand and taunting Swagger:

"_I'm aware that I failed to capture the World Heavyweight Championship from Jack Swagger weeks ago in an Extreme Rules match. But I'm not going to let this one defeat knock me off my path towards achieving the world title. I'm going to do whatever I can to bring that title back to where it belongs. But there's not just one thing I'd like to address about Jack Swagger being champion. The battle between Swagger and I is more than just about the title. It's about a very special girl that you guys all know pretty well. Her name is Katona."_

I grinned to myself as the audience cheered and whistled extremely loudly.

"_You see, as you've all witnessed in the past, Katona was brought here on Smackdown to make an impact as a dominant Diva. Instead, she's being mistreated by the man who claims to be her boyfriend. Katona didn't come here to be pushed around by the World Heavyweight Champion. She came here to make her mark. She came here to wrestle and be remembered forever. She came here to capture the hearts of everyone watching her around the world. And I have a confession to make. She definitely caught my heart right from the start."_

I listened with glee as the crowd went 'awwwwww' in response. That was true for both John Morrison and John Hennigan. They were not the same person, but they were both falling for Katona and Katharyn Lincoln respectively. Onscreen and in real life. On TV and in reality.

"_Katona, you are the most beautiful, the sexiest, the most intelligent, the strongest, and the most unique woman I have ever met in my life. I really like you a lot. I honestly do. I want to be the one giving you the kind of tenderly loving care that you deserve the most out of all the Divas here on Smackdown. No other Diva has made me feel this way, Katona. You're gorgeous inside and out."_

So true, Morrison, so true.

"_So Katona, if you're watching this right now, I'd like for the two of us to talk for a minute. I'd like us just to have at least one normal conversation without your overprotective boyfriend hovering around. Babe, please come down to the ring, just so I can ask you something important."_

I really do have something important to ask and tell her. I just need to find the right time and opportunity to tell her.

Instead of Katona's entrance music, Jack Swagger's entrance theme began to play and the crowd began booing extremely loudly. Katharyn and I watched as Swagger and her TV self walked down the ramp, her character Katona hi-fiving fans as she trailed behind her boyfriend. I whistled at her lovely little outfit. I glanced over at Katharyn and once again, her blushing face was hiding against my chest. I smiled at her and continued watching Swagger and Katona entering the ring.

I have to admit, it's fun to watch yourself on television after you get used to it. It's like I can watch what stupid things I did on TV and feel embarrassed about it after it's already been taped. Yeah, that wasn't exactly a fun thing.

After the Smackdown episode had ended, I discovered that Katharyn had fallen asleep in my lap. I gasped in awe. She looked like an angel from heaven. I could stare at her forever and float up to the clouds that would eventually lead me to the stairway to heaven. Her lusciously long, silky, golden brown hair was spread across my lap like a silk shawl. I ran my fingers through her tangle-free hair, nuzzling her neck sweetly, finding myself lost in the waterfall of goddess locks.

I picked her up, carrying her bridal style, and placed her on one side of the king-sized bed. I placed the blankets and covers over her, adjusted her head so that it was lying comfortably on the soft pillows, and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, love," gently into her ear. I kissed her rosy cheek one last time before climbing onto the bed next to her, fighting the temptation to wrap my arms around her delectable body. I didn't think she'd be too comfortable waking up in my arms just yet.

* * *

July 13th 2010: Houston, Texas

Katharyn's POV

The girls and I arrived at the arena to get ready for tonight's Smackdown tapings. Tonight, I only needed to be at ringside to watch Jack in his match against Jason (Christian), so today's my easy day.

Tonight's outfit consisted of a blue and white striped naval blouse, waist high denim shorts, and navy blue ankle boots. I'd gotten my hair washed and blow dried so instead of large waves, it was hanging loosely curled. A thick, red headband was put in place. I also wore anchor-shaped earrings and a red cuff that matched my headband.

Just as I was putting on my shoes, there was a knock on the door. Nattie, who was already dressed in her ring outfit (she was accompanying David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd for their tag match against Chavo Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler), went to go answer it. Within a few seconds, she came running to me squealing excitedly. In her hands was a stuffed penguin holding a mini stuffed heart as well as an envelope.

"Guess who this is from, Kathie!" sang Nattie, passing me the penguin.

"AWWWWWWW!" squealed all the Divas in the locker room, who had turned their attentions to the gift. They all stopped what they were doing earlier and ran over to take a look at the penguin.

"This is so cute!" I squealed happily, taking the penguin from Nattie and hugging it, "how did my secret admirer know that the penguin is my favorite animal?"

"Why don't you read it up on the card?" asked Beth, taking the envelope from Nattie and handing it to me.

I ripped open the envelope and read the message on the card…

_Dear Sweetheart, _

_ By now you're extremely curious to who is sending you all these gifts. But you'll have to wait a bit till you find out who I am. Penguins are the cutest animals in the world, and they remind me of your adorable personality. Don't ever stop being the sweetest girl in the entire universe. Stay the way you are, because I'm in love with your charm and your irresistible cuteness. _

_With Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I giggled at the card. I now shared a common liking for penguins with whoever my secret admirer was. My secret admirer really knows how to make me swoon. On every single card he writes, not only does he tease me on not knowing his identity, but he also includes sweet little compliments on them as well. He's right; I'm dying to know who this mystery person is.

"How many gifts has this secret admirer of yours sent to you, Kathie?" asked Michelle, who had taken the penguin and was checking it out.

"Hmmm, first it was flowers, then chocolates, a watch from DKNY, an iPad that came with a case, a Hermes handbag, an electric guitar, a dress and a pair of shoes, a pair of Ray Ban aviators, scented soaps, an iPod docking station/alarm clock, a pair of Skullcandy earphones, a CD that has all my favorite songs burned on them, and a stuffed penguin," I counted.

"Woah, I wonder how much all of that cost," gasped Serena.

"But isn't she lucky to have a mysterious person sending her all these expensive gifts?" shrilled Layla excitedly, clapping her hands.

"We just need to know who this mystery person is," said Gail, "okay so we think it's someone who works with the WWE, because Kathie's been getting these gifts since late May, and obviously we've been on the road a lot."

"But it could be anyone in the WWE who's a guy," said Beth.

"How do you know it's a guy, Beth?" teased Nattie.

We all burst out in laughter. I joined in too, even though it would be extremely creepy if I found out my secret admirer was a lesbian chick.

"Well the way the person writes those cards, it sounds like a guy in love," stated Beth.

"That makes sense," said Serena, "no girl is going to write about how sweet you are and how penguins remind her of you."

"It's either a crew member or a WWE Superstar," guessed Michelle, "it perfectly makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Yeah but Kathie's the prettiest girl in the company and a lot of guys like her, so it's not going to be easy finding out who it is," said Layla.

"Well for starters, we can eliminate the ones who are already married," said Beth.

"So Chris Masters, Rey, Kane, 'Taker ("Duh," says Michelle bluntly, "he's my hubby."), Jason, Paul Wight, Chavo, Ted, Truth, and Jericho are eliminated from the possible options," said Gail.

"I didn't know Truth was married," I commented.

"Yeah, unfortunately, that's the truth," said Layla.

"Haha, like we've never heard that one before, Lay," said Michelle sarcastically.

"Could it be McIntyre?" asked Serena.

I felt as though I was punched in the stomach really, really hard. No way was I going to believe _Drew McIntyre_ sent me those gifts.

"I pray that it isn't," said Nattie, "if it were McIntyre, I highly doubt he'd be writing his cards so sweetly and kindly. He wouldn't tell Katharyn that she was cute and beautiful; he'd say that she's sexy and that he wants to bang her every single night in his bedroom."

"Please do not remind me, Nattie," I groaned disgustedly. If Drew really told me that in person, I would either run away screaming and get all the other WWE Superstars to beat him up or lay him out myself with a _Right in the Kisser_. And I was talking about the one that actually hurts.

"I agree with Kathie," said Beth, "Drew is nothing but trouble. He's been a pain the ass since Day One. The best thing you can do is just to avoid him."

"I wonder how he got Tiff to marry him in the first place," said Layla.

"He's a suck up," said Michelle, "once he tried to flirt with me and then Tiff caught him and he told her that _I _was the one feeling him up. She refused to speak to me for days until Beth and Teddy Long managed to convince her McIntyre was wrong."

"Drew kisses up to Tiffany all the time," said Gail, "I wouldn't be surprised if he ditched the honeymoon and went to Vegas to feel up some cheap, two dollar hos wandering around in the street waiting for customers."

I rolled my eyes to myself as I checked my text messages on my phone. No surprise there, for someone who's been unfaithful to his fiancé.

Suddenly, the door of the locker room burst open, making us all jump in surprise, and in came the disheveled, red-eyed, tear-stained face of Tiffany.

"Tiff? What happened?" asked Gail worriedly, running up to her and giving her a hug. Tiff didn't reply back. She was still sobbing very hard in Gail's open arms.

I had a sinking feeling that it had something to do with Drew McIntyre.

"Fuck my husband…" sobbed Tiffany, "I hate him…"

"Oh no," said Beth darkly, "Tiff, what did Drew do to you this time?"

Tiff jumped from Gail's arms to Beth's embrace. "I-I-I-I was getting h-h-him his w-w-water b-b-b-bottle an-an-and filling it up f-f-for h-h-him and I a-a-accidentally s-s-spilled s-s-s-s-some of it on h-him, a-a-a-and h-h-he g-g-got really, really mad at m-m-me and s-s-started y-yelling at-at-at m-m-me…"

"He yelled at you over spilt water?" exclaimed Serena.

"A-a-and he kept on going a-a-about h-h-how useless I-I-I am a-a-and even q-q-questioned why h-h-he was even getting m-m-married t-t-to m-m-me…"

"What a jerk," mumbled Layla, "doesn't even know how to treat his wife-to-be properly and the wedding hasn't even taken place yet."

"H-h-h-e shoved m-m-me really hard till I h-h-hit the wall, and th-th-threatened to k-k-kill me i-i-if I called the p-p-p-police. I-I-I-I tried apologizing to h-h-him but he s-s-said he didn't c-c-care a-a-about me anymore a-a-and that he r-r-regretted ever t-t-thinking about d-d-dating me in the f-f-first p-p-place…"

"I don't care if he threatens to kill you if you call the cops, Tiff," I said defiantly, "this is a domestic violence case and should be brought up to the authority. You know what, I'm going to confront him about this right now."

"Don't," begged Tiff, "he'll know that I told you about what happened and he'll seriously injure you then go after me."

"I wouldn't go alone, Kathie," said Beth, "Me and Nattie are coming with you."

"But he'll get suspicious," I pointed out.

"She's right," said Michelle, "and I highly doubt Drew would put _you_ in the hospital, Kathie."

"What do you mean?" asked Tiff confusedly.

Everyone turned around and looked at Tiffany with sorrow. "We've got to break it to her, girls," sighed Gail, after a long silence. We all nodded. I agree too; it's about time Tiff finds out Drew is making advances towards me behind her back and won't leave me alone about it, unlike the many other girls he's flirted with once and only once.

I exited the locker room and went to go find Drew. It didn't take me long to find him, dressed in a blue button down shirt and dark gray jeans, getting a coffee from the refreshments table. I tapped him on the shoulder. He whipped around glaring at whoever was bugging him at his free time, but when he realized it was me, his stern glare turned into that same disgusting smirk he always smirked at me whenever he saw me.

"You've come back for me, love," sauntered Drew, looking me up and down lustfully, "I knew you would come back for me."

I ignored him and demanded, "Drew McIntyre, what the hell was that."

"What the hell was what?" he asked, still in that lustful tone. I ignored the fact that he had unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt.

"You and Tiffany," I snapped, "how could you treat her like that? You're getting married to her, for the love of God, and you're treating her like crap. You know, I've always thought you were horrible, but now I realize how much of a jerk you are to your fiancée. Way to improve your future marriage, Drew."

Before I realized it, Drew had me pinned against a wall, one arm wrapped around my waist and the other fisted against the wall. His half-exposed chest was pressed against mine roughly. I tried hard to avoid his cold glare that was making my insides freeze up, but whenever I tried to turn my head to look away from him, he would follow the direction of my eyes like a mirror reflection.

Okay, now I'm dead. Drew was probably going to choke me or physically hurt me. I could feel the rate of my heartbeat increasing by the second.

"She told you, didn't she, love?" whispered Drew. I refused to answer him and looked away, but he slipped a hand underneath by chin and cupped it, turning it back towards his ice-cold eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore, though, love. I don't need her to hold me down anymore from getting what I want—you."

I had a horrible feeling in my stomach.

"You're right; I don't care about my fiancée anymore. I don't care about the marriage anymore. I only care about getting what I need the most," whispered Drew into my ear, "I need you to be mine, Katharyn. I crave for you in every minute of my life. I'm going to make you mine no matter how much you resent me."

"You can't make me fall in love with you, Drew," I sneered, trying to push away, but my attempts were failed by him only squeezing me tighter and pushing himself against me harder.

"I love it when you say my name, love," murmured Drew, "I just want to hear you screaming it when we make love tonight in my hotel room."

"In your dreams," I scoffed, finally shoving Drew off with all the strength I could muster and starting to walk off quickly, but Drew grabbed my arm and pulled me against him once again.

"Don't try and resist, Katharyn," sneered Drew, "are you going to run off to John Hennigan again and get him to beat me up again? That's not going to happen, love. He doesn't want you like I do. Do you want someone who doesn't want you?"

"Fuck you, Drew," I retorted, slapping him as hard as I could across the face, and ran off as fast as I could in my heeled ankle boots in a random direction, away from Drew McIntyre.

"Yes you will, Katharyn!" yelled Drew, "I'll have you no matter what! You'll be in my bed, having the best night of your life with me, the greatest wrestler in the world! John Hennigan will never have you! I will! Me! The first Intercontinental Champion of this decade!"

If killing people were legal, I would take every chance I could get at murdering that fucked up asshole. No wonder Tiffany was so miserable. I swear, I'm going to slap a restraining order on Drew McIntyre's stupid ugly face if he doesn't leave me alone.

I returned back to the locker room and found none other than Jason comforting Tiff over her problems with her bastard of a husband. He was holding her gently in his arms and stroking her long blonde hair. Awwww, I have to admit admit, even though he's currently married, Jason and Tiff do look like a really cute couple.

"Is she alright?" I asked Beth, who was sitting next to Jason and Tiff.

"She was extremely distraught upon finding out her loser fiancée's trying to feel you up at any chance he gets," said Beth, "but she doesn't blame you one bit. You are, after all, the most wanted Diva on the roster."

"I don't think it's because of that, Beth," I replied, "why does Drew want me so badly? He becomes mean to girls who reject him the first time, but I've rejected him like ten times and he still won't leave me alone."

"That's his problem, Kathie," said Beth.

"Jase, is she feeling fine?" I asked Jason, who was still holding a visibly upset Tiffany.

"She's feeling really overwhelmed right now," said Jason, "with the marriage unlikely to happen anytime in the future and her husband attempting to take advantage of you, she's got a lot going on in her life right now."

"Tiff, I am so sorry," I uttered guiltily, "it's all my fault you're not going to get the dream marriage you've always wanted."

Tiff looked up from Jason's lap and shook her head, "No it's not, Kathie. I don't blame you at all. You're so pretty, Kathie, it's no surprise that Drew would go after you, just like all the other women he's tried to seduce."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, "You've known about Drew cheating behind your back all along?" asked Jason.

"We've argued about this several times before, but I know I have to stand by him because I'm already committed to be wed to him," said Tiff, "to me, commitment is an extremely important thing when you're in a relationship with someone. You've got to stand by your fiancée no matter what goes rocky in the relationship. That's why I'm still with Drew, and we've been arguing for months now."

Tiff was right about the commitment part. I'm still hopelessly devoted to Cody, despite several hampering factors – his unusual behavior, his distance, and the fact that I'm slowly falling in love with my close friend John. Wait a minute; did I just admit that I'm in love with John Hennigan?

Yeah, I just did. I can't help it; I love Cody and John equally, and I can't choose either one of them. Cody was my first love, and John is the most amazing man I have ever met in my life. What would I ever do without either one of them.

It takes a lot of courage and strength to stand by your cheating future husband. Cody and I aren't getting married, but if he were to cheat on me, I'd probably still stand by him. But the difference is, we're not. But even if we were, I don't know if I'd still be able to if he cheated on me more than once and on purpose. It was like John and his ex Melina. He got back together with Melina when she cheated on him once and she was drunk, but then she cheated on him more times with not only Batista, but several other men as well, and that was the last straw for their relationship. I pray that Cody hasn't been cheating on me with other women. In fact, I pray that he's stayed faithful throughout the whole time we're separated. I love with all my heart. I would be crushed if I found Cody had been backstabbing me the entire time.

"Tiff, but what if you found out Drew wasn't _just_ flirting with other women?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" asked Tiff in surprise.

Now that she mention staying with a man no matter what the horrible things he does behind your back, I had to tell her about the incident earlier when I was gone.

Tiffany gasped in shock. "That's it," she said, slapping her lap and getting up from next to Jason, "This ring is going off for good. I'm not going to marry a man who not only flirts with other women, but sexually harasses my friends as well. I'm not going to tolerate any of Drew's bullshit anymore. I'm not going to pretend like nothing happened anymore. I'm going to call off the engagement once and for all, and I'll file a restraining order against him for what he's done."

"Tiffany, I think you should slow down for a bit," advised Jason, standing up and putting a hand on her shoulder, "we need to consult Teddy Long and Vince about this before you take legal action against your fiancée."

For a moment there, I swore I saw a spark between Jason and Tiff when they looked at each other. They were both looking eye-to-eye with each other. Awwww, aren't they just cute?

"He's right," said Beth, "we need Teddy and Vince to actually be witnesses to Drew's actions before we can file a restraining order against him."

Inside, I prayed that Tiffany, Teddy, and Vince get rid of Drew for good. Everyone hated his guts and he was a lying, cheating asshole who constantly harasses me for unknown reasons. Matt Hardy would be singing his Hallelujahs the day Drew McIntyre gets fired from the WWE and (hopefully) returns back to Scotland.

I also have to agree with something else that Tiff just said. If I found out Cody had been extremely unfaithful to me behind my back, I'd break up with him for good. Like Tiff, I'm a big believer in commitment. When you say you love someone, you mean it. 'Love' is never an empty word. It's full of so much meaning you can't dismiss its importance in a relationship. Cody has told me that he loves me, of course, but that wouldn't mean anything anymore if I found out he was backstabbing me the same time he tells me that.

Now the one thing I'm anxious to find out is if Cody's been faithful to me or not.


	17. Take Your Time

**Chapter 17: Take Your Time**

**

* * *

**

***Author's Note: YAY 13 REVIEWS! Oh, and here's another Smackdown chapter and a little hint for the climax of the story…I'm slowly getting to that. Just bear with me for a few more chapters...***

_Thank you to Emzy2k10, Tarrow, littleone999 and Bubbly-Soda for your amazing reviews; I'd never thought I'd get 3 reviews overnight and 4 reviews for a single chapter!_

* * *

July 20th, 2010: Smackdown in Phoenix, Arizona

_Last week, it was announced that Katona and a mystery partner would face Michelle McCool and Chris Jericho in a mixed tag team match for tonight's episode. With Jack Swagger already scheduled to face The Big Show later on in the main event, Katona will have to find a replacement for Swagger's spot. Who will Katona choose as her tag team partner for tonight's mixed tag team match?_

The camera cuts to the Shaman of Sexy John Morrison, who is lacing up his boots in the Smackdown locker room. He brushes his hair out of the way as he adjusts the fur at the end of his tights. Suddenly, he hears the door open and looks up, curious to see who it is. Maybe it's Truth or one of his other good friends, or maybe it was Christian, who had just beaten Ted DiBiase in a singles match.

The audience notices that John's eyes had suddenly lit up. "Hey there, handsome," saunters a sultry, British, female accent from behind the camera.

The beautiful Katona struts out into the picture, already dressed in her gold and black ring attire. Morrison's neutral expression turns into a dazzling million-dollar smile as he examines the British beauty from head to toe. "Hello beautiful," Morrison greets back, "what can I do for you today?"

Katona leans her hip to one side, diverting Morrison's attention to her curvaceously flawless figure, "I've got a mixed tag team match against Michelle McCool and Chris Jericho tonight," she begins.

"Go on," says Morrison, nodding his head, his eyes still fixated on her 36Cs that were bursting out of her black bra and gold bikini top over it. The audience takes note of this and bursts into whistles and cheers.

"And since Jack's supposed to face The Big Show for the main event tonight, I've got no partner," says Katona.

Morrison smiles cheekily at Katona, who returns him with a lopsided grin, and before she realizes it, he grabs her by the waist and pulls her in so that their chests are touching.

"Are you asking me to be your partner tonight?" he asks seductively, somewhat putting emphasis on the words 'partner' and 'tonight'.

"You mean the tag team match?" teases Katona, slightly pushing away from him, "looks like you can read minds pretty well, John."

"Whatever you mean by that, love, I would gladly accept," says John, taking her lace-gloved covered hand and kissing it. Katona giggles and says, "Perfect, I'll see you out there, John." As she leaves, she brushes her hand slightly against Morrison's extremely toned six-pack. Even after she's out of the picture, Morrison is still gazing dreamily at the sexy Diva and whistled flirtatiously.

The camera cuts off for commercial break.

Katona and John Morrison versus Michelle McCool and Chris Jericho

_The following mixed tag team match is scheduled for one-fall! Making their way to the ring, Chris Jericho and the WWE Women's Champion, Michelle McCool!_

The crowd booed extremely loudly at the unlikely pairing. Jericho was the most hated Superstar on Smackdown, and Michelle was the most hated Diva. Both of them strutted down the ring cockily, Jericho jabbing his finger at the crowd and insulting them back, while Michelle flicked the crowd with her arrogant hand motion. Michelle lifted her title arrogantly in the air and this only intensified the heat gathered from the audience. "You know you love me!" yelled Michelle proudly, pointing to herself and then to her title. Jericho, on the other hand, was focused on the stage, awaiting his opponents for tonight's match.

The sound of a blaring guitar screeched in the arena, and the audience immediately jumped up on their feet excitedly, cheering as loudly as they could and raising up their posters and signs.

_And one half of the opposing team, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 215 pounds, John Morrison!_

In walked John Morrison, the Friday Night Delight, making his five second pose in slow motion and then heading down to the ring, handing a lucky kid in the crowd his sunglasses as well as hi-fiving other young fans who had their hands outstretched. Morrison entered the ring as the referee prevented Jericho or McCool from attempting to attack Morrison. After signaling his entrance to the crowd, Morrison jumped off of the ring post and turned his attention towards the stage.

_Gimme a heeeeellllll yeeaaahhhhh_

'Hell Yeah' by Rev Theory blasted through the speakers while fireworks erupted from the stage. The crowd started whistling and screaming loudly in excitement. The Titantron began showing various videos and shots of a stunning brunette with blue green eyes. The same lovely young lady emerged from behind the Titantron, looking very pretty in her gold and black ring attire, which caused the cheers from the crowd to amplify by double the volume.

_And his partner, from Surrey, England, weighing in at 135 pounds, Katona!_

Katona walked down the ramp, hi-fiving fans along the way, and climbed onto the rope apron. Morrison was holding down the bottom rope for her to climb in between, and as she stepped up, he held her hand sweetly, making her blush slightly. The camera caught a quick shot of Jericho and McCool rolling their eyes sarcastically at the two potential lovebirds.

Katona and McCool kicked off the match and immediately locked each other into a grapple. McCool was able to put Katona into a side headlock takeover, transitioning into a chinlock. Katona was able to escape from the hold by punching McCool several times on the abdomen, pushing her off and hitting a powerful clothesline. McCool got up and ran towards Katona, only to be hit by a spear. Katona hit a leg drop onto McCool's neck and rebounded off the ropes to hit another successful one. Katona pulled McCool up, but McCool raked Katona in the eyes while Jericho distracted the referee. Taking advantage of the situation, McCool hit a neckbreaker on Katona. McCool flees and tags in Jericho.

As Katona slowly recovers from McCool's neckbreaker, Jericho approaches her slowly and makes suggestive actions and expressions towards Katona, who backs away into the turnbuckle corner on her side. Jericho doesn't notice that Morrison had climbed on top of the ring post and is struck by a missile dropkick from Morrison. According to the rules, because this wasn't an intergender match, when McCool tagged in Jericho, Katona immediately tagged out to Morrison, so now the men were brawling in the ring, exchanging blows with each other. Jericho Irish whips Morrison into the corner. Jericho comes flying with an attempted clothesline, but Morrison moves away in time for Jericho's face to go slamming into the turnbuckle.

Taking advantage of the situation, Morrison sets up Jericho for a superplex, which he pulls of spectacularly. Morrison taunts his opponent and does the 180 degree spun flare that transitions into a leg drop. Morrison begins stomping on the fallen Jericho, and then puts him in a headscissors lock. Unfortunately, this allowed Jericho to lock in the _Walls of Jericho_, his signature submission move.

Morrison struggles to escape the move that has caused several wrestlers in history to tap out of the match. He wretched in pain from the pressure on his abdomen and his back. Slowly, so slowly, he crawled towards the ropes to break the submission hold. Morrison glanced up to see Katona clapping and cheering for him, and getting the audience to cheer him on. He suddenly felt an urge of power wash through his body, and after seconds of struggling, he eventually reached the ropes.

The referee ordered Jericho to release the hold due to the rope break, and Jericho reluctantly dropped Morrison. Jericho stomped on Morrison's already strained back. Morrison was still holding onto the ropes. Jericho tried to go in for another _Walls of Jericho_ but Morrison managed to push him off in time and hit a swinging snap DDT. He hit an STO when Jericho got up. Then came a series of elbow drops. The next thing Jericho was struck with was a running knee to the face from Morrison rebounding off the ropes.

Everyone in the arena was on their feet. Morrison tagged in Katona, who performed an amazing 450 splash on the downed Chris Jericho. Katona went in for the pin, but Jericho kicked out at one. Michelle McCool enters the ring and runs towards Katona, but she trips when Katona slips underneath McCool and pulls both of her legs back, sending McCool falling flat on her face. This was Katona's opportunity to apply the surfboard stretch. McCool screams in pain as she feels the pressure in her back and chest. Katona eventually drops McCool, who crumples to the ground from the pain she suffered from the surfboard stretch.

McCool writhes in pain, flexing her back. Katona signals to the crowd for the _Right in the Kisser_, and sets herself up, awaiting for the exact moment for her opponent to be in the right place to execute it. However, McCool is able to dodge the superkick and hits her own kick to the head as a counter. McCool goes for the pin attempt but Katona kicks out at two. McCool and Katona exchange blows and eventually Katona slaps McCool with all the strength she could muster. She then performs a capture suplex on McCool. She waits for McCool to get up and then hits a swinging neckbreaker. Katona tries to go for another pin attempt but fails. She then performs a springboard moonsault after jumping off the ropes. The pin is broken up by Chris Jericho, who pulls her away to the outside of the ring, where he grabs her and kisses her forcefully. Katona tries to shove Jericho away but he is too strong. Morrison runs over to ringside and strikes Jericho from behind, starting a ringside brawl between the two.

Katona slips back into the ring and get kicked in the abdomen by McCool. McCool shoves Katona's head in between her legs to set her up for the _Faithbreaker_, but Katona reverses it with a headscissors takedown. Katona begins to fight back with a dropkick that sends McCool into the turnbuckle corner. From there, she executes a monkey flip. McCool gets up and this time, she gets kicked in the abdomen, and this is Katona's chance to execute the _Krakatona_. Katona goes in for the count, but once again, Jericho pulls her away from the ring.

In response, Katona angrily superkicks Jericho, sending his back crashing into the barricade. She slides back into the ring and does something that no one expected her to do – John Morrison's finisher move, the _Starship Pain_. It connects, and Katona wins the match for her team with the three count.

_Here are your winners, Katona and John Morrison!_

The referee enters the ring to recognize the winners of the tag team match. Katona and Morrison let go of the referee's hand and embrace each other in a warm hug. He pulls back and appears to be telling her something; supposedly he was impressed with the way she was able to execute his finisher to pick up the win for her team.

The audience cheers for Morrison and Katona, who celebrate their win happily, standing on top of two respective ring posts and signaling to the crowd in victory as they watch Chris Jericho and Michelle McCool limp back up to the ramp in shame at their terrible defeat. The camera cuts off when Morrison and Katona are still hugging each other in the ring.

* * *

After Smackdown!

"Great show tonight, playas," said Teddy Long, looking extremely pleased with how well we got the audience going for tonight's show. He'd called up everyone on the Smackdown roster for a quick meeting before leaving us to hit the showers. "Our next stop's in Vegas for a house show Thursday night, so I want y'all to get packed and check out by tomorrow morning because the buses will be here by 'round 10am. It's gonna be a long journey for all of us, playas, wear something comfortable, bring some snacks to eat during the ride, and pack something to entertain yourselves with."

John and I exchanged cheeky grins and nodded to each other sneakily. The Launch of the Wheat Thin Apocalypse. Heehee.

"We'll then head up to Seattle for next week's Smackdown tapings, then a house show in Tacoma, and then we're off to Portland, Oregon for another house show. After that, there's double Smackdown tapings in Salem due to time restraints and then we're going to California. Now here's the important part, playas. We'll be in California for a while. Our first stop's in San Francisco for a super show with RAW. Y'all got a couple o' days of break after that show, and then we're headed off to LA just in time for Summerslam. After Summerslam, we're going down to Anaheim for Smackdown tapings, and then to San Diego for another super show with RAW. Y'all got that down playas?"

My heart skipped a beat in excitement. Teddy Long had just made my night because of two things he'd announced…

One, we're going to San Francisco. It's my favorite city in the United States. I lived there before I signed with the WWE and it's absolutely beautiful. The fact that I lived in an apartment right next to the ballpark made me love it even more. Yes, baseball. I'm a San Francisco Giants fan at heart. I've always been one since Dad purchased a penthouse in a very nice apartment that was next to the ballpark. Whenever we visited the States during the summer holidays, the first place we always stopped by was the City by the Bay. San Francisco is my favorite place to visit during the summer. Unlike the vast majority of the States, San Francisco was crisp and cold because of its location and the infamous fog. My father's job repositioned him in San Francisco, so he bought the penthouse and we see him every summer. When Mum let me migrate to the States to train for wrestling, I was allowed to stay with Dad. Kyle, whose job is in San Diego, also visits Dad during the summer. Speaking of Kyle, I wonder if he'll be in San Fran the same we do? Imagine how hyper he would get when I introduce him to The Undertaker.

The other thing that made my day was the fact that we were going to have a super show in San Francisco. Besides where it was going to take place, the reason why I'm so excited about the super show…

…Cody.

I will finally be reunited with him after 4 months of being physically separated from each other. We will finally be back together again. Cody probably has no idea how much I crave for his presence. I missed him like crazy. How I long to jump into Cody's arms and kiss him like there's no tomorrow. I can't wait for the day we meet again.

But what about John? What about him? What about the secret feelings that I've developed for him over the past three months? I can't throw them away just like that. I've found it impossible to stop thinking about John for once in my life. The man is everything I could possibly ask for. He's kind, sweet, caring, loving, handsome, sexy, funny, sympathetic, and a complete gentleman. We've grown so close to each other, we're almost like a couple. I hate to admit that, but it's true. Every day, I wonder why I'm still 'just friends' with him, and at the same time nearly forgetting that I'm already dating Cody Rhodes.

This was going to be extremely troublesome. I was definitely looking forward to San Francisco, but at the same time I was dreading it. I was dreading the moment I'd have to choose the ultimatum – Cody or John? Picking either side would create a huge turn in my life. If I left Cody, he'd be extremely crushed, because we've been going steady for almost two years. If I left John, I would've lost one of the most important things I had – the perfect guy friend.

After Teddy's pep talk, everyone went his or her separate ways, whilst John accompanied me back to the Divas locker room.

"You are the best tag team partner I could ever ask for, love," said John, pulling me into a warm hug and kissing my cheek sweetly, "I'll see you in the morning." We parted, our fingers still interlaced with each other's. I entered the Divas locker room and went to go shower and change.

"I'm so excited about going to San Francisco, girlie," Nattie gushed to me as I listened to her whilst changing into my civilian clothes, "it's such a beautiful city, and there are so many interesting things to see and do there. Didn't you tell me you used to live there for some time, Kathie?"

"Yeah," I replied, zipping up my denim shorts.

"Why the long face, Kathie?" asked Nattie, "you seemed fine earlier before the pep talk. Was it something that Teddy said that upset you?"

I let out a sigh and collapsed onto the bench, sitting next to her, "Nattie, I'm definitely looking forward to San Francisco. But Teddy also mentioned that we're having a house show with RAW there."

Nattie's eyes darted around the room, making sure the other Divas in the shower weren't listening, "Wait, does it have something to do with Cody?"

I nodded.

"Isn't that supposed to be good, Kathie? You've finally gotten the opportunity to see your boyfriend after all this time! Why is it upsetting you?" asked Nattie softly.

"I'm not upset that I get to see Cody again, Nat. It's the fact that I…I may have to choose between Cody and John," I confessed.

Nattie stayed silent for a few moments. This was so unlike her. Hmmm, maybe helping me out seemed to be really important for her.

"John?" she asked in surprise, "does that mean you like him more than just as a friend?" A small smile spread across her face.

"I hate to say it, Nattie, but it's true," I confessed.

"Go for John," she suggests, "I've seen you two together so many times. I've seen the way he looks at you, girlie. The way you're so comfortable with him. The way you guys hang out and talk and do stuff together. It's pretty obvious that you guys are meant for each other. Everyone thinks you guys are the cutest couple in the WWE Universe. I've even read forum discussions on how your onscreen characters are perfect for each other."

"Nattie, I agree that John and I are extremely close and share a special bond, but I can't just leave Cody for no sensible reason at all," I replied, "as far as I know, Cody has been fully faithful to me throughout the whole time we're separated from each other. I can't leave him unless I find him cheating on me with somebody else."

"Who says you can only leave him under that condition?" asked Nattie.

"I don't know," I said, "I just believe that a relationship goes on until one of the partners cheats on the other."

"Are you losing interest in Cody?" she asks.

"No," I lied. To be fully honest, I've slowly lost interest in Cody the more distant he's become with me. The fewer calls, emails, and e-cards he sends me, the more distant I feel from him.

"Well take your time, sweetie," said Nattie, "there's no time limit for you to choose. Maybe you don't even have to choose who to be with in the first place."


	18. Surprise

**Chapter 18: Surprise**

* * *

***Author's Note: BIG CHAPTER! You shall read this because it's one of the most important chapters in the story! Also, I HAD to put Despicable Me in this story, because the minions are SO FRIKIN CUTE! =^_^=***

**April 9, 2011: I changed the last part of the section after John and Katharyn watch their movie. Instead of the song 'Comatose', it's replaced by another moment between John and Katharyn that almost goes right if it hadn't been for something as annoying as Kanye West interrupting it…**

* * *

August 4th, 2010: San Francisco, CA

John's POV

The entire roster had just come from double Smackdown tapings last night and now we were on the road to San Francisco. Obviously everyone here was extremely tired, having woken up at 3 in the morning just to start the road trip from Oregon to California. You have no idea how exhausted I am. We spent the entire day yesterday with double Smackdown tapings, and before that there were WWE Superstars tapings, and I had to participate in all three tapings. Well, except for the last Smackdown taping. All I had to do was flirt with Katharyn's character (which I was more than glad to do so) as she prepared for her match and kiss her neck seductively until Jack Swagger shows up and gets in my face. Fortunately I didn't have to fight in a match later on because Jack was already booked to face Matt Hardy in a singles match.

But seriously, 9 hours on a bus is obviously no fun. Lucky guys like Rey and 'Taker get to take a flight there, but us mid-carders have to sit on a bus for nine hours and entertain ourselves. For the first two hours, Katharyn and I couldn't sleep, so we decided to play UNO. Every single time, Katharyn won, despite me shuffling the cards after every single time. Then we talked a bit, listened to each other's music, and finally the bus got quieter when Katharyn fell asleep in my lap, her earphones still stuck to her ear. I couldn't stop staring at my love, sleeping on my lap, her long golden brown hair strewn across my thigh. She, amazingly, resembled a sleeping goddess. It was impossible to take my eyes off of the British beauty before me.

I, too, knocked out for some rest and woke up to find the bus driving past several signs leading towards Berkeley, and Katharyn, still asleep in my lap. I ran my fingers through her silky hair and laid a kiss on her forehead. I felt extremely lucky to have her lying on my lap asleep. I looked over at Matt and Truth, who were sitting a few rows behind us. The two of them returned with silly grins on their faces and two thumbs up. I grinned back and put my thumbs up. I looked down at Katharyn and was curious to know what was playing on her iPod whilst she slept. I slowly pulled out one of her earphones and held it close to my ear. I smiled as our song, 'Forever' by Red, played.

Whenever I hear that song, it reminds me of Katharyn. Whenever I hear that song, I think of the first time I heard it on the radio whilst driving on the way back to the hotel and the angelic voice of Katharyn accompanying the lyrics. Whenever I hear that song, I think of how close the two of us have become since April. It was that song that healed all of my stresses. It was that song that I wanted to hear every day when I was with Katharyn. It was that song that saved me from the problems of life. It was Katharyn who brought this song to me.

"Good morning, love," I whispered into Katharyn's ear as we got closer and closer to San Francisco. She fluttered her eyes open just in time and perked her head to catch the sight of a sign that read 'Welcome to San Francisco'.

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE! SAN FRANCISCOOOOOO!" Katharyn cheered excitedly, jumping up and down on her seat as the bus drove past the sign.

I chuckled and pulled her into a loving hug. "You really like this place, don't you love?" I ask her, kissing my temple.

"Are you kidding?" she said, still bouncing up and down perkily like a Mexican jumping bean, "I'm absolutely in love with this place! I told you, I lived here with my dad before I signed with the WWE! I hope he's still living in that really nice apartment next to AT&T Park! Ooooohhh! The Giants are playing the Dodgers this Tuesday night! Can I go? Can I go? PLEEEAAASSSEEEEEEEEEEE?"

_God, I love her,_ I thought to myself, _isn't she the most adorable little thing ever?_

I looked out of the window to see the many different buildings we drove past in San Francisco. San Francisco was an urban city, but something about it just drew me to it. It had this warm, cozy feeling despite the several hills and slopes I saw. This would be the perfect opportunity for me to take Katharyn out and for the both us to enjoy ourselves. She absolutely loves this place, and I'm starting to take a liking to it as well.

Soon, we arrived at our hotel, the Intercontinental Hotel, which was one of the most luxurious hotels I've ever seen in my life, even though it's not as big as the Four Seasons or St. Regis. It's supposed to be one of the newer ones in the area. Apparently Vince booked these several months in advance, which really impressed me how he was able to book half of the entire hotel for both the RAW and Smackdown rosters. Teddy told us that the RAW guys won't be here till tomorrow due to being all the way in South Carolina for a house show yesterday night, so I guess that's why I haven't seen RAW people like Cena or Orton yet.

We're all getting our own rooms until the RAW Superstars arrive. Katharyn says she plans to room with one of her Diva friends, because she doesn't know if Rhodes's rooming with DiBiase or not. The fact that we're in San Francisco, her favorite city in the world, is distracting her from worrying about Cody, which makes me happy, because I hate to see her upset in any way.

Teddy says we're free to do whatever sightseeing we'd like, since the super show isn't till Saturday, unless we're slated for public appearances. Fortunately, since neither Katharyn nor I have any scheduled in San Francisco, I decided to take her out to see a movie the next night, which I let her choose.

* * *

August 5th, 2010: Despicable Me

Katharyn had chosen to watch _Despicable Me_, an animated cartoon movie that was supposed to be really funny, according to Truth, whose daughter has watched it three times back home. We bought our popcorn and soda and went to take a seat towards the upper rows. Katharyn's bag was extremely bulky, and when I asked her what she had packed inside of it, she showed me the contents of her bag, causing me to laugh hysterically.

This girl cannot live without Wheat Thins, just like how I cannot live without her.

"So that's what you went to do at Target before we came here," I laughed, kissing her cheek, "stock up on Wheat Thins."

"It's my minion food," she replies cutely, taking out one box and opening it.

"You mean the little yellow people shaped like jelly beans that are all over the place?" I asked, "have you watched this yet?"

"I haven't since we've been on the road all the time, but I've watched the many trailers and promos a thousand times each," she replied, "they are the most adorable things in the world!"

Katharyn was almost right about that. They are adorable. Second to her, of course.

The entire movie was very funny, the majority of the scenes involving the little yellow people known as the main character's minions. Now I can see why she wanted to watch this so badly. I heard her laugh hysterically along with the rest of the audience as two minions were laughing with each other as another one continuously made photocopies of its bare butt with a photocopy machine. Thank God the movie was hilarious, because the more she laughed, the more I fell in love with her.

Before I realized it, the movie was almost over. We were now at the part when Gru kisses the girls goodnight and leaves the room and finds a whole group of minions waiting for him outside. One of them says something in Minion (their own special little sped up language) and then purses his lips. Everyone bursts out laughing, including Katharyn, who was laughing so hard she collapsed her head onto my shoulder. I turned to her and did the same thing that minion did.

"Nice try," she says cheekily. But she does give me a kiss on the cheek that made my entire face heat up. The things she does to me that turn me on and make me want her so bad.

After the movie ended, Katharyn and I decided to walk around the mall where the cinema was for a bit. We did run into a couple of WWE fans at Target and signed autographs for them. I even signed an action figure of myself that belonged to a kid who'd just bought it from Target.

We realized that we were drawing a crowd of passing people, so we escaped as quickly as we could and hopped into the car back to the hotel.

"I didn't think that we'd get swarmed by kids while we were out there," said Katharyn.

"Me neither," I replied, "it's pretty amazing how we're recognized in our civilian attire when we're not making public appearances."

"I mean, I'm okay with signing autographs for just one to three people, but other than that it's just too much for me," said Katharyn.

"Same thing with me, love," I said. Once we hopped into the car and started heading back to the hotel, I said to her, "I could tell you enjoyed the movie."

"Of course I did!" giggled Katharyn, "it was definitely worth watching."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, love," I replied, taking her hand and kissing it.

"We should go watch it again!" exclaimed Katharyn excitedly, jumping in her seat perkily. I chuckled and ruffled her hair when we stopped at a red light.

"Maybe we should," I said softly. Without realizing, all the love struck hormones had rushed to my head, halting my ability to think before I speak, "after all, love, you looked so beautiful when you were having fun tonight."

For a moment, it seemed as though the mood in the car had changed. Katharyn glanced up and our eyes met. I found myself lost in the crystal blue ocean of her eyes. Katharyn's delicate features seemed to be the only thing I could focus on at the moment, from the roses on the apples of her cheeks, to her pink pouty lips that looked utterly kissable.

I reached over to cup the side of her face, still not taking my eyes off of hers, and leaned in, on the verge of drifting off into the clouds when I took in the scent of roses from her tender skin. I could feel Katharyn breathing just as heavily as my heart was beating at the moment, as our lips were just inches away…

**HONK!**

Katharyn jumped, causing my hand to jerk off of her face. I snapped back to reality, only just realizing not only how close Katharyn and I were, but also our almost-kiss was interrupted when the car behind us honked us. I only just realized the red light had flashed to green. Embarrassed, I drove off quickly, my mind still stuck on what happened just now.

* * *

August 6th, 2010: San Francisco, California

Katharyn's POV

What almost happened between John and I last night was still stuck in my mind. I honestly couldn't speak after that incident at the traffic light, leaving the rest of the night silent between John and I after we got back to the hotel, aside from John wishing me goodnight and all. From what I could recall, what started out as a normal conversation between us ended up into something else. Hell, I hadn't realized how handsome John looked up close, but I could still hardly believe John and I almost kissed that night.

The girls and I were hanging out in the hotel lobby café enjoying a very nice high tea. It's been a while since I've had high teas; Mum used to host plenty of those back in England. She'd spend an entire day preparing sandwiches as well as a variety of pastries such as scones, pasties, and tiny, dainty little pies and cakes. The scones here aren't as good as Mum's homemade ones, but the small cube of chocolate fudge cake was to die for. Nattie and I, both chocolate fans, even ordered the entire thing for the two of us to share, which, surprisingly, the waiter was more than happy to do so.

"The service here is excellent," said Gail, "I've never stayed in such a high class hotel before, nor have I ever had high tea before."

"My favorite part of the high teas were the scones when I was little," said Layla. She, like me, is British, so we've both had our fair share of delicious scones and cakes, "my mum always took me out for high teas after ballet class on Saturdays."

"Awwww," sighed Michelle, "that's cute."

"Here is your chocolate cake, Miss Neidhart and Lincoln," said the waiter, placing a large chocolate cake in between Nattie and I. The girls looked at the cake and then at Nattie and I and burst out laughing as soon as the waiter had gone.

"Are you really going to finish that?" asked Beth, "because I'd like some too. That cake is so good even though it's so bad for you."

"I know," replied Nattie, "I wish I could eat whatever I want and not worry about getting fat. Like you, Michelle. You're freaking skinny it's not even funny."

"It's called diet and exercise, Nattie," laughs Michelle, taking a sip of her Earl Grey tea.

"So Kathie, what have you and John been up to lately?" asked Tiffany.

"We watched _Despicable Me_ two nights ago, had a really good time, just hung out and stuff," I replied briefly.

"We're so anxious to know, Kathie! When are you two finally going to make it official?" squeals Gail.

"We're not dating, Gail. We're friends. I've told you this, like a million times."

"Sweetie, when are you going to finally admit your feelings for him?" asked Nattie.

"I don't know. In fact, I don't know if I should or not."

"But why?" asks Layla.

"Because I'm already dating someone else. I can't leave him for John just like that without any unreasonable excuse. I'm already waiting for him to be here so Cody and I can finally reunite after all this time apart from each other. You guys have no idea how much I miss him. I sure wish he were here right now."

Nattie looked up and gasped.

"What?" I asked Nattie.

"Girlie," said Nattie excitedly, "guess who's here."

I got up from my seat and turned around to see who Nattie was talking about. My heart stopped, and so did my breath. Standing ten feet away from where I was at the moment was a young, handsome male of 6'1'', with brown-black hair and sparkling light blue eyes and a gorgeous smile on his face. He wore a Wolverine t-shirt and relaxed fitting jeans. A black iPhone in one hand and his other hand in his pocket. He was looking right in my direction, those beautiful blue eyes of his twinkling like the stars in the night. That smile tugged on his face caused one to spread across mine. My eyes began to well up in tears.

"Surprise," says Cody Rhodes.


	19. More than Friends?

**Chapter 19: More Than Friends?**

* * *

***Author's Note: Finally, I've brought Cody physically into the story! Let the drama begin! *drumroll***

* * *

**July 10th, 2011: Updated 8D**

* * *

August 6th, 2010: San Francisco, California

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, the sound of my heartbeat getting louder and louder, my breath increasing its rate. There he was. There was my long lost lover. There he was, standing right in front of me, facing me, and looking at me with love and happiness in his eyes. I completely forgot that I ever doubted him still loving me. Everything on my mind swept away within a blur, as all I could think of, was Cody.

"CODY!" I exclaimed, running towards his open arms and holding onto him as tightly and as long as I desired.

I didn't care that I was in a public area. I didn't care that everyone was watching us. I didn't care that the girls were going 'awwwwwww' at the sight of Cody and me in an embrace. I didn't care about anything else but the fact that Cody and I were finally together again.

"Oh Kathie, baby, I missed you so much," said Cody lovingly into my ear, laying kisses of love everywhere on my face. He kissed away my tears before pulling back and gazing at me with all the love he could possibly have.

"Cody, oh, Cody," I gasped as he kissed my temple and then the side of my neck.

"We're finally together again, baby," said Cody, caressing my cheeks affectionately with his thumbs, "nothing can ever tear us apart again. Not even a draft extension."

He brought me close into him and laid his soft, sweet lips onto mine. I felt a burst of electricity run through my entire body. Oh, how I missed this feeling of being kissed by the love of my life. He brought his hands down to my waist and pulled me in closer, deepening the kiss that I had been wanting for so long. I wanted this kiss to last for an eternity, but Cody pulled away a few minutes later and laid another gentle peck on the lips before resting his forehead against mine.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Cody," I whispered, gazing into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"And you have no idea how much catching-up we need to make up for, baby," said Cody seductively, wiggling his eyebrows. I giggled as he pulled me in for another love-filled kiss.

This was a dream come true. I could pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. But no, no matter how much I tried to wake up, I still found myself in Cody's arms, with his lips still attached to mine. I moaned softly as he stroked my jaw gently and licked my bottom lip. "Not now, Cody," I giggled sweetly in between our kiss.

"Okay, baby," said Cody, slowly releasing the kiss and quickly leading me to his hotel room. I waved goodbye to the girls, who were watching me and Cody and cheering and squealing like crazy.

When we were in the elevator, Cody suddenly swooped me into his arms and carried me bridal style to his room, laying quick, gentle kisses all over my face. I laughed and moaned as he sucked on my neck until the elevator dinged to his floor. I laid my head against his as he took out his card key and unlocked his door.

Cody, still carrying me in his arms, laid me on the bed and took his place next to me. I sat up and laid my back against the pillows. He scooted in closer and slipped an arm around my waist. He took my other hand and interlaced it with his other free hand. I melted when he brought our joined hands to my face and stroked my cheek with the back of my palm.

"So how has my baby been all this time?" he asks affectionately.

"I've been doing fine," I replied, "I've made lots of new friends here on Smackdown and mostly everyone here's really nice to me."

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you're lying next to me?" he asks lovingly, kissing me tenderly.

"Oh, stop being so nice," I replied. He went in for another kiss, but I decided to tease him for a bit and pulled back from him.

"Oooh, playing hard to get, are we?" he asks playfully, flipping me over so that he was on top of me, his hands pinning my wrists to the bed.

"I try," I reply seductively, a naughty grin spreading across my face.

I squealed and giggled in delight as Cody pulled me back towards his lips for another loving kiss, which eventually turned into a steamy make out session that lasted for some time. His hands were exploring every single part of my body, running over my flesh with the touch of fingers. I felt the heat on my face creeping up my cheeks when he slid his hand under my shirt. I gasped as he ran a finger along my cleavage, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth and meet my own. He growled seductively and stroked me lovingly.

After what felt like forever, I realized that I had to return back to my hotel room to meet up with the girls from both RAW and Smackdown for a reunion room service dinner in Beth's room. I unwillingly broke off the kiss and told Cody I had to go.

"Why don't you have dinner with me?" he asks, "in fact, stay with me for the night, baby. We only just reunited today and I have so much to talk to you about."

"But I promised Nattie I'd be there," I replied, "and I already have a place to sleep."

"Do you have a roommate?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, Nattie," I told him.

"Good. Tell her that you'll be staying in my room for the rest of the stay in San Francisco and move your stuff here," said Cody, "tell her you'll be having dinner with me just for tonight. Please, babe? I haven't seen you in almost four months." He gave me one of those irresistible smiles that I couldn't turn down, especially from the way his eyes looked into mine.

"Yes, I'll stay."

* * *

John's POV

The boys and I had just returned from the supermarket, stocking up on snacks and drinks for our stay in San Francisco. I made sure I stocked up on my Wheat Thins, as well as buying some for Katharyn. I also bought a white rose from a florist on the way back to the hotel, which I intended to give to Katharyn the next time I saw her. A beautiful girl deserves a lovely white rose. For some reason, when I looked at that white rose, an image of Katharyn dressed like a Greek goddess came to my mind. Well that's what I always thought of her as. A beautiful, breathtakingly stunning goddess. It's impossible to not think of her just once in my life.

After putting away the groceries in my room, I went downstairs to see Katharyn. She told me that she was going to be having high tea with her friends in the hotel lobby, so I decided to pop by and say hi to her. I didn't forget to take the rose with me.

I tried to imagine if Katharyn and I really were a couple rather than just friends. I'd be able to do more than just kiss her anywhere but her lips. Those soft, sweet, naturally pink lips looked extremely tempting, but I've been able to control myself and bring those kisses to her cheek, forehead, or temple. I think she'd be pretty shocked if I'd kissed her on that one forbidden place – her lips. We'd be more affectionate towards each other. We'd be hanging out a lot more, and I'd be showering her with my tender loving care.

When I came out of the elevator, I heard Katharyn's voice scream, "CODY!"

My heart stopped.

Cody Rhodes, her boyfriend, was here.

What was I going to do?

I turned around the corner to slowly peek at Katharyn without being noticed by her or any of her other friends or Cody. I froze as she ran into his open arms, as he held her like that, as he said something to her that I couldn't hear, as he kissed her tears away.

It was difficult to bear the pain that was inside of me as I continued to watch Katharyn and Cody exchanging words of love as they reunited. My breathing stopped when Cody lifted his hands up to her face and caressed them sweetly. Their faces got closer, and closer, and closer…

BAM!

I felt as though I'd been shot through my stomach. The impact of the heartbreak had driven me to the edge of breaking down into tears. But I wasn't going to do that. I couldn't do that. I couldn't watch this anymore. I turned my heel and bailed for my hotel room, still trying to control the pain inside of me. A green-eyed monster had erupted inside of me when Cody's and Katharyn's lips met. It was roaring with fury, wrecking havoc, going insane like I was about to.

I slammed the door shut and collapsed onto my bed, clutching onto my head, trying not to cry. I couldn't watch Katharyn in the arms of another man. I couldn't watch her being kissed by another man. I just couldn't. What was this feeling of rage inside of me? What was this enraged, green-eyed monster inside of me? I had never known of its existence until today, when it awoke from its deep sleep and roared in fury. Why was I feeling like this? Why did the sight of Katharyn being embraced by Cody drive this monster insane? Without realizing it, I tossed aside pillows, slammed drawers, and knocked off items onto the carpeted floor. The monster inside of me was writhing, taking control over my entire body.

I couldn't think about anything else but Katharyn. The monster inside of me could only be calmed by the angelic singing voice of Katharyn. The monster could only be destroyed and put to rest by the girl of my dreams.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the several pictures of Katharyn stored in a photo album I secretly created exclusively for her. I couldn't help but smile whenever I reached pictures of Katharyn smiling so beautifully it made my heart melt. There were several pictures of Katharyn I secretly took of her while she wasn't looking, one of them was of her standing by the steps of the Smithsonian checking the pictures in her camera, yet she looked so peaceful and relaxed doing so. Then I reached several photos of her and I together, laughing at the camera, and I instantly wished I could cry.

I hadn't felt so close to any other girl I've met before until Katharyn came into my life. We had so much in common and it seemed as though we could talk about anything; from sharing laughs to exchanging words of advice during our hardest struggles. It seemed as though we were created to compliment each other, meant to be together. From the way she smiled and the way she laughed whenever we were together, she, like I, was very aware of how well matched we were.

But all thoughts of our friendship must have suddenly been swept out of her mind when she reunited with Cody, when she embraced him romantically in the hotel lobby earlier that day.

Although I was happy for Katharyn, for she was united with her boyfriend, it broke my heart seeing her and Cody in an embrace, kissing like long lost lovers. As much as I wanted to storm up to Rhodes, rip his insides apart, and have Katharyn for myself, I couldn't. I wanted to scream in rage and destroy everything in sight, but I couldn't.

I wanted to show her how much I truly cared about her, how much I really liked her, the feelings I had for her…

…but I couldn't.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I let out a huff and reluctantly turned off my music and went to answer it, only to find the very last person I wanted to see right now.

My cheating ex-girlfriend, Melina.


	20. I Don't Want You

**Chapter 20: I Don't Want You/Superficial**

* * *

**Author's Note: I only own Katharyn and the other OCs. Hope you enjoy this chapter; I'm slowly getting to the climax of the story.**

* * *

August 6th, 2010: I Don't Want You

"Hey there handsome," said the raven-haired Latina, propping her elbow against the door frame.

"What do you want, Melina?" I sighed. She was the very last person I wished to speak to at the moment, for I had been busy reflecting on what could have been a romantic relationship with my newest best friend and my newfound love.

"I'm here to see you, John," she replied.

"What for?" I demanded.

"I wanted to see if you replied to my question yet," said Melina, barging her way in to my room even though I had stood in the way, "you know. Whether you'll take me back or not?"

I frowned. I didn't care whether Melina wanted to get back together with me or not, all I want, and only want, is Katharyn. _God, go to hell, Melina. I don't want to take you back, you cheating whore. I only want Katharyn. Not Melina. Katharyn._

Before I could lash out those angry words to her out of frustration, Melina quickly interrupted my chance, "Look John. I've changed for the better. I've broken up with Dave Batista for good. I'm not going to sleep with him or any other men anymore. I'm not going to hook up with any other men. I only want to get back together with you, so we can continue off from where we left off when you broke up with me two years ago."

"How can I believe that, Melina?" I replied, "do you really think I'm going to believe you, after you've slept with hundreds of men behind my back? This isn't the first time it's happened, Melina. It's not. It's not like you can get away with it like you did the first time you screwed Tomko behind my back. I'm not going to be nice anymore and let you just get away with it like that. When I told it was over when I found out about you and Batista, I really meant it. I wasn't joking. I've been keeping my word ever since."

"John, you know we've had a long history together, from the very early days when we met at _Tough Enough_," said Melina, "when I slept with Tyson, I was drunk."

"Then what about Batista and all the other men you screwed behind my back in 2006?" I asked furiously.

Melina kept silent and bit her lip guiltily. I could see that she didn't want to tell me that she hadn't thought about how hurt I would've been when I found out about her nights. I knew she wasn't going to tell me. But I've understood enough. I don't need any more excuses from her on why I should take her back.

"You know what, Melina? What if I take you back? What if I experience the same betrayal all over again when you sneak around behind my back with other men again? I don't want to experience the feeling of being stabbed in the back, the feeling of betrayal, the loss of trust between us? I know you, Melina, and the way you're confronting me about this indicates that you just want to take my heart back and break it into smaller pieces."

"I told you already, John, I've changed from that. I'm not promiscuous anymore."

"Melina, the thing is, it's not that I hate you. It's that I gave you my trust, and you abused it. When we're together as a couple, we made a commitment to always be faithful towards each other. You broke that promise, therefore completely losing my trust. And now that you don't have my trust anymore, you can't expect me to fully believe that you're not going to make the same mistakes anymore."

Melina put her hands on her hips and strutted closer to me. "Well is this going to convince you?" she asks seductively, grabbing my shirt and forcing me into a rough kiss.

Shocked, I immediately shoved her off roughly and glared at her sternly, "What the hell, Melina? Do you not understand me? I don't want you back. Nothing is going to convince that you've changed for the better. And what you did a second ago only made the gap between us larger than before. You know I never thought you'd be this controlling just to get what you want, Melina. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Melina looked extremely embarrassed and angry at the same time. "There's something wrong with YOU, John. You've always liked me and have never acted towards me this way. Is there someone else? Are you dating someone else?" She asks suspiciously.

"No," I lied. Maybe what I said was a white lie. It's true that I have a thing for Katharyn, but I'm not dating her. So technically it's not 100% a lie.

"Yeah right," scoffed Melina, "it's Katharyn, isn't it? I bet it is. I know she got drafted to Smackdown, right where you are, and all the men want her, and I figured you were one of those men. Well you know what, John? Katharyn or no Katharyn, you are still _my _boyfriend, whether you like it or not."

"Katharyn's my friend," I protested, "and you know what, Melina? She's hell lot of a better friend that you were. Now get out."

"Not until you take me back," said Melina stubbornly.

"I mean it, Melina," I sneered, "I'm not joking this time. Don't you ever contact me again, Melina. Seriously I never thought you'd be this controlling and possessive. It's like I don't know you anymore. So get out of my room. Now." I gave her the meanest glare I could possibly put up.

Melina flinched, intimidated. "Fine," she scoffed, "fine. I'll find someone better than you, John. Someone who'll take me back no matter what I do to them."

_As if I care, Melina. Just get out of my life. I don't want you. I want Katharyn._

* * *

August 7th, 2010: Superficial

I fluttered my eyes open, as I turned off the alarm clock on the bedside table closest to me. I yawned and sat up and stared at Cody, still peacefully asleep. My heart skipped as I watched him, so peaceful like that. I decided to go take a shower first and clean up whilst waiting for him to get up.

I grabbed my change of clothes and entered the bathroom, brushing my teeth before stripping out of my pyjamas and stepping into the shower. I turned on the faucet and relaxed my muscles as the slightly hot water ran down my body. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my drenched hair, spreading the shampoo and conditioner down my brown locks of hair.

As I let the water run down my bare skin, I began to fantasize myself and Cody on a romantic ride on a yacht in Greece, inhaling the fresh salty breeze of sea water and enjoying the morning sun. I, wearing a loose, white sundress, was standing on the deck, with Cody's arms wrapped around me. Cody, wearing an unbuttoned white collared shirt and white trousers, turned me around into his embrace and began laying loving kisses all over me. I giggled and moaned as he sucked on the sweet spot on my neck.

I was so entranced by my own romantic fantasy, I hadn't realized the door had opened and someone had opened the shower door. "Hey babe," I heard Cody's voice.

I screamed in fright, frantically turned off the tap, and covered myself up with a towel. "What the hell, Cody?" I yelled angrily, "haven't you heard of privacy?"

"I just wanted to look at your killer, sexy body in the shower, babe," said Cody naughtily, licking his lips seductively, "it just turns me on, especially when it's wet."

"God, you're such a perv!" I said angrily, "can't you wait your turn?"

"C'mon babe, you'll have to get used to me seeing you naked," said Cody, his face smirking mischievously, "besides, we'll be spending lots of quality time together."

"Not that kind of quality time!" I said disgustedly, huddling into the corner, "now get out before I throw something at you!"

"Can't I join in?" he asks naughtily, starting to take off his shirt.

"NO!" I screamed, grabbing the nearest object and throwing it at his head.

"Awwww, come on, Kathie! I just wanted to take a shower with you!"

"You won't be seeing me with nothing on anytime soon, Runnels," I snapped, closing shower door shut.

Once I had been completely cleaned up and changed (uninterrupted), I emerged out of the bathroom to find Cody passing me a pair of my 3 inch denim shorts as well as a tube top that I had never seen in my life.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confusedly.

"You're going out like that?" he asked, looking at what I was wearing – the Top Rope T-Shirt that John had given me over a plain long sleeve tee plus a pair of loose fitting jeans.

"Cody, it's only sixty degrees outside," I pointed out.

"Why aren't you showing off that hot body of yours? You're so sexy, babe, you should flaunt it wherever you go," he said.

"Cody, do you have any idea how cold it is in San Francisco? The summers here aren't anything like in New York."

"Who cares about the cold, babe? Just put it on for me, please?"

"Fine, but I'm wearing my sweatshirt over that skimpy little thing," I said, pointing to the tube top, "honestly, Cody, I'll freeze to death if I wear only those things. And you know how I hate wearing tube tops because they always slip off and expose parts that aren't meant to be shown in the general public."

I reluctantly changed out of my comfortable clothing and put on the extremely short denim shorts and the uncomfortably fitting tube top. As I predicted, the tube top slipped down when I reached over to where my D-Generation X sweatshirt was sitting, exposing my black lace bra. Okay, I am _not _wearing that stupid little thing that Cody got for me. As a matter of fact, Cody _never _picked out my clothes. He always let me wear whatever I wanted, because according to him, I looked beautiful no matter what I wore. But this time, he'd picked out the skimpiest clothes I had ever seen in my life, and he wasn't leaving till I'd changed into them. Plus, he's never called me babe before. It was either 'sweetheart', 'baby', or 'Kathie'. _Hmmm, this was not normal for Cody at all. Something's going on with him, and I just don't know what it is_, I thought to myself as I waited for Cody to catch up.

Suddenly, I had an idea. Since Cody couldn't see what's underneath my sweatshirt, this gives me a chance. I took off the tube top that was practically squeezing me to death and put on John's Top Rope T-shirt, tucking into my shorts so that he couldn't see it. I then slipped on the hoodie, adjusted my shorts and, voila! No uncomfortable tube top, and Cody doesn't even realize it. I hid the tube top beneath my jeans to make sure that Cody doesn't notice that I didn't wear it and exited the bathroom.

Cody whistled at me as I put away my clothes in my suitcase. "Looking sexy as always, babe. You've got the sexiest legs in the world. Seriously you should wear shorts, mini skirts, and mini dresses more often, babe. It makes them stand out."

I faked a smile and grabbed my wallet and phone before joining him for breakfast at a nearby bagel shop.

Throughout the whole time we were out, Cody always kept behind me, and I could feel him stare fixated on my body, especially my ass. This wasn't normal for him. Usually he was by my side, either his arm wrapped around my waist or his hand interlaced with mine. What was going on?

When we returned back to the hotel, a blonde girl who was slightly taller than me greeted us. "Hey Cody," said the blonde in a valley girl accent, "who's that?" She asked snobbishly, pointing to me with a long, finely manicured nail that was painted red.

"Oh hey Val," greeted Cody in a friendly tone. Gee, I wonder how he knows this Val girl. "This is my girlfriend, Katharyn. Remember I told you about her that other day? Kathie, this is Valerie."

Valerie had long blonde hair, which looked more like a wig to me, to be honest, and she was wearing tons of makeup. There was something up with her nose, like it didn't look real. Her face was obviously loaded with botox, and her big, pouty lips weren't natural at all. She was very, very skinny, but those fake boobs of hers were bursting out of that tube dress she was wearing. Her skin was quite orange, like an oompa-loompa. Okay, to be brief, her face is horribly disfigured. If I had to choose between liking or not liking people from first glace, I would say I don't like her.

"It's very nice to meet you, Valerie," I said, extending a hand to shake hers. Valerie didn't take it and instead drew it back, placing it on her hip. Okaaay, I don't like this girl at all. Not friendly. At least to me.

"Yeah, okay," said Valerie bluntly, still in that annoying valley girl accent. "Cody, are you free this Tuesday?"

I fell short of breath. Tuesday was the day the San Francisco Giants play their first game against their rivals, the Los Angeles Dodgers, in a three game series that was supposed to last from Tuesday to Thursday. I remember last night telling Cody about how I wanted to watch it so badly. Over my dead body will I let that slut steal my boyfriend for that one night.

"I don't know Val, I gotta check," replied Cody, "I'll let you know once I find out."

"So…Valerie, how do you and Cody know each other?" I asked, hoping to distract Cody for a bit.

"I'm the newest Diva on RAW, just signed with the WWE two months ago," she replied arrogantly, "I used to model for GQ, Vogue, and Frederick's of Hollywood before starting my wrestling career."

Psssh, what wrestling career?

"That's impressive," said Cody, raising his eyebrows. Okay, now I wanted to slap Cody for saying that to this fake, orange…ugh.

"I know," said Valerie snobbishly, "anyway Cody, I'll be at the pool getting a tan if you need me." She strutted away, flipping her wig that got into my face. I bet she did that on purpose. Bitch. Like she's not tan enough already.

I rolled my eyes sarcastically. I sure wonder whether Vince is on crack or something, because lately he's been hiring models rather than actual women who can wrestle properly, like the ones from the independent circuits. I guess he finds visiting modeling agencies rather than independent wrestling promotions more interesting nowadays.

More importantly, how the hell did Cody meet a stuck-up bitch like her? I've only said one thing to her, and I already think she's snobbier than Maryse, and that's saying something. That Valerie girl makes Maryse look like an innocent, good little schoolgirl. That Valerie girl was smearing her fake self all over my Cody right in front of me. Does she not understand the meaning of 'girlfriend'? I bet she's one of those aliens from Venus whose mission is to steal all the boyfriends and husbands of all the women around the world and make them her slaves or something. Seriously she doesn't even look human. I wish I could tell this to Cody, but the goon was practically drooling over that fake silicone ass that was hanging out of that tube top she calls a dress.

I stormed off, leaving Cody all by himself in the lobby. He didn't catch up with me until he realized I had gotten in the elevator.

"Babe, why'd you leave without me?" asked Cody, "are you really that anxious to get to the arena early?"

"Just tired," I answered without looking at him, slotting in the card key to unlock the door to our room. I'm pretty sure he'd rather room with Valerie than me; she'd be more than happy to go naked for him.

"Hey babe," said Cody, "is it okay if I hang out with Val on Tuesday? Because asked me about it and said she was only free on that day since she has to make lots of appearances."

Oh yeah, it's perfectly appropriate to ditch me and that baseball game I want to go to so badly for that two-dollar slut. Plus, what public appearances? I bet that Valerie girl doesn't even have fans to sign autographs for.

"Sure, whatever you like," I said briefly, still not looking at him.

You're probably wondering if I'm expecting Cody to say something like 'Are you okay, Kathie?' or 'Is something wrong, baby?' but no, he didn't. Instead, rather than realizing that he's got a long time girlfriend who's going steady with him, he just goes, "Thanks so much, babe. Valerie's new to this business and Stephanie wants me to help her out."

Even if this fact were true, shouldn't Stephanie have known better than to put my boyfriend with her?

I was nearly on the verge of lashing out at Cody and beating the crap out of him till he was bleeding, but I slipped out of the room just to calm myself down and to prevent getting arrested for physical assault. I decided to pay a visit to Nattie and the other girls, since Cody hasn't let me out of his sight yet.

As I made my way to Nattie's room, which was on the fifth floor, I began thinking about the peculiar things about Cody that I've noticed from today and yesterday night. First he barges in while I'm showering. Second, he makes me wear skimpy clothes out on a day with cold weather. Thirdly, he doesn't hold my hand while we walk, but rather keeps his stare onto my butt rather than my face. Fourthly, he wants to see me naked. And lastly, that Valerie girl. I have no idea how she suddenly popped into Cody's life whilst I was away from RAW. It's like he and that Valerie girl are flirting with each other right in front of me. The two of them acted like they've known each other for some time, and she even asked him out right in front of me. I know I sound clingy and possessive, but it's true. That Valerie girl gets on my nerves. When the elevator arrived, I was surprised to see Valerie exiting on my floor. But I was not surprised when she purposely shoved me with her shoulder.

"What's your problem, Valerie?" I demanded..

Valerie whirled around, and I was surprised to see that her wig hadn't fallen off when she did that.

"I'm here to see Cody, you got a problem with that, girlfriend?" she asks snobbishly.

"Look Valerie, I don't know exactly how you and Cody got to know each other, but be aware that he has a girlfriend and is in a committed relationship," I snapped.

"I'm not stupid, _Britney_," sneered Valerie, "just because you have Cody now, doesn't mean I can't have him later."

"You don't know what you're talking about Valerie," I said, "Cody will never leave me for a fake silicone Playboy model like you, but you'll never understand that because the botox has obviously gotten to your brain."

"In your dreams, bitch," scoffed Valerie, "I'm natural all round, and that's why Cody wants me, not you. You left him for four months and never came to see him. What kind of girlfriend are you?"

"It wasn't like I chose to be drafted to Smackdown, Valerie," I explained aggressively, "and speaking of which, I just got word that you'll be facing me in an Extreme Rules match at tonight's super show, and that I'm slated to win the match. So good luck repairing that broken silicone boob once I hammer you with a chair shot."

I shoved her roughly and entered the elevator, leaving her standing there, stunned. "Fuck you, bitch," sneered Valerie. I returned by flipping her off with both fingers. _God if I were allowed to, I'd make her bleed to death in front of an audience of three thousand._

* * *

**Post-chapter note:** Just so you guys know, Chapter 21's going to take me some time to write because it's supposed to be a very special chapter that I'm writing and it's a chapter where a part of the climax is supposed to happen. In the meantime, I've completed Chapters 18, 19, and 20 for you to enjoy reading.


	21. He Captured My Heart in San Francisco

**Chapter 21: He Captured My Heart in San Francisco**

**

* * *

**

***Author's Note: I dedicate this special chapter to the absolutely beautiful City by the Bay, San Francisco, which is where I went to during the summer of 2010, as well as my current favorite baseball team, the San Francisco Giants. I completely fell in love with San Francisco that summer when I went to take art classes there and I was heartbroken to leave after staying there for one and a half months. So to all you San Franciscans and SF Giants fans, I guarantee that you will enjoy this episode very much (even if you're a Dodgers fan and anti-Giants XD) By the way, this episode is definitely one of THE MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY, so you shall read it word for word and enjoy it. :)***

…_I left myyyyyy heeearrrrtttt_

_In San Fraaaaanciscooooooooo…_

_

* * *

_

_Thank you littleone999 and Emzy2k10 for your lovely reviews :)_

_

* * *

_

August 9th, 2010: Will You Go Out with Me?

I gotta say, I had a blast at the super show that night. I knew I was going to win against Valerie in that Extreme Rules match, and I certainly had fun aiming that steel chair at her back, because Valerie had actually gone out of character and started yelling abusive words at me while we fought. That slap she gave me was legit; it left a red mark on my face that still hasn't gone away. I couldn't break out of character since we were in front of a live audience, but I managed to get away with making the chair shots slightly more painful.

Today I was all by myself, since Cody was supposed to make an appearance at a local bar in town. Nattie and her Hart Dynasty boys were also out making an appearance at a local bookstore, and Gail and her RAW friends were hanging out at Union Square. I'd decided to hang out with John, whom I haven't been able to see as often as I used to, because Cody always wanted me by his side unless he was slated to make public appearances.

John and I decided to hang out by Pier 39 for the day, since we both had nothing on our schedules today and were feeling bored. In case you didn't know, Pier 39 is one of the ultimate places to visit if you're in San Francisco. Even though it's very tourist-y, it's lots of fun to go there and eat and shop. So far, we've taken a look at the famous sea lions all sleeping on the floating wooden platforms, which are a favorite sight for passing tourists. It's amazing how people can spend up to two hours just watching them fight and argue with each other and occasionally pushing each other off the platforms into the water whilst ignoring the strong, fishy smell.

The restaurant we were having lunch in was called the Fog Harbor Fish House. I've eaten there before; they've got some of the best sourdough in San Francisco; baked fresh, not too sour and not tasteless at all. Their entrée are also very, very delicious, their Fish of the Day is usually top quality at a very descent price. John's never been to the Fog Harbor Fish House, so I ordered some appetizers and top selling items for him to try, such as the clam chowder (even though I'm allergic to shellfish and clams), the fried calamari, and of course the basket of the locally famous sourdough. John ordered crabmeat pasta whilst I got myself grilled halibut and a side of good ol' French fries.

"You're right, Kathie. This stuff is so good," said John, slurping up the pasta and getting sauce all over his shirt. I giggled at the sight of the splattered red sauce on his shirt and on the side of his mouth.

"You got a little bit of that stuff on the side of your mouth," I giggled, reaching over and wiping the sauce off from the side of his mouth.

He took my hand before I could take it back and kissed my fingers sweetly. "I love this place, Katharyn. It's crowded, but it's so unique, nothing like anything in LA."

"What is in LA that makes it unique besides being the entertainment capital of the world?" I asked.

"When you're walking down Sunset Boulevard and Mel Gibson runs past you with a swarm of photographers hot on his path," said John.

"Did that actually happen?" I asked, surprised.

"I think it was Mel Gibson," said John, shrugging, "but if it wasn't, it was either Ben Affleck or Matt Damon. All I know was that he was being chased by paparazzi."

I laughed. Imagine walking down a street in LA and suddenly Johnny Depp, who's being chased by obsessed photographers, runs past you within a blur. That would be strange yet epic at the same time, for a celebrity to randomly run past you followed by a swarm of paparazzi.

"That was weird," I commented.

"It happens every single day," said John casually, "I've also been asked if I was related to Jim Morrison in any way, because everyone says I look like him."

"You do," I agreed, "that's what I wondered when I first met you. You both look really alike, except Jim's not alive anymore and is a hell lot bonier than you."

"That's true," replied John, "oh just wanted to ask; how's the thing with the secret admirer so far?" He asked curiously, raising his eyebrows and twinkling his eyes.

"Don't really have much of a clue yet, though I've gotten more presents from him," I said.

"Such as?"

I told him about the time when I found a Victoria's Secret bag on my bed in the hotel in Seattle with a very sexy lingerie set inside of it (John whistled flirtatiously), and the note accompanied with it read:

_Dear Katharyn,_

_ I happened to see this whilst walking around town and thought about how sexy you'd look it in. Please don't take this the wrong way; I'd just thought how beautiful and sexy you'd be able to pull it off. _

_With Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

There was also that one time when I found an adorable stuffed Minion toy waiting for me in the Divas locker room before that house show in Tacoma. Not to mention the blue opal pendant from Portland, the studded leather jacket from Salem, as well as another sexy little corset and matching thong I'd found this morning (it had come from a Frederick's of Hollywood bag, plus a lovely red rose inside of it too).

"That's a lot of gifts," said John, his gorgeous brown eyes still sparkling, "speaking of which, Katharyn, I want to ask you something very important."

"Tell me more, tell me more," I sang Grease-style. John chuckled at my Grease impersonation and continued on.

"I was able to pull some strings in advance and get two tickets for the Giants versus Dodgers game tomorrow, with two of the best seats in the house, right in the Bullpen Box," My eyes widened in shock, "and I was looking for someone to accompany me to this game; obviously I don't want to be shown on TV sitting alone, all by myself with no one else beside me to be watching this most anticipated game," He took my hands from across the table and held them so that our fingers were interlaced. He looked me in the eyes, sending my heart into an adrenaline rush like it always happened.

"Katharyn Lincoln, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the baseball game tomorrow night?" he asks in the sweetest and the most gentleman-like tone I've ever heard him use to me in my life.

"If I say yes, will we go pre-game shopping for Giants merchandise and go early to get the Beat LA towels they're giving out to the first 20,000 fans and stay behind later to watch the fireworks?" I asked gleefully.

"Anything for you, love."

* * *

August 10th, 2010: Take Me Out to the Ballgame

I was literally bouncing with excitement from the moment I agreed to go to the baseball game with John to when I met up with him in the lobby. I had been completely oblivious to the fact that Cody had his eyes fixed on my breasts as I bounced up and down on the bed this morning when I woke up. I didn't even care that Cody obviously didn't like the fact that I was wearing denim leggings and a sweatshirt rather than his favorite denim shorts and tight fitting shirts. I didn't care that Cody had even watched me change in the first place. And strangely, for some odd reason, I didn't care that Cody wasn't going to be with me today.

All I cared about was tonight's game at AT&T Park, home of my favorite baseball team of all time, the San Francisco Giants. In preparation for the game, I'd also asked my brother Kyle, who happened to be in San Francisco at the same time, to help make me some slogan posters for the game so that I could go and collect them when I drop off my Giants merchandise at my dad's place, which is right nex to the ballpark.

"Where you going today, babe?" asked Cody, noticing that I had packed my special camera inside my bag.

"Hanging out with Mickie and Nattie," I replied. That was the plan. If Cody were to ask where I was going, I was to tell him I'd be hanging out with Mickie and Nattie for the day.

"Have fun, babe," said Cody, kissing me before letting me leave with a playful slap on my butt.

John told me to prevent Cody from being suspicious, I was not to say a word to him about our date tonight. Don't ask me why, but John said this was something special he's never done for anyone in his life. Guess I must be really special to him. To make our secret plan easier, Cody looked as though he didn't really care that much. Hmmph, bet it's that skank Valerie who's keeping him busy with her fake boobs and her fake ass and everything else on her that's not real, which is every single part of her body. No joke. I wonder if she's actually not a girl.

I met John in the lobby so that we could start off our Giants adventure in San Francisco. "Looking very lovely, as always, love," he compliments sweetly. For some odd reason, whenever John told me I looked good, I would blush, but when Cody would tell me something similar, I wouldn't feel the same tingly sensation down my spine.

"Why thank you," I replied, "so where's our next stop?"

"That's what I was about to ask you, love."

"Can we go grab some lunch before hitting the dugout store behind the ballpark?" I asked, "I know this great Italian place by the ballpark."

"Whatever you like, love," he replied.

We left the hotel hand-in-hand, enjoying the cold, crisp summer breeze of San Francisco as we made our way down to the Italian restaurant down by the ballpark. The food was excellent as always; we made sure we ate till we couldn't eat anymore. After that, John suggested that we stock up on Wheat Thins at the nearby Safeway, which made me laugh – he's as big of a fan he is of Wheat Thins like me. After buying some Ghirardelli chocolate for my chocaholic brother and my dad, our next stop was the Giants Dugout Store, the place where they sold nothing but Giants merchandise. The store was the ultimate haven for a Giants fan like me. Their products varied from shot glasses to foam fingers to mattresses, even dog leashes and collars. It's been a while since I last visited this place; it's certainly gotten a lot bigger than the last time I came here, and they've sure expanded on their variety of merchandise. I studied every inch of this store with fascination; I could buy this entire store if I had the money.

All of a sudden, I felt two strong arms snake around my waist and John's head peeking over my shoulder. I smiled as he brought his lips close to my earlobe and licked it playfully.

"Get whatever you want, love," he whispered lovingly, "everything's on me today."

"Are you sure?" I asked, turning around in his embrace.

"Positively sure," he replied, kissing my forehead sweetly.

Just like that, I was zooming around the store, picking up nearly every single piece of merchandise I could lay my hands on. John laughed as I struggled to pick between Buster Posey's, Pablo Sandoval's, Barry Zito's, or Tim Lincecum's authentic jerseys. I thought he was crazy when he informed me that I could have all four of them.

"Are you sure you can afford four jerseys that cost almost $200 each?" I asked as a store clerk helped me retrieve the jerseys for me.

"I told you, love. Everything's on me. Just pick out whatever you want, and I'll pay for it. I want to spoil you, love. Will you let me?" He asked, flashing me an irresistibly dashing million-dollar smile. I nodded. "Good," he said, kissing my cheek.

In total, I had picked out four jerseys, a gold logo pendant, team bracelets, a duffle bag, an authentic titanium necklace and matching earrings, a Beat LA t-shirt and tank top, a hoodie, three caps, a Pablo Sandoval bobblehead, an autographed baseball, a wall pennant, a framed, autographed photo of Barry Zito, a thumb drive, a skin for my laptop, an iPhone case, various patches and pins, a foam finger, a foam 'K', a stuffed panda wearing a Giants jersey that read 'Pandoval' on the back, a whole bunch of different tees and t-shirts, a windbreaker jacket because I've been warned that it was freezing cold when it got dark, a flashlight, a computer mouse, a fathead, a woolly throw, and much, much more. John and I had to control ourselves from bursting out in laughter when we saw the look on the cashier's face at the sight of all the stuff I'd picked out.

"I wonder what your dad's going to think when we drop these off at his apartment," laughed John, as we walked towards Dad's place, which was extremely close by. We had also gotten strange looks from passing people and even the security guard when we entered the apartment building.

"Hey Dad!" I greeted happily, dropping all of the stuff on the ground and tackling him with a hug. It's been ages since I'd last saw my dad.

"Woah! Hey there, kiddo," said my dad, "looks like you did quite a bit of shopping over there." He said, pointing over to the bags of Giants merchandise.

"Just some pre-game preparation," I assured him, picking up my stuff, "Oh yeah, Dad? This is my new friend, John Hennigan. John, meet my dad."

Dad took John's hand and shook it friendlily, "It's very nice to meet you, young man. Now how did you and my daughter meet in the first place?"

"We met after she got drafted to Smackdown, Mr. Lincoln," replied John, "your daughter is an extremely wonderful person, sir."

"Oh stop being nice," I said to John, embarrassed.

"This young man just complimented you, young lady. I think you should be flattered," said my dad, helping me bring in our nearly endless supply of Giants merchandise, "how were you able to afford all of this?" He asked, surprised.

"I took care of it, sir," replied John, "but don't worry, she doesn't have to pay me back. It's a treat to her from me."

"Be thankful that your boyfriend's paying for all that stuff, missy," teased Dad.

"He's not my boyfriend, Dad!" I protested. I glanced up at John and he was raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"Son, you can go put these in that spare bedroom that used to be Katharyn's," Dad instructed John.

"Oh, and now Kyle uses it?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

"Speaking of your brother, he's done a lot for you with those signs," said Dad, "you're lucky that he's here to help you make your signs for tonight's game."

"Where is he, anyway?" I asked Dad.

"He's gone to Union Square to buy some stuff for your mother."

"Kath? May I use your bathroom please?" came John's voice from inside the spare bedroom that once belonged to a teenaged me.

"Go ahead," I called back to him.

I turned around and realized that my dad was smiling at me with the same skeptical look as John's earlier.

"You guys are really close, huh?" he asked. I nodded.

"Good, because I like that young man. He's very polite, has good manners and considerate guest etiquette," said Dad, "I'm surprised you two aren't a couple yet. To be fully honest with you kid, I like him a lot more than Cody."

"How come?"

"I think it's because that John's a lot more mature than Cody, he brings out a certain vibe that makes him seem like a true gentleman," said Dad, "you know Katharyn, I always pictured you with a guy like John – a caring, protective, and loving gentleman who always puts you before himself under any circumstances. I can already picture the two of you getting together and having my grandchildren."

"Dad!" I groaned embarrassingly, hoping that John hadn't heard what he had just told me.

John and I spent an hour or two relaxing at my Dad's apartment, playing Top Trumps with each other and even getting into a game of UNO with Dad and my brother Kyle, who returned fifteen minutes after we started playing Top Trumps.

We soon realized that it was nearly time for us to leave for the ballpark if we wanted to get the Beat LA towels in time. John and I changed into our Giants gear – jersey, foam finger, cap, necklace and several slogan posters for me – and left, bidding goodbye to Dad and Kyle on our way out. It was only 4.45pm. The game didn't start till 7.15pm and there were already people lining up to go in to the stadium. Luckily John and I were amongst the first 20,000 people to get the Beat LA towel from the free giveaway. On our way in, we bought some programmes and snacks and made our way to our seats.

I couldn't stop smiling throughout the whole time, from when we left Dad's apartment to when we got to our seats, the best seats in the house, which were the Bullpen Box, a front row field level view of the baseball field. We saw that the Dodgers players were practicing their batting, and I could clearly make out a huge crowd of people in the stands, booing and taunting the Dodgers extremely loudly. I wonder how the Dodgers players are able to concentrate with all the Giants fans on the stands trying to distract them from their batting practice. Frankly, I'm not surprised that any balls that went flying into the bleachers were tossed back onto the field by passionately devoted Giants fans. The rivalry between the San Francisco Giants and the Los Angeles Dodgers was one of the oldest in the history of baseball, so it's no surprise that the feud between the two teams has lasted on till today.

I watched as the Dodgers pitcher, Clayton Kershaw, tossed the ball for a batter that had the last name 'Theriot' and the number '13' on the back of his jersey. He walked off the pitching mound to take a break along with his partner, but instead of heading straight to the Dodgers' bullpen, he began walking towards me. I noticed that I seemed to have caught his eye, because now Kershaw was looking straight at me and was pointing me out to his teammate, who turned around and also gave me the same look Kershaw had on his face. He whistled at me flirtatiously and I swore I saw Kershaw mouth to me, "Heya babe."

I turned and looked at John, who was returning me with the same strange look I had on my face.

"Now where do I know you from, gorgeous?" said Kershaw flirtatiously, leaning his arm over the handlebars in front of us.

"KERSHAW! THERIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO CLOWNS DOING? QUIT FLIRTING WITH THE FEMALE FANS AND GET BACK TO PRACTICE!" yelled the Dodgers coach angrily from the dugout.

What female fans? There are only Giants fans here, thank you very much, Mr Dodgers Coach Person. And it wasn't like I chose to distract Kershaw and his teammate or anything. I was just sitting there watching them practice and silently cursing them in my head.

Obviously we had two hours till the game started, so John decided to strike up a conversation with me and ask about how I became interested in baseball.

"Whenever my family and I went to the States for the summer, we'd always watch a baseball game with the San Francisco Giants playing in them, because my dad grew up in San Francisco despite also being half-British on his mom's side," I began, "my favorite player at the time was Barry Bonds until he got involved in that huge controversy. I always looked forward to every single game, because my dad owned a share of the San Francisco Giants at that time and always got us some of the best seats. When I went to go live with him when I was sixteen, he'd buy season tickets and we'd watch every single game in the luxury suites. But I've never sat in the bullpen box before, because for some reason he can never get them to be available for us despite calling months in advance. I even got to meet the team for my seventeenth birthday because my dad went to school with the coach, Bruce Bochy. Speaking of which, how did you get the bullpen box seats in the first place anyway?"

"One of my buddies is in charge of the ticketing company that sells tickets for Giants games," said John, "and I wanted to take you out to see the game with the best tickets I could possibly get. I just happened to call at a convenient time when two people decided to move their seats to behind the batter and catcher, and so my friend was able to pull some strings and get these seats for us. You told me how much you loved the San Francisco Giants about three months ago and I asked my friend to get those tickets for us."

"But how did you know when we were coming to San Francisco?" I asked, puzzled.

"Teddy Long," he replied.

"You did this all for me?" I asked happily.

"I'd do anything to make you happy, love," said John, kissing me sweetly on the cheek and then on the forehead.

45 minutes before the game started, I noticed that the Giants players had come out and started THEIR batting and pitching practice. I couldn't help but let out a squeal when I saw Barry Zito emerging from the bullpen. Yes, I'm guilty for crushing on one of the Giants' pitchers. I've had a crush on him since I got to meet him in the Giants bullpen on my seventeenth birthday. My dad actually told him I thought he was the cutest pitcher. Thanks a lot, Dad. I hope he doesn't remember that at all. I immediately pulled out my slogan posters. I hung up the one that read 'Unleash the Zito Bomb'.

"'Unleash the Zito Bomb'?" said John, laughing extremely hard in his seat, "I sure wonder if he'll notice your poster."

"I kinda hope so," I replied, "but then again, I used to have this massive crush on him and I don't want to distract him from his play."

"Can I see your other posters?" he asked. I handed them to John. His laugh only got more and more cheerful as he read each slogan.

Oh, just so you know, I made different individual posters for a few of the Giants players, like for Aubrey Huff, 'Aubrey is My Huff Daddy', for Buster Posey, 'Posey for President', for Pablo Sandoval, 'Everybody Was Kung-Fu Panda-ing', for Andres Torres 'Andres the Giant', Zito's 'Zito Bomb' one, as well as one that read 'GIANTS DODGERS'. Don't you ever wonder how I come up with these innovative slogans?

Finally, after what felt like forever of waiting, it was time for the game to begin. Much to my delight, the player pitching for the Giants tonight was none other than my former crush Barry Zito. I cheered loudly as I lifted up the sign I'd made specifically for Zito. John pretended to look jealous.

For the first three innings, neither team had scored yet, and it was constantly strikeouts back and forth between each team. Zito had struck out six players from the opposing team, only seven more till everyone here gets free hotdogs from Safeway. You see, there's this thing in AT&T Park if the Giants strikeout 13 players from the opposing team, everyone in the arena gets a free pack of hotdogs. So far, the record's only reached twelve, when Zito and closer Brian Wilson struck out a total of twelve players when the Giants were playing against the New York Mets about a month ago.

Then, at the top of the fourth inning, the Dodgers scored, much to my (and the entire stadium's) dismay. The player named Kemp had hit a single home run, scoring a run for his team. The ball that had landed in the bleachers was thrown back onto the field by angry Giants fans. Unfortunately for the Giants, we were unable to score any runs at the bottom of the fourth.

It wasn't till the bottom of the fifth when anything exciting had really happened. The bases were loaded with Travis Ishikawa, Andres Torres, and Aubrey Huff, with the Giants' Most Valuable Player, rookie catcher Buster Posey at bat. The Dodgers were currently in the lead with 2-0, with another Dodgers player scoring for his team before sacrificing the other two runners with a double play. The whole arena was chanting, 'BEAT LA' and 'LET'S GO POSEY'. I was literally on my feet, lifting up the 'Posey for President' sign as high up as I could. John decided to help by taking the sign from me and lifting it up himself, seeing that he was nearly eight inches taller than me. The people sitting next to us actually asked if they could hold up the signs for us, which we were more than happy to let them do so.

Kershaw threw a fastball that looked as though it was going to be a strike, but Posey swung with the bat with all the force he could muster, and the ball went flying towards the furthest seats, the seats just above McCovey Cove. The whole arena screamed and jumped to their feet, dancing around and cheering as loudly as they could when the ball landed in McCovey Cove. This was Posey's first Splash hit of his entire career. This was one of the rare grand slams of his career. The crowd had gone wild. San Francisco had scored four runs just like that. Kershaw looked rather frustrated at Posey's feat.

The Dodgers were obviously not playing well that night. Zito struck out another three players in the next inning and successfully picked off a player who attempted to steal second base while he wasn't looking. And then in the bottom of the seventh, with Freddy Sanchez on third base and Buster Posey on second, Pablo Sandoval hit a double, allowing his teammates to score for the team. After the eighth inning, with twelve strikeouts, Zito took a break and was replaced by closer Brian Wilson. The Giants were now in the lead 8-3. If Wilson was able to strike out all three, or if the Giants were able to successfully catch flying balls and get three outs, they'd win the game.

By now, every single person in the arena was on his or her feet. I was literally bobbing on my toes, jumping up and down with the 'GIANTS DODGERS' sign in my hand. The Giants had gotten two players out and now it was down to Kershaw, the pitcher, the weakest batter in the line-up. Just one more strikeout till we win the game, and our free hotdogs.

Ball… (the audience boos)

…Strike… (the audience cheers)

…Ball… (the audience boos)

…Ball… (the audience boos even louder)

…Strike… (the audience cheers)

This was it. If Wilson strikes out Kershaw, it's all over for the Dodgers, and it's a victory for us Giants fans.

Everyone was stomping their feet, screaming wildly, chanting 'STRIKE HIM OUT, STRIKE HIM OUT, STRIKE HIM OUT, STRIKE HIM OUT'. Wilson, the pressure building up on him with an audience of more than forty-thousand watching him at this very moment, hurls the ball at Kershaw…

…who swings the bat, hoping to get a hit…

(drumroll)

…**STRIKE**!

I screamed as loudly as I could, jumping and dancing around along with the other forty-something thousand fans around me. The Giants had won the game, 8-3. John and I were cheering for the Giants' victory over their treacherous rivals, the Dodgers, along with the other forty thousand people in attendance. The game was over. Now it was time for the fireworks.

Just then, a security guard came up to John and I. "Are you Miss Katharyn Lincoln?" the guard asked me.

I nodded. John looked extremely confused, "Is there something you need from us, sir?" asked John.

"You two come with me, the team manager wants to see you," said the man, motioning for us to get up and follow him.

We were led away from the bleachers and entered through a door that was closed off to the general public. I gasped when the guard opened the door to reveal the entire Giants roster hanging out in their bullpen.

"Hey, Miss Lincoln!" greeted Bruce Bochy, the Giants' manager, shaking John's hand and giving me a warm hug, "your father called me up this morning to inform me that you were watching tonight's game by the special bullpen seats your friend got for you. It's been a while since you've come in here, sweetheart."

I felt myself blush as every single Giants player turned and looked at me. My face turned even redder when I noticed my former pitcher crush, Barry Zito, staring at me with a smile on his face.

"Hey, I know you," he said, walking towards me slowly, "it's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Katharyn. I remember our first meeting very clearly," He greeted, taking my hand and kissing it. I blushed even harder as the other players went 'oooooohhhhhh'.

Oh God, Zito. Don't you ever remind me of how my dad announced my then-massive crush on you in front of the entire team three years ago.

"You two have met before?" asked John curiously.

"Three years ago," I told him, "on my seventeenth birthday, when my dad took me out to watch a game where the Giants were playing San Diego."

"I saw Kershaw trying to flirt with you earlier while they were practicing their pitches and bats," said Zito, "frankly I'm not surprised, after all, you are very pretty."

I couldn't help but blush a brilliant pink while John's face twitched slightly from jealousy.

"I recognize you from somewhere," said Freddy Sanchez to John, "aren't you a wrestler in the WWE?"

"Yup, that's me," said John, "and no, I'm not John Cena. I'm the other one. As in John Morrison."

"No wonder, you looked really familiar to me," Andres Torres added in, "can Freddy and I get your autograph?"

I laughed this time. It was funny how we were meeting the Giants and _they _were asking for John's autograph.

"This little lady here works for the company too," said Bochy, "don't know if any of you guys pay attention to the women's matches, but she's one heck of a fighter."

"Awesome," said Zito, "next time, remind me to watch Friday Night Smackdown on Syfy."

"Did you make those posters?" asked Aubrey Huff, pointing to the six or seven slogan posters John was holding in his hand that Kyle had helped me make for the game. I nodded and let them take a look.

"So you were that chick with all the different posters," said Buster Posey, smiling at the one made especially for him, the one that read 'Posey for President'.

"Haha, I love mine," said Zito, "you guys should put 'Unleash the Zito Bomb' on my intro/at bat video."

"Mine's better than yours," said Pablo Sandoval, who was reading his, the one that read 'Everybody Was Kung-Fu Panda-ing".

"Awww, how come I don't get one?" asked closer Brian Wilson, pretending to be upset.

"And what's yours going to say?" asked Juan Uribe.

"How about 'Save Us, Wilson'?" suggested Tim Lincecum.

"Sweetheart, next time you should design our jerseys," said Wilson.

"Oh my God, I can't stop laughing at this," said Aubrey Huff, who had obviously read his slogan poster, "Seriously can we keep these?"

"Sure," I replied happily.

"In exchange for those posters we could all take pictures with you and John and sign the jersey that you're wearing," suggested Matt Cain.

It was really fun spending the entire time hanging out with the Giants in the bullpen. Zito even took out his guitar and played a song for me. I think I took more pictures with the Giants players than of the game itself. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world, watching the fireworks from the bullpen with John standing behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist and my head leaning against his chest, as well as the rest of the Giants players keeping us company.

August 10th, 2010: I'll Never Leave You

By the time we left AT&T Park, it was at least an hour till midnight. The crowds had finally cleared and we could hear the distant echoes of ecstatic Giants fans celebrating the team's win against the Dodgers. I could make out the sound of people chanting 'Giants beat LA, Giants beat LA'.

John and I continued walking along the Embarcadero before finding a grassy area situated right in front of the Bay Bridge. We just sat on the grassy patch, cuddled in each other's arms, gazing into each others' eyes. I felt my heart skip as I saw the twinkle in John's beautiful brown eyes. He ran a finger through my hair and brought the back of his hand down to my cheek, stroking it gently and lovingly.

"Did you have a good time, love?" he asked softly.

"Oh yes," I replied, "I had the most amazing night of my life, John. I can never thank you enough for doing all of this for me."

"Well technically I didn't arrange for you to meet the Giants team again," said John, "but I am so happy you had a great time. I did this all for you because I love to see you happy. When I see you feeling happy and having a great time, it makes me feel the exact same way. I loved watching you have the time of your life at the baseball game, Katharyn. I really did. As a matter of fact, I want to thank _you_."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you gave me the night of my life," said John, "I love to see you having a blast, love, and seeing you enjoy that baseball game made me happy. And seeing you having fun makes me feel so alive. Katharyn, I have to tell you something. You are the sweetest, the sexiest, the kindest, the bubbliest, the most unique, and the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life. You've made me see the bright sides of life and you've lit up my world. You've brought charm and fun into my life with your loving personality. The sound of your voice makes me rejuvenate my energy. Katharyn, no woman has ever made me feel this way before. You've brought me to the sides of life I had never seen before. Whenever we're together, I've never felt happier before." John held my hands and brought his face in closer till the tips of our noses were touching. "I can't stop thinking about you. I can't divert myself to anything else for even one second of my life. Wherever I go, you're the only thing that's on my mind, love. Katharyn, you also see the real me. Not The Shaman of Sexy I portray on TV. Me. John Hennigan, not John Morrison. I can talk to you about anything I want, from what I like to what I think and the problems that I'm dealing with. Unlike Melina, you completely understand what I'm going through and are willing to help me out anytime. The thing is, Katharyn. You never put yourself before anyone else, and I want to thank you for doing that. When I first saw you, I thought you were the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen in my life. When we first met, I thought I had died and gone to heaven and you became my guardian angel, my protector, my goddess." He gazed into my eyes lovingly, cupping my cheeks with the palms of his hands, moving his lips closer than they had been before…

"I can never thank you enough for making my life complete, love," he whispers, "I can't seem to control myself from doing the only thing I wanted to do ever since I met you for the first time. Please, just stop me."

"John," I whispered.

I closed my eyes slowly, feeling his hot breath blowing against my skin. I could literally feel my heart trying to burst out of my chest. It felt as though time had slowed down to a snail's pace…

Before I realized it, the touch of John's soft lips had met mine. I felt the rush accelerating through my blood stream, and the heat completely taking over my already pink face. John's thumbs circled my cheeks, caressing them gently. I moaned his name softly in pleasure as he moved one of his hands down to my jaw, smoothly stroking it before doing the same to the side of my neck. With instinct, I laid my hands on his chest. The fireworks inside of me were exploding wildly. An angelic chorus was singing in my head. The world around me had stopped moving. Oh, how I craved more for John's sweet touch. I wanted this sweet kiss to last forever.

I wasn't thinking of Cody. In fact, I didn't even want to think about Cody at that moment. All I wanted right now was John Hennigan.

We held the most amazing kiss of my life for five minutes or so, and released to take a breath. Our lips slowly parted, our eyes still locked onto each other's, our noses nuzzling affectionately.

"Wow," gasped John. He laid another tender kiss on my lips.

Suddenly, I realized what I was doing, and I let go of the kiss. "Oh no, Cody," I gasped, suddenly remembering my strong morals on commitment and unfaithfulness.

I clutched my forehead, I ran my hand through my hair, my emotions changing from lovestruck to panic. Oh no, I kissed a man whilst dating another.

"What's wrong, love?" asked John, pulling me into his arms.

"I shouldn't have done that," I breathed, "I shouldn't have done that. I kissed you. And I'm dating Cody at the same time. God I'm such a fucking hypocrite."

"You're not a hypocrite, love."

"John, remember I told you I was a huge believer in commitment and faithfulness?" I asked. He nodded. "I was worried that Cody was sneaking around with other girls behind my back, and I'm the one who's kissing another man who's not him. Please tell me I'm a fucking hypocrite."

"Love, don't bash yourself over one kiss," said John, taking my face with his gentle hands, "if it's anyone you should blame it's me. If you still want to be with Cody, tell me to my face that you don't care about me anymore and don't feel the same way I do, and I'll leave you alone, never talk to you again, and never bother you again."

I looked away as tears began to well up in my eyes. John brought my face to turn it so that I was facing him directly.

"No," I replied shakily, "no. John, I can't do that. I can't. It would a crime to leave you just like that. I can't tell you that. I won't tell you that. Please don't leave me."

John let out a sigh of relief, and pulled me into a breathtaking hug. He pressed his lips against mine once again.

"I'll never leave you, love. I'll never leave you."

* * *

**YAY! I HAS FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AFTER 5 DAYS OF WORKING ON IT! *dances around in circles* Now that that's taken care of, expect more to happen in the next couple of chapters...**

_John and Katharyn sitting in a tree..._


	22. Unsure About Love

**Chapter 22: Unsure About Love

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe it's already Chapter 22. Nothing much to say, though I shall confess that the next couple of chapters will have more drama in it…**

_Thank you SO MUCH to violentkisses20, Bubbly-Soda, and littleone999 for your AMAZING reviews!_

* * *

14th August, 2010: Someday

John's POV

I lie in my bed, tossing and turning, struggling to get to sleep. I needed to get plenty of rest; tomorrow's Summerslam, and I'm set to face Jack Swagger and Rey Mysterio in a Triple Threat Match for the World Heavyweight Title. I know Swagger's supposed to retain the title, but I'm going to be in front of an audience of a couple thousand as well as on pay-per-view. I can't show up in a terrible state for tomorrow's match. Vince would get extremely pissed.

To be honest, actually, I'm not stressing about the match. The reason why I'm unable to sleep isn't because of my job. It has nothing to do with fighting for the title and knowing that I'm not going to get it in the end.

The only thing on my mind was the vision of a heavenly goddess of 5'6'', her lusciously long golden brown locks cascading down her back, her sea green eyes illuminating in the dark, her flawless smile lighting up my mind.

Her curves in all the right places turning me on. Her sweet, adorable laugh making her eyes sparkle like stars in the night sky. The touch of her soft, rosy lips sending a rush throughout my entire body, sending my mind up the stairway to heaven.

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired, I'm trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of _

_Is waking to you_

I want to be the one sleeping next to her at night. I want to be the one holding her in my arms as she slept peacefully like an angel. I want to be the one whispering words of love into her ear as she drifts into a sleepy trance. I want to be the first person she sees when she wakes up and the last person she sees before she goes to sleep.

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Cuz your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize_

_I'm slowly losing you_

To hell with Cody Runnels for taking her first. To hell with the fact that she's with him and not with me. To hell with my love not being officially mine.

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an_

_Overdose_

_Of you_

I'm addicted to her presence. I'm addicted to her loving, bubbly charm. I'm addicted to the sight of her stunningly pretty face.

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

'_Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

The pain that I felt was from the empty slot in my heart. That piece to my heart was her. I need that piece of my heart to be fully complete. Only she could take away the pain that I feel.

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_Cuz my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

I dream of her every night. I dream of her and I together in love. I dream of nothing else stopping us from being together. I dream that she officially becomes mine to hold in my arms.

I dream that someday, it will happen.

And somehow, I know it's going to happen.

Because when the right time comes, I'll tell her. I'll tell her the truth. I'll tell her that I love her.

* * *

August 15th 2010: Summerslam

"To hell with Melina," I muttered, deleting the annoyingly despising number from my contact list. I put away my phone in my bag and changed out of the shirt I was wearing.

"Dude, won't she ever stop calling you?" asked Matt Hardy, tying his hair up.

"That's the problem with Melina," I replied, "she goes psycho if she doesn't get what she wants. Believe me, I've been through this before, and technology makes it a lot easier now that I can set who to block from calling me."

"You gotta tell her to leave her alone, dude," said Matt.

"That's exactly what I did a couple of days ago," I replied, "I actually said to her face that I didn't want to get back together with her and she should never contact me ever again. Obviously she still hasn't gotten the message."

"Girls are like that, homey," said Matt, patting me on the back, "they'll do anything to get what they want. Sometimes you can ignore them and they'll get the idea, but other times you gotta say it to their face to make them get what you're trying to tell them. But I guess the say-it-to-your-face thing hasn't exactly worked for you."

"Melina is pretty stubborn, Matt," I said, "if I just ignore her pleas, she'll eventually go away like warts do."

"Haha, I love your wart comparison," laughed Matt, "speaking of which, what about you and Katharyn? What have you two been up to lately?"

Should I tell Matt that I kissed her after that baseball game? No, I shouldn't. He's going to tell every single person he passes that I liplocked with the most wanted Diva in the WWE Universe.

I saw Katharyn several times after the night we shared the most amazing kiss of my life together. Damn, I think that kiss has done something to either her or myself, because she looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her in my life. She was practically glowing. Her lovely blue green eyes twinkled illuminatingly whenever our eyes met. Whenever I saw Katharyn the night after we kissed, I felt as though I had died and gone to heaven and Katharyn was my goddess.

Yes, she was still with Cody, who was completely oblivious to what the two of us had shared on that night, after the baseball game. Thank God. I don't want Rhodes to get all in my face for falling in love with his girl. I don't think their relationship is going so well though, since Katharyn has told me about this new Valerie chick who looks like a deformed horse and is trying to steal Cody away from her. Not to mention Rhodes constantly trying to sneak up on her when she's changing. What a perv.

But this was good news for me. Because this meant I was getting closer and closer to getting Katharyn away from Rhodes and into my arms. Speaking of Rhodes, he has no idea that Katharyn and I have been meeting up secretly, spending what felt like hours just talking and of course, kissing like there was no tomorrow. God, if only I could do this without knowing she has to leave me temporarily every single time. I wanted her to stay with me in my arms forever.

I can't help it. I love Katharyn. I love her more than anything in the world. I would do anything to make her happy, just to see that gorgeous smile on her face.

"We've been getting along very well," I replied, "took her out to watch a baseball game back in San Francisco."

"Hey, speaking of that, Hennigan," said Matt, "I heard from Truth and Jason that you and Katharyn got, you know, a little comfortable with each other after the game." Shit. I'm fucked.

"You tell anyone and you are a dead man, Hardy," I threatened Matt.

"John, I swear, I haven't told anyone. I know I'm notorious for being a big mouth, but I'm keeping mum about this," said Matt, "seriously I've seen you two hanging out together. You love her. And I honestly think she loves you back, because she didn't appear to be that comfortable and relaxed when I saw her with Rhodes at the hotel pool. All he was doing the whole time was drooling at her boobs and her ass. I know Katharyn because she's like a sister to me and Jeff, and she doesn't want a man who only cares about her looks."

"That's why I want Katharyn so badly, Matt," I replied, "true, she is the hottest woman alive and she definitely has a killer body, but there's much, much more underneath that flawlessly gorgeous face. No woman has ever made me feel so…alive, so sensual before, way before we kissed. Matt, my friend, I love Katharyn, but I need the right time to tell her this. I need the perfect opportunity to tell her that I love her."

"Time will tell, Johnny," said Matt, "for now, just pray for the day she breaks up with Cody, just like I'm praying for the day Drew McIntyre gets fired from the WWE and gets deported back to Scotland permanently."

Katharyn's POV

Summerslam. This was the second biggest thing after Wrestlemania. This, in fact, was one of the most important events of work.

No, I'm not competing for a title, but there's a Divas Battle Royal on the schedule and all the Divas from both brands are competing in it, which means I'm taking part in it. The day before, I had my usual ring attire made in royal blue, bronze, and silver. My bikini top was silver and the push-up bra I wore underneath it was royal blue with bronze sequined straps and lining. Along the sides of my royal blue pants was an intricate design of an eagle's wing, its lining sewed with tiny silver and bronze beads that sparkled under the light. My usual black boots were now white with bronze laces.

"You look so gorgeous in blue, girlie," said Nattie, "you should wear those colors more often."

"Thanks, Nattie," I replied.

"So how did that baseball game with John go for you?"

"It was awesome. Giants won with a huge victory. Plus I got to meet the team after the game because my dad, who was the manager's high school classmate, called him up and told him I was going to be watching the game on the seats by the bullpen."

"Lucky! The only famous athlete I've met is my uncle Bret, and that doesn't exactly count since I'm his niece and I see him regularly," said Nattie enviously, "so what else did you two do after the game?"

I blushed extremely hard. I wasn't sure whether to tell Nattie that John and I kissed that night, after the game had ended. But Nattie's one of my best friends, so I told her anyway.

A smile spread across Nattie's face and she jumped up and down excitedly, squealing. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD!" she squealed. Thank God Nattie and I got a locker room to ourselves, and the walls were soundproof.

"I am so freaking happy for both of you!" cheered Nattie, still bouncing up and down, her pink streaks flying, "are you two officially a couple now?"

I felt a pang in my chest. "No," I replied.

"WHAAAATTTT?" moaned Nattie, who had stopped bouncing, "why not?"

"Because I'm still dating Cody, remember?"

"But why are you still dating Cody? You and John Hennigan are the most perfect people for each other! You two are the cutest couple in the world! To hell with Cody for preventing you two from officially becoming together!"

"You're so mean, Nattie."

"Seriously, Kathie! You and John! Aaaaaaahhhh!"

"Nattie, I really, really, really like John, but I can't leave Cody for him."

"Why not? Just tell Cody that you're not interested in him anymore!"

"I can't do that! I still love Cody! I just can't choose between him and John!"

"If I were you, girlie, I'd pick John over Cody any day. John is such a gentleman! Seriously, Kathie, he'd do anything for you, and when I say anything, I mean ANYTHING. The guy loves you to death! When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what."

"That you love him."

"I love him, Nattie, I really do. But what about Cody?"

"I don't know, girlie. I have to let you figure that one out. Speaking of which, do you know that new Diva over on RAW? The one named Valerie? She is the bitchiest person I have ever met in my life! God, and talk about her horse face! I don't think any physical part of her is even real, in fact, I don't even she's human anymore after all that lipo and botox."

"Guess I'm not the only one who's got a problem with Malibu Barbie," I said.

"She tries to flirt with all the guys on RAW, girlie. I've even heard that she's gotten to your beloved Cody," said Nattie, "Kathie, I'd better watch out for that Valerie chick. She's nothing but trouble. Now why does that sound so familiar?"

"Obviously she and Drew McIntyre are perfect for each other," I said, "except Drew's hair is actually his own hair."

"Still sweetie, keep an eye on Cody and make sure Valerie doesn't get to him," warned Nattie.

"I'm too late, Nattie," I replied, tears starting to form in my eyes, "I've seen the way Cody looks at her lately. His eyes are glued to her fake boobs and her fake ass already even when I'm right next to him. And she's doing whatever she can to make me look bad in front of Cody. She and Cody are practically having eye sex in front of me already."

"Kathie, if that's the case, then I think you should choose John," said Nattie sharply, "I don't care if you still have feelings for Cody, you will pick John Hennigan or else I shall come to your house and stalk you for the rest of your life until you finally break up with your cheating boyfriend and get together with John. Kathie, I'm not being biased. I'm being fully honest with you. If Cody isn't being faithful to you, I strongly suggest that you break up with him. If you catch Cody and Valerie literally going at each other, you will break up with him. Okay, girlie?"

She's right. Valerie is threatening my relationship with Cody, and I have to do something about it. If I catch Cody and Valerie together, I'll have to do something about it. I'll make sure I beat her in front of the entire city of Anaheim when we face off again in that Falls Count Anywhere match at the next super show in Anaheim.

Valerie will pay for everything she's doing to me, and she will pay for trying to steal Cody away from me. But in the end, it's Cody who picks the winner of this battle of his affections. 


	23. Stabbed in the Back

**Chapter 23: Stabbed in the Back**

* * *

***Author's Note: Another HUGE chapter that you must absolutely read; the biggest part of the climax takes place in this chapter. So you shall read this word for word so that you'll fully figure out this story.***

**July 10th, 2011: Updated, rewritten, and brand new :)**

* * *

August 20th, 2010: Anaheim, California

Not only was I anxious to face Valerie in the Falls Count Anywhere match at tonight's house show, but at the same time, I could hardly wait to defeat her and embarrass her in front of everyone, not just the people of Anaheim, but in front of Cody as well. For the past few weeks she had been nothing but a pain in the arse, sucking up to Cody with her fake sweet talk and stealing him away from me using enticing gestures that somehow lured him to her.

_When I beat Valerie tonight, Cody will be proud of me. I know it. He'll be celebrating with me on my victory against Valerie. I know he's going to have a change of heart and go back to loving me the way he's always loved me. No blonde-wigged slut is going to separate me from my boyfriend. _I thought silently to myself, picturing the victory scene that was already dancing before my eyes. I saw myself being carried in Cody's arms as he stood over a bloody and bruised Valerie, the roaring crowd around us screaming and cheering in support of the two of us.

But those images soon faded away and into another scenario that had taken place just two nights ago…

_It was an hour past one. Most of the guests had gone up to bed to sleep after their dinner parties and drinks in the bar. But somewhere in the hotel's rooftop garden, remained two people. Just two people, all by themselves, sitting next to each other, their arms around each other, with no one else around to disturb them in their business. _

_I moaned in happiness when John's hand caressed my face gently, his other arm wrapped around my waist. He brought us in closer, deepening the kiss, making it more passionate, more affectionate, more loving. I smiled into the kiss when I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I decided to tease him by keeping my mouth closed. I felt him smirk into the kiss, and without me realizing it, he slipped his hand down my butt and squeezed it, making me gasp in surprise. He took the chance to slip his tongue through my opened mouth and began massaging mine. _

_I sighed into the kiss as our tongues wrestled, massaged, and wrapped around each other. John then released the hot, fiery kiss and moved down my neck, licking it and trailing kisses down to my collarbone, where he sucked on my sweet spot. _

"_Oh, John," I gasped, as he sucked gently, his hands going up and down my back, smoothly caressing along my waist. He looked up at me with love and fire in his eyes and smiled, making me melt. _

_John kissed his way back up my neck and towards the side of my head, where he nipped at my earlobe._

"_Love, I wish we could do this without worrying about keeping it secret," he whispered, "you have no idea how much I want you."_

"_I know," I sighed, "but I'm still with Cody, and I can't leave him without any good reason, even if he hasn't been treating me with love lately."_

"_Love, I'll give it to you soon," replied John, "when you become mine I'll give you all the tender loving care that you need. I promise."_

John.

John, oh John. How could I have forgotten him? The flashback of him and I kissing passionately under the stars that night in San Francisco burned forever in my memory. Even till today I still tasted him on my lips, but I suppose the kisses he'd been secretly showering me with accounted for the sweet aftertaste. My heart fluttered whenever I thought of him. My sadness would wash away whenever our eyes met as we passed each other, the twinkle in his gorgeous brown eyes forcing a smile on my face even when I was very depressed. Every night past the witching hour, we would meet up secretly and he would hold me in his arms and comfort me, to make me feel like I could be me again, to make me feel as though someone who sincerely cared about me could love me again.

Yet the question still buzzed in my head—when and how could I break it off with Cody?

As of late, I've been extremely worried at the path where my relationship with Cody has been going. Though he continued to keep me by my side and bid me goodnight and good morning, he hadn't been sweet and loving like he used to be, before I moved to Smackdown. Although we were still very much in love after I separated from him, things began to change approximately a month or two after…

…coincidentally the same time Valerie debuted on the main roster.

It was as though I didn't know Cody anymore. I hadn't the slightest idea why our relationship was suddenly getting very rocky, but the horrible feeling in my stomach told me it had something to do with the other woman who he'd been spending nearly every minute of his free time with.

I heard a knock on the door as I was lacing up my boots. I ignored it, believing it was my less-than-caring boyfriend.

However, due to the fact that the arena doors had locks that were in desperate need of maintenance, whoever was outside simply barged in without calling. Still believing it was Cody, I refused to glance up.

"Hello, love."

I froze. That didn't sound like Cody at all.

I tensed up when I felt a cold hand on my waist, the other one stroking my shoulder, sending nervous goosebumps along my arm.

"Go away, Drew," I muttered, stepping away from my salacious Scottish admirer. Unfortunately, he followed me to the other side of the room.

"I've heard that your relationship with young Rhodes has not been going well, love," said Drew into my ear, one of his frost cold hands going down from my shoulder to meet the other one that was rubbing along my waist.

The thought of my relationship with Cody falling apart sent a painful pang in my chest. I couldn't control the tears that began trickling down my cheeks. Unfortunately for me, Drew had spotted this and had his arms completely wrapped around me from behind, acting concerned.

"Shhhh, it's okay, love," he hushed, still trapping me with his rough embrace, pressing kisses against my skin.

I struggled to let go of his hold, but Drew still had his arms around me. "Get the fuck off of me, McIntyre," I sneered, elbowing him in the face and immediately fleeing the locker room, away from Drew as far as I could and towards the Smackdown locker room to look for John. Out of coincidence, I nearly knocked him over in the hallway on my way there.

"Whoa there, Kathie!" exclaimed John, grasping me by the arms. Unlike Drew's chilling touch, I melted in John's warm heat emitting from his large palms, "what's up?"

"I needed to get away from a certain admirer," I sighed, "he won't leave me alone even though I told him to leave me alone."

"He just can't realize that you need space because he's too busy chasing after your affections," said John, "speaking of which, love, your friend Nattie asked me to pass this to you." John handed me a small box wrapped in velvet paper and white ribbons. Attached to the small gift was an envelope sealed by a pink heart-shaped sticker.

I ripped open the envelope and read the message on the card:

_Dear Katharyn, _

_ The ever-changing colors of these beautiful Swarovski crystal earrings remind me of the ever-changing shades of your stunning eyes of diamonds. One minute they're aquamarine, next they're a lovely sea green, and the next thing I know, they turn to the most beautiful shade of crystal blue. I could stare into those beautiful blue green eyes forever, you beautiful creature. Your eyes, your smile—everything about your beauty lights up every single city in the world. Everything about you makes me so crazy about you, and don't ever forget that despite your times of sadness and despair. Smile, my love. I know things will get better for you. _

_With Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"I know things will get better for you," I repeated the last sentence of the romantic message in a whisper, a smile forcing its way to my lips. My secret admirer seemed to have known about my relationship troubles with Cody.

"Open the box, love," whispered John.

I gasped as I lifted up the lid, revealing a pair of beautiful Swarovski crystal earrings shaped like inverted squares, attached to the hooks via dangling sterling silver chains. Although they initially appeared to be green and lilac, I tilted the box slightly and as though it were magic, the colors automatically changed to cerulean and blue-violet.

"Haven't you the slightest idea who this secret admirer is, John?" I asked him curiously.

I saw his brown eyes sparkle the instant I brought up the question. Could it be…?

"I'm sorry, love," said John, shaking his head. My heart sank. "I have absolutely no idea who it is."

* * *

August 20th, 2010: Katona vs. Valerie in a Falls Count Anywhere Match

"The following Divas match is a Falls Count Anywhere Match!" announced Justin Roberts.

_Gimme a heeellllll yeeeaaahhhhhh_

"The first competitor, from Surrey, England, she is the High-Flying Heavenly Angel, Katona!"

I made my entrance, hi-fiving the outstretched hands of the several cheering fans I passed. I was extremely excited for this match. I knew I was slated to win the match eventually, but this was my next chance to own Valerie in front of several people. According to the plan, I was to apply my signature submission hold, an inverted Boston crab, and force her to tap out to get the win. The cheers from the crowd got even louder as I stepped onto the top of the ring post and addressed them with my pose.

The cheers soon turned to boos when Valerie emerged from backstage.

"And her opponent, from Jersey Shore, Valerie!"

Valerie snobbishly turned up her nose at the fans that booed her when she strutted towards the ring. She gave me a disgusting look and bent extremely low so that the crowd could get a view of her fake boobs and her fake ass. Not like anyone really paid attention to that despite the fact that she was practically bursting out of her top and extremely short shorts.

Valerie and I exchanged glares as the referee rang the bell. We immediately locked up in a front grapple and I eventually got the upper hand, putting her in a headlock and doing a side headlock takeover. I continued to chinlock her, but Valerie did the unexpected – she pushed down my arm and bit me as hard as she could. I cried out in pain as hard as I could; they certainly left a bad mark on my left arm. Valerie took this as an advantage and kicked me as hard as I could in the back.

This wasn't supposed to happen; she was supposed to come running to me and hit me with a series of clotheslines. I got up and countered her next kick with a leg trip, sending her face crashing into the canvas. I'm surprised that her fake nose didn't fall off from that fall.

I pulled Valerie up and Irish whipped her, sending her rebounding off the ropes, and with that, I executed a powerful spinebuster. As I went to attempt a submission move, Valerie kicked me extremely hard in the gut and raked me in the eyes. No, I'm not talking about the fake raking in the eyes; her fingernails actually scraped the area around my eye and had opened up a small cut below my eyes.

What the hell was this bitch doing? This isn't a fight, you stupid whore. It's called professional wrestling, which means everything is scripted. Either she's got no experience in a professional wrestling ring or she's actually hurting me on purpose.

Valerie used the situation to pull my hair as tightly as she could, causing me to scream very loudly in pain. She pulled it down till my back met her knee – a hair-pulling backbreaker was what she was trying to do to me. Except she forced her knee extremely hard into my back.

I rolled away in time to escape Valerie's boot meeting my face and out of the ring, leaning against the barricade to take a breather. I felt several fans behind me patting me on the back, cheering me on. I was able to move out of the way as Valerie came charging at me, causing her head to go crashing into the barricade. Now that she was groggy, I laid a DDT on her, her face meeting the hard concrete floor.

Okay, I was supposed to do a DDT on her on the ground in the first place, so it wasn't like I was actually trying to hurt Valerie on purpose.

"My face!" shrieked Valerie from the ground. I pulled her up and Irish whipped her into the steel ring post. Valerie's back went crashing into the ring post. Get up, idiot. You're supposed to be groggy and let me execute a suplex on you. I went to do that, but Valerie did the unexpected – she punched me extremely hard in the jaw, causing me to bite my tongue. I screamed as I tasted the blood escaping from my tongue and out of my mouth. Valerie grabbed my hair and slammed my face into the ring post.

If Valerie was going to play rough, then looks like I'm going to have to bend some rules here. I escaped from her and rolled back into the ring, still aching from Valerie's blows to my body. Valerie pulled me into the corner and began choking me with her boot. Fortunately I was able to get out of it by countering her with a ju-jitsu move that I'd learned whilst training to wrestle.

I kicked her in the stomach and prepared to execute my finisher move, the _Krakatona_, but Valerie pushed me off the ropes as I was about to make the flip. Luckily, my hand was still clutched onto Valerie, so whilst I hung onto the ropes, Valerie came flying over my head and crashed onto the hard concrete floor. This allowed me to put her into the submission hold. I pulled her legs back, applying pressure on her legs and her entire core.

The referee was asking Valerie if she was going to submit. "NO!" screamed Valerie, even though she was crying from the pain I was pressuring onto her with the Boston crab.

After what felt like forever, Valerie eventually tapped out, repeatedly tapping her palm onto the concrete floor. I smiled to myself, letting go of Valerie's plastic thighs and raising my arm in victory.

"Here is your winner by submission, Katona!"

Yes, I had done it. I was able to pin Valerie despite the fact that Valerie had broken out of her character and legitimately attacked me. Her plan to physically break me apart had backfired in front of a huge crowd in Anaheim. Serves her right for trying to kill me on purpose.

* * *

August 20th, 2010: Backstabber

I sat up from the bed, panting heavily, glancing around the dimly lit room frantically and let out a sigh of relief. It was only a dream, after all, but this had not been the first of the terrible nightmares I'd been enduring for the past couple of days. In my sleep I would picture Cody and I together, with Valerie suddenly entering the picture and stealing him away from me in various methods, leaving me broken when Cody would say goodbye to me and leave me for the other woman.

Every day when I would wake up next to Cody—if he were there, of course—I would look at him and instantly think of all the moments of love we shared together in the past. When he smiled at me I was instantly reminded of why I loved him. But when he would turn away five seconds later and fixate his attentions on his new Diva friend, my heart would sink to the bottom of my stomach.

Even now I hadn't seen him as often as I usually did, for he would be away somewhere, claiming to be busy with 'work stuff', but because of my observant friends I realize most of the time he isn't telling the truth. All of the eyewitness accounts claim he's with the same stuck-up blonde, the one whom I knew disliked me from the start because I was the girlfriend of the man she was chasing after.

With every thought of Cody and Valerie together, the hole in my heart would deepen. I couldn't bear to watch my first love being taken away from me like that. Despite defeating Valerie in that Falls Count Anywhere match earlier tonight, I hadn't felt a single bit of ecstatic victory. Instead, I feared for my crumbling relationship with Cody. And it was all because of Valerie.

Valerie was ruining my relationship with Cody by minutes. I couldn't let her, but how could I stop her? Deciding to take a breather, I exited my hotel room to take a midnight walk around the corridor, hoping to clear my mind of things.

At the same time, however, another conflict within me was troubling me—my growing feelings for John. A part of me wished I could jump into his arms and beg him to take me as his, but I knew I couldn't because I was still with Cody. When it came to relationships I pledged to stay loyal to one man until he proved that he didn't want to be with me anymore. Although he acted distant, Cody hadn't specifically stated he wanted to break up with me. And I, being completely attached to my first love, was willing to stay by his side till the very end. I wished I had the willpower to leave Cody for John, but I was too chicken. The very last thing I wanted Cody to think of me was a gold-digging player.

I needed to talk to John so he could give me advice on how to handle the situation. Deciding to see if he was awake, I was just about to head towards the elevator when I heard familiar voices coming from the level below me. I peered over the balcony and felt a pang in my chest when I saw Valerie, who appeared to have been crying, being comforted by none other than Cody. I sneakily moved over closer to hear what they were saying. Fortunately neither of them had noticed me.

"She threw me into the barricade and she started, like, beating the crap out of me in front of all those people! And I hurt my head really badly! I mean what kind of cruel, cold-hearted person does that?" I heard Valerie's nasally whiney voice echoing off the walls.

_You stupid little lying bitch_, I thought, rolling my eyes, _you were solely responsible for the alleged headache from hitting your head into the barricade. And what you call 'beating up' is supposed to be how a professional wrestling match is run. I supposed you've been spending too much time with Cody to figure it all out._

"And she, like, grabbed my hair and slammed me into the ring post! She actually wanted to hurt me, Cody! I mean, it's professional wrestling, it's all scripted! You're not supposed to actually hurt your opponent!"

I knew Valerie was exaggerating her account of what happened in the Falls Count Anywhere match to make it seem as though I were intentionally murdering her in front of thousands of people. Personally, I didn't think she deserved to be in that match in the first place; she botched nearly every single move I was supposed to perform on her.

_Any minute now, Cody's going to tell her that she's an idiot and that none of whatever she said happened because he was watching that match the whole time from backstage…_I silently reminded myself, knowing Cody was far more intelligent than to believe Valerie's dishonesty.

"Baby, Katharyn's a tough chick; it's not surprising that she's pretty strong," said Cody, "but I think she shouldn't have done that to you in the first place."

I could hardly believe what I had just heard. Cody wasn't standing up for me. He was _defending Valerie_.

"I know, right?" said Valerie, still fake crying, well I think it's completely fake in my opinion, "in fact, she actually threatened me that she'll beat me up at any chance she gets!"

"Baby, I don't think Katharyn would say something like that to you…" began Cody.

_Hold on a minute, did he just call Valerie 'baby'? I thought he only called me that,_ I exclaimed in my head, wondering if this was just another one of my nightmares.

"Yes, she would," warbled Valerie, "as a matter of fact, she's not the girlfriend whom you've been dating for years. She's a backstabbing bitch that seeks to ruin other people's lives and is jealous of our friendship. She threatened me to stop talking to you, but Cody you know I'm your friend and we're not doing anything behind her back! She's clingy and possessive and isn't letting you talk to other girls."

"Look Val…"

"Cody," interrupted Val, "do you really want to go out with a girl who's mean to other people and likes to physically hurt them for her own pleasure?"

"No…"

"Then why are you still dating _her_? Do you not realize that Katharyn is trying to control you? She's treating you like you're her lap dog. She doesn't want to have sex with you; that means she doesn't want to make you happy. But I will give you whatever I want…"

Suddenly, Valerie grabbed Cody by his shirt and forcefully kissed him, and much to my horror, Cody didn't even attempt to push away. My breath stopped and I felt as though I'd been shot through the stomach. My hopes of this entire nightmare being a dream shattered as Valerie led a willing Cody through a door and shut it. I heard the lock click and I nearly collapsed.

I fled back to my room, unsuccessfully fighting to control the tears, my heart shattered into pieces as I grabbed every single one of my belongings and threw them into my suitcase as quickly as possible. I couldn't stand to be in the room that belonged to my once-faithful boyfriend.

"How could you do this to me, Cody?" I sobbed, pulling open drawers, grabbing clothes from the wardrobe, clearing the room of my possessions, "why did you do this to me? Why Valerie? Why?"

It didn't take long before the room had been cleared of my belongings, and I was ready to go, but where could I go? I was left collapsing onto the pillows and sheets of the queen-sized bed, crying my eyes out of the excruciating heartbreak I'd recently felt.

Questions screamed in my head as I let out my frustrations onto the bed I once shared with him. How could Cody have the heart to betray me like this, stab me in the back and run off with another woman without my consultation? How could Valerie have the nerve to take my first love away from me and force me to watch her manipulate him under her spell? How could I have been so _stupid_ and not realize that Cody didn't love me anymore?

I wanted to scream at Valerie, pull out her hair, make her suffer till she can't suffer anymore, but at the same time, the other person I wanted to scream at was Cody. It appeared as though he decided to end the relationship by showing me in the most painful way rather than telling me straight in the face. It appeared as though he decided I wasn't worth his time anymore and decided to get rid of me by displaying his affections for the other woman before my very eyes. Although he hadn't intended to get caught, the damage was beyond done.

It was over.

And now I was going to leave him to wonder what happened, why my things weren't in his room anymore, why I'd left. I wanted him to figure out for himself, for it was he who initiated this rocky relationship in the first place. This wasn't like me at all, but I was infuriated. I wanted Cody to feel the very same pain I felt when I watched our relationship fall apart, so that he'll know exactly how much he hurt me.

But now where was I to go? Where was I to stay for the night? I couldn't sleep in the same bed as the same man who broke my heart and then wake up to face it all over again…

…_John_.

_I need you, John_, I thought desperately, praying he was still awake as I rushed towards the elevator to take me up to the next floor, where his room was located…


	24. Into Your Arms for Comfort

**Chapter 24: Into Your Arms for Comfort**

* * *

***Author's Note: Enjoy this chapter! I only own Katharyn and other OCs.***

* * *

_Thank you Bubbly-Soda and violentkisses20 for your reviews and for following the story from the very beginning if you did!_

* * *

August 20th, 2010: Anaheim, California

John's POV

It was nearly midnight and I was lying on my bed, struggling to catch some sleep. It had been a long day and I wanted some rest, but the recent thoughts in my head have kept me awake for nights.

Melina hadn't apparently given up on me just yet, which I found rather ironic due to the number of times she'd cheated on me in the past. She claimed she was done with sleeping with hundreds of men—not that I actually know how many other guys she seduced while we were together back them—and was willing to give up her promiscuous ways so she could get back together with me and rekindle our relationship from the past.

I, however, was more than unwilling to give in to her manipulative ways once again. This hadn't been the first time I'd been through this situation. I recall the last time I forgave her for her unfaithful actions, I found out more than six months later she'd frequently slept with Batista and plenty of other men, some of them shockingly being half of the colleagues I knew at the time.

I wasn't going to put myself in the same situation again, where I'd go to bed every night and wake up every morning worrying about the condition of our relationship, worrying whether she's been faithful or not. Melina broke my heart twice and I was unwilling to let it happen a third time. Frankly, I hadn't cared the slightest if Melina was really honest about her promise, because I no longer had any feelings for her. Like myself, Melina needed to accept the fact that what we had between us was in the past and should move on.

At the same time, the other thing that was troubling my mind was Katharyn. Initially when she reunited with longtime boyfriend Cody Rhodes weeks ago in a passionate embrace at that hotel lobby, I believed it was best if I put aside my feelings for her and moved on. However, I soon realized it wasn't going to be worth moving on from Katharyn, for it didn't take long before I noticed her romance with Cody was falling apart. Katharyn has told me about the unusual behavior she'd seen from Cody not long after their reunion—he'd been spending more time with a new 'friend' of his from RAW more than he actually talked to her. And whenever Katharyn confessed her troubles, the sadness on her lovely features took a toll on me. She frequently looked as though she were about to break down into tears; the sight was absolutely heart wrenching.

Katharyn deserved so much more than the unhappy treatment she'd been receiving from her less-than-loving, so-called 'boyfriend'. She didn't deserve to be treated like a toy, tossed aside when she was too boring to play with. I really cared about Katharyn and I knew she deserved much more than that. She deserves true love from someone who truly loves her, and I want to be the one to give it to her. I love Katharyn so much, and she doesn't know it yet, but ever since I kissed her back in San Francisco, where I first confessed my feelings for her, I truly realized how much I cared about her.

The only problem is, she's still attached to Cody Rhodes. And Katharyn won't leave Rhodes until he does something that stabs her in the back. I suspected it wouldn't take long till that something happens, since Katharyn's told me about this Valerie chick whom he's been ogling at since he reunited with her.

I don't know how, but I just know something's going to happen between Katharyn and Cody, and somehow, Valerie's going to be part of the cause.

Whenever I saw Katharyn with Rhodes, she was not the same Katharyn whom I talked to, joked with, and kissed every night in secret. She looked miserable, very, very miserable. When she smiled at Rhodes, she looked as though she was forcing to smile. I could tell from the way her eyes were dull and lifeless, she was not happy at all in that relationship.

I couldn't let Katharyn be miserable any longer, forcing herself to watch Rhodes and that other girl flirt with each other, waking up every morning knowing she was going to have to deal with the same thing over and over again, knowing she was losing her boyfriend and her first love. I couldn't bear to watch Katharyn's feelings get hurt from the unfaithful boyfriend Rhodes has been to her. I had to do something about it. I had to get her out of the messy situation before Rhodes fully breaks her heart and leaves her completely broken.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I honestly didn't feel like answering it, but then I heard a familiar voice call my name, and so I opened the door for my love.

I was about to greet her with a smile on my face, but that all changed when I noticed Katharyn's appearance. Her usually glowing face was now dull and sullen, her eyes were red and swollen and she looked extremely disheveled. Her hair was messed up and so were her clothes. In one hand she held her suitcase. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Love? What's wrong?" I asked softly.

All of a sudden, Katharyn threw herself onto me, her arms wrapped around me, her face buried in my chest, sobbing as hard as she could. I held her close, stroking her hair and cheek. My heart shattered with each tear that trickled down her flushed cheeks. I used my free hand to take her suitcase and bring it into my room, still holding onto a sobbing Katharyn. I had a horrible feeling that the reason for her heartbreaking tears had something to do with Rhodes.

I led her over to the couch and positioned her so she was sitting on my lap. Her head was leaning against my chest, tears trickling down her flushed, rosy cheeks. I still held onto her, running my hand through her soft golden brown hair. Katharyn's delicate body trembled in my arms as I held her close trying to comfort her.

"Katharyn, love, please, tell me what's wrong," I begged softly, kissing her tears away, "it makes me heartbroken to see you like this."

Katharyn looked up at me, her beautiful eyes a pale blue that were filled with betrayal and welling up with tears. I wanted to cry seeing her so broken and devastated.

"Cody…he…he…" stuttered Katharyn, hiccupping as she continued to shed tears.

"What did he do, love?" I asked her gently, planting quick kisses on her cheeks.

"He was…with…that…that…" Though Katharyn struggled to form the words of the person whom Rhodes had snuck around with behind her back, I knew perfectly well who it was.

"That bastard," I muttered my breath, fighting the urge to scream in anger.

"He was with that _bitch_, Valerie!" cried Katharyn, "earlier I had gone out to take a walk around the hotel when I heard them talking, and Cody was agreeing with every single insult about me that Valerie was throwing onto him, and, and…" She trailed off and only cried harder.

"Hold on a second," I whispered softly, placing her off of my lap and walking over to my suitcase, where I pulled out a box of her favorite treats, Wheat Thins. I saw a small smile on her tear-stained face when I fed her one.

"What happened after that, love?" I asked, pulling her back onto my lap and holding her close.

Katharyn looked as though she was in pain. I could tell that it was difficult for her to cough up what had happened after that.

"It's okay, love," I said softly, kissing her temple and stroking her hair, "you don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable about it."

She looked up at me, her pale blue eyes filled with sorrow and heartbreak. I felt my heart ripping into pieces because I could see clearly how hurt and shaken she was feeling.

"After that, Valerie grabbed him and kissed him, and Cody didn't even try to resist," she whispered very softly.

Much to my horror, she had burst back into tears. "And…that _bitch_ led that _bastard_ _of a boyfriend_ into her room and…they…they…I HATE HIM!" Katharyn broke down into the most heartbreaking meltdown I'd ever seen in my life, and now I wanted nothing more than to hunt down Rhodes and give him the beating of his life for what he did to Katharyn.

I knew Rhodes, and I knew he was still young in the business, but I still couldn't believe he would have the heart to do such an unforgivable thing to Katharyn. She didn't deserve any of this at all. Katharyn stayed faithful to their relationship even when they were on different brands and hardly saw each other. She didn't deserve any of this.

At the same time, I was angry with myself. I was angry at the fact that I hadn't done anything about it and let Katharyn deal with Rhodes all by herself. All I could do was talk to her and comfort her when Rhodes was busy, but I wish I'd confronted Rhodes about it and given him a piece of my mind. Then again, Katharyn would get blamed for cheating on him and that would make her look just as bad as he was.

I did my best to hide the raging monster inside of me, though my face twitched a couple of times. I let out an angry growl. "Why the hell would he do that to you, love? How could he do that? How could he do that to an angel like you? That bastard doesn't know how to treat a woman right."

Katharyn looked up at me, sadness still lurking in her blue eyes, "I don't know," she said softly, more tears forming in her eyes, "I just don't know why he would do this to me, after everything that I did for him, after all those of years of loving him and being with him. I feel so betrayed."

I wiped her tears away before taking her face into my hands and giving her a tender kiss. She gave me a small smile as our lips parted.

"Love, you don't deserved to be treated that way by anybody, not even someone whom you dated for two years," I said, "I know you and Cody have had a long history together. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I understand the pain that you feel when your partner cheats on you behind your back. I really do. It's almost the same as Melina cheating on me, except we don't know if Cody's been messing around with other women or not."

"I don't believe so. He's not the player type."

"Katharyn, it doesn't matter what type of guy he is," I said, kissing her cheek, "all you know now is that he appears to be interested in Valerie and decided to screw her behind your back."

Katharyn's eyes sparkled, augmenting the rate of my heartbeat.

"John," she said my name softly, placing one hand on my wrist and using the other to caress my cheek. I halfway closed my eyes at her soft, gentle touch. "You know me so well. You understand what I'm going through, and you know exactly how to make me feel better. You are the sweetest man I have ever met in my life. I don't think I could ever ask for a more sympathetic friend than you."

I couldn't help but smile widely. Katharyn brought her lips to mine, kissing me sweetly. I ran my hands down her back as we continued kissing each other lovingly. She let go of the kiss, giving me a quick peck before pulling back and gazing into my eyes once again.

"I'd do anything to make you happy, love," I cooed lovingly, kissing her lightly. I peered over her shoulder and noticed that she'd brought her suitcase with her.

"And you are more than welcome to stay the night, love," I offered to her, "in fact, room with me for the entire time we're on the road, even when we're in the same hotel as the RAW Superstars."

Katharyn blushed, "Really? You mean it?"

"Anything for you, love."

* * *

Cody's POV (Wow, this is a first. LOL)

I said goodbye to Valerie, who was wrapped in a bed sheet, as soon as I'd put on my shirt and buttoned up my jeans. Damn, that felt so good. I smirked to myself as I thought about that rack she had. I'd like to do that again with Valerie some other time; she's so good at this.

However, there was a part of me that wished it was Katharyn instead of Valerie. That part of me was berating me for doing it with Valerie instead of Katharyn. I don't know why, but somehow it was telling me that Valerie was the wrong person. A small voice in my head was telling me, "You're supposed to do it with Katharyn, you idiot!" But Kathie doesn't want to, and Valerie was more than happy to throw herself at me, so why do it with someone who doesn't want to?

Somehow, the two sides of me were arguing over my actions and Katharyn and Valerie. One side was saying, "Go for Valerie, she's got a smoking hot body and is really good in bed,", while the other side was saying, "Why the hell did you do that, you stupid idiot? You're dating Katharyn. Not Valerie. Katharyn. You were supposed to sleep with Katharyn, not Valerie." The fiery debate going on in my head right now was giving me a terrible headache as I pulled out the card key and unlocked the door.

_Wait a minute, something's not right. _

The room was emptier than when I last left it. Several things were missing. _Where's her suitcase? Where's her stuff? Where's her clothes and shoes? More importantly, where's Katharyn?_

I turned to the bed and gasped in shock. There, lying on the bed sheet, was the locket I had given to Katharyn on our first date two years ago. Katharyn never took that locket off no matter where she went. I glanced around the room and noticed that everything of hers was gone, her suitcase, her clothes, her shoes, her phone, everything.

No, it's not possible. She can't have gone home. Why would McMahon make her go home? She hasn't done anything bad, so she can't be sent home. But for some reason, I had a sinking feeling that McMahon didn't send her home from the trip.

If she wasn't kicked off the trip, then where is she? Where's Katharyn? Why is all of her stuff except for this locket gone?

Then it hit me.

Valerie. Me.

Oh, fuck. This is horrible, this is just terrible, this is just absolutely tragic.

I can't believe she left me.

No, wait.

I can't believe I did this to her. How could I fuck Valerie while I was dating Katharyn? Stupid, stupid, stupid me. How the fuck could I have given into Valerie when I knew perfectly that I was still attached to Katharyn? How the fuck could I do this to her? I've ruined my relationship with Katharyn. Now, I wish I had never met Valerie in the first place. Now I realize that Valerie isn't as attractive in my eyes anymore, now that I realize what I've done to my relationship with Katharyn. Come to think of it, Valerie isn't even good-looking. In fact, she's absolutely hideous. Those boobs, fuck yeah they were huge, but when I think about it, how can anyone that skinny have boobs and an ass that huge? Was it possible for anyone's hair to be that shiny and feel very unnatural? Hmmm, I bet that nose isn't originally hers either.

Katharyn was right all along. Valerie was nothing but a fake. Why couldn't I have listened when she tried to warn me about Valerie's two-facedness? I have a feeling she used me to make Katharyn's life miserable. I bet she never had any real feelings for me, and that all she wanted to do was make Katharyn miserable. Fuck, fuck, fuck me. How could I have been blind to the fact that Valerie was using me all along?

And because of my ignorance and dirty mind, I let my long term, two-year romance with Katharyn fall apart in one night. Way to keep your relationship lasting till marriage, Runnels. You just had to ruin it all for your girlfriend and yourself.

I let out a cry of anger and slammed my fist against the wall. How could I let myself drift away from Katharyn? I loved her for so long, and now she's left me forever. I opened the locket I still held in my hand and looked at the picture of me and Katharyn inside of it. I winced.

God, I want Katharyn back. Please, Katharyn, I want you back. I'm sorry for what I've done and I want to take you back. But first, I need to know, where are you, Katharyn? I want to find you so I can ask for your forgiveness. Where are you, Katharyn?

I want her back. I need her back. Please, God. I need to know where Katharyn is.


	25. End of the Road

**Chapter 25: End of The Road**

* * *

***Author's Note: Ah, another Smackdown chapter because I haven't exactly written one since…hmmm, I think it was Chapter 16, but I guess that doesn't exactly count since John and Katharyn were watching it on TV rather than taping it. Anyways, the reason why I also include chapters with Smackdown tapings in them is because John and Katharyn's onscreen characters also have a thing for each other and I thought it would show how the two are meant for each other. Also, expect a seemingly important part of the story in this chapter...***

_Thank you to I'mAwesomeBeJealous and Bubbly-Soda for your lovely reviews!

* * *

_

August 24th, 2010: Smackdown tapings in San Diego, California

_The feud between John Morrison and Jack Swagger keeps getting more and more intense week by week. Last week Swagger defeated MVP in a singles match and issued a threat to Morrison, warning him to stay away from his girlfriend, the lovely Katona. Morrison, who did not wrestle any matches that night, emerged from backstage and proceeded to assault Swagger in the ring. The lovely Katona, of course, was present, looking extremely beautiful as usual, and attempted to break up the two. Unfortunately, she was struck accidentally on the side of her head, causing her to knock out temporarily. Katona's all better now and the medics have cleared her to compete in a match against Michelle McCool tonight. _

_Speaking of the Women's Champion, Michelle McCool better watch out for Katona, who's currently on the prowl for the title. Two weeks ago, she and tag team partner Christian defeated McCool and her partner Edge in a mixed tag team match. However, last week, she failed to win a Fatal Four Way match to determine the #1 Contender to McCool's title match for next week. Katona was about to pin an unconscious Gail Kim, but Natalya pulled her out of the way and pulled off an amazing Michinoku driver to get the pin and the #1 Contender's spot. This week, Katona hopes to jump back from last week's loss and defeat McCool in a normal singles match. The word is that Jack Swagger will be at ringside as a spectator to her match, not only to watch his girlfriend in the ring, but also to ensure that John Morrison will not be out here to hit on his girl. _

_Of course Morrison is pretty busy himself; tonight he and partner Rey Mysterio will be facing off against the team of Drew McIntyre and Luke Gallows of the Straight Edge Society in a tag team match, which will be the main event of tonight's episode of Smackdown. Word is that Jack Swagger will be providing guest commentary for the main event. Wonder if the lovely Katona will be there as well?_

The camera cuts to a promo of Katona, dressed in her ring attire, giving her boyfriend, Jack Swagger, a back massage in his locker room. The crowd boos immediately, not at Katona, but at Swagger, who appears to be extremely relaxed.

"Mmmm, baby I feel so good," sighed Swagger, "harder, baby, harder."

Katona rolled her eyes sarcastically as she rubbed the bottom of her palms along Swagger's muscular shoulders.

"Katona, baby, once you become Women's Champion, we'll become the most dominant power couple in the history of the WWE, even bigger than Beth Phoenix and Santino back in 2008. Unlike them, we're meant for each other. I'm incredibly handsome, I can wrestle, and I'm the World Heavyweight Champion. And you are the sexiest Diva alive. And us two incredibly good-looking people are a perfect match," drawled Swagger, "move that down a little, babe. I'm feeling a little sore around my middle back."

Katona let out a sigh and proceeded to move her hands down to Swagger's middle back.

Just then, there was a knock on Swagger's locker room door. Swagger glared angrily at the door and yelled, "What do you want?"

"Open up, Swagger! We need to talk," came the voice of Chris Jericho from the other side of the door.

"Baby, get that for me, will you?" said Swagger to Katona, who, without questioning, opened the door for Jericho.

Jericho raised his eyebrow when the door had opened and Katona, in her lovely red and black ring attire, was standing there. Jericho thought she must have opened the door.

"Well," said Jericho, looking at Katona up and down, "hello there, gorgeous."

"Cut the crap off of my girl, Jericho," snapped Swagger, "what the hell do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Busy with what?" asked Jericho, his eyes still fixated onto Katona's killer body as he walked further into the room.

"Hey! Eyes off the girlfriend," spat Swagger, snapping his fingers in front of Jericho's face.

"Swagger, you are one lucky man to have a smoking hot woman like her," said Jericho, obviously ignoring Swagger and still staring at Katona.

"Oy! What were you gonna tell me before you started ogling my girlfriend?" said Swagger, now clearly annoyed with Jericho still eyeing his girl.

"Oh yeah, right," said Jericho, reluctantly tearing his eyes off of Katona and getting to his point. "I know you and Morrison have a little rivalry going on for the World Heavyweight Title, but really, Swagger, John Morrison? That guy is a joke. The only reason why he gets to go after your title is because of his flashy gear and his high flying moves. But he doesn't deserve a shot at your title more than I do."

"Really? And what makes you think so, Jericho?" demanded Swagger, standing up and glaring at Jericho.

"Because I am the greatest Superstar to have ever wrestled in the WWE," boasted Jericho, "I have won almost every single title in the history of the WWE. I am a veteran, and you…are an amateur. I should be the one with that title, not you, not Morrison, not anyone else on Smackdown but me. I've talked to Teddy Long, and he says that next week, you and I will face off in a singles match, and if I win, I will qualify for the Triple Threat Match the week after that to determine the #1 Contender for your World Heavyweight Championship. And once I beat you at Night of Champions," Jericho glances at Swagger's title belt wrapped around his waist, "I'll get that title," he slowly walks away from Swagger and looks at Katona, "and you and I can celebrate in my hotel room after Night of Champions," he says seductively, pinching Katona's butt, causing her to let out a squeak of shock.

Swagger continues to glare daggers at Jericho as he leaves the room, then goes to put an arm around Katona, who does not look amused at the fact that Chris Jericho touched her.

* * *

Katona versus Michelle McCool

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one-fall! Making her way to the ring, from Palatka, Florida, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Michelle McCool!"

The fans booed and thumbs downed McCool as she snobbishly addressed the crowd, pointing to her title as she entered the ring. She flipped her hair cockily and flicked off the crowd with a sweep of her hand.

_Gimme a heeellllll yeeaaaahhhh_

The crowd stopped booing and got on their feet screaming, cheering, whistling. Katona emerged from the stage, making her spectacular entrance with the fireworks and crowd address.

"And her opponent, from Surrey, England, the High-Flying Heavenly Angel, Katona!"

Katona jogged down the ramp, hi-fiving fans along the way, and slid through the bottom rope, her eyes locked onto her opponent. Katona had her eyes set on the WWE Women's Championship; she was determined to win that title no matter what it took.

Suddenly, the sound of a guitar blared through the entire arena, and John Morrison's Titantron video replaced Katona's. John Morrison walks out, wearing a referee shirt and jeans, his hair tied back in a ponytail. It appeared as though he was going to be a special guest referee for the Divas match. Katona gazed at him dreamily, a smile plastered to her lovely face. It only got bigger when Morrison's warm brown eyes met her own blue green ones. Morrison greeted, "Hey" to Katona before entering the ring through the second and top rope.

"Well this is a surprise. Looks like John Morrison will be the special guest referee for this Divas match tonight! This is going to be interesting," commented Matt Striker.

Morrison signaled the bell to ring to start off the match. Katona and McCool circled each other, not taking their eyes away from each other, and soon began with a grapple. McCool shoved Katona and put her in an armlock, twisting and turning her arm. Katona rolled over and escaped from the armlock, this time putting her opponent into the lock. She pulled back and then hit McCool with a powerful clothesline. McCool got up but she got hit with another clothesline. McCool rebounds off the ropes and attempts to attack Katona, but instead is hit by a flying forearm smash by Katona.

Katona pulls up McCool and Irish whips her, sending McCool rebounding off the ropes again and hits a scoop slam. Katona circles her fallen opponent and pulls her back up, but McCool strikes Katona repeatedly and eventually sends Katona into the corner with an Irish whip. Katona moves out of the way just in time before McCool can strike her with a running clothesline. Katona then strikes McCool with a running bulldog.

Katona tries to pull McCool up again, but McCool once again hits Katona repeatedly and gets up to pull a DDT on her, sending Katona's face crashing to the mat. McCool turns Katona around and begins striking her repeatedly in the face. She turns Katona around again and applies a submission hold and pulls Katona's hair at the same time. Katona screams in pain and Morrison scolds McCool for pulling hair and begins counting the DQ 5-count. McCool lets go at 3 and puts her hands up, "See? I'm not touching her hair anymore!" she yells.

McCool turns to Katona and tries to pull her up, but Katona counters with a jawbreaker that sends McCool falling back, groggy on the ropes. Katona grabs McCool's arm and Irish whips her to the other side. She awaits for McCool to rebound so she can execute another hip toss, but instead this backfires, as McCool strikes her in the face with a big boot. McCool covers Katona for a pin but only gets to one before Katona kicks out. McCool and Katona both get up at the same time.

McCool attempts to strike a roundhouse kick to Katona, but she misses, because Katona slides underneath her and pulls her only standing leg, tripping her. Katona quickly rushes to the ring post and climbs on top of it, waiting for McCool to get up. With this, she dives off of the ring post and executes a diving hurricanrana on McCool. The crowd cheers extremely loudly, and even Morrison looks extremely impressed. Katona blows a flirty kiss at Morrison, who grins and winks at her. McCool gets up and is able to dodge an incoming clothesline from Katona and then strikes a boot on Katona's back. Katona falls onto the second rope, and McCool decides to use the ropes to choke her.

Morrison immediately yells at her to let go of the chokehold and then starts counting for DQ. McCool lets go at four. "I'm not touching her!" yells McCool.

Katona is able to slip out of the ring to rejuvenate, and is able to dodge an incoming McCool, who trips, and falls onto the steel steps. Katona rolls back into the ring and watches McCool struggling to get up from the impact of the hard steel steps. Morrison began counting to 10 for countout. McCool climbs onto the ring apron at three. Katona hits McCool in the abdomen, and hits a rope-hung DDT on her. McCool gets up and Katona hits a capture suplex. Katona performs a standing moonsault onto the fallen McCool and goes for the three count, but gets a near-fall.

Katona pulls McCool up to set her up for the _Krakatona_, but McCool counters this with a roll-up pin. Fortunately, as Morrison was about to count to three, he noticed Katona's hand gripping onto the ropes, signaling a rope break. McCool growls in frustration and pulls up Katona, who kicks her, and then rebounds off the ropes to hit a corkscrew neckbreaker onto McCool. Both opponents were now worn out. Katona climbs onto the ring post and attempts to hit a corkscrew moonsault, but McCool moves out of the way and Katona lands on her feet, staggering. McCool is about to execute the Faithbreaker, but Katona is able to counter this with a headscissors takedown. She hits McCool with her signature superkick, _Right in the Kisser_, and successfully pins her for the win.

"Here is your winner, Katona!"

Morrison grabs Katona's hand and raises it in victory. Katona looks up at him, her lovely blue green eyes sparkling in the light. He smiles at her and embraces her as the crowd cheers, whistles and goes 'awwwww….'.

"Katona is back on her feet with another win against Michelle McCool!" announces Todd Grisham, "and looks like she and Morrison are pretty close!"

"Don't they just look like the cutest couple in the world, Todd?" commented Matt Striker, "I still wonder why she's still with Jack Swagger anyway."

"Well it doesn't matter, Striker," said Todd Grisham, "I have a feeling Swagger is not happy at the fact that Morrison guest refereed her match."

* * *

August 25th, 2010: It's Over

I checked my phone; I was annoyed at the fact that it was about the twelfth time Cody had called me today. It was also the twelfth voice message he'd left me when I refused to answer him.

"_Katharyn, baby, it's me, Cody. Look darling, I'm so sorry for what I did to you and I really, really, really regret ever sleeping with Valerie that night. I just didn't know what I was doing, because I'm a fucking asshole. Please call me back; I want you back, baby, please. Just call me back."_

"_Katharyn? Baby, please. I'm so sorry, I really am. I can't live without you and I'm heartbroken that you left me. Please, baby, call me back soon. I need you."_

"_Katharyn. Please. Take me back. I need you. Could you just please answer me?"_

"_Katharyn, baby, please, please, I'm so sorry. Call me back."_

"_Katharyn, please, I'm begging you. Please, I'm begging you to just please call me back. I regret ever cheating on you with Valerie. I want things to go back the way they were before. So please, darling, please, I'm literally on my knees begging you to give me another chance, please…"_

I let out a frustrated sigh. I honestly can't find any reason why I should take Cody back. The damage was done. It's over between the two of us. I suppose I should let him figure this out himself.

Just then, I heard a knock on my door, I propped myself off the couch, fixed my hair and put on a smile, hoping that it was John.

The smile on my face fell when I opened the door to find the last person I wanted to see right now – Cody.

"Katharyn…" said Cody softly, putting his hand on my arm. I shoved it off.

"What are you doing here, Cody?" I asked coldly, "Aren't you supposed to be back on RAW with Valerie?"

"I came to see you, baby."

"About what?"

"Did you get my twelve voicemails?"

"Yes, I did. And of course I heard them."

"What's your answer, baby? Will you take me back?"

I let out a sigh and put a hand on my forehead. Cody looked even more disappointed.

"Look, Katharyn," said Cody, taking my hand off of my forehead and placing it in between his palms. He looked at me dead straight in the eyes, "I truly regret what I did that night with Valerie. I wasn't thinking about the consequences. I was crazy to let myself give into that slut. You were right all along about Valerie; she's a horse-faced whore who only wants men for their money. Let me tell you something. The day after you left me and when I told Valerie, she started acting extremely clingy, constantly bugging me for sex and not caring that I was upset about you leaving. Plus, you are definitely right about her being fake in every single body part of hers. She's not real at all. She's nothing like the person she acted like when I first met her. She's completely fake. She's nothing like you. You're real in every single possible way I can think of."

I looked away from him, my mind doubting his words, but he used his other hand to bring his face so that I met his light blue eyes that were filled with regret and sorrow.

"Katharyn, I just don't know what had gotten into me. Valerie turned me into someone that I myself can't recognize in the mirror. She manipulated me into sleeping with her, and I seriously want to kill myself for letting myself fall for her ugly scheme. Katharyn, please, I'm so sorry for ever treating you so horribly, so terribly, so uncaringly. Letting myself give into Valerie was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life. I don't want Valerie. I want you, baby. I need you, baby. I love you, baby. So please, I'm begging you with all of my heart, will you please take me back and let us have a second chance?"

Once again I looked away, my mind clouded with doubt. "Baby, please, answer me," said Cody, his voice shaking. I felt him squeeze my hand. I looked up at him, and he looked like he was going to cry. True, there was a very small bit of me that wanted to have sympathy for him. But I had to tell Cody the straight-out truth…

"Cody, what you did to me that night with Valerie was unforgivable. When I saw you not even attempting to pull away from her, and when you willingly followed her into her bedroom, you have no idea how much it impacted me. You broke my heart, Cody. You knew that we were still a couple at the same time you cheated on me, yet you chose to give in to whatever curse that Valerie placed upon you. Do you have any idea how much that hurt me, Cody?" I asked. Tears were already welling up in my eyes, "Do you have any idea how hurtful that was? Or did you not even care about me the whole time I was away with Smackdown?"

"Baby, you know that's not true," said Cody, trying to pull me into a hug, but I backed away, "I still loved you even though we weren't on the same brand."

"'Loved'?" I stuttered softly, "so that means you don't love me anymore, Cody."

"Katharyn, you know that's not true!" protested Cody, with an extremely concerned look on his face.

"Really? Then why is it, that after we reunited in San Francisco, all you ever cared about was sex and what I wore and how I looked? And why did you choose to hang out with Valerie on that Tuesday instead of me at the baseball game that I wanted to go to so badly? And why did you believe every single word that Valerie said, when you had watched my Falls Count Anywhere match with Valerie back in Anaheim and knew perfectly that everything she said about me and what she claims I had done was a lie?"

Cody bit his lip, looking extremely guilty.

"Wait, you don't have to answer me, Cody," I said, putting a finger on his lips, "I think I know what you're going to say. As much as I love you, Cody, I can't take you back, and I won't take you back. Because you hurt me incredibly, and you didn't care whether I was or not. I'm sorry, Cody, I don't mean to make you feel horrible, but this is the end of the road of our relationship. I don't love you anymore, Cody. Have a great life with Valerie."

I began to close the door, but Cody quickly put his hand on the door to stop me.

"No, Katharyn! Wait, please, don't do this to me. Please don't end this relationship that's lasted for so long. I intended to make you my bride when we were both ready to spend the rest of our lives together! Please, Katharyn! I need you! I'm sorry! I love you!"

As kind and forgiving as I usually was, I wasn't going to be nice this time. I wasn't being stubborn; I was being completely honest with Cody.

"It's not going to happen, Cody," I sobbed, "it's the end of the road for us! And now that we're over, don't ever ask me the same question after tonight. Goodbye, Cody! Have a great life with Valerie or whoever you end up with in the future!"

I closed the door and sank on my knees, spending a long time just sitting there, crying my eyes out. I know I don't love Cody anymore, and that I now have feelings for John, but this break-up is extremely hard to go through. I had never experienced this before, and now I was hysterical with tears all over my face and lap.

I've heard that breakups are hard, especially if you broke up with someone whom you've been together with for a very long time. Cody and I had been together since I was almost nineteen. That's a long time, since I'm going to be twenty-one this year. Also, the fact that Cody was my first love made this break-up even harder to bear through. This breakup was even more painful than having a poison inside of you that's slowly killing you by the minute. I needed to heal from this pain I was feeling.

And John Hennigan is the only person I can think of who can get rid of this unbearable pain once and for all. 


	26. I Love You

**Chapter 26: I Love You**

* * *

***Author's Note: Another big chapter to read…I think this is the last consecutive major chapter I'll be writing for now. Don't worry, it's not the last major chapter for the entire story. In fact, read this one because it's the second most important chapter for John and Katharyn's relationship (after the San Francisco one, of course)***

**July 10th, 2011: One of the many chapters that has been updated, rewritten, and looking brand new :)**

* * *

_Thank you to Emzy2k10, Bubbly-Soda, and violentkisses20 for your amazing reviews!_

August 30th, 2010: Palos Verdes, Los Angeles, California

John's POV

We were back up in Los Angeles for Smackdown tapings tomorrow, and since Katharyn and I had the day off today, we decided to hit the beach after our daily morning workout in the gym. Man, I haven't been to the beach for a while; not since Smackdown was in Cannes for a day for a house show, and that was I think, more than 6 months ago, way before Katharyn had joined Friday nights.

I definitely find the beach even more fun, now that Katharyn's with me and looking irresistibly sexy in that little pink and purple bikini she was wearing right now. Much to my delight, she admitted to me that she had started wearing them more regularly now that she felt more comfortable about it. Damn, I wouldn't mind if she wore nothing but bikinis everywhere she went. If sexiness could kill, I would've been long dead by now.

She was lying next to me on the beach towel I'd laid out for the two of us, her head leaning against my bare chest and her soft, gentle hand caressing my abs. God, she has no idea how much that turns me on. And to add to that, that's what her character Katona does to John Morrison whenever they're alone in a backstage hallway or empty locker room.

Katharyn was looking up at me lovingly with those big, gorgeous eyes of hers, which were a glistening mix of light blue and purple. Yeah, I know. Her eyes are like Swarovski crystals – they change color at the best times of the day. I could stare at them for the rest of my life. My hand was running up and down her side, along her waist and hips, slowly and gently. I gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and pulled back to once again, get myself lost into those ever-changing colors of her eyes.

"You feeling better, love?" I asked softly, running a hand through her soft golden brown hair.

"A little," she replied, looking down at where her fingers were tracing out my abs, "I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment."

"Love, you can tell me how you feel anytime you like," I said, giving her another peck on the lips.

She sat up and stared into the distance. I put a hand on her lower back and stroked it. "I'm still recovering from the effects of breaking up with Cody," she confessed, "it's so hard to recover from a breakup with someone whom you've been for a really long time, especially since that someone was your very first love. Cody was my first love. He was an amazing boyfriend to me. I was so devastated when I caught him cheating on me with another girl, because he was never that type of guy at all."

I sat up along with her, taking her into my arms, "People change over time, love. You know someone for an extremely long time, and sometimes they change into something that's completely different from who they were a long time ago when you first met them. It was the same situation with my ex-girlfriend. At first I thought she was a great girl, and in the end I found out her true colors."

"Just like me and Cody too, I guess," she replied, shrugging, "but his change seemed so sudden. It was about six or eight weeks after being separated from him and he suddenly started acting like a pervert. I suppose that happened when he met Valerie, who's fake in every single part of the body you can think of. Wonder if she's not really a girl at all."

I burst out laughing, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her tighter. Katharyn blushed, making her rosy cheeks more prominent, causing me to chuckle again and kiss her jaw.

"So what do you have planned out for us for the rest of the day?" she asked sweetly, lying back down onto the towel. I followed her suit and pulled her on top of me. She smirked at me flirtatiously as she began stroking my pecs with her finger. My abs clinched upon the silky touch of her tender skin.

"Well," I began, bringing her in closer, "first we can hit a place around here for lunch, and then we'll head back to the hotel to get cleaned up. After that, I want to show you somewhere really special. And after that," I lifted my head up to her ear, "I've booked a very romantic dinner for just the two of us tonight," I whispered, before laying a kiss on her ear.

Katharyn's smile widened. "Do you mind giving me any details about it?" she asked.

"You'll have to find out later, love."

"Really? Can't you at least give a little hint? Not even a teeny little hint?" she begged, giving me the most adorable puppy-dog look I had ever seen in my life.

"I would love to, but it would ruin the whole purpose of it being a surprise," I teased her, catching her lips with my own for a passionate kiss.

She giggled into the kiss and broke away, her eyes clearly stating she wanted to play games.

"Oooh, playful, aren't we?" I teased her, grabbing her and kissing her again.

"Not now, John," she said, parting her lips from mine and laid her head against my chest.

Katharyn shifted so that she was lying close to me on her side. We just sat there in each other's arms, inhaling the sea breeze, watching the waves crash onto the beach, my hand gliding along the smooth curve of her hips while hers combed through my hair. I wanted to spend the entire day like this with her, just in our beachwear, but I knew I had to move in if I wanted to carry out my plan.

"Should we go, love?" I asked her softly, brushing back her hair.

"About time, I'm starving," she joked, getting up and extending a hand so she could pull me up.

"Damn, woman, you are strong," I chuckled, when she pulled me up with so more force she had pulled me into her and almost fell back.

"I try to be gentle," she giggled adorably, slipping on her white cover-up dress. We made our way towards the nearby café to have lunch as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. I glanced around and smirked at the several male onlookers staring at Katharyn, as though reminding them that Katharyn was with me and not them. Katharyn's head perked up and she gave me a heartfelt smile, her periwinkle blue eyes twinkling. I couldn't help but smile back at her. She was just too adorable to ignore.

"So how has your family been doing lately?" I asked, striking up conversation after we'd placed our orders.

"Kyle's in Carlsbad because he had to go back to work; he works at the Four Seasons Hotel there, you see. Mum's placing our apartment in London for rent to make some money, and in the meantime, she's moving our stuff to the house in Surrey, while some of it goes to the family mansion for safekeeping. She'll then fly over to San Francisco to see my dad for a month, and then she'll have to check on her properties in Fresno, Orlando, Toronto, DC, and then she'll go see her in-laws who are living in St. Louis," explained Katharyn, "Dad, on the other hand, is doing some cleanup in the penthouse so he can make room for more stuff Mum will be bringing over by shipping back a few of my things as well as some of Kyle's."

"The shortened version of that will be better, babe," I joked, adding a little flirtatious slur into the last word.

"What did you just call me?" asked Katharyn suspiciously.

"Nothing," I lied, pretending to act innocent.

* * *

Katharyn's POV

Lunch at the Beach Café was excellent; I enjoyed the chicken salad sandwiches very much, and John even let me try some of the delicious fish and chips he'd ordered, which was apparently their specialty.

Today, John had decided to take me out around Los Angeles, because he wanted to show me around his hometown. I've never really been to LA before; I've only passed through the airport and the area around it. _Since I got to show John around San Francisco, why not let him show me around LA? _I thought to myself, _Maybe someday when Teddy gives us a couple of days off or if we happen to go to Europe for touring, I could take him on a tour to my native country of jolly ol' England._

"So where are we going after this?" I asked curiously, as we drove out of the parking lot and away from Manhattan Beach.

"I want to show you this place which I consider extremely special," said John, "I want to show you the place I grew up in during my early years."

I smiled. I couldn't wait to see the place where John spent his childhood in. I already liked Los Angeles; it was bright and sunny, and John had rented a convertible with the top down, so as we drove along the road right next to coast, I sighed at the feeling of the wind running through my hair. John looked so handsome with his Ray Ban sunglasses and his long brown hair flowing with the wind as we cruised along the coastline. I couldn't stop staring at John, my eyelashes battering at him. He looked just like a movie star.

We drove on the road for the next fifteen minutes or so, listening to the sound of Skillet blasting through the speakers. There was a place to plug in an iPhone in the convertible, so John let me plug in mine and I put up the playlist with all of my favorite songs on them. I felt as though I were in a movie, sitting next to my co-star in the car as we drove along an empty highway in the middle of the day, donning our sunglasses and our hair both loose and free to flow with the wind.

John pulled over to a smaller road that eventually led to the most beautiful house I had ever seen in my life. It was positioned by a cliff, which overlooked the ocean, the waves splashing on the rocks below the cliff. The house was completely white with clear transparent glass adorning the windows, front door, and the balcony. White rose bushes were planted along the spacious driveway, where a silver Lexus was parked.

I think I completely fell in love with this house.

"Oh John," I gasped, "it's so beautiful."

"Welcome to Palos Verdes, love," said John sweetly, "this is my home."

"Do you live here all by yourself?" I asked.

"Nope, it's the house where I grew up in," replied John, reversing into the driveway, "my parents live here too. My sisters moved out a while ago so they recently made renovations to the place. It looks much better now than it did back when I was in middle school."

"That's sweet," I replied, "it's nice to have your parents stay with you. You still have them around whenever you need help with anything."

"That is a thought," joked John. I dropped my jaw and lightly punched him in the arm jokingly, "Gosh, you're so mean!" I teased him.

John got out the car and walked over to my side, offering my hand. I took and he kissed it sweetly. I still couldn't stop staring at the house as he led me through the sliding glass doors.

The furniture was all of soft colors; peach, light blue, sandy brown, and a few soft light greens here and there. On the opposite side of the room were French doors that opened up to a balcony deck that overlooked the cliff, and it was also where the dining area was. The spotless marble kitchen took up the entire left side of the first floor, and in the middle of the room was a spiraling staircase that went round a huge glowing light pillar. On the right side of the room was the living room: a modern off-white couch was facing a plasma screen TV and the walls displayed various pictures of what I supposed was John's family.

I walked over to a picture of a little boy with sunglasses sitting in a toy car and smiled at it, giggling to myself. I felt John's arms wrapped around me and his face buried in my neck.

"Do you mind not looking at my little kid photos?" he joked.

"But you look so cute!" I protested.

"Well I was cute then. But now I'm irresistibly handsome," he boasted jokingly, kissing my neck.

"Oh stop being so full of yourself," I giggled.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from the spiral staircase, and two voices calling out John's name.

A man in his late fifties as well as a woman who looked about his age came jogging down the spiral staircase. I supposed they were John's parents, for they suddenly came charging towards John and attacked him with greetings.

"Johnny! You're here!" shrilled the woman, attacking John with hugs and kisses. The man, on the other hand, whacked John hard on the back. I couldn't help but giggle at John, who was being suffocated by his mother's infectious hugs and kisses.

"Johnny boy! What brings you here from work?" asked the man.

"And who is this beautiful young lady you've brought here?" asked the woman curiously, her bulbous brown eyes turning towards me.

"Katharyn, I'd like you to meet my parents," John introduced me to his mother and father.

"It's very nice to meet you, sir and ma'am," I replied, shaking John's father's hand. His mother, on the other hand, pulled me into a big hug.

"She's your girlfriend, Johnny?" Mr. Hennigan asked his son.

My cheeks turned red. I wondered how John was going to respond to this question.

"Not yet, Dad," said John honestly, though he tried to hide the blush in his cheeks as well, "Katharyn and I are close, but not that far just yet."

"Well make it snappy, Johnny. She's very beautiful and very polite," said Mr. Hennigan, eyeing me and nodding in approval, "definitely a keeper. You'd better hurry up and move it before she doesn't want to wait anymore."

"Dad!" groaned John, whilst my face reddened further, "we're not dating! We're just close friends!"

"But she is such a darling, Johnny!" squealed Mrs. Hennigan, her eyes still fixated on me and her smile grinning even wider, "sweetie, can I get you anything?"

"Oh no, it's fine, thank you very much," I said.

"Hmm, she's British too, eh?" asked Mr. Hennigan, "she's approved, son. I like the British; they're so polite and patient, not like that other horrible bitch, Melina. Miss Lincoln, she was nothing like you; always took my boy out to these funny places and then left him waiting for hours while she screwed around with other assholes."

"Oh don't remind me of her, Todd!" exclaimed Mrs. Hennigan, who looked disgusted, "she was a horrible, horrible woman and a terrible influence on my Johnny!"

I tried to hide a laugh. I could tell from Mr. and Mrs. Hennigan's outbursts that they strongly disapproved of their son dating Melina in the past.

"So, Miss Lincoln, has my son treated you properly?" asked Mr. Hennigan.

"Oh he's been such a great friend, sir. He's so great to me since we first met," I replied, smiling at John, who returned it back with a dazzling million-dollar smile that made me melt.

"Hmm, I sense a spark between the two of you!" said Mrs. Hennigan, clapping her hands excitedly, "why don't you stay here for the night, sweetheart?"

"Sorry Mom," said John, walking over to me and putting an arm around my waist, "I'm taking her out for dinner tonight, plus tomorrow we've got to go back to work."

"You are so busy nowadays, Johnny," said Mrs. Hennigan, shaking her head, "and you're always getting hurt! Does your boss—what's his name, Vince McMahon—pay you enough?"

"Oh plenty, Mom," replied John, "do you guys mind if Katharyn gets cleaned up here? I need to go get something from downtown."

"Not at all, son," said Mr. Hennigan, "Miss Katharyn, you are welcome to come here anytime you like. Make yourself at home while your good friend ditches you temporarily for his other friend."

"Dad, it's important," said John. He stepped up to his father and whispered something inaudible in his ear.

"Sweetheart, you can use our bathroom, it's real nice," said Mrs. Hennigan, taking my hand, "I've got lots of nice shampoos and conditioners for your beautiful long hair. Darling, it's just so perfect."

Before John left to get whatever he had to get, he pulled me in and whispered, "I'll be back, love," before kissing me on the forehead and hopping back into his convertible.

As soon as John was gone, Mrs. Hennigan quickly let me up the stairs, through the master bedroom, and into this extremely luxurious-looking bathroom that had a large bathtub and even a shower large enough to fit four people.

"I've got some fresh towels for you, sweetie, and once you're done don't change yet, because there's gonna be something real nice for you to wear for your fancy dinner with John tonight," said Mrs. Hennigan, turning on the tap in the bathtub, even though all I honestly needed to use was the shower, "here's some nice vanilla flavored bath salts," she said, placing what looked like a cube into the water, which dissolved, "and once you're done with your bath you can step into that shower and rinse it all off, and of course wash that gorgeous princess hair of yours. Bathrobes are over there by the door, feel free to take whichever one you'd like, they're both the same size. And once you're done, sweetie, just give me a call and I'll come up and do your hair and make-up. Just so you know, I used to be a beauty stylist, so you don't have to worry one bit, darling." She then placed an entire bottle of bubble bath solution in the water. Bubbles began to form on the water.

I was speechless. It was as though Mrs. Hennigan had read almost every single question that was stirring in my mind at the moment and answered them flawlessly. I really liked her. She was so bubbly and so mom-like, well of course she's a mom, but she's not my mom, yet she was very warm and sweet towards me.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Hennigan," I replied. Mrs. Hennigan turned off the tap and walked towards the door.

"Take all the time you want, sweetie," sauntered Mrs. Hennigan, as she closed the door and locked it for my convenience.

Indeed, I took the time to relax in the bathtub, surrounded by foamy bubbles. I took a few into my hand and blew, watching them break apart into smaller bubbles and float off of my hand into the air, where they eventually disintegrated. John's parents were so sweet to me, as though I were their own daughter. Of course I'm not, because that would be extremely disappointing for me if I were John's sister and not his friend.

I looked around the bathroom and sighed in relaxation, letting myself float in the bathtub. I loved Palos Verdes. No wonder John was excited to show me his childhood home. I was jealous at the fact that he grew up in such an amazing house. The cliffs that the house overlooked strongly reminded me of Ireland, where I went when I was about five or six years old.

Once I was done with my bath and shower, I did exactly what Mrs. Hennigan informed me to do earlier—dry up, put on a bathrobe, and call her up to do my hair and make-up. I was surprised at how willing Mrs. Hennigan was to help me prepare for my date with John later tonight.

"Okay, sweetie, let's get started on your hair," said Mrs. Hennigan, taking a blow dryer and an all-round brush, "God in all of my life, never have I managed anyone's hair like this before. It's so precious, darling. Is the color natural?" I nodded. "Amazing, darling, it's so amazing. Your hair is the most gorgeous golden brown I have ever seen in my life. Y'know my sister tried dying her hair like that and she ended up looking like an alpaca."

I smiled and stared back at my reflection in the mirror as I waited patiently for Mrs. Hennigan to dry and style up my hair.

"Did John actually ask you guys to do all of this for me?" I asked curiously, wondering why Mrs. Hennigan had offered to do my hair and make-up for tonight's dinner.

"Mostly," replied Mrs. Hennigan, "you know sweetie, he never asks us for anything unless it's something extremely important."

"I guess this dinner must be extremely important to him."

"Correction, sweetie—_you are_. He's never done anything like this before for any of the girls he's hung out with, not even that ex-girlfriend of his, thank God for that. When you two walked in earlier, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy."

"What do you mean?"

"John just _adores_ you, Miss Lincoln," sighed Mrs. Hennigan happily, "whenever we talked to him on the phone or on Skype, all he'd talk about was _you_. He'd talk about what you two did together that day and whatever you guys work on together on TV. He'd go on and on about you and he just never wanted to stop. I've seen him with quite a few other girls before and never have any of them made him look like he was crazily in love."

I sat up as my heart did a somersault. Did Mrs. Hennigan just admit John was _in love_ with me?

"He cares so much about you sweetie, it's just so romantic," sighed Mrs. Hennigan, securing my hair into a side ponytail with a sparkly rhinestone clip, "I just wish John would ask you that question already."

"What question?" I asked curiously. But Mrs. Hennigan didn't answer me.

As Mrs. Hennigan was applying eyeshadow on me, I heard the door open and her husband's voice saying, "Tell her to wear these when she's done."

Once Mrs. Hennigan was all done with my make-up, she told me to open my eyes, and right before me was one of the most elegant dresses I had ever seen in my life – an asymmetrical champagne-colored dress that had a golden belt around the waist. Alongside it were a pair of gold heels, as well as matching drop earrings and a gold cuff.

"Darling, you look like a goddess," gasped Mrs. Hennigan, after I had slipped into the dress and shoes. She helped make sure that I didn't mess up my hair as I put on the dress, "you're going to knock every man you pass out cold."

"Thank you," I replied, stepping out of the master bedroom. Mrs. Hennigan accompanied me down the stairs so that I could meet John, who looked so sexy in that button down dress shirt and pants, and his hair was tied back neatly in a ponytail. John's eyes immediately lit up as I came into view of his sight, his jaw dropped in fascination.

"She's all yours, Johnny," said Mr. Hennigan, nodding to his son.

John stepped in close to me and took my hands in his. "You look absolutely stunning, love," he complimented, examining me up and down.

"Thanks to your wonderful parents, of course," I noted, nodding over to John's parents, who were smiling at us like we were a homecoming couple.

"Johnny, it's like your prom all over again," sighed Mrs. Hennigan dreamily.

"Have fun, you two," said Mr. Hennigan, following us out of the house. Mrs. Hennigan let out a girly 'Awwwwww!' as John kissed my hand before opening the car door and letting me hop into the front seat first.

"Let's get away from my overprotective parents, love," he joked, giving me a flirty wink before driving off to our next destination. I smiled as I heard Mrs. Hennigan screaming at us, "Ask her the question, Johnny!"

August 30th, 2010: I Love You

"Oh my God…John," I gasped in amazement, as John pulled over to a sign that read 'Valet Parking' in front of an extremely fancy-looking restaurant by the beach, the neon sign on the top of a building reading 'The Sky Room'. "This is where you're taking me for dinner?"

"Yes it is, love," said John, revving up to the valet. John exited the car and helped me out of it as well, taking my hand as I climbed out of the car and kissed it. He led me into the restaurant, where he informed the server about his reservations, and soon the friendly staff led us to a table that had the perfect view of the beach, as well as the perfect spot to feel the sea breeze blowing in from the ocean.

"The stuff here looks so expensive," I said, my eyes wide as I stared at the prices listed next to the food and drinks on the large, "are you sure you can afford all of this?"

John chuckled softly, "Everything's on me tonight, love. Don't worry about it. Tonight's the night you can have whatever you want from me; I want to spoil you."

"You don't have to spoil me to show that you like me, John."

"But I want to," said John, gazing at me, his sexy brown eyes swirling with so much love and passion I immediately gave in.

John and I spent the entire time at dinner, just talking and eating at the same time. Even though I already liked him a lot, I found myself falling more and more in love with John. I began to find him even more and more attractive as each day passed by since my breakup with Cody. I wanted to tell John so badly, but I couldn't. I need to find the right time to tell him. I had to. Somehow.

The food was just out of this world. If I hadn't had such a limited appetite, I would've eaten every single item on the menu. John paid for the bill as he ignored my protests after I'd glanced at the total cost of our extremely high-class dinner.

After paying the valet his fee, John drove to Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory to pick up our dessert, and then he drove off to a nearby hill. He parked the car not too far away and let me up. There was a lone tree right on top of the hill, which overlooked the city of Los Angeles in nighttime. John sat down against the tree and pulled me into his lap. We fed each other tonight's dessert; chocolate coated strawberries from Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory.

This was so romantic. It was just the two of us, lying next to each other on top of a hill that overlooked the bright lights flashing from civilization below us, feeding each other chocolate-coated strawberries. I looked up into John's sparkling brown eyes as he fed me a fat strawberry.

"John, I absolutely loved spending time with you today," I said to him. I couldn't stop staring at him affectionately; he was so sweet for bringing me out tonight on such an amazing date, "in fact, I love spending time with you every single day."

"Me too, love," said John, kissing my forehead, "I'm glad that I got to take you out and spoil you with every ounce of affection I have for you. Here, I've got something for you." He fumbled through his jacket and pulled out a small blue velvet box and a tiny scroll. "Open it," he prompted me, placing the box in my hand.

I stared at the little box curiously, wondering what was inside of it. My eyes widened when I opened the box to reveal a beautiful teardrop-shaped aquamarine Swarovski pendant that was circled by pure silver streaks. I smiled as I shifted it slightly, causing the crystal to change from aquamarine to a light purple. "It's so beautiful," I gasped, turning the pendant around, watching the crystal change colors. John took the pendant from me, hooked it around my neck and laid a kiss on the side of my neck.

"The necklace brings out your eyes, love," said John, smiling at me. He passed me the small scroll, which I took from him and unraveled:

_Dear Katharyn,_

_ I fell in love with you from the very day I first saw you. I love to hear you laugh, and when you cry I'm there for you. I want to be the one whom you love more than anything in the world. I want to be the one whom you hug and kiss. I want to be the one who holds you tight when you go to bed at night. From the moment we first met, all I wanted so badly was for us to be able to be more than just friends. Every night I picture us in my dreams, together and so in love with each other. I hope I can make that dream a reality when I ask you the utmost important question…_

_With Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I glanced back up at John. I noticed his eyes were sparkling the exact same way they did whenever I told him about these secret admirer notes. John caressed my cheek and turned my face towards his. He brought us in closer.

"It was you," I whispered, staring intently into his gorgeous brown eyes. We were now so close to each other, our noses were touching.

John smiled, and slowly, so slowly, we came closer and closer until our lips met in a passionate yet tender kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair as his hands went up and down my back and stroked around my waist gently. After what felt like forever, we slowly parted, opening our eyes. We were so close to each other, and we were lost in each other's eyes. John caressed my cheeks lovingly with the back of his hand. I was burning inside from John's eyes piercing straight into mine intently.

"I love you, Katharyn," cooed John softly, his eyes filled with so much love and affection it made my heart melt, "I love you so much. I've loved you since the day I saw you at that hotel restaurant in Pennsylvania, waiting for your eggs to get cooked. I loved you whenever we talked, whenever we joked, whenever we laughed, and whenever we worked together. I never stopped loving you even when you reunited with Cody and spent nearly every minute of your life with him. I still loved you even when you kissed him in that hotel lobby; I never gave up on you. And now, after everything we've done together since April, since we first became the best of friends, I want us to be something more, more than just friends. Please, Katharyn, be my rock, be my world, be my one and only girl."

My heart fluttered in my chest. I instantly melted at that loving confession. I felt tears escape from my eyes from those heartfelt words. John kissed away my tears before bringing my lips back to his. The kiss soon turned into a hot, passionate make-out session that seemed to go on forever.

"Yes, yes I will. I love you too, John," I whispered back, once again kissing him. John and I spent the entire time like that on top of that hill, kissing for hours and hours.

I didn't want to go back to work tomorrow. I wanted to spend the rest of the time of my life with John. John, and only John.

Because I love him.


	27. Meant to Be

**Chapter 27: Meant to Be/Fate on the Line**

* * *

***Author's Note: Wow, the previous chapter was pretty long and took me some time to write due to the increasing load of schoolwork that's piling up. Anyways, John and Katharyn are now officially a couple! YAAAAAYYYYYY! I'm so happy with all the hits I'm getting to my story, and I'm really happy that I have almost 30 reviews for this story! Thanks y'all people who've been following along with the story!***

_Thank you violentkisses20 and Emzy2k10 for your lovely reviews :)_

_

* * *

_

September 7th, 2010: Atlanta, Georgia

Katharyn's POV

We were back on the road and our schedule is just busy, busy, busy. Night of Champions is coming up soon and I'm slated to become the #1 Contender to Michelle's Women's Championship title once I win a battle royal that involves all the Divas on Smackdown. Tonight, Smackdown tapings were going to be in Atlanta, Georgia, and for the past couple of days, we've been hopping from one place to another, from LA to Denver to Checotah to Nashville, doing several house shows within the past two weeks.

I was extremely exhausted, but that didn't stop me from feeling ecstatic from my newfound romance with John. Now that John and I were officially a couple, John wasn't afraid to hide his feelings for me in front of others anymore, plus he was the complete gentleman. He would open doors for me, pull out chairs, kiss my hand over breakfast, and help set up machines during workouts at the gym. The Divas all squealed when I broke the news to them that John and I were now going out, especially Nattie, who was literally bouncing around the room like a little kid on a sugar rush.

"_Let me say that it's about fucking time, Katharyn," laughed Beth, as we both tried to hold our laughter from the other Divas who were dancing in happiness, and of course Nattie being extremely excited. _

"_I know, right?" squealed Nattie, still jumping up and down, "now they can make out in public without worrying about anyone catching them!"_

"_Oh shut up, Nattie," I snapped, throwing a pillow at her._

Anyway, that was basically what happened last week when I broke the news to my friends. Now Nattie is constantly egging me on about my relationship with John, and she, along with the rest of the Divas, are currently doing this to me right now in the Divas locker room of the arena where we're taping this Friday's Smackdown episode.

"I just love it whenever you two are together, Kathie," Michelle said to me as she changed into her ring attire, "you guys look like newlyweds already!"

"I haven't exactly gotten that far with my future yet, Michelle," I replied, changing out of my civilian clothes.

"But you can totally picture them on their wedding day, already!" said Layla.

"I definitely agree," giggled Gail.

"I just knew you two were eventually going to hook up and officially become a couple, Kathie," said Beth, "I could tell from how you two would look at each other, how comfortable the two of you are with each other, and even the little gestures like the arm around the waist and the kisses on the cheek! He absolutely adored you from the start, Kathie. I definitely support this relationship, because I've never seen you so happy and comfortable with anyone else but John."

Beth was certainly right about that. I had never felt so comfortable and so myself around anyone else but John. I could tell the guy anything I wanted, and whatever I told him, he would always listen to me with his fullest attention.

For the past couple of days, John and I were a couple newly in love, spending every single possible moment of our lives together. He was the first person I saw when I woke up in the morning, and the last before I went to bed. And as I slept, he would hold me in his arms as though he were afraid to lose me, but John knows that I will never leave him under any circumstances. In fact, I don't ever want to leave John. He's the most amazing boyfriend I could ever ask for. How could I have not realized that he was the secret admirer sending me all those sweet little gifts all along?

"I love him, Beth," I replied dreamily, "I love him more than anything else in the world."

"Anything? You mean you love him more than you love Wheat Thins?" teased Nattie.

"Possibly," I chuckled.

"The Wheat Thin company's not going to be too happy when you tell them that, Kathie," joked Gail.

"Speaking of which, where's Tiff? I haven't seen her for a while," I said, noticing that the bubbly blonde was not present at the moment.

"She and Jason are getting a little close for comfort, if you know what I mean," said Layla, and she and Michelle burst into giggles.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A couple of days ago while you and John were off somewhere busy with each other, Tiff and Jase hung out, and Jase admitted that he liked her," answered Gail.

"Jason took Tiff out on a late night walk in the park back in Colorado, and he told her that he's had a huge crush on her from the day she became GM of ECW," explained Michelle, "and of course, Tiff, who absolutely loves Jason, admitted her feelings for him too, and you know what happens next."

"Wait a minute, I thought Jason was married?" I said curiously.

"Not anymore. His marriage was already rocky early this year and the divorce got finalized about a month ago," replied Beth, "and at the same time, he and Tiff got really close but they couldn't be more than just friends due to him already being married to another woman. He knew that Tiff was engaged to McIntyre at the same time but he took this opportunity to reach out to her and make her feel better."

"So they're dating now?" I asked.

"Yup," replied Layla, "he even gave her a promise ring in place of her old engagement ring."

"Awwww, how sweet!" I squealed, "but what happened to McIntyre?"

"Oh, the old lump's been in a foul mood lately, girlie," said Nattie, "you know why Tiff's been in a good mood since we left LA? She broke off the engagement with McIntyre. And for someone who didn't care if they got married or not, he got extremely upset with that."

"I'd better stay away from him, Kathie," warned Beth, "he's been on the prowl for a new lady in his life, and word is that you're his main target. But I hope that changes now that you've got a new man in your life."

"Hopefully," I replied, lacing up my boots, "I'm going to go see John. I'll be right back." I finished putting on my boots and exited the locker room, the sound of squeals and cheers escorting me out of the room.

* * *

John's POV

Awesome, last week, I became the #1 Contender to Swagger's World Heavyweight title. That means big money, because Superstars get pay bonuses if they hold a championship belt. But I guess that means more intense matches, and defending it from other guys who are after it. Hopefully I'll get the belt at Night of Champions.

I had gone down to catering to go fetch myself a snack, but then I realized I'd forgotten my water bottle to fill up. As I made my way back to the locker room to retrieve it, I thought about Katharyn. Ever since we started dating, all I can think about is her. How I was able to get her to be my girlfriend beats me. I am practically obsessed with spoiling her with all the affection I could give her. She was my goddess, and so I treated her like one. All my dreams had come true in just one night, when Katharyn said 'yes' after I asked her to be my girlfriend. I could finally shower her with affection and love now that we were officially dating. And one day, when we're both ready, I'll make her my bride and marry her in whatever way she wants. Whatever Katharyn wants, Katharyn gets. I love spoiling her with whatever I want to spoil her with, whether it's gifts or simply my tender loving care. This girl has made my world complete. She's filled up the missing space in my heart. My love for her surpasses the highest peak of the world. She's my princess, my queen, my guardian angel, my goddess. Katharyn deserves every ounce of love that I shower upon her. She's absolutely perfect.

I was so lost with Katharyn in my thoughts, I didn't realize that Drew McIntyre was walking in the opposite direction and had shoved me roughly once he saw me.

"What the hell is your problem, McIntyre?" I demanded, shoving him back. McIntyre looked extremely infuriated and slapped me in retaliation. He shoved me against the wall.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Hennigan," sneered McIntyre, "you think you're so smart, eh? You think you can just waltz away with my girl without getting through me, first?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded, "I'm not interested in Tiffany, thank you very much, but she deserves a hell better fiancé than you." I shoved him off and punched him in the face. Drew and I then began punching at each other, eventually getting into a brawl that involved things getting knocked over and objects being used on each other. This attracted the attention of security as well as a couple other fellow Superstars like Jason, Matt, and Truth.

"Break it up, break it up!" yelled one of the security personnel, splitting up McIntyre and I. A couple of guards restrained me whilst it took the combined strengths of Jason, Matt, and Truth to hold McIntyre back.

"Do you really think I care about Tiffany anymore, stupid?" snapped McIntyre, "you know exactly who I'm talking about."

"John!" I heard the familiar voice of Katharyn coming from down the hallway. She gasped when she saw my cut lip from the fight and ran to me, placing one hand on my chest and the other caressing my face. "What happened?" she asked concernedly.

"Why don't you ask him," I said angrily, pointing at McIntyre, whose eyes were engulfed with flames of lust and fixated on Katharyn.

"Hello there, love," said McIntyre to Katharyn, who ignored him, "you've come back for me once again." McIntyre tried to make a move towards Katharyn, but Jason, Matt, and Truth were restraining him back, preventing him from moving a muscle. I held Katharyn close in my arms.

"She's not yours, McIntyre," I said angrily, absolutely furious at the fact that McIntyre the bastard was calling my girl 'love'. Only I can call her that, you fucking asshole.

"Just because you have her now, Hennigan, doesn't mean that she won't be mine later," sneered McIntyre, "tell me, Katharyn my love, that you want me and not him. He's not worth your time. Unlike him, I'll give you whatever you desire from me every single night."

Katharyn gave McIntyre a disgusted look and motioned for the guards to let go of me. She then pulled me away from McIntyre, who, still being restrained, yelled, "Don't walk away from me, Katharyn! I'll make you mine no matter how much you hate me! And you'll be in my bed, having the most amazing sex of your life! I'll guarantee that!"

"Don't listen to him, love," I uttered into her ear, "he knows perfectly well that he can't have you because we're in love."

Katharyn glanced up at me and grinned. "Don't worry about me, John. I'm perfectly fine. As if I'm going to pay any attention to Drew McIntyre. I don't want him. I want you, John. I love you, not Drew. You."

My heart instantly melted at the sound of those three impacting words. I kissed her lightly on the lips and replied, "I love you too, darling."

Katharyn's POV

I had gone to go look for John in the Superstars' locker room, but Montel informed me that John had gone down to catering, so there I went. On my way there, I had heard the sound of objects falling on the ground and scuffling, so I ran to go check out what was going on. When I had arrived at the scene, I was shocked to find Drew McIntyre and John being restrained by security and other Superstars, the latter sporting a bloody lip. Gasping, I ran towards John, asking him if he was all right.

But it was Drew McIntyre who's really starting to scare me now. He's heard about my newfound relationship with John, yet he still won't leave me alone. The fact that he yelled about me having the 'greatest sex of my life' with him just made him even creepier. Why won't he just find another girl who's single and leave me alone?

Thank God for John, who saved me at just the right moment by leading me away from the scene. Oh, my knight in shining armor, how I love you so much.

My heart skipped a beat when John kissed me lightly and said those three words back to me. He led me down the hallway, still gazing at me, his one and only.

Suddenly, John pulled me into an empty locker room. As soon as the lock went 'click', I was pushed gently against the wall and was met by John's soft lips on mine. I immediately melted into the hot, passionate kiss, placing my hands around his neck whilst his traveled up and down my body.

"John," I said into the kiss, "someone could catch us."

"That was the whole purpose of locking the door love," replied John against my lips, licking my bottom lip with his tongue. I gave in and allowed his tongue to explore. I felt his tongue massage mine gently, causing me to moan into the fiery make-out session. We both released the kiss to take in a breath, and went in back for another hot lip lock. John moved his lips down my jaw and onto my neck, sucking and nipping. He went down to my collarbone, leaving a mark on my sweet spot and traveling up to the side of my neck and up to my ear.

"I love you, Katharyn," whispered John in a sexy, husky voice before nibbling on my earlobe, earning a soft moan from me. John moved back to my lips, continuing to kiss me before I snapped back to reality and realized that tapings began in fifteen minutes.

"I love you too, John, but we need to get back to work," I said to him against the kiss. He pulled back and grinned at me, placing a light peck on my lips before resting his forehead against mine, nuzzling his nose against mine.

"Love, you have no idea how tempted I am to just have it my way with you," said John seductively.

"Don't worry, you'll have it eventually," I teased him, making him want more. He squeezed my butt slightly, making me blush a brilliant red. Upon seeing this, John chuckled and kissed my heated cheek before lacing his hands with mine and leading me back to the locker room.

* * *

Post-match segment: Jack Swagger (w/ Katona) vs John Morrison

Swagger stood up triumphantly over his fallen opponent, who was also the #1 Contender to this World Heavyweight Title, raising his title belt and taunting Morrison, whom he had just defeated in a normal singles match. Morrison was lying crumpled on the ground after a devastating gutwrench powerbomb by Swagger, clearly exhausted from the match he'd just lost. The lovely Katona, who had been at ringside in Swagger's corner, slipped into the ring and went to check on Morrison. She stroked his bare chest, staring at him with concern in her blue green eyes. Morrison smiled back at Katona, entranced by her stunning beauty.

Suddenly, Swagger strutted over to where Katona was kneeling next to Morrison and pulled her up into him so that their chests were touching. Katona backed away, but Swagger held his arm around her waist tightly. He pursed his lips and grinned while she tried to hide her disgust.

"Katona, baby, have I ever told you how beautiful you look on me?" Swagger spoke into the microphone he held in his free hand. This was met with mixed reactions from the crowd – some booed while others whistled.

"Baby, our relationship is going great," began Swagger, "after nearly five months of being together, we're still going strong." Katona was frowning at him.

"But baby, there's only one little problem," said Swagger. He looked over at Morrison with disgust, "_him_."

The crowd booed even louder.

"Baby, he's been putting the moves on you at every single chance he gets, and do you know what you do? You don't try to resist," said Swagger, bringing his face closer to Katona, "Believe me, baby. I know that there's a little part of you that wants him, but the rest of it belongs to me."

Katona turned her head to look at Morrison, who was glaring at Swagger, but Swagger lifted up her chin and turned it to make her look at him in the eyes. "You are mine, baby. Not his. And he'll never have you, because…" someone passed him an official-looking document and Swagger held it up, "do you know what this is, baby?" he asked to a surprised Katona, "_it's your contract. And it's mine._"

Katona gasped in horror as the entire arena erupted in boos and chants of, "YOU SUCK!". She struggled to escape from Swagger's tight hold around her waist, trying to push away. This only made Swagger's grip tighter. He leaned in closer to her face and made a horribly frightening revelation...

"And baby, when I win at Night of Champions and successfully defend my title against John Morrison, I will make you _my bride_ and my _All-American wife!_"

Katona looked as though she was on the verge of bursting into tears, frantically trying to escape from Swagger's arm around her waist, stretching her hand towards John Morrison, who was halfway up from the ground.

"NO!" she exclaimed, turning away from him. Once again, Swagger brought her head back to face him.

"Oh yes, baby. I cannot wait either, _Mrs. Jack Swagger_!"

Swagger dropped the mic and forcefully kissed her, causing the crowd reaction to heat up increasingly. He released it and swung Katona over his shoulder casually like she was a rag doll. He exited the ring, but Katona had clung onto the rope. Swagger, frowned frustratingly and slapped her butt, causing her to squeak and let go in shock and land into his arms. Swagger once again swung her over his shoulder. Katona had now burst into tears and was kicking her legs wildly, pounding her fists onto Swagger's back, screaming for John Morrison. Morrison had gotten up on his feet and outstretched his hand towards Katona, screaming her name. The cameras cut off after Swagger smirked to himself and slapped Katona's butt playfully.


	28. Night of Champions

**Chapter 28: Night of Champions**

* * *

***Author's Note: This will be a complete Smackdown episode, as well as Night of Champions. The main highlights of this chapter will be the WWE Women's Championship Title match between Katona and Michelle McCool, as well as the World Heavyweight Title match between Jack Swagger and John Morrison at Night of Champions. Enjoy!***

_Thank you violentkisses20 for your review :)_

_KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING, PEEPS! THEY ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE MORE! THAT'S WHY PEOPLE LIKE Emzy2k10, violentkisses20, Bubbly-Soda AND THE OTHERS WHO'VE LEFT REVIEWS ON MY STORIES ARE TOTALLY AWESOME 8D

* * *

_

September 17th, 2010: Smackdown

_This Sunday, at Night of Champions, every title is on the line, one of them being the World Heavyweight Championship, the current holder being the All-American American, Jack Swagger. Since early May, Swagger has been involved in a heated feud with John Morrison over a love triangle involving himself, Morrison, and his beautiful girlfriend Katona. Two weeks ago, Morrison won a battle royal to determine the #1 Contender to Swagger's title, further sparking the feud. And last week, not only did Swagger reveal his possession of Katona's contract, but he announced the fateful match stipulation of his World Heavyweight title defense match – if he were to win and Morrison loses, Swagger would take Katona's hand in marriage, much to the horror of the lovely Diva. In a backstage interview last week, Morrison swore to prevent the marriage from taking place, vowing to put an end to Swagger's title reign, and free Katona from the clutches of the All-American American. _

_Katona herself has other things to juggle in her hands. Weeks ago, she defeated Natalya, Gail Kim, and Beth Phoenix in a Fatal Four Way match to become the #1 Contender to Michelle McCool's Women's Championship. And last week, she picked up a win over Layla and attacked the Women's Champion, who was observing the match, post-match. Tonight, Katona will team up with her buddy Natalya in a tag team match against McCool and Layla. Katona hopes to claim the Women's title once again; she has held it once back on RAW, in addition to being a two time Divas Champion. If Katona defeats McCool this Sunday at Night of Champions, she will claim her second Women's title, her first on Smackdown, and become an overall four-time champion. _

_But even if Katona wins the title from McCool, her fate will be put on the line, as John Morrison, her flirtatious admirer, will attempt to save her from Jack Swagger's clutches. Will Morrison succeed in winning the title and saving the lovely Diva he fell head over heels for since she drafted to Smackdown this April? Or will Swagger defend his title and make Katona 'Mrs. Jack Swagger'? _

The camera cuts to a shot of Katona making her way down the hallway, looking extremely stressed yet so delicately gorgeous in her purple and bronze ring attire. She was ignoring the people who she passed asking her if she was all right. They should know that she's obviously not feeling okay.

Katona was so lost in her frantic thoughts, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, and suddenly felt a muscular figure crash into her. She apologized quickly and was about to walk off until she heard the familiar voice of John Morrison calling her name.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling alright? You look really distressed," said John, stopping her and holding her on both arms. Katona looked up and him and burst into tears.

"John! What am I going to do? I can't marry him! I can't be tied to that jerk forever! I don't want to be his All-American wife! I don't want to be with him forever. I don't love him! I don't want him! I can't believe that jerk has my contract in the first place! I don't even know how he got it to begin with! John, please, you have to help me!" exclaimed Katona frantically. She buried her face against Morrison's chest. Morrison held her close and stroked her hair gently.

"Katona, love, I'm not going to let you marry Swagger. I'll beat him at Night of Champions, not for the title, but for you, love. Once I beat him, you'll be free from Swagger forever, and you won't be his forever. Love, I'll do whatever I can to prevent you from being miserable for the rest of your career," assured Morrison. He cupped his hands against Katona's cheeks and looked straight into her crystal blue eyes, "I'll win the match for you, love. Even if I win the title, it's not going to be as important as me saving you from Swagger."

"Please, John. Win the title, beat Swagger, and save me from Swagger taking my hand in marriage," said Katona softly. Morrison wiped her tears away and kissed her flushed and heated cheeks lovingly.

"Don't worry, love. I'll make it happen. I promise you. I'll make it happen," whispered Morrison into her ear. He pulled back to look at her face. He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world; of course to him she was, in fact, the most beautiful woman in the world. "Your match against McCool is up next. Good luck out there, love. I'll be rooting you for the win this Sunday."

Katona smiled, stepping away from him, her hand still interlaced wit his as she parted from him, leaving to go standby for her upcoming match. Morrison still had his eyes on her.

"I'll make it happen, love," he said to himself, "after I beat Swagger this Sunday, you'll no longer be tied to him, and I'll make you my one and only."

* * *

August 19th, 2010: Night of Champions – Katona versus Michelle McCool (c) for the WWE Women's Championship

_Tonight was the night; the night where all championships are put on the line. It's Night of Champions, the night where there are some new champions, are still some old champions. The card for tonight's pay-per-view is Sheamus versus Randy Orton for the WWE Championship, Jack Swagger versus John Morrison for the World Heavyweight Championship, Kofi Kingston versus Christian for the Intercontinental Championship, Evan Bourne versus The Miz for the United States Championship, and the Hart Dynasty versus MVP and Mark Henry for the Unified Tag Team Championships. For the Divas, it's Katona versus Michelle McCool for the WWE Women's Championship, and Mickie James versus Katie Lea for the Divas Championship. It's every single title on the line at Night of Champions. Who will emerge victorious in this series of title matches? _

_The night had started off with Evan Bourne successfully defending his United States Championship against The Miz, and next up will be the WWE Women's Championship match between Katona and Michelle McCool. _

"The following match is a WWE Women's Championship match! Making her way to the ring, from Paltaka, Florida, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Michelle McCool!"

Michelle McCool made her entrance along with her theme music, arrogantly displaying her title, strutting down the ramp and rudely dismissing the fans with the flick of her hand motion, yelling cockily, "I'm the champion! Not you, Katona! Me!", before entering the ring and posing, holding up her title belt and pointed to herself, letting the fans know that she was the one who was going to emerge victorious in the upcoming title match.

The fans in attendance booed loudly and held up their signs that insulted McCool.

_Gimme a heeeeelllllll yyeeeaaaaahhhhhh_

The entire arena screamed and cheered, getting up on their feet, holding up the signs and posters that praised Katona. The beautiful Diva emerged from behind the Titantron, signaling to the crowd as a fan favorite as the fireworks burst from the stage.

"And her opponent, the challenger, from Surrey, England, the High-Flying Heavenly Angel, Katona!"

Katona went down the ring, hi-fiving fans along the way, and slid into the ring. At the same time in the ring, the referee put an arm in front of McCool to prevent her from attacking Katona before the match started. The referee took the title belt from McCool, signifying that in this match, the title was going to be put on the line.

The bell rang and immediately Katona and McCool locked horns. The strong grapple pushed McCool into the corner, and Katona immediately let go of the grapple on the referee's orders. As Katona backed away, McCool stepped forward and slapped Katona right across the face. Katona put on an expression of shock, and then speared McCool right into the corner. Katona then hit McCool with a dropkick after bouncing off the ropes from the side – a springboard corner dropkick. Katona pulled McCool out from the corner, but McCool shoved Katona and hit a series of clotheslines. She went on top of Katona and moved her head back and forth, pulling at her hair.

The referee ordered McCool to let go of Katona, but McCool kept on laying hits on Katona, who was on the ground. She eventually let go just before the five-count disqualification. McCool went back in to attack Katona, but Katona was able to reverse this and attempt a reverse pin, but McCool was able to escape from the pin at the 1 count. Both opponents locked back into a grapple, and this time, McCool secured an arm lock onto Katona. She kicked Katona repeatedly in the abdomen and then hit a neckbreaker. When Katona got up from the fall, McCool kicked her on the side of her chest and pulled her by the hair, causing Katona's face to slam into the mat.

McCool circled her opponent, waiting for Katona to get up. McCool attempted to grab Katona and repeat the same face-slamming, but Katona was able to counter it with a jawbreaker, stunning McCool temporarily, and this allowed Katona to pull off a signature capture suplex. Katona was now on the offensive. She waited for McCool to get up and hit a running clothesline. Again she repeated this a few times before changing the next one to a flying forearm smash. The crowd was cheering wildly for Katona as she stepped onto the ring apron, and executed a springboard hurricanrana to McCool, who had just gotten up from the impact of the flying forearm smash.

The two Divas locked back into a grapple and Katona once again had the upper hand, executing an overdrive and going for the pin, but McCool kicks out at two. Katona decides to try and hit McCool with another clothesline after rebounding off the ropes, but McCool was able to hit a big boot to Katona's face. Katona fell to the mat, clutching her face, and McCool began to stomp on Katona, who was lying curled-up on the floor. McCool then applied a heel hook submission hold to Katona, who struggled to reach the ropes to break the submission hold.

Katona was not going to submit to McCool and lose her chance of winning the Women's title. When the referee asked if she wanted to give in, she yelled, "NO!" repeatedly, rigorously shaking her head. The audience clapped and chanted Katona's name as she slowly crawled towards the ropes. McCool still locked onto Katona's leg, trying to stay put and prevent Katona from breaking the hold.

Eventually, Katona's fingertips brushed the ropes, and she immediately gripped onto the ropes, breaking the hold. The referee ordered McCool to let go of the heel hook, and McCool unwillingly did so. Frustrated, McCool kicked Katona, who was recovering from the effects of the painful submission hold, in the back, causing Katona to cry out in pain. McCool attempted to choke Katona with the ropes, but Katona was able to move out in time and trip McCool, causing McCool to hang onto the ropes. Katona shoved McCool out of the ring and ran back, rebounding off the ropes. Katona hit a suicide dive onto McCool, who had just gotten up outside the ring.

The two women began to brawl outside the ring. McCool soon got the upper hand and began slamming Katona's face repeatedly onto the mat from the outside. The referee had begun the 10 count for countout. At three, Katona was able to reverse another attempt by McCool and hit a roundhouse kick onto McCool's back. Katona rolled back into the ring and waited for McCool to get up. McCool got up and was about to roll back into the ring, but Katona hit a baseball slide, causing McCool to fall back onto the hard concrete floor.

The referee continued his count…

…Four…

McCool was writhing in pain from the impact of the fall.

…Five…

Katona stands in the ring, posing for the crowd, earning back some whistles and cheers in return.

…Six…

McCool slowly gets up and struggles to get back into the ring…

…Seven…

McCool makes it to the ring apron. Katona attempts to hit a suplex to McCool, but McCool rakes Katona in the eye and is able to hit Katona with a rope-aided jawbreaker, temporarily stunning Katona. McCool goes back into the ring and attempts to pin Katona, but Katona is able to break the hold by clutching onto the ropes and the referee calls for a rope break. Infuriated, McCool pulls Katona up and sets her up for the _Faithbreaker. _

It looked as though McCool was about to get the pin, as the _Faithbreaker_ was successfully executed. McCool goes for the pin…

…One…

…Two…

…Th-

Out of nowhere, Katona kicks out! McCool screams in frustration. The audience was now on its feet, unusual for Divas matches. None of the Divas have ever kicked out of the _Faithbreaker_, but tonight, Katona became that very first Diva to do so. McCool tries pulling Katona up, but Katona is able to hit a European uppercut as well as a Tornado DDT on McCool. McCool is now lying crumpled on the floor. Realizing that this was her chance, Katona stands by to execute her finisher, the _Right in the Kisser_.

Just as McCool is about to get up, her face is met with a superkick from Katona, the impact of it knocking her out unconscious. Katona immediately goes for the pin…

…One…

…Two…

…THREE!

"Here is your winner, and the NEW WWE Women's Champion, Katona!"

An expression of shock came to Katona's face as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, looking down at her fallen opponent, the former Women's Champion. She looked as though she was about to cry tears of happiness when the referee handed her the Women's title belt. Katona, still staring at the Women's title belt in disbelief, hugs it tightly as she gets up, the referee raising her hand in victory. The whole arena had gotten on their feet to celebrate the new Women's Champion, and the end of Michelle McCool's title reign. Katona walked over to the ring post and climbed on top of it, raising the title belt that now belonged to her in front of the applauding crowd. Katona was now the WWE Women's Champion. Now it was time for her fate to be put on the line when the World Heavyweight Championship match comes later in the show.

* * *

World Heavyweight Championship title match: Jack Swagger (c) versus John Morrison

_The second last matchup of the night is coming up very soon. In a recap of the previous matches, Evan Bourne retained his United States Championship against The Miz, Katona defeated Michelle McCool to become the new WWE Women's Champion, Christian won the Intercontinental Championship by defeating Kofi Kingston in a ladder match, Mickie James successfully defended her Divas Championship title against Katie Lea, and the Hart Dynasty also retained their Unified Tag Team titles by defeating the team of MVP and Mark Henry. Two new champions have emerged from tonight; will John Morrison join them as the new World Heavyweight Champion? And will he free Katona from the devious Jack Swagger and prevent her from becoming Mrs. Jack Swagger?_

The sound of blaring guitars screeched throughout the arena as the crowd got up on its feet and cheered, lifting up their signs and slogan posters. The Titantron showed a dashingly handsome man with long brown hair and unique sunglasses and a six pack for all the female viewers to drool over. John Morrison did his entrance in slow motion with fireworks going off in the background.

"The following match is for the World Heavyweight Championship! Making his way to the ring is the challenger, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 215 pounds, John Morrison!"

Morrison walked down the ramp, handing some random lucky kid in the audience his signature sunglasses, and then stepping in between the second and top rope to enter the ring. He stepped onto the ring post and posed for the cheering crowd. He jumped off and turned his eye towards the stage, awaiting his opponent.

The familiar tune of his opponent's entrance theme blasted through the speakers, and the video on the Titantron changed from John Morrison to various shots of a tall, muscular, blond 6'6'' guy powerbombing various opponents, as well as the occasional shots of the words' The All-American American' and 'Jack Swagger' in front of an American flag background. The crowd stopped cheering for Morrison and began booing for his opponent.

"And his opponent, from Perry, Oklahoma, weighing in at 260 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Jack Swagger!"

Jack Swagger emerged from the stage, donning all-American ring attire and the World Heavyweight title belt on his waist. He had a brunette beauty who looked unhappy next to him, and his arm was wrapped around his waist. The lovely Katona looked more beautiful than anyone had ever seen her – she wore a very sexy, figure-hugging, one-shouldered white and gold evening gown and her hair was done in an elegant half-ponytail. She wore dangling hoop earrings that matched the gold detail on her dress, as well as a gold cuff and matching gold heels. Morrison gaped at the gorgeous Diva in awe, stricken by her stunning beauty. Swagger couldn't seem to take his eyes off of his girlfriend either as she watched her boyfriend enter the ring, pointing to his title belt wrapped around his waist. Morrison was gazing down at Katona with a gentle smile on his face; he was admiring the goddess in his eyes that stood outside the ring, her blue green eyes sparkling underneath the light like diamonds. He gestured a hand towards Katona and then placed it over his heart, indicating to her that he had feelings for her. Katona, of course, smiled back widely, waving at him with her fingers.

Morrison reluctantly took his gaze off of Katona and looked up as the referee took the belt from Swagger, who was hesitant in letting go of his precious title belt, and raised it high up in the air. Morrison then focused his concentration on Swagger.

Immediately after the bell rang, Morrison and Swagger locked up in a strong grapple. Swagger had Morrison in a chinlock, pushing him against the ropes and Irish whipped him. Swagger hit a clothesline to a running Morrison. Morrison got up from the clothesline and he locked once again into a grapple with Swagger. This time, Morrison had the advantage and hit a series of arm drags and hip tosses. He then hit a snapmare followed by a dropkick onto Swagger's back. After that, Morrison rebounded off the ropes and hit a running knee smash that smacked Swagger, who was sitting up, hard on the face. Morrison attempts to go for a pin but Swagger kicks out at two.

Morrison glances over at Katona, who is watching him with admiration in her blue green eyes. He flashes her a dazzling smile, making her blush. Morrison turns to face Swagger but is greeted with a clothesline that sends him over the top rope, but Morrison holds on. Swagger attempts to throw Morrison back into the ring, but Morrison hits him several times in the stomach before hitting a springboard crossbody onto Swagger. Swagger immediately gets up and counters an attempt by Morrison to hit an STO. Swagger waits till Morrison gets up and locks back into a grapple, pushing Morrison into the corner. The referee orders Swagger to let go, which Swagger reluctantly agrees to do so, and then Swagger hits an European uppercut to the cornered Morrison. He hits several strikes to Morrison's stomach, causing Morrison to fall down onto his butt. Swagger pulls Morrison up and Irish whips him. Swagger waits to hit Morrison with an over-the-shoulder slam, but Morrosn kicks Swagger in the face and attempts to hit a Tornado DDT, but Swagger is able to counter this with a scoop slam. Swagger attempts to go for the pin but Morrison kicks out at one.

Swagger picks up Morrison, who counters with a jawbreaker, and then gets up and runs towards the ropes, rebounding and attempts to hit a kick, but Swagger holds onto Morrison's ankle, and this allows Morrison to hit an innovatite Capoiera kick, sending Swagger staggering groggily, and this allows Morrison to hit an STO backbreaker followed by a neckbreaker. Outside the ring, Katona was cheering on Morrison happily, clapping her hands excitedly. As Morrison turned around and winked at Katona, he didn't notice that Swagger had snuck out of the ring and was now making a beeline towards Katona.

The referee began the countout countdown now that Swagger was outside the ring, walking towards Katona, who was backing away from him. Swagger used hand gestures to signal Katona to come to him whilst pursing his lips signaling that he wanted to kiss her, but he was completely oblivious to the fact that Morrison had springboarded from the ring, and Morrison hit an astonishingly perfect springboard hurricanrana on Swagger, who was sent flying from the momentum of Morrison's legs. As soon as Swagger got up, Morrison hit a dropkick. Morrison quickly rushed over to Katona to make sure she was okay. She touched his face gently and told him to get back into the ring and win that title belt. Almost instantly, Morrison rolled back into the ring, waiting for Swagger to get back into the ring.

Morrison hit Swagger with a devastating kick, and attempts to hit the _Flying Chuck_, but Swagger hits a painfully big boot to Morrison's abdomen just in the nick of time. Morrison falls to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. Swagger stands over his opponent and grabs Morrison's ankle and begins stomping on Morrison's abdomen. Morrison cries out in pain as Swagger continuously stomps on his stomach. Swagger pulls up Morrison in a front facelock and hits an _Oklahoma Stampede_. Swagger goes for a pin but Morrison kicks out at a near-fall.

Morrison rolls over to the ropes whilst Swagger vents out his frustrations by beating his hands on the canvas. Morrison climbs over to the corner to rejuvenate his strength, but Swagger follows him and begins to strike him repeatedly on the upper torso. The referee pulls Swagger away from Morrison, who by now was very exhausted. However, Swagger pulls a fatigued Morrison out of the corner and hits a snapmare, then he locks onto Morrison with a bodyscissors submission hold. Morrison struggles to break Swagger's hold and begins to elbow him repeatedly. Eventually Swagger pushes Morrison back into the corner and begins to set his opponent up for a superplex, but Morrison is able to push Swagger off the ring post and jumps off for an aerial attack, but Swagger lifts his knees up in time and Morrison fails to connect the attempted moonsault.

The match was going back and forth, counter after counter, near-fall after near-fall. Swagger goes to pin Morrison but ends up getting a near-fall. Swagger drags Morrison over to the corner. He goes for a corner slingshot splash, but Morrison lifts up his legs and hits Swagger in the gut just as Swagger is about to land onto Morrison. Both opponents are now on the ground, wrenching in pain and fatigue from the deadlocking match. Morrison is able to get up first and launch a series of punches and elbows at Swagger. Now that Swagger was groggy, Morrison hit the _Flying Chuck_, which connected perfectly, and down went Swagger. The crowd was now on its feet, screaming and cheering and chanting Morrison's name. Morrison pulls Swagger into the corner and goes for the Starship Pain, but Swagger is able to roll out of harm's way and Morrison instead lands on his feet, staggering, and this allows Swagger to throw Morrison out of the ring and causing Morrison to land extremely hard onto the concrete floor. The referee is standing facing the outside of the ring, beginning the countout countdown. At the same time, a video began playing on the Titantron, showing Swagger being surrounded by several women who were stroking him and kissing him all over his face and massaging him in various places.

The audience gasped in shock, and apparently so did Katona, whose eyes widened at the sight of the video. Swagger looked horrified and tried to explain it to Katona, who had rolled into the ring while the referee was distracted by the countout countdown for Morrison, but this was no good. Katona's face was screwed with fury and bewilderment. Swagger was slowly walking towards her trying to persuade her that whatever was going on in the video had happened way before they began dating. Obviously, Katona didn't seem to believe him, and she did the unexpected…

POW!

_Right in the Kisser!_

This was most certainly the biggest surprise of the night. Katona had just superkicked Jack Swagger behind the referee's back! Apparently Morrison had seen this too, and his jaw had dropped open in shock. Katona slipped out of the ring before the referee could see her, and at the same time, Morrison quickly took this an opportunity to hit his signature _Starship Pain_, which he connected so perfectly onto Swagger. Morrison goes for the pin…

One…

Swagger appeared to be knocked out from the impact of Katona's powerful _Right in the Kisser_…

…Two…

Still, Swagger wasn't stirring…if he didn't kick out soon, he wasn't going to be champion any longer in just one second…

…THREE!

"Here is your winner, and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion, John Morrison!"

The entire arena was on their feet in standing ovation for the new World Heavyweight Champion, John Morrison, who looked stricken upon being handed his new championship belt that once belonged to Jack Swagger. He got up, still clutching onto the title belt and raised it to the cheering crowd.

The lovely Katona had the widest smile on her face as she jumped up and down excitedly, cheering for Morrison. She was no longer tied to Jack Swagger and she didn't have to marry him since Swagger had lost the match. She entered the ring and raced towards Morrison, who had turned towards her and opened his arms, allowing her to hug him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her for a prolonged time. Not only had John Morrison claimed the World Heavyweight Championship title, but he had also saved Katona from the prospect of becoming Mrs. Jack Swagger.

Katona pulled back from Morrison, her blue green eyes were now a shimmering crystal blue and staring back up into Morrison's soft brown ones. They gazed into each other's eyes lovingly as the crowd cheered and whistled.

Morrison cupped his hands onto Katona's cheeks and leaned in closer slowly. Katona fluttered her eyes shut as Morrison brushed his lips against hers, kissing her softly and tenderly. Katona smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Morrison scooped her up into his arms bridal style, not breaking the kiss. The audience's cheers and whistles amplified louder as they watched the newfound couple kissing in embrace, and it seemed as though the roof of the arena was about to blast off when Morrison deepened the kiss.

Swagger, on the other hand, was the single person who was not happy at this outcome. Upon the sight of his now ex-girlfriend kissing the man who took his title away from him, Swagger pounded his fists furiously on the ring apron, venting out his frustration, screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Unfortunately for Swagger, not only did he lose the title to Morrison, but he lost his girl to the same person in the same night and failed to make the British beauty his All-American wife. Morrison let go of the kiss and Katona, still in Morrison's arms, looked at Swagger and blew a kiss at him, waving her fingers at her former boyfriend, triumphantly grinning at his defeat.

"No! This isn't over! I'll have my title and my girl back, Morrison! I guarantee that!" yelled Swagger, "you'll be mine once again, babe! And once I get you back, Katona, we're heading straight to the altar! You'll be mine, Katona! I'm going to make sure that happens!"

Katona simply threw her head back and laughed at Swagger's comments and returned her lips back to Morrison's for another passionate liplock as the cameras cut off to end the match. 


	29. Ready or Not?

**Chapter 29: Ready or Not**

* * *

***Author's Note: Yay! Morrison is the World Heavyweight Champion and Katona is the Women's Champion (in this story, of course)! I am in need of motivation from your lovely reviews, people, and so far I've barely gotten any reviews even though I publish chapters regularly. I kinda feel really disappointed at this, and that kind of puts down my motivation to write more…***

_…so keep the reviews coming because I know there are totally awesome people out there like violentkisses20 :)_

* * *

September 28th, 2010: Annapolis, Maryland

I glared at my phone as the alarm went off, frustrated that it had interrupted me from one of the best dreams I have ever had in my life. I dreamed that John and I were all alone on an island resort, making out on the beach like there was no tomorrow. Before I had realized it, one thing led to another, and in my dream, the make out had turned into a hot, steamy, passionate love-making session. In the dream, John was completely shirtless, whilst I was about to strip off all of my clothes until the dreaded alarm that signaled morning went off. So much for a sexual fantasy with the man whom you're insanely in love with at the moment.

I felt John shift behind me after I grabbed my phone and turned off the frustratingly annoying alarm. I turned and looked at John, who appeared to be still asleep. A smile spread across my face as I watched John, asleep so peacefully like that. I loved watching him like this. I loved waking up next to him and having him hold me in his arms. I love him.

John fluttered his eyes open and smiled once he saw me. "Good morning, love," he whispered, bringing a hand from my waist to caress my cheek gently.

"Good morning, Johnny," I replied back.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look waking up next to me?" said John softly, slowly getting up, still keeping his hand on my cheek and his other arm around me. He took my hand and pulled me up, and propped me on top of him so that our chests were touching and I was lying on top of him. John took my face in his hands and laid a tender kiss on my lips.

"Guess what's happening soon, love," said John.

"What?"

"Your birthday's coming."

"So is yours," I replied.

"I asked first, love," said John cheekily, kissing me softly once again. He released it again and asked, "whatever you want for your birthday, love, I'll do it for you. Well, except for going to the moon. Unfortunately I don't have the space ship nor do I have permission from the government to do so."

I laughed and leaned in to kiss him again. He is too much.

"You don't have to bring me to the moon for my birthday, John," I laughed, "I'm perfectly fine with anything."

"But it's your 21st birthday, love. You have to do something special," said John, stroking his hands up and down my back.

"Like what?"

"Like a party or something at a restaurant or nightclub, although I know you don't like clubs," suggested John.

"I don't know," I replied, "maybe I'll do something with the girls or something like that."

"And what about me?" teased John.

"Don't worry John, you and I can do something special together," I said, deciding to tease him a bit and lifted up his t-shirt to stroke those heavenly abs of his.

"Miss Katharyn, are you trying to seduce me?" teases John, bringing his hand up my shorts and moving his hand up and down my leg.

"Not for now, Mr. Hennigan," I teased back, kissing his six-pack. Suddenly, John pulled me in and brought our lips together for a fiery kiss. I moaned when he slipped his hand underneath my panties and onto my bare butt and squeezed it slightly. I broke off the kiss when John's hands moved up my tank top and began running his fingers over my cleavage.

"I'm sorry love, you're just so tempting," said John, smiling. I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled, kissing me sweetly on the lips once again.

"Anyway," I continued, adjusting my shorts, "I want to ask you something. Since _your_ birthday's coming sooner than mine, what would you like for your birthday?"

John brought his head to the side of my neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to my ear, where he whispered, "You."

"But you already have me," I replied, rubbing his neck as he kept his mouth moving down to my collarbone, and then up to the other side of my neck, where he licked and sucked on it. John tilted his head up and kissed my cheek before moving his face back in front of mine. He rested his forehead against mine, our noses nuzzling. I looked into his twinkling brown eyes and giggled.

"All I want is you, love," he whispered gently, laying a sweet little kiss onto my lips, "even though you're already my beautiful girlfriend, all I want, and everything that I want revolves around you." He said against my lips.

I let go of the kiss and looked at him skeptically. "John, honesty, what do you want for your birthday?"

"I already told you, love. I only want you. I don't want anything else. I don't just want you for my birthday. I want you for every single day of my life," said John lovingly, caressing my cheeks with his thumbs, "I love you, Katharyn."

"I love you too, John, but you need to brush your teeth," I laughed, getting off of him and rolling off the bed. John chuckled and got up, grabbing my waist from behind and pulling me close so that my back was touching his muscular front torso. I let out a giggle as John moved my hair aside to expose my neck, where he placed gentle, affectionate kisses and occasionally nibbled on it. His hands roamed all over my body, one hand creeping underneath my top and the other one slipping onto my butt. Soon, he turned my head so that I was facing him. I held onto his neck and leaned in for a kiss…

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Just at the moment John and I were about to kiss, someone HAD to interrupt us. John sighed in frustration and went to answer the door, not before kissing me lightly on the lips. I walked over to the bathroom to clean up and change and before I shut the bathroom door, I heard John answer the door to his good friend Matt Hardy.

John's POV

I was just getting started with my beautiful girlfriend until the door HAD to be knocked on to interrupt our hot little session. Gee, thanks a lot, Matt. Way to interrupt my hot little session with the most gorgeous woman in the universe.

"Were you busy, Hennigan?" asked Matt skeptically, raising an eyebrow and looking past me. I think he was looking at Katharyn, "sorry if I interrupted something important, man."

"Don't mention it," I replied, obviously not amused.

"Hey man, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Your birthday's coming up, and I was wondering what me, Truth, and Jason can do for you on that day," said Matt, "unless you've got plans with your girl…"

"I'm not sure yet, Matt," I replied, "I mean I'm planning on spending my birthday with Katharyn since our birthdays are really close to each other's, but it's cool if you and the boys want to take me out somewhere. I don't mind, really."

"Man, it'll be your birthday. You decide what you want to do," said Matt, nodding his head, "anyway Jason was looking for you. He needs help in planning out the perfect date for _his_ girl, and since you were able to win the heart of the most beautiful Diva in the WWE, you're the perfect person to turn to for romance advice."

"Tell him I'll be there after breakfast," I replied, "see you later, Matt."

"You too, homey," said Matt, walking off. I closed the door and shook my head to myself. It's funny how Jason's the one asking me for advice on how to impress his new girlfriend when he was the guy I turned to for relationship advice

I turned around just in time, as Katharyn had walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a lacy red push-up bra and denim shorts. I licked my lips and took a step towards her. She backed away, her smile screaming a tease. I kept walking towards her until I had her cornered against the wall. I took her thigh and lifted it up, massaging it with one hand whilst the other fisted against the wall next to her head. I looked straight into her sparkling blue green eyes.

"So, what happened?" asked Katharyn softly.

"Nothing much," I replied, "Matt said Jason was looking for me so I could help him plan out the perfect date for him and Tiffany. Matt claims that I'm an expert of romance."

"Well you did make me fall in love with you as we grew closer and closer as friends, and you did take me out to the baseball game I wanted to go to so badly," she pointed out, cupping her hand on my cheek and stroking it, "not to mention that extremely romantic date you took me out on when we were in Los Angeles."

"Love, I'm not an expert of romance, but I'm trying to be an expert of satisfying you in any way you'd like," I replied, bringing my face closer to hers. "Now where were we?" I asked enticingly, before meeting her lips for a passionate kiss.

* * *

September 28th, 2010: What to Do?

Tonight we had double Smackdown tapings for this Friday as well as the next one, so John and I arrived early at the arena to get ready to run through our scripts and storylines. I still didn't know what to do for his birthday. I had decided to discuss this with my bestie Nattie whilst we changed into our ring attire in the Divas locker room.

"Nattie, I have absolutely no clue what to get for John's birthday," I said.

"Did you ask him what he wanted?" asked Nattie.

"I did, and the only thing he would ever say is that he wants me for his birthday, but he already has me, so why would he still say that he wants me for his birthday?" I asked. I found it rather odd that John wanted me, and only me, for his birthday even though I was already officially his girlfriend.

Suddenly, Nattie appeared to have thought of a brilliant idea, because her face brightened up and she looked up.

"Light bulb!" said Nattie happily. In other words, this meant that she had a great idea. Nattie skipped over to where I was putting on my top and took both of my hands.

"I have the most brilliant idea ever," exclaimed Nattie, "you know that hot little number from Frederick's of Hollywood John got for you while he was still your secret admirer?"

I raised my eyebrows curiously. "Why would he want lingerie for his birthday? It's not like he's going to actually wear it."

Nattie looked at me like I was crazy. "No, no, no, no, girlie! You need to listen to the whole purpose of it! You see, the reason why the lingerie is a gift is because YOU will be putting it on."

I dropped my jaw in shock. "Nattie!" I exclaimed, throwing the nearest item next to me at her, which was the t-shirt I had changed out of.

"Sweetie, it'll be the perfect gift for you and your honey!" squealed Nattie, clapping her hands, "what better way to spend his birthday with you than in bed in each other's arms? I assume that you haven't had your first time yet."

"Nattie, I don't think this is such a great idea," I groaned, hiding my blushing face behind my sports bag.

"Of course it will be!" said Nattie excitedly, "you haven't had your first time yet, so why not spend it with the man you've been in love with for ages?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for something like that, Nattie," I said uncertainly.

"What's keeping you, girlie?" asked Nattie.

"I just don't know whether it's a smart choice or not," I said.

"Girlie, what do you mean? Of course it's a great idea! Seriously, what's stopping you?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

I let out a sigh as I brushed my hair. "I'm scared that John will leave me if I do give it to him."

The room stayed silent for a moment.

"Girlie, are you worried about this because of Cody? Do you think John's like Cody?"

"Not at all, Nattie. But lots of men are like that. Once they get your dignity, they throw you away like Kleenex," I replied, "I don't want to risk my relationship with John. I don't want to lose John. He's the sweetest guy in the world and losing him will be the worst thing that would have ever happened to me."

"Girlie, John Hennigan and Cody Runnels are not the same people," said Nattie, gripping me on the shoulders, "Cody Runnels left you for some disfigured Barbie doll and before that he constantly pressured you to sleep with him. John Hennigan gave you all the tender loving care in the world from the day you two first met, and he treats you like a queen. Seriously, Kathie! John Hennigan freaking loves you to death! He absolutely adores you! He would give the world to you if he could! Kathie, the man worships the ground you walk on. What makes you think he's going to pull a Rhodes and leave you just like that? John loves you way too much to ever leave your side for even one second. Having your first time with him is only going to make your relationship with him even stronger! It will show that you love and trust him! Honestly, girlie, that would be the perfect birthday present for him. And I guarantee you'll knock him out when you put on that sexy little lingerie for him. You in a bikini already makes him drool."

I thought about what Nattie had told me. True, during the days before I broke up with Cody, he had been acting like a perv, sneaking up on me while I was in the shower, bugging me about wearing skimpy clothes, and constantly pressuring me to sleep with him. And she was certainly right about the way John treats and cares about me. We love each other more than anything else in the world. I know John would never leave me. But somehow, I still had a stir of doubt within me that prevented me in fully believing that he would never leave me.

It's not that I don't want to have my first time with John; it's just the pressure of it, and how big of an impact sex is on a relationship. Sometimes it boosts a relationship, and sometimes it sabotages it. I'm afraid that one night with John could sabotage our relationship. One night could change everything between John and I.

"So sweetie, get your lingerie, put it on the night of his birthday, and give him what you want to give him," said Nattie.

Even with Nattie's consultation, my question remained unanswered. Should I have my first time with John on his birthday? I just don't know how to answer it. I just don't know if I'm ready yet. 


	30. A Night to Remember

**Chapter 30: A Night to Remember**

* * *

***Author's Note: I know it's only September at the moment, but I decided to just go ahead and write in the next month of October anyway. Happy early birthday to the Shaman of Sexy himself John Morrison! 31 and still smoking hot as always *wink***

**P.S. Just as a pre-chapter warning, much of the content is going to pretty intense... MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

***December 27th, 2010: I have decided to rewrite the steamy scene at the end of this chapter because I re-read it and I have to admit that I'm pretty embarrassed that I actually wrote those…XD Well anyways, back then was my first time writing a full-on sex scene so it pretty much sucked, and now that I've had some practice, I've decided to rewrite it so it won't be embarrassing to read. XD Enjoy the newly-rewritten chapter, peeps! :)***

* * *

September 29th, 2010: Green Bay, Wisconsin

It was half past four in the morning and my mind was wide-awake. Obvious this wasn't normal for me, because I am a pig when it comes to sleep. I wasn't having nightmares. I just had a lot of things buzzing around my mind at the moment.

Only 3 days till John's birthday and I still haven't thought of what to plan for him. Well, technically, it would be 2 days, since we've got the Hell in a Cell PPV on Sunday. I would love to throw a party for him in a restaurant or function room somewhere, but the problem is since I'm traveling so often and am hardly in one place for a prolonged time, it's difficult to arrange these kinds of things. I need to think of something fast. I need to make John's birthday a day for him to truly remember.

I had asked Nattie, Gail, and Beth to help me out with coming up with ideas. They all assured me that they were going to take care of everything. Even with that part taken care of, I still had trouble deciding on a birthday present for John. Don't even ask what my Diva friends said when I asked them for ideas on what to get them for John. Clearly, all of them had the exact same idea as Nattie…

"Put on some sexy lingerie and make yourself his present!"

"Spend his birthday night with him in bed if you know what we mean!"

"Make love to him for his birthday!"

Yeah, that's basically all they would suggest to me. Having sex with John for my first time on his birthday. That's all they'll ever talk to me about nowadays. Even though I love John like crazy, I'm only twenty. Okay, almost twenty-one. But still, that's a really young age to lose your virginity to your significant other.

True, I loved being in John's arms when I fell asleep at night. I felt safe and loved and protected. I felt like it was only the two of us left in the world whenever we were together anywhere. But I'm feeling precarious about taking our relationship to the next level. We've only been dating as a couple since August. Well, if you count from the day we first met in April, John and I have been together for almost six months. I don't know whether it's the right time or whether I should wait longer until I have my first time with John. According to Nattie, who's been dating Tyson for nine years, she said it's not good to keep your man waiting or else he'll get bored of you. Again with the conflict of to sleep or not to sleep with John. I didn't feel like I was ready to give up my innocence to John yet. Then again, if I kept him waiting any longer, I'm afraid he'll get bored of me and leave me.

This is so hard. Should I give him sex for my very first time for his birthday? It's just so hard to choose.

I jumped when I felt a strong, muscular arm come around my waist and pull me in till my back was in contact with an extremely toned torso. That arm turned me over so that I was facing the gorgeous, handsome face of the love of my life.

"You okay, love?" asked John gently, stroking my face, his warm brown eyes twinkling with love and care.

"I'm fine," I replied. John smiled and kissed me gently.

"You were tossing and turning a lot, love, and you look like you've got a lot on your mind. Penny for your thoughts?"

I grinned. John always seemed to know how I was feeling from the expression on my face. "I love you," I cooed, bringing my face close to his and pressing my lips against his.

"I love you too, beautiful," John said into the kiss.

Little did he know that I was going to leave him a surprise in his room in 2 days time.

September 30th, 2010: Detroit, Michigan

"Hey Kathie," greeted Beth, taking a seat next to me by a large table that had a blue and white tablecloth draped over it.

"Hey Beth," I replied. Today, Beth and I were scheduled for a three-hour autograph signing session at the local arena today, as well as appearing at a house show later this evening at the same location.

"Nattie, Gail, and I were able to get you a brilliant idea for your planning with John's birthday party," said Beth.

"Tell me."

"On Tuesday night, Nattie, Gail and I were able to convince Teddy Long to help us make the arrangements for John's birthday bash," began Beth, "he said that we were going to be in New York at the time of John's birthday, and at the very same night, he coincidentally happened to have booked an entire exclusive nightclub just for the Smackdown crew for a party. Teddy says he'll make arrangements for the restaurant staff to put together a special birthday surprise for John. So don't fret anymore, Kathie. Teddy's got everything taken care of."

"Thank you so much, Beth. I owe you guys and Teddy Long a lot," I thanked Beth.

"No need to thank me, Kathie. We'll be more than happy to help you out with anything you ask for," said Beth, "especially if you need help in pleasing your man." She added with a wink.

I blushed embarrassingly. "Oh, not now, Beth! We're in public!"

"I'm aware of that, sweetie, but that doesn't mean I can bring it up indirectly," laughed Beth, "Kathie, that hot little birthday present will mean a lot to John. He loves you so much and he thinks you're the most beautiful woman in the world, why would he leave you after one steamy night with him?"

"I'm young, Beth," I replied, "I'm only going to be twenty-one in a few weeks' time. I'm really new to these kinds of things. I've never done this before, and I'm feeling scared."

"Don't be scared, Kathie. In fact, when you carry out your plan, don't even think about the negative sides to having your first time with John," advised Beth, "all you should have on your mind is that you love John and you're having an amazing time with him, and you want to spend the rest of your life with him. Think about how much you love, care, and feel for him. Think about all the amazing things he's done for you, and all the things that you love about him. Don't think about the worst to come. Besides, Kathie, from the fireworks I see sparking between you two, the chances of him leaving you are NIL. Believe me, Kathie. You mean the world to that man John Hennigan. I know I'm saying the exact same thing Nattie told you not too long ago, but this is the truth from more than one person, and more than one person is telling you to go on with it. But it's entirely up to you, Kathie. It's entirely up to you."

* * *

October 2nd, 2010: Happy Birthday

Today was the day. The day I go to put my plan in action. The plan that Nattie, Gail, and Beth discussed with me the day before so that John would be completely oblivious to the surprise party the entire Smackdown roster was throwing for him.

I had informed John that I was taking him out on a romantic dinner tonight, after wishing him happy birthday of course and after he came back from a day of hanging out with his fellow Smackdown Superstar friends like Matt, Jason, and Truth. After we both got dressed, I was to take him to the club where the party was going to be held, still acting like I'm taking him out for a private birthday dinner, and once we open the doors to the restaurant, everyone else does their part.

And in case you guys are wondering what I decided to pick as John's birthday gift, you'll have to find out later.

"May I ask where you're taking me for dinner tonight, love?" asked John, smiling at me, as the cab drove off into the main road.

"You'll find out later, birthday boy," I replied, still keeping mum about the surprise party. You wonder why it's called a surprise party.

"I wish we didn't have to go to the pay-per-view tomorrow, love," said John, "I could've spent my actual birthday with you if I didn't have to defend my title against Swagger this Sunday."

"It's going to be a busy month too," I added, "two pay-per-views this month. First there's Hell in a Cell this Sunday, and then three weeks later we've got Bragging Rights. I wonder when's the next time Teddy's giving us a vacation?"

"Christmas, hopefully," said John, "I was hoping to spend it with you."

"You were hoping?" I asked, pretending to be offended,.

"I'm just joking, love. I would love nothing more than to spend my Christmas with you," chuckled John, "by the way, love, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." His eyes twinkled at the black and white mini dress I'd picked out for tonight.

I glanced out through the window and realized that we were almost at our location. "Close your eyes," I told John before the driver turned into the street where the club was.

"Why?" asked John.

"Just do it," I told him. The driver pulled over to the club and I helped John, whose eyes were still shut, out of the cab and led him through the doors of the club. I had to catch John when he tripped over a short flight of stairs before he fell.

"Love, do you mind telling me where you're taking me?" asked John.

"Somewhere," I replied cheekily.

"I'm going to get you for this, love," said John jokingly. I motioned for him to stop once we reached the VIP area. I looked over and spotted Nattie and Beth, who nodded, giving me the signal.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," I said to John, and with that…

"SURPRISE!" boomed the combined voices of the entire Smackdown roster, which caused John to literally jump about a couple of feet away.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JOHN!"

We all burst out laughing at the priceless expression on John's face when he jumped back in surprise.

"Johnny, you should've seen the look on your face when you got scared," laughed Truth, "I'm gonna sing you a birthday rap that I wrote myself."

(Okay I'm terrible at writing songs and raps so make up your own birthday rap for John in your more creative imaginations)

Truth began rapping the special birthday rap he had written exclusively for John's birthday as Shad and JTG provided some background beat boxing. Once Truth was done, we all burst into applause. "That was genius, Truth," praised John, applauding, "you should record that and make it a hit single, and underneath it, write 'featuring John Hennigan'."

"Y'all be the first people to buy my album," joked Truth, and everyone laughed, "okay everybody, let's get this party started!"

"You did this all for me, love?" asked John, turning to me.

"Um, not exactly," I said, "I had my friends and your good old friend Teddy Long help out with most of it. I just came up with the plan of throwing you a surprise party for your birthday."

"Doesn't matter, love, thank you so much for all of this," replied John, kissing me, "and thank your friends and Teddy Long too for the rest of the arrangements."

Almost an hour and a half into the party, after everyone had taken a bite or two of the provided refreshments, which by the way, were excellent, it was time for the birthday cake. It wasn't just any typical birthday cake with however many candles there are. It was a special request I had made for John's birthday cake.

Instead of a giant birthday cake with 31 candles on it, it was a whole bunch of cupcakes arranged to form the shape of John's cross sunglasses with candles on the crosses of the sunglasses lens. After we sang the happy birthday song and after John blew out all the candles, we didn't expect the candles to relight themselves. Everyone burst out in hysterical laughter as John kept blowing and blowing the candles, only each time for the candles to simply relight themselves. After what seemed like the fourth time John had blown out the candles (and was out of breath), Shad and JTG came up to John and showed him an empty packet that read 'Relightable Candles'. This only made everyone laugh harder. John slapped his hand on his forehead as I hugged him. "Oh, that's really funny," said John sarcastically, but he, too, like everyone else, couldn't help but laugh at this genius prank.

By the end of the night, John and I were snuggled together on the couch, well, technically John was on the couch while I was on his lap, resting my head against his chest while he stroked my hair and cheek.

"Did you like it?" I asked him.

"I love it, sweetheart. This was so amazing. Once again, thank you so much for everything."

"Hey, like I told you earlier, it wasn't entirely my work."

"I know, but it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't thought about throwing me a surprise party, love," replied John, kissing my lips.

I glanced down at my watch and realized that I had to get back to the hotel soon so John won't be too tired to see the birthday surprise I prepared specially for him. I was nearly on the verge of revealing my surprise for him when…

"It's getting late, love. Should we head back to the hotel?" John asked. I was just about to ask the same thing.

"Are you sure you want to head back so soon?" I asked him.

"Nah, it's alright, I want to spend the rest of my birthday with you, love," replied John, kissing me once again.

"I'll be right back, I need to tell Nattie and the others that we're leaving early," I said, hopping off of his lap and walking towards where Nattie, Gail, and Beth were chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey girls, John and I are gonna head back early," I informed them.

"Oooh! Perfect timing! Tiff and Layla just called and they said everything's set up for your romantic night with John," said Gail excitedly.

"Good luck, Kathie," said Beth.

"Have fun with your man, girlie!" squealed Nattie, looking as though she was about to explode with excitement.

* * *

October 2nd, 2010: A Night to Remember

**(PS. I should warn you that this part gets pretty steamy…)**

"So what is this surprise that you've got in store for me, love?" asked John, holding my hand as we exited the elevator.

"You'll see," I replied, taking out the card key from my purse and unlocking the door.

The door went 'click', and I pushed it open. John stepped in after me and gasped when he saw the romantic mood of the room. The room was only dimly lit by candles that emitted a scent of vanilla, and rose petals were scattered across the bed. I smiled to myself. Tiff and Layla did an excellent job with the decorations.

John turned to me, "Katharyn…"

"Why don't you get comfortable while I change?" I suggested, walking over to the closet and taking out the Frederick's of Hollywood gift bag. John's loving gaze turned into a smirk when he saw the gift bag. "You still have that?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied, "you gave it to me about two months ago after all, when I didn't even realize it was you."

"I can't wait for you to show it to me, love," he replied seductively, licking his lips. I smiled, shaking my head, "wait, love. I'll take the bathroom. You change out here."

"Are you sure you're not going to peek until I'm done?" I asked cheekily.

"Of course not, love," he replied, his eyes darting between me and the Frederick's of Hollywood gift bag, "I want to be surprised."

I giggled and watched him disappear into the bathroom. As soon as I heard the bathroom door lock shut, I stripped out of my party dress and underwear and shoved it into my suitcase. I put on the red and black velvet corset and slipped on the matching lacy thong, as well as the matching garter belt and fishnet stockings. I unclipped my hair out of its side ponytail and fixed my hair, running my fingers through it so that it lay hanging in natural, loose waves. Before getting into position on the bed, I put on a silky black robe I'd bought from Victoria's Secret a while back to conceal my sexy surprise.

"Are you done, love?" he called from the bathroom.

"More than ready," I replied.

John stepped out of the door. He had let his hair down from the ponytail he'd tied his hair in earlier for the party and his dress shirt was now unbuttoned. His eyes widened when he saw me there, lying sideways on the rose petal-covered bed wearing nothing but a silk robe.

When he came closer, I slipped off the bed and walked towards him slowly, untying my robe along the way. John's eyes darted to where my hands were undoing the knot that secured the robe. Once I was close enough to him so that we were nearly nose-to-nose, I slipped off the robe to reveal my sexy little surprise that was in store for him.

John's jaw dropped in surprise. "Wow…" he gasped in awe, "you look..." John drifted off his words, completely speechless upon the sight of me in sexy lingerie.

I blushed at his words. John rested his hands on my back and pulled me in for a soft, gentle kiss. Out of instinct, I laid my hands on his rock hard chest, moving them up and down so I could feel his perfectly chiseled features. John did the same, moving his hands down my back and rested them onto my butt, where he gave a light squeeze before swooping me up into his arms, still not breaking the kiss, and carried me bridal style to the bed, where he laid me down gently and followed suit.

John released the kiss and slipped off his unbuttoned shirt before settling on top of me. He looked me up and down with his soft, warm brown eyes clouded in arousal as I touched his bare chest, moving my hands all over his chiseled features, taking in every detail and muscle. I melted when he took one of my hands and brought it to his face, smiling down lovingly at me as he used that hand to stroke his cheek.

John let go of my hand and bent down once again to capture my lips with his. He moved his hands from my butt up to my back and then moved to the front hooks of my corset. John moved his kisses down my jaw, down my neck, onto my collarbone, up the sides of my neck, and back to my collarbone again. I moaned when he began sucking on the sweet spot of my collarbone. I felt him smile against my skin.

John moved down my body, his hands going to where my garter belt and stockings were. He unclipped the clips of the garter belt and helped me slip off each stocking and then the garter belt. Once my legs were exposed, he move down and lifted up one leg, moving his hands up and down, licking and laying kisses up my leg. He did the same with the other leg. My hands were running through his soft brown hair as he kept licking and kissing up my legs seductively.

John came back up and planted his lips on mine for an open mouth kiss. He lifted up my leg and hooked it onto his waist. He massaged that leg, causing me to moan against our kiss. John chuckled and moved the kisses back to the side of my neck. He put my leg down and moved his hands to the front hooks of my corset. He unhooked the first three hooks and suddenly stopped. He turned his head back towards me, his eyes fired up with lust.

"Are you sure about this, love?" John asks gently with concern in his voice. He could tell that I was nervous. He cupped my cheeks in his hands and circled them with his thumbs.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm sure," I whispered, gently holding his wrists.

John smiled dazzlingly, making me melt. He softly kissed me and undid the rest of the hooks of the corset, taking time with each one. As he did this, he trailed his kisses from my lips, down my throat, across my collarbone, and down to the top of my breasts. He kissed each new piece of exposed skin that appeared with each hook he undid. Once he was finished with the last hook, he smoothly pulled the corset away from my body. John also pulled himself back, tossing the corset away and examined what had been revealed underneath that corset. I blushed furiously when I saw his eyes run up and down my body, a smirk tugged on his lips and his tongue licking his bottom lip.

He came back from and leaned in once again, nuzzling his nose sweetly against mine, pinning my hands above my head and moving his own hands down my arms so damn slowly. I felt John's hands cup my breasts and squeeze them lightly. I breathed his name and he chuckled sexily, still fondling my breasts. He kissed me before ducking his head down to my now-exposed breasts.

I gasped as John flicked his tongue over my painfully sore nipples, teasing me so tantalizingly. He continued to cup the other breast in his hand while he closed his mouth around my left nipple, sucking and nibbling on it gently. I arched my back and ran my hands through his hair. I moved my hands over to his belt buckle and undid it, then unzipped his jeans and shoved them off of him. John briefly took his mouth away from my breast and helped me push off his jeans the rest of the way. He returned back to my left breast and took the soft, pliant mound of flesh in his mouth. John took his time, swirling his tongue around my nipple, sucking on my sore breast. He glanced back up at me and smiled before placing one last kiss on my left breast, and then he moved on to the other breast, using the same, tempting moves he had oh-so-torturously teased me with before.

Once John was satisfied, he moved his kisses down my stomach, across my hips, down to my navel, where he slowly, bit by bit, lowered my panties, kissing down the bare skin he exposed as he pulled the fabric down lower and lower, baring more and more of the one sacred place I didn't dare to be touched. I let out a small scream, the tormenting sensation on my sensitive area getting more and more agitating by the second, because John had begun the real torture now that my thong had 'mysteriously' disappeared, gliding his tongue over my clit, lifting my hips up so he could have a better taste of me; it was just so antagonizing. I don't think I ever felt myself getting this hot before.

John spread my legs and ran his far-from-idle hands up and down my thighs, kissing the inside of my thighs. His tongue darted out to taste my wet skin. I moaned his name repeatedly, rubbing the back of my head, rocking my hips to keep him going. He moved his kisses back up my fully naked body, rubbing his bare chest against my own, sending a boiling sensation through my blood vessels. I returned the favor by kissing his pecs and god-like abs. I could feel his arousal against my thigh so solid and warm, and I shuddered nervously. John seemed to have noticed this and looked at me again, his twinkling brown eyes meeting my own blue-green (were they its usual color? I couldn't exactly tell when my eyes changed color) ones.

"Katharyn," he purred, grinning at me seductively, "you…are so…beautiful."

John nuzzled his nose against mine once again, continuing to whisper words of love to me, lightly kissing me in between speaking.

"You're gorgeous, love."

"You're my world."

"You're everything I dreamed of."

"I love you."

All those magical words he uttered to me made my heart flutter. I could say the same words to him in return had I not been panting heavily and sweating like a pig.

"John…" I said his name sweetly, caressing his face and beaming back at him, "I love you too…"

"Do you still want me, love?" John asked me, gazing at me intently, indicating he was ready whenever I was ready.

"Oh God…yes…" I reply, "I need you, John."

John kissed me tenderly, holding it for a prolonged time to ensure I was all right. I loved it whenever he did this to me. I loved the way he cared about me so much, the way he cared about me like I was his most valuable possession.

"God knows I need you too, baby," he said huskily, lowering himself and adjusting into position, "let me know if you're not comfortable with this, and I'll stop. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, love. I'll go slow first."

I nodded and watched John lower himself. He lifted my hips up from the bed and positioned his rigid tip at my entrance. Before I realized it, John had entered me, slowly easing himself into me. I felt as though a bus had hit me and I cried out, a few tears escaping my eyes. John notices this and immediately he stops. He looks down at me and kisses my tears away.

"Love? Should I stop?" John asks concernedly, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "it's just…I'm not used to this…"

"If you can't get used to it then I can stop," he offered, "I don't want to pressure you, love."

"You're not pressuring me in any way, John," I insisted sweetly, smiling at him and placing my hand on the side of his face, assuring him that I was okay.

"Are you sure?" he asks to make sure that I wanted this. Of course I did. I wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with me.

"I'm all right, John, I'll be okay," I assured him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

John continued to plant light kisses on my lips to heal the pain as he slowly pushed inside of me. He whispered apologies and then pushed the rest of the way in. I clutched onto his shoulders for my dear life, praying that this would eventually get better soon.

It did. Within minutes, my cries of pain had turned into pleasuring gasps. The stinging sensation had been swept away by a wave of electricity taking over my entire body. I stopped crying and began moaning John's name in ecstasy. This prompted John to repeat his actions, going deeper, harder, and faster with every stroke. With every stroke, I needed him more. He began kissing me just as passionately and lovingly as he pulled out, plunged back in, and went deeper into me.

I sucked on John's neck, encouraging him to go faster. We were slowly approaching towards the pinnacle of ecstasy. I had never felt this way before; I had never experienced the need of something so badly.

"I love you, Katharyn," growled John, staring at me eye-to-eye. I had finally gotten used to John and now I having the time of my life.

"John!" I screamed, as the impact of pleasure hit me and John let go, releasing himself into me.

John collapsed onto me, his head leaning against my chest whilst my head was turned to the side. My eyes were closed and I had come back down from the heavens to reality. John was lying on top of me, breathing and panting just as heavily as I was. My heart was about to explode from the chest that restrained it. John slowly smiled at me as the two of us tried to calm down our breathing. He rolled over so that I was on top of him.

This time, I leaned my head against his rock hard chest, listening to the vigorous heartbeat not too different from my own. John wiped the sweat from my face and cupped my face in his hands.

"I love you so much, baby," said John huskily, bringing my face closer to his to kiss me.

"I love you too, John," I whispered back, kissing him for the last time tonight. John rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms, holding me and playing with my hair, kissing the top of my forehead, lulling me to sleep.

The ecstasy that shattered throughout my entire body, the passion and pleasure that jolted me like electricity, the love and desire that burned in my heart…this was truly a night to remember. 


	31. Got Me Addicted

**Chapter 31: Got Me Addicted**

**

* * *

**

***Author's Note: I am really running out of ideas for the story so I apologize if my writing sucks…***

_Thank you to I'mAwesomeBeJealous, Bubbly-Soda, and PSNC100502 for your lovely reviews :)_

* * *

October 3rd, 2010: The Morning After

I fluttered my eyes open, a small smile forming on my face at the thought of the wild emotions that drove through me last night, when I had my first time with John in this very bed that I was lying in at the moment. I squinted my eyes at the glaring sunlight shining through the windows, taking a glance at the time. 8.45am. Time to get up and do the daily morning workout before going to work.

I moved my hands down and smiled when my fingers brushed the muscular arms of John Hennigan wrapped around my waist, my naked back pressed against his bared, toned, muscled, to-die-for six-pack abs. Oh God, is this a dream? I hope not. I wanted the fact that I was asleep in John Hennigan's arms, the two of us bare-naked, lying together in bed to be as real as it possibly could. This was so dream-like, so heavenly, too amazing to be true.

I smiled when I felt John's arms pull away from my waist, one arm moving to my bare side, rubbing along from the side of my breast, down to the curve of my waist, and down to my hips. The other arm retreated and moved my hair aside, exposing my neck. My smile grew wider when I felt John's hot breath blow against my bare skin, and let out a dreamy sigh when John's soft, silky lips laid loving, gentle kisses along my exposed neck. I giggled as he pressed me closer against him, his arm still rubbing along my side, his mouth still sucking on my neck. John trailed his kisses across the back of my shoulder and back to my neck, where he continued to lick and suck on the side of my neck just below my ear.

"Good morning, love," whispered John lovingly into my ear. I turned my head and was greeted with a fiery, passionate kiss.

"Good morning, birthday boy," I greeted back, releasing the kiss, pulling back, and looking into his gorgeous brown eyes. I turned my head back against the pillow.

"Love, you were so hot last night," replied John, laying kisses along the back of my arm and my shoulder, "you were absolutely amazing. You left me wanting more. That was the best birthday present I have ever gotten in my life, love. I just wanted to ask, what made you decide to give me a night in bed with you for my birthday?"

I blushed and hid my face in the pillow. John chuckled softly and turned me around, smiling at my pink face. I looked up to see John smiling at me with love twinkling in his eyes.

"I wanted to give you something special for your birthday, and I wanted you and I to both remember it forever," I began, "and you have been so good to me, you've been the most amazing boyfriend I could ever ask for. Remember when I told you I wasn't ready to give it up when I was still with Cody?" He nodded. "It was because I didn't believe I was ready, nor did I want to have my first time with Cody, who at the time, was constantly begging and pressuring me about it. I wanted my first time to be with someone exceptionally significant in my life. John, words cannot describe the way you make me feel when I'm with you or when I see you. No man has ever made me feel this way before but you. I realized that I wanted to do it for the first time with you, because I love you like I've never loved anyone else before."

John's smile grew wider. He took my hand and interlaced it with his. He used his other hand to grasp onto my neck and pull me into a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much, Katharyn," he cooed, "I'll never leave you. I don't ever want to leave you. I'm lifeless without you." He pulled back and gazed at me lovingly, stroking my face with the hand that was still holding onto mine.

"By the way, what did you think of your first time?" asked John.

"It was the most amazing night of my life," I sighed dreamily.

"Love, you were absolutely amazing," he replied. His eyes darted down my body. "And you made me hard as a rock with that killer body of yours. You got me going into an adrenaline rush when I saw you in that hot little number I sent you a while back. I never knew that was going to be put to use at some point."

"I had to save it for a special occasion," I giggled.

"You saved it for the _perfect_ occasion," he said seductively, wiggling his eyebrows. I giggled even harder, which made his smile broaden even wider.

"I love you hear you laugh, sweetheart," said John, pulling me in closer and holding me in his arms, his eyes still staring gently into my own, "you know, I wish we could stay like this forever, in our hotel room, in this very bed, in each other's arms wearing nothing on. I just want to lock out the door and keep the rest of the world out and stay like this all day with you, love. You are so beautiful like this, love. I wish we could stay in bed together all day."

He was making me melt at the thought of spending the entire day in this very hotel room, in this very bed, wrapped in his big, strong arms. I definitely agree with what he said. If we didn't have to do Hell in a Cell later this evening, I would've just stayed in this position for the entire day.

"I wish we could, Johnny," I replied, "but we have to do a pay-per-view today, as much as we don't want to."

"It sucks at the fact that I have to do a pay-per-view on my birthday too," he replied.

"That's why we had your celebration yesterday," I pointed out.

He laughed and pressed his forehead against mine. "You know, love, I wish I could repeat that celebration all over again today," he replied.

"Me too," I agreed, "I loved every single moment of it."

"Should we get up and go get ready?" he asked before kissing me once again.

"Of course," I replied, kissing his lips for the last time before getting out of the bed and picking up the lingerie that had been left scattered on the floor from last night. I could feel John's stare locked on my naked body as I made my way to the bathroom. Before I entered the bathroom, I turned around and teased him, "Like something you see?"

"Oh yes, love," he replied seductively, "I love the view from here."

John's POV

"Should we get up and go get ready?" I asked her, pulling her lips towards mine again for a sweet yet steamy kiss.

"Of course," she replied, letting go of the kiss and giving me a quick peck before sliding out of the bed. A smirk tugged on my face as I watched her every move, the mere sight of her flawlessly sexy body just turning me on and making me want her more. I watched her bend down and pick up the lingerie that was scattered across the room from last night. I was put in a trance as she made her way towards the bathroom, my eyes fixed on the sway of her hips.

Katharyn turned around and must have caught me drooling over her tempting body.

"Like something you see?" she teased me. Oh how I love it when she teases me like this.

"Oh yes, love," I replied in a seductive tone, "I love the view from here."

She giggled, blushing, and she slowly disappeared behind the bathroom door.

I let out a dreamy sigh and flopped back onto the bed. This could be a dream come true. Last night was the most amazing night of my life. All of my dreams and fantasies had come true within one single night. It was exactly how I pictured my constant rated R dreams to be like. And I wake the next morning, holding my beautiful girl in my arms in bed. This was too good to be true. However, I still wonder what made her bring out that sultry side of her. Katharyn was usually more shy and introverted. It's not that I don't like that she's shy; in fact, I think it's cute, because she's so cute when she blushes every time I compliment her.

My mind shot to vivid images of our cozy session last night. The way she tossed back her head when I sucked on her neck, the way she took in every detail and muscle of my abs, the way she rubbed the back of my neck…I remember it all. She looked so beautiful and gorgeous like that in bed, the colors of her eyes constantly changing from the illuminating candlelight. The more we kissed, the more I wanted her, and the more I craved for her. The love of my life never looked so ecstatic before last night, when we made love for the first time. She was glowing when she turned her head towards me.

Last night was definitely the best birthday present I've ever gotten.

Just then, my phone that was sitting by the bedside went off. I picked it up and my good old friend Jason was on the other line.

"Hey man, happy birthday," greeted Jason cheerily.

"Thanks Jase," I replied.

"Did you have a good time last night?"

"Definitely. I had a blast."

"Really? I heard you and Katharyn left the club early last night. Did you two decide to get comfortable with each other?" he teased.

"Oh shut up, Jase."

"Seriously, man. How was it? And I'm not talking about the party."

"Before I tell you, is there anyone with you right now?"

"I'll be alone until Tiff comes out from the bathroom."

"Okay, fine," I replied, taking in a deep breath, "it was incredible. Best night of my life."

"How you feeling now about Katharyn? Just wondering, because sex can change a lot between two people in a relationship."

"Dude, I love her more than I ever realized. Of course I still love her like crazy, just that from last night, she's brought a little more…excitement into our romance."

"Good for you, man. Intimacy maintains a healthy, steady relationship."

"Oh shut up."

"I'm serious, Johnny. You two are exactly like the fairytale couple in the movies, according to Tiff and the other girls. We all know that the two of you make the perfect happily-ever-after couple. Now that you two are getting intimate, you can spice up your relationship, if you know what I mean."

"I get it, man. But I shouldn't pressure her to make love every single time I see her, unless she wants to. Whenever we get intimate is completely up to her. I don't want to put any stress on her, just like her last boyfriend did."

"That's good, Johnny. Don't be that idiot Rhodes who decided to leave her for a two dollar ho who opens her legs to him rather than her heart."

"Do you have any idea how disgusting that sounds?"

"Sorry man, just had to bring it up."

"Anyway what's the schedule for us today besides Hell in a Cell later?"

"Teddy says we've got the morning off, but after lunch we gotta head straight to the arena for autograph signings and meet-and-greets. Championship holders gotta be there earlier at 2pm, while the rest of us are there three quarters of an hour later. Dude, seriously, you two are like the King and Queen of Smackdown. You're the World Heavyweight Champion and she's the Women's Champion, and I'm the jester of the court, the Intercontinental Champion. The funny thing is, the King and Queen of Smackdown are legit together."

"It's pretty ironic, isn't it? We're a couple off and on screen, and onscreen our characters hold the top titles on Smackdown. Seriously man, I kinda feel like the creative writers were trying to hook us up from the start."

"Well that turned out well, didn't it? Now the two of you can't keep your hands off of each other."

"Oh shut up, Reso."

"That's the truth, Johnny. Anyway, catch up with you later. Have fun with your girl in the meantime. Glad things turned out really well after last night."

"Me too. See you at the arena, Mr. Intercontinental Champion."

I put down the phone, and at the very same time, I heard the bathroom door open and my love stepped out, wearing a pink, off-the-shoulder crop top and denim jeans with a braided belt wrapped around the belt loops of her jean leggings. Her hair was wet from I suppose a shower she took while I was on the phone with Jase. Even without make-up and wet hair, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world in my eyes.

"It's your turn," she said softly, smiling and handing me a clean, fresh towel, "I'll wait for you to get changed."

I smiled and got up from the bed, taking the towel from her hands and wrapping it around my waist to make myself more descent. Katharyn was staring at me with love sparkling in her blue green eyes. Once I was covered up, Katharyn walked in closer, running her hands up and down my toned torso, which caused my body temperature to heat up instantly. Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at me, leaning up to kiss me before I went to go get cleaned up and dressed.

"I love you birthday boy," she said softly. My heart melted when she said those magical three words to me, in that sexy British accent of hers that sounded so tender and love-filled.

"I love you too, baby," I replied in a husky voice, caressing her neck with my hands before reluctantly parting. By now, my mind had floated up into the clouds love-sickly. My hand was still interlaced with hers as I left to go change.

* * *

October 3rd, 2010: Can't Get Enough

Katharyn's POV

I was attacked with questions and inquiries about my steamy night with John the previous evening after the party when I stepped into the locker room. It sounded pretty quiet in the locker rooms that I passed, but once I entered the Divas locker room, the girls were swarming me with curiosity and squealing like fan girls.

"Look who's arrived, girls!" sang Michelle.

"Oh my God, Kathie! How was it?"

"Did you two go right at each other?"

"Did he love your show you put on for him?"

"I bet you knocked him dead with that hot little number you wore!"

"Did you two actually do it?"

"Did you give him a blowjob?"

"One question at a time, girls!" I yelled over all the other Divas, "and no, Layla, I did NOT give him a blowjob!"

Nattie was literally bouncing all over the room like a Mexican jumping bean. "Kathie, Kathie, Kathie, Kathie, Kathie! Oh my God, how was your sexy little session with your man last night?"

I plopped onto the wooden bench and began changing into my ring attire. I didn't answer them with anything but a dreamy sigh. The girls all squealed excitedly.

"Ohhhhhh! She liked it! She liked it!"

"She's hot for John Hennigan!"

"It's really more the other way round, Michelle."

"Seriously Kathie, how did it go for your first time?"

"It was the most amazing night of my life," I sighed happily, a stupid grin spreading across my face.

"What was the size of his-"

"Wooooaaahhhh…no one except Kathie needs to know that information, Lay."

"Well I bet she liked everything about him, Michelle, including that part!"

"Oh shut up, Layla," I replied.

"What was his reaction the morning after, girlie?" asked Nattie, "has he acted any differently towards you?"

"If you mean negatively, of course not," I replied, my face aching from smiling so much, "in fact, he's treating me like a goddess and pouring all of his affection on me."

"AWWWWW! You're so lucky, Kathie!" cheered Gail, "from a lot of girls' experiences, their guys tend to start acting like jerks towards them, treating them like they're their property or something like that. You, on the other hand, are extremely lucky to have such a caring, loving boyfriend like John who'll love you more than he loves you already even after making love for the first time with him!"

"I just love the two of you together," sighed Tiffany, "I swear, you and John Hennigan are the perfect prom king and queen! In fact, isn't he now the World Heavyweight Champion while you're the Women's Champion?"

"Which she took away from me," scoffed Michelle, "but it's okay, sweetie. I've been champion for a while already, and I should let the others have an opportunity to hold the title."

"That makes you and John the king and queen of the Smackdown brand!" squealed Nattie, clapping her hands, "aren't you two the perfect pairing to hold those titles?"

"And you'll be retaining it against me tonight, Kathie," said Michelle, "even though we know you're already going to win, good luck out there."

"Thanks Michelle," I replied.

"Hey!" cried out Beth suddenly. Her eyes had darted to the door of the Divas locker room. We all turned our attention to the door and gasped in shock when we realized it had been left ajar.

"I thought I closed the door after Kathie came in!" gasped Tiffany.

"You did, Tiff, but someone else must have opened it," said Gail, glaring at the door.

"How did this happen?" I asked in surprise.

"The doors here are extremely secure, so it's unlikely that it would open by itself," said Nattie.

"So whoever decided to snoop in must have opened the door while we were getting all excited over Katharyn having her first time with John last night," said Beth suspiciously. She walked over to the door and found a note lying on the ground next to the door. "Hmmm, what's this?"

"What did you find, Beth?" asked Layla.

"It's a note," said Beth, picking it up from the ground and walking back into the room, "and it appears to be addressed to you, Kathie."

"Me?" I asked curiously, "who is it from?"

"Why don't you read it?" suggested Beth, handing the note to me.

I unfolded the note and read the message:

_Katharyn, my love,_

_You may have gotten lucky with John Hennigan last night, but that doesn't mean I've given up on you completely. You'll probably have forgotten all about me since your newfound relationship, love, but I guarantee you that you'll definitely remember me after I get rid of your boyfriend and make love to you in my hotel room, the proper way. It's not over yet, love. I still want you as badly as I have before…_

"Who do you think it is?" asked Tiff, sounding extremely worried.

"I think you all know a clear answer to this mysterious sender," I breathed, showing them the message on the note.

"My ex-fiancé," sighed Tiff, "Kathie, you gotta tell Teddy Long about this at some point. He's already in hot water because of a time when he verbally abused me in our hotel room and Teddy so happened to hear him from outside the corridor."

"Tiff, this isn't enough evidence to give to Teddy that Drew is sexually harassing me," I pointed out.

"She's right," agreed Beth, "if she has like bites or marks from him, as in like any signs of physical abuse from him, then she can show them to Teddy and Drew will get sent back to jolly ol' Scotland."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Beth went to go answer it.

"Kathie! Your lover boy is here!" she called me. All the Divas burst into giggles as I walked up to John with a smile on my face.

"Hello there, beautiful," greeted John, taking my hands and kissing me sweetly.

"Awwwwwww!" squealed all the Divas behind me.

"Hey," I greeted back to John. I couldn't stop smiling every time I saw him.

"Ladies, do you mind if I borrow my lovely girlfriend for a bit?" he asked.

"Go ahead! Take her!" laughed Nattie, shoving me from behind so that I accidentally fell over on John's bare chest. John grinned at me and led me away to walk hand in hand in the backstage corridor.

John didn't say a word to me, but throughout the whole time in silence, he was looking at me with love in his twinkling brown eyes, not keeping his eyes off of me. Of course, I couldn't help but smile back at him. He was so handsome like that, looking down at me, wearing nothing but his shiny wrestling tights.

Suddenly, John pulled me into an empty locker room and shut the door, locking it immediately. Before I could ask him what he was doing, he gently shoved me against the wall next to the door, grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, and pressed his soft lips against mine. With instinct, I laid my hands against his muscular chest, taking in every detail and muscle. John lifted me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist, and pushing me slightly further against the wall. John swept his tongue along my bottom lip. At the same time, he slipped his hand into my butt, underneath my panties, and squeezed my butt. I immediately granted him entrance and his tongue immediately clashed with my own.

"You've got me addicted to you, love," he said to me in between kisses, "I can't get enough of you, baby," he continued to kiss me, uttering words of lustful love against the kiss, "I love you, beautiful."

"I love you too, John," I replied, smiling against his lips.

"Katharyn, as much as I want to have my way with you right now in this very locker room, I'll leave it entirely up to you," he said seductively.

"Not now, John," I giggled, still kissing him, "but it is your real birthday after all, so you'll get something special after the show if we're not too tired."

John pulled away and flashed that million-dollar smile that I fell in love with when I saw him for the first time. He looked me in the eyes with longing, tenderness, passion, and love.

"Darling, every time I look into your eyes, I get lost in them for ages," he cooed sweetly, fondly stroking my cheeks. He returned his lips back to mine, murmuring words of love in between quick yet tender kisses, "Katharyn, you complete me. When you're not with me, I'm not even half the man I want to be. The moment you walk into the room, I get breathless and speechless and hard as a rock. Every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again. I've never loved anyone the way I love you, darling. I'll always love you, no matter what."

At this moment, I really wanted to cry. John is the sweetest and the most charming boyfriend I could ever dream about. And to make it a million times better, he was so real. My heart was already an oozing puddle of lovey-doveyness from every word of love that made it melt. I gently laid his hands down and placed my own hand on his cheek, stroking it smoothly. "John…"

John leaned in and nuzzled his nose against mine sweetly. "Should we head back?" he asked quietly. I nodded. He reluctantly stepped away from me and put me down, leading me back to our respective locker rooms, his fingers intertwined with mine. 


	32. I'll Have You Back

**Chapter 32: I'll Have You Back**

* * *

***Author's Note: Ahhh, another all-Smackdown chapter. I really don't want to type up another match because I'm scared I'm going to bore all of you guys to death with wrestling vocabulary. So you guys can make up your own imaginations for how the matches go on the Smackdown episodes. I'm really sorry if this chapter is really short, by the way, just needed to put in a Smackdown episode with just a few segments in them so I won't bore all of you guys to death with the same descriptive details on matches. Enjoy for now whilst I process my ideas for upcoming chapters…***

_Thank you to I'mAwesomeBeJealous, littleone999, Bubbly-Soda, and PSNC100502 for your lovely reviews on the last chapter :)_

_

* * *

_

October 5th, 2010: Cincinnati, Ohio Smackdown tapings

_Welcome to Friday Night Smackdown, ladies and gentlemen, I'm Todd Grisham and this is Matt Striker and we are your regular commentators for Friday Night Smackdown. Today is the first episode since last Sunday's Hell in a Cell PPV. In a recap from what happened last Sunday, John Morrison and Katona both successfully retained their titles against Jack Swagger and Michelle McCool respectively, who were both previously the title holders of the World Heavyweight and Women's titles respectively before losing them at Night of Champions. What's more is that Morrison and Katona are not only holding the most prestigious titles on Smackdown, but they've also hooked up and become a romantic couple. If any of you recall from the weeks after Night of Champions, Jack Swagger has pledged to win the title and his girl back from Morrison, whom Swagger lost the World Heavyweight Championship and the lovely Katona to at Night of Champions. _

_Even though Katona is no longer Swagger's girlfriend, she's still being pursued by the All-American American, who's outraged at the fact that he failed to make the beautiful Diva his bride. In an interview last week, Swagger proclaimed that he was still in love with Katona, and that once he wins back the title from John Morrison, he'll head straight to the altar with Katona. Last week, after defeating Intercontinental Champion Christian in a non-title match, Swagger called out his lovely ex-girlfriend, admitting that their relationship was far from over. Unfortunately for Swagger, World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison emerged from the crowd, attacking him post-match. It appears as though the love triangle has not yet ended between Swagger, Morrison, and Katona._

_The lovely Diva has also got her hands full, in the midst of the love triangle she's stuck in at the moment. Michelle McCool had invoked her rematch clause at Hell in a Cell, but failed to recapture the Women's title. The Divas have been involved in a feud since June over the Women's Championship, with Katona coming on top at Night of Champions. Tonight, the Divas will face off in a mixed tag team match, Katona's partner of course being her new boyfriend and World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison, and McCool's is none other than the All-American American, Jack Swagger. This match is scheduled to be one of the predecessor matches of the main event of the night, The Undertaker versus Kane in a First Blood match. _

_Also on the card for tonight are MVP versus Ted DiBiase, Matt Hardy and R-Truth versus Dolph Ziggler and Caylen Croft of the Dudebusters, and lastly, Christian versus Chris Masters and Kofi Kingston in a Triple Threat match. _

Pre-match segment: Katona and John Morrison backstage

The camera begins to roll as Katona is spotted in an empty locker room doing her stretches, which made the audience cheer and whistle in delight at the gorgeous Diva doing what she does best. Her prestigious title belt was sitting on the bench, her name blazoned on the solid gold plate underneath the red words 'Women's Champion'. The lovely Diva was getting prepared for her upcoming tag team match against the previous Women's Champion, Michelle McCool, and her former boyfriend and former World Heavyweight Champion, Jack Swagger. She was determined to defeat the pairing with her man by her side in front of the entire WWE Universe.

She appeared to be smiling to herself, as the thought of Michelle McCool unsuccessfully claiming back her title back at Hell in a Cell floated back to her head. She knew now that McCool no longer had the title, she was no longer the boss of the Divas division, and her nefarious reign of terror had come to an end last month at Night of Champions.

Katona finished her stretches and turned her back to the camera to retrieve something from her locker, when two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Here, let me do that for you," came a sexy, husky voice.

The crowd burst into cheers as John Morrison stepped into the picture, his hands still placed on his beautiful girlfriend's waist. Katona turned around and smiled, handing a hairbrush to the Shaman of Sexy. The Friday Night Delight took the hairbrush from her and brushed it down her lustrously long golden brown locks smoothly. He ran his fingers through the cascading waterfall of hair, in awe of its majestic silkiness and natural waves. John Morrison scooped up her hair and brushed it to one side, exposing her left neck. He turned her face to make her look at him and brought his lips into hers for a sweet, tender kiss. This made the audience's whistles even louder.

The king and queen of Smackdown held their lips together for a prolonged time before parting slightly, Morrison's chocolate brown eyes gazing lovingly into Katona's sparkling green ones.

"You ready for our match, love?" he asked gently, nuzzling his nose against hers sweetly. He picked up his World Heavyweight title belt and slung it on his shoulder. With his other hand, he retrieved Katona's Women's Championship belt and handed it to her.

"Of course," she replied, pulling back from him, their fingers still interlaced, "let's go."

"Good," replied Morrison, using that hand that grasped onto Katona's and stroked her cheek with his knuckles, making her melt, "let's go win it for the team."

Backstage segment: Jack Swagger, Teddy Long, and Katona

"Teddy, you HAVE to let me fight Morrison again for his World Heavyweight title," begged Jack Swagger to Teddy Long. The two of them were having a discussion in Long's office at the moment. Swagger had just lost his tag team match to the man who took his title and his girlfriend away from him and was obviously not in a good mood, "let me have a match Sunday at Bragging Rights!"

"I'm sorry, playa, but as Morrison is Smackdown's World Heavyweight Champion, he is already booked in a match for that night against RAW's WWE Champion Randy Orton," said Long, shaking his head, "you, in the meantime, are going to compete next week in a match against JTG for a spot on Team Smackdown for Bragging Rights. We gotta try and win it again this year. Can't stand that mystery general manager behind RAW."

"I don't care about the stupid tag team elimination match, Teddy," snapped Swagger, "I just want my World Heavyweight title match against Morrison next week."

"Didn't you already invoke your rematch clause at Hell in a Cell, playa?" asked Teddy curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"That doesn't count, Teddy," said Swagger quickly, obviously not wanting to be reminded of his failure to recapture the World Heavyweight Championship, "I wasn't prepared for that match. This time, I'll be ready to face Morrison and beat him so I can get my title _and_ Katona back."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," called Teddy.

Swagger eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock as the beautiful Katona stepped into the picture, holding her Women's Championship belt on her shoulder. She was still in her ring attire even though her match was long over.

"Hey there Katona," greeted Teddy cheerily. Swagger, on the other hand, was drooling at the sight of the gorgeous Diva.

"Hi Teddy," greeted Katona. She turned to Swagger. "Jack," she said bluntly, nodding briefly at him.

"Baby, did you come back to see me because you want to take me back?" asked Swagger flirtatiously, a smirk tugged on his face.

"Of course not," replied Katona, "did you ask yourself why I came to Teddy Long's office rather than your locker room?" The crowd burst into laughter. Katona ignored Swagger's frown and turned to Teddy.

"Teddy, I don't know if I can be captain of the Smackdown Divas team for the Divas tag team match for Bragging Rights," she explained, "Vickie Guerrero informed me over the phone that the mystery RAW GM contacted her and is requesting that I battle RAW's Divas Champion Melina at Bragging Rights. I can't be in two matches for the night! I'll be exhausted, and I'll cause Smackdown to lose a point if I'm too tired to compete in the tag team match!"

"Playa, I got that all taken care of, so chillax," said Teddy, "Vickie has informed me about this and Vince even contacted me about this as well, so you'll be fighting Melina at Bragging Rights. Since you can't be in the Smackdown Divas team, I've asked Beth Phoenix to take your place in the meantime. She's already got Natalya, Gail Kim, and Tiffany to take on RAW captain Maryse, the Bella twins, and Katie Lea at Bragging Rights."

"Thank you so much for clarifying all of this confusion, Teddy," replied Katona, nodding.

"Wait, Teddy, what about me? When am I going to get my championship match?" asked Swagger annoyingly.

"Playa, I already told you. You had your chance and you failed to make it. All you have to do is wait for #1 Contender's tournament, which you will be competing in the Smackdown after Bragging Rights," said Teddy.

"Tell me more about this tournament, Teddy," said Swagger, even though his eyes were locked on Katona.

"Four matches will take place that Friday. The winners will proceed onto the semi-finals, which take place the week after. And the winners of the semi-finals matches will face each other for the #1 Contender's spot," explained Teddy, "I've already picked your opponent for your match. His name is The Masterpiece, Chris Masters."

Katona smirked at this. Swagger, however, cocked his head to one side and puffed up his chest. "I can take him, Teddy. I'll break his pathetic Master Lock and move on to the finals to defeat John Morrison to claim back my World Heavyweight title," Swagger turned to Katona and examined her from head to toe with a cocky smile on his face, "and baby, you and I will finally be back together again, and after I win that match, we can celebrate in my hotel room."

"Jack, even if you do beat John for the World Heavyweight title, it's still not going to make me come back to you," spat Katona bitterly, leaving Long's office and refusing to look back.

Swagger frowned as she left. The camera zoomed up close to his face screwed up in anger. "I'll have you back, Katona, whether you like it or not. And if beating John Morrison isn't enough to make you come back to me, I'll do whatever I can to make you become Mrs. Jack Swagger." 


	33. Romantic Birthday Surprise

**Chapter 33: Romantic 21st Birthday Surprise**

* * *

**Author's Note: I have to admit that the main part of this chapter is a little steamy…no it has nothing to do with John and Katharyn going at each other by the way, just read on to find out… **

_**Posted October 3rd, 2010: Happy Birthday to the Shaman of Sexy himself, John Morrison! 31 and still the sexiest man in the world in my eyes *squeals***_

* * *

October 11th, 2010: Toronto, Ontario, Canada

John's POV

Katharyn's birthday was coming soon. I needed to think of what to do for her. Beach? Nope, we're going to be in Vancouver at the time of her birthday, which means it's almost winter and too cold to go out in a bathing suit. Plus, I can always take her to the beaches in California – they've got some of the nicest beaches in the country. Maybe a dinner date, but I want to make her 21st birthday even more special than just a simple fancy dinner with her. I need to think of something to make her 21st birthday exceptionally memorable.

I've gone to the other guys for ideas on how to surprise my soon-to-be twenty-one year old girlfriend. Ideas ranged from the typical romantic candlelight dinner to the most obvious – a wild, steamy night in bed. Sure, as much as I think Katharyn is utterly irresistibly hot in bed, I don't think I'll put the pressure on her to do it again; from the first time, it seemed like she wasn't too confident to do it regularly. But that doesn't matter, when we make love is for Katharyn to decide.

Katharyn's out for the afternoon to make a public appearance with Montel at a nearby restaurant. In the meantime, I decided to blow off some steam at the gym with Truth and Jason until she gets back. I chatted with Jase as we both worked with the weights and helped spot each other.

"You look like you've got something on your mind, Hennigan," said Jase, "what's bugging you?"

I put down my weights after completing my first set of bicep curls and let out a sigh. "Katharyn's birthday is coming up, and I don't know what to do for her."

"You know, it's funny how two weeks ago, Katharyn was wondering the exact same thing for your birthday," laughed Jase, "and she definitely gave you the night of your life."

"I remember it like it all happened yesterday, man," I replied. So true. I wanted that night to repeat itself all over again, "anyway, back on topic. Could you help me think of any ideas on what to do for my girlfriend's 21st birthday?"

"Sex?" suggested Jason jokingly.

"Oh shut up, she already took my idea for my birthday," I replied, "plus I need it to be extremely memorable, since she's turning into a full-fledged adult. 21's a huge year, Jase. It has to be something extremely special, something that she'll remember forever."

"I could suggest taking her to the beach, but then again, it's autumn, and Vancouver is freezing cold at this time of the year," said Jason, "how about a late night picnic?"

"Again, Jase, the weather," I reminded him.

"Oh, right," said Jase, "well when I was married to my wife, I arranged a private massage session for her and she absolutely loved it. Maybe you could do that."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea," I said, "except I don't want to just leave her with some random person running their hands all over my girlfriend's bare back."

"I don't mean that kind of massage, dude," corrected Jase, "for your case, YOU could give her the massage."

"How am I supposed to get the massage table and all that stuff?" I asked, puzzled.

"I heard the hotel that we're staying in when we're in Vancouver can provide you with all the materials you need for a private couple's spa," said Jason, "you could do that for your girl's 21st birthday. Sounds more romantic than throwing her a big birthday party with everybody else around. Katharyn is far from the typical party girls who go to parties every single weekend. From what I've seen in your relationship with her so far, you two are currently having the ardent, amorous, passionate romance that revolves around your sentimental affection that you have for each other. A sultry massage is the perfect way to remind your girl that she's your queen."

Come to think of it, that was an excellent idea. I would love nothing more than to once again, give Katharyn the night of her life, in a different way of course. Our relationship has been nothing but loving, passionate, and romantic, and that's the kind of surprise I want to give to my angel for her 21st birthday – something that she'll remember forever.

Immediately, I began pouring questions all over Jase about the birthday massage idea, wanting to know each and every single detail on how to make this special birthday surprise for Katharyn a success.

* * *

October 14th, 2010: Calgary, Alberta, Canada

Katharyn's POV

"Oh my God, hi Katona, I love you," gushed fan no. 310, standing next to me to take a picture with me. I signed a picture of myself that the fan had brought to get my autograph. _God I look fat, _I thought to myself, looking at a studio picture of me in my ring attire.

I've been spending this entire week making appearance after appearance, being the WWE Women's Champion. My title belt was sitting on the table, the gold plate gleaming underneath the light. I was extremely exhausted; I was completely busy all of Tuesday, not only filming Smackdown tapings in the evening, but in the day, I had to make two appearances at different places, and the day after that, I was called to a local pro wrestling telecast for an interview about my in-ring character and all the other details they wanted to know about me. And last night, just when I thought I could take a break, Teddy informed me that Beth had to pull out of an autograph signing session because she fell sick and wanted me to be her replacement, therefore forcing me to cancel my dinner date with John that night. And then after today, we're heading down to Lethbridge for a house show tomorrow night, and after _that_, we're flying to Vancouver for a few days. And after _that_ finishes, we're back in the USA for Smackdown tapings in Seattle. Busy schedule.

Being the WWE Women's Champion isn't as fun as it seemed. Sure, it felt really, really awesome when you just defeated the previous champion and obtained their belt in front of a huge live crowd, but the only flipside to being paid more and getting more recognition is that you've got to be everywhere making public appearances and being featured on radio shows and telecasts and all that stuff. No wonder Michelle was often away during her reign as champ.

Autograph signings are a great way to know the kind of fans that are following you, but at the same time, it's extremely overwhelming, especially if you have to sit in the same chair for three hours, signing autograph after autograph, taking picture after picture with fans. I definitely want to be as friendly as possible to each and every single fan that shows up, but think about how creepy it is for some random person you have never met before in your life knowing a lot of things about you that you don't even realize. It also feels really strange for thousands of fans to call you 'Katona' instead of 'Katharyn'.

As warm and sweet I try to be despite my groggy and tired state, this was basically how a 15 second meeting goes with each fan at every single meet-and-greet session:

_Me: Hi!_

_Fan: Hey Katona._

_Me: What's your name?_

_Fan: (gives name)_

_Me: (Insert name here), how are you doing?_

_Fan: I'm fine/good/great, (insert compliment here)_

_Me: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it_

_Fan: Can I get your autograph?/Could you sign my (insert object here)_

_Me: Sure, no problem_

_(Goes to sign autograph; writes 'To [insert name here], from Katona')_

_Fan: Thank you_

_Me: You're welcome, (insert name here), have a good day/evening!_

Basically after that, the process repeats itself over, and over, and over again.

Story of my autograph-signing session days.

Exciting, isn't it? Oh yeah, it's so much fun to repeat the same thing over and over and over again for what feels like a hundred billion times.

Wondering why I'm so sarcastic now? Because I'm fucking tired. I'm so exhausted I could collapse this very minute. I did my best to hide my fatigue from the endless line of fans waiting for me to sign whatever they had for me to put my signature on. Not to mention the constant supply of black Sharpies that I use to sign autographs, although I really like it when fans bring their own sparkly glitter pens for me to use and make their autographs pretty.

I glanced down at my watch whilst signing a teenager's shirt. Sigh. It's only three o'clock. Only an hour more of signing autographs to go. My right hand was already aching from the past two hours of writing the same thing over and over again. Yes, two hours, and I haven't had a single break yet. I don't even have two seconds to check my phone for any missed calls. I bet the majority of those calls are from John.

I wish John were here now. I find it unfair that WWE has to separate me and John so often when we're making public appearances. For example, one day I would have autograph signings, and when I don't have any public appearances to make, John would be off busy with his meet-and-greet sessions all by himself.

Thankfully, our busy schedules haven't deteriorated our romance. Whenever I'm out for public appearances without John, he texts me several messages to tell me how much he loves and misses me and even sends me cute, romantic sayings that make my heart flutter. Even when I'm not with him, he's still the sweetest boyfriend in the world.

John is my dream boyfriend come true. I'm still amazed at the fact that I even ended up with such a loving and caring man like John. He was the perfect model of my dream guy – sweet, loyal, trustworthy, compassionate, loving, affectionate, treats me like a queen, and not to mention his chiseled features and oh-so-handsome face. He possessed everything I liked about my perfect man – in looks, in personality, in interests, everything. I actually pictured my dream guy to have long brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes, a million dollar smile, and god-like muscles; no joke. And one glorious day comes by and there I meet him – my perfect man, my dream guy, my ideal soulmate.

And now, I'm currently in a romantic relationship with this guy and am crazily in love with him.

Thank you, God, for making all of my dreams come true. I could never ask for a more flawless man than John Randall Hennigan.

I can't wait to see him once I'm over with the endless autograph-signings.

* * *

October 17th, 2010: Late Night Announcement

"Are you serious, Teddy? I thought I had the day off today!" I exclaimed in shock to Teddy over the phone. I was standing on the balcony outside my hotel room, talking to Teddy on the phone. It was nearly 10pm and I was exhausted and in desperate need of sleep, yet I had to answer this phone call from Teddy.

"I'm sorry, Kathie, but the idiot organizers at the arena told me that Wednesday's booked for some stupid pop singer that's coming to town to give a concert, and even though you were already scheduled to be there first, the assholes decided to give way to Justin Bieber and shove us out of our spot in favor of his full day autograph meet-and-greet session and concert," said Teddy, shaking his head, "it's not my fault, playa. Those idiots think that eleven-year-old will give them more money than us. And because that kid's crew claims that they've only got Wednesday to play here, they moved your spot to tomorrow afternoon."

Fuck that kid who sings like a girl. Way to make me work on my birthday when I was supposed to have a day off in the first place. "Teddy, can't you get the arena staff to make that Bieber girl sing on a different day?" I asked.

"I tried my best, playa," said Teddy disappointingly, "but for those idiots, it's all about the money. They don't care if someone else who's giving them a sum of money already has their spot for their employee; if another screwed up organizer comes by and tells them Britney Spears is in town on the very same day, they'll shove WWE out of the way in favor of Britney."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry, playa. I truly am. I'll give you the week off to make up for this sudden, last-minute change," offered Teddy.

"Thanks so much, Teddy," I thanked him, "goodnight."

"'Night, playa."

I put down the phone and let out a frustrated sigh. To hell with Justin Bieber for making me work on my birthday.

I stared out at the city scene, the night-lights lighting up the city of Vancouver. From the view of my hotel room balcony, it looked like a pattern of bright dots, and the headlights from cars driving below resembled fireflies. I was only wearing a lacy chemise and matching cheeky panties, even though it was freezing cold outside, but the cold wasn't bothering me. I was too busy trying to clear my mind of my busy schedule, however the crestfallen news of me having to work on my 21st birthday all because of Justin Bieber was bothering me. I know I sound selfish, but I've been extremely exhausted and was in desperate need for a break, and I haven't been in a good mood lately because of my hectic work schedule that's been keeping me awake.

I couldn't help but sink into John's strong, muscular arms wrapping around me and his bare chest pressing up against my back. I was so frustrated with my thoughts I hadn't heard him get up from the bed and check on me.

"You alright, love?" he asked concernedly, planting a kiss on my cheek and holding me tighter and closer to his warm body.

I turned my head and gave him a small smile, assuring him that I was feeling fine. "You sure you're not cold?" he asked softly, rubbing his hands along my waist.

"It's fine, John. I appreciate your concern," I replied, nodding my head.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay, love," he said sweetly, kissing me gently on the lips. I smiled when he pulled back.

"It's so sweet of you to be worried," I said, lifting up my arm and caressing his face lovingly.

"That's because I love you, beautiful," he cooed. He turned me around so that I was facing him. He laid a gentle kiss, holding me close. I smiled. John always knew how to make me feel better. That was one of the main reasons why I love him.

"Now, let's head back to bed and get a good night's sleep, love," he said, picking me up in his arms and carrying me back to the bed. I giggled as he swooped me up bridal style and brought me back to the bed. He laid me down gently and kneeled down, giving me a sweet, goodnight kiss before joining me by my side.

* * *

October 18th, 2010: Surprise Waiting in the Hotel Room

_Thank God it's all over. Now I can head back to my hotel room and take a nice long bath_, I though to myself, as I flagged for a cab back to the hotel after four and a half hours long of doing nothing but signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. My hand was aching from signing the same thing over and over and over again, whilst I was about to go blind from the millions of flashing lights from cameras.

I decided to go check my phone for any missed calls or texts I may have received during the autograph signing sessions. Just as I was about to reach for my phone in my pocket, my special ring tone for John, 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden, went off. I smiled and checked the message:

_Can't wait till you get back, love. I miss you. Once you get back to the hotel, before you go up to the room, go to the Front Desk and collect something from them._

Hmmm, I wonder what I'm going to get from the front desk of the hotel.

"Miss Katharyn Lincoln?" asked the lady at the front desk when I approached her, "someone left this for you." She passed me a small little gold box that was wrapped in gold ribbon along with a matching card.

"Oh!" I said, "thank you."

I walked over to where there were some unoccupied armchairs and opened the box to find a big, fat strawberry that was coated in milk and white chocolate. I giggled. Awww, what a cute strawberry. It's going to taste so good in my mouth. I turned to the card and opened it as I took a bite out of the strawberry.

_Love, once you get this note and finish your little treat, come back up to the room for more. I'll be waiting with another surprise…_

Oooh, I wonder what surprise John has in store for me in the room. I finished my strawberry and headed upstairs, anxious to find out what I was to expect later…

John's POV

I quickly set up everything in place – lit scented candles that smelled of vanilla, chocolate coated strawberries ready to go, organic natural massage oils that came from palm, and a sack of red rose petals sitting by the counter of the bathroom. I made sure the towels were set nicely on the bed and that I hadn't bought too many strawberries – I was planning to order dinner from room service as the next part of my romantic 21st birthday surprise for Katharyn and I didn't want to give her a stomachache from eating too much.

I was feeling extremely anxious, hoping that Katharyn hadn't been caught in a traffic jam or something on the way back from the arena. It was nearly seven and still she wasn't here yet even though I texted her about fifteen minutes ago. I hope the chocolate on that strawberry I left at the front desk for Katharyn hasn't melted yet in that box; I'm scared that if she opens that box, she'll see a strawberry sitting in a pool of melted chocolate.

No, wait, we're in freezing cold Vancouver, for God's sake, not California. Plus it's almost winter. The chances of a chocolate-coated strawberry melting in fifteen minutes during nearly winter are much lower than the chances of it melting during a warmer day.

I laid a lovely red rose by the doorway along with a note telling her to get undressed and lie on the bed.

Just as I walked over to the kitchenette that was hidden from view of the front doorway, I heard the door click. With that, I took the bowl of chocolate-coated strawberries out of the fridge along with the rose petals. I heard Katharyn gasp at the sight of the dimly lit room. From the corner of my eye, I saw her pick up the rose that lay on the ground, and smiled to myself when I heard her adorable giggle.

I silently unbuttoned my collared shirt and slipped it off so that I was only wearing my jeans. I quickly glanced to see if Katharyn was ready. I had to stop myself from gasping in awe when I saw her lying on the bed with nothing on, her blue green eyes illuminating from the candlelight, her fingers softly stroking the rose. I stepped out of the kitchenette and made my way towards her, my heart thumping like crazy.

She turned her head and her gorgeous Swarovski crystal eyes lit up, changing from its usual green to a sparkling, sky blue. She smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help but grin back. Katharyn crawled over to the other end of the bed and greeted, "Hey there, handsome."

"Hello there, my beautiful birthday girl," I said soothingly, my eyes fixated on her curvaceous, shapely figure, a smile tugging on my face.

"Exactly what do you have in store for my birthday?" she asked sweetly.

"You'll find out soon, love," I replied. I fed her a strawberry and kissed her lovingly, "lie down on your stomach and close your eyes," I whispered into her ear. I took one of the towels and laid it over her behind. I quickly went to retrieve the sack of rose petals. I stuck my hand into the red, velvet sack, scooping out a handful of petals and scattering them down her back and around her head so that she could inhale the lovely scent of the rose petals.

As soon as the rose petals were all set, I rubbed my hands with scented oil and got to work. I ran my hands down her bare back, making sure I got all the right places. I'm pretty new to this kind of stuff, but thanks to a video that Jason sent on how to give a massage, I soon got it handily. I heard Katharyn let out a relaxed sigh, indicating that I was doing a good job. I decided to take my time with each part of her body.

I applied some more oil into my hands and moved them up to her neck. Starting from the nape of her neck, I moved my hands down, making circles with my thumbs. I worked my way back up her neck a few times before moving my hands so that my thumbs were on one side of her neck whilst my fingers were on the other. I squeezed them softly, repeating this a few times. Katharyn let out a relaxing sigh as I laid a gentle kiss on her neck before moving down to her back once again.

"Oh, John," Katharyn moaned in pleasure.

I ran my fingers along her shoulder blade and down her spine and down to her lower neck. I wiped off some excess oil from her back and used my nose to caress down her back, at the same time taking a whiff of the natural scent of the massage oil. I slowly trailed kisses down her smooth back and rubbed her sides gently at the same time.

My hands soon reached her butt. I smirked and softly removed the towel that covered her butt cheeks. I felt her body warm up and I chuckled softly. I massaged both cheeks using my fingertips in small circular motions before squeezing one of them, causing her to let out a small squeak. I couldn't help but laugh softly. Once I was done massaging her butt cheeks, I ran my fingertips up to the tailbone area and then back down on her sides, making circles with my hands. I made those circles smaller and smaller until I reached the center of the cheeks. As soon as I was finished, I gently bit down on one of her cheeks, which made Katharyn let out another adorable squeal.

"Turn around, love," I whispered into her ear, licking her earlobe.

Katharyn flipped over so that her stomach was facing up and she was lying on her back. I straddled her and rubbed my cheek against hers. I moved my head towards her ear and licked it gently, causing her to moan my name again. Then, I moved my head to the other side of her neck and began sucking on it. I felt her hands touch the back of neck and rub it softly. I moved my head back so that I was facing Katharyn's gorgeous features and captured her lips for a searing, passionate kiss. I held her arms above her head as I continued to kiss her. I moved down her throat and onto her collarbone, where I sucked on her sweet spot.

"John," she sighed pleasurably.

I took my lips away from her collarbone and took one of her hands. I got off of Katharyn and applied a drop of oil into her palm. With my thumbs, I spread the oil and stroked her palm. I did the same with her other hand. After I was done with both hands, I got on top of Katharyn once again.

On my way down to her stomach, which was my next spot, I teasingly licked and kissed her exposed breasts, before moving my hands to her toned stomach. I slowly moved my fingertips in wide circles around her stomach, from the waist around the side and chest. My circles became smaller and smaller until I was now circling her belly button. I repeated this, swirling in the other direction. Once I was done, I kissed down her stomach and rubbed my body against hers, causing her to toss back her head and groan my name again.

I applied some more oil to my hands and began to work on her smooth legs. Starting at the knee, I moved my hands up to her waist and back down to her thigh in long strokes, going up in the center and returning down to her sides. I got off of Katharyn and moved to one side, grasping her thigh in my hands, and kneaded them so that my thumbs and fingers came together, moving my hands up and down her thigh. I repeated this on her other leg. After that, she flipped over so that I could work on the back of her legs. I grasped her lower leg and moved up her calf, using my thumbs to massage in small circles. I went up to the back of the knee and back down again, repeating this a few times before moving on to the other leg and doing the same thing.

As soon as I was done with her shapely legs, I trailed my kisses down her legs until I reached her feet, and got started on them. As I rubbed her feet, I glanced up at Katharyn, who was flashing me the most beautiful smile in her world and was gazing at me with her stunning crystal blue eyes. I felt as though I was about to float up to Cloud Nine.

I got up once I had massaged her feet and took a towel and wiped off all the oil from Katharyn's body. I tossed the towel aside and hopped onto the bed. I pulled Katharyn onto my lap and cupped her cheeks, finding myself lost in her gorgeous blue eyes, staring into them for what felt like an eternity. We leaned in for a kiss, my hands going up and down her bare back and onto her butt whilst hers rested on my rock hard chest.

"John, that was the most amazing massage I have ever gotten in my life," breathed Katharyn dreamily, "thank you so much for doing all of this for me. This is the best birthday present anyone has given me."

"Anything for you, love," I replied, pecking her on the lips, "I'll order dinner. Go get changed, love."

Once we were done with room service dinner, I walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a cute little chocolate cupcake, stuck two big candles and a little one on it and lit them. I brought it over on a plate to Katharyn, who giggled adorably at the sight of the small cupcake. I sat down on the couch and pulled Katharyn, who was holding the plate, onto my lap.

"Happy birthday, love," I whispered into her ear.

Katharyn turned and kissed me before blowing out the candles. After Katharyn and I shared her birthday cake, we spent the rest of the night in bed, holding each other lovingly in each other's arms.

"John, I could never ask for any birthday present more amazing and romantic like tonight," she said sweetly, caressing my face affectionately, "thank you for everything that you did for me."

"I wanted to make it as memorable as possible, love," I replied back, "when you grow older, I want you to remember this forever."

"I will, John. I most definitely will."

No sooner had Katharyn fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled, silently congratulating myself as I ran my fingers through her angel hair. That was fun, even though I was the one giving her the massage. I should do this for her again next year. 


	34. A Nice, Steamy Warm Up

**Chapter 34: A Nice, Steamy Warm-Up**

* * *

***Author's Note: Chapter 34 and 35 will be taking place at the Bragging Rights pay-per-view show. This part talks about what happens backstage, while the next one will mostly be what they show on TV and the matches that take place at Bragging Rights. Enjoy part 1 of the Bragging Rights chapters for now!***

_Credits to GoldenGirl1920 for helping me out with ideas for the story! You guys are more than welcome to send me any suggestions for this story or even one-shot requests!_

_Thank you Bubbly-Soda, PSNC100502, and littleone999 for your lovely reviews, by the way :)_

_

* * *

_

October 24th, 2010: Bragging Rights PPV

Ah, another pay-per-view to take up our entire weekend. Only this time, it's the _second_ pay-per-view show for the month. So far, this month has been nothing but busy, busy, busy. At the beginning we had Hell in a Cell, followed by a whole slew of house shows. Now we've got Bragging Rights. To be honest, I have no idea why there are TWO pay-per-views in one month rather than just one.

John and I had just arrived at the arena and settled all of our things in the locker room we were sharing. In case you're wondering why I'm not using the Divas one, it's because John actually requested that the two of us use the same locker room, and being championship holders, we have our own private locker room until we lose them at some point.

Tonight, I, Smackdown's WWE Women's Champion, am scheduled to face RAW's Divas Champion Melina in a match tonight. If I were to win, I would give a win for Smackdown. I think Smackdown's supposed to win this year's Bragging Rights just like last year, but I'm not sure.

Speaking of Melina, I have to admit that I'm feeling a little anxious about facing her in a match. She used to be pretty friendly with me and kept in touch with me after I drafted to Smackdown, but since I started hanging with John, that has all changed. I've asked her several times whether she's mad at me or not, but obviously I got no reply from her. I was also concerned about what was going to happen in the ring. I've faced Melina in the ring several times before, and she can get extremely stubborn if she's facing someone she doesn't like. Props to Candice, who hates Melina, for informing me of this when I first came to RAW.

I had gone to the costume room to collect John's ring attire as well as my own ring attire – it was the same bikini top/bra underneath with the capris and boots, but the colors were gold and silver, and instead of the intricate flower design on the top left of the capris, there was a black eagle on the bikini top and where the flower design was usually supposed to be. This time, my boots were going to be black and gold to match my outfit.

The lady in charge of all our ring attire handed me a package labeled 'Katona – Black/Gold/Silver', as well as a sparkling silver and white fur coat and matching wrestling tights. I thanked her and was just about to turn and leave when I heard a voice call my name.

"Well, if it isn't the new WWE Women's Champion, Katona," sneered Melina. She was already dressed in her red and blue ring attire.

"Hi Melina," I greeted, trying to be a little friendly.

"Looks like we'll be facing each other tonight, huh?" said Melina, cocking her head to one side. I noticed that instead of the usual, cheery expression she had whenever she saw me, she was glaring at me like I did something wrong.

"Of course," I replied, "didn't expect to face you in a match for a long time."

"I'm going to kill you out there, Katharyn," sneered Melina, "you're going to pay for everything that you did."

I frowned. "What the hell did I do to make you pissed?" I demanded.

"Don't pretend that you don't know, _princess_," snapped Melina, "you know exactly what you did."

"Did what?" I asked, annoyed. What the hell was Melina's problem?

"Do you not realize that John Hennigan is _mine_, not yours?"

"Oh, so _that's_ your problem," I scoffed, "since when was he yours?"

"Since 2004, when I became his girlfriend."

"Well I won't deny the fact that you were his ex, Melina, but just because you used to date him doesn't mean he belongs to you," I said.

Melina stepped in closer, glaring at me angrily. "Well you have no right to take my man away from me without my permission."

"What the hell is your problem with me and John dating?"

"My problem is that you don't deserve my Johnny. You took my man away from me and you're going to pay for that. You know very well that he likes me more than he'll ever like you."

I don't think I have ever seen Melina like this before. Now she was really starting to piss me off. Can't she just accept that fact that John has moved on from her a long time ago?

"Look Melina, you're not dating John anymore. He's moved on, and so should you," I pointed out.

I don't think I should've said that, because almost instantly, Melina shoved me, causing me to nearly drop the stuff I was carrying.

"Don't tell me what to do, _Britney_," spat Melina, "Johnny is _mine_. He's not yours. He's mine! You don't deserve him, and he doesn't deserve you. I think you should be the one who moves on. Back off of my man and stay away from him, you bitch."

"What did you just call me?" I asked, bewildered.

"I said _back off of my man, and stay away from him, you bitch!_" yelled Melina, shoving me even harder.

I stumbled back. Everyone in the room was staring at us now. Deciding not to cause any more commotion, I turned my heel and left the room.

"_I'm not through with you, bitch! I'm going to kill you out there! I'm going to beat you, and Johnny will be mine again! Oh just you wait till I embarrass you out there in front of everyone in the arena!"_

Eugh, what the hell is her problem? For a second there, I almost mistook her for Drew McIntyre. Funny, because Drew has a problem with John dating me, and Melina has a problem with me dating John. How ironic.

October 24th, 2010: Pre-match Warm-Up

I returned back to where John was waiting for me in our private locker room. John helped me take the large heap of ring attire I held in my hands. I shut the door and let out a sigh.

"Love, what's wrong?" asked John, noticing my frustrated expression. He ran over to my side and sat down on the couch, pulling me in so that I was sitting on his lap.

"Melina," I breathed.

John's expression turned dark. "What did she do, love?"

"She got all in my face because she sees me as a threat. She thinks I stole you away from her and all that bullshit," I replied, "what is her problem? I thought you were long over her?"

"I am, love," he replied, "Melina is just like that when it comes to relationships. She gets extremely possessive when it comes to boyfriends. Believe me, I know from experience. Once she gets a guy, she acts like that guy is her property and she owns him and stuff."

"And this came from the woman who cheated on her ex by sleeping with Batista and other random guys you hardly even know," I added.

"Exactly," replied John, "love, don't let Melina bother you. When she gets controlling, she becomes extremely bitchy. Whatever she says about you not deserving me is entirely false, because I love you more than anything in the world. I don't love Melina anymore because of what she did to me, and she knows that. Personally I think she hasn't fully gotten over the breakup yet, even though that happened years ago. Katharyn, you know that I love you. You know that I'll never leave your side no matter what, even if there's a jealous, rampaging Melina skulking around."

I giggled as John pulled me in for a loving, passionate kiss. It felt so wonderful every single time our lips touched. It set off a spark within me, lighting a fire within my heart, setting off my sensual side.

I smirked against our kiss and hopped off of John's lap, stepping away from him teasingly. "Oooh, playing hard to get huh, love?" he said seductively, as he walked over to where I had opened the package that contained my ring attire. I motioned for him to stop, and he did so miraculously. I loved that I could do that to him. I knew his eyes were locked onto mine as I stripped my shirt off right before his very eyes. I saw a sexy smirk tug on his face. I walked towards him, placing my hands on his chest and gently pushing him back onto the couch before straddling him on his lap. John immediately got the message and pulled me back into a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

As our tongues danced in our mouths, I unbuttoned his shirt. He helped slide off his shirt without breaking the kiss and tossed it aside. I let go of the fiery kiss and trailed my lips down his jaw and throat, across his chest, and down to where his god-like six-pack was exposed. I began leaving a trail of kisses on his upper torso, making him moan my name in pleasure. I licked them seductively and that only made him groan louder. I felt his hands slide down onto my waist where my leggings were. He slid them off along with my lacy black panties.

I kissed his pecs and stroked them gently with my fingertips. "Oh, baby," moaned John sensually. I smiled at him seductively and licked down his six-pack until I reached the top of his jeans. I undid his belt, throwing it aside, as I felt John's warm hands moving up and down my back. I felt John's hands reach the clasp of my black lace bra as I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. With one swift move, my bra was gone. John lifted his hips up so I could remove his jeans and boxers at the same time.

I felt John pull me up so that I was above him and the next thing I knew, John's hot mouth had closed over my right breast, swirling his tongue around it and sucking on the finest tip of my breast. In retaliation, I moved my hand down to his manhood and stroked his length teasingly, causing him to groan in pleasure. John moved his head back up and captured my lips in his again. I broke that one too and we both began sucking on each other's necks.

"Mmmm, baby, you're so hot," John whispered into my ear seductively, rubbing his body against me before slipping in between my legs. I now felt all of John inside of me, and I was starting to slip. John gripped his hands on my hips while I clutched my hands on his shoulders. He held me as he rocked his hips against mine, helping me find my rhythm, "I wish we could stay like this forever, love. Just the two of us making love in each other's arms."

"Oh, John," I groaned, tossing my head back, my hair cascading down my back like a waterfall. I could feel my release approaching soon. I was going to reach my breaking point, and so was John. I grinded my hips against his, making him moan my name. I started slipping again. John pulled me up so that I was facing him, his brown eyes fired up with so much lust, desire, passion and love. He ran his fingers through my hair and then moved that hand to cup my cheek. Our lips met again for a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Katharyn," he groaned against the kiss. I felt a wave of ecstasy wash over me and I wanted to scream his name, but John put his mouth over mine to silence me just in time as we hit our breaking points. He let go inside of me as I felt my release hit. I collapsed onto his chest, panting heavily, listening to John's heart pounding like crazy in his chest. I looked up at him and saw that John was breathing at the same rate I was. He slowly formed his mouth into a smile, his forehead soaked with sweat. I ran my hand through his brown hair as he caressed my cheek gently with his knuckles.

"I love you so much, baby," he whispered, wiping off the sweat on my forehead and kissing my temple. My head was rested on his shoulder and my hands were still gripping onto his shoulders. He put his hand under my chin and lifted it up so that I was looking at him.

"I love you too, John," I replied, pecking him on the lips.

"Love, I don't know what made you bring out your sexy side, but I definitely liked it," said John, wiggling his eyebrows, making me giggle. I got off of him and he pulled himself out of me.

"Should we get dressed?" I asked, walking over to where our ring attire lay abandoned for the past hour or so.

"Which way? The quick, easy way, or the other way?" asked John seductively, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I think I can take the other way, Johnny," I replied.

Suddenly, I felt John's arms swoop me up. He carried me over back to the couch and laid me down. He went to go retrieve our ring attire that lay on the countertop and placed it on the coffee table. After putting on his boxer briefs, John moved over to where my legs were and began rubbing up and down my calf, kissing and licking at my skin. He slowly moved his hands up and down my legs. He picked up my black lace panties from the ground and slid them on me. He kissed his way up my thighs and up my navel and trailed his kisses up my stomach. He climbed on top of me, pinning my arms above my head. I giggled and we both leaned in for a kiss.

John lifted my upper body up with one arm as we continued kissing. He moved his other hand to my breasts and began massaging them individually. I moaned against the kiss and I felt him smile back. Still not breaking the kiss, he reached an arm over to the coffee table and retrieved my silver bra. He released the kiss and helped me put on my bra. He clasped the front hooks together and then ducked his head down to lick my cleavage.

I giggled as I felt John's tongue glide along my exposed cleavage, my hands running through his smooth, brown hair. I loved the feeling of being dressed by my lover. John and I had never been like this before, but we're always up to try something new. I let out a sigh as John sucked on my upper chest, leaving a red mark.

I rolled off the couch and retrieved John's wrestling tights from the table and bent down to where his legs were. He stepped his two feet into them and I pulled them up, securing them nicely. At the same time, John's hands wandered down my back and into my butt, squeezing them lightly. He retreated his hand and grabbed my capris, helping me put them on as well. Once my capris were secure, John kissed up my stomach, making circles with his tongue and teasing me with the light brush of his fingers on my waist.

John took both of our wrestling boots from the boxes they were in and helped me put them on as I helped him put his boots on as well. Lastly, John took my black and gold bikini top. He helped tie the strings around my neck and on my back before planting a kiss on the side of my neck. He continued to suck on my neck as his arms wrapped around my waist. I giggled and stroked his face. I turned my head to meet his lips one last time.

"Love, we should dress each other more often," said John, his forehead resting against mine, "I love it when we do these things together."

"Me too," I replied, "I love you, John."

"Katharyn, you have no idea how much I love you like crazy," said John. He reluctantly let go of my waist and went to put on his elbow pads and wristbands. He also took my armbands and elbow pads and helped me put them on.

"Oh, I think I do," I replied teasingly.

"Really? How do you know?" asked John, curls forming at the ends of his smiling expression.

"Because it's half as much as I'm in love with you," I said, running my hands down his abs once again. I was pleased to hear John taking in a deep breath as I did this.

"Oh God, love, have I ever told you how much that turns me on?" he breathed.

"Maybe," I giggled, kissing his pecs before leaning my head against his. John brought us over to the couch, where we continued to kiss passionately before Jason came knocking on our door informing us that we needed to be up in fifteen minutes.


	35. Bragging Rights

**Chapter 35: Bragging Rights**

* * *

***Author's Note: Okay guys, here is the second part of the two Bragging Rights chapters. It's mostly matches and segments that take place during the pay-per-view, so it's kinda like a Smackdown chapter, however there's a little twist to the end... Enjoy for now whilst I process my thoughts…***

_Thank you to littleone999 for your lovely review :)_

**P.S. Feel free to send any requests for one-shots or suggestions to contribute to this story!**

_

* * *

_

October 24th, 2010: John Morrison (Smackdown World Heavyweight Champion) versus Randy Orton (RAW WWE Champion) 

The familiar sound of the special effects guitar blasted through the arena as everyone in attendance stood up and cheered for Smackdown's World Heavyweight Champion, John Morrison. The Shaman of Sexy himself emerged from behind the Titantron, wearing his signature glamorous fur coat and holding his World Heavyweight title belt in his hand. John Morrison posed in slow motion for the crowd as fireworks erupted behind him.

"The following match is an interpromotional match between Smackdown's World Heavyweight Champion, and RAW's WWE Champion! First, making his way to the ring, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 215 pounds, representing Smackdown, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, John Morrison!" announced Smackdown ring announcer Tony Chimel.

Morrison did his thing on the turnbuckle, posing for the cheering crowd, displaying his gleaming title belt proudly. He smiled at the pumped up crowd and jumped off of the turnbuckle, listening to the cheers amplify as he took off his coat to reveal his godlike features.

Morrison stood in the ring, watching the stage, awaiting his opponent to emerge…

_I hear voices in my head_

_They counsel me they understand_

_They talk to me_

It seemed as though the roof of the arena had been blown off when 'Voices' by Rev Theory, boomed through the speakers. Every single person in the arena was on their feet, screaming as loudly as they could, making it seem as though the arena had actually exploded as the Viper, Randy Orton, appeared on the stage, his WWE Championship belt slung on his shoulder. The fact that he was coated in body oil made his double sleeve tattoos more obvious and enhanced his chiseled muscles.

"And his opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 240 pounds, representing RAW, he is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" announced RAW's ring announcer Justin Roberts.

Despite currently being the most loved Superstar of the WWE, Orton did not stop along the way to the ring to hi-five fans and kiss babies. His character was meant to be serious and focused, yet the audience was in love with the vicious Viper Randy Orton. Even though they were good friends outside of the ring, John Morrison knew that Randy was an animal in the ring. He knew that an RKO could cost him the win for Smackdown. He was sure to be careful, as Randy Orton was one of the most talented wrestlers in the ring, and definitely one of the most aggressive. However, both Morrison and Orton were restraining to smile at each other and shake hands and cause them to break out of character, something that should never be done at a pay-per-view.

The referee signaled for the bell to ring, staring the match. Morrison and Orton circled each other, not breaking eye contact. Cautiously, Morrison and Orton approached each other slowly, but once their hands touched, they quickly locked into a grapple, neither side coming out on top yet. Orton got Morrison into a headlock, but Morrison was able to push Orton away and once again they locked into a front grapple.

The strong front grapple gives Orton, the more muscular of the two, an advantage to push Morrison into the corner. Orton hits Morrison several times before Morrison is able to dodge and switch positions so that Orton was now in the corner. Morrison lays a couple of hits on Orton, and Irish whips Orton into the opposite corner. Morrison attempts to hit a running clothesline onto Orton but Orton is able to move out of the way and dodge Morrison's incoming attack. Orton kicks Morrison in the gut, and hits an inverted suplex on Morrison.

Morrison quickly gets up and dodges an incoming running clothesline from Orton. As Orton rebounds off the ropes, Morrison pulls off a magnificent spinning heel kick, making the crowd go wild. Morrison tries to pick Orton up to Irish whip him again, but Orton counters it and puts Morrison in a rear naked choke.

Morrison struggles to break out of the submission hold. Slowly, he gets up, and starts hitting Orton repeatedly in the abdomen until Orton's back hits the ropes. Morrison once again Irish whips Orton, but before Morrison can strike, Orton hits a shoulder block, sending Morrison onto the ground again. As Orton rebounds off the ropes to hit a knee drop onto Morrison's face, Morrison is able to kip-up in time and once again hits a spinning heel kick to counter Orton. Morrison goes for the cover but Orton kicks out at one.

Morrison tries to pick up Orton, who counters with a sitout jawbreaker, stunning Morrison temporarily. Orton sees this as a chance to hit his signature inverted headlock backbreaker on Morrison. Orton goes for the cover and Morrison kicks out at two.

Orton begins to circle the fallen Morrison, stomping repeatedly, vintage Orton style, as the crowd went insane. Orton goes for one last knee drop, but Morrison is able to roll out of the way to dodge that knee drop. Morrison gets up and wrenches Orton's arm in an armlock, then hits a Russian legsweep on Orton. Now that Orton was on the ground, Morrison hits his signature breakdancing leg drop onto Orton's neck. He goes for the pin, but Orton counters this with a crucifix pin. Fortunately, Morrison is able to kick out of that counter pin.

The two competitors, despite having several failed pinned attempts, were still very active in the ring. Orton tries to hit a running clothesline, but Morrison dodges this and hits an STO backbreaker followed by a neckbreaker. Morrison tries for a pin but once again Orton kicks out at two. Morrison attempts to hit Orton with a standing shooting star press, but Orton lifts his knees up in time, failing the attempt. Orton rolls away and picks up Morrison, who was moaning in pain and flexing his back, and Irish whips Morrison into the ropes and hits a scoop slam.

The crowd was now on its feet. The Viper was beginning to coil for its attack…Suddenly, Orton began pounding his fists on the canvas in a push-up position, signifying the coming of a deadly _RKO_…

As Morrison got up, Orton attempts to hit the _RKO_, but Morrison is able to push Orton out of the way. With this, Morrison hits the spectacular _Flying Chuck_ on Orton. The crowd gasps in surprise. Morrison goes for the pin…

…but Orton kicks out at two and a half!

Everyone in the arena is screaming and cheering at this miraculous sight. Despite the impact on the head from the _Flying Chuck_, Orton was still able to stay in the match! Morrison lets out a sigh of frustration and tries to hit a running knee smash, but Orton dodges Morrison's incoming leg and rolls him up for a pin, but only gets a near-fall, as Morrison is able to escape the roll up.

Both opponents get up. Orton kicks Morrison in the abdomen and throws the fatigued Morrison into the corner. He hits a superplex from the top rope, sending Morrison's back crashing onto the canvas. Orton pulls up Morrison and hits a side headlock takeover, continuing his wrenching chinlock.

Morrison struggles to escape the chinlock, wrenching and writhing, his hands clutched onto Orton's arm. Morrison notices that there is a nearby rope, and tries stretching his leg to break the submission hold. Unfortunately, Orton notices this as well, and drags Morrison away from the ropes and towards the center of the ring, still keeping the painful chinlock around Morrison's neck.

Morrison elbows Orton repeatedly in the stomach, and then hits another elbow in the face, stunning Orton momentarily, and hits a swinging neckbreaker. Morrison tries to pin Orton, but Orton kicks out at a near-fall. Clearly frustrated, wanting this match to end as soon as possible, Morrison drags the fallen Orton by the corner ring post. He prepares to execute the _Starship Pain_…

…and just as Morrison is about to hit the _Starship Pain_, out of nowhere, Orton swiftly jumps up and hits an _RKO_ in mid-air! By now, the entire arena was going insane, every single person was on their feet! Orton goes for the pin…

…One…

…Two…

…THREE!

"Here is your winner, representing RAW as the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

Randy Orton stood triumphantly over his opponent, raising his title belt to the screaming spectators around him, smiling in victory. RAW's Apex Predator had struck another victim at Bragging Rights, gaining a win over the opposing team's Friday Night Delight.

Most unfortunately for Morrison, Randy Orton had picked up the win for Team RAW. With Smackdown's Intercontinental Champion Christian picking up a win against RAW'S United States Champion Evan Bourne earlier in the show, both RAW and Smackdown were tied with one win each. Three more matches were announced, one of them being the face-off involving Smackdown's Women's Champion Katona and RAW's Divas Champion Melina.

* * *

Katona (Smackdown's WWE Women's Champion) versus Melina (RAW's Divas Champion)

_So far, Smackdown is in the lead with 2 wins as opposed to RAW's sole win thanks to WWE Champion Randy Orton defeating Smackdown's World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison. Smackdown's two wins have been attained by Intercontinental Champion Christian defeating United States Champion Evan Bourne, as well as the Smackdown Divas team of Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Gail Kim, and Tiffany picking up a win in a tag team match against the RAW Divas team of Maryse, The Bellas, and Katie Lea. _

_At last year's Bragging Rights, Smackdown defeated RAW with 2 wins to 1. Smackdown hopes to add another Bragging Rights win to their record, while RAW is determined to beat Smackdown and pick up their first Bragging Rights win. Which brand will prevail in this battle of the brands?_

_The last three matches of the night will be the main event 6-on-6 tag team elimination match between Team Smackdown and Team RAW, an interpromotional match between Smackdown's Chris Jericho and RAW's John Cena, as well as Smackdown's WWE Women's Champion Katona facing off against RAW's Divas Champion Melina, the third of the three matches coming up next…_

"The following interpromotional Divas match is scheduled for one-fall! Making her way to the ring, from Los Angeles, California, representing RAW, she is the Divas Champion, Melina!"

Melina made her signature paparazzi entrance, red carpet rolled out on the ramp and several photographers following her about, as her screeching guitar entrance blasted through the speakers. The crowd booed her as Melina strutted down the red-carpet ramp, Divas Championship belt in hand; she had recently turned heel by attacking Mickie James backstage with jealousy. Melina captured the Divas Championship from Mickie at Hell in a Cell, and since then, her ego has inflated daily. Melina did her usual split entrance, which, despite her being a villain, amazed the crowd, as no Diva had such a spectacular entrance like Melina.

_Gimme a heeeellllllllll yeeeeaaaahhhhhh_

"And her opponent, from Surrey, England, representing Smackdown, she is the WWE Women's Champion, the High Flying Heavenly Angel, Katona!"

Every single boo changed into cheers and whistles, as the familiar sound of Rev Theory's 'Hell Yeah' replaced Melina's entrance music and Melina's Titantron video being replaced by several shots and videos involving a beautiful golden brown haired Diva. The same lovely Diva, better known to the WWE Universe as Katona, emerged from the stage, her Women's Championship belt wrapped around her waist, addressing the crowd.

Katona made her way to the end of the ramp, took the belt off from her waist, and raised it high as her signature fireworks erupted from the stage. Melina was glaring daggers at Katona, not taking her stern glare away from Katona as she watched her address the fans from the top of the ring post. The crowd cheered and whistled in delight as Katona raised her title belt in the air to display it to the jam-packed arena.

When Katona was about to step down from the turnbuckle, Melina restrained herself from the referee who was holding her back and immediately began her assault on the lovely Katona, who fell backwards in shock. The sound of the bell ringing followed to signify the start of the match. Instantly, Melina began stomping repeatedly onto Katona and then started choking her with her boot. The referee rushed over to the corner and warned Melina about possible disqualification, ordering her to release the choke and back off from the corner. Melina refused, and the referee swiftly began counting for disqualification. Melina let go at four and yelled, "Don't tell me what to do!"

Melina grabbed Katona by the hair and tossed her to the middle of the ring. She quickly climbed on top of Katona and began pulling at her hair, repeatedly slamming the back of Katona's head onto the canvas. Melina pulls Katona's head back up and starts pulling at her hair, causing Katona to scream loudly in pain. The referee counts for the DQ, but once again, Melina lets go at the four count, raising her hands and stepping off of Katona. Just at that moment, Katona was able to catch Melina off guard with an innovative Jujitsu sweep, causing Melina to get on the same position Katona was in earlier. Melina gets up quickly and the two Divas immediately lock in a grapple.

Katona is able to transition this grapple into an armlock, which she turns into an armlock hip toss. Melina gets up and is hit by a charging spear by Katona, who continues to beat her down. The referee orders Katona to get off of Melina and she does what she is told. However, Melina shoves Katona and begins throwing insults at her. Melina slaps Katona across the face, which causes the crowd to gasp in shock. Katona, also looking shocked, shoves Melina extremely hard in return. Melina attempts to slap Katona again, but Katona grabs Melina's hand just in time and executes another armlock hip toss on Melina.

Katona approaches Melina and puts her again in an armlock, wrenching her arm side to side, applying pressure on Melina's arm. Katona then hits a judo flip suplex onto Melina. Katona pulls Melina up and Irish whips her into a corner. After hitting and stomping on her repeatedly, Katona pulls off a spectacular springboard corner dropkick onto Melina. The crowd cheers loudly. Katona hits another low dropkick onto Melina, who is seated in the corner. Katona pulls Melina out of the corner and Irish whips her, but this time, Melina is able to counter this by sending Katona into the corner. Melina sets Katona up for a superplex, but Katona repeatedly elbows Melina and eventually pushes Melina off the ring post.

As soon as Melina gets up in recovery, Katona dives off the ring post and executes a beautiful diving hurricanrana onto Melina. Melina is thrown across the ring from the momentum of the hurricanrana and immediately gets up to face Katona. The two Divas lock in a grapple again, and Katona pushes Melina into the ropes and Irish whips her. Katona stands by to hit a spinebuster on Melina, but Melina kicks Katona in the face and hits a neckbreaker. Melina goes for the pin, but Katona kicks out at one and a half. Melina cries out in frustration and reaches for Katona, but Katona rolls over in a counter pin and attempts to go for _her_ pin, but Melina kicks out at two. Melina trips Katona and applies the _California Dream_, a Muta lock submission hold.

Katona refuses to give in, despite the painful pressure Melina was applying to her neck and chin. She stretches her arm towards the ropes to break the hold, but she was too far away to reach for a rope break. Realizing that she needed to escape the hold before she becomes worn out enough to tap out, Katona grabs Melina by the neck and rolls her body sideways to get Melina off of her. Melina began to lose balance, as she was in a disadvantageous position. Eventually, Melina loses balance and falls over. Katona rolls over and gets up and quickly puts Melina in a surfboard stretch, her own submission maneuver. She puts pressure on Melina's arm and entire back. Katona decides to wear out Melina with the submission stretch, but not until the point where Melina taps out.

Katona releases Melina and runs towards the ropes, rebounding off of them and hitting a running low dropkick onto Melina's back. Katona goes for the pin, but only gets a near-fall. Katona pulls Melina up to get her back on her feet, but Melina counters with a jawbreaker, which stuns Katona momentarily. Melina sees this as an opportunity to hit Katona with her signature move, the _Extreme Makeover_, a charging 180 degree spinning facebuster. Melina goes for the pin but gets a near-fall. Melina screams in fury and pulls Katona up. She Irish whips Katona into the ropes. Katona dodges an incoming clothesline by Melina by sliding underneath through the gap between Melina's legs and quickly getting up. She rebounds off the ropes again and hits Melina with a powerful spinebuster.

The crowd was now going wild over this Divas matchup, a rare sight at any show or pay-per-view. Katona drags Melina near the ropes, pulls her up from her grounded position, and kicks her in the abdomen. She executes her signature finisher move, the _Krakatona_. Katona, holding Melina in a headlock, runs up the ropes and backflips into a three quarter headlock DDT, this move also known as the Sliced Bread #2.

Even though this was her finisher, Katona wasn't done with Melina yet. She stands by near the corner opposite where Melina was slowly getting up and prepares to execute _Right in the Kisser_. Once Melina was in the exact position she needed her to be in, Katona hits the superkick, the sole of her boot meeting Melina's face, knocking the Divas Champion out. Katona goes for the pin…

…One…

…Two…

…THREE!

"Here is your winner, representing Smackdown as the WWE Women's Champion, Katona!"

The referee raised Katona's hand in the air in victory, handing her back her title belt. Katona also raises her title belt in the air to the cheering crowd. She had obtained another win for Smackdown, bringing up the score 3-1 to Smackdown. Smackdown was now in the lead. If Jericho defeats Cena in the next match, or if Team Smackdown wins the tag team elimination match against Team RAW, or if both Jericho and Team Smackdown were to win their matches, Smackdown would win Bragging Rights for the second year in a row. It all depended on the last two matches of the night.

* * *

October 24th, 2010: After Bragging Rights

"Amazing show tonight, playas, I'm so proud of all of ya for giving Smackdown their second Bragging Rights win in a row," said Teddy cheerily. Teddy was wearing a blue Team Smackdown shirt in commemoration to his brand.

Jericho had lost his match against Cena, but thanks to Team Smackdown's victory over RAW, we were able to pick up the win for the second year in a row and win Bragging Rights once again. I, on the other hand, am happy that Smackdown won Bragging Rights, but I was not happy at the fact that Melina legitimately tried to kill me out there. Remember when she was pulling my hair and slamming my face in the mat? Yeah, that actually hurt. No joke. Bet she was trying to pull a Valerie out there and severely injure me. Thankfully, the referee warned her not to break out of character and go with the script, which is supposed to be her losing to me. Maybe that's part of the reason why she was so frustrated.

I noticed that John was not there when Teddy was having his pep talk with the entire Smackdown roster. After listening to Teddy's pep talk, I was in search for my boyfriend. He wasn't in the Smackdown locker room, nor was he in the catering area. I even checked our private locker room that we shared and he wasn't in there either.

I ran into Jase on the way to Teddy's office and was informed that he last saw John leaving the first aid room. However, by the time I reached there, the medics informed me that John had left about twenty minutes ago to go to the bathroom.

_Hmmm…where could John be? _I thought to myself, as I fought to control myself from spazzing out. This wasn't normal. If John wasn't with me, he was usually with his friends, and every time we weren't with each other, he always let me know where he would be. I was starting to get worried.

"John?" I called in the empty hallway. Nearly everyone had gone home for the night. I needed to find John fast, or else we were going to end up being locked in the arena. I was so busy worrying about where John was, I bumped into Teddy by accident.

"Playa, what'cha still doing here? It's pretty lat, and they're going to close the arena soon," said Teddy.

"Teddy, I'm still looking for John. I've looked for him everywhere but I can't find him."

"Okay, I'll make the crew keep the arena open until you find your man," said Teddy, nodding his head and letting me go find John.

I glanced into every room I passed, searching for John up and down the arena. I ran into Matt Hardy on my way to the RAW locker rooms and he said he didn't see John outside the arena either and that he was starting to get worried.

Just then, I heard the distant sound of clanking and things being shoved aside coming from the Smackdown locker rooms side. Praying that John was all right, I fled to where I heard the sounds coming from. I forced open the first door that was labeled 'Smackdown Superstars' and screamed in fright.

There, lying unconscious on the floor, was John, his title belt lying on the floor next to him. He was still in his ring attire. Several items were strewn aside. One of the benches was turned over, and there was a broken metal clothes hanger as well as several other items scattered around the room.

I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I immediately ran to him and turned him over. I gasped and tears began to escape from my eyes. There was a deep cut on the side of John's head, and there were several bruises on his back and chest. There were also a couple of cuts on his arms, but they were not severe. His nose was also bleeding.

"JOHN!" I cried, taking his face in my hands, staring at his motionless face, stroking it. I briefly left his side and called out as loudly as I could for help through the open door. I rushed back to John, "John, please, please be okay," I begged, laying kisses on the side of his head that wasn't bleeding, "God, please help him…John…please bring help soon…John…" 


	36. Hospitality Visit

**Chapter 36: Hospitality Visit**

* * *

***Author's Note: I'm so happy with all the reviews that you awesome people have been leaving for the story! Keep it up! Other than that...not really much to say...lol***

_Thank you to PSNC100502, Bubbly-Soda, littleone999, I'mAwesomeBeJealous, and Louise Heslip for your amazing reviews!

* * *

_

October 24th, 2010: Minneapolis, Minnesota, after Bragging Rights

_I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I immediately ran to him and turned him over. I gasped and tears began to escape from my eyes. There was a deep cut on the side of John's head, and there were several bruises on his back and chest. There were also a couple of cuts on his arms, but they were not severe. His nose was also bleeding._

"_JOHN!" I cried, taking his face in my hands, staring at his motionless face, stroking it. I briefly left his side and called out as loudly as I could for help through the open door. I rushed back to John, "John, please, please be okay," I begged, laying kisses on the side of his head that wasn't bleeding, "God, please help him…John…please bring help soon…John…"_

I held my face close to John's bare chest, listening to his fainted heartbeat. Thank God he was alive. I glanced around the locker room, hoping to look for any sign of whoever attacked him. I noticed that the door that connected this locker room to another one next to it was open. I poked my head through the door and glanced around at the room next door. No, there wasn't anyone in there, but I discovered a door that led to the outside of the arena. Whoever attacked John must have escaped through there. Unfortunately, there was no trace of who did this to my man.

I rushed over back to John's side and held him close to me, not caring that I was getting blood all over my clothes. I laid my cheek against his, and closed my eyes, praying that John would recover soon.

I jumped in shock when the door of the locker room burst open, and in came Teddy Long and a few referees and medics. "Holy fuck…" gasped Teddy in shock, "what the hell happened, playa?"

"John…" I sobbed, "…someone attacked him…Teddy, he's hurt really badly. He needs medical attention…immediately."

With the snap of the fingers, the medics immediately got to work. They brought in a stretcher and placed John on top of it. They used paper towels to wipe off the blood on John's face and wrapped a large bandage around his head, even though the blood was still seeping through the white gauzy material. They also cleaned up the blood from John's bleeding nose.

The paramedics didn't want me near John, but I kept on insisting that I stay by his side no matter what. Eventually, the paramedics gave in and let me ride in the ambulance with John to the nearest hospital, which was just five minutes away. I couldn't keep my stare of disbelief off of John as they put an oxygen mask over the lower half of his face. I reached for John's hand and held it in between my closed hands, stroking the back of it. I caressed my face against his hand and kissed it, then held it close to my face again. Deep down inside, I was desperately praying that John would be all right. I didn't want John to die from all the blood escaping from that deep gash in his hand. I took my other hand and stroked John's pale, colorless cheek.

"John…please…don't die…I love you…" I uttered, tears trickling down my cheeks, "John…baby…"

When we reached the hospital, the paramedics wouldn't let me into the emergency room and made me wait anxiously in the waiting room for what felt like hours. It was nearly midnight, but the huge panic for John's safety was keeping me wide-awake. I can't sleep knowing that John's been attacked and is hurt very badly. I needed to know if John was okay.

Two hours later, a doctor in scrubs approached me and discussed John's condition to me.

"Doctor, how is John? Is he alright?" I asked desperately.

"Miss Lincoln, Mr. Hennigan is perfectly fine. There's nothing too serious with him. The deep cut on his head appears to have been made by something sharp and metal – we did find a small fragment of metal in his head that supposedly came from a wire clothes hanger. He's got several bruises up and down his back and chest; we think he's been hit in various places by something extremely hard and heavy like a sledgehammer, but there are no broken ribs fortunately. However, the only thing that he's really got is a broken nose, but other than that, we've cleaned up all the blood and covered up all cuts and gashes. He's also been smashed in the head a couple of times, which caused him to knock out cold. Thankfully, there's no cracked skull. He should stir and be awake by tomorrow, Miss Lincoln."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, doctor," I replied, "may I go see John now?"

"We'll let you see him in about fifteen minutes. Right now, we've finished examining him and we're moving him to a private room. I'll send one of my colleagues to inform you of his room number."

True to the doctor's words, fifteen minutes later, a nurse brought me to where they had housed John. My eyes fluttered as I watched him sleeping peacefully, but then I felt a pang in my chest when my eyes met the bandage still wrapped around his head and the hospital equipment surrounding the bed he lay in. He also wore what appeared to be a broken nose guard. I walked over to his side and took the hand that was nearest to me. Once again, I lay my cheek against the back of his hand, rubbing my cheek against his cold knuckles, teardrops from my eyes falling onto his fingers. I prayed hard that John would wake soon.

"Miss Lincoln, it's nearly 3am and you've just had an extremely exhausting night," advised the doctor, "why don't you come back tomorrow and see Mr. Hennigan the next morning?"

The doctor must have seen how exhausted I was from tonight's show and decided to send me back to the hotel. I nodded silently and looked back at John.

"I'll be back," I whispered in his ear, stroking his face and kissing his cold lips one last time before reluctantly parting from John, slowly leaving the room, not taking my eyes off of where John laid on the bed.

I closed the door behind me, making my way down the deserted hallway to look for the exit. I couldn't get my mind off of John. The mere thought of him lying on the ground injured sent a stinging sensation in my veins, causing me to burst into tears. I couldn't bear to see John in pain. I couldn't. What horrible, devious person would dare hurt John like that?

As I approached the quiet, empty reception waiting area of the hospital, I recognized a familiar tall 6'5'' figure walking towards me. My insides froze when I recognized the outline of the tall, muscled man with his hair tied back in his usual ponytail. I tried my best not to look at Drew McIntyre, the very last person I want around me at the moment.

I pretended to ignore him as I tried to walk past him. From the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk seductively at me. Suddenly, I felt a cold hand grasped on my upper arm bringing me backwards slightly. I was brought to face Drew McIntyre up close, his cold eyes gazing at me lustfully.

"Hello there, love," greeted Drew, that smirk still plastered to his face.

"What the hell are you doing here, Drew?" I sneered softly, "here to finish off John? Believe me, Drew McIntyre, I _know_ it was you who attacked him after the show."

"What makes you think so, love?" asked Drew, his eyes wandering up and down my body. I struggled to escape from his tight grip but was not only unsuccessful, but only made his grip on me tighter. He swiftly, in one motion, moved that arm down to my wrist and grasped onto it tightly.

"Oh, I know so, McIntyre," I sneered, narrowing my eyes at him, "now get off of me."

I struggled to get Drew's hand off of me, but his grip was so tight it was like trying to pull an octopus off of your back.

"And how are you going to prove that, love?" asked Drew softly, bringing his face closer to mine. I could feel his hot breath against my cheek.

"When John wakes up, he's going to tell us that you attacked him after Bragging Rights, and you'll be in deep fuck with Teddy Long and Vince McMahon," I replied confidently.

"Don't be so sure about that, love," snapped Drew, pushing me against the wall and pressing up against my body, "that's not going to happen once I finish him off, and then you and I can get together in my hotel room for the greatest sex of your life. Once we spend the night together, you'll fall in love with me and become my girlfriend. And after that happens, we'll get married in my home country of Scotland, and you will be mine forever."

Ewwww, gross. Who would want to marry a jackass like _him_?

"Funny that you've got it all planned out, because the chances of those things happening are _zero_," I sneered.

Drew leaned his face in closer to mine. "You never know, love. I'll make it happen…"

All of a sudden, Drew grabbed my face and forced his lips roughly onto my own. I struggled to push him off but he was leaning his body against me, therefore making it more difficult for me to escape. The more I tried to push him away, his kiss would only become more aggressive. Finally, I resorted to the only remaining option left to escape from Drew, and that was to knee him where the sun don't shine.

Drew groaned in pain, clutching where he was hit, and sinking down to his knees, giving me a way out to escape from him. I fled as fast I could, not stopping to look back at him.

"Ugh…I'm not done with you yet…" groaned Drew, "I'll have you, love…I guarantee you'll be mine once I finish off Hennigan…I'll make it happen, love…you'll see…"

* * *

October 25th, 2010: The Hospital

John's POV

_What happened? Where am I? What am I doing here? What's going on?_

Questions began pouring into my head as I slowly began to gain consciousness, though my eyes were still shut. I realized that I was lying on what felt like a hospital bed. That's odd. The last place I remembered being in was in one of the Smackdown locker rooms, looking for my sunglasses case. And the last thing I remembered was being hit extremely hard on the back, and a figure repeatedly pounding me on my back and slamming my face repeatedly onto the concrete floor, causing my nose to break and bleed. I also remembered being strangled by a wire clothes hanger, the exposed wire hook of it cutting a deep gash on the side of my forehead. How did I end up from the locker room to the hospital? Also, the last thing I heard before whiting out was Katharyn exclaiming my name in shock. This was all too confusing to put together.

As I slowly began to stir, I felt the familiar soft touch of gentle fingers stroking the back of my limp hand, and another one of those fingers running along my forehead and through my hair. My heart began beating faster when I felt the soft, gentle lips of a female brush against my right cheek.

Katharyn.

My angel.

My goddess.

She's here.

I gradually open my eyes, blinking a couple of times to adjust to the glaring light of the room. Soon my vision adjusted, clearly forming my view of my love staring at me with concern and worry in her color-changing eyes, which were now a mix of green and lilac, her hand still clasped onto mine, tears falling down her rosy red cheeks. I smiled at the sight of my goddess there by my side, holding my hand amorously, gazing at me with tender loving care.

"Katharyn…" I said weakly, slowly lifting the hand that she held up to her cheek and stroking it lovingly, wiping away the trickling tears. My heart instantly melted when the beautiful Katharyn smiled back at me.

"John…" she whispered back, more tears falling, "Oh thank you, God."

My hand started to slip, but Katharyn caught it in time just before it fell back onto the bed. She brought my limp hand back to her face and stroked her cheek against it. I used my fingers to dry away the tears that fell.

"Love?" I asked softly, "how did I get here?"

"Ah, good morning, playa!" greeted Teddy cheerfully.

"Teddy?"

"Yup, that's me, Mr World Heavyweight Champion," said Teddy Long, nodding his head.

"How did I get into hospital?" I asked, getting up, but the pain from the bruises on my back kept me down on the bed.

"Thanks to your lovely little young lady here, playa, we were able to get you immediate medical attention," said Teddy, nodding towards Katharyn, who smiled, "she found you all sprawled out on the floor with blood comin' outta your head and called out for help. Fortunately we were still hanging around and we heard her SOS. If it hadn't been for Miss Lincoln, you still would've been knocked out in that locker room with no one even realizing where you are."

I turned to Katharyn and gave her the most heartwarming smile in the world, making her blush. I pulled her in and brought her face to mine, kissing her tenderly on the lips. "You are truly my guardian angel, love," I said against our kiss, "thank you for saving me, my goddess." I didn't care that Teddy and a few doctors were watching us, I wanted to thank Katharyn so much for saving my life with all the love I could express for her.

"I was so worried about you, John," she said softly, pulling back and smiling at me sweetly.

"Doc, when can I get out of bed and head back to work?" I asked. Katharyn propped up my pillows and helped me sit up.

"We've managed to fix all your cuts and your broken nose and you're all set to check out whenever you like, but on the condition that you don't wrestle tomorrow," advised the doctor.

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Katharyn, placing her hand on my cheek and staring at me lovingly. I couldn't stop smiling at her.

"That's good news, playa," said Teddy, nodding and smiling, "Miss Lincoln, why don't you help Mr Hennigan here out of bed and get him all set to rejoin the rest of the group in St. Paul. We've got Smackdown tapings tomorrow, playas, so y'all better get set in time for that. John, I'll cancel your match against Jericho tomorrow and put Edge in your place. I'll let the two of you join us later. I'll give ya the name of the hotel in just a second there, playa."

"Thanks a lot, Teddy," I replied, nodding.

"No problem, playa. I'll leave you two alone for the time being," he said, nodding, and he and the doctors left the room just for Katharyn and I. Before the doctors left the room, however, they removed all the equipment that was used off of me and adjusted the bed so that I could easily get out of it.

As soon as the doors were shut, I shifted over and gestured for Katharyn to sit next to me on the bed, her hands still placed on my own. She lifted one of her hands and continued to stroke my face. I turned my lips toward her palm and kissed it, smiling at her.

"I brought a change of clothes for you," she said.

"Thank you so much, love," I replied, lifting up one of my hands to pull her face in so that I could kiss her soft, luscious lips. She pulled away and pecked me on the lips gently.

"Why don't we get you out of that bed and take off that stupid hospital gown that shows off your butt?" she suggested, sliding off the bed and walking over to where a gym bag was sitting. Katharyn pulled out my Top Rope t-shirt, a sweatshirt, and a pair of jeans, as well as the convenient everyday pair of boxer briefs. She placed them next to the gym bag and walked over to help me out of the bed.

It was difficult getting out of it since my back was so sore, and I nearly tripped whilst getting out of the bed, almost falling on top of Katharyn, who caught me in time. She brought me over to the nearby bathroom, taking my change of clothes as well. She helped remove my hospital gown and I saw her smirk at the sight of my exposed rear. I put on my boxer briefs and Katharyn helped me step into my jeans. I held her by the waist as she stood up and kissed her again. I felt her hands brush against my pecs and then move down to my six-pack, which she caressed softly and gently, oh God how that turns me on so much. Surprisngly, even though I had bruises on my chest, it didn't even hurt once when Katharyn accidentally touched the parts where they hurt the most. Katharyn helped put on my shirt and sweatshirt as well, and made sure that I didn't fall over.

God, my back was hurting so much, and this stupid guard on my broken nose is really annoying. Good thing Teddy's not letting me wrestle until I'm feeling 100 percent. Katharyn helped support me as we made our way to the reception, where I signed out. She escorted me to the rental car she had parked in the parking lot, and I had noticed she had also packed our overnight bags for St. Paul, since we were going to come back to Minneapolis straight after Smackdown tapings and check out the day after.

"Thanks, love," I replied, as she helped me into the front seat of the car. Katharyn, on the other hand, hopped onto the driver's seat and soon we took off for our next stop: Smackdown tapings in St. Paul. 


	37. Empty Threats

**Chapter 37: Empty Threats**

* * *

***Author's Note: I appreciate reviews because the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update my story! Oh, and as for what's going on in the story, we've got a virus by the name of Drew McIntyre seeking out to destroy the relationship between John and Katharyn, so there's going to be some drama into the story as well; obviously I don't want to bore my readers to death with endless sappy, mushy love scenes and moments between John and Katharyn… XD***

_Thank you to Bubbly-Soda and PSNC100502 for your lovely reviews :)

* * *

_

October 26th, 2010: Smackdown tapings in St. Paul, Minnesota

Tonight was supposed to be an easy night for me, as tonight's tapings were going to be shown on the Friday before Halloween, so basically all I had to do tonight was participate in a Halloween contest, and do an in-ring segment with Jack after that. John wasn't taking part in a match tonight, so he was going to stay in the private locker room we were sharing and watch the tapings from back there.

Although I would rather fight matches than participate in Divas contests that had nothing to do with actual wrestling, I actually liked Halloween costume contests. I remember in my first year with the WWE I dressed up as a sexy French maid (no, I did not pick my costume by the way), and the day after the show Stephanie conveniently informed me that I became the most popular Google image search.

Normally I get really tacky costumes for Halloween, but this year, I wanted to keep my costume forever. I had opened my package and gasped when I found a white and gold halter bandeau top, a matching high slit skirt that showed off my legs, arm pieces with the same material draping down from it, a chain belt, a pair of gold gladiator sandals, and an intricate headband that was shaped like a circle of golden leaves.

The stylist had done a very good job with my hair and make-up, placing the headband right where it needed to be. They also let me wear a gorgeous pair of long, dangling gold earrings. I returned to where John was waiting for me in our locker room and modeled my costume for him. I poked my head through the door to see John sitting on the couch in the room, reading an issue of the _Muscle & Fitness _magazine. He looked up when the door opened slightly and smiled at me. I opened the door all the way, revealing my Halloween costume for the Divas Halloween costume contest segment for tonight's tapings.

John's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He soon came to his senses and whistled in delight, beaming at me with that sexy smile of his, his eyes wandering up and down my body. I blushed as I stood in front of him and turned around for him.

"Love, you are truly a goddess," he complimented, checking me out with his wandering eyes.

"Thank you," I replied, taking a seat next to him on the couch. John pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling him. I raised an eyebrow and he just smiled at me. "Are you sure I'm not hurting you like this?"

"Of course not, love," he replied. For a second I thought my breathing had increased its rate as John began massaging one of my legs with his hand. John tried to kiss my neck but his nose guard was in the way, "argh. Damn this stupid nose brace. Now I can't shower my love onto you properly with that stupid thing in the way."

"It's okay, you don't have to right now," I giggled, kissing him on the cheek and leaning my own cheek against his, "I'm sure it'll be off soon."

"Once I get this thing off, Katharyn, the first thing I'm going to do is kiss you so hard you'll fall over onto the floor and then I can have my way with you," teased John, wiggling his eyebrows, making me laugh.

"Fall over? This came from the guy who almost fell on me at the hospital when I helped you out of that bed," I pointed out.

"Hey, my back was sore!" protested John, "blame that on whoever tried to kill me that night."

"Speaking of which, do you have any idea who attacked you after Bragging Rights?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but whoever it was is a really hard hitter," he replied, "I do know that the person was taller than me, so it's definitely not Rhodes."

"I don't think it's Cody either; he's not stupid to the point where he almost murders them at a pay-per-view show with a whole bunch of WWE personnel around," I agreed, "plus, he never hates someone to the point where he actually jumps them from behind."

"True, as much as I detest him for breaking your heart in favor of a two dollar hoe, I don't believe it's Rhodes."

Suddenly, I remembered the encounter I had with that Scottish pain-in-the-ass on my way out of the hospital yesterday in the early morning.

"John," I said darkly, "do you think your attacker could have been…Drew McIntyre?"

John fell silent and his expression turned dark. He leaned his forehead against mine and let out a deep sigh. He cupped my cheeks with his hands and gazed me intently in the eyes with his gorgeous brown pupils.

"I believe you, love, but what makes you think that McIntyre attacked me when there's no evidence to prove that?" he asked softly.

I held his wrists as he stroked my cheeks with his thumbs, staring right back into his eyes. "After going home once you were safe and sound in the hospital, I was on my way out when I ran into Drew at the reception. I accused him of being your attacker and he responded by saying that he'd finish you off and then take me back to his hotel room."

I saw the fire in John's eyes blaze ferociously upon these words. He took his forehead off of mine, turned his head aside, and his faced screwed up in anger. "That bastard," he cursed, "how dare he fucking threaten you like this. Can't that son of a bitch leave my beautiful girlfriend alone?" I felt his hands move down to my waist and his grip tightened.

"That's exactly the same question I constantly ask myself whenever he approaches me," I told him. John turned his face back towards mine.

"Love, McIntyre will never have you as long as you love me and not him. Do you love me, Katharyn?" he added lovingly.

I placed a hand on his cheek. "You don't have to ask me that, John. I love you more than words can express, and you are the most amazing man I have ever met in my life. I will never leave you for anyone, and that includes Drew McIntyre."

I melted when he flashed me the most heart-melting smile in the world. I returned his smile and tilted my head so I could kiss him. I didn't care if that stupid nose guard was in the way.

"I love you, Katharyn."

"I love you too, John."

I pulled away from the kiss and hopped off of John's lap, our hands still interlaced with each other. I let out a squeak when John playfully slapped my butt. I turned around to look back at John, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment, but John simply chuckled and squeezed my hand before reluctantly letting go.

"I'll be watching the Halloween costume contest, love," he said sweetly.

"Wish me luck!" I replied. I blushed even harder when I could feel his stare locked onto my swaying hips.

I blew John a kiss before closing the door slowly and making my way towards guerilla position to meet the other Divas. Every single person, crewmember or Superstar, I walked past turned and gaped at me in awe, their eyes locked on my Greek goddess costume.

Nattie and the other girls squealed in delight when they saw me approaching in my sexy costume.

"Girlie, you look hot!" complimented Nattie, who was dressed a pink Mad Hatter.

"Your costume is definitely the best out of all of ours," said Beth, dressed as a military recruit.

"Doesn't she actually look like a goddess, Michelle?" squealed Layla. She and Michelle were twin devils, since their on-screen characters were Smackdown's resident mean girls.

"I definitely think so, Lay," replied Michelle.

"Me too," agreed Gail, who was dressed as a football player.

"Kathie, I'm so jealous, you look so gorgeous in your costume," gushed Tiffany, who looked absolutely adorable as Alice in Wonderland.

"Thanks, girls," I replied to all of them, trying hard not to blush.

"I bet you knocked your lover boy dead when he saw you dressed like that," teased Gail.

"Definitely," added Beth, "you're going to win the contest for sure."

"Really? It's the first time there's no script to this," I said surprised, "how come they decided not to pre-pick a winner for the contest?"

"Because deciding the winner all depends on the audience's reaction," answered Tiffany, "whichever Diva gets the loudest cheers from the crowd wins the contest."

"And the cheers from the audience aren't scripted," said Nattie, "you can't exactly control whether an audience cheers or boos. Sometimes there are heels that get cheered by the audience and faces that are booed, a famous example being The Rock."

"May the best woman win then," I said. A techie came up to us and informed us that we were up in five.

* * *

Smackdown: WWE Divas Halloween costume contest

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your host for the WWE Divas Halloween costume contest, the Rated R Superstar, Edge!"

This year's Divas Halloween costume contest was featured on the Rated R Superstar's in ring segment, The Cutting Edge, hosted by Edge, of course. The Ultimate Opportunist was standing in the ring with a mic in hand, dressed as himself of course. He didn't need a costume for Halloween. He was already one of the top Superstars on Smackdown; he was intimidating enough.

"Welcome to a special edition of _The Cutting Edge_, Smackdown. Hosted by me, the Rated R Superstar, Edge," began Edge, "and on this week's episode of _The Cutting Edge_, I will be hosting this year's annual Divas Halloween costume contest. Now let's bring out one by one, our lovely Smackdown Divas!"

The first Diva to come out from the stage was Gail Kim, dressed as a cute football player. As she made her way to the ring, Gail hi-fived fans along the way. Edge was nodding in approval of her costume as he let Gail into the ring.

The Glamazon Beth Phoenix was up next, posing as a sexy military general, saluting the crowd and smiling at the people around her. She did her usual Glamazon pose whilst sitting on the turnbuckle as usual, and even added another salute to the cheering crowd.

Third-generation Diva Natalya was the next Diva to come out, looking lovely as a sparkly pink Mad Hatter, a cute little top hat perched on her head. She smiled happily as she joined Gail and Beth in the ring.

Natalya's entrance music was soon replaced by Tiffany's, and the lovely young blonde came out from backstage, a very cute Alice in Wonderland she was indeed. Tiffany truly did look like the perfect Alice in Wonderland, the black headband sat in her bouncy blonde curls, and her sexy little blue dress earned whistles from the audience.

The cheers soon turned to boos when the notoriously evil Team Laycool came out. Michelle McCool and Layla were both wearing red devil costumes, with the usual devil's horns headband and matching short red mini dresses. Layla was even holding a fluffy red devil's scepter. The two of them began gossiping each other about the other contestants' outfits, pointing and laughing and ridiculing Gail's, Beth's, Tiffany's and Natalya's costumes.

However, Layla and Michelle McCool's words were swallowed by the sound of Rev Theory's 'Hell Yeah' blasting through the speakers, and this caused the entire arena to go insane, as the Titantron video for Laycool was replaced by one belonging to the most wanted Diva on Smackdown.

Every single person in the audience was on their feet as the lovely Katona emerged from backstage, dressed as a gorgeous Greek goddess. She looked oh-so-sexy in that lovely outfit of hers, even Edge was licking his lips as he watched her sway her hips sexily whilst she made her way down to the ring. She hi-fived screaming and cheering fans along the way, almost every single fan she passed was whistling at her. Layla and Michelle's jaws dropped in shock at the reaction Katona received from the audience whilst Natalya and the rest of the Divas were smiling. Edge immediately lowered the ropes for her to climb through, and still didn't take his eyes off of the beautiful Diva as she entered the ring and joined her friends in the ring. Beth mouthed, "Wow" to Katona, who giggled.

"Here we have, Smackdown, your lovely Divas!" announced Edge, even though he was still eyeing Katona.

"Okay ladies, here's how the contest works. I'll say your names individually and let you show off your cute little outfits for fifteen seconds to the audience, of course I will have a few things to say about them as well, and whichever Diva gets the loudest cheers from the crowd wins the contest. Easy peasy. Now let's start off with Gail Kim!"

Gail turned around to show off her football player outfit to the crowd. She received a lukewarm response from the audience. "Hmmm, okay, not bad, I like the fact that you're wearing a Minnesota Vikings jersey, though."

The crowd cheered loudly at this, as the tapings were being filmed in none other than Minnesota, of course.

Edge then turned to Beth Phoenix and nodded at her military attire. "Beth Phoenix!" he announced. The crowd's cheers were much louder than Gail's applause when Beth saluted the crowd once more. "Not bad, not bad," said Edge, nodding, "I kinda expected more from you, Beth."

Beth raised her eyebrows in surprise and flexed her muscles. Edge himself also raised his eyebrows and nodded in approval. "You're pretty tough yourself."

"How about Natalya!" called Edge, pointing to Natalya, who posed for the crowd. The volume of the audience's cheers were similar to the volume of the cheers for Beth. Natalya smiled at the crowd, took off her teeny little top hat, and took a bow. "I like the cute little top hat, Natalya. You're a very pink Mad Hatter." Natalya thanked Edge for his compliment, and then Edge moved on to the next contestant, Tiffany.

"Tiffany!" announced Edge, gesturing towards Tiffany, who waved to the crowd and curtsied with her cute little blue skirt. The crowd's whistles and cheers were extremely loud for Tiffany, who was an adorable Alice in Wonderland. "Very lovely, Tiffany. You're a cutie pie," said Edge flirtatiously to Tiffany, who blushed.

Edge walked over to Laycool to introduce them, but before he could, Michelle grabbed the microphone from Edge's hands.

"Hold on a minute there, blondie, I think Lay and I should introduce ourselves, right Lay?" said Michelle obnoxiously, turning to Layla, who was nodding vigorously.

Edge rolled his eyes sarcastically as Michelle and Layla did their little BFF thing, and the other Divas shook their heads in disapproval, as Laycool announced to the booing crowd, "The reason why we should win this contest is because unlike these losers," Michelle pointed to the other Divas (Katona pretended to be flattered by the 'compliment'), "we're…FLAWLESS!"

The crowd was completely dead at this. No cheers, there were a couple of boos, but other than that, they were completely silent. Laycool had been boring all the viewers since 2009, and clearly they were all sick and tired of them acting like five year olds.

"Hey Lay, you know the reason why nobody's saying anything?" Michelle asked Layla.

"I don't know, Michelle! Everyone's so quiet! Nobody's saying anything!"

"I think I know why nobody wants to say anything," boasted Michelle. Natalya and Katona exchanged sarcastic looks while Gail, Beth, Tiffany, and even Edge, shook their heads in disappointment at the epic fail of villainous WWE Divas.

"Why Michelle? Do they not care that we're so flawless?" asked Layla in a five-year-old whiney voice.

"No, Lay. It's because they're jealous!"

"Jealous? Of what, Michelle?"

"They're all jealous, each and every one of these people, are jealous at the fact that they'll never be as flawless as we are!"

Still, dead silence from the crowd.

Edge, who was now clearly frustrated at those two annoying Divas, grabbed a new microphone and snapped, "Okay, okay, we get it. You're flawlessly annoying! Now get the hell out of the ring right now! You two can go have your own little tea party with your Barbie dolls or I'll spear the both of you out of this costume contest!"

Suddenly, the crowd awoke from their sleepy trance and cheered loudly at Edge's comment. Michelle's and Layla's jaws dropped in shock. They turned to each other and exchanged shocked glances. Appearing to be intimidated by the Ultimate Opportunist, Laycool hurriedly left the ring as the whole crowd cheered in happiness upon their departure.

As soon as McCool and Layla had disappeared, Edge turned to the crowd and sighed with relief. He was met with loud cheers from the audience. "Okay moving on from that…let's continue the Divas Halloween costume contest brought to you by _The Cutting Edge_!"

Edge walked over to Katona and eyed her up and down with a seductive smirk on his face. "And last, but definitely not the least, how about Katona!"

It seemed as though the roof of the arena had been blown off when the lovely Katona showed off her flawless assets in that gorgeous Greek goddess outfit. She waved to the crowd that was whistling extremely loudly in delight. It had been years since any Diva had received a standing ovation from the audience.

Edge seemed to agree with the crowd as well. He couldn't stop staring at the beautiful Diva. "Mmhmm, doesn't she look sexy?" he said flirtatiously. This caused the whistling from the crowd to amplify much louder than before. It was quite obvious to Edge who the winner of this Halloween costume contest was.

"It appears as though we have an obvious winner…" began Edge, but he was interrupted by the crowd chanting Katona's name loudly. Katona blushed in embarrassment even though the other Divas were smiling and clapping for her, especially Natalya.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the 2010 Smackdown Divas Halloween Costume Contest…KATONA!" announced Edge, gesturing to Katona, who stepped forward and signaled to the cheering crowd. Natalya and the other Divas joined the thundering applause for the winner of the costume contest. Edge took Katona's hand and kissed it, then let go of Katona so that she could have her time to shine. Katona hugged each of the Divas and then celebrated her victory with her Diva friends.

Suddenly, Katona's celebration was interrupted by the familiar entrance music of none other than her ex-boyfriend, Jack Swagger. Everyone immediately stopped cheering and started booing Swagger, who was wearing a suit and was making his way down to the ring. He stopped at the base of the ring apron and lifted a microphone to his mouth to speak.

"Sorry to crash your party, Edge, but I'd like a word with my beautiful girlfriend," drawled Swagger. He smirked at the lovely Katona, who had a look of disgust on her face. She was clearly not happy that he had interrupted her victory.

"All you other Divas, get out of the ring right now," demanded Swagger, pointing at the Divas, "you too, Edge. I need a moment alone with Katona."

Natalya and the other Divas rolled their eyes and exited the ring, but Edge stayed put. He wasn't going to let some punk interrupt his show.

"I thought I told you to leave, Edge. This is my time with Katona. Back off because it's none of your business," drawled Swagger entering the ring, his eyes locked on Katona. Edge rolled his eyes and left the ring. It wasn't that he wanted to leave Katona alone in the ring with Swagger, he just didn't want to hear an idiot like Swagger rambling on and on and on about the same thing over and over again.

Swagger pretended as though it was just him and Katona alone in the ring and circled her, gazing at her lustfully, a seductive smirk tugged on his face. He was eyeing the lovely Diva up and down lustfully. Katona, however, was glaring at him with disgust. He took a step closer to her, making her step back. He continued this until she was leaning against the ropes. Swagger still had that seductive smirk on his face.

"Baby, you look so hot tonight," complimented Swagger, pursing his lips to show how badly he wanted Katona, "do you have any idea how much I want you right now, baby?"

Katona crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Katona, baby, I defeated Chris Masters earlier tonight, bringing me closer to regaining the World Heavyweight Championship from your boyfriend," drawled Swagger, "and after I defeat Matt Hardy next week, I'll move on to the finals to face either Christian or Drew McIntyre. I'll defeat either one of them and become the #1 Contender to John Morrison's World Heavyweight Title _and_ your heart. And baby, once I beat your boyfriend for the title, you'll be mine again, and we'll become the All-American couple once again, just like the old days. How do you like that huh, honey?"

The referee handed Katona a microphone so that she could speak.

"Jack, I told you before Bragging Rights, even if you do get your World Heavyweight title back, you're still not going to make me yours again," replied Katona, "and you can't make me love you even if you wanted to. I'm not concerned about your quest to regain what you had before, but I guarantee you, John Morrison will be World Heavyweight Champion for a very long time."

Jack's face screwed in anger. He pressed himself against Katona, who gripped onto the ropes with her hands.

"I'm not pulling any jokes this time, baby," snarled Swagger, "I _will_ make you my All-American bride, even if I fail to win back the World Heavyweight Championship. And do you know what I'm going to do to make it happen, baby? I'm gonna keep making you and your boyfriend's lives as miserable as I possibly can. And when John Morrison vents out his frustration on you, you'll come crying into my arms, and I'll give you all the love and care that you deserve. So I suggest you take back what you said," Swagger looked down at Katona's body once again and back up again with a smirk tugging on his face, "and come back to me baby."

Swagger was about to grab Katona and kiss her forcefully, but Katona managed to slip through the ropes in time to avoid his grasp and fled the ring hurriedly, backing away from the ring.

"Aww, come on, baby! I know you want things to be just like they were before, before John Morrison took my title away from me! I'll make everything just like they were before! Only this time, we'll get married straight after my victory over Morrison!"

* * *

Off-screen: Nattie and Katharyn backstage during commercial break

"Girlie, the crowd was crazy for you out there," Nattie said to me backstage. We decided to stay near guerilla position and watch the arena during commercial break from backstage and chat at the same time, "I mean you definitely had the hottest costume out of all of us."

"I didn't exactly get to choose my costume, though," I replied, "I wanted to be something magical like the Mad Hatter or Alice in Wonderland, but I really, really liked my costume too."

"You make a perfect Greek goddess, girlie," said Nattie, "after I returned backstage while you were still out there, I ran into your lover boy, and boy does that man have the hots for you. I mean seriously, girlie, throughout the whole time he was watching you from backstage, he was drooling like a lovesick chimp. Truth had to snap him out of it, you know."

"But I really like your costume too, Nattie," I said, "the Mad Hatter costume really suits you, especially since it's pink. I love the top hat, by the way."

"Thanks," replied Nattie, "I've always wanted to wear one of these little things." She took the sparkly pink hat off of her head and showed it to me.

"Aren't they just adorable? I wish I could wear those during my entrance, except I'm the quote 'High-Flying Angel', and I don't think a teeny little top hat suits a high-flying Diva like me."

"You could wear one of those headbands that have wings at the side," suggested Nattie, "like that Greek god Hermes."

We both burst out laughing at the thought of myself wearing one of those funny little headdresses with wings at the side of my head.

"Hello there, love," came a familiar Scottish voice from afar, which sent a sudden chill in my insides and made Nattie and I immediately stop laughing.

"Oh, it's you again," scoffed Nattie. I turned around to meet the cold, stern glare of Drew McIntyre locked onto my body.

Drew ignored her and examined my costume. He whistled flirtatiously and grasped my hand with his own rough, cold one. "Jack Swagger was right when he told you that you looked so hot." He kissed my hand with his frost cold lips. _Oh my God,_ I thought to myself, as my nerves froze upon his lips contacting my skin. "I want you so badly right now, love."

"Hey, back off, Scotty. Leave her alone," snapped Nattie, pulling my hand away from Drew's grip. Drew's head snapped towards Nattie and he gave her a menacing glare, his nostrils flaring.

"It's none of your business, you dumb blonde," insulted Drew, raising a hand. I stepped in between Nattie and Drew before he could slap her. "Nattie don't," I said to Nattie, who was glowering at Drew nastily with her hands on her hips.

"That's right, _Nattie_, don't get in the way of my love and I," sneered Drew.

"Really, Drew? How many times do I have to keep reminding you that I am _not_ your girl?" I said fiercely to Drew. He grabbed my wrist once again.

"You will be, love, once I finish off your boyfriend," said Drew softly.

"So it was _you_ who attacked John after Bragging Rights," exclaimed Nattie.

"Nattie, please," I begged her not to get involved. Just then, I felt Drew's other hand slip underneath my chin and bring my face up close to his. I could feel him panting heavily as the piercing look in his eyes shot through my own. Drew was staring at me lustfully.

"I want you, love. I want you so badly right now. Anyone who gets in my way will be punished severely, just like what I did to John after Bragging Rights," said Drew softly, "then we can be alone together and make love in my hotel room, and eventually…"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard the entire story on your future wedding plans, Drew McIntyre. Can't you just leave me alone once you realize that I don't want to be part of your life?" I said frustratingly, trying to push away from him. Nattie even tried helping pull me away from him, but Drew shoved Nattie aside, knocking her top hat off.

"Okay, that was rude!" scoffed Nattie, "girlie, I suggest you kick him where it hurts, and run for your life. Don't even try fighting him."

"I heard that, Pinky," spat Drew.

"What the hell is going on here?" exclaimed Ted DiBiase, who had just arrived holding his Million Dollar Championship. Oh, thank you God for sending someone to help Nattie and I.

Drew had no choice but to let go of me. "We were fine until you showed up, DiBiase," sneered Drew.

"You and Katharyn?" snapped Ted, "yeah right. Anyone would be stupid enough to fall for an asshole like you."

"She wants me, DiBiase, and for getting in my way, you're going to feel my wrath out there in that very ring once we face each other to advance to the semi-finals of the tournament," threatened Drew.

"Hey, I know we're supposed to be facing each other next, but you're not even supposed to legitimately hurt me out there, you know. This is a proper match, not a stupid bar fight. Everything's supposed to go in order, and if you decide to be an idiot and break the rules, you're going to get hell from not just Teddy Long, but from Big Man Vince as well," said Ted angrily.

Drew was left speechless. Just then, a techie came by to signal Drew that he was going to be up any second. Drew scoffed and turned his heel and left, although I swore I heard him whisper to me, "I'm coming for you and your boyfriend, love," before he disappeared.

"Thanks, Ted," said Nattie, as Ted helped her up and put her tiny top hat back on.

"No problem, ladies," replied Ted, "I'm going to talk to Teddy about that jerk, Katharyn. John told me he's been harassing you for some time now. We need to find some way to keep him away from you and make sure he gets deported back to Scotland for good."

"It's alright Teddy," I replied, "Drew is simply doing nothing but throwing empty threats at John and I. He just needs to accept the fact that I'm already taken and move on with his life." 


	38. What Do You Want From Me?

**Chapter 38: What Do You Want From Me?**

* * *

***Author's Note: More reviews = FASTER UPDATES! 'Nuff said. I'm really hoping for more hits and reviews for my stories. I apologize if my updates are getting a bit slow, it's mainly because of schoolwork. But now that I'm on break, I've got more time to write, and that means I'll be able to type more. Unfortunately, I've been short on ideas lately, so give me your suggestions and ideas, and I just might incorporate them into the story!***

_Thank you littleone999 for your lovely review :)

* * *

_

November 16th, 2010: San Antonio, Texas

Survivor Series was approaching soon in Miami, Florida, and the weeks leading up to it have been nothing but extremely busy. It's been nothing but public appearances, house shows, photo shoots, interviews, and autograph-signing sessions for weeks, and by now I was just so exhausted. Last night we just had a house show in Austin, where I defended my WWE Women's Championship against Michelle McCool and Natalya in a Triple Threat match. It was hard to escape that Sharpshooter Nattie had put me in last night, so today I was just worn out. I sure wonder how I'm going to cope with tonight's match against Beth, who's a beast in the ring.

Boy, am I anxious for that Christmas break to come soon. I can't wait to fly back to jolly ol' England and see my folks back home. Even though our entire family's migrated to the United States, my parents and Kyle are flying back to Surrey and reunite with my grandparents and have a Christmas party with all of our family and friends back in Surrey. Teddy's giving us a week off for Christmas, so I've only got that week to spend with my family. Thankfully, the last show before the break is going to be in England, so it's going to be quick and easy travel for me. This year, I'm planning to bring John along with me back to England so I could show him around my hometown of Surrey, England. He's already shown me around Palos Verdes, which by the way, was gorgeous, but I haven't had a chance to show him around my real hometown, not San Francisco, but Surrey.

Speaking of John, his nose is completely fixed back, which means no more annoying broken nose guard, and true to this word, we did indeed proceed straight to the celebrations right after we came back from the hospital…

Our tongues were swirling, playing, massaging each other in our mouths. By now, John and I were rolling around on the bed in our underwear, our lips locked in a fiery, passionate make-out. Our hands were everywhere, mine going up and down his chest, taking in every detail and muscle of those godlike abs, whilst his were fiddling with the hooks of my bra. Within one swift motion, I slipped off my bra, and instantly John's hands moved over to my chest, where he caressed and squeezed my breasts teasingly, causing me to moan into the kiss. I felt him smile against the kiss and he took his mouth off of mine, trailing his kisses down my jaw, throat, and then up my neck and up to my ear, where he whispered words of love into my ear.

"Oh God, love, I miss this so much," he moaned into my ear, still teasing me with the touch of his fingers circling my breasts. He sucked on my neck, leaving a visibly red mark. He moved his mouth down my body and took a breast in his mouth, his tongue circling my finer points and his teeth gently biting on them, causing me to moan his name loudly. I threw back my head and stroked his sweat-covered back. I moved my hands down to the top of his boxer briefs and pulled them down, rubbing my body against his as I helped him take them off. I rolled us over so that I was now on top of him.

I teasingly pushed John's head away from my chest and moved down so that I could kiss his chest. I licked his pecs and each of the muscles of his six-pack seductively, earning a loud groan from him. I kissed down his torso until I reached his length. I smirked and took his entire length into my mouth, my hands stroking his thighs and hips. I started off slow, swirling my tongue at the very tip of his length. I could feel John getting extremely hard, his hand gripping onto the bedsheets tightly, and he kept moaning my name in pleasure. I smiled and kissed the tip of his length, making him groan even louder. John pulled me up so that we were both standing on our knees and I was looking into his brown eyes that were burning with lust, passion, desire, and love. We were both breathing extremely heavily, staring into each other's eyes for a very long time.

"Katharyn, I'm in love with this fiery side of you," panted John. He cupped my face in his hands and pulled me in for a sweet, gentle kiss that strongly contrasted the scorching full-on tongue kisses earlier, "I love it whenever we're together like this," he said lovingly against the kiss, "I love it when I'm inside of you, baby. It makes me so attracted to you, I can't stay away from you for just one second."

"John…" I moaned his name sweetly, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing him in closer to deepen the kiss, "I love you…"

"I love you too, baby," replied John back, leaning back so that he was lying on the bed again and I was on top of him. He flipped me over so that now he was on top of me. He slowly caressed his hands down my body, around my waist, and down to the waist of my pink, lacy cheeky panties. I lifted my hips up as he slid them off, moving down to my legs so he could help me take them off.

John moved slightly back up and spread my legs. He ducked his head down and flicked his tongue on the center of my sensitive area, teasing me. He continued to turn me on with his fingers running along my inner thighs. "Oh, John," I groaned loudly, rubbing the back of neck to encourage him to keep going. He lifted up my leg and kissed along my inner thigh. He did the same with the other leg.

John moved up and adjusted himself on top of me, and slowly, so slowly, he slipped himself inside of me. I let out a gasp, and turned my head sideways, as John planted his lips onto my collarbone again, leaving another love mark on the sweet spot of my collarbone. As John completely filled me, we both moaned in satisfaction, chafing our hips against each other, causing the lovemaking session to get hotter and hotter by the second.

Just as I was about to reach my breaking point, the sound of my phone ringing snapped me out of my fantasies. Oh, fuck. The goddamn phone just had to conveniently ring at the most appropriate time. At that moment, John turned my head back towards me and brought our lips back together again, diverting me from answering my phone.

"Who's calling, baby?" said John seductively against the kiss.

"It's probably Nattie, but I can always call her back later," I replied in between kisses, "for now, why don't we finish off what we started?"

"Mmm, I like your idea, baby," replied John enticingly, rubbing his bare chest against mine, causing me to moan his name softly, "we'll ride this together, love. C'mon, baby, just you and me. We're going to finish what we started."

Ignoring the continuous ringing of my cell phone, I screamed John's name in ecstasy while John moaned my name loudly as well.

After our releases hit, John collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily, his forehead soaked with sweat. He rolled us over so that I was lying on top of him. I was listening to the vigorous beating of his heart while he ran his hands through my hair and along my naked back. John lifted up my chin to make me face him. His brown eyes were burning with arousal and yearning. He ran his fingers down my face, wiping away my sweat, and brought his knuckles to my cheeks to caress them lovingly.

"I missed this so much, love," he panted. He cupped my cheek and kissed me softly. "I love you, Katharyn."

"I love you too, John," I replied, "I wish we could do this all over again."

"Me too, baby," agreed John. He glanced over at my phone, which had begun ringing again, and looked back at me. "You gonna answer it this time, love?" he asked me.

"I'll have to, seeing that I was busy with other more important things the first time round," I giggled. I crawled over to the side of the bed and picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"It's about time you picked up the phone, girlie," said Nattie, pretending to be frustrated, "tell me what exactly were you busy with just now."

I blushed and glanced over at John, who had crawled over to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist and began trailing kisses along the back of my shoulder and up to my neck. "None of your business," I said cheekily to Nattie.

"Really? I have a feeling that 'business' involves something to do with you and your lover boy spending some 'quality time' with each other."

"Oh shut up," I replied, even though I was trying hard not to moan from John sucking on my neck.

"Anyway girlie, Teddy needs to talk to you about the whole Drew McIntyre thing, he says he's starting to get really pissed off about the rest of us constantly complaining to him about it and wants you to tell the whole story yourself," informed Nattie, "he's already ordered McIntyre to stay away from you for the time being, but in order to get him suspended, you need to tell him everything from how it all started."

"Okay, thanks, Nattie."

"No problem, girlie. But, I have a feeling that McIntyre's gonna try begging a Get-Out-of-Jail-Free card off of McMahon, so be extremely specific," warned Nattie, "you know McIntyre, he's the biggest kiss-up in the world, and he'd do anything to stay in this company whatsoever, even if it means breaking the rules to get the girl that doesn't want you back."

"Of course. Isn't that how he is? Sucks up to people to get what he wants?"

"Yup," agreed Nattie, "anyway girlie, just called to remind you and see how you're doing. Keep yourself busy with your lover boy!"

"Oh shut up!" I exclaimed, blushing harder. I heard John chuckle in my ear and nibble my earlobe teasingly.

"Oooh, looks like lover boy wants more of you, Kathie!" teased Nattie, "I'll leave you two to yourselves."

"Nattie!" I exclaimed.

"Just kidding, girlie. Tell him not to hog you all to himself because you do have other friends who are girls," said Nattie jokingly, "bye, girlie! See you at the arena!"

"Bye!"

I hung up and put my phone back on the bedside table. I smiled as John started kissing across the back of my shoulder again and up to my ear. "What's up, baby?" he asked into my ear.

I turned around so that I was facing him. "Just need to go talk to Teddy Long about the whole Drew McIntyre thing."

John brushed my hair aside and placed his hand on my cheek once again, circling it with his thumb. "Love, you don't have to worry about anything, not even Drew McIntyre. Because if he dares to touch you again, I'll make sure he gets sent back to Scotland for good."

"He will once I clarify the situation with Teddy later," I replied, "as much as I don't like getting involved with these kind of things, I really want Drew to be gone as far away from me as possible, because all he's been doing to me is trying to force me to be interested in him."

"Love, he'll never make you become his, because he can't. Like Drew, I wanted you so badly when I first saw you. But I never forced you to do anything that you didn't want to do. I never forced you to love me. I gave you all the tender loving care that I could shower you with, and that's why we're together now," said John.

"You certainly did a very good job of ensuring that, Johnny," I giggled, reaching to touch his face, "and ever since we first met, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was so attracted to you because your care and affection for me made me fall in love with you. I don't like Drew because the only thing he likes about me is my appearance. I love you because you don't just love me for what I look like. You love me for everything I am. And that's why we're still together, and that's why I love you more than words can express."

John flashed me that priceless smile of his and kissed me tenderly.

"I love you too, baby. I'm gonna help you get through this. I promise."

* * *

November 20th, 2010: Miami, Florida

The girls and I decided to hang out by the beach before tomorrow's big Survivor Series event. I was assigned to be the captain of one of the Divas teams competing in the traditional Survivor Series elimination match, so tomorrow was going to be a big day for me. Beth, Nattie, and I were sitting underneath one of the wooden benches with a giant umbrella shielding us from the sun and watching Gail and Tiff splashing each other in the water whilst a few random surfers passing by looked on and whistled at Tiff. Good thing Jason, who was now glaring at the surfers, had decided to join us along with the rest of his guy friends, with the exception of John, who was away at an autograph signing session with Evan Bourne at a local restaurant. John admitted to being extremely disappointed about not being able to join my friends and I at the beach, mostly because he wouldn't get to see me in my bikini.

"I like your hat, Beth," said Nattie to Beth, who was wearing a large, white sun hat that went well with her retro style navy and white polka-dotted one-piece swimsuit.

"Thanks," replied Beth, glancing up from the fitness magazine she was reading. "Hey, Kathie, Nattie, what do you think of this guy?" she asked, showing Nattie and I a picture of a bodybuilder posing for the magazine, wearing nothing but trunks. For some odd reason, the first person I thought of when I saw the picture of the guy was Chris Masters.

"Um, Beth? The guy looks as though he's about to explode," said Nattie. I scrunched up my face in disgust. "What?" said Beth, giving me and Nattie and questioning look, "he looks cute."

"He wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't stocked up on the steroids," I pointed out.

"Beth, you just need to find a man in your life," said Nattie, "why waste your time and money on magazines featuring Ken dolls?"

"That's what you always say, Nattie," laughed Beth.

"Well it's true," laughed Nattie, "I've had a sweet, loving man for nine years, and I'm still in a strong relationship." Beth and I glanced up to see none other than Tyson Kidd coming up behind Nattie and wrapping his arms around her. He pecked her on the cheek.

"Awww…" sighed Beth and I. We both then burst out laughing. Tyson grinned at us and planted another kiss on Nattie's cheek.

"What? I love my girl," chuckled Tyson, squeezing Nattie tightly. Nattie was blushing a shade of pink that strongly resembled her ring attire.

Beth and I chuckled at the couple in front of us, Tyson rocking Nattie softly side to side. As I watched Tyson and Nattie looking at each other affectionately, my mind immediately snapped to John. I wish he were here to hold me in his arms and lay tender kisses on me too.

"Hey Kathie," said Beth, looking up, "those guys over there are looking at us."

I lifted my head up and indeed Beth was right. There was a group of surfers nearby who were staring right at us, still holding onto their boards. They began making their way towards us.

I decided to excuse myself and go buy myself a drink from the nearby juice bar. I ordered myself a mixed fruit punch, and the bartender, who for some reason was standing there in a trance for nearly half a minute until he soon came to his senses, quickly got to make my drink. As I watched the bartender make my drink, I began thinking about John. I know it was only for a few hours, but I hated being away from him. There was something about him that made me so attracted to him; it was so difficult being away from him for a day or even just a few hours.

I sure can't wait till I get out of here and get back to the hotel. I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact that it's not cold or snowing in tropical Florida.

Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder and a shadow of a tall guy over 6 feet and with long hair loomed over me. For a second there I thought it was John. Wait a minute, that's not John. He's currently at an autograph-signing session right now, plus, he's not that much over six feet…

"Hello, love," murmured Drew McIntyre into my ear, "what a coincidence for us to see each other again so soon."

I tensed up and froze. _Oh no, not again_, I thought to myself. I was rooted to the spot when Drew's arm moved down my back and caressed it with his rough hand. He stepped next to me and gazed down at me lustfully, not taking his eyes off of my body.

"You're not supposed to be here," I muttered.

"Who says, love?" asked Drew softly, continuing to stroke my back.

"I think you should know by now that Teddy Long doesn't want you anywhere near me," I replied bluntly, not looking at him whilst I took my drink from the bartender.

"Teddy's not here, love," said Drew, glancing around to make sure that Teddy actually wasn't around.

"How does that makes things different now?" I asked, still not looking at him and stirring my drink. Drew moved his hand down to my lower back, just above my butt.

"The difference is, love, Teddy Long's not here, and neither is your boyfriend," said Drew, propping his elbows against the counter top of the juice bar, "which means I have you all to myself. Finally."

I gave Drew a skeptical look and shook my head, letting out a huff. "Look Drew, what do you want from me? What is that makes you keep coming back to me, even though I have to constantly remind you that I _am not _interested? What is that you want from me? What makes you keep coming back to the same girl, even though you normally only approach a girl that you're interested in once and leave her alone when she turns you down?"

Drew shifted closer to me and pulled me towards him. I shoved him away, but he still kept his hand on the small of my back, his fingers circling my skin.

"You're different, love," he replied, "you're different from the rest of them."

"The rest of what?"

"The rest of the women whom I've tried to seduce."

"So you never cared about Tiff after all, even during the duration of your engagement."

"Before you, she lasted the longest," said Drew, "yeah, she was fun and playful and cheery, but a month into our engagement, I got bored of her, and I wanted to find some new game. And eventually, love, I found you."

"No wonder Tiff was so miserable when she was with you," I said angrily, "you use women like Kleenex. You use them once, and you throw them away. Drew, how do you expect me to choose you over John because of how you treat women? Unlike all the other men, John doesn't just want me for my looks. He cares about me. He treats me like a queen. You know what, Drew? I am sick and tired of you bugging me about the same thing over and over again, asking me to be your girlfriend, when all you've ever done is sexually harass me, snap at my friends, assault my boyfriend and caused him to end up in hospital, and do horrible things to others which end up only benefiting your own needs. I'm serious, Drew, if you don't leave me, John, and all my other friends alone, not only will I take legal action against you, but Vince McMahon will send you home to Scotland and never let you come back to the WWE ever again. Unfortunately for you, Drew McIntyre, this is reality. You can't always get what you want."

I finished my drink and hurried away from Drew before he could grab me and try to kiss me like the many times he had before. I'm not going to be patient anymore. If Drew doesn't realize that he needs to leave me alone for good and move on to find another girl who's interested in him (which I highly doubt will happen anytime soon), then more people are going to get involved. And the more people involved with this, the bigger the problem gets. I didn't want this to be a big deal in the first place, but now that the problem's gotten worse, I'm going to need more assistance in solving it. 


	39. Seasons Greetings

**Chapter 39: Seasons Greetings**

* * *

***Author's Note: I love how this chapter takes place around Christmas time and it's only October in real life…XDDDDD***

_Thank you to GoldenGirl1920 and PSNC100502 for your reviews!_**_

* * *

_**

December 20th, 2010: Home Sweet Home

John's POV

Whew, finally! It's Christmas break for us WWE Superstars, who are all extremely exhausted from the previous night's TLC pay-per-view, and now I finally get a week off to celebrate Christmas with my beautiful girlfriend Katharyn in her home country of England. Last night I successfully defended my title against Rey in a Steel Cage match, and boy does my back hurt from slamming into the walls of the steel cage. Katharyn also had a good night at TLC too – she was still able to keep the title after defeating Gail and Beth in a Triple Threat match and pinning Beth for the win. Overall, last night was pretty awesome; Teddy informed me this morning that my match against Rey was the favorite match of the night.

Katharyn and I left for the airport this morning, saying goodbye to our friends before leaving for the airport. Jason offered to come with us as well, since he and Tiffany were flying back to his hometown of Toronto, Canada to spend the holidays with Jase's family and wanted to introduce Tiffany to them.

I was amazed upon finding out that Katharyn had booked us first class tickets to London. When we checked in and the attendant handed Katharyn the tickets, I widened my eyes when we were directed to an extremely luxurious lounge exclusively only for first class passengers.

"Love, this is…wow…" I stared around the lounge in amazement, "how were you able to afford all of this?" I asked her softly.

"I've got a special membership card with British Airways and I racked up enough credits to get myself two first class tickets to London from anywhere in the world," she explained to me, smiling at me sweetly.

I grinned and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek. "Love, you are too much," I whispered in her ear.

"You're not the only one who gets to shower their loved one with gifts," she giggled adorably, "I like to treat you sometimes too, John. I can't be the one getting all the gifts all the time."

I smiled at her again. She's so cute when she points out these things to me. Once we were seated at our table near the wine bar, Katharyn and I ordered our lunch from the waiter, and we began to converse about her hometown of Surrey, England.

"I can't wait till we reach home, John," sighed Katharyn, "I miss it so much, I hardly get to visit it ever since I started working for the WWE."

"I feel almost the same way you do, love," I replied, "except my hometown's in the same country as my work places are. I completely understand that it's more difficult to go to England on your off days, since it's a long way from whichever part of North America were in. Do you feel closer to home when we're touring in Europe?"

"Kind of," answered Katharyn, "except the closest I can get to home is when we're doing shows in the UK. I especially love the London shows because whenever I come out, I get this massively huge ovation that blows the roof off of the arena."

"Of course they'd want to cheer for their home country girl, don't they?" I said.

"I guess so," said Katharyn, "it's very similar to the applause you got when we were in LA for Summerslam."

"It's great to go back home once in a while, just to see the family and all that," I agreed, "unfortunately it all depends on work. Some of the top guys like 'Taker and Cena only get to see their family once a year, even if they did have a lot of day offs. Since I'm a reigning champion, my work's been a lot more demanding, love, and if we weren't working in the same brand, I would hardly see you at all, and you'd forget that you even knew me at all."

"John," said Katharyn softly, reaching a hand to caress my cheek, "even if I were working for a different company and hardly got to see you, I would never forget you at all."

"And if I were in the same situation as you, love, I would quit my job and join you just to be with you all the time," I replied sweetly, slowly taking off Katharyn's hand off of my cheek and kissing her knuckles.

"You're too sweet," giggled Katharyn.

"That's because I love you, Kathie," I replied, rubbing the back of her hand against my cheek, causing her to blush.

After finishing up our lunch at the extremely luxurious lounge, a concierge staff member led us to our boarding gate and directed us to our first class seats.

"You sure got all the top notch, love," I said, startled at the very exclusive service, which Katharyn had fished out a lot of money for, "honestly, love, I owe you a LOT for getting all this for the both of us."

"No need to pay me back, John," she said, smiling. I helped put her bags up in the overhead compartment while she settled comfortably in her seat, which was in the middle row and right next to mine, which was accessible from the other walk path. I lowered the privacy screen in between Katharyn's and my seat and interlaced my hand with hers. I closed my hand over her palm and kissed the back of her hand again.

"I love you," I mouthed to her, grinning.

She giggled and mouthed back, "I love you too."

The flight experience was absolutely world-class; comfortable seats, great food, excellent service; it's actually the best flight I have ever been on in my life. The flight attendants were extremely friendly and courteous and they lowered the privacy screen so that I could hold my angel in my arms as she slept, her head leaning on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and ran my fingers through her hair. From the corner of my eye, I could see a flight attendant walking past smiling at the two of us.

Since it was an overnight flight, I too, soon fell asleep in the middle of watching _The Other Guys_ on the in-flight entertainment system. God, I've never felt so comfortable in airplane seats before, especially since the seats were in could be converted into fully flat seats. I took off my coat and placed it in the private closet in front of my seat, then settled myself in the already laid out flat bed, covering myself with the Egyptian cotton blanket, propping myself against the soft, fluffy pillow. I looked over at Katharyn and noticed one of her hands was sticking out. I took it on my hand and held it close as I slept comfortably…

"John…John…wake up…we're almost there…" whispered a gentle, female voice with a sexy British accent into my ear. Not before long, I felt the soft touch of someone's lips kissing lightly on the back of my hand and then to my shoulder.

"John…" repeated the voice of my angel, softly stroking my left arm.

"Mmmm…" I moaned silently, thinking it was Katharyn in my dreams, whispering my name as she and my dream self were about to get married on a private beach during sunset. I heard her giggle and for some odd reason almost believed I was actually going to marry her.

What I didn't expect, though, was a finger poking me in my side, causing me to jump awake slightly, though I was able to silence myself just in time before crying out in surprise. I turned my head and there was Katharyn, still the most beautiful woman in my eyes despite the slightly messy hair and sleepy eyes, grinning at me widely like a Cheshire cat, her hands drumming on my chest. I smiled back and took her hand off of my chest, kissing the back of it again. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she greeted.

"Good morning, love," I replied softly, "I love it whenever I wake up next to you, love. Even if we're not in an actual bed."

"We will be once we reach Surrey," she replied, "you'll love my family. Ever since Dad told Mom about you taking me out to that baseball game, she's spread the word to every single person in our extended family, and now I have two young fans waiting for you to sign their vast array of WWE merchandise."

"I assume those fans are your cousins?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," she replied, "my family's been dying to meet you ever since they found out you were not only my boyfriend, but a wrestler in the WWE as well."

"Do they want to see me because I'm your boyfriend or because I'm famous?" I chuckled jokingly.

"Both," she giggled. I squeezed her hand lightly and kissed it again.

"So, love, how are we getting to Surrey?" I asked, changing the subject. I was very excited about going to meet Katharyn's family. They sounded like very sweet and casual people. Not to mention visiting a new part of England, since the only place I really visit is London, and even then I don't even have time to look around since I usually stay there for one night for a house show and that's it.

"We're going to drive there, of course," replied Katharyn, her smile widening, "it's only a half an hour drive from Heathrow Airport, and I've got a rented car ready for us to collect and go. Oh, and John?"

"Hmm?"

"It's freezing cold in England at the moment. How about after we settle in to the house we change out and take a dip in the hot tub?" she whispered suggestively, running a finger along my collarbone.

A smirk tugged on my face and I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows flirtatiously, "Mmm, I love your idea, sweetheart," I replied flirtatiously.

Katharyn let out an adorable giggle and turned to pick up the menu to look at the choices for breakfast. God, I don't think she knows how she turns me on so badly whenever she says or does something sexy like that. She is just so irresistible.

Within two hours, there was an announcement informing all the passengers that the plane would be landing anytime soon in London Heathrow Airport. After buckling my seatbelt and putting my seat up right, before closing up the privacy screen (which was required for take off and landing), I looked at Katharyn and boy, was she literally going to burst out with joy in her seat. When the plane landed, I heard Katharyn say to herself, "Home, sweet home."

* * *

December 21st, 2010: The Lincoln Family Mansion

I think I nearly died of amazement when Katharyn drove up to one of the biggest and the most prestigious mansions I had ever seen in my life. It was situated on top of a plateau and it was apparently one of the highest elevated houses in the area. On the left side, I noticed a flight of stairs leading to the entrance of the mansion. Katharyn turned towards the direction of the stairs and I noticed there was a garage tucked away behind from from view of the house. I saw that another car had already been parked in the garage before us, supposing it belonged to a member of Katharyn's family. Katharyn parked the car next to the other car and got out. Just as we were about to lug our suitcases into the house, Katharyn's brother, Kyle, appeared from the door on the other end of the garage.

"Heya, sis, 'sup John?" greeted Kyle, jogging over to help Katharyn and I with our suitcases, "no need to worry about that, man. I'll take care of it." He insisted to me while I was trying to lug my luggage and Katharyn's luggage into the house.

"Thanks, bro," thanked Katharyn. I offered to carry her hand luggage. "Oh no, it's fine, John, thank you very much," she replied politely. She took my hand and led me through the doors exiting the garage. "I'll show you around while Kyle brings up our stuff," said Katharyn.

"From what I've seen on the outside, love, I can't wait to see what's inside of this fortress," I joked. She giggled and brought me to the entertainment room. There was a pool table, sitting area, wine bar, and even a soundproof jamming studio which showed off a brilliant display of expensive guitars belonging to Kyle, her uncles, her cousins, as well as Katharyn herself, who's killer on the electric guitar. The entertainment system alone was as big as my parents' bedroom, including the bathroom. No joke.

Katharyn then led me through the swinging glass doors to show me, to my amazement, a huge indoor pool smack right in the middle of the room. "Holy shit…" I whispered in shock, my eyes widening at the sight of the pool. I noticed on the other side of the room was a hot tub, which I supposed was the one Katharyn mentioned to me earlier, and turned to my love, smirking seductively at her.

"I'm feeling awfully cold, love," I whispered seductively in her ear, "mind if we jump in and warm each other up?" I bent my head down and began sucking on her neck to try and make her give in.

Katharyn giggled as I kissed her on the neck, which at first indicated to me that the plan was working. However, she gave me a very different answer from her earlier reaction. "Nice try, Johnny. Unfortunately you'll have to wait till the tour is finished, then you'll get the free sweepstakes."

She gently pushed my head away from her neck and pulled me over to the steam room and sauna. Even though we didn't actually use it, I could feel myself getting hotter by the second when naughty fantasies of Katharyn and I in the steam room skimmed through my head. I took off my ski cap and ran a hand through my sweaty forehead. "Woo, is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?" I asked to myself.

Katharyn turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying something?" she asked skeptically.

"Maybe," I teased. God, she is such a tease. The way she tried to playfully dismiss my sexual innuendos just made me want her more.

She smiled and shook her head, leading me out of the pool area and up the stairs to the next floor, where we ended up in the main entrance hall. Katharyn showed me around the library, drawing room, the kitchen, the dining rooms, as well as the living room, which had a huge plasma TV that occupied an entire wall of the room. Below the TV were an X-Box 360, a Playstation 3, as well as a Nintendo Wii. "Wow, you sure got the whole enchilada," I joked to her.

Katharyn led me up one of the spiral staircases and showed me the various bedrooms on the second floor. All of them looked equally nice – I wasn't sure which one to share with Katharyn. Just as Katharyn was about to show me the room we were going to be staying in, Kyle came in to tell her something.

"Hey John, you liking our place so far?" Kyle asked with a friendly smile on his face.

"I love it, man," I replied blissfully, "how the heck were you guys able to afford this huge mansion in the first place?"

"Well actually, my parents, Kyle and I aren't the only ones who stay here," explained Katharyn, "it's actually a mansion to house our entire family, including the aunts and uncles and cousins."

"Wouldn't that be pretty hectic since you've got both sides of the family?" I asked curiously.

"Actually no," answered Kyle, "this house was meant specifically for the British side of our family, in other words, Mum's side. Plus, our dad's an only child, so we don't have any extended relatives from his side of the family."

"Our entire family purchased this house not too long ago," continued Katharyn, "our grandparents mostly stay in it, but they're not home at the moment. Every year at Christmastime, our family has a big gathering for the occasion, and we're more than welcome to invite spouses or boyfriends/girlfriends to attend our Christmas reunions."

"Well this is the first time I'm going to take a look at your entire family, love," I said to Katharyn, hugging her, "I can't wait to meet them."

"You'll love them, John," assured Kyle, patting me on the shoulder, "they're all excited about meeting a WWE Superstar whom their precious little girl is dating."

"Um, excuse me?" Katharyn said, pretending to be offended, "and I'm _not_ a WWE Superstar?"

"You're a Diva, love," I said, "but you're a sexy female WWE Superstar in my eyes."

"Go get a room, you two," joked Kyle, "and don't take too long; Mum and Dad will be back any second now. Speaking of which, Kathie. Mum called just as you guys pulled in. She said to give you two the master bedroom during your stay."

Katharyn's eyes widened. "Are you fucking serious?" she stuttered.

"Of course I'm damn serious, sis," said Kyle, "Mum's just high over you bringing over your hunky lover boy from the States. Bet she's going to record you two making out under the mistletoe on Christmas Eve."

"Oh shut up, Kyle," Katharyn snapped at her brother, which for some reason, caused me to burst out laughing, "and don't even think about it," she said to me fiercely, which magically caused me to silence immediately.

"Sorry love," I said to her, "you're just so beautiful when you're angry."

"Oh, don't start," pleaded Katharyn, "not in front of my brother!"

"I love you, baby," I teased, pulling her in to try and kiss her, but she was pushing away in embarrassment of kissing her boyfriend in front of her older brother.

"I love you, John, but we need to move on," stated Katharyn, dragging me out of the bedroom and leading me to the elevator that led to the master bedroom on the top floor.

The master bedroom appeared to take up the entire top floor. Okay the entire top floor wasn't as big as the previous floor, but it was still a huge bedroom. There was a huge half-circle window directly opposite the four poster king sized bed, and in front of the bed was a white leather couch and coffee table. Next to the bed was a large wall mirror and on other side of the mirror were various pictures of Katharyn's family members. I saw that Kyle had placed our suitcases in the large dressing room that was adjacent to the huge bathroom. As I looked around the room, I noticed that one of the large pictures framed in the room was of the gorgeous Katharyn posing professionally in an elegant white evening gown, which made me smile to myself upon the sight of my love looking so beautiful in that picture.

"When did you pose for that, love?" I asked Katharyn, pointing at the picture of her next to the bookshelf.

Katharyn turned around to look at her picture, and much to my surprise, she ducked her blushing head in my chest shyly, "Oh please don't talk about it," she mumbled against my chest, "I look old."

"No you don't, love," I assured her, holding her and kissing the top of her head, "you look like a goddess in my dreams."

"Oh stop being so nice," protested Katharyn, still hiding her face in my chest. I chuckled and kissed her forehead again. She really did look like a goddess, the way that dress hugged her shapely figure and the gold jewelry she wore accented the luscious long golden brown hair that was elegantly curled and cascading down her back.

"Love, if we bought a house together in the future, I'd make sure there would be a photography studio where I can take pictures of you looking so beautiful like this," I whispered in her ear.

"I thought you were an aspiring filmmaker?" she asked, looking up at me.

"If I do start producing films, love, I'd make you the leading lady opposite my character," I answered, staring into her blue green eyes, "and the leading lady often has the most pictures taken because she's so beautiful."

Katharyn blushed adorably and I kissed her cheek. She removed her white trench coat and hung it up in the dressing room along with my parka jacket. She also took off her knitted gray beret and placed it neatly on one of the drawers.

"So, how about that soak in the hot tub, love?" I asked Katharyn seductively, taking off my ski cap and untying my hair out of its ponytail. She turned to me as she took off her dark gray poncho top, leaving her in a white turtleneck and denim leggings. She raised her eyebrow.

"You haven't forgotten, haven't you?" she asked suspiciously with a sly grin on her face.

"I will never forget you taking it all off and getting hot in that Jacuzzi, love," I said seductively, pulling her in. She giggled as I planted my lips on hers for a hot, passionate kiss. All of a sudden, I wasn't even cold anymore, despite the freezing cold temperature.

Just as I was about to take her top off, I heard Kyle calling from downstairs, "Hey sis, Mum, Dad, and Emily are here, so hold off whatever you and your boyfriend are doing right now and say hi."

Katharyn broke off the kiss and yelled irritably, "Shut up, Kyle! I'll be right there in about five minutes."

"Five minutes doesn't mean five hours, sis!"

I saw Katharyn roll her eyes and reluctantly part from my embrace, fixing her turtleneck top. "Who's Emily?" I asked Katharyn, who was fixing her hair.

"A girl whom Kyle claims he's dating," she said, signaling the quotation marks on the word 'dating'.

I laughed and squeezed her butt playfully, causing her to let out a cute squeak out of surprise. "You're so cute when you're sarcastic with your brother," I chuckled.

"That's what brothers are for," she huffed, taking my hand and leading me down the stairs to introduce me to her mother and brother's girlfriend.

* * *

December 24th, 2010: Christmas Family Gathering

Katharyn's POV

The rest of our family members arrived this afternoon, and boy did they quickly get high over John. My cousins, who were die-hard WWE fans, nearly died of happiness when they saw John in person, my uncles were constantly asking for advice on how John got his chiseled muscular features, and my aunts couldn't stop gushing over John's looks. As much as I find it awkward that my aunts can't stop staring at my boyfriend, I definitely agree that he is the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life. Even my grandparents were egging me on about John being a 'Prince Charming' when I first introduced John to my family. For the next three hours, John was easily the most popular person in the house. Every single person wanted to talk to him, whether it was my cousins asking him questions about the stuff he does on TV, my aunts gushing over his appearance, my uncles asking him for workout advice, or my grandparents quizzing him on how he treats me, while my parents and Kyle were hastily trying to prepare everything for tonight's Christmas Eve dinner.

"Aw, Kathie darling! You are the luckiest girl in the world!" gushed Aunt Millie, who couldn't stop staring at John, who was holding me around my waist, "he is so handsome! Gawd, did you see that beautiful brown hair of his! Darling, he is godlike handsome!"

Aunt Jennifer, the new American wife of my uncle Richard, even pointed out something that was the very first thing I noticed about John when I first met him.

"You look awfully familiar, young man," she told him, "I feel like I've seen your face from somewhere…"

"Jen, doesn't he look like the lead singer of The Doors?" pointed out Uncle Richard.

Aunt Jennifer clasped a hand over her mouth and gasped in surprise, "Oh my God he does! You look almost exactly like Jim Morrison! Are you related to him in any way, perhaps?"

"Unfortunately not," chuckled John, "though I did base my onscreen character's look and name on him."

"That is just so amazing! I cannot tell you how huge of a fan I am of The Doors," continued Aunt Jennifer, "I had this huge crush on Jim Morrison when I was little, and coincidentally, and not long after I marry Kathie's Uncle Richard, I find out his niece's boyfriend looks exactly like him! Kathie, sweetheart, this one's a keeper."

I felt the blush working up my cheeks and John squeezed my waist lightly. I couldn't help but smile widely when he planted a sweet kiss on my cheek. "Awwww!" squealed Aunt Jennifer, "Aren't you two perfect for each other!"

"Katharyn Lincoln!" boomed the voice of Uncle Mathis, causing John to jump in surprise. I laughed and turned around to see my uncle Mathis from Arkansas, also the husband of my aunt Heather, who was talking to my grandmother.

"Hi Uncle Mathis!" I greeted, letting go of John and walking over to give Uncle Mathis a hug, "long time no see!"

"I could say the same about you, little girl!" chuckled Uncle Mathis, "my gawd, you've become a pretty young lady! Twenty-one years old! I don't believe it! You've become so dang beautiful! I just watched Friday Night Smackdown last week and I see my niece walking down that ramp with the WWE Women's Championship belt slung on her shoulder and that handsome young man over there holding her next to him in his arms! I usually take bathroom breaks whenever the Divas matches come on, but whenever you're beating the crap out of those skinny little no-talent model bitches, I always stick around and record those matches on a DVD. I've already got an entire album of them in my closet back in Arkansas, and whenever my guy friends come over to have a beer, I always show 'em your matches, and boy do my pals get crazy over you, Kathie. Once I had to whack Slim Jim for making a dirty comment about your…yeah you know."

"Don't worry, I'm quite used to it," I laughed.

"I hear the boys are crazy for you backstage," said Uncle Mathis softly, leaning in, "is that how you found your man over here?" He turned to John and grinned toothily.

"I met her when she got drafted to Smackdown, sir," replied John.

"Son, where'ya from?" asked Uncle Mathis.

"Palos Verdes," replied John, "it's this quiet place in the outskirts of downtown Los Angeles."

"I used to live there when I was a kid, son. It's a beautiful place," agreed Uncle Mathis, "and how long have you been with my niece?"

"Since late April," I replied, "but I didn't officially start dating John until August."

"Doesn't matter when you two become official, Kathie," said Uncle Mathis, "all that matters is when you two fell in love with each other."

"I fell in love with her from the very first time I saw her, sir," replied John, holding me around the waist again and kissing my neck. I giggled as John's nose nuzzled against my skin.

"Good for you, son," said Uncle Mathis, nodding approvingly, "Kathie, consider yourself extremely lucky to have such a gentleman like John here."

"I already do, Uncle Mathis," I replied, turning around and hugging John tightly.

Just then, my cousins Eli and Miguel, who were die-hard fans of wrestling, came up to John and I. "John Morrison?" said Eli, tapping John on the arm. John turned around and chuckled friendlily, "could you show us some of your cool wrestling moves please? We watch every single one of your matches and you're totally awesome! Please?"

"I can't believe my cousin is your girlfriend, Morrison," added Miguel. I smacked him in the arm playfully, "Oh, shut up," I snapped at Miguel. Miguel grinned at me and said, "I didn't think Katona and John Morrison were actually a couple in real life!"

"Turns out they are, dude," laughed John, squeezing my waist, "why don't you guys ask your mom first, okay?"

"Okay!" chimed Eli and Miguel at the same time, and with the snap of the fingers, they dashed over to Aunt Heather, their mother, and attacked her with the question of John showing them his moves.

I saw Aunt Heather sigh and give in to their demands. The boys came back cheering, and gave John their mother's response.

"I'll be back, love," John whispered in my ear, quickly kissing me before walking away to show Eli and Miguel his wrestling techniques.

I couldn't help but laugh when Eli and Miguel began attacking John and he simply just owned them by carrying both boys over his shoulder. "Kathie!" called my mother from the kitchen, "Gram and Grandpa want to see you!"

"Kathie!" squealed Gram, getting up from the couch and embracing me in a warm hug, "oh you're so grown up! You're so beautiful now; you're more beautiful than your mother! I can't believe my baby granddaughter's twenty-one years old! And who was that handsome man you were with earlier?"

"That was our granddaughter's boyfriend, 'Nessie," answered Grandpa, "I talked to him earlier, Kathie, while you were talking with your aunt Heather. Y'know I've always imagined you with a man like young John Hennigan over there – polite, kind, respectful, and charming. He is the perfect gentleman, Kathie; you're very lucky to have found a man like John."

"I agree that he is a gentleman, Grandpa," I replied, "he's always been sweet and kind to me from the very day we first met."

"That's excellent," said Grandpa, nodding.

"Oh, Kathie, not only have you grown up into a lady, but you found a handsome gentleman as well!" sighed Gram, "he looks just like that dashing lead singer of The Doors."

"You're not the only one who's noticed," I laughed.

"Kathie, I saw the way John held you earlier, the way he talked to you, the way he looked at you, and the way he kissed you," continued Grandpa, "and I also saw the smile on your face when he was with you. I could clearly see fireworks when you two looked at each other with all the love and passion you had for one another. Kathie, I can already tell you that I'll be seeing great-grandchildren anytime soon."

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed, blushing, hopefully wishing John hadn't heard him, "we haven't thought _that _far yet!"

"I expect you will, Kathie," laughed Gram, "I can't wait till your wedding! You would make the ravishingly perfect bride with the most beautiful dress in the world!"

Oh for the love of John (wait a minute, did I just say for the love of John?), my grandparents are so determined that they'll live to see me having children, if I do have kids in the future. John and I definitely hadn't thought about marriage or children yet, since we've only been in love for less than a year. However, I would never say no if John were to propose to me; how could I not give my hand in marriage to the most amazing man in my life?

Throughout dinner, John got along very well with everyone, taking part in every single conversation he could and behaving like a gentleman. Everyone treated him as though he were part of our family, and speaking of family, Gram publicly asked John when he was going to ask me to marry him, causing me to almost spill my pumpkin juice in embarrassment. John, on the other hand, blushed slightly and bit his lip, which caused everyone to laugh, but he replied saying that he would when the right time came for the both of us. I may not be ready for marriage at the moment, but I really hope it happens at some time in the future.

After finishing our round of scrumptious Christmas dinner composed of stuffed turkey, cranberry sauce, rosti potatoes, tomato and mozzarella salad, and baked cod in cream sauce, we finished our dessert of chocolate log cake and Christmas pudding. By the time we were all stuffed from dinner and dessert, it was time to open our presents. In my family, we always open our presents on Christmas Eve rather than Christmas Day as part of a Lincoln family Christmas reunion tradition.

John and I joined the rest of the adults as we watched Eli and Miguel open their presents. I saw a smile on John's face when he saw the expressions that Eli and Miguel had on their faces when they opened their presents from John and I – a commemorative World Heavyweight Championship belt for each of them, both belts signed by John, the current reigning WWE World Heavyweight Champion himself.

"Wait till we show these for show and tell!" exclaimed Miguel happily, "everyone will be so jealous when they see these!"

"I can't wait to show this to my friends, John!" cried Eli. He and Miguel hugged John blissfully, which caused everyone to laugh, because they never hugged anyone else outside of their family who gave them presents. "Thank you John!" chimed Eli and Miguel, still hugging onto John, "you're officially our favorite WWE Superstar!"

"Boys, you have no idea how glad I am to hear that," chuckled John.

The boys let go of John and dashed back to the large Christmas tree to scavenge for the rest of their Christmas presents. "Kathie, you're the next youngest after the boys," said Gram, "go pick out your presents."

"I'll help sort out everyone's presents, Gram," I told Gram. John decided to help me sort out everyone's presents as well.

"Oh, no need to worry, John," Mum assured John before he went to help me, "you've got plenty of presents too."

John laughed and thanked everyone for being so thoughtful, "You really didn't have to get me anything," he protested.

"We had to, young man," said Aunt Heather, "after all, you are the guest of honor, not just because you're a famous professional wrestler."

"I'm not _that_ famous," said John humbly.

"Of course you are," I said to John, nudging him, "you've already got your own DVD on the online shop. Not to mention your signature sunglasses up for sale too."

"Don't mention it, love," said John, smiling at me, "I'm not as famous as Cena or Orton or hell even The Rock."

"You might be eventually," I whispered to him, nudging him again.

"Time will tell, love," he whispered back, sorting out presents in different piles for each person, "let's find somewhere private to open ours up."

After handing out everyone's piles of presents, John and I picked up our own piles of presents and walked over to the couch facing the fireplace, away from the crowd of my family members ripping open presents and throwing wrapping paper and ribbons everywhere, making a mess on the marble floor.

"I enjoyed spending Christmas with you and your family, love," John said to me, as he took a seat on the leather lounge chair and pulled me onto his lap, "your family was so sweet, and I really enjoyed getting to know and hanging out with them."

"I'm glad to hear that," I replied, lifting my chin up to peck him lightly on the cheek. John smiled and reached over next to the couch to retrieve an extremely large package and passed it to me, "I put this together specially for you, love," he said to me, placing the large package on my lap, "I hope you like it."

"Thank you," I replied before ripping open the red wrapping paper and gold ribbons. A smile spread widely on my face when I found a huge gift basket composed of various items that either related to what I liked or my relationship with John. I slowly pulled out each individual item out from the basket.

The first thing I pulled out was a box of chocolate-coated strawberries, which reminded me of the romantic massage John gave me for my 21st birthday. The second item of the gift basket was a lacy diamante lingerie set, which I supposed reminded me of John and I having our very first time together in bed.

I raised my eyebrow suspiciously at John. "And what exactly are you suggesting, Mr. Hennigan?" I teased. He laughed and kissed me sweetly. Our lips parted and I continued to take out the items in my gift basket.

The third item to leave the basket reminded me of the day John showed me his childhood home – a photo album filled with gorgeous pictures of Palos Verdes as well as John's house. After that was a golden box and a matching pendant that held the key to unlock the box. I asked John about this and he said it referred to the period of time when John and I were starting out as friends and when he was sending me gifts as my secret admirer. I unlocked the box and found several small scrolls inside of it, each scroll containing a sweet, loving message or poem written for me. I made a note to myself to read the scrolls later once I finished unwrapping my presents.

I burst out laughing when I pulled out a box of Wheat Thins. Not only was it my favorite snack, but it also reminded me of how well John took care and comforted me when I was feeling down.

The very last item in the gift pack was a small, black velvet box. Curious to know what was inside of it, I picked it up and was about to open it when John stopped me. "Here, I'll open it, love, because this last part of the gift basket is the most special part," he said to me softly, gently taking the velvet box out of my hands.

John opened the box to reveal a white gold heart-shaped locket with the words engraved on the front, "From your Every Night Delight."

"Open it, love," he prompted me, taking the locket out of the box and placing it in my hand. I opened the cover and I smiled when I saw a picture of John and I holding each other lovingly, gazing at each other with love in our eyes. On the left side of the locket read the words 'You are my goddess'.

"There's another layer," said John, helping me flip to the next layer. I saw a picture of John and I kissing like there was no tomorrow and I felt like crying of happiness. Next to the picture were the words 'You made my world complete' engraved on the left side of the locket. I closed the locket and flipped it around, and engraved on the back of the locket were the words 'I Love You, Katharyn'.

By now, I couldn't stop smiling because I was feeling so elated, so touched, and so touched at the special present John had given me for Christmas. The locket was definitely my favorite part of the gift basket. John helped put the locket on me and kissed the side of my neck when he was finished securing the clasp. I turned around and hugged John as tightly as I could with all the love I had for him.

"Oh John," I breathed, "thank you so much for your amazing gift. I absolutely love it. I'll wear this locket and never take it off. Well, I kinda have to when I wrestle," I added. John chuckled and pulled me into a love-filled kiss. "I love you, Katharyn," whispered John against the kiss.

I smiled against the kiss and placed my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. "I love you too, John." 


	40. Locked In

**Chapter 40: Locked In**

* * *

***Author's Note: Some pretty big drama that covers over this chapter and the next one, just to let you guys know. I'm starting to run out of ideas to make this story not seem boring anymore so send in suggestions if you do have any ideas to contribute to the story; I'm more than welcome to listen to you voice out your suggestions!***

_Thank you to I'mAwesomeBeJealous, GoldenGirl1920, littleone999 and Bubbly-Soda for your reviews!_

_

* * *

_

December 28th, 2010: Good News

Unfortunately for the Lincoln family, John and I had to fly back to Hartford, Connecticut to meet up with everyone else. Teddy called the day after Christmas and informed us we needed to be back in the States before the end of the year in time for the New Year's Eve party McMahon's hosting this Friday night. I booked our plane tickets while John helped pack up our stuff.

I knew it was for work, but I felt really guilty for leaving Surrey so soon. We all had a great time catching up with each other on things at the Christmas Eve party and every single person in my family had fallen in love with John. Mum and my aunts were fully convinced that I was going to end up getting married to John and much to my horror, even my cousins supported this, as I knew they would love nothing more than to be related to a WWE Superstar. Wait, hold on a minute, aren't they already related to the current reigning WWE Women's Champion? Idiots. It's not like they care about women's wrestling anyway.

Yesterday, after lots of hugs and kisses from the family, John and I temporarily bid goodbye to Surrey and drove off to the airport, where we caught a business class flight back to the States, to Hartford, Connecticut. As we had arrived at nearly midnight last night, John and I stayed the night in a nearby hotel to freshen up and rejuvenate ourselves.

Before Smackdown tapings later tonight, I caught up with Nattie and Tiffany while John hung out with his buddies Jason, Truth, and Matt.

"Hey, girlie," greeted Nattie when she saw me making my way towards them after I had kissed John goodbye in the hotel lobby, "how was your holiday?"

"It was great," I replied, "went back to England with John so I could introduce him to the family."

"How did they like him?" asked Tiff.

"They got high on him pretty quickly," I replied, "you should've seen my cousins. They were so ecstatic at the fact that I was dating a WWE Superstar. And my aunts wouldn't stop gushing over how 'perfect' I looked with John."

"I'm not surprised about your aunts," laughed Nattie, "I definitely agree with them."

"You do look perfect with John, Kathie!" exclaimed Tiff. We started to make our way out of the hotel and into the streets of downtown Hartford, Connecticut, "have you seen the way you two look on TV? I've even read forum discussions on the two of you and every single fan seems to agree with your aunts too."

"Yeah, but what we are on TV isn't the same as what John and I are in real life," I laughed.

"So what did you guys do for Christmas?" I asked Nattie and Tiff.

"Headed back home to Calgary with Tyson and David, spent Christmas with the entire Hart clan," replied Nattie.

"How's Bret doing?" Tiff asked.

"He's happy and healthy," replied Nattie, "kinda misses the old days of the WWF but other than that he's fine with working in the WWE."

"What about you, Tiff?" asked Nattie, "you look much happier than usual, haven't you noticed, Kathie?"

I took a look at Tiff and I definitely agree with Nattie. Her face was glowing with happiness. "Yeah I have," I agreed with Nattie, "did you have a great time with Jase in Toronto?"

Tiffany nodded, "Look what Jase got me!" she exclaimed, lifting up her left hand.

Nattie and I gasped when we saw the size of the rock on Tiffany's ring finger. It was a white gold ring encrusted with a 14-carat pink diamond. My eyes widened in surprise, "Tiff, did Jase…"

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED!" squealed Nattie, who was bouncing up and down excitedly.

Tiffany was taken aback at Nattie's reaction. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at Nattie, who by now, was jumping all over the place like a Mexican jumping bean.

"I'm not getting married, Nattie!" protested Tiff, as I tried to calm sugar-high Nattie down.

"Then what's with the giant rock on your left ring finger?" asked Nattie skeptically.

"Jase gave it to me for Christmas," explained Nattie, "he gave it to me as a promise ring."

"Awww, that's so sweet!" I gushed, "and what promise did he make with you."

"He promised to always take care of me and be there for me no matter what," said Tiff, blushing, "he promised to love me eternally and will properly make me his bride when the right time comes!"

"What a gentleman, Tiff!" squealed Nattie, "I love it when guys get all romantic with their girlfriends and give them promise rings, although I really hate it when people you don't know think the promise ring is an engagement ring."

"I agree," replied Tiff, "when I came back from Toronto with Jase, everyone asked if I was getting married to him."

"Even if it isn't an engagement ring, Tiff, I can't wait till you guys get married," I said to Tiff.

"And I'll make you two my maid-of-honors!" giggled Tiff.

"Look who's marrying a hot blonde now, Drew McIntyre!" laughed Nattie. My expression turned dark at the mention of Drew's name. "Nattie, please don't bring him up," I said silently.

"Speaking of McIntyre, girlie, I've got some great news for you and your lover boy," said Nattie.

"What happened to him?" I asked curiously.

"He got suspended."

"What?" said Tiff and I in unison.

"For what?" asked Tiff.

"While you and John were away in England celebrating the holidays with each other, there was an incident involving him, the creative team, and Stephanie," began Nattie.

"Knowing Drew McIntyre, he was probably up to no good," I said, shaking my head.

"He demanded for the creative team to write up a storyline involving Katona developing feelings for on-screen Drew McIntyre and this causes a feud between him and John Morrison," explained Nattie, "he also demanded that Morrison drops the World Heavyweight title to him and then McIntyre marries you in front of a live Smackdown audience."

"Disgusting," said Tiff, scrunching up her face in disgust, "what a sick jerk. What kind of asshole wants to get his girl through a scripted storyline anyway? Even if your on-screen character does fall for him and get married to him in the script, it still doesn't mean that you actually do it in real life."

"I suppose he didn't have his way?" I guessed.

"You guessed it," said Nattie, nodding, "when the creative director refused, McIntyre made a fuss and eventually Stephanie and her dad had to step in and get involved with the incident, and with the snap of his fingers, Mr McMahon suspended McIntyre, just like that."

"Good," I said, "I'm glad McIntyre's finally suspended, after everything he's done to John and I. He claims that he's in love with me and wants me to be his, but all he had ever done was intimidate me, threaten you guys, and assault John after Bragging Rights. Now that he's gone, I can finally have some peace when I'm by myself."

"That's good," replied Tiff, "from the way he'd been harassing you, Kathie, he deserves every single ounce of punishment he gets from Vince. I don't usually talk this way about other people I work with, but I hope Drew eventually gets fired and goes back to Scotland for good."

"I can't wait for that day to come either, Tiff," I agreed.

"C'mon girlies, enough Drew McIntyre talk, let's go shopping for our outfits for the New Year's Party this Friday!" said Nattie excitedly, as we arrived at a huge shopping mall, where we would scavenge for our party clothes, even though I wasn't intending on buying anything except for a present for John.

* * *

John's POV

"So McIntyre's gone for good?" I asked Jase, who had just informed me of the run-in Drew McIntyre got himself in with Vince, Stephanie, and the creative writers while Katharyn and I were out.

"Unfortunately not, Johnny boy," sighed Truth, shaking his head, "all he got was a suspension, which pisses me off judging from everything he's done to you and your girl."

"I can't believe Vince suspended McIntyre instead of firing him," whined Matt, "I was praying that he got sent back to Scotland when I heard about the incident. Maybe Vince still wanted 'The Chosen One' to stay on Smackdown for some whacked up reason. I hope he doesn't get another title shot."

"I don't care if Drew McIntyre gets a title shot or not, Matt," I said to Matt, "all I care now is that Drew's gone for now and Katharyn is completely safe from harm."

"She won't be once he comes back from his suspension," said Jason darkly, "John, you know Drew. When he wants something so badly, it drives him insane, and it makes him completely obsessed about getting that something. McIntyre is obsessed with your girl, and that is definitely not a good thing. Sure we know he wants her because she's very pretty, but I don't know what draws him to Katharyn so much. Nevertheless, even if McIntyre's suspended, we still need to keep an eye out for him because you'll never know if he'll try and pull off something on Katharyn behind everyone's back."

"That's not going to be a problem," I said, "Katharyn will always be safe with me. The last thing I want to happen is for her to get hurt in any way. She's going to be with me when we go to the McMahons' New Year's party this Friday."

"Can't believe it's the end of 2010 already, man," sighed Truth, shaking his head, "I'm gonna get old and rusted, and I won't have as much energy as I used to. I'm almost the big 4-0, Johnny boy. I might retire soon."

"Even for an old man, Truth, you're still our favorite rapping wrestler," said Matt, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Thanks, Matty," replied Truth, nodding.

"So Jase, what's up with you? How'd your holiday with Tiffany go?" I asked Jase.

"She had a great time hanging with the folks, John," replied Jase, "I got her something special for Christmas."

"Oooh, what is it?" asked Matt.

"A ring."

"Dude…" said Matt, widening his eyes in shock, "don't tell me…"

"Now hold on a sec, there, Reso, you've only dated the girl for a couple of months and you're already asking for her hand in marriage?" asked Truth in surprise.

"It's not an engagement ring!" protested Jason, "it's a promise ring. I promised that I would love her forever and always be by her side no matter what happens between us, and when the right time comes, I'll marry her and make her my wife."

"Aww, you're such a softie, Jase," commented Matt, "but still, who gives a girl a ring and doesn't intend for it to be for an engagement?"

"I do," said Jase. We all laughed.

"So Johnny, how did _your_ holiday go with Katharyn?" Truth asked me, "did you join her to see her folks?"

"I did," I replied, "and I spent my Christmas at her family mansion in England."

"Damn, she's got a _mansion_?" exclaimed Matt, "that's pretty slick. What was it like?"

"Huge," I replied, "it's the biggest house I have ever stayed in for my entire life. But she's not the only one who lives there. Her grandparents are usually the ones who stay there all the time. Every year her entire family, aunts, uncles, and cousins, gathers there and celebrates the holidays together. I even met two huge fans of mine there – her two younger cousins."

"How did they react when they found out their cousin was dating a WWE Superstar?" asked Jason.

"They went ballistic," I laughed, "and they even told Katharyn never to break up with me because they eventually want her to marry me and then I'll become their uncle and they'll be related to a WWE Superstar."

"Wow, that's a little extreme," laughed Matt, "but aren't they already related to the current reigning WWE Women's Champion?"

"They don't care about women's wrestling," I chuckled. The three of them burst out laughing.

"That's a burn," laughed Matt, "I'm pretty sure they're waiting for that marriage to happen."

"It's not just them, her grandmother even asked her in front of me during Christmas dinner when she was going to marry me," I added.

"Sounds like Katharyn's family is in love with you," said Truth.

"They are," I chuckled.

"So when's the wedding happening, Hennigan?" asked Jase jokingly, nudging me.

"I'm not thinking about marriage just yet, Jase," I replied, "I've only been with Katharyn for eight months. I think I should wait a couple years more before asking her, besides, she only just turned 21 two months ago. I love Katharyn with everything I have and with all of my heart and soul, but getting married can wait. I want to wait for the right time, when she and I are both ready to spend the rest of our lives committing to our relationship."

"If you think it's right for your relationship with Katharyn, then good for you, man," replied Jase, patting me on the back.

"So Jase, when's the wedding for you and Tiff?" teased Matt.

"I told you it's not an engagement ring!" exclaimed Jason, his face turning very red.

"You wish it was," said Truth, joining in the teasing.

* * *

December 31st, 2010: Hartford, Connecticut

Katharyn's POV

"You almost ready, love?" called John from outside. It was nearly seven and we needed to be there by half past.

"I'm pretty much done," I called back, tossing my hair quickly into place. I straightened out the skirt of my dress and took my black and white purse from the countertop. I walked over to the door and was just about to reach for the handle until John opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw me, they traveled up and down my body, examining my chiffon royal blue cocktail dress. My nicely curled hair was clipped up in a half-ponytail and silver chandelier earrings hung from my ears. I also wore a matching silver cuff as well as the white gold locket John had given me for Christmas. I hadn't taken off that locket since Christmas. Okay, I had to take it off for Tuesday's Smackdown taping, but other than that, it still hung around my neck.

"You look gorgeous, love," said John, taking my hand and twirling me around before pulling me into his arms for a loving kiss.

"Thank you," I replied, releasing the kiss and looking into his eyes, "you don't look too bad yourself." I couldn't help but gush over how handsome John looked in a navy blue button-down dress shirt and black jeans. His hair was let down in his signature style and I caught the addicting smell of his faint cologne emitting from his body. I met his lips again for another kiss as his hands snaked around my waist and caressed my stomach. We continued to kiss passionately, one of his hands coming up to stroke along my jaw line, making me moan softly into the kiss. Oh, how I loved it whenever John kissed me like this. Realizing that we were going to be late if we went any further, I reluctantly broke off the kiss and rested my forehead against John's.

"You ready to go?" I asked him, gazing into his warm brown eyes.

"Yup," answered John, quickly pecking me on the lips before leading me out the door.

The venue of the New Year's party was at the grand ballroom of this extremely fancy hotel located near the one we were staying in. When we arrived, not only were the entire Smackdown roster there, but I also took notice of several RAW Superstars who were attending the party as well. After bypassing the security to get into the ballroom, the first people John and I ran into were none other than our good friend Randy Orton.

"Randy, long time no see since our bout at Bragging Rights," John greeted Randy, shaking his hand and giving him a fist-pound.

"Hey there, man," greeted Randy back, smiling friendlily, "hey Katharyn."

"Hi Randy," I said cheerily to Randy, "how're you doing?"

"I'm doing great," he replied, "you look very lovely as always. Looks like you're dating John now, huh? You beat me to her first, Hennigan." Randy chuckled jokingly.

"I thought somebody was married, Orton," laughed John.

"Hey it doesn't hurt to joke around, Hennigan," chuckled Randy, "some party, huh? Vince didn't throw one of these last year. Guess he decided to be in the mood to host a New Year's party this year."

"Well you know Vince, he's obviously experiencing post-adolescent PMS," I joked, causing John and Randy to laugh hysterically.

"You may have gotten more beautiful than from the last time I saw you, but you're still the same sweet, funny Katharyn I've known since you first joined RAW," laughed Randy, who was trying to restrain himself from bursting out laughing again at my Vince-having-PMS joke.

"Back off a little, Randy," John said jokingly, "she's mine."

"I think we all know that judging that your onscreen characters are already in a relationship, plus Jason has told me you guys have been pretty close to each other," replied Randy.

"We are, Randy," agreed John, nodding his head, keeping his arm tightly around me and kissing the top of my forehead, "we've always been close."

"That's sweet," said Randy, smiling at the two of us, "you two do look like a very good couple."

"Where's Sam?" I asked Randy, noticing that his wife was not with him.

"She's back in St. Louis with Alana," replied Randy, "she couldn't get a flight to come up here because flights are completely booked at this time of the year. I Skyped them this morning to check up on them. Y'know, I feel really bad that I'm hardly there to watch my little girl grow up. Being the WWE Champion means you can only see your wife and child like only once or twice a year, or if I'm in St. Louis for a show or pay-per-view. I wish I could keep my job _and _be there for Sam and Alana. Unfortunately that's now how life goes. Every day I miss them like crazy, and sometimes I'm afraid that my marriage with Sam could fall apart any day because of how far apart we are from each other most of the time. Distance from your loved one can really cause a strain in your relationship, you know. It's important to say close to them as much as possible. I've actually tried convincing Sam to take up a job with the WWE so we can be together more often, but Sam's not really into the whole pro wrestling business, not to mention we've got a young daughter to watch over too. Being a parent and one of the top Superstars in the WWE is tough."

I'm not married and boy, am I far from having a child, but I could completely relate to every single word Randy said about not having enough time to spend with his wife and kid because of his job. I felt bad that unlike myself, who had John by my side almost 24/7, Randy only saw his wife and child a few times a year. I could also understand how he's afraid of his marriage falling apart because he's so far away from Sam all the time. I, too, would be fearful of my relationship being over if John and I were separated from each other for such a prolonged time.

"I hear you, man," said John, nodding his head. I felt his arm around my waist pull it closer to him, "I would hate to be away from my beautiful girlfriend for so long." He turned to me and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Oh stop rubbing it in, Hennigan," laughed Randy, "Katharyn, your boyfriend loves you too much."

"I don't mind, I like it," I giggled, as John started nuzzling his nose on my cheek affectionately.

"Go get a room, you two," chuckled Randy, starting to walk away, "call me over if you need help getting him off of you, Katharyn."

"See ya, Randy," I laughed, giving him a thumbs-up, and slowly pushed John's head away from my face.

"What?" said John cheekily, grinning at me.

"God, we're in public," I giggled, "we can continue off from where you started once the party is over and we're back in the hotel."

"I don't want to wait," said John lustfully, kissing my cheek again. I giggled and pushed his head away gently again.

"We'll take care of that later," I repeated, taking his arm and leading him further into the ballroom. After taking note of where our table was, John and I went our temporary separate ways to catch up with our other friends from RAW. John went to go talk to Randy, Cena, Hunter, and a bunch of other Superstars while I chatted with all the Divas except Maryse, Melina, and the Bellas, who were on the other side of the room chatting with Carlito and Primo.

"Hey girlie," greeted Nattie, as I approached her. She was talking to Eve and Jillian.

"You look awesome tonight," she complimented, "I love your dress."

"Thanks, Nattie," I replied.

"Hey Kathie!" greeted Eve, hugging me, "it's been a while since we last saw each other!"

"I know," I replied, "I sure miss the days back on RAW when we gossiped about Michael Cole and Mike Mizanin secretly being together behind Vince's back."

"Oh I remember that," giggled Eve, "that was hilarious. I think Mike found out about it and wasn't exactly too happy about it."

"Too bad," I laughed, "even the fans on the forums think the same thing as us."

"I love how the fans are so creative," said Eve, "however there are times when they discuss the most ridiculous things about us, such as our outfits and our matches being boring and botchy. They just need to understand that it's all for show and not real, plus if they don't like what we wear in the ring, then it's their problem. I really like your ring attire though, Kathie. It's like a mix of Candice's and Katie's ring attire."

"Thanks," I replied.

"So what's it like being the Women's Champion again, Kathie?" asked Eve, "I remember you had a good run as the Women's Champion back in 2009 until you lost it to Beth, who in turn, got drafted to Smackdown. You were Divas Champion too in the early part of your career; I remember watching that match involving you and Maryse and I recall after the match she got really, really pissed. She's such a bitch, even in real life. She still talks about how her ring outfits are designed by French fashion designers and calls mine trashy."

"Speaking of bitches, what happened to that Valerie chick?" I asked, noticing that my former nemesis was not present at the party.

"Oh she got released."

"Released? When?" I asked delightfully.

"After that match you had with her at that supershow in San Francisco, Vince called her into his office to talk about how she wasn't supposed to break out of character during that match," explained Eve, "he sent her back to FCW to do some more training, and then last month she got into a locker room brawl with one of the FCW Divas, and that was the very last straw for Vince. He released her from her contract the day after she got released from the police station."

"Sucks for her," I said, shrugging.

"Well we were all pretty happy she left, even Maryse," said Eve, "she was so horrible, even Maryse couldn't stand her and sometimes came to us to gossip about her."

"Too bad for Valerie," I said, smirking to myself.

After finishing my conversations with Eve, Jillian, and the other Divas, Nattie and I went to join our boyfriends, who were chatting while waiting for us to arrive, at the table we were seated at to start a huge banquet consisting of top class food and delicious desserts. Once everyone was done with dessert, Vince stood up from his seat and raised his champagne glass. In turn, everyone did the same thing as well, although my glass contained water since I don't drink alcohol.

"Superstars, Divas, personnel, and authority figures," began Vince, "It's the end of an old year and the start of a new year for the WWE. Thank you all for joining Linda, Stephanie, Shane, and I on this joyous occasion to celebrate a promising new year for our company. You've all done a great job with your weekly performances and pay-per-views, no matter which brand you are on. Champion or not, all of you have worked excellently for the year of 2010. Now let's look forward to a new, promising, and prosperous 2011 for the WWE! Cheers, everybody!"

We all raised our glasses high and drank up, and from that, everyone began engaging in conversation. Even though it was just a simple dinner party, I still had a good time anyway.

I was amidst in a conversation with John and his friends outside the ballroom when I realized I had left my purse in the bathroom I had used earlier. I told John where I was going to be and kissed him before quickly rushing over to the corridor that had all the large, private bathrooms. Since I couldn't remember which one I used, I searched through each and every individual bathroom, praying that no one had taken my purse.

I had checked nearly all the bathrooms and still no luck. I was beginning to get anxious; I didn't want John to think I had run off somewhere because I'd already taken quite a long time searching up and down the hallway of private bathrooms. Soon, there was only one bathroom left for me to check. Silently praying that I would have luck this time, I knocked on the door to make sure no one was there. No response. That meant no one was in there. I turned the knob and opened the door and entered what turned out to be the largest one out of all the private bathrooms I had searched through.

The black and white room was only dimly lit by wall lights designed to look like candles, emitting a dark and eerie aura in the room. The eerie atmosphere of the bathroom was starting to make me feel slightly intimidated as I walked further into the room. It was like taking a step into a vampire's castle. Come to think of it, it did feel like a vampire's castle. I sure wonder how I didn't pay attention to that when I used this earlier. There was a red loveseat in front of the marble white double sink. Hmm…I swore I thought I'd left my purse on the sink counter…

Suddenly, I thought I heard footsteps from behind me. I was rooted to the spot, and a chill came running down my spine. My heart was beating at a cheetah's pace and I was starting to breathe heavily. I heard the door lock behind me and I let out a small gasp. I froze. There was someone else in this very same bathroom as I was, and I was locked in with someone else whose identity I did not know of yet…

"Hello, love…" sauntered a familiar, Scottish accent, filled with lust and desire...


	41. New Year's Eve Nightmare

**Chapter 41: New Year's Eve Nightmare**

* * *

***Author's Note: Just as a pre-chapter warning, some of you guys may find the content used in this chapter extremely disturbing and frightening, and I really apologize if I do scare or frighten you guys in any way, but if you decide you don't want to read the scary parts, then you can skip through them or move on to the next chapter once I put it up. Please do let me know if this chapter was too disturbing or dark for you guys; I really appreciate knowing how you feel about this chapter because it feels really risky putting up such a chapter like this one.***

_Thank you to SandraSmit19 and Lita4Life (- Completely agree with this person's username XD) for your lovely reviews :)_****

**_

* * *

_**

December 31st, 2010: Hartford, Connecticut

_Suddenly, I thought I heard footsteps from behind me. I was rooted to the spot, and a chill came running down my spine. My heart was beating at a cheetah's pace and I was starting to breathe heavily. I heard the door lock behind me and I let out a small gasp. I froze. There was someone else in this very same bathroom as I was, and I was locked in with someone else whose identity I did not know of yet…_

_"Hello, love…" sauntered a familiar, Scottish accent, filled with lust and desire..._

I think my heart stopped for a brief second, and so did my heavy breathing. My eyes shot wide open upon recognizing that voice. I felt the hairs on my head stand on its ends as I heard similar panting and heavy breathing from behind. I dared myself to turn around and look behind…

…to find the very last person in the world I wanted to be locked in a scary bathroom located at the end of an extremely long hallway at night time standing in between myself and the locked door, holding what I recognized as a small whiskey bottle in one hand, and, much to my horror, my black and white purse in the other.

_No, it can't be. He's not supposed to be here,_ I thought. I wanted to scream, yet I was speechless, and not in a good way, if you ask me.

Drew McIntyre was gazing at me lustfully with bloodshot eyes, his hair tied back in a very messy ponytail, and his chest heaving from breathing heavily. He took a step closer towards me, and immediately I backed away a step. "Looking for something, love?" he asked softly.

"I'd like to have my purse back," I managed to cough out. He smiled cockily. He took another step towards me and again I backed away from him. I noticed his hands had moved down to his button-down shirt and undid the first three buttons. I gulped nervously.

He continued to step closer towards me until he had me backed up against the sink counter. I gripped the edge of the counter when Drew stepped up towards me and pressed his chest against mine. I felt as though my chest were about to explode from the vigorous beating of my heart.

"You're not supposed to be here," I gasped. Drew put down his whiskey bottle, dropped my purse, and grabbed both of my wrists tightly with one hand. He moved his face so that we were nearly nose-to-nose. I could smell the alcohol in his breath. I turned my head away from him and he, too, turned his head to look at me. I did this again and he also did this. He didn't want to break eye contact with me. It was like trying not to look at one of those scary portraits that won't seem to stop staring at you.

"I want you, love," breathed Drew, "I want you so badly."

I struggled to release Drew's grip from my wrists, but it wasn't working. His grip was so tight; his fingernails were cutting deep into my arm. I tried to push away from him using my body but this didn't work either. "Get off of me, McIntyre…" I moaned.

"No," said Drew harshly, "I'm not leaving until I get what I want from you…"

All of a sudden, Drew used his free hand to clutch my waist and forcefully pulled my body into him, causing our lips to collide violently. I wanted to knee him where the sun don't shine and run away as fast as I could, but his body was so pressed up against mine my legs didn't have any room to move. I tried to release the forceful kiss but Drew still kept his lips on mine. He forced his tongue into my mouth while he let go of my wrists and slid his hand up my thigh, massaging it roughly and pushing my skirt up. Realizing that my hands were now free, I punched him in the face and slapped him, hoping to momentarily stun him whilst I make my escape.

Drew, however, retaliated faster than I expected, and slapped me across the face with such force it caused my bottom lip to split open. He shoved me to the ground and climbed on top of me. He grabbed my hair, causing me to scream loudly in pain, but he quickly silenced me by placing his mouth over mine again, aggressively sucking on the blood that oozed out from the split on my lip. I punched him again and pushed him off of me.

Still feeling the painful sensation on my back from when Drew tackled me to the ground, I crawled towards the door, reaching for the handle, screaming for help. I needed to get out of here before Drew rapes me, for real.

Suddenly, Drew grabbed me by the ankles and dragged me back towards the red loveseat. I began shrieking loudly for help as I tried to stop Drew from pulling me back to the room, planting my fingernails onto the tiled floor. Drew took notice of this and stomped me hard on the back. I ended up knocking my forehead on the marble tiled floor, temporarily stunning me.

"You're all mine, love," I heard Drew laugh triumphantly, "you're all mine!"

The next thing I realized what was happening, I was lying on the loveseat, my hands tied up together above my head by a set of handcuffs that was attached to the intricate metal design of the loveseat, and Drew was on top of me, sucking painfully on my neck. One hand was exploring up my skirt and the other one was roughly unzipping my dress. I was trapped and I knew it, but there was no way out for me. I shrieked John's name repeatedly, kicking my legs vigorously, but Drew removed his mouth from my neck to silence me once again. He tried to force his tongue into my mouth again, but when I refused, he bit down on my bottom lip extremely hard.

Once again, I screamed. I swear, I felt as though I were in hell, being tortured for what felt like forever. Drew's hands were far from idle. They were everywhere. One hand had slid up to my butt and squeezed it roughly, while the other was still trying to remove my dress. I tried to kick Drew in the head with my leg, but Drew grabbed it in time and ducked his head down to kiss the inside of my thigh and bite on it, leaving a visibly red mark. I screamed John's name and cried for help again.

_"JOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHNNNNNN! HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP! PLEEEEAAASEEEE! HEEEEELLLPPPP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_

John's POV

Katharyn had been gone for nearly half an hour and I was starting to get extremely worried. I knew she had gone to go look for her purse in the bathroom she had left it in earlier, and they were in a corridor located quite far away from the ballroom. I wasn't paying attention to the conversation involving Jason, Randy, Truth, and Adam because I was so busy thinking about Katharyn. I wondered where she went and whether she had found her purse yet.

"Can't believe we lost to the Calgary Flames again," said Jase to Adam, shaking his head, "Toronto Maple Leafs need to step up their game."

"Yeah, I know," I distinctively heard Adam say, "hate it when he just misses that goal, right there, and the stupid goalie blocked it at the last minute. What do you think, John? John?"

"Huh, what?" I asked confusedly, initially oblivious to the fact that all three of them were staring at me weirdly.

"Johnny boy, what's up with you?" asked Truth skeptically, "you look like you spaced out just a minute ago."

"It's nothing," I replied, shaking my head, "I'm fine. Just thinking about my girl and wondering where she is."

"She's gone to go look for her purse, remember?" said Adam, "Hennigan, you love this girl too much."

"Hey, what's that sound?" said Randy suddenly, motioning for everyone to shut up.

"What sound?" asked Adam, puzzled.

"Shut up, I thought I heard a girl screaming from the corridor on the left side of the hotel," said Randy, frowning suspiciously.

A girl screaming? From the left side of the hotel? That was where the large, private bathrooms were located, and that was where…

_"JOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHNNNNNN! HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP! PLEEEEAAASEEEE! HEEEEELLLPPPP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

It hit me like a freight train. Katharyn! That screaming belonged to Katharyn!

"Oh no, Katharyn!" I exclaimed, "that's her! Jase, go get security! Randy, go get Vince! Tell them to hurry to the corridor where the large bathrooms are! Immediately! Katharyn's in serious danger!"

Jason and Randy ran off to go get help from the hotel security and Vince McMahon respectively while I immediately took off for the corridor where I heard Katharyn's cries of help. Ignoring the stares of people I passed by, I ran as fast as I could, desperate to find Katharyn. My heart was beating in an adrenaline rush, and inside I was panicking. Katharyn needs my help, and I'm coming to save her from whatever's putting her in danger.

"KATHARYN!" I cried out as I continued sprinting towards the private bathrooms. No response. "KATHARYN!" I screamed again. Suddenly, I heard another cry of help from the distance. "HEEEEEELLLLPPPPP!"

"KATHARYN!" I yelled, bursting open the door of the first bathroom without bothering to knock. No Katharyn. I tried the next one, still screaming her name, but no response. I continued opening each and every single door, but so far I was out of luck.

"JOOOOHHHNNNNN! HEEEEELLLLL-" came Katharyn's cries, which were cut off momentarily, once again from the deeper end of the hallway. The closer I ran into the corridor, the louder her screaming amplified.

"KATHARYN!" I screamed again. This time I heard Katharyn's voice call from one of the bathrooms at the end of the hallway. "JOOOOOHHHHNNNNN! I'M HERE….AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME!"

Someone was with her. And from what she sounded like, it didn't sound like she was with someone she liked. Fearing the worst, I immediately kicked open the very last door at the end of the hallway, realizing that this was the only place she could be. I ran into the dark room and I was horrified at the frightening sight unfolding before me, once I went deeper into the room.

Much to my horror, there was my Katharyn, writing and screaming in pain, her wrists were handcuffed and locked on the metal design of the red loveseat in the middle of the room. Her hair was about to fall out of its half-ponytail, her lips were swollen and I could just barely make out the sight of blood escaping from a cut on her bottom lip, and the top of her dress had come off, revealing her black lacy bra. She was kicking her legs furiously, struggling to get out of the trapped position she was in, screaming in desperation. I felt as though a bullet had been shot through my heart when I saw a disheveled Drew McIntyre lying on top of her, forcefully sucking on her cleavage, his button-down shirt sloppily unbuttoned, his hands, much to my anger, wandering up her skirt.

It seemed as though the monster inside of me had erupted once again. It awoke from its sleep, roaring in fury, rising up to cause destruction, just as I was about to upon the sight of that bastard torturing my angel by handcuffing her to the loveseat and trying to rape her. Without hesitation, I rushed over and punched Drew in the face as hard as I could. I shoved him off of Katharyn and off of the loveseat, and released all of my anger and fury onto the bastard. Katharyn immediately stopped crying and exclaimed my name in relief.

I was so angry, so infuriated, so worked up, I began pounding at Drew with all the strength and fury I could muster. "HOW DARE YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I roared, "DON'T. YOU. EVER. TOUCH. HER!"

"SO YOU'VE COME TO SAVE YOUR GIRL, HAVEN'T YEA, HENNIGAN?" screamed Drew back, "IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! KATHARYN IS MINE! SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU, _YOU DON'T DESERVE HER_! I DO! _ME_!"

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to destroy him. I wanted to rip out all of his insides and shove them down his throat. I wanted to sock all the air out of him and suffocate him. How dare that fucking bastard touch her. He's not even supposed to be here in the first place. He was supposed to leave Katharyn alone, and yet he chose to continue harassing her. But now, Drew had just crossed the line by kidnapping my girl and forcing her to have sex with him. He will fucking pay for everything he's done to Katharyn. He deserved every single kick and punch I threw at him, giving him a bloody nose.

"Hey, hey, hey! Break it up men, break it up!" I heard the voices of security coming from behind me. I immediately got off of Drew, who sprang up and proceeded to attack me again. Three or four policemen rushed over to Drew and pulled him off of me, restraining him. Drew continued to struggle escaping from the policemen. "Get the fuck off of me, you American bastards…" he snarled. Of course, this was no use, as a policeman quickly secured handcuffs onto Drew.

Another security guard rushed over to Katharyn and pulled out a skeleton key so he could unlock the handcuffs. I insisted on unlocking them myself to help Katharyn get escape from the handcuffs and took the key from the guard. After opening the lock to the handcuffs and releasing Katharyn's wrists from the tight grip of the cuffs, Katharyn immediately threw herself onto me, holding me as tightly as she could, sobbing into my chest. "Oh John," she cried. I held her close and stroked her hair, glaring at Drew.

"Holy fuck," gasped Vince upon the sight of Drew being restrained by policemen. He walked further into the room, his face screwed with fury. "What the fuck is going on? Randy Orton sends me down here telling me that one of my employees was being raped and I find one of my Divas handcuffed to a chair and two of my Superstars brawling with each other in a hotel private bathroom! What the hell happened, Hennigan?"

"I heard Katharyn screaming for help while I was chatting with some of the guys, Vince, and I find her here being sexually assaulted by him," I said, glaring and pointing a finger at Drew.

Vince turned to Drew, walking up slowly to him, his fists shaking in fury. "And what the hell are YOU doing here, McIntyre? I thought you were SUSPENDED! You're not supposed to be here! Did I not make it clear when I told you that you were suspended, YOUR'E NOT INVITED TO THE PARTY! And now I find you attempting to rape one of my female employees! This is _fucking_ unbelievable!"

Drew grunted, still trying to escape from the policemen who were holding him down. "I…want…Katharyn…" he panted, his eyes burning with lust as he kept his gaze on Katharyn. Katharyn refused to look at Drew McIntyre; Because of the torture she just went through minutes earlier, she was too afraid to even look at Drew and hid her face in my chest, crying her eyes out. "She's…mine…all mine…"

"I don't give a fuck if you're lusting after one of my employees, McIntyre," snapped Vince, "from what I've been informed, McIntyre, you have been sexually harassing this young lady for a prolonged period of time. I've also been told that you were the culprit who attacked John Hennigan in the Smackdown locker room after Bragging Rights. You've crossed the line, McIntyre. I'm not going to tolerate your shit anymore! _YOU'RE FIRED_! NOW TAKE HIM AWAY AND LOCK HIM UP WHERE HE BELONGS!"

Drew's eyes widened confoundedly, and it didn't take long for his face to screw up in fury, aggressively struggling to escape the guards' restraint. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, VINCE!" screamed Drew, as the guards began pulling him out of the room, "YOU CAN'T FIRE ME! I'M THE FUTURE OF THIS COMPANY! EVERYTHING IN THIS COMPANY DEPENDS ON ME!" As Drew passed Katharyn and I, he spat bitterly, "Katharyn, my love, you _will _be mine! I'll make you mine no matter how much you don't want me! I'll get rid of you, Hennigan, and I'll make you love me, Katharyn! You will be mine! I guarantee it will happen! I will do whatever it takes to make it happen!"

Again, Katharyn hid her face from view in my chest, clutching onto me and bawling her eyes out. I briefly let go of her to retrieve her purse that was lying next to the loveseat. I came back to Katharyn, kissed her forehead and continued to hold her close. "I'm here, love," I whispered to her, handing her the purse, "it's okay, love, I'm here. You're safe with me. I'm here."

"I can't believe something like this would happen," said Vince, shaking his head and letting out a sigh, "I didn't think any of my employees would even this stupid to do something like this, to try and rape Miss Lincoln. Katharyn, I am terribly sorry about what happened earlier tonight. How he managed to sneak in is beyond me, but I never thought he'd be here to go after you. I tell you what, I'll let you have a couple days off to recover from this traumatic incident, okay?"

"John, please get me out of here…" I heard Katharyn sob against my chest. I kissed her forehead again and turned to Vince.

"Vince, I'm gonna take her back to the hotel," I said, "I think she's had enough for one night. I'm really sorry if we're not staying longer, but I want to let Katharyn calm down and make sure she's feeling okay."

"That's okay, Mr. Hennigan," replied Vince, exiting the bathroom while Katharyn and I followed, "I completely understand. I can help you and Miss Lincoln file a police report against McIntyre tomorrow morning, if you'd like. I'll see the both of you tomorrow."

"Thanks Vince," I replied, "we all the help that we can get. Goodnight, Vince."

* * *

December 31st, 2010: Sheraton Hartford Hotel

I carried a sobbing Katharyn bridal-style back up to our hotel room, where I gently placed her on the bed. I knelt at the side of the bed and took her hand in mine, ducking my head so I could lay kisses and nuzzle the back of her hand. She was still crying, clearly traumatized from what had happened earlier tonight. I continued to try and soothe her, kissing the back of her hand softly a couple of times and rubbing my cheek against her soft skin. Despite her unkempt hair, swollen lip, and puffy red eyes, she was still so exquisitely gorgeous, she still looked like the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Shhh, love, it's okay, I'm here," I whispered, "you're safe with me now, love. Everything's okay now. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore. Love, I'm here."

Katharyn appeared to slowly calm down the more I kissed her hand and whispered assuring words to her lovingly to make her feel safe. "I'm here, love," I continued to repeat, kissing her hand, "you're safe. I'm here to protect you. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore." I bent over to take her bottom lip in between my lips, running my tongue gently over the cut to ease it.

"John?" she asked softly, "what's going to happen to Drew?"

"He'll be taken into authority and they'll take care of him, love," I replied to her, "it's okay, love. He won't hurt you anymore because Vince fired him _and_ he's in jail. Drew's not going to be anywhere near you anymore, love. Don't worry, I'm here."

Katharyn reached over and touched my face, caressing my cheek. I rubbed it against the palm of her hand and gazed lovingly into her beautiful eyes that were now a pale blue. I gave her a small smile and picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom and undressing her, helping her change out of her dress and into her sleep clothes. After letting her wash off her make-up, shower, brush her teeth, and change into her silky nightgown, I took her in my arms and laid a gentle, sweet kiss on her tender lips, holding for it as long as she wanted to. She slowly parted from the kiss and I cupped her cheeks, looking at her intently.

I carried her again back to the bed and laid her down. After stripping off my clothes and putting on my sweatpants, I laid down next to her on the bed and took her hand again in between my hands, stroking the back of it gently with my fingers whilst gazing into her eyes.

"John?" Katharyn asked again softly.

"Yes, love?"

"Will you hold me tonight?" she asked, her eyes begging for comfort and warmth. I smiled softly and scooted in, wrapping my arms around her and leaning my bare chest against hers. I ran a few fingers down her cheek and stroked her soft golden brown hair, not keeping my eyes off of contact with her stunning green ones.

"Of course, love," I replied, leaning in to kiss her again. I lay tender kisses on her lips, holding her closer towards me, if that were possible. I wanted her to feel so safe and loved more than she ever had before, "you never have to ask me to do so. I'll keep you in my arms every night, love."

I silently gasped in amazement as I watched a beautiful sight unfold before me – Katharyn looked up at me, her crystal blue eyes sparkling underneath the dim lighting of the room, a small smile forming on her face, her hand reaching up to place it on my face again. "I love you, John," she whispered, more tears escaping, "I love you."

I kissed her tears away and then kissed her sweetly on the lips again. "I love you too, Katharyn," I whispered back, leaning my forehead against hers as she slowly began to fall sleep, "I'm here for you always and I'll protect you no matter what. I'll keep you safe with me all the time, love. Drew McIntyre will never hurt you anymore, nor will he ever be near you anymore. You're safe now, love." 


	42. Away from Civilization

**Chapter 42: Away from Civilization**

* * *

***Author's Note: I hope you guys are all celebrating at the downfall of Drew McIntyre in the previous chapter. XD. Lol, anyway now that the wart's out of the way, hopefully nothing creepy like him will try and destroy John and Katharyn's beautiful romance. Awwwww.***

_Thank you to I'mAwesomeBeJealous, GoldenGirl1920, Bubbly-Soda, and KissWithAFistx for your lovely reviews!_**_

* * *

_**

January 1st, 2011: Haunted by Nightmares

_I found myself wandering in a dark room that was only dimly lit by the candlelight emitting from a single candelabra positioned next to a black and red four-poster bed with what I recognized as black rose petals scattered across the velvet red bed sheets. The bed curtains were made of an ornate, black lace material and were hanging down the sides of the bed. _

_I looked around the room and noticed a large mirror positioned by a teak dresser table. I stared back at my reflection, realizing I was wearing a beautiful sparkling red evening gown with a plunging neckline, showing off plenty of my cleavage, as well as a long slit on the side of the dress that showed off my legs. My hair was elaborately done in elegant curls and dangling from my ears were long, sparkly, silver earrings. I stared back, wondering how I got in this gorgeous dress in the first place._

_All of a sudden, the only source of light had disappeared; the candles had been blown out mysteriously. I gasped and looked around frantically at the pitch-black darkness that had swamped the entire room. My eyes widened in shock and my heart was beating at a cheetah's pace. I had no idea what was going on._

_Just as I was about to freak out, I felt a pair of soft, gentle lips kissing on my neck, making me stiffen. I jumped when I felt two arms snake across my waist and move their way up to my chest. As the mysterious admirer fingered my cleavage, I felt one hand cupped my breast in it, squeezing it playfully, causing me to let out a squeak. I heard the mysterious admirer behind me chuckle and I froze._

_Oh no. It can't be. I recognized that deviously evil laugh from anywhere. All of a sudden, a wave of panic had taken over my emotions completely, and before I knew it, I had been tossed to what I felt as the four-poster bed, and the figure climbed on top of me, attacking me with his lips aggressively, pinning my arms above my head. I screamed and kicked my legs wildly, tears escaping from my eyes. I was stunned momentarily when the rough palm of the attacker's hand hit me across the face, not only causing my lip to split open, but temporarily knocking me out as well._

_The next thing I realized, my hands and legs were tied up, my handcuffed hands hooked to the bedpost, and my dress was completely unzipped. The mysterious figure was now struggling to rip the dress off from my body whilst sucking aggressively on my neck at the same time. I screamed again frantically, crying as loudly as I could…_

"_NO! GET OFF OF ME! JOHN! HELP!"_

I cried out John's name in despair and my eyes shot wide open, my cheat heaving up and down from breathing heavily. I glanced around the dark hotel room, slightly relieved that I was not actually going to be raped. I sat up from the bed, burying my face in my knees and sobbed, feeling extremely traumatized from that frightening dream. That was no doubt the most horrible nightmare I've ever had in my life. Although I knew perfectly Drew was now fired and behind bars for what he did to me last night, that haunting experience was going to leave a scar in my dreams. I didn't want to think about last night's incident with Drew; he just traumatized me at a whole new level. The mere thought of Drew McIntyre made me shudder.

"Love?" I heard John's hushed yet panicked voice from next to me in the bed. I relaxed slightly when I felt John's strong, muscled arms wrap around my body gently, his hand stroking my hair. "Kathie, what happened?"

He gently laid me down back on the bed next to him, still hugging me lovingly. I leaned my head against his bare chest and continued crying, too scared to speak. John placed his hand on the back of my neck and around my ear, fondling my cheek, laying soft kisses on my sweaty forehead. "Did you have a nightmare, darling?" he asked softly.

I nodded, my eyes still shut, letting the tears trickle down my already tear-stained face. John pulled me in closer, if that were possible, and held me so lovingly, caressing my jaw. "What happened, baby?" he asked.

"I was in a dark bedroom all by myself, and I was wearing this beautiful dress," I began in between sobs, "when I was examining my appearance in the mirror, the candles that lit the room were blown out, and then I felt someone sucking on my neck from behind. The person grabbed my breasts and squeezed them, which caused me to jump, and the person laughed, and…" I paused for a brief moment. All of a sudden, I couldn't control myself anymore and I burst into tears again. "…and I found out the person behind me was Drew McIntyre, and the next thing I realized, he had me pinned and tied up and started to rape me!"

I hid my face and burst out crying loudly again. John began laying kisses on my forehead, nose, and my cheek.

"Shhhh, I'm here," whispered John reassuringly in between kisses, "it's okay, love; it's only a nightmare. Nothing's going to happen to you. No one's going to hurt you. I'm here, baby, don't worry. It's only a nightmare."

I opened my eyes and found him gazing at me with love, care, and concern in his warm brown eyes. John gave me a small smile and kissed me sweetly. I sighed pleasurably. John always knew how to make me feel better. Whenever he held me, and whenever he kissed me, I always felt so safe, so protected, and so loved. John was the only man who could make me feel this way. He was such a gentleman. My hero. My knight in shining armor.

"I'm here, love," he repeated again. He slowly released the kiss and turned me around so that I was lying sideways and directly facing him. He interlaced our hands and wrapped his other arm around my waist and leaned in for another kiss. Oh God, I love being in bed, wrapped in his arms, and being kissed by the man of my life. "I love you," he said into the kiss.

I giggled and replied, "I love you too, John."

* * *

January 1st, 2011: Away from Civilization

Nattie, Beth, and I had returned to the hotel's Starbucks café to have a drink after a morning workout. Despite feeling more energized from this morning's treadmill run and weights, I was still feeling distressed over the terrible nightmare I had last night, and I'm not just talking about the one in my dream earlier at two in the morning.

"God, it's freezing cold out here," complained Beth, clutching onto her coffee cup with mitten-covered hands, "I wish spring would come already so I can go for a swim."

"I know," replied Nattie, "and all the cute little fluffy bunny rabbits don't come out from hibernation till March or April, depending on which part of the country we're in. What do you think, Kathie? Kathie?"

I didn't answer. I was fiddling with the teaspoon inside of my untouched cup of hot chocolate, my mind still troubled. Okay, I know perfectly well Drew McIntyre is fired and in jail for what he did to me on New Year's Eve at the hotel, but that incident did leave a long-lasting disturbing imprint in my mind, like it wouldn't stop making me feel troubled.

"Hmm?" I replied, suddenly realizing Nattie was talking to me. I glanced up at Nattie and Beth; they were both looking at me with concern.

"Kathie, are you feeling okay?" asked Beth worriedly, "you look really troubled. Is it because of…" Beth trailed off, not wanting to bring up the traumatic incident from last night at that hotel. I nodded. Nattie scooted over and hugged me comfortingly.

"Poor Kathie," sighed Nattie. I felt like crying, but I restrained my tears from escaping my eyes, "I feel so horrible for you. You went through hell last night, and I'm so sorry we weren't there to save you from that asshole."

"It's okay, Nattie," I replied, nodding, "John saved me in time before Drew could do anything worse."

"Awwww!" squealed Nattie, "your knight in shining armor!"

"I don't think I have ever heard of any man who would do that for their girlfriend, Kathie," said Beth, "not many guys save their girlfriends from creepy pedophiles trying to rape them. Usually they're not very aware of their surroundings. You're extremely lucky to have such a wonderful man like John."

"She doesn't need to be told that, Beth," remarked Nattie, "John would do anything for his favorite woman in the world."

"I don't think he would do exactly _anything_, Nattie," I laughed, "if I told him to wear a kilt to an autograph signing, he probably wouldn't do it."

"I would if you thought I looked sexy in it, love," said John seductively, who had come up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me on the cheek and Nattie let out a girly aw. I giggled and turned my head to meet John's soft lips for a quick kiss.

"Awwww!" squealed Beth and Nattie at the same time.

"So how's my baby feeling after that hot cup of cocoa?" asked John sweetly, hopping over the couch I was sitting on and took a seat next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"She barely touched it," pointed out Beth, "she was feeling pretty down until you showed up."

"I wonder why," teased Nattie.

"Oh shut up," I said, blushing, taking a big gulp of my warm hot chocolate.

"Wow, you're thirsty," laughed John, "anyway, love; you and I are going to be very busy for the next couple of days."

"I thought Vince gave us this week off?" I asked curiously.

"He did," replied John, "which is why we're going to keep ourselves busy for the next couple of days."

"With what?" teased Beth, grinning.

"Oh shut up!" I exclaimed, my cheeks reddening further. John chuckled and pecked me on the cheek. He took my hand and pulled me up. "Beth, Nattie, do you mind if I borrow Kathie for the next couple of days?" he asked Beth and Nattie.

"Sure," replied Beth, grinning cheekily.

"Take her wherever you want, just make her feel better with some love, if you know what I mean," giggled Nattie.

"Shut up, Nattie," I said embarrassingly, trying to hide my blushing face. John laughed again and kissed my heated cheek again.

"Thanks girls," said John, interlacing his fingers with mine and gently leading me away from the café, "we'll be back in a couple of days' time."

"Bye Kathie!" sang Beth and Nattie at the same time, restraining to hold their laughter.

"John, what's going on?" I asked skeptically, noticing not only had everything in our hotel room been packed, but our large suitcases were gone as well, only leaving two sets of hand-carrying luggage in the room. John didn't reply and handed me my big backpack, picking up his own backpack and pulling the two pieces of baggage towards the front door of our hotel room. "Where are we going? We're not supposed to be leaving for New York till Thursday."

"You'll see," replied John, grinning mischievously. He brought our bags down to the front lobby and checked out of the hotel. Soon, John and I were riding in a cab towards the airport.

"Are we going to New York early?" I asked curiously.

"I can only tell you, love, we're going somewhere away from civilization for a while," replied John, nodding.

Away from civilization? I sure wonder where that is, though I hope it's not Alaska because it's freezing cold at this time of the year. Come to think of it, nearly everywhere in the United States is freezing cold at this time of the year; where was John taking me?

When we arrived at Hartford-Brainard Airport, I realized we weren't making our way towards the normal check-in counters. Instead, a man approached John and I and escorted us to a different part of the airport. I was starting to get skeptical about whatever John was up to.

"John? What exactly is going on?" I was anxious to find out where John was taking me, and why we were flying out of the state.

"You'll find out, love," replied John. Well that really clarified things. Not.

After riding on a golf buggy (leaving me wondering why the heck there was even one at an airport) away from the public area of the airport, we stopped outside one of the hangars that was next to the main building of the airport. I stared at it curiously, wondering why we weren't riding a normal passenger plane like everybody else.

"You coming, love?" John asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I suddenly realized John had outstretched his hand towards me with a grin on his face. I took it and hopped off of the buggy.

"John Hennigan, if you don't tell me what's going on I might lose my temper," I demanded as we walked towards the gate. I was taken aback when John simply chuckled at what I said.

"Oh, I don't mind if you do, sweetheart," chuckled John, "besides, you're beautiful when you're angry."

"Oh shut up," I replied playfully, poking him in the arm.

"Johnny boy!" greeted a man with short black hair slicked back, wearing a leather jacket and aviator sunglasses, making him strongly resemble Elvis Presley. He began approaching us from the entrance of the hanger. "You're here!" he said, coming up to John and giving him a hug.

"Hey Carlos," greeted John back, whacking him on the back, "how was your trip to Aspen?"

"Awesome," replied Carlos, "it was freezing cold; perfect for a skiing trip, and perfect to teach hot chicks how to ski. Speaking of hot chicks, Johnny," Carlos turned to me and took off his sunglasses, eyeing me up and down with a raised eyebrow, whistling, "Who is this gorgeous beauty standing before my very eyes?"

John smiled at me with his arm around my waist and said to Carlos, "Carlos, I'd like you to meet my beautiful girlfriend, Katharyn."

"Pleasure to meet you, my lady," said Carlos, wiggling his eyebrows, taking his hand in mine and kissing the back of it, "you, by far, are the sexiest woman I have ever seen in my life."

"Um, thanks," I said uncomfortably while trying to be friendly at the same time.

"My pleasure, gorgeous," said Carlos, releasing my hand, still staring at me.

"Hey, back off of the girlfriend a little bit, Carlos," said John, "everything's set?"

"Oh yeah, your bags are all in the load," said Carlos, leading us into the hangar, "would you like me to take that, sweetheart?" he asked me, offering to take my bag.

"Oh no, it's fine," I replied, nodding. Carlos rushed over to the hangar doors to open them, but I couldn't help but laugh when he couldn't open the heavy doors, no matter how hard he tried. "Sorry babe, the cold's making me a little stiff," said Carlos.

"Let me try, man," laughed John, who humorously simply shoved the door aside with one hand. I giggled when he turned to me and flexed his bicep.

"Oh quit showing off, Hennigan," said Carlos, who obviously didn't look fully amused, "it's not my fault I didn't make it into _Tough Enough_ and now you're the World Heavyweight Champion."

"I wonder why," teased John. He turned to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Seriously man, if I had worked out a little more, I would've gotten the girl," joked Carlos. He walked us in further into the hanger. I gasped when I saw, right before my very eyes, a gleaming white private jet smack right in the middle of the hangar. I've seen private jets from afar and on TV, but never one up close. It was huge, I tell you. Really, really huge. It was a lot bigger than I imagined one to be.

"Here's your ride, love," whispered John into my ear. I turned to him, my jaw dropping to the ground.

"Are you effin' serious?" I whispered back.

"Of course, love," he laughed, kissing the side of my neck.

"John…" I was lost for words. I couldn't believe he somehow got his friend to let him use his private jet. I was starting to think Carlos wasn't such an intriguing person after all.

"She likes it, Carlos," John laughed to Carlos. I couldn't stop staring at the jet.

"Sweetheart, now that you're impressed with my goods, will you marry me?" joked Carlos, teasingly bending down on one knee and taking my hand.

"I'm fine with my sexy wrestler boyfriend, thank you very much," I giggled, retreating my hand. John smirked at Carlos and kissed my temple. "Man, even if you have a private jet with a marble shower in it, I still get the girl," John teased Carlos.

"Kiss my ass, Hennigan," scoffed Carlos, clicking a button that automatically opened the doors to the jet. I climbed up the steps that led to the jet and John and Carlos followed behind me. The interior of the jet was much nicer than the ones I saw on TV. There were only six single passenger seats, three in each row, with nearly five to six feet in between each seat. The seats could be converted into a fully flat bed. I took the first seat of one of the rows whilst John sat across from me.

Carlos had gone up to the pilot's compartment to speak to the pilots. While Carlos was out of earshot, I asked John, "How were you able to get all of this?"

"Carlos works for this huge private jet business in the States, and he happened to be in Hartford at the very same time we were, love," explained John, "I called him up while you were asleep last night and manage to catch him before he turned off his phone. Carlos also happens to be going to the same place I'm taking you, away from civilization."

"John, now that you've impressed me with the private transportation, would you mind telling me exactly where you're taking me?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could make.

"It'll be a surprise, love," replied John.

"Please?" I begged, giving him my best puppy-dog look.

John looked as though he was going to give in to my pleas, but he replied, "Love, as much as I would love to tell you, I'm sorry but I have to keep this a secret. I want this to be a surprise from me to you."

"You are the sweetest boyfriend in the world, have I ever told you that?" I said to him, getting up and standing right in front of him to stroke his face. He smiled lovingly at me and kissed me tenderly.

"And you are the sweetest, the sexiest, the kindest, the most loving, the most beautiful, and the most adorable girlfriend in the entire universe, baby," replied John against the kiss, "you'll love my surprise for you, darling. I guarantee you will." 


	43. Romantic Getaway

**Chapter 43: Romantic Getaway**

* * *

***Author's Note: Just a little side note – this chapter is going to be pretty spicy, if you know what I mean. I can hardly believe this is Chapter 43 already…as a matter of fact, I don't know when the story's going to end, even though there has to be an ending to it. Okay, I know, I really don't want it to end because I have so much fun writing it all for you amazing readers. There'll be other stories and one-shots that I'll type up too, like the Randy Orton one I put up a couple of days ago (have you guys read it by the way?).**

**Also, if you'd like to request a one-shot, I'll be more than happy to type it all up for you, just send me a bio on the original character that you'd like me to write up in the one-shot.***

_Thank you to I'mAwesomeBeJealous for your review :)

* * *

_

January 1st, 2011: Turks and Caicos Islands 

I don't think I've ever been on a private jet in my entire life before. Sure, I've seen what it's like on the inside because of reality TV shows starring camera-whore celebrities, but I've never actually been in one until today. It certainly did feel comfortable like how the celebrities made it look on TV. Amazingly, the seat was much more comfortable than some of the hotel beds I've slept in. There was plenty of legroom in front of me, and there was a flat-screen TV right in front of me, even though I didn't turn it on at all. The food, much to my surprise, was out of this world. I usually never ate anything on flights except for my precious Wheat Thins. But this time, I didn't even touch the yellow cardboard boxes that lay unopened in my carry-on bag.

I was starting to get really, really anxious. It had only been two hours since the flight took off, and all I could think to myself was where John was taking me. I wondered why he even brought me out of the country in the first place. I looked over at John to ask him again, but he was sound asleep with his earphones still stuck in his ears. Dammit.

I suddenly thought of an idea. I glanced around to make sure no one was looking and then sneakily crept over to where John was lying asleep. I knelt by his seat, and I couldn't help but gush over how sexy he looked with his eyes shut when I looked at him. I leaned in and lightly, so lightly like I was testing water, kissed him on the forehead. His eyes squeezed tightly but they didn't open. I tried again, this time placing my kiss on his lips. When I pulled away, I saw him smile, but he still didn't open his eyes.

"Mmmm…" I heard him mumble. I giggled and kissed him again.

"Mmmm…do that again, baby, that feels so good…" moaned John.

I was restraining myself from bursting out with laughter. I kept my mouth near his and laid light, sweet kisses on his lips again. I smiled widely when he fluttered his eyes open to find me nuzzling my nose against his.

"Love, you looked so beautiful in my dreams," he whispered, smiling at me, cupping my cheeks in his hands and pulling me in for another kiss. He shifted over, prompting me to sit next to him. I snuggled up against him comfortably, looking into his eyes that were filled with such raw passion and love. "And you look just as stunning right now," he added.

"Why thank you, handsome," I giggled, using my finger to stroke along his jaw. He took my hand and kissed the back of it. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled out a box of Wheat Thins and began feeding me a few of them. John placed one halfway in between his teeth and brought it to my mouth so I could eat the other half, and at the same time, our lips met for another kiss. I smiled against the kiss and I felt John do the same thing. I giggled when crumbs fell onto my lap.

"Hey lovebirds, we're there in about fifteen minutes," called Carlos from the back. We both turned and looked at Carlos, who had just come out from the bathroom in the back.

"Shut up Carlos, and go get yourself a girlfriend," laughed John. He pulled my face back to his and crashed his lips again for a hot, passionate kiss.

"I would have, except you already got the one that I wanted," said Carlos.

"That's life, man," taunted John. He turned back to me and kissed me before letting me go back to my seat so that I could fasten my seatbelt.

I let out a gasp when I peered through the window next to me. I turned to John, my eyes widened, almost speechless at the beautiful sight I had just seen. "John, is this…?" I began.

"Yes it is," replied John, grinning, "welcome to the Turks and Caicos Islands, love."

* * *

January 1st, 2011: Welcome to Paradise

"John…are you serious?" I gasped, fascinated at the sight of the gorgeous beach villa right before my very eyes. I couldn't stop staring at the beautiful white and light brown-colored house positioned by the beach; I could see the ocean behind the villa and felt the breeze softly blowing against my skin. John hopped out of the golf buggy and took my hand, leading me inside.

The resort employee showed us around the beautiful villa and placed our bags in the bedroom, which faced an open conservatory where we could sit on the bamboo chairs and take in the stunning sight of the beach, which was directly accessible from the pool area on the main deck. I couldn't believe John had actually rented a villa right by the gorgeous beach of the Turks and Caicos Islands.

"Of course I'm serious, love," said John, gazing at me lovingly, "welcome to paradise."

After handing John the keys to the villa and the golf buggy, which turned out to be included with the villa, the resort employee gave John and I information on the services they provided and told us to call the front desk whenever we needed something, and left us by ourselves once he had finished his briefing.

As soon as the employee had gone, John turned to me and said seductively, "I'm feeling awfully hot in these winter clothes, love. Why don't we get them off and change into our swimsuits?"

I giggled and followed him into the bedroom, where John suddenly swooped me into his arms and crushed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the already fired-up kiss. John glided his tongue along my bottom lip and without any hesitation, I immediately opened my mouth, granting him entrance, and our tongues began to wrestle in our mouths.

He carried me over to the bed and laid me down gently before standing up and taking off his sweatshirt and t-shirt underneath leaving me staring at those godlike abs, sending a chill down my spine. John lay on top of me and took off my long sleeved blouse. He grinned upon the sight of my velvet red bra and planted his mouth on my neck, trailing his kisses along my shoulder and near my ear. I turned my head to nibble his ear teasingly and he groaned my name in pleasure.

While John was busy tugging my denim leggings off, my hands wandered on the chiseled features of his torso, taking in every detail and muscle of his godlike six-pack. I kissed his pecs, running my fingers along them and down to his six-pack, tracing his muscles. I licked his abs seductively, earning another moan from John. Within one swift motion, I undid his jeans and shoved them down his legs, moving my hands along his thighs and up back to his chest. I looked up at John and his eyes were blazing with lust.

By now, John and I were in nothing but our underwear. Deciding to tease him, I pushed him off of me and stood up, walking over to our suitcases. I could feel John's arousing stare on my ass as I bent down to open my suitcase to find my swimsuit. Just as I pulled out my white bikini, I felt John place his hands on my hips and brought his body against my back. I turned my head and smirked at him teasingly. He smirked back and slipped his hand into my underwear, squeezing my butt. I squealed and John chuckled softly. He rested his hands on my waist and kissed my neck and cheek. I turned my head and brushed my lips against his as his hands wandered up to my chest, running his fingers along my cleavage.

"Mmmm…John…" I moaned against the kiss. John took the bikini from my hands and at the same time, undid my bra with one hand. He released the kiss, smirking seductively and pulled the bra away from my chest. He snaked his hands around me and began massaging my breasts, sucking on the tender spot of my neck. I sighed John's name in pleasure and stroked his face. I pulled away from John, making him want more as I turned my head back facing forward so that I was facing the wall in front of me. Making sure that he was watching my every move, I moved my hands down to the hem of my panties, bent down in a seductive manner, and slid my underwear off. I glanced behind me and noticed John licking his lips salaciously when he saw me completely bare with nothing on.

"Oh baby," he purred enticingly, pulling me back for another fiery open-mouthed kiss. John and I continued making out like that, our hands everywhere, leaving no part of our body untouched. The make out session was getting hotter and hotter by the second.

I eventually broke away from the sexy, steamy kiss and took my swimsuit from the floor where John had dropped it amidst the earlier make-out session. He helped me tie the strings of my bikini top while I put on the bottoms. John also stripped himself of his boxers (much to my dirty mind's delight) and put on his board shorts as well.

"You ready, love?" he asked, still panting from the kiss.

"I think we took a little too long to get changed," I giggled, grabbing two towels from the bathroom, and joining John, who was waiting outside on the main deck by the pool.

The make-out session from earlier had left me dazed in my own fantasy, I didn't realize after I had placed the towels on the pool lounge chairs that John had snuck up behind me and swept me into his arms bridal style, intending to throw me into the pool. I let out a squeal when I suddenly realized John's playful intentions and began kicking my legs wildly.

"Put me down!" I demanded, even though I couldn't stop laughing along with John.

"Nope," protested John playfully, nibbling on my neck. I pushed his head away from my neck, but then the next thing I realized…

SPLASH!

Holy crap; that water is FREEZING!

"Oh my God!" I cried, "John, I'm freezing in here!"

"I'm coming, love!" laughed John in a heroic voice, diving into the pool and swimming towards me. I started to splash him when he began getting closer, but then he dived into the water to dodge my splashes. I tried to swim away from him, but unfortunately, due to my extremely slow swimming speed, John didn't take long to catch up with me and capture me in his arms again. We spent the next hour splashing and playing with each other in the water, and then John and I decided to see who could make the biggest splash after jumping into the water. John made a pretty big splash after performing a shooting star press.

I decided to try and do a moonsault dive into the water, which actually turned out pretty well until I realized one thing after I had landed into the water…

…my bikini top floating on the pool water's surface.

"Oh shit…" I gasped, immediately covering myself up. I swam over to grab my bikini top and hid my front against the pool wall, but John was staring at me lustfully. He swam over and wiggled his eyebrows, licking his lips. He leaned his chest against my bareback and growled in my ear.

"You just gave me a great idea, love," he growled seductively into my ear, moving his hands down and tugging at my bikini bottoms.

"Oh God, please no!" I pretended to cry. John chuckled and snatched my bikini top from my hands, tossing it near the lounge chairs. Just then, I realized John wasn't wearing anything at all.

"John Hennigan, where the hell are your shorts?" I demanded, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

He grinned and pulled my bikini bottoms down within one swift motion.

"I lost them," he replied teasingly, throwing my bottoms where my bikini top and his board shorts lay next to the lounge chairs.

"John, I swear, someone's going to see us…" I said uncomfortably. He turned me around and gazed at me, his brown eyes clouded with arousal. I have to admit that he looked like a god with his hair wet and slicked back, with water dripping down his perfectly chiseled muscles, and his big strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Then I guess we'll have to stay in here, then," he whispered seductively, licking the drops of water from my jaw, not keeping his gaze off of me. He moved his head back up and kissed me tenderly. When he pulled back, he didn't do anything, just held me in his arms and stared at me intently. I could feel the stare sending goosebumps all over my body, my heart thumping like crazy.

"You are so hot, love," cooed John. He couldn't stop staring into my eyes. "Do you have any idea how irresistible you are right now?" he whispered into my ear, planting a kiss just underneath my earlobe. He trailed his kisses down my neck and along my shoulder.

This felt so amazing. I couldn't believe I was in my loving boyfriend's arms, naked (okay not exactly the best state when you're not in the bedroom or the bathroom), and cuddling with him in the pool of a beach villa located in a resort in the Turks and Caicos Islands, away from the hustle and bustle of the city, away from urban stress, away from civilization.

John slowly pushed me against the pool wall, pressing his rock hard body against mine, nuzzled his nose against mine, and leaned his forehead against my own forehead, not breaking eye contact with me. God, I wanted to stare into those gorgeous brown eyes forever. They were swirling with a cluster of emotions – desire, love, want, and passion.

"Should we get cleaned up and have dinner?" I asked softly just as my stomach grumbled. John chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"As you wish, my angel," he replied sweetly, flashing me a million dollar smile. He got out of the pool and grabbed our towels, wrapping one around his waist to make himself look descent and wrapped the other around to cover up my naked body.

* * *

January 4th, 2010: Another Day in Paradise

John's POV

It was another day in paradise with the love of my life, Katharyn. She and I had decided to spend time by the beach at sunset, watching the waves crashing down on the sand and listening to the peaceful sound of gushing water. Katharyn, as usual, looked stunningly gorgeous, wearing a white bikini that showed off plenty of her voluptuous hourglass figure. Her eyes were not only sparkling from the reflection of the sunlight in the clear blue waters of the Turks and Caicos Islands, but they were also a beautiful shade of crystal aquamarine.

The past couple of days with Katharyn have been nothing but heaven. Every single time I looked at her, her face was glowing and she seemed really happy. She hadn't frowned or shown any sadness since we arrived here in paradise, away from civilization. We spent the entire time on this island, hanging out and having fun with each other, and no I don't mean just the intimate type of fun.

I had taken Katharyn out to a paradise island resort not just because I'm madly in love with her, but it was also to clear her mind of stress and make her feel better after that traumatic incident that took place on New Year's Eve at that hotel where Vince's dinner party took place in Hartford. From how frightened she was over that night when I took her back to the hotel, I knew I had to get it out of her mind. I couldn't let that asshole Drew McIntyre haunt her forever. He deserved getting released, after everything he'd done to my beautiful girlfriend. I didn't even realize he was that insane until he almost raped Katharyn in that creepy hotel bathroom in Hartford.

I wrapped my arms around Katharyn's perfect waist as she sat on my lap, watching the ocean waves crash onto the sand, inhaling the salty sea breeze. I ran my fingers through her soft golden brown hair, and kissed the side of her neck.

"You feeling better, love?" I whispered in her ear before laying a kiss on her earlobe.

She nodded and rolled off of me and lay on her side facing me. I ran my hand along the curve of her waist and hips whilst hers traced the outline of my six-pack. "I've never felt any better," Katharyn replied, looking up at me with her sea green eyes.

"Good," I said, kissing the top of her head.

"John, if only we didn't have to go back to work; I could stay here forever with you," said Katharyn softly, "the last couple of days with you have been nothing but amazing. I had such a great time with you on this paradise island. Thank you so much for planning all of this for me."

She placed her hand on my cheek and leaned in to kiss me softly. "I just wanted to ask, why did you decide to take me here straight after New Year's?" Katharyn asked after pulling away, with a curious expression on her face.

I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. I looked into her eyes lovingly and replied, "I realized how terribly that incident involving Drew McIntyre has scared you sweetheart, and I wanted to make sure that doesn't haunt you forever by clearing your mind completely of it and making you feel better. To sweep you away to a paradise island in the Caribbean was probably the best way to cheer you up. It makes me heartbroken to see you so disturbed by it, love."

Katharyn smiled at me softly and snuggled in closer, making the temperature of my body instantly heat up. "You always know how to cheer me up," she giggled, leaning her head against my chest. I shivered slightly as a lock of her luscious brown locks brushed against my bare chest. I felt my breathing getting heavier when she brought her fingers to my pecs and brushed them slightly.

"I'll do anything to make you happy, love," I replied, running a hand through her hair and kissing her forehead again, "whatever you want, just ask me."

"You don't have to get me whatever I want," she protested gently.

"But I want to," I said, grinning.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Every single time I said those three words to her, the sparks between us felt so magical. Katharyn's gorgeous smile grew bigger and she lightly pecked me on the lips.

"What? I don't get a proper kiss?" I joked.

This statement caused a mischievous grin to form on Katharyn's face. She climbed on top of me and began massaging my bare chest, oh how this turned me on so much. When she had turned me on enough, she cupped my face in her small hands and pressed her lips against mine, immediately granting me access. I did so in pleasure, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

I loved it whenever we were together like this. The way Katharyn could set my heart on fire from a single kiss was amazing. I loved being with her, I loved holding her in my arms like she was the only thing I had left. She was my one and only girl. She deserved every ounce of affection that I spoil her with. She made my world and shaped my life. She captured my heart right from the very start. I love Katharyn with everything I have, and she is everything I want and have. I didn't want anything else but Katharyn.

We headed back to our villa when it started to get dark. I was carrying my beautiful angel in my arms, bridal-style, not breaking contact with her lips. I brought her to our bedroom and laid her on the bed, and climbed on top of her afterwards. I sucked on her neck whilst untying the strings of her bikini top; Katharyn sensually moaned my name repeatedly in pleasure while her hands ran up and down my back. Once I had undone her top, I let go of her neck and stared at her with a seductive smirk on my face and pulled her bikini top away, leaving me staring at the most perfect, provocative breasts – naturally full, high set but not heavy, with the pinkest, pointiest nipples. I grinned and began trailing my kisses down from her neck to her clavicle, and then to the top of her breasts.

I massaged her individual breasts while I buried my face in the valley of her breasts, sucking on it, leaving a visibly red mark. I could hear Katharyn's heart pumping as though it were in an adrenaline rush. I squeezed one of her breasts playfully and she let out a squeal. I chuckled and moved my mouth over to her left nipple and began teasing it by flicking my tongue against it. She continued gasping and moaning my name whilst I teased her with my tongue on her nipple. As soon as I was done teasing her, I took her entire breast into my mouth, sucking on her nipples gently, circling my tongue around them, and at the same time, I massaged her other breast, fascinated by its softness, its plumpness, and how naturally full they were.

I glanced up at my love and I saw a stunning sight unfold before me – Katharyn tossed her head side to side as I continued licking and sucking on her breasts, gasping my name in a rasped voice, her full lips slightly parted, and her skin glowing from the ecstasy she was feeling throughout her whole goddess-like body. Much to my naughty pleasure, her nipples were stunningly erect and her breasts were thrusting towards me as she breathed heavily and arched her back. I stopped teasing her breasts for a moment and stared at Katharyn, amazed at her stunning beauty.

"John…don't stop…" she gasped in between breaths. I smirked and shoved her bikini bottoms off, throwing them to one side, and continued examining her from head to toe.

"You are absolutely beautiful," I whispered, gazing into her eyes that had changed from its sea green color to its arousing shade of sparkling crystal blue. She smiled back at me and I took this as a good sign. I performed the same 'moves' on her other breast. I was intoxicated by the oozing sexual arousal emitting from Katharyn. She was so irresistible; I couldn't get enough of the sexiest and the most beautiful woman alive.

Once I finished I moved my mouth along her flat, toned stomach, stopping to lick around her navel. I trailed my kisses back up her stomach, between her breasts, along her collarbone, and then back up to her neck. At the same time, I slid my hand down to her g-spot and cupped it. She rocked her hips against her hand while I kissed her neck. I captured her lips in another kiss again and took off my board shorts. My body stiffened when I felt Katharyn's hand grasp onto my length and stroke it gently. I growled against the kiss and squeezed her right breast, causing her to break the kiss and gasp. That single, sensual, orgasm-filled gasp just turned me on, making me want her more.

I rubbed my body against Katharyn, making her moan my name in sensation once again, and slid down to tease her in her sensitive spots. I ducked my head and lifted up her thigh, kissing along the inside of it, running my tongue along her hot, wet skin. I repeated the same with the other thigh and then moved my head to her sensitive spot. I teased her clit and g-spot respectively with my tongue while she urged me not to stop in between moans of my name.

"Oh God, John…" I heard Katharyn sigh. She rubbed the back of my neck, indicating that she wanted me so badly. I looked up to meet Katharyn's gorgeous blue eyes, the dim light of the bedroom illuminating her exquisitely perfect body, making her appear more beautiful than ever. The fire of need in me was blazing so fervently.

"Are you ready, beautiful?" I breathed softly, keeping my eyes locked with hers. I stroked her rosy cheek with the back of my knuckles.

She nodded, but I could sense her unsteadiness. "Are you sure, love?" I asked her, wanting to make sure she was completely ready.

"Yes, I'm sure," Katharyn gasped, sweat running down from her soaked forehead. I lifted up her chin with my fingers and bent down to kiss her softly yet passionately, holding the kiss for an extremely prolonged time so that I could drink in her fervent amorousness. The way she tempted me with her sexy moans in between kisses was so enchanting.

I broke the kiss and adjusted myself into position; Katharyn spread her legs apart without reluctance when I straddled her, and with the blink of an eye, I penetrated her. Katharyn drew in her breath and whined softly. I stopped and withdrew myself, glancing up with worry and concern circling in my head.

"Love? Does it hurt?" I asked worriedly. I pecked her on the lips gently. She shook her head.

"No," she protested faintly, running her hands through my sweat-soaked hair, "don't stop now."

"I don't want to hurt you, darling," I replied, "as much as I want you, I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not hurting me," she assured me gently. I smiled softly and kissed her cheek.

"Do you still want me, love?" I moved down again to adjust my position again.

"Oh God, yes," she replied longingly, "yes, I want you, John. All of you."

Slowly, I entered her, easing the excruciating pain that enveloped Katharyn with my lips on hers. I started off slow, not wanting to hurt her too much, or even at all. I began to quicken my pace when Katharyn's cries of pain turned to needy, sensual moans of desire and want. She lifted her hips off of the bed up to invite me deeper into her. I complied with her demands; whatever Katharyn wants, Katharyn gets from me. I love every single ounce of her. Everything in my life was all about her. She didn't need to ask me for love. I gave it to her in every single minute of my life with her.

I opened my eyes and witnessed a heavenly sight transpire before me. Katharyn's eyes were closed, her lips were opened slightly as she gasped my name, and her sweat-soaked skin was glowing. She looked magnificent. She bucked her hips against mine and wrapped her legs around my waist. We were both slowly reaching our breaking point.

Katharyn screamed my name in ardor, indicating that she had reached her climax, and at the same time, so did I. I grunted loudly as I released inside of her, the ecstasy ripping throughout my entire body. Slowly, I began to slow down, and eventually collapsed on top of my love. I flipped us over so that she was lying on top of me. Katharyn rested her head against my bare chest, listening to my vigorous heartbeat. I rested one hand on the small of her back and the other one wiping away the sweat on her forehead and in her hair. After waiting till our breathing had slowed, I cupped her face in my hands and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Katharyn," I cooed softly, fascinated at the ever-changing colors of her gorgeous eyes. I moved a strand of hair from her face and kissed her again.

"I love you too, John," she giggled, her eyes twinkling with love and care.

"What should we do for our last dinner in paradise before we leave, love?" I asked her, intertwining my fingers with hers.

"Anything you want," she replied, "I don't mind anything. Why don't you pick something?"

"That's what I was asking you earlier," I laughed.

"But I'm the one always choosing what and where we eat," she insisted, "c'mon, Johnny, I think it's really sweet of you to let me choose what and where we're eating, but why don't you pick dinner for tonight? I'm fine with anything, really."

"How about we stay here," I straddled Katharyn, pinned her to the bed and dipped my head down closer to hers, "and order room service." I said in a sexy, husky voice before brushing my lips against hers.

"Like I said, anything you like," she giggled. 


	44. Last Stand for Swagger

**Chapter 44: Heated Rivalries**

* * *

**Author's Note: I haven't been very motivated to write lately because of the lack of reviews for the recent chapters I've been posting up…anyway if you do have the time then check out my one-shots as well as 'Broken Dreams', which is kind of a rewrite of this story except it's all entirely in Drew McIntyre's point of view. Anyways, here's another Smackdown chapter because I haven't written one since Chapter 37. I'm really running out of storyline ideas for JoMo and Katona so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good…**

_Thank you to I'mAwesomeBeJealous, GoldenGirl1920, and Bubbly-Soda for your reviews!_

_

* * *

_

January 11th, 2011: Smackdown tapings in Trenton, New Jersey

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another episode of Friday Night Smackdown! I'm Todd Grisham and this is Matt Striker and we are your weekly commentators for Friday Night Smackdown! In a recap of what happened on last week's first Smackdown of the New Year, WWE Women's Champion Katona was discovered missing from the Smackdown New Year Party by her boyfriend, John Morrison. Morrison later discovered that Katona was being held captive by jealous ex-boyfriend Jack Swagger. Swagger failed to recapture the world title for a third time at Survivor Series and also interfered in the title defense match at TLC between Morrison and the #1 Contender at the time, Rey Mysterio, causing not only for Morrison to win by DQ, but retain the World Heavyweight Championship as well. _

_Angered at how his plan to cost Morrison the title to backlash, Swagger saw no other choice in his opinion but to take the lovely Katona hostage in a storeroom somewhere in the arena. Swagger threatened to keep the beautiful Diva until Morrison handed the World Heavyweight Championship over to him. Last week Morrison and Swagger engaged in a brutal Parking Lot Brawl which resulted in a No Contest when Kane suddenly appeared out of nowhere and chokeslammed both men into parked cars. Luckily, Katona was able to escape from the storeroom while Swagger and Morrison brawled in the arena parking lot and is out of harm's way for now. However, Swagger is still on the prowl for his former girlfriend and his World Heavyweight title. _

_The long, bitter feud between John Morrison and Jack Swagger has lasted since May of last year, but both competitors will be out of action this week due to the powerful chokeslams they received from Kane last week. _

_Meanwhile, Morrison's beautiful girlfriend Katona teams up with her best friend Natalya against Layla and Michelle McCool in a tag team match tonight. At TLC, the WWE Women's Champion successfully defended her title in a Triple Threat Match involving Beth Phoenix and Gail Kim. She is scheduled to face #1 Contender Beth Phoenix at the Royal Rumble to defend her Women's Championship. Katona has been a very successful champion, only losing twice to Beth Phoenix and Natalya respectively, two of the most excellent dominating Divas in the ring. The Glamazon hopes to capture her third Women's title at the Royal Rumble in two Sundays' time. _

_The Divas tag team match will be the first match on the card tonight, while the main event will be Rey Mysterio versus Kane. Other matches on the card tonight are newly-crowned Intercontinental Champion Ted DiBiase versus Matt Hardy, Chris Masters vs JTG, and a tag team match between Chavo Guerrero and MVP versus Luke Gallows and Alberto Del Rio._

_

* * *

_

Divas Tag Team Match: Katona and Natalya versus Layla and Michelle McCool

"The first match of the night is a Divas Tag Team match! Introducing first, the team of Team Laycool, Layla and Michelle McCool!"

Layla and Michelle McCool received no reaction from the crowd whatsoever, except maybe a couple of boos from a section of the crowd that was tucked away somewhere away from the camera. Of course, they were oblivious to this, portraying the personality of immature, teenaged girls similar to that of the movie _Clueless_. The two most annoying Divas in the WWE strutted down the ramp, locking their arms together, exchanging compliments to each other. They made their entrance, showing off their sparkly hoodies that read 'Simply' on the front and 'Flawless' on the back. No one in the audience cared that Team Laycool thought of themselves as 'Simply flawless'. They rolled their eyes sarcastically as they began cutting a promo about themselves.

"Layla, you're so pretty," said McCool in a kiddish voice.

"No Michelle, _you're _so pretty!" said Layla back.

"You're pretty!"

"You're pretty!"

They paused and turned to the crowd. "We're both pretty!"

Dead silence from the crowd, although you could hear a little kid distantly scream from the crowd, "WHATEVER!"

"We are the most beautiful, the most talented, and the most intelligent Divas in the WWE," drawled McCool, "I mean, I was the first ever Diva to hold the Divas Championship!"

"And I was the first ever British Diva Search Winner!" squealed Layla.

"We are so flawless, right Lay?"

"Right, Michelle! In fact, we are both better than all of the other Divas combined! We're completely flawless! We're perfect!"

"I mean, have you guys looked at the size of Beth Phoenix's arms? They're so manly! She's a man!"

"She's a Glama-MAN!" laughed Layla.

"And you've got Humongous Hart Natalya strutting around thinking she's the best there is, the best there was, and the best she'll ever be like her boring Canadian Uncle Bret Fart…"

"…and Smelly Kelly who needs a shower and Piggie James who needs to diet over on RAW…"

"…and Lady Wa-wa Melina who just won't stop crying even though she's Divas Champion…"

"…and R-R-R-R-Rosa's horrible taste in fashion and make-up…"

"…and Mademoiselle Frenchie Maryse who grows hair on her back rather than on her head…"

"…and that Medusa Katie Lea who's in love with her brother and has white worms in her hair…"

"…and 'Barbie doll' Katona with her husband Ken, I mean John Morrison; Lay, that man has no taste in women whatsoever…"

_Gimme a heeeeelllllll yyeeeaaaaahhhhhh_

Suddenly, Laycool's rant on the other Divas on the roster was interrupted by the sound of Katona's entrance music blasting from the speakers, and immediately the audience had been awoken from their dead state and jumped on their feet, cheering for the Women's Champion. Fireworks burst from the stage as the gorgeous brunette Diva, along with her best friend, the Pink and Black Anvilette Natalya appeared from behind the Titantron.

"And their opponents, the team of Natalya, and the WWE Women's Champion, the High Flying Heavenly Angel, Katona!"

Upon the sight of two of the most powerful Divas on Smackdown, Layla and Michelle McCool's expressions turned to panic, their eyes shot wide open as they watched Natalya and Katona hi-fiving the outstretched hands of fans they passed along the way to the ring. The two Divas entered the ring at the same time, hi-fived each other and stood face-to-face with Layla and Michelle McCool. The two teams began exchanging words that were inaudible to the audience.

No sooner had a brawl broke out between the two teams. Katona and Michelle McCool eventually stopped their fight and returned to their respective corners while their tag partners Natalya and Layla respectively started the match in the ring. The two legal Divas of the match began with a strong front grapple, Natalya eventually getting the upper hand. She twisted Layla's arm into a wrist lock and Layla looked frantically at Michelle, stretching her free hand towards her partner, wanting to make a tag, but Natalya suddenly pulled Layla in for a powerful clothesline. She pulled Layla up again, still locking the wrist, and hit another arm twist clothesline. Natalya pulls Layla up but is countered and gets an elbow to the face. Layla rebounds off the ropes of the other side to hit Natalya, but she counters this with an over-the-head scoop slam. Natalya locks in an armbar but Layla breaks the hold by grabbing onto the ropes. Natalya reluctantly lets go of Layla. However, she drags Layla by the legs over to the center of the ring and picks her up, then Irish whips her to her corner. At the same time Layla is running to the corner, Katona, who is waiting for the tag, undoes the top turnbuckle cover to expose the metal.

As soon as Layla's back hits the corner turnbuckle, she cries out in pain, having hit the cold metal of the exposed turnbuckle. Natalya first performs a superplex on Layla and then tags in her partner Katona, her best friend on-screen and in real life. Katona quickly jumps onto the top turnbuckle, waits for Layla to get up from the superplex, and performs a spectacular diving hurricanrana on Layla. This daring, extreme maneuver from the High Flying Angel excites the crowd from its usual, dead state whenever it was time for Divas matches. Layla tries to flee away to tag in Michelle, but Katona is able to grab Layla by the ankle and pull her back in to have Layla face her, then pulls off one of her signature moves, a capture suplex. While Katona does a taunt towards Layla, McCool sneakily enters the ring and attempts to attack Katona from behind, but her plan backfires as Katona immediately retaliates and performs a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker on McCool. McCool rolls out of the ring from the impact of the backbreaker. Katona turns to Layla, who clutches onto the ropes above her head, panicked, but Katona is able to see this as an opportunity for a rope-hung jawbreaker, which she then executes on Layla. Layla slips out of the ring in surprise and her partner tends to her.

While Team Laycool is busy making sure each of them are okay, Natalya and Katona both enter the ring, exchange nods, and run towards Laycool, sliding at the last minute to hit baseball slide kicks onto Layla and McCool. The two members of Laycool are struck by the impact of the surprise attack and crumble to the ground. Natalya manhandles Layla while Katona decides to take care of her long time rival Michelle McCool. The four Divas are outside the ring, brawling, ignoring the referee's count to countout. Katona tosses McCool into the ring and hits a standing moonsault on her, however, because Layla, not McCool, is the legal competitor, Katona cannot pin McCool, so she shoves McCool out of the ring and waits for her teammate Natalya to bring Layla back into the ring. Katona attempts to pin the fallen Layla, but McCool interferes with a big boot to Katona's head. Natalya also takes action, striking McCool then performing a double underhook suplex onto McCool. Once again, McCool is shoved out of the ring.

At the same time, Katona Irish whips Layla towards the ropes and waits for her to rebound so she can hit a spinebuster, but Layla is able to counter this with a neckbreaker. While Katona is trying to recover from the neckbreaker, Layla quickly tags in McCool, finally escaping from the match. McCool quickly goes to work on Katona's back, kicking and stomping at it. McCool drags Katona over to the ropes and starts to choke her using the bottom rope. "Not so pretty now, huh, Barbie doll?" taunts Michelle, as she strangles Katona.

The referee orders McCool to let go of Katona, but when McCool ignores him, he starts counting for the DQ. McCool lets go at 4 and pretends as though she didn't do anything wrong. She pulls Katona to the center of the ring and pins her, but only gets the two count when Katona kicks out in time. McCool tries to pin her again, but then Katona suddenly counters the pin and ends up in pinning position herself. Unfortunately, McCool is able to kick out at two.

The two Divas quickly get up again and lock in a front grapple. Katona is able to slip behind McCool and grapple her from behind. She then executes a triple rolling vertical suplex, which was also a tribute to the late Eddie Guerrero. Katona then hits a springboard moonsault onto McCool, then drags her close to her corner, where she tags in her partner, Natalya. Natalya immediately goes for the classic Hart signature finisher, the _Sharpshooter_, while Katona rushes over to take care of Layla so that she wouldn't break the submission hold. It didn't take long for McCool to tap out of the _Sharpshooter_, giving the team of Natalya and Katona to win.

"Here are your winners, the team of Natalya and the WWE Women's Champion, Katona!"

Natalya and Katona address the crowd and hug each other happily over their victory over Team Laycool. The two best friends celebrate their win by standing on the turnbuckles and gesturing to the cheering crowd in New Jersey.

Suddenly, Jack Swagger appears from the crowd, jumps out of the barricade, and strikes Katona from behind. Natalya tries to slap Swagger, but he grabs her and throws her out of the ring onto the concrete floor. The crowd gasps and starts booing Swagger extremely loudly. As Katona is recovering from the hit, she looks up and realizes Swagger is walking towards her slowly. She backs into the corner, panicked, with nowhere to go and Swagger trapping her in the corner.

Swagger smirks at her and holds up his microphone to his mouth, "You didn't think I was going to be here tonight, huh, babe?" laughs Swagger cockily, "just because I got nailed out last week with a chokeslam, doesn't mean I'm not going to be here tonight for you. I've failed too many times to get everything the way it was before your boyfriend ruined my career and my reputation. The kidnapping last week is a message to you and your boyfriend, babe. I'm sick of constantly trying and failing to win back my girl and my World Heavyweight Championship. I'm tired of chasing you, Katona. If I win next Sunday at the Royal Rumble, you will be mine, and I tell you babe, I'm gonna treat you like hell. I tried to be nice for the past five months, yet you still won't take me back. Unfortunately, babe, I'm not going to be so nice anymore. I'm gonna put an end to your boyfriend's career. And I'm going to make you my servant, once I beat him for the championship that I deserve more than anybody else!"

Just then, the crowd suddenly begins cheering, catching Katona's attention, and suddenly a smile spreads across her face. The World Heavyweight Champion, her boyfriend, and her knight in shining armor, John Morrison, dressed in civilian clothes, sprints down the ramp and attacks Swagger from behind, pounding and kicking at him angrily, sending Swagger falling to the ground on his back. As Swagger is about to get up, Morrison rebounds off the ropes and hits a running knee straight to Swagger's face. He tosses Swagger out of the ring and yells at him angrily for threatening his girlfriend. "You stay away from her!" Morrison yells, "don't you dare hurt her! Stay away from her!"

"She's mine!" Swagger screams back, "I'll get my championship from you next Sunday, Morrison! And I'll get my girl back too!" He skulks up the ramp, still glaring at Morrison, and storms off backstage.

Morrison turns to Katona, who is still sitting in the corner, and rushes over to her to make sure she's alright. He pulls her up from her sitting position in the corner and wraps his arms around her warmly. He kisses her forehead and turns to glare at the ramp Swagger had walked up earlier. Morrison wasn't going to let Swagger make Katona's life a living hell. Over his dead body would he let himself go back to square one, when Swagger was the World Heavyweight Champion and Katona was his valet.


	45. Just Say Yes

**Chapter 45: Just Say Yes**

* * *

***Author's Note: I'm really sorry about the slow updates; firstly, I've had to catch up with a lot of school work lately, therefore giving me less time to work on the stories. Secondly, I'm working on both this story and the Drew McIntyre one at the same time, so it's most likely I'll take longer to update both stories. And lastly, my Internet was down for a couple of days and I can't update anything through my iPhone's Safari app. Anyway, thank you all for continuing to follow along with the story. I'm honestly not sure when to end this one, and yes I will admit that I really, really don't want to. Good news for all you readers, though, I believe there's going to be a LOT of chapters for this story due to where I am right now. Hopefully it won't get boring for all you regular readers of this story…***

_Thank you to Lita4Life and SandraSmit19 for your reviews!

* * *

_

January 12th, 2011: Trenton, New Jersey

I hadn't been able to hang out with the girls that much since returning from my amazing romantic getaway with John in the Turks and Caicos Islands. And boy did the Divas attack me with questions and comments once I finally got to hang out with them in town after last night's Smackdown tapings and this morning's workout in the hotel gym. They were literally swarming me once I met up with them in the lobby and began walking with them out of the hotel.

"Kathie! Where were you the past couple of days?"

"Did you and John go somewhere?"

"How was your romantic vacation with John?"

"I knew it! She went somewhere with her lover boy and didn't tell any of us about it!"

"Well Jason told me they flew off somewhere."

"You are so lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend like him, Kathie!"

"Where did you guys go?"

"What did you guys do?"

"Did you have a great time with John?"

"Did you two spend lots of quality time with each other?"

"One person at a time, women!" I yelled, when we finally stepped out of the hotel.

"So where did your lover boy take you, girlie?" asked Nattie, grinning at me like crazy.

"Oooh! She's blushing!" exclaimed Layla excitedly, bobbing on her toes.

"You have to tell us where you went!" begged Gail.

"John took me out on a romantic island getaway in the Caribbean," I sighed dreamily.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww!" squealed all of the Divas at the same time.

"Oh shut up, you guys sound like teenagers," I said, embarrassed.

"So why did John suddenly sweep you off your feet and carry you away to an island in the Caribbean?" asked Tiffany.

"He wanted to make me feel better after that horrible incident with Drew McIntyre," I replied. I could feel my face getting redder and redder.

"Isn't that just so romantic?" gushed Beth, "Kathie, you are incredibly lucky to have such a sweet and caring boyfriend like John. I've never had any boyfriends who would do that for me!"

"I second that," agreed Gail.

"Me too," chimed in Layla.

"I think we all have agreed to the conclusion that Katharyn Lincoln is the luckiest woman in the world," laughed Michelle.

"For once, Michelle, I actually agree with you," joked Nattie, "girlie, any woman would die to be in your shoes. So how did you and your lover boy spend your vacation in the Caribbean?"

Oh God, Nattie, please don't make me. By now, I was blushing so hard, my face resembled a tomato. I was pretty sure the girls could tell from the embarrassed expression on my face that they had an idea of what John and I 'did' (no pun intended by the way) together on our romantic getaway. When the girls all saw my red face, they all squealed in delight, knowing what naughty things John and I had been up to while we were away.

"Kathie's getting it on!" cheered Michelle.

"Did you make sure he had a Sex on the Beach? And I don't mean the drink, Kathie," teased Gail.

"Oh shut up, Gail," I protested.

"Seriously, girlie, no Caribbean getaway says romantic without some classic bedtime with your man," laughed Nattie.

"Oh my God," I muttered, shaking my head at Nattie and the other girls teasing me about whatever I did with John, something that should be kept mum and not for the whole world to hear.

"Okay guys, let's not tease Kathie about her making love to her man; it's perfectly normal for the perfect couples who are madly in love with each other," said Tiffany, "anyway guys I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" we all asked her.

"Jason and I are organizing a dinner party," explained Tiffany, "it's going to be in the fancy restaurant of the hotel that we're staying in when we're in Toronto next week. Only you guys and Jason's friends are invited, as well as his family and my parents."

"What's the occasion?" asked Beth.

"I don't know, actually, Jason said it's just a dinner party for our close friends and family," replied Tiffany, "the dress code is semi-formal, I guess, just wear a dress or a nice blouse and pants or a skirt."

"Looks like the boys will be forced to dress up in suits," laughed Nattie.

"What's wrong with that? I definitely don't mind John dressed up," I said.

"You wouldn't mind him undressed either, Kathie," giggled Gail. All the other girls burst out laughing along with her.

"You guys really do enjoy tormenting me about my relationship with John, don't you?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"That's 'cuz we know how crazy you two are about each other, girlie," said Nattie, hugging me, "or should I say, how madly in love your lover boy is with you."

"You and John are definitely coming, Kathie," said Tiffany, "John is one of Jase's best friends and you're one of my closest friends too! We don't have a house show that night, nor do we have to do anything or move to another place, so Jase decided to plan a dinner party for us."

"That sounds great," said Layla, "I love dinner parties."

"Why? Because you're going to try and look for some hot guys to flirt with and eventually scare away?" joked Michelle.

"Oh shut up Michelle, I'm not as lucky as you guys all are," said Layla, "I mean, you're married to Mark, Tiff and Jase are dating, Kathie and John are soul mates who are madly in love with each other, and Nattie and Tyson have been together for ages…"

"And what about us single ladies?" said Gail, showing some attitude with her hands on her hips.

"We could get numbers from guys we meet at clubs," joked Beth, "speaking of which, we should go dancing after the dinner party, Tiff! Nothing says it like an after-party at the club having fun on the dance floor!"

"Yeah, we should!" exclaimed Tiffany, "I should ask Jase if we could do that. You don't mind, do you, Kathie?"

"As long as someone's keeping me company and testing my drink for bombs, I'll probably go," I laughed, "but it also depends on whether John wants to head back to the hotel straight after the party if he's too tired."

"Awwwww, that's so sweet, Kathie," gushed Gail, "keeping your man company in favor of going dancing with your friends!"

"Kathie, if you're going and John's hanging with the boys, I can always hang out with you by the bar," suggested Nattie, "and turn down offers from random, creepy guys who might be lurking around looking to hook up with assumingly hot, single women."

"That sounds like good news for Layla, Gail, and Beth," I giggled.

"Hey, I'll find my man soon, Kathie," laughed Beth, "just as soon as I meet the right one."

"I agree," said Gail, "I feel so awkward with all of my friends who are either married or in loving relationships."

"Don't worry Gail, you'll find one soon," assured Tiffany, "I can always call up some of my guy friends back in Florida and see if they're interested."

"Awwwww, thanks Tiff," said Gail.

John's POV

Katharyn had gone out with the girls while Jason, Truth, and I took a field trip to the nearby arena, where I did my usual parkour routine around the place (and shocking the majority of the arena staff there, much to our amusement), then went to go join them in Gold's Gym, where we started our weight training. I picked up the 125-pound weights and started doing some bicep curl crunches.

"So how was your holiday with your girl, Johnny boy?" asked Truth, who was over by the high bars doing some pull-ups.

"It was amazing, man," I replied, "she had a blast."

"From doing what?" teased Jason, who was doing elevated push-ups.

"Sorry man, I'm not saying anything," I laughed.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what you and Katharyn were up to in a resort on a Caribbean island," said Jason suspiciously, and Truth burst out laughing.

"You gotta admit, Jase, that is pretty cute, taking your girl out to an island out in the Caribbean for a couple of days, take her away from the stresses of the city life," said Truth.

"Good that you had a great time there, man," said Jason, "now I gotta ask you guys something."

"What is it?" Truth and I both asked.

"I'm planning this dinner party that's going to be next week in Toronto at the fancy restaurant in the hotel that we're staying in," explained Jason, "just you guys, the girls, my family, and Tiff's family are invited."

"What's the occasion?" I inquired.

"It's a secret," said Jason.

"Awwwww, can't you tell us, man?" begged Truth.

"Sorry man, you guys, Matt, and Adam may be my best friends in this company, but I have to keep this one a secret," said Jason, "it's something really important that I've wanted to do for a while."

"Keep us guessing," I laughed.

"I'm curious to know what it is," said Truth.

"Speaking of which, I need your opinion on something that I got for Tiff," said Jason. He quickly rushed into the changing rooms and emerged a minute later with a small package in his hand.

"What's inside, Jase?" asked Truth.

Jason opened the box and showed us the contents.

"Oh man…" said Truth, his eyes widening.

I, too, was lost for words upon seeing Jason's gift for Tiffany, "Dude, are you seriously going to give her…"

"Please don't tell anyone that I got this for Tiff," said Jason silently, "it's something that I bought a while back and I've waited for a really long time to give it to her."

* * *

January 19th, 2010: Toronto, Ontario, Canada

Truth and I were still both extremely curious to find out what Jason had bought for Tiffany. Jason never kept any secrets from his family or his best friends in the WWE; even Adam admitted to me he couldn't get him to reveal his top-secret present for the woman he really loves.

I sat on the edge of the bed, tying the laces of my shoes, lustfully watching Katharyn, only in a black lace bra and matching panties, sexily pull the sheer, translucent skin-colored stockings up her breathtakingly toned, shiny legs, her long, enchanting, smooth golden brown hair flowing down into subtle, loose curls at the ends. My mind, swimming with lust and desire, was immersed in the sway of her sexy hips as she walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a sequined black dress with a jeweled plunging v-neckline. She stepped into it and then made her way towards me.

"Do you mind helping me zip up?" Katharyn asked me, turning around.

I got up slowly from the bed, my eyes traveling down her bare back, gliding my fingers lightly over the tender skin before zipping up the dress and securing it. I wrapped my arms around Katharyn's small waist and kissed her cheek, but not before whispering into her ear, "You look beautiful."

Katharyn giggled adorably and turned around in my arms, pecking me on the lips lightly, thanking me for the compliment. She moved her hands down to where my abs were exposed from the dress shirt I hadn't buttoned up yet, caressing them teasingly with the soft touch of her small, tender hands. She looked up at me with her twinkling jade green eyes filled with love and affection, a dazzling smile spreading across her gorgeous face. Katharyn buttoned up my shirt for me whilst my hands still rested on the small of her back. Once she was finished, she got up on her tiptoes and kissed me tenderly. Whenever she kissed me I was reminded of how amazing my relationship with Katharyn was still as love-filled and affectionate from when we first fell in love with each other several months ago. Every single day, I found myself falling more and more in love with her. We may have only been dating since August of last year, but Katharyn and I are already going steady in our relationship. Being with her has been the best stage of my life. Because in that stage of my life, I met the girl of my dreams, and my personal life had changed spectacularly. I had never felt so happy, so ecstatic, so enraptured before until I met Katharyn.

"I love you, John," she purred tantalizingly.

"I love you too, gorgeous," I replied, cupping her face and circling her rosy cheeks with my thumbs.

"Should we go soon?" she asked softly.

"Not before you put on these," I answered, walking over to her jewelry case and pulling out a pair of diamond earrings, as well as the special locket I got for her for Christmas. I helped secure the chain of the locket around her neck and placed a kiss on the side of her neck once she had finished putting on her earrings. Katharyn quickly put on a pair of silver strappy heels and took my hand, following me as I led her out the door and towards the hotel restaurant, where Jason was holding his dinner party.

When we arrived, we found Matt waiting outside the restaurant for us. "Finally Johnny boy, you're here," said Matt, "we were all waiting for you to get your butt down here. No, I'm just kidding. We've still got to wait for Tiffany's parents and the guest of honor himself to arrive. Adam's in the restaurant keeping Jase's parents company until their son comes down from whatever he's doing in his room."

"You still wondering what the big surprise is?" I asked Matt.

"Guess you're not the only one, huh?" said Matt, "Jase has never been like this before. He's never a secretive guy and never keeps things to himself. Whatever he got for his girl must be a pretty big thing."

"I wonder if it's a car he bought for her," I joked.

"Knowing Jase, he probably got her a 1963 Volkswagen Beetle or something," laughed Matt, "you know he's obsessed with all these weird, vintage, quirky little things, like that huge neon flamingo light he showed us a picture of in his phone."

"I don't think girls are too interested in flamingoes nowadays, Matt, right Katharyn?" I said, turning to Katharyn, who burst out laughing.

"All I can is I honestly have no idea how those pink fluffy things can stand alone on one of those bony little twigs they call their leg," she giggled. Isn't she just adorable?

After Jason and Tiffany had arrived, along with Tiff's parents, we went inside and got started on our orders. Jason had booked about half the restaurant (which I honestly have no idea how he was able to do that) so there were only a few other people besides us in there. We spent the entire time just talking and getting to know Jason's and Tiffany's parents, and Jase's dad began telling us all about these embarrassing childhood stories about Adam and Jase, since they had been friends since they were little kids and even graduated from the same high school together.

During dessert, Jason suddenly stood from his seat and addressed to us, "Thank you all for coming here to attend this lovely dinner party I planned for tonight. Now I'm sure most of you are wondering what the purpose of this occasion was. Don't worry, Adam, you don't have to try and bribe me to spill the secret anymore."

Everyone turned to look at Adam and laughed at Jason's joke.

"Well anyway, now it's time for me to get serious. Everybody, please stand up."

Well, this is a first. Don't think I've ever heard Jason use that voice before with us. We all stood up from our seats, my hand interlaced with Katharyn's.

"The reason why I planned this dinner party and invited all of you guys was because tonight is a very special occasion, a very special occasion for the woman that I love, Taryn 'Tiffany' Terrell."

The guys all whistled for Jason, who slid an arm around Tiffany's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Tiff, sweetheart, this is a very special night just for you. I've loved you since the day you became the general manager of ECW when it was still around. I may have been already taken then, but as we began working together more and more on-screen and off-screen, my feelings for you became stronger and stronger. Eventually we were separated after ECW became defunct; I moved to RAW, while you were drafted to Smackdown. Then came the draft last year, and that was when we finally reunited."

This strongly reminded me of how Katharyn was on RAW while I was on Smackdown, then Katharyn was drafted, and that was when we first met and eventually fell in love with each other.

Jason took Tiffany's hands in his and looked at her like she was his one and only.

"After my move to Smackdown, I discovered that you were going through an unloving, abusive engagement with another fellow Superstar who is no longer working for this company. I realized this was an opportunity for us to become closer just like we were back on ECW. I spent every single day possible trying to call you, to see if you were feeling okay. Several times you came running to me in tears, clearly upset from an argument with your then-fiancé. Whilst comforting you, I could clearly see that you were missing the love and care that you deserve. When you finally broke off your engagement, I realized there was hope for me. Hope for us to start something new. Hope for us to finally be together without anything in our way. And Tiffany, there's one more thing I'd like to ask you so you not only worry about me ever leaving you, obviously because I won't, but for me to ensure that you will get what you've always dreamed of having…"

Everyone gasped when Jason did the unthinkable – bent down on one knee, still holding onto Tiffany's hand, and pulled out a small little velvet box from his pants pocket…

"Sweetheart, ever since you broke off your engagement with Drew McIntyre, I've always wanted to do this for you. I want to be the one to give you the dream that you've wanted for so long. I want to be the one by your side for the rest of our lives, till we grow old and retire from our careers. I want to be the one fathering your future children. I want to be the one giving you eternal love and happiness."

I saw Tiffany's big brown eyes swimming with tears when Jason opened the box to reveal a sparkling 5-carat amethyst and diamond ring shaped like a heart. Everyone gasped in surprise, especially Jason's and Tiffany's parents. Tiffany couldn't control the tears anymore and she began crying with happiness. And that was when Jason popped the life-changing question to the love of his life…

"Taryn 'Tiffany' Terrell, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I heard Katharyn, along with the other Divas, squeal in happiness for Tiffany, while I, along with Truth, Adam, Matt, and the other guys, whistle and cheer for Jason. Tiffany was speechless.

"Sweetheart, I know it seems really rushed into our relationship, but…" Jason drifted off, not knowing what to say next.

Jason's parents and Tiffany's parents were both clutching onto each other, praying that Tiffany wouldn't say the answer that would break Jason's heart…

"Yes! Yes I will! I'll marry you, Jason Reso!" Tiffany burst out, throwing herself into Jason's arms with happiness, cupping Jason's face and planting her lips on his. Jason nearly dropped the ring in surprise, causing all of us to burst out laughing. We all began cheering and whistling for the newly engaged couple. I turned to Katharyn and couldn't help but smile even wider when I saw her jumping up and down excitedly, clapping for her friend Tiffany.

A sudden thought occurred to me after the dinner party, as Katharyn and I cleaned up and climbed into bed to sleep. _What if I proposed to Katharyn? Was she going to say yes, just like Tiffany did to Jason? Would she be ready for such a huge commitment? Will she say yes to spend the rest of her life with me?_ _No, she's too young,_ I thought, _she's only twenty-one. I can't pressure her to do something that would change her life so drastically. She's so young; she's probably not ready for something so huge like marriage. But I'm ten years older than her. If I waited too long, I'll be too old to marry her. By the time she reaches thirty, I'm close to retirement from wrestling. Despite our age difference, I love her more than anything in the world. I would love nothing more than to make her my wife, my eternal lover, and possibly the mother of my future children. I can't wait too long till I make her forever mine. What if she gets bored of me and leaves? I didn't want to lose her; she's the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. I'm nothing without her. Maybe I should wait a few more years till Katharyn's in her mid-twenties or so, and then I could pop the question to her. _

But even then, I feared that she would say no to me. If she said no, not only would I feel so heartbroken, but I was afraid her rejecting my proposal would damage our relationship, and she wouldn't know how to act around me. She would think of me as something else instead of her loving, caring boyfriend.

_No, stop thinking those things, Hennigan. You're only making yourself worried. Your relationship with Katharyn is going very strong right now and you don't need to run the risk of ruining the most wonderful thing in your life by rushing Katharyn to the altar so quickly into the relationship._

"John?" asked Katharyn in a gentle, hushed voice. I was immediately snapped out of my deep thoughts when I felt Katharyn's soft, tender hand rest on my bicep. I turned my head and saw Katharyn looking at me worriedly, her sea green eyes amazingly illuminating from the dim light from the nightstand.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked, fondling my arm, running her hand along my muscled bicep.

I smiled and caressed her rosy cheek to assure her nothing was bothering me. "Nothing's bothering me, love," I replied gently, moving my hand to run my fingers through her silky hair, "just got a lot on my mind right now." I kissed her softly on the lips and she smiled back at me.

"Do you mind sharing what's going on in your head right now?" she asks concernedly.

"Just reflecting on some of the good times we shared together in the past and thinking about how great our relationship's been going for the past couple of months," I replied. Okay, I know that was kind of a lie, but I didn't want to tell her that I thought about asking her to marry me. I didn't want her to be startled and act strangely because of it. I decided to wait a few years more and then tell her, because I could sense that she wasn't ready for something so huge like marriage.

I silently congratulated myself for not telling her about it, because Katharyn's gorgeous smile grew bigger and she cuddled up closer to me. "That's so sweet of you," she whispered, "I love you, John."

I loved it whenever she said those three words to me. Oh, how those three magical words made my heart flutter like crazy.

"I love you too, baby," I said to her back in a husky voice, capturing her lips for another spellbinding kiss. When our lips parted long after, I held my love in my arms, thinking about Jason and Tiffany. I was so proud of Jason for doing that for his girl, giving her the marriage she had always dreamed of. She never got it when she was with that asshole Drew McIntyre, but Jason was there when Tiffany needed him the most and gave her what she yearned for so long. I was so happy for Jason and Tiffany. They were a pretty cute couple despite the 11-year age difference between the two of them. Come to think of it, their relationship was quite similar to the one I had with Katharyn. Both girls were going through rocky relationships at the time Jason and I both fell for our respective lovers. We both began dating the girls, Jason with Tiffany, and myself with Katharyn of course, after both girls ended their relationships with their previous partners. Only Jason's one up from me, now that he's proposed to Tiffany and she accepted.

I think Tiffany was ready for marriage, and so she accepted Jason's proposal even though they only started dating from last September.

I, on the other hand, will take my time. I'm going to wait a few years more, when Katharyn's older and possibly more ready to go through the exchanging of vows at the altar. Even then, I'm not going to pressure her into doing something she isn't sure of yet. Katharyn's time hasn't come yet. I don't know when it will arrive, but when she's ready, I'll give her the wedding that she'll eventually dream of having. 


	46. New Rival, New Pain in the Arse

**Chapter 46: New Challenges**

* * *

***Author's Note: I want to give a big shout-out to GoldenGirl1920, because she's been contributing so many wonderful ideas for the story :) Anyways we thought about this really great idea for an on-screen storyline, so I apologize again, this is another Smackdown chapter. As a matter of fact, you'll probably see a couple of these every two to three chapters, I think, depending on whether I've got any ideas on the 'real life' side of the story.***

_Thank you to GoldenGirl1920 for your review :)_

* * *

January 25th, 2011: Smackdown tapings in Manchester, New Hampshire

_Welcome to another episode of Friday Night Smackdown, ladies and gentlemen, I'm Todd Grisham and this is Matt Striker and we are your play-by-play commentators for Friday Night Smackdown! It is the first episode of Smackdown since the Royal Rumble last Sunday. In a recap of what happened at the Royal Rumble main event, the final three competitors were down to RAW's Daniel Bryan, and Smackdown's Edge and Chris Jericho. Bryan was eliminated by a double teaming of Edge and Jericho, then Edge attempted to spear Jericho out of the ropes, but missed and nearly got himself eliminated, but he was able to clutch onto the ropes before hitting the ground. As Edge recovered, he was caught off guard by a Codebreaker from Jericho, which eliminated the Rated R Superstar, and ultimately making Chris Jericho the winner of the 2011 Royal Rumble. Last Sunday was a very impressive win for Jericho; tonight we find out what championship he will challenge for at Wrestlemania. _

_Speaking of championships, current World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison once again successfully defended his title against the cold, bitter Jack Swagger. The match was contested in an 'I Quit' match. After taking out Swagger with a trash can shot to the head, he laid Swagger onto a table, and climbed on top of a ladder he had positioned near the table. Just before Morrison was about to leap off though, Swagger, having suffered through an entire half an hour of kicks, moonsaults, and object shots, exclaimed the two words of defeat, proclaiming the end of the match. However, at the very same time the bell rang, Morrison jumped off of the ladder and performed what looked like a moonsault similar to that of his signature Starship Pain. Morrison, an innovative high-flyer, wowed the crowd with his extreme, daring maneuver from the top of that ladder. His risky performance that night could be a contender for the Extreme Moment of the Year. _

_On the Divas side, Morrison's lovely sweetheart Katona also retained her Women's Championship in a Triple Threat Match involving Michelle McCool and Beth Phoenix. It was a very back and forth match between the three Divas, each of them sharing an equal number of near-falls. Towards the end of the match, Katona appeared to have been taken out by Phoenix's Glam Slam and nearly lost her title when Phoenix attempted to pin her, but the sneaky Michelle McCool slipped into the ring with a big boot to Phoenix's head. After getting the Glamazon out of the way, McCool went to go pin Katona, but the Women's Champion was able to reverse it with a cradle pin and retain her title that night. This match has been one of the most impressive Divas matches in the year so far. _

_As for the rest of the other titles, Christian defeated Ted DiBiase to retain the Intercontinental Championship, Melina retained her Divas Championship against Eve, Evan Bourne lost the United States Championship to CM Punk, and Randy Orton retained the WWE Championship in a Fatal-Four-Way match also involving Sheamus, John Cena, and Batista. _

_Tonight, the main event on the card will be John Morrison versus Chris Jericho in a non-title match, with the lovely Katona, of course, at ringside to cheer on her boyfriend. She will also take part in a Tag Team Elimination Match later on tonight, teaming up with best friend Natalya against Team Laycool. Other matches on the card are Christian and Matt Hardy versus The Dudebusters, Alberto Del Rio versus MVP, Chris Masters versus Shad Gaspard, and Chavo Guerrero versus Dolph Ziggler._

_

* * *

_

Backstage segment: Katona and Chris Jericho

The camera cuts to a shot of Katona by herself in the Divas locker room, getting ready for her upcoming tag team match against Laycool. She and Natalya had defeated the devious duo the week before, and hoped to pick up another win against the most annoying Divas in the WWE. Tonight she was wearing her signature style of ring attire in a gorgeous royal blue and silver – blue bikini top on top of a silver push-up bra, and blue capris that were cut on the sides with intricate silver designs. She wore matching armbands and wrestling boots, as well as the usual safety gear of elbow pads and kneepads. She had tied up her lustrous goddess hair into a ponytail with delicate curls hanging at the ends. Her Women's Championship belt was sitting on the top of her gym bag, the gold nameplate reading 'KATONA'. She was tying up the laces of her boots when she heard a knock on the door.

Katona glanced up, the camera getting an excellent shot of her bright, exotic Swarovski crystal eyes. She quickly tied up her boots and went to answer the door. When she opened the door, the audience saw a curious look spread across her beautiful face, indicating that she had not expected whoever was at the door.

"Hello there, Katona," sauntered the voice of Chris Jericho, who then entered the picture. The audience immediately started booing extremely loudly. He walked up closer to Katona, who backed up a little into the room, still raising her eyebrow peculiarly at Jericho.

"Is there something I can help you with, Chris?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. Jericho's eyes darted up and down Katona's body, checking her out with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Of course, Katona, you can help me with something," said Jericho cockily, walking up closer to Katona, who backed away slightly. Jericho smiled at her and took her hand. "You look very lovely, by the way," he complimented, kissing the back of her hand. Katona tried to hide her disgust. She didn't like Jericho one bit. She remembered how he pinched her butt a couple of months back while she was still with Swagger.

"I'd like you to tell your boyfriend that I'll be going after his World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania," began Jericho, slowly unbuttoning the first three buttons of the dress shirt underneath his black jacket "seeing that I won the Royal Rumble last week and earned my ticket to the biggest event of all of professional wrestling. Would you like to congratulate me on my win first, darling?" He moved his hand up to Katona's cheek and began stroking it flirtatiously. Katona, startled, moved her head back and removed Jericho's hand from her cheek. She tried to leave the room, but Jericho grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, smirking at her.

"C'mon darling, you're going to help me, aren't you?" said Jericho, "Morrison's had that belt for too long, and Smackdown needs a new champion, even you have to admit. Why let Morrison have the gold when he already has you for his biggest trophy?"

Katona scowled and slapped Jericho's hand away, taking her belongings and leaving the room with Jericho all alone inside it. "Sweetheart, you better tell him!" came Jericho's voice from inside the Divas locker room. Katona rolled her eyes and quickly walked away when she accidentally bumped into her boyfriend, John Morrison.

"Hey baby," greeted Morrison when he captured Katona in his arms and kissed her cheek, "why do you have all your stuff with you?" Morrison asked his girlfriend curiously, noticing that she was carrying her gym bag and title belt with her, "I thought you were hanging out with Natalya?"

"I'm just moving my stuff to your locker room," Katona replied, shrugging.

"Baby, are you okay? You look frustrated," Morrison says, noticing that Katona wasn't smiling. He cupped her face in his hands and looked at her worriedly. The camera zooms up close till it gets as view of Morrison gazing into his love's eyes with concern.

Katona shook her head and replied, "Nothing major. Just some of the people around here who won't leave me alone."

"Don't let them bother you, love," said Morrison sweetly, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, "if any of them try to hurt you or do anything bad to you, I'll make sure they never harass you again." He bent his head down and kissed Katona gently, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers and whistles. "I love you," Morrison whispers to Katona when they release the kiss. He strokes her cheek gently as the crowd goes 'awwwwwwwwww'.

"I love you too," she replies, smiling at him, looking ever so beautiful when in love.

"You need me to help you get ready for your match?" asks Morrison, looking into Katona's eyes so lovingly.

"I think I'm quite ready," giggles Katona in an adorable voice. Morrison wraps his arm around her waist and walks her to the gorilla position.

* * *

Post-match: Natalya and Katona versus Team Laycool/John Morrison w/Katona versus Chris Jericho

It was mid-way through the Divas match of the night. Neither member of Katona's or Laycool's team had been eliminated from the tag team elimination match. Several near-falls or broken pins had been exchanged between the two sides, and by now, all four Divas were quite exhausted from the match.

Katona and Michelle McCool were now exchanging blows between each other, while Natalya prevented Layla from interfering with her partner outside the ring. Katona then had McCool groggy against the ropes, and Natalya, after hitting Layla with a discus clothesline, climbed onto the apron and hit a hotshot to McCool from behind, sending her staggering towards Katona, who Irish whips her to the other side and waits for her to rebound off the ropes, then hits a spinebuster on McCool. Katona applies her submission finisher, the _Resolution_, and McCool taps out, leaving Layla as the only standing member left of the tag team elimination match.

McCool is forced to exit the ring and go up the ramp so that she does not interfere in the match. Layla, horrified that she is the only member of Team Laycool left in the match, panics, and cries out, begging for Michelle to come back to help her, as Natalya quickly puts her in the _Sharpshooter_, to which Layla immediately taps out to.

"Here are your winners, Natalya and the WWE Women's Champion, Katona!"

Once again, Katona and Natalya had prevailed victorious over Team Laycool, giving them their second consecutive win against Laycool. The two Divas congratulated each other and addressed the crowd, celebrating their win.

"Well done, Katona, well done…"

The Hart Dynasty music that usually played as Natalya's entrance theme suddenly stopped, and the audience immediately started booing, as Chris Jericho emerged from the stage in his ring attire, holding a microphone in his hand, clapping and smirking at Katona, who looked surprised that Jericho was out here tonight. By now she and Natalya were probably frustrated at the fact that their victory over Laycool had been interrupted by some random WWE Superstar who wanted to speak to Katona for the second time.

"Natalya, get your little pink Barbie doll outfit and hit the showers; I'd like a word with your friend over there," ordered Jericho. Natalya rolled her eyes and exited the ring as the crowd booed over Jericho's insult towards Natalya.

"Congratulations over your victory tonight, sweetheart," drawled Jericho, strutting down the ramp cockily, just stopping outside the ring to take a good look at the lovely Diva, "now just when are you going to answer my question? Will you help me make history in the WWE by making me a four-time World Heavyweight Champion? You would rather have an experienced veteran like me win the belt rather than a flashy, show-off amateur hold it, wouldn't you?"

Katona frowned and rolled her eyes sarcastically. Jericho entered the ring and circled Katona, still smirking at her arrogantly, "Sweetheart, I am the best in the world at what I do, and that is getting in the ring and showing all these parasites that I am what I say." Jericho walked up to Katona and took her hand, kissing the back of it, "I am the man of a thousand holds, I am the most innovative, the most gentlemanly, and the most intelligent Superstar in this company. I am the reason why these hypocrites are still here today, insulting me and calling me names, yet dubbing me one of the greatest technical wrestlers that ever lived…"

Suddenly, Jericho's boring, self-praising speech was interrupted by the blaring sound of John Morrison's entrance music, and the roof of the arena nearly blew off with a huge standing ovation for the World Heavyweight Champion. Katona snatched her arm away from Jericho and her eyes sparkled at her boyfriend making his way down the ramp. Morrison had arrived, his signature flashy ring attire in white and gray. His sunglasses were perched on his forehead.

Morrison glared at Jericho as Katona lifted up the top rope to help him into the ring. Jericho backed away cautiously from his opponent in the main event match of the night. Morrison held Katona close to him and raised his microphone to speak.

"So I hear you're after my World Heavyweight title, huh, Jericho?" asked Morrison.

"That's right, Morrison," said Jericho cockily, "I earned my ticket to Wrestlemania by winning the Rumble last Sunday, and I'm going after your World Heavyweight Championship."

"I know, I know," said Morrison, acting as though he didn't care that Jericho won the Royal Rumble, "so you have your opportunity and you want to beat me at Wrestlemania to win my title. I have to accept your challenge, so yeah, it's going to be you and me for my title at Wrestlemania."

The crowd erupted in the same ovation as earlier when Morrison made his entrance.

"But there's something I wanted to ask," said Morrison. Katona looked up at him curiously. Morrison glanced down at Katona and briefly kissed her on the forehead before turning back to face Jericho, "exactly what was the point of interrupting my girlfriend's victory celebration after that tag team match against Laycool earlier?"

"I wasn't interrupting a celebration, Morrison, I just simply came down to congratulate her," said Jericho. He looked at Katona and said to her, "baby, tell him I was congratulating you on your win over those two airheaded bimbos, will you? Just for me?"

Katona crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend like that, Jericho," said Morrison, who was getting annoyed over the fact that Jericho was flirting with his girl right in front of him. He also didn't like Jericho calling Katona 'baby'. Morrison held Katona closer to him protectively.

"What? I'm not doing anything wrong," said Jericho, acting innocent. He smiled at Katona, who was ignoring him and looking up at Morrison, whose fists were clenched tightly, "I was only reminding these parasites who deserves that title more. And it looks like I'd look so much better wearing that gold around my waist. Besides, you've already got a lovely Diva by your side, wouldn't that already be considered something that you have?"

"There's a huge difference between having a title you won and having a beautiful girl you love, Jericho," snapped Morrison. The audience cheered and whistled when Morrison kissed Katona on the cheek sweetly.

"Of course there is," said Jericho sarcastically, "you can wear your belt in the ring, and you can wear your girl in the bed."

Katona looked deeply insulted; this infuriated Morrison, who threw his microphone and coat aside and threw himself at Jericho, beating the crap out of him. A referee quickly slid into the ring and signaled for the main event match to start.

Immediately, Morrison and Jericho locked up in a grapple while Katona quickly rushed outside the ring on her boyfriend's corner. Jericho had Morrison in a side headlock, but then Morrison reversed it with an arm lock. He pushes Jericho into the ropes, then Irish whips him, but then Jericho hits a running clothesline on Morrison. Jericho hits some elbow drops onto Morrison's abdomen; Morrison is able to roll out of the way of an incoming fourth elbow drop and hit a clothesline onto Jericho. Morrison rebounds and hits a spinning heel kick onto Jericho. Morrison goes for an early pin but Jericho kicks out at one.

Morrison picks up Jericho, but Jericho rakes him in the eyes and hits a scoop slam. Jericho Irish whips Morrison into the corner. When he charges, Morrison rolls out of the way in time before he could get hit, and Jericho's face hits the turnbuckle cover instead. Morrison sees this as an opportunity to hit his signature _Flying Chuck_, a springboard roundhouse kick. Again, Morrison goes for the cover, but only gets a near-fall, much to his surprise.

Morrison decides to wear down Jericho with the surfboard stretch submission hold, putting pressure on Jericho's chest, arms, and back. Jericho refuses to give into the painful submission hold, and flips Morrison over his head. Jericho puts Morrison in his own submission hold, a bodyscissors. Morrison struggles to reach the ropes as Katona watches on from the sidelines, prompting the audience to cheer Morrison on. Soon, the entire arena was clapping and chanting for Morrison, who eventually managed to break the hold by grasping onto the ropes. Jericho reluctantly lets go of Morrison and then kicks him on the back.

Jericho Irish whips Morrison into a corner and hits a one-handed running bulldog. He goes for the pin but Morrison kicks out at two. Jericho tries picking up Morrison again, but Morrison is able to counter Jericho by hitting a kneeling jawbreaker, startling Jericho, and then Morrison hits an STO backbreaker followed by a neckbreaker. Morrison hits his signature standing shooting star press and goes for a pin, but then Jericho reverses it with a cradle pin. Fortunately, Morrison kicks out of the reversed pin and both men are back on their feet again. Jericho misses a clothesline intended for Morrison, who launches a series of kicks onto Jericho, and then a hurricanrana transitioned into another pin attempt, which fails.

Morrison puts Jericho in a side headlock but then Jericho suddenly counters Morrison by kicking him in the gut, and then hitting a fireman's carry backbreaker. Jericho taunts his opponent, glancing up and smiling at the crowd cockily, receiving extremely loud boos in return. Jericho walks towards Morrison, who, out of nowhere, kicks Jericho in the head and quickly gets up to go for another hurricanrana pin…

Suddenly, Jericho stops Morrison from executing the hurricanrana and counters him with the _Walls of Jericho_! The crowd begins screaming and gasping in shock as Jericho puts Morrison in the dreaded submission finisher that has caused many opponents to tap out and lose to Jericho. Katona watches on worriedly, once again prompting the crowd to cheer on for Morrison. The crowd begins chanting Morrison's name extremely loudly as Morrison slowly tries to crawl towards the ropes to break the painful submission hold. Morrison refuses to give into the _Walls of Jericho; _he wasn't going to like many others before him and give up just like that to Jericho. Resisting the painful sensation going down his lower back and his legs, Morrison gradually struggles to escape, crawling towards the ropes. Fortunately, Morrison is able to break the hold by grabbing onto the ropes. The referee orders Jericho to release the hold, but Jericho refuses. When the referee began counting for a DQ, Jericho lets go of Morrison at the 4-count, shocked at how Morrison was able to escape from the _Walls of Jericho_.

Jericho slides out of the ring to take a breather, but then he spots Katona trying to nurse Morrison back to health, and decides to go after the beautiful Diva, suggestively making flirtatious gestures towards her. Katona backs away from Jericho, who is approaching her with pursed lips, his hands gesturing her to come to him for a kiss. "C'mon baby, you know you want it," drawls Jericho seductively, pursing his lips.

Katona continues to back away from Jericho, giving him a disgusted look to show that she didn't want him. Jericho is so busy distracted by the gorgeous British beauty, he doesn't notice that Morrison had recovered from the _Walls of Jericho_ and had spotted him making a beeline for Katona. Angrily, Morrison swiftly rebounds off the ropes and hits a baseball slide kick, right on the side of Jericho's temple. The impact of the baseball slide knocks Jericho out momentarily, and Morrison throws his opponent back into the ring, following him soon after. Morrison drags Jericho into a corner and attempts to go for the _Starship Pain_…

…but Jericho rolls out of the way in time, causing Morrison to land on his feet…

…and then out of nowhere, Jericho hits the _Codebreaker_ on Morrison!

Jericho goes for the pin…

One…

…Two…

…Th-

Just before the referee calls the three count, Morrison miraculously kicks out! Jericho is stunned, and clearly frustrated. He pulls Morrison up by the ankle, but suddenly, Morrison hits an enzugiri that strikes Jericho in the head once again. Wasting no time, Morrison quickly executes his finisher, _Starship Pain_, and immediately goes for the pin…

One…

…Two…

…THREE!

"Here is your winner, John Morrison!"

Katona slides into the ring to join her man, raising his hand up high in the air to signify the winner of the main event of the night. Morrison hugs Katona tightly, asking her if she's all right, to which she nods her head in response. Katona kisses Morrison on the cheek sweetly, leaving him a little token of love on his cheek. The audience notices this and erupts in whistles. Morrison laughs and holds Katona close to him, standing triumphantly over his fallen opponent.


	47. Light My Fire

**Chapter 47: Light My Fire**

* * *

***Author's Note: I absolutely HAD to do a chapter in which John and Katharyn sing karaoke to each other. Plus, don't you think John looks almost exactly like the lead singer of The Doors, Jim Morrison? I am currently obsessed with their song 'Light My Fire', and once I actually had a dream that John sang that song for me in a karaoke bar and he sounded exactly like Jim Morrison…XD***

**P.S. In case you didn't know, did you know that John Morrison based his in-ring character and gimmick on Jim Morrison? Totally awesome fact :) And just for this story, I have decided to magically enhance John's terrible singing voice in real life XD**

* * *

January 26th, 2011: Manchester, New Hampshire

Katharyn's POV

Tiffany had been feeling ecstatic since the night Jason proposed to her. Since we had been busy with autograph signing sessions, house shows, and interviews for the past couple of days, we hadn't exactly had a lot of time to celebrate Tiffany's engagement with her. It had only been a couple of days since she got engaged, but Tiffany was so excited. She couldn't stop talking about the wedding she had always dreamed of having ever since she served as a flower girl at her aunt's wedding when she was a little kid.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to get the dream marriage that I've always wanted," sighed Tiffany. She and I were walking around a local outlet looking at different wedding dresses.

"Tiff, when's the wedding happening, anyway?" I asked her, taking a sip of my hot vanilla.

"I don't know, but I think Jason says he'll marry me as soon as he has the time to prepare the wedding arrangements and all that stuff," said Tiffany, "I hope it's soon, though. I don't want to wait to be his wife!"

"Exactly why are we looking for wedding dresses if the wedding's not so soon?" I asked her curiously.

"Because I want to find my dream dress!" answered Tiffany excitedly, "the one specific part that I wanted the most was the dress. I always fantasized having a big, white, puffy, princess ball gown with pearls in my hair and a long, translucent, silk veil to wear with my hair up in a curly, messy bun."

"You would look like a princess, Tiff," I complimented, imagining Tiffany in the dream dress she described and her hair up in the hairstyle she specifically stated earlier.

"Awww, thanks Kathie!" squealed Tiffany, hugging me. She was obviously in the happiest mood I had ever seen her in since she got that huge rock on her ring finger, "you, Nattie, and Beth are going to be my bridesmaids, and I'll make you my maid of honor, since Jason's thinking about making John his best man."

"I think I should be the one thanking you for that honor, Tiff," I laughed, hugging her back.

"Oooh! Kathie, look at those dresses!" squealed Tiffany, suddenly pulling me over to a small shop that displayed a variety of dresses. She wasted no time in pulling me into the door that led to the shop. The shopkeepers, two women in their mid-fifties, smiled at us and greeted us friendlily when we entered the store.

"Hi ladies, feel free to look around for anything that you may find interesting and let us know if you find something," said one of the women sweetly.

"Okay!" cheered Tiffany, quickly rushing over to a rack of white bridal dresses. While Tiffany went to try on a few dresses with one of the women helping her out, I decided to spend my time waiting for her by looking around at the other dresses, hoping to find something that Tiff might like.

One of the dresses on display, which I supposed was an evening gown, was a bright royal blue, a-line, with a plunging neckline and a slit that went all the way up to the thigh. Shimmering rhinestones were embellished on the bodice as well as the halter straps that held the dres sup.

My eyes widened. It was one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen in my life. Normally, I wasn't too interested in looking at dresses, but this one seemed to captivate me. It was just gorgeous. _I wonder if I could wear this to the Hall of Fame/Slammy Award Ceremony, _I thought to myself_, not only could I take a risk and show off a little bit of skin, but John would definitely like it; blue and silver are two of his favorite colors._

"You like that dress, sweetie?" said the other woman, interrupting my thoughts and making me suddenly realize she was standing right next to me. I turned to her and nodded.

"It's gorgeous," I replied.

"I think so too, sweetie," said the woman, smiling, "this just came in yesterday and so far it's the only one we've got, but if you'd like we can always make one that fits you. It'd look like it would fit you though; this dress is for the woman with a curvaceous figure like yours. Why don't you try it on?" she suggested.

I looked at the dress and I thought differently from the shopkeeper. I don't think I'd be able to squeeze in such a dress.

"Really? It doesn't look like it would fit me," I said uncertainly.

"I assure you, sweetie, you'll look so gorgeous in it," gushed the shopkeeper, ushering me into the other dressing room and taking the dress off of the mannequin. She helped me slip onto the dress and secure the zip at the back. Miraculously, I was able to get into the dress without any problems.

The shopkeeper also handed me a pair of drop diamond earrings and a pair of sparkly silver platform heels, as well as asking me to untie my hair so she could comb it back long, to complete the look.

"My God, sweetheart, you look like a princess," gasped the shopkeeper, prompting me to step out of the dressing room and take a look in the mirror.

I did so, and I had to admit she was right. My eyes widened at my reflection in the mirror, staring at myself, wearing this gorgeous dress. I ran my hands down the soft, chiffon material of the dress, the plunging neckline showing off plenty of my cleavage, making me blush shyly.

While I was busy admiring myself in the mirror, something that I normally didn't do, Tiffany, who herself had just finished trying on a few dresses, saw me and gasped in surprise.

"Oh my God, Kathie! You look so sexy in that dress!" she gasped excitedly, bobbing on her toes excitedly, "you have to buy it! It's looks so perfect on you! John will just knock out when he sees you wearing that!"

"I certainly agree with Miss Terrell," laughed the other shopkeeper who had been helping her out with wedding dresses, "just look at all the men passing by our shop and staring at you in that beautiful gown, sweetie!"

She was certainly right about that. I blushed embarrassingly as every single male passer-by hesitated for a moment and stopped in front of the store to take a good look at me with a raised eyebrow and a whistle from their mouths. "Oh God…" I muttered under my breath.

"Don't be embarrassed, darling!" chuckled the shopkeeper, "you look so gorgeous, you've gotten all the men drooling over you! Why don't I give it to you with a nice, big discount?"

"I was just trying it on, ma'am." I protested gently, "I really don't need the dress that badly!"

"Of course you do, Kathie!" squealed Tiffany, still bobbing on her toes excitedly in the wedding dress she was trying on, "you could wear it to the Slammy Award/Hall of Fame Ceremony in March!"

"That sounds like a rather formal event, sweetie," said the shopkeeper, "you'll need a gorgeous dress for a formal event like whatever you're going to."

"Tiff, don't you think the, uh, you know, is too much?" I asked her shyly, my cheeks blushing red from the amount of cleavage that was showing from the plunging neckline.

"Oh, don't fret about that, Kathie!" exclaimed Tiffany from behind the curtain of the dressing room, as the other shopkeeper helped her out of the dress she had tried on earlier, "it doesn't matter as long as John likes it."

"Oh shut up!" I exclaimed, blushing harder till I looked as though I was wearing too much blush.

"Why don't you get out of that dress and try another one on?" suggested one of the shopkeepers, picking out a few short dresses from another rack and bringing them to the vacant dressing room next to Tiff's.

* * *

John's POV

"So how does it feel like being engaged again, Jase?" I asked Jason, as we casually walked down the street of a local outlet. Since Katharyn was hanging out with Tiffany today, I decided to take a walk around with the groom-to-be and just look around and kill time before tonight's house show.

"I can tell you I don't remember feeling like this after I asked Denise to marry me," laughed Jason.

"You love her man," I laughed, "you seem pretty psyched about your wedding with Tiff. On the other hand, how's she taking it?"

"Just like me," replied Jason, "she was glowing for the past couple of days since the night I proposed to her. Every single time I saw her, she wouldn't stop smiling at me. Man, asking her to be my wife was probably the best thing I've ever done for her in our relationship."

"That's great," I said, grinning, "so when's the wedding?"

"I don't know yet, it all depends on when Tiff wants her dream wedding to happen and whenever we have everything planned out," said Jason, "I want to give Tiff the dream wedding she's always wanted as soon as possible, but I don't want to wait for her to be my wife. I've loved her ever since I returned to the WWE and began working on the ECW brand."

"What kind of wedding were _you_ thinking of, Jase?" I asked him.

"I'm not particularly picky about weddings, just as long as everyone there is happy and I'm happy too," answered Jason, "I didn't even have one with my previous wife because I was busy on tour with the WWE. We just went to the courthouse and signed papers and stuff in half an hour."

"No wedding?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow, surprised. That was odd. I expected Jason, the man who gave me the best relationship advice, the advice that still kept my loving, adoring relationship with my love, Katharyn, to have had at least a proper wedding. I was surprised he had never kissed his bride in a white dress in front of an altar before.

"Nope; didn't have the time, and Denise got pretty upset that I couldn't stick around to at least give her a quote 'proper wedding'," said Jason, "but that's all in the past. Not only will Tiffany get the wedding of her dreams, but I'll get the wedding ceremony that I never got to have before."

"I'm still pretty shocked that you didn't have a proper wedding before, Jase," I told him, as we turned around the corner where there were rows of shops that displayed wedding dresses.

"Dude, wrong street," laughed Jason, noticing the shops around him sold dresses. Suddenly, he stopped and took a few steps back and stopped right in front of one of the shops. "Hey, isn't that your girl in there, Johnny boy?" he asked me.

Immediately, I darted my eyes towards the shop window that Jason had stopped in front of, and too true I recognized Katharyn's gorgeous back facing me, her heavenly golden brown goddess hair cascading down her back. She appeared to be wearing a strapless, white mini-dress that was decorated with silver rhinestones in a criss-cross pattern. The dress hugged her voluptuous figure so snugly, emphasizing the curve of her waist and her hips.

"Looks like it from behind," I said, smirking, licking my lips.

"Dude, you love your girl too much," said Jason sarcastically. Just then, Tiffany came out from behind a curtain dressed in casual clothes, her eyes lighting up when she saw Jason. She began waving to him happily and motioned for him to come inside. Almost immediately, Katharyn also turned her head to look at me, and suddenly her face also lightened up once her sparkling green eyes met mine, smiling at me widely and waving at me as well. I couldn't help but wave back as well, as I was put in a trance by the way those eyes sparkled towards me.

"Hello ladies," greeted Jason, when we both entered the dress shop to meet the girls. He walked up to Tiff and gave her a hug and kiss.

"It's pretty coincidental on how we almost seem to always run into each other whenever we're both hanging out with our friends," giggled Katharyn, as I wrapped my arms around her from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look very cute, love," I complimented her.

"Awwwww!" squealed the two shopkeepers, whom I only just noticed (I apologize for that, shopkeeper ladies) standing there watching us.

"So what brings you two ladies to this shop, Tiff?" Jason asked his fiancée, glancing around at the shop.

"I was just trying on some dresses to get an idea of what I want to wear for our wedding," she answered him.

"Already?" said Jason jokingly, "no, I'm just kidding, sweetheart. Pick whatever dress you want to wear for the wedding, and I'll fork up some cash."

"What about you, love?" I asked Katharyn, turning her around in my arms.

"I was just keeping Tiff company while she tried out some dresses," answered Katharyn.

"Oh c'mon, sweetie, you were doing more than just keeping your friend company," said one of the shopkeepers, "mister, you should've seen your girlfriend try on this gawd awfully gorgeous dress that got all the men passing by our shop drooling over her!"

"Exactly what did I miss, love?" I said, raising an eyebrow, pretending to be suspicious.

"Nothing," Katharyn said, sounding embarrassed, her rosy cheeks blushing beautifully. I chucked and kissed her forehead.

"Would you like to show me this dress?" I asked her.

"It's a secret," she giggled, "you'll see it on Slammy Awards night."

"Can't I at least take a look at it so I could pay for it?" I begged her.

"You'll only get to see all of it once I wear it on Slammy Awards/Hall of Fame Ceremony night," replied Katharyn, showing me just a bit of it. I could see that it was blue with rhinestones and made of a light, chiffon material.

"You will love her in it, mister," said the shopkeeper, "we all thought she looked so sexy in it, we're givin' it to her with a nice, big discount."

"John, you don't have to get it for me," Katharyn protested from behind the curtain of the dressing room, where she was changing out of the white dress she was trying on, "I can pay it for myself."

"Love, if I'm told that you look spectacular in that dress, then it's on me," I insisted, pulling out my credit card from my wallet, "besides, I'm going to be the one surprised when I see you wearing it." I leaned towards her ear and whispered, "and possibly the one taking it off of you."

"John!" Katharyn exclaimed. Her eyes widened and she began blushing like crazy, causing me to smirk at her teasingly. She punched my arm playfully out of embarrassment. The shopkeeper ladies smiled and chuckled at the two of as one of them went to retrieve the blue dress she claimed Katharyn had looked sexy in.

"Tiff, we gotta head back to the hotel and get ready to head off to the house show," Jason said to Tiffany, who put back the white dress she was looking at on the rack. He then turned to one of the shopkeepers and asked for their business card so that Tiffany could always stay in touch with them if she wanted to get her wedding dress from this shop.

"Love, do you want to head back with me?" I asked Katharyn, while I was waiting for the shopkeeper who was helping us at the cashier.

"Sure," she replied, "can I go out with the girls after the show? Gail, Michelle, Layla, Beth, and Nattie invited Tiff and I to go to a club with them." She asked me.

"As long as you're comfortable with it and you stick around with them, I'm all right," I said to her, ruffling her hair and kissing her on the cheek, "you don't have to ask me next time, love. Just let me know where you are and I'll know that you're okay."

"Here you go, sweetie, I have the dress all wrapped up and stuff with the hanger so you won't have to worry about it getting wrinkled or dirty," assured the shopkeeper to Katharyn, handing her a large pink cardboard bag that contained the dress, after I swiped my card and everything.

"I can't wait to see that dress on you, love," I said to Katharyn, after we had said goodbye to Tiffany and Jason and began walking back to the hotel, stopping by a Starbucks to pick up a drink.

Katharyn smiled and took a sip of her hot chocolate, "John, you really didn't have to buy it for me, but thank you so much for doing so anyway," she thanked me, taking my hand and warming it with her palm meeting my own.

I smiled and raised her hand to my lips and kissed the back of it sweetly, not taking my eyes off of it. "I wanted to get it for you," I assured her, "I want to spoil you with every single ounce of love, care, and affection I have for you, Kathie. I spoil you because I love you like crazy."

"And I love you just as much as you love spoiling me," giggled Katharyn.

* * *

January 26th, 2011: C'mon Baby, Light My Fire

Jason and the guys decided to hit the club after the house show, and of course they decided to drag me along. It wasn't that I didn't want to go; I was just feeling pretty exhausted from the main event title defense match against Chris Jericho earlier tonight. In the end, of course, I won after hitting a _Flying Chuck_ on Jericho when I was able to counter his _Codebreaker_. I had to stop myself from breaking out of character when Jericho grabbed Katharyn (as her Katona character watching me from ringside) and tried to kiss her, although my Morrison character was scripted to attack him while Jericho was distracted by Katona.

Jason said they had karaoke at the club that we were going to. "Awesome," said Truth, "I always ignore the music on the background and do my own rap on the mic whenever I do karaoke."

"Then maybe you could rap along to a sappy, lovey-dovey song," I joked, walking past the people, following Jason to where the karaoke station was.

As we approached the stage where the karaoke took place, I noticed a familiar figure standing on stage, and a familiar, angelic voice booming from the speakers…

_I try to run, I try to hide_

_From a voice I couldn't satisfy_

_That was me, always needing more_

_But letting go all I had before_

'_Cuz it feels like the end _

_A wound that I can't mend_

_I just can't fight any longer_

_You waited till I was sober_

_You came when you knew that the game was over_

_Didn't even want to be found_

_But you chased me down and broke in just when_

_I was done believing_

_Spun me round so close now_

_I can feel you breathing_

_Sunlight burns inside and_

_I feel so alive and _

_Help me now, tell me how_

_How can this last forever, forever_

"Johnny boy, that's your girl up there on stage," said Truth, pointing out Katharyn, who was singing that very song, that special song we shared, the song she sang for me the first time I hung out with her.

The first time I heard her angelic voice.

The first time I began to really fall for her.

_I ignored the signs, opened every door_

_But I couldn't find what I searched for_

_I try to fight, but I turn and run_

_Every move I make is the wrong one_

_You patiently wait for my next mistake_

_I know it won't be much longer_

I walked up closer towards the stage and examined Katharyn, looking so gorgeous in an embellished, purple halter top and indigo, skinny jeans. Her eyes were twinkling from the revolving lights of the club. I had to admit that I did not expect her to be on stage singing, since she was so shy and reserved. I felt myself getting in a trance while I watched my angel sing. Suddenly, I heard someone (I recognized that voice as Katharyn's best friend Nattie) exclaim to Katharyn, "Girlie! Your boyfriend's here!"

And with that, Katharyn turned her head towards me with a smile plastered to her face, her rosy cheeks blushing so beautifully when my eyes met hers. Everyone's heads immediately snapped towards me and I felt rather awkward being the center of attention, thanks to Nattie's notification to Katharyn that I was here, watching her on stage, singing that special song that reminded me of her. Now that I was here, Katharyn darted her attention towards me and began singing to me, her eyes twinkling with so much love.

_But you chased me down and broke in just when_

_I was done believing_

_Spun me round so close now_

_I can feel you breathing_

_Sunlight burns inside and_

_I feel so alive and _

_Help me now, tell me how_

_How can this last forever_

She looked so beautiful when she sang to me. I placed my hand over my heart, indicating to her how much I loved her, and I heard all of her friends squealing excitedly on the other side.

_You gave me so much more_

_Than I could ever ask for_

_But I turned and followed_

_A road that left me hollow_

_And still you waited for me _

_To come back home_

_You brought me home_

I could say the exact same thing about her. She gave me love; raw, romantic, passionate love I hadn't felt in such a long time, until I met her that very day after the draft. She loved me no matter what happened, and I felt the exact same way about her.

_You chased me down and broke in just when_

_I was done believing_

_Spun me round so close now_

_I can feel you breathing_

_Sunlight burns inside and_

_I feel so alive and _

_Help me now, tell me how_

_How can this last forever, forever_

Katharyn ended the song with a perfectly executed high note, earning a huge, standing ovation from the audience watching her. I saw Katharyn's friends jumping up and down excitedly, especially Nattie, cheering for her and chanting her name. I joined in the applause as Katharyn came down from the stage. I pulled her into an embrace once she came down from the stage.

"I didn't know you'd be here," she said, sounding surprised when she saw me, "I thought you were going somewhere else with Jason, Matt, and Truth?"

"You were amazing out there, love," I whispered to her, pulling her into my embrace and kissing her softly on the lips, "and yes, I was going to hang out with the boys, but Jason coincidentally happened to pick the same place you girls were going to."

"Not again," she laughed, "I swear, you guys are psychic or something. You always seem to run into us whenever we separate to hang out with our friends."

"I happened to run into you at possibly the best time, love," I said, "I walked into the club just to hear your angelic voice singing our song."

Katharyn blushed once again and I chuckled, giving her a peck on the forehead. "Well there wasn't any other song that I could think of," she said, shrugging.

"You picked the perfect song, love," I assured her. I stepped onto the stage and took a turn at the karaoke. Katharyn looked at me skeptically, raising her eyebrow, "What are you doing?" she asked me.

"Your little performance for me just gave me a great idea," I said mischievously, smiling cheekily at her. I grabbed the mic and addressed the crowd.

"Hey guys, how are y'all doing tonight?"

The audience cheered. I saw Katharyn smiling at me widely from just at the base of the stage.

"Did you guys enjoy my beautiful girlfriend's performance earlier?" I asked them, winking at Katharyn. The audience whistled in response. Standing next to Katharyn and her Diva friends, I saw Jason, Matt, and Truth wolf-whistling and giving me thumbs-ups.

"Awesome," I continued, laughing at my friends who were cheering me on, "so the song that I'm gonna sing for all of y'all is a special little something I'd like to dedicate to the sweetest, the sexiest, and the most beautiful girlfriend in the world. Katharyn, sweetheart, this song will not only be a little something in return of your amazing performance earlier, but it'll also remind you of someone that I seem to share a resemblance to."

The background music of 'Light My Fire' by The Doors began blasting through the speakers, and I grinned when I saw the shocked expression on Katharyn's face. Apparently, everyone else in the club seemed to be extremely surprised as well, since I had chosen to sing a song by The Doors and I shared a strong resemblance to the lead singer, Jim Morrison. That was partly the reason why I chose this song, because Katharyn admitted to me that when she first saw me, she thought I looked almost exactly like Jim Morrison.

_You know that it would be untrue_

_You know that I would be a liar_

_If I was to say it to you_

_Girl, we couldn't get much higher_

_C'mon baby, light my fire_

_C'mon baby, light my fire_

_Trying to set the night on fire_

I walked over to the edge of the stage and reached out towards Katharyn, who was standing by the edge of the stage, prompting her to join me on stage. However Katharyn hesitates. The audience, noticing this, chants Katharyn's name, and eventually, she shyly gives in and takes my hand. I pull her onto the stage, still not taking my eyes off of her, and sang to her whilst still holding her hand.

_The time to hesitate is through_

_No time to wallow in the mire _

_Try now we can only lose_

_And our love will be a funeral pyre_

_C'mon baby, light my fire_

_C'mon baby, light my fire_

_Trying to set the night on fire_

I began dancing along with the music during the long, five minute interval, and the audience's applause grew louder and louder. Katharyn giggled when I grabbed her and began dancing with her on stage. I could hear Jase, Truth, and Matt cheering me on as well, and Katharyn's friends squealing happily while they watched us on stage. Katharyn hid her face in my chest, slightly startled at what I was doing. I spun her around and then pulled her into a kiss, to which the crowd whistled loudly in response. Katharyn pushed away and once again, hid her face in my chest shyly. "John!" she exclaimed in shock. I couldn't help but laugh at her shyness.

_The time to hesitate is true_

_No time to wallow in the mire_

_Try now we can only lose_

_And our love will be a funeral pyre_

_C'mon baby, light my fire_

_C'mon baby, light my fire_

_Trying to set the night on fire, yeah_

I stepped up close to Katharyn, looked at her intently in the eye, wrapped my arm around her waist, and sang the last part of the song. She laid her hands on my chest in return. I wanted her to feel as though I were singing it only to her.

_You know that it would be untrue_

_You know that I would be a liar_

_If I was to say to you_

_Girl, we couldn't get much higher_

_C'mon baby, light my fire_

_C'mon baby, light my fire_

_Try to set the night on fire_

_Try to set the night on fire_

_Try to set the night on fire_

_Try to set the night on fire_

"I love you, Katharyn," I said in the microphone, leaning in for a sweet, tender kiss. Everyone cheered, clapped, and whistled for us as we continued to kiss. When we both let go, Katharyn giggled, which caused the audience's whistles to grow louder. I accompanied her off the stage, where we were joined by Jason, Matt, Truth, and the other Divas.

"Dude, you just proved yourself to be the biggest man in the world," congratulated Matt, patting me on the back.

"Awwww! Girlie, was that cute or was that just cute?" I heard Nattie squealing to Katharyn, whom I still held onto around her waist.

"You didn't sound too bad either, man," laughed Jason, "even I wouldn't have the guts to do that for my girl."

"I heard that!" giggled Tiffany, lightly punching her boyfriend in the arm.

"You sounded exactly like Jim Morrison," commented Beth, "I swear people were asking among themselves if you were his reincarnation."

"You should've just asked her to marry you right there," joked Gail.

I saw Katharyn's cheeks flush furiously and I took this as a sign that she wasn't ready for that sort of thing.

"Man, I gotta say, that was really sweet of you to do that for your girl," said Truth, "I should do that for my wife the next time I see her."

"Maybe she'll enjoy you rapping to some Bee Gees," I laughed.

"Kathie, can you please tell me where you found such a sweet boyfriend?" joked Nattie, "Tyson doesn't even do those things for me!"

"Why thank you, Nattie," I chuckled, squeezing Katharyn tightly and pecking her on the cheek. Once again, she buried her face in my chest shyly.

"Awwww, come on, Kathie! You sounded amazing up there, too!" said Tiffany, trying to make Katharyn not feel awkward, "what's important is that John liked it."

"I didn't like it, Tiff," I corrected, "I loved it."

"I can't get over how perfect you two are, Kathie," said Beth to Katharyn, "first your onscreen characters are a couple and reigning champions, then you guys spend every single possible moment with each other, then John takes you out on a romantic getaway, and now you two sing songs to each other…"

"We really are running out of ideas, aren't we, John?" giggled Katharyn, hugging me.

"Maybe we could revisit some of them for Valentine's Day," I suggested.

"I sure wonder what you two will be up to for Valentine's Day," teased Gail.

"Who knows?" said Matt, "All we have to do is leave the two of them in a room all by themselves, and we'll let them decide what to do next."

"Oh shut up, Hardy," I said, whacking him on the back, "hey you girls want to join us for drinks?"

"Sure," replied everyone.

"Love, I'll test out your drink after you order it," I assured Katharyn, who did not drink alcohol despite being the legal age, unlike the rest of us.

"John, that was so sweet of you to sing for me," Katharyn said to me lovingly, when we had ordered our drinks and settled down at a table, "I had so much fun up there, I loved it."

"C'mon baby, if you're up for it, once we head back to the hotel, you can light my fire and set the night on fire," I said seductively. I was returned with a burst of an adorable giggle.

"Maybe," she said cheekily, leaning in for a passionate, yet tender kiss.


	48. Fighting for the Title

**Chapter 48: It's the Title or the Girl**

* * *

***Author's Note: YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! EXAMS ARE OVER! FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOOOMMMMM...lol sorry anways, double Smackdown chapter since I don't want this chapter to be too short, just a couple of segments since I'm too lazy to write another match; I feel like I'll be repeating myself if I do so for every single Smackdown chapter. I've been super short on reviews lately so please take like a minute or two to just review or something, I really appreciate reviews since they do motivate me to write more! P.S. I'm so sorry about the slow update once more due to exams that are now OVEEERRRRRRRR!***

_Thank you to SandraSmit19, GoldenGirl1920, and ChristineNorthmanSalvatore for your reviews on the last chapter!_

_

* * *

_

February 8th, 2011: Double Smackdown tapings in Chicago, Illinois

_Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to another episode of Friday Night Smackdown! I'm Todd Grisham and this is Matt Striker and we are your play-by-play commentators for your weekly matches here on Smackdown! The newfound rivalry between World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison and Chris Jericho has sparked here on Friday Night Smackdown, after Jericho won his title opportunity from winning the Royal Rumble last month at the pay-per-view of the same name. When Jericho announced his intentions to challenge Morrison for the World Heavyweight title at Wrestlemania, he seemed to have pulled Morrison's beautiful girlfriend, WWE Women's Champion Katona, into the feud as well. _

_Last week we witnessed Morrison and his tag team partner, R-Truth, face off against Jericho and his partner Ted DiBiase in a tag team match. While the referee was distracted by R-Truth and Ted DiBiase, Jericho sneakily pulled out a steel chair from underneath the ring, attempting to pull a sneak attack on a fatigued Morrison, but much to everyone's shock, Katona, who was watching the match at ringside, shoved Morrison out of the way and ended up taking the chair shot from Jericho. The referee looked at Jericho's way just in time to see Jericho holding the steel chair and Katona lying crumpled on the ground. Jericho was immediately disqualified for using an illegal object and lost the match. However, Jericho pleaded to the referee, claiming that he had no intentions to hit Katona with the steel chair, but then Morrison struck him from behind in a furious rage, infuriately yelling at Jericho for hitting his girlfriend, leading to a post-match brawl between the two rivals. DiBiase attempted to get involved but was blocked by R-Truth, whom he also ended up brawling with in the end. Therefore, the main event match of last week ended in complete chaos, with both teams fighting each other after the match had ended in a controversial decision._

_As a result of the unintentional chair shot from Jericho, Katona was knocked out unconscious; therefore she is unable to participate in any matches tonight. Her originally scheduled match against Tiffany has been canceled due to her condition, therefore her replacement will be Natalya. As of now, Katona is resting in the locker room while Morrison is tending to her, refusing to leave her side despite being scheduled to face Edge later on in the show. _

_Jericho, on the other hand, was obviously shocked at his actions, and is looking for ways to try and apologize to the beautiful Diva. However, with her unconscious state and strong dislike for Jericho, it is unlikely that she will forgive him not only for his mistake last week, but also for harassing her behind Morrison's back. Now that she is completely unaware of her surroundings, what will be up to Jericho's sleeve now that he has the advantage?_

_

* * *

_

Backstage Segment: John Morrison, Katona, Chris Jericho, and Christian

The beautiful Katona, still unconscious from last week's incident, lay on the couch, her delicate skin white as snow, though her delicate cheeks were still beautifully rosy. She appeared to be wearing the bikini top of her ring attire and denim jeans. Stroking her limp, lifeless hand, was her boyfriend John Morrison, looking at her worriedly and using his other free hand to caress her beautiful face.

"Love, wake up," said Morrison worriedly, kissing her cheek several times, yet there was no response from Katona, "I'm sorry I let this happen to you. I shouldn't have let you take the hit for me. I was so focused on the match, I didn't realize you were in danger until I saw you lying crumpled on the ground and that damned Jericho holding a steel chair in his hand. Baby, please, wake up, it's me, John…"

Just then, the door opened and in arrived Teddy Long. "Playa, what'cha still doing here? You got a match up after the tag team one, and that's in about fifteen minutes. You better get ready."

"Teddy, I can't leave Katona here all by herself," said Morrison, still holding onto Katona's hand. He kissed the back of her hand, refusing to let go.

"Well if you don't leave then Edge will win by forfeit," said Teddy, "and we can't let the World Heavyweight Champion forfeit his match. I can always send someone else to look after her in the meantime."

Morrison looked discouraged; he didn't want to miss his match and lose by forfeit, but Katona was unconscious and he didn't want to leave his beautiful girlfriend's side. "I hope it's someone whom I can rely on," said Morrison, looking back between Katona and Teddy Long, "I don't want Jericho or Swagger anywhere near my angel. They could be lurking around, waiting to do something to her while I'm not around."

"I assure you, playa, I will find someone to take care of her while you're out there," said Teddy, "now let's go get ready for your match." He left the room and waited for Morrison outside.

Morrison leaned in to kiss Katona's lips softly. "I'll be back, beautiful," he whispered softly to the lovely Diva, slowly stepping away from her with his finger interlaced with hers. He reluctantly let go of Katona, still looking back at Katona as he grabbed his signature fur coat and title belt and left the scene.

The camera focused on Katona lying on the couch for a few seconds. Just then, the audience heard the door click once again, and a hand appeared on the picture, holding a bouquet of flowers and placing it on Katona's lap. The person stepped into the picture and immediately the entire arena erupted in boos. Chris Jericho had somehow snuck into the room when Morrison had left, wearing his usual suit and tie, looking at Katona concernedly. He smirked at how peaceful she looked when she was asleep, and that she had no idea he was there, watching over her while she lay on the couch unconscious.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," whispered Jericho into Katona's ear, tucking a lock of her goddess hair behind her ear. He kissed her cheek and placed the flowers in her hands that were resting on her stomach. "I didn't mean to hurt you last week, it was all Morrison's fault. He pulled you in the way and made you take the hit for him. What kind of boyfriend would do that to his beautiful girlfriend?"

There was no response from Katona, who was clearly in an unconscious state. Jericho smiled cockily and moved his fingers down her arm and then moved them to the side of her breast, stroking it, licking his lips salaciously. He traced his fingers over her cleavage, fascinating himself with the tender skin of her breasts. _She is beautiful_, thought Jericho. He was in awe of this stunning beauty, lying on the couch before him. He thought she was the most perfect human being he had ever seen in his life.

"Morrison is one damn lucky parasite to have you, Angel Face," Jericho continued to whisper salaciously into Katona's ear, "why should he have you and the World Heavyweight Championship at the same time? It's not fair that he deserves to hold more than one gold at the same time, although I'm quite sure he would rather lose the World Heavyweight title than lose you to me."

Jericho leaned in towards Katona and pressed his lips against her cheek once more, but when he pulled away, he realized how full, luscious, and delicious her kissable lips looked. Before he realized it, Jericho found himself drawing his lips upon Katona's, pressing a kiss on her bottom lip. He realized how delicious she tasted and leaned in for another one.

Suddenly, Jericho jumped when he heard the locker room door open (he though he had shut it earlier?) and glared angrily at the person who had just interrupted him.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" exclaimed the voice of Christian, who soon entered the picture. The audience erupted in cheers for Captain Charisma.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Christian," sneered Jericho, pulling away from Katona.

"You're not even supposed to be in here, Jericho," said Christian, stepping up towards Jericho, "I got specific orders from Teddy Long to watch over Katona, and then I find you feeling up on her while she's out cold! Apparently, neither you nor Jack Swagger are supposed to be in here, so get the hell out of John's locker room."

"I wasn't feeling up on Katona, you idiot," snarled Jericho, "I came in here to give her flowers and a get well card."

"Right," laughed Christian sarcastically, "and having your grimy hands all over her is a way of wishing her 'get well'? I don't think Morrison will be too pleased to find that his challenger for Wrestlemania is trying to take advantage of his girl while she's unconscious. Now get the hell out of here."

"Make me get out," protested Jericho.

"Oh, really?" mocked Christian, "then I guess you'll have your title shot at Wrestlemania taken away from you if you don't get out."

"Who says that will happen?" said Jericho.

"Teddy Long," said Christian, "'You find Jericho in there, playa, and he won't get his title shot at Wrestlemania if he refuses to leave'." Christian clearly stated Teddy Long's orders whilst trying to imitate his boss at the same time.

Jericho scoffed and shoved Christian out of his way, exiting the room. "Fine, then tell Morrison that I'll be after his title, no matter what gets in my way," spat Jericho to Christian before leaving the room.

* * *

Backstage Segment: John Morrison, Christian, and Katona

Morrison was in the first aid room, resting a bruise he had suffered during his match with Edge earlier in the night. Although he prevailed victorious against the Rated R-Superstar in tonight's singles match, he was heavily fatigued from the exhausting match, having nearly lost the match until he was able to kick out of a pin, after Edge had speared him in the stomach. Morrison had placed an ice pack over his neck.

Suddenly, the door of the first aid room burst open, and Christian rushed into the room, looking furious.

"Dude, what happened?" asked Morrison, looking peculiarly at Christian.

"Morrison, your girl…Jericho…" panted Christian heavily.

Morrison's expression turned dark. "What the hell did he do to her?" he said angrily.

"I found him feeling her up while she was still knocked out," explained Christian, "he claims that he was leaving her some flowers and a get well card."

"That hypocrite," cussed Morrison, immediately getting up and hurriedly making his way over to his locker room, "how come you weren't in there?"

"I'm so sorry, man, I just came in when I found Jericho snooping around in your locker room," apologized Christian, following Morrison, "he must have slipped in after you left to go for your match."

"I will murder him the next time I see him," muttered Morrison, immediately bursting the door open of his locker room and rushing over to his sweetheart, still in the same unconscious position she was in before he left her to go to his match. Something he noticed different, however, was a bouquet of flowers in her hands, along with a red envelope next to it.

"Katona? Baby? Please, wake up!" begged Morrison, taking Katona's hand in his again and kissing it frantically.

As if it were a miracle, Katona's eyes slowly fluttered open, looking extremely confused when she found Morrison looking extremely frantic and Christian standing next to him, looking alarmed. The crowd cheered when Katona finally awoke from her coma.

"John?" she stuttered, glancing down at the flowers and the card, "what happened? And where did these come from?"

Morrison immediately glanced up and let out a sigh of relief, pulling Katona into his embrace. She dropped the flowers and the card in surprise, but wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Love, did Jericho hurt you?" asked Morrison concernedly, stroking her face and lightly kissing her on the lips.

"Jericho?" asked Katona curiously.

"He was in here earlier," said Christian. Katona looked at him strangely, "I suppose he left those for you," Christian pointed to the flowers and the card she had dropped earlier.

"What does Jericho want with me?" Katona asked curiously to herself, as she ripped opened the envelope and read the card, "I really hope he doesn't pull a Swagger and get obsessed with having me be his girlfriend."

"I highly doubt it, love," said Morrison, "I think he's just after my title."

_Sweetheart, I am truly sorry for the incident that occurred during the tag team match last week. That chair shot was not intended for you, but rather your good-for-nothing, loser of a champion boyfriend John Morrison. Like I've told you several times before, Morrison doesn't deserve to have both a world title and a beautiful Diva for his girlfriend. It's not fair that he gets everything, shouldn't you agree with me? He can either have the golden belt, or the golden girl. I guarantee you and your boyfriend; I will claim that World Heavyweight Title at Wrestlemania, but in the meantime, I want you to do a few special favors for me. I would love nothing more than to leave Morrison with nothing, without a title and without a girl. I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend, sweetie; I just want your services until Morrison is left as a nothing, and then I'll leave you alone to do whatever you wish. P.S. I hope you like the flowers I left you…_

Katona glanced down at the flowers Jericho left her while she was in her sleep and threw them aside, while Morrison read the note. The audience saw his face growing more and more furious as he read further. He handed back the note to Katona so she could tear it up into little pieces and throw it away.

"Why is it that every single time I feud with someone they always seem to try and use my girlfriend in some way?" muttered Morrison to himself.

* * *

February 8th, 2011: Smackdown tapings for February 18th, 2011

_Love is in the air here on Friday Night Smackdown, as Valentine's Day had just passed a few days ago this week. But tonight, the escalating feud between John Morrison and Chris Jericho has been anything but friendly. Last week Morrison found out about Jericho sneaking into his locker room to take a good look at Morrison's girlfriend Katona, who was lying unconscious on the couch due to an accidental chair shot from Jericho two weeks ago. Luckily Morrison's good friend, former Intercontinental Champion Christian, caught Jericho in the act before he could take advantage of the lovely Diva's knocked out state. _

_As for the Women's Champion, the beautiful Katona was only out of action for one night; therefore she still remains the titleholder of the prestigious WWE Women's Championship. She will defend it tonight against her best friend Natalya in a one-on-one match later on in the show. Katona was originally scheduled to defend her championship against Michelle McCool and Natalya in a Triple Threat Match last week, but due to her being out of action, the match was changed to a #1 Contender's Match instead, with Natalya coming out on top after forcing McCool to submit to the signature Hart specialty, the Sharpshooter. Aside from the Divas division, Katona has also found herself dragged into her boyfriend John Morrison's feud with Chris Jericho, when Jericho began making suggestive remarks towards her and tried to convince her to help him take Morrison's title away from him. From a recap of what happened last week, Jericho snuck into Morrison's locker room to deliver an apology letter and a bouquet of flowers to her, and was eventually caught feeling her up. Tonight, Morrison will face Jericho in a singles non-title match for the main event, and the lovely Katona, of course, will be present at ringside to support her boyfriend. _

_Other matches on the card tonight include Christian versus Ted DiBiase, The Hart Dynasty and Matt Hardy versus Shad, Dolph Ziggler, and Primo, Jack Swagger versus Alberto Del Rio, and Kane versus Luke Gallows._

_

* * *

_

Backstage Segment: John Morrison, Katona, and Chris Jericho 

The camera fades into the picture of John Morrison and Katona in their locker room kissing each other romantically yet passionately. The hair of both individuals was messy and unkempt, the very definition of sex hair, most likely indicating that they had just 'caught up' with each other earlier. Morrison, dressed only in his sparkly white and silver tights and his hair slightly slicked back from the sweat on his forehead, was holding his gorgeous girlfriend his lap, his arms wrapped around her amazing body. From what the camera could only capture at this moment, Katona appeared to be only wearing Morrison's fur coat, but when Morrison shoved one side of the coat off, the audience erupted in whistles and cheers when a sexy, sparkly, red and black lace push-up bra was revealed. Morrison played with the strap of Katona's bra while he sucked on her delicate neck. The two lovebirds seemed to be so occupied with each other, they were completely oblivious to the entire arena watching them through the camera that was observing their every move.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love," purred Morrison into Katona's ear, licking her earlobe and playing with her dangling, heart-shaped, diamond earring.

"Oh, John," gasped Katona, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

"I wish we didn't have to wrestle tonight," said Morrison softly, his head buried in the side of her neck, sucking on it, "then we could leave early and have a romantic dinner together somewhere else."

Just then, there was a knock on their locker room door. Katona's eyes shot open and she glanced up at the door. She tried pushing Morrison off of her so that she could make herself look descent, but Morrison refused to pry his lips off of the tender spot of her neck. "John…someone's at the door…" moaned Katona.

"Ignore it, love," said Morrison, silencing her by putting his mouth over hers again.

Katona couldn't help but melt into the kiss; she loved the way Morrison kissed her so lovingly, so passionately; it sent her up to Cloud Nine.

The knocking on the door got louder and louder, and eventually Morrison, frustrated at the damned sound interrupting him and his girlfriend, broke the kiss and placed Katona, who quickly fixed her hair and covered herself up with the coat once more, on the other end of the couch, then he got up and disappeared from the picture to answer the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the audience heard Morrison saying in an aggressive manner.

The camera diverted its focus from Katona, who was sitting on the couch and looking over at the door to see who it was, to Morrison, who was standing by the door face-to-face with his newest rival, Chris Jericho. Immediately, as though it were a natural instinct, the audience booed extremely loudly.

"Oh, sorry _champ_, was I interrupting something?" asked Jericho smarmily. He peered over Morrison's shoulder and raised his eyebrows, smirking and licking his lips when he saw Katona sitting on the couch, appearing only to wear what he recognized as Morrison's signature fur coat that matched his wrestling tights.

"Angel Face, come over here and show me what you're hiding underneath that damned coat," Jericho called over to Katona seductively. Morrison's glare only got angrier and angrier.

"Quit sweet talking my girl, Jericho," snapped Morrison, "don't get her involved with this. She has nothing to do with you going after my World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania."

"Morrison, do you honestly think an irresistibly beautiful girl like her would want a fail of a world champion like you?" insulted Jericho, "I am the best in the world at what I do. I am a mastermind. I am a genius. I am the man who deserves to wear the World Heavyweight Championship belt around my waist more than anybody else in the WWE. I will win at Wrestlemania, and after that, even though you lost your belt, at least you still have the golden girl. Or maybe I could leave your championship alone and have your girl for myself."

"Leave Katona out of this," demanded Morrison, "I told you already, don't bring her into this. I don't want her to get hurt the way you did to her two weeks ago with that chair."

"Sweetheart, tell him that was an accident," Jericho called to Katona again.

"I don't care if it was an accident or not," said Morrison furiously, "you hurt her and knocked her out cold, and I'm not letting you touch her after what you did to her."

"If you're so concerned about your girl, then why do you still have your championship gold, Morrison?" scoffed Jericho, "it's not fair that you have a world title and a girl at the same time."

"I won my title fair and square, Jericho," remarked Morrison, "and I saved Katona from her over controlling ex-boyfriend. So technically, I earned my title and my girl's heart, with hard work and effort."

"I earned my shot at your title, Morrison, so that doesn't make you one-up from me just yet," said Jericho arrogantly, "I've been here in the business for over a decade, while you've only come around in the recent years. I'm more experienced, more talented, and definitely more handsome than you'll ever be (Katona rolled her eyes at the 'more handsome' part). I'll beat you tonight, and I'll beat you at Wrestlemania, and you'll be the one in my place right now, wishing you held the title again instead of being tied down to a hot chick, whom I honestly wouldn't mind giving me nice, steamy warm-ups for my matches."

Jericho glared at Morrison, looked over his rival's shoulder and winked at Katona, and then exited the scene. Morrison still stood by the door, glaring at Jericho with anger and dislike flaming in his brown eyes. Katona got up from the couch and placed a hand gently on Morrison's shoulder, looking at him worriedly. Morrison looked at Katona and his expression softened upon seeing the care and concern in her eyes, which were now a cerulean blue. He kissed her lightly and stroked her hair, assuring her that he was okay.

* * *

Backstage Segment: Natalya, Katona, and Chris Jericho 

"Natalya, I'm so sorry I didn't let you win," Katona, who was visibly upset, said to her best friend Natalya, whom she had just successfully defended her Women's title against earlier.

"Girlie, it's okay!" insisted Natalya, who didn't appear to be upset at all despite her loss, "all that matters is that we faced each other in a fair, clean match, and we both had a great time. You are possibly the best Diva I have ever faced in the ring in my entire career."

"Awww, thanks!" said Katona, "you did really great out there too."

"Katona, if you ever want another clean match, just call me up and we can have another match, that way you can keep on developing your wrestling skills, even though they are beyond amazing," said Natalya. Katona and Natalya were the best of friends, and so were their off-screen counterparts, so the audience enjoyed seeing the two of them hanging out together. "I gotta go join David and Tyson for their tag match next. Call you later, girlie!"

"See you later!" Katona waved goodbye to her friend, smiling. She turned around to head back to her locker room as well when she bumped into the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Hello there, Katona," greeted Jericho, wearing nothing but his ring attire. He reached over and began playing with a lock of Katona's hair. "You, by far, have the most gorgeous hair I have ever felt in all of my years of meeting pretty girls like you."

"Not now, Jericho," protested Katona, trying to walk away, but Jericho kept blocking her from leaving, "I just had my match with Natalya and I'm exhausted. Let me through so I can get my much needed break."

"I can help you with that, sweet cheeks," said Jericho suggestively, stroking her chin with his fingers and tilting her head so that she was looking at him eye-to-eye, "my match isn't till the last one of the night, so bring whatever you wore for Morrison earlier and meet me in my locker room for a much-deserved break."

Katona slapped Jericho's hand away from her and glared at him, disgusted. Once again she tried to leave but Jericho grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. He brought his hand to touch her hair once more.

"Or should I ask, sweetheart, whether you were even wearing anything at all underneath that coat I saw you covering yourself with earlier," purred Jericho enticingly.

Katona raised her hand once more, this time whacking Jericho across the face and running away as fast as she could from him. Jericho clutched onto this face and the audience burst out laughing when they saw a slightly red mark across Jericho's cheek.

"Damn, she's a hard hitter," muttered Jericho to himself, "wonder how Morrison can handle a sexy little spitfire like her when he's got a championship to defend at the same time…"


	49. Valentine's Day

**Chapter 49: Valentine's Day**

* * *

***Author's Note: I am SO SORRY about the slow updates! I just finished exams (YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY), so I haven't been updating as regularly as I should be. This episode, suggested by GoldenGirl1920 a while back, is of course, as you can tell from the title, a Valentine's Day episode. Now I've had to do some research on ideas, since I've already pretty much used the classic you-know-what and the massage for Katharyn's birthday, so it took me some time to put together this romantic chapter for you guys. Anyways, I believe the chapter after the next one will be the Slammy Awards/Hall of Fame Ceremony episode, so stay tuned!***

**P.S. I will be away for the next couple of days, and also I'll be busy with Christmas plans and stuff, so I've put up this chapter as well as the previous one for you awesome peeps to enjoy reading while I'm on vacation in Bangkok :) **

* * *

February 14th, 2011: Denver, Colorado

Katharyn's POV

"That's it, sweetheart, you look great! Give me a little attitude, honey!"

Photo shoot day today, and it so happened to fall on a very special occasion – Valentine's Day. Of course the theme for this shoot was Valentine's Day, and whoever was in charge of the shoot was either a hopeless romantic or a perv, because the minute I walked into the dressing room, the only clothes (if you call them clothes) hanging on the rack with my ring name labeled on them was lingerie – yes, I'm talking bras, panties, corsets, chemises, and teeny weeny little nightgowns. Not exactly my favorite choices of outfits if you ask me. (Although the costume department did make me a really pretty red and white version of my ring attire so I could make poses with my Women's title belt)

It was February in Denver, Colorado, and I was literally freezing my ass off whilst lying on a bed surrounded by stuffed Valentine animals, whilst wearing nothing but a red and black corset and a thong and hugging a giant pink teddy bear while showing off my behind. I don't think that's very PG, don't you think? Might as well change the ratings back to TV-14.

"Turn around baby! Darling, you are smoking hot! Just look at that rack!" exclaimed the director of the photo shoot.

_God, shut up, you perv! _I thought, trying to hide my disgust.

I looked behind the director and Tiffany was standing there, giving me a weak smile and shaking her head. "I'm sorry," she mouthed to me.

"It's okay," I mouthed back to her.

"Okay, darling, you can go change into your next outfit," said the director, motioning for the cameramen who were surrounding me and goggling their eyes at me as I got off of the bed, still clutching onto the giant teddy bear to cover myself up.

"Does he do this every single time we have photo shoots?" asked Tiffany, who was with me today, since she was getting her photos taken as well.

"Obviously," I sighed, shaking my head. We both began making our way back to the dressing room, where we were to change into our next outfits and get our hair and make-up done.

"So today's Valentine's Day, Kathie," Tiffany brought up, as she helped me untie the laces of my corset, "what's your lover boy got planned for you, tonight?"

"Actually, I'm planning something for him," I corrected her, turning around and taking the corset off of my body and slipping into a pink and white lace chemise and matching cheeky panties. "Tiff, could you tie this up for me?"

"How come?" asked Tiffany, tying up the back of my chemise. I turned around once she was done.

"John has done so much for me, Tiff, and I think it's time that I at least do something for him in return," I replied, "he gave me a romantic massage for my birthday, took me out on a date in his hometown of Palos Verdes, sent me several gifts while acting as my secret admirer before we began dating, swept me away to a Caribbean getaway to make me feel better after saving me from Drew McIntyre, took me out to a baseball game where we had the best seats in the house, paid for that dress I'd tried on at the store, sang 'Light My Fire' in front of an entire nightclub for me…"

"I sure wonder how much he spent doing all that for you," giggled Tiffany, "but still, John is such a sweet gentleman to spoil you like that. He really, really loves you to death, Kathie, you're so lucky."

"Lucky? I think you're lucky too, Tiff," I giggled, "you're getting married to Captain Charisma, the man who has supported you since the days you guys worked in ECW. What are you doing with him for this special occasion?"

"Jason's taking me out to a carnival tonight," gushed Tiffany.

"Awwww!" I squealed, "that's so cute!"

"He said he didn't want to surprise me because he knew how much I loved surprises," laughed Tiffany, "Jason speaks everything from the heart, that's one of the main reasons why I love him. So what are you doing for your man, Kathie?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise," I giggled, "you might tell Jase and John might somehow overhear it and it won't be a surprise anymore."

"You are a genius, Kathie," laughed Tiffany, "is it anything special?"

"Not really," I replied, "nothing too unique. Just something simple, sweet, and very, very romantic."

"That perfectly describes your relationship with John," pointed out Tiffany, "except for the not too unique part. I actually think you and John are a very unique couple, because you guys really are meant for each other."

"That's what the horoscopes say."

"That's what Tiffany says, that's why it's true," joked Tiffany.

"And what does Tiffany say about her relationship with her soon-to-be husband?" I decided to test her out a little bit.

"Tiffany says she will have the marriage she's always dreamed of with the man she's always dreamed of marrying," giggled Tiffany.

"I'm very sure that will happen, Tiff," I assured her, "Jason will do anything to make you happy!"

"That's why I love him," said Tiffany, grinning. We both made our way back to the make-up tables and began getting fixed up for our next part of the shoot. I decided to check my phone for messages and ended up finding a voicemail in my inbox.

"_Hey baby, happy Valentine's Day, I miss you even though you're only going to be away for half of the day. I left you a little present by the front desk to be collected when you get back. I'll be waiting in our room for you. Can't wait for what you've got in store for me tonight, love. Have fun at the photo shoot; I can't wait to see how sexy you look in those pictures, maybe you could bring back some of your outfits and model them for me. I love you, my goddess. See you later so I can wish you properly, baby…"_

"Awwwww! How sweet!" gushed Tiffany, when the voicemail finished and I closed the inbox, "it's so cute whenever he does that for you. I love it when guys leave you romantic, mushy, lovey-dovey voicemails for their girls."

"Me too," I agreed, "I love it because I can hear his husky, sexy voice."

"Why do I have the feeling you're going to hear plenty of it when he makes love to you tonight in his room?" teased Tiffany.

"Oh, shut up, Tiff!" I exclaimed, blushing. I've been teased about this several times from the girls for months, but I still get really, really embarrassed whenever they do that, even though I've been intimate with John for some time now.

* * *

John's POV

While Katharyn was out for a Divas photo shoot, Matt, Jason, and I were assigned to be working autograph signings at a local bookstore in Denver. I'd left Katharyn a sweet little message before we started taking out our pens and signing photos or merchandise for the fans of Colorado who had flocked here today to meet us. I hoped she'd gotten my message; it was Valentine's Day, but I never got to wish her properly since she had to get up early to go to the photo shoot place while I somehow ended up oversleeping.

I couldn't wait to see what Katharyn had in store for me for tonight. I had been struggling to think of what to do for her for Valentine's Day since two weeks ago, and then once I had found something, Teddy Long informs me that I would be doing autograph signings that day while Katharyn was scheduled to be at a photo shoot. I was really disappointed upon realizing that I couldn't take her ice-skating, until Katharyn admitted to me last night (after a very, steamy hour-long make-out session) she had already planned something for me. Unfortunately, as much as I tried to get her to spill the beans, Katharyn wouldn't give me any hints. Guess she's decided to make it a surprise. Oh well, it wasn't too much of a big deal. I loved surprises, especially if they were from my beautiful, sexy, irresistible girlfriend.

The signings weren't to start till about an hour later, so I grabbed a coffee and chatted with Matt and Jason before we got to our positions. Apparently, Matt had decided to bring his video camera along so he could film another video broadcast for his Youtube channel.

"Autograph signings today at a local Barnes & Nobles in Denver Colorado," began Matt, while Jason held the camera for him, "I'm here chillin' with my homies, Captain Charisma," Jason turned his face to the camera and waved to it while making a goofy face, "and the Shaman of Sexy," continued Matt from the background, introducing my on-screen character and notifying Jason to turn the camera to me soon, "the Friday Night Delight, your World Heavyweight Champion, John Morrison!" The camera is turned towards me and I do my 'Morrison' pose for the camera, while Jason and Matt both clap and cheer for me.

"'Sup guys," I said to the camera, "guess what day it is today…"

"It's 'film another Matt Hardy video day'," Jason joked, passing the camera to Matt.

"To you it is," I shot back at Jason, "nope, for me, it's Valentine's Day. Today's the day lovers spend time with each other, show their love for each other, do something special for each other; yeah, it's pretty much a day for lovey-dovey couples."

"Speaking of lovey-dovey couples, John, what about you and your lovely girlfriend Katona?" said Matt. The WWE management only allowed Matt to keep his Youtube channel if he and the people in it stayed in their on-screen characters, which pretty much explained why Matt was allowed to rant about Drew McIntyre when he was still in the company. I also had to refer to Katharyn as 'Katona', since not only was I not allowed to break her out of her character, but I also didn't want everyone knowing about her personal life. Katharyn was a fairly private person, so I valued her privacy by only getting into detail about our relationship to our closest circle of friends.

"Ooohh…" teased Jason, this time being his Captain Charisma character.

"Yeah, Katona and I are going really, really strong," I replied to Matt, "you could tell from last week's episode of Smackdown." Damn, as much as Katharyn and I weren't too comfortable with the idea of a cameraman watching us make-out in front of the camera with Katharyn hardly wearing anything underneath my coat, I had to admit that I couldn't get enough of devouring her oozing sexiness through those hot, fiery kisses.

"Only you two sadly got interrupted by Jericho," commented Matt.

"I didn't exactly appreciate that either," I stated.

"Dude, you love her way too much," said Jason.

"Oh shut up," I laughed, "how can you not love the High Flying Heavenly Goddess?"

"I thought it was 'Angel'," said Jason.

"But I'm her boyfriend, so I think she's a goddess," I pointed out.

"Apparently so do all the men in the world," added Matt, "to all you male fans of Katona, I sad to apologize that she's taken by the World Heavyweight Champion himself. He's one lucky bastard."

"Yeah, I am one lucky bastard," I laughed, pretending to show-off.

"You're not the only lucky bastard in the world, Morrison," said Jason, "I'm getting married to an amazing woman by the name of Tiffany."

"I feel so left out," joked Matt, turning the camera back to himself, "one friend is crazy in love with his woman and the other one is getting marrie, while I'm single and lonely. Maybe I could see if there are any cute fan girls out there at the autograph signings."

"You wish, Hardy," said Jason sarcastically, but in a teasing manner.

"Well anyway guys, never mind Captain Charisma over there, I wish you all a happy Valentine's Day, and to all of you single and lonely people like me, I wish you all the best in finding somebody special," concluded Matt. He brought the camera to where Jason and I were goofing off and waving goodbye, then brought it back to him so he could end his video with a peace sign. As soon as Matt had turned off the camera and put it away, for some strange reason, we all burst out laughing.

"Dude, we should be in your videos more often," said Jason, "maybe next time I could sing some Enrique Iglesias and dedicate them to my fiancée."

"Or I could put up that video of John singing for Katharyn," teased Matt.

"As much as I would like to, I don't want Katharyn to get embarrassed when she sees herself kissing and dancing with me on that stage," I protested, "she's a pretty private person."

"I was just kidding, Johnny," said Matt, "dude, you've been so serious about your girl, when are you going to pop her the question like Jase did to Tiffany?"

Again with the marriage thing. I thought I had told myself I wouldn't think about it until I knew Katharyn was ready, but then it had to be brought up again. Honestly, I would love nothing more than to marry Katharyn in the future and spend the rest of my life with her. I would love for her to be my wife. She'd look so beautiful in a white wedding dress. But Katharyn was so young, only 21 years old, and most likely not ready for a major commitment like marriage.

"You know what, Matt? I've actually thought about that before," I admitted, "I thought about it after Jase proposed to Tiffany. But Katharyn's only twenty-one. She's still very, very young. I don't want to pressure her into doing things she's not ready to do. I'm going to wait till she's older and ready till I buy her a ring to put on her finger."

"I fully support your decision, man," agreed Matt, patting me on the back encouragingly, "21 is far too young to get married."

"I agree," replied Jason, "you two have only been together as a couple for a little more than six months. Even though everyone here knows how much you two are in love with each other, it's good to wait a little longer, especially if your girlfriend isn't ready for something so big like being tied to someone for the rest of her life. So I agree with you and wait for another two or three years till you buy her a ring and ask her to marry you."

"Thanks guys," I thanked the both of them, "I love Katharyn and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but for now, marriage will wait."

"Speaking of romance, what are you guys doing for your women tonight to celebrate the lovers' occasion?" Matt asked Jason and I.

"I'm taking Tiffany out to a carnival tonight," answered Jason first, "the one thing I love to see from Tiffany is her having a lot of fun. The one thing I find extremely attractive in her is when she's all smiling and happy and having the time of her life. Seeing that gorgeous smile on Tiffany's face makes me feel happy too, and I want the both of us to have fun too, so I thought a carnival would be a great way to treat her on Valentine's Day."

"What about you, Johnny boy?" asked Matt.

"Actually, I haven't planned anything for Katharyn," I said truthfully. Matt and Jason looked at me curiously, their eyebrows both raised at me.

"What? Nothing? That is completely unlike you, man," said Jason, shocked.

"No, it's not that!" I protested, not wanting them to get the wrong idea that I didn't care to do anything for the love of my life, "the reason why I haven't planned anything for Katharyn, is because _she's _planned me something for tonight."

"Ohhhhh…that makes more sense," said Matt, nodding his head, "how come she's doing it this time?"

"Well, I really wouldn't mind taking her out somewhere fancy and giving her something special, like a spa treatment or dancing under the stars," I said, "but Katharyn insisted that she's going to do something for me, since I, according to her, have been spoiling her with gifts and romantic presents since we began hanging out."

"She's certainly right about that," agreed Jason, "you gave her a massage for her birthday, took her to a ballgame and bought her nearly half the Giants Dugout store, disappeared with her for a couple of days to a paradise island somewhere in the Caribbean, and Tiffany even told me you bought her that dress that made all the guys passing the shop drool…"

"Wait, none of you guys told me about that last part," joked Matt, "how come I didn't get to see her in it?" he asked jokingly.

"Hey, back off," I laughed, whacking Matt in the back gently.

* * *

February 14th, 2011: Simple, but Romantic

Katharyn's POV

As soon as the photo shoot finished just after 2 in the afternoon, I quickly went out to buy the supplies I was going to need for tonight's Valentine's Day surprise for John. I first picked up a little something to wear for him from Victoria's Secret, then purchased a dozen roses as well as a bag of chilled rose petals from the florist, and next I stopped by Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory to buy chocolate sauce and some dessert for tonight. I also stopped by a Macy's department store to buy him a gift, and even remembered to stop by a Safeway to get some ingredients. By the time I returned, it was almost four. John was going to be back by half past five. I had to quickly get everything ready in an hour and a half's time. I needed everything to go as planned so John would love my surprise for him.

I sure wonder how John is easily able to surprise me with all of his little gifts and tokens and affections for me. Trying to get everything together within 90 minutes' time is not exactly easy.

Once I confirmed my order of dinner through room service and my request for a nicely-set up dinner table for two on the balcony of our hotel room, I first filled the large bathtub in the bathroom with hot water and placed a vanilla scented bath salt in it to let it dissolve. I lit two cinnamon scented candles and placed one on each side of the tub and scattered rose petals on the water's surface. After placing the strawberries and dessert in the mini-fridge of the kitchenette, I laid out John's dress shirt and jeans on the bed, not forgetting to place the tiny little wrapped box that contained his little gift next to his clothes. I wrote a note telling him to change and then meet me outside on the balcony of the room.

I waited till the food had been delivered and the table had been set up on the balcony, then changed into the pink and white lace satin slip and matching thong I'd bought from Victoria's Secret, covering it up with a matching pink robe I'd purchased with it. I did a little bit of make-up and let my hair loose out of its ponytail, letting the golden brown locks curling loosely at the ends cascade down my back and running my fingers through it.

I prepared our drinks, non-alcoholic Shirley Temples I'd concocted myself, in martini glasses I found in the cupboard of the kitchenette, decorated them with a Maraschino cherry and fan-shaped stirrer, and placed them in the mini-fridge. Just as I placed the dishes on the table, I heard the door click open. Quickly hiding so he couldn't see me, I peered out to see John examining the note and the small gift I'd left him. My heart fluttered as I watched him change right there, yes he indeed stripped out of his clothes right before my very eyes (to which he was completely oblivious to of course) and changed into the button down collared shirt and jeans I'd placed for him on the bed. I quickly hid again behind the balcony door when he glanced up from the bed.

"Katharyn? Baby?" I heard John call, "I know you're hiding somewhere." He said teasingly. My cheeks flushed furiously. My heart thumped when I heard his footsteps approaching closer and closer to where I was hiding…

I jumped out of shock I felt two muscular arms snake around my waist and grab me, pulling me in till my back met a chiseled chest only covered by a shirt. I heard a growl in my ear and I felt a pair of soft lips on my neck. "I've found you, love," John purred in my ear, as he continued to kiss my neck. "Hey there, handsome," I giggled and stroked his arms gently before turning around in his embrace and capturing his lips in mine.

"So this is my surprise, love?" asked John, looking me up and down with a twinkling lust in his beautiful brown eyes and a matching smile to go.

"One of them," I giggled, leading him over to the dinner table on the balcony.

My heart skipped when I saw John's smile widen from the corner of my eye. "Very romantic, love. A stay-at-home dinner date?" He guessed, turning to me with that gorgeous smile still plastered on his face.

"I really couldn't think of much," I admitted, taking a seat after John had pulled up my chair for me.

"It's perfect, love," said John, settling down on the seat opposite me, his godlike facial features illuminating from the dim candlelight, "very simple, and very, very romantic. I love it."

"Why thank you," I replied, flattered that John liked it despite it being simple and not very special in my opinion.

"So what's for dinner? Wheat Thins?" he asked jokingly. I burst out laughing and he grinned at me sexily.

"Maybe," I giggled back.

"God, you are adorable," sighed John. My heart fluttered. I loved it whenever he complimented me, something that happened on a regular basis.

"I ordered all your favorites," I said to him, as he lifted up the cover to reveal his (and the same on my plate) dinner.

"Very nice, sweetheart. Truffle mashed potatoes, side salad, and a nice, good ol' steak," said John, "it's perfect for this occasion." We both began our meal. "So how was your photo shoot, love? Did you bring back any pictures for me to see?"

"It went alright except for the perverted director who wouldn't stop screaming sexual innuendos at me while I was getting my pictures taken," I replied, cutting my steak, "oh and by the way, I was able to bring back some pictures for you to see," I glanced up at him with a smirk on my face, "and I can tell you the theme was a very sexy Valentine's special."

John smirked back at me and wiggled his eyebrows, making me giggle hard, "I can't wait to see them, love. I'll frame them up in my room back at home in Palos Verdes."

"To be honest, I was never comfortable at any point during the shoot," I admitted.

"But haven't you posed in swimsuits before?" asked John, raising his eyebrow and grinning at me.

"I guess it's just the way the director was trying to get my attention by yelling those sexual innuendos at me," I said, shrugging, "it's really creepy if someone who's not you is saying those things to me, and especially if they're screaming it out loud."

"Where can I find this guy so I can give him a piece of my mind for making suggestions to my girlfriend?" joked John, pretending to be insulted. I giggled. John reached across the table and caressed my cheek.

"I don't fully blame that guy for doing that, love, you're so beautiful and sexy," said John softly and sweetly, stroking his thumb on my cheek, making me shiver slightly, "but only I can turn you on with those sexual innuendos, not like I ever have to use them to turn you on anyway."

"John!" I exclaimed, embarrassed, trying to restrain myself from bursting out laughing.

After finishing up dinner, John helped me put the empty plates and utensils aside on the counter by the front door. Once we had cleaned up, John turned to me and eyed me up and down once again like he had done earlier. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in so that our chests were touching. He gazed at me with so much love in his eyes; it sent my heart thumping like crazy.

"So where's the dessert, love?" asked John, kissing my cheek and nuzzling his nose against mine.

"Actually, I've done something a little special for our dessert," I said cheekily, walking towards the kitchenette to pull the strawberries, chocolate sauce, and other desserts out of the fridge. I suddenly felt a pair of hands on my waist while I placed the desserts onto plates and the strawberries into a bowl, followed by John's lips sucking on my neck once again.

"Mmmm…dessert looks good, baby," John purred enticingly, rubbing his hands down to my legs and going up my thighs. I flinched when I felt his fingers brushing my bare backside and then I squeaked when his hand found my thong. I heard a growl in my ear.

"I wonder what we have in here," growled John seductively, turning me around and capturing his lips in mine. He pressed into me till I was leaning against the counter. I clutched his face and kissed him back with just as much passion and love. I reluctantly broke the kiss when I finally found myself and realized I was getting off-task with my plans.

"You'll have to wait a bit," I giggled, taking the bowls of strawberries and chocolate sauce and walking into the bathroom, where I placed the bowls next to the candles, near the bathtub.

John, who had followed me into the bathroom carrying the plates of dessert, stopped to take a look at the decorated bathtub, rose petals floating on its surface and the candles next to it emitting a cinnamon scent. He grinned widely at me as he placed the dessert near the strawberries and chocolate sauce.

"Love…this is…wow…" he gasped.

"I'll be right there, John, just make yourself ready in the meantime," I sauntered, taking the two martini glasses that were filled with Shirley Temples and bringing them in, placing them next to the desserts as well. My heart jittered again when I saw John's dress shirt fully unbuttoned, exposing his perfect six-pack.

"Love, you are a genius," said John, eyeing the two glasses of Shirley Temple, "did you make those yourself?" I nodded. "Great, let's get into the water and relax a bit, if you know what I mean," said John, as I walked up to him and placed my hands on his chest, shoving his shirt off of his body.

Once John was left in nothing but his boxers, he reached for the robe that was tied around my waist and undid it, sliding the silky pink robe off of my shoulders. I saw his eyes flame up in lust and desire as he eyed my pink and white satin slip. He licked his lips and reached to take it off for me, but I stopped him, and he miraculously did so, as though I were in his command.

"Very cute, love," complimented John, a sly grin spreading on his face. He hadn't stop smiling at me since he stepped into the room.

"Do you like it?" I asked him, bending down to take off his boxers. John pulled me back up to face him and cupped my face in his.

"Actually, love, I prefer you in nothing."

Those erotic words sent chills down my spine, making me tremble slightly. Before I realized it, my slip was gone and so was my matching thong. John picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the tub, gently placing me in the water and following me soon after. I scooted closer to him and leaned my head against his bare chest. He smiled at me lovingly and draped an arm across my shoulder, playing with my hair gently. He used his other hand to cup my cheek and bring my lips to meet his soft ones. We kissed gently, tenderly, yet so passionately till I broke it for air. I took a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate, feeding it to John. John did the same thing and I ended up getting some of the chocolate on the side of my lip. Instead of wiping it off with his finger, he leaned in and licked it off promptly, making me flush a brilliant pink. We continued to feed each other dessert while relaxing in the hot tub and continuing to converse. I even decided to tease him a little bit by dipping my finger into the chocolate sauce and tracing a heart over his chest with it. I leaned in and licked the chocolate off of his pecs, also taking the time to kiss them. I heard John groan in satisfaction and I smirked; I loved it whenever I oh-so-torturously turned him on like this – if a simple brush of my fingers made him hard, imagine how turned on he'd be when I lick chocolate off of his pecs.

"Oh God, love, I want you so badly," gasped John, ruffling my hair and stroking my back, "you turn me on with the slightest brush of your delicate fingers, and now you're just torturing me with that chocolate you're spreading all over me."

"I bet you enjoy that, don't you, lover boy?" I teased him, kissing the spot where I had traced chocolate on him.

"You keep doing that and I'll make you scream later," teased John back.

"Oooh, I'd definitely enjoy that," I giggled, as he pulled me in for another kiss. I had never felt so ecstatically in love with John before; every day, I fell in love with him more and more. Every day, I felt more and more passionate about my romantic relationship with the man of my dreams. I love him with everything I have. I love him more than words could express. I love him jut as much as he loves me.

Needless to say, John and I ended up spending hours in the tub, talking, kissing, and slowly feeding each other desserts. After finishing our desserts and drinks, John and I took a shower and then headed back to the bedroom, where we made amorous, passionate, quintessential love for the rest of the night. John and I, us perennial, romantic lovers, exchanged those three words, those three, simple yet meaningful words to each other before drifting off to sleep in each other's embrace. 


	50. Bound for Wrestlemania

**Chapter 50: Bound for Wrestlemania**

* * *

***Author's Note: Smackdown chapter before Wrestlemania! Next chapter will be the Hall of Fame/Slammy Award Ceremony, and in case you're wondering why I put both the Hall of Fame and Slammy Awards together is because I forgot to write about the Slammy's, therefore in this story, the awards ceremony will take place on the same night as the Hall of Fame. Also, the feud between Chris Jericho and John Morrison will definitely keep going after Wrestlemania. Speaking of Wrestlemania, I shall write a chapter on that as well, since, of course, it is the biggest event in professional wrestling. Also, check out Chapter 30 since I've made some changes to the last part of it.***

***Just so you totally awesome readers know, I've decided to take a temporary hiatus for this story in order to finish my Drew McIntyre spin-off of this story, 'Broken Dreams', because I would also like to get started on other projects as well. I've enjoyed writing this story from the start and I honestly never want it to end, but it has to end at some point. No worries, though, another reason for the temporary hiatus for this story is because I don't want to end this story too soon, and I want to write chapters for this story for as long as I can. The last reason why I put this story on hold, also, is because of the lack of reviews. Unfortunately I have to admit, for a story that receives hundreds of hits per month, it does not get as much feedback. I understand that some people don't do the whole reviewing thing, but I really hope I'll be able to get at least 5 reviews per chapter in the future. Other than that, I want to thank everyone who's reviewed for this story and/or added to their story alerts/favorites. I never realized this story could be such a huge hit and I want to thank you all for making it a success on this website. For now, keep following along with 'Broken Dreams', the spin-off of this story told in Drew McIntyre's point of view, or if you haven't started yet, start reading it anyway. Also, check out the other one-shots I've written as well.***

_Thank you to niknar45, GoldenGirl1920, and ChristineNorthmanSalvadore for your reviews on the previous chapters!

* * *

_

March 29th, 2011: Smackdown tapings in Birmingham, Alabama

_Good evening, everyone, and welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! I'm Todd Grisham and this is Matt Striker and we are your play-by-play commentators for Friday Night Smackdown. The biggest event of professional wrestling, Wrestlemania XXVII, is approaching within five days, and everyone here is psyched about the event of the year! This main event will take place in Georgia Dome in none other than Atlanta, Georgia, while the Slammy Awards/Hall of Fame Ceremony will take place the day before at Fox Theater. The votes are all in and the winners of the 2010 Slammy Awards will be announced tomorrow. Also, names that are to be inducted in the Hall of Fame Class of 2011 will include Ron Simmons, 'Macho Man' Randy Savage, Lex Luger, Luna Vachon, 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels, Jim 'The Anvil' Neidhart, Arn Anderson, and Alundra Blayze. _

_Now back to what's happening tonight on Smackdown. The main event of the match is scheduled to be a tag team match: John Morrison and Christian versus the opposing team of Chris Jericho and Alberto Del Rio. The rivalry between Chris Jericho and World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison is extremely tense, as Jericho plans to use his title shot opportunity he earned from winning the Royal Rumble to challenge Morrison at Wrestlemania. Over the past weeks, Jericho had been getting on Morrison's nerve in every single possible way he could think of – last week he cost Morrison a match against Kane after hitting him with the title belt behind the referee's back, and since winning the Royal Rumble, he has taken a penchant for hitting on Morrison's beautiful girlfriend, Katona. Jericho has been seen frequently trying to convince the lovely Diva to turn on Morrison and side with him instead, and assist him in winning the title at Wrestlemania. Despite the several times Katona has turned down his advances, Jericho continues to push Morrison's and Katona's buttons as he approaches closer and closer to his huge title match against Morrison for the World Heavyweight Championship this Sunday. Will the man who claims to be 'the best in the world at what he does' prevail as the new champion? Or will The Shaman of Sexy show his newest rival who the true champion is? _

_As for Katona, she herself has come upon an old foe, who became the #1 Contender to the Women's title. Michelle McCool defeated Natalya with the assistance of Layla to become the #1 Contender to Katona's prestigious title. McCool hopes to regain her title back, after losing it to the High Flying Diva at last year's Night of Champions pay-per-view. Tonight, Katona is scheduled to face Layla in a non-title match, with McCool observing from ringside. In order to keep the balance fair between the two sides, it is rumored that Beth Phoenix, who has been feuding with Team Laycool for some time, will be supporting the Women's Champion in her corner tonight. With Phoenix in her corner, the competition will be even between the two sides. _

_Other matches on the card tonight include Matt Hardy versus Dolph Ziggler, JTG and MVP versus Chavo Guerrero and Ted DiBiase, as well as the opening match-up between R-Truth and Shad Gaspard.

* * *

_

Divas In-Ring Segment/Katona and Beth Phoenix versus Michelle McCool and Layla

_Gimme a heeeeellllll yeeaaahhhhh_

Fireworks blasted from the stage as the giant Titantron screen played the entrance video of a beautiful, green-eyed beauty in various shots. The WWE Women's Champion, Katona, emerged from the stage, her ring attire in black and silver colors, with the prestigious title belt slung on her shoulder. She raised her title belt in the air as the next set of fireworks erupted from the base of the stage. The sold-out arena in Birmingham, Alabama stood up in ovation for the Women's Champion as she brilliantly displayed her title. Katona jogged down the ramp, hi-fiving fans along the way, smiling and waving to them before stopping just at the end of the ramp so she could sprint towards the ring, swiftly sliding underneath the bottom rope to the ring.

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one-fall! Making her way to the ring, from Surrey, England, she is the WWE Women's Champion, the High-Flying Angel, Katona!"

Katona jumped onto the turnbuckle and addressed the cheering crowd, raising her gleaming championship belt in the air once more. She did the same at the opposite turnbuckle. As a fan favorite and currently one of the most popular Divas, the crowd in Birmingham, Alabama loved her.

As her music faded away, it was soon replaced by the dreaded entrance theme of the two most annoying Divas in the WWE. All of a sudden the mood of the crowd changed. No longer were they cheering for Katona. No longer were they on their feet, wildly applauding for the Women's Champion. Now half of the arena was silent while the other half began booing loudly.

Team Laycool, better known as the duo of Layla and Michelle McCool, did their little 'Simply Flawless' (note the quotation marks) thing on stage and then called to stop their music.

"Stop the music, stop the music; I SAID HOLD OUR MUSIC!" ordered Michelle McCool, the former Women's Champion, the one whom Katona defeated months ago at Night of Champions for the title. McCool's entrance music soon faded away, and the booing directed towards Laycool became more audible.

"Katona, Katona, Katona," droned McCool, looking at her rival as though she were something disgusting at the bottom of her shoe, "you think you're soooo perfect."

"Yeah," agreed Layla, better known to fans as McCool's lackey and the more entertaining of the two, "Perfect Katona." She added, putting quotation marks with her fingers as she said those two words.

"Just because you're pretty, you have the Women's Championship, which by the way, looks so much better on my skinny little waist," said McCool, while she and Layla slowly made their way to the ring.

"Yeah, and not only that, your boyfriend is the World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison," finished Layla, following McCool up the steel steps and climbing in between the bottom and second rope.

"Her boyfriend, Lay?" laughed McCool, "I thought he was her husband!"

"Her husband?" exclaimed Layla, "Really? When was the wedding, Katona? Why weren't we invited?"

Katona shook her head sarcastically at the two of them desperately trying to invent all sorts of excuses and jokes to poke fun at her.

"Story aside, Katona, you think you are the envy of all the women in the world. Do you really think all the women in the world would like to be in your shoes?" taunted McCool, "just because you have everything girls dream of having – fame, looks, talent, a title, a hunky boyfriend who's the top Superstar on this brand…"

"But really Katona, we think just because you have everything you want, doesn't make you _flawless_," said Layla. The two of them turned to each other and added, "Like us!" They twirled around cockily, showing off whatever they thought they had. The crowd booed them in return.

"But seriously Katona, what is up with that nose?" said McCool, pointing to Katona's very cute and lovely nose. Katona scrunched up her face and stroked the bridge of her nose with her finger, pretending to look confused.

"And those eyes that keep changing color, I mean, what are you, a chameleon or something?" added Layla. The camera focused up on Katona's delicate features, and Katona turned to the camera and mouthed, "Fail." Oblivious to Laycool, Katona, the one supposedly being poked fun at on national television, was silently making fun of them as well, letting the whole world know how ridiculous Laycool looked trying to come up with all sorts of lame jokes.

"And I don't think those, you know, assets are even real," said McCool, next targeting Katona's hourglass figure.

"I assure you they are very real because everyone here, including my extremely, _deliciously hunky_ boyfriend, likes my assets, thank you very much," remarked Katona. The crowd wolf-whistled and catcalled as Katona playfully swung her hips.

"Well we don't care," said Layla, glaring at Katona jealously.

"Yeah, but you two don't count," shot back Katona. The crowd gasped and went 'oooooooohhhhhhhh…' to emphasize the diss.

"Okay, moving on, Barbie doll," said McCool, changing the subject, "about your match with Layla tonight…"

"Our lovely consultant Vickie Guerrero has decided to make a last minute change and make this a 2-on-1 Handicap match," continued Layla, "it will be the two of us versus little old you."

"And one more thing, Barbie doll," added McCool, "this match will be for the Women's Championship that you stole from me at Night of Champions!"

Katona raised her eyebrows at Layla and Michelle McCool; she was clearly not surprised they would pull off something like that at the very last minute. Though she was furious Vickie Guerrero had forced her into this match, she was confident she could beat the snot out of the two of them; she knew she could defeat them and embarrass them once again in front of national television.

Before Katona could accept the challenge, though, Beth Phoenix's entrance music started to play. Katona was surprised to see Beth emerge from the stage, with a microphone in her hand.

"Hey! Hold on a second, Katona, I'd like a word with those two bimbos," said the Glamazon into the microphone, walking towards the stage. Layla and Michelle McCool's initial expressions of fright soon turned to nasty grins, and they began teasing Beth by imitating her 'Glamazon' poses and pretending to act like bodybuilders.

"Oh yeah, that's really funny, like we all haven't seen that one before," Beth added quickly, when she saw Layla flexing her biceps and growling in a low voice and McCool walking like a zombie.

"Laycool, I'm not going to let you embarrass one of the best Women's Champions of this century like you've done to me and all the other Divas in the locker room," said Beth defiantly, glaring at the two of them.

"Michelle McCool, I'm not going to let you get away with disgracing the most prestigious female title in the WWE again," said Beth, "I overheard your little gossip circle with your little friend over there and Vickie Guerrero earlier tonight, and I decided to let Teddy Long take action, and I can only tell you…" Beth turned to Katona and put a hand on her shoulder, "that Katona will not fight the two of you little bitches all by herself."

The audience erupted in cheers and applause. Both members of Laycool looked shocked and frightened at first, realizing that they were no longer in an advantageous position. The Women's Champion was now going to team up with the dominant Glamazon to fight the two of them. Laycool realized that Beth Phoenix was going to be a powerful arsenal on Katona's side.

"You can't do that!" exclaimed Layla, looking furious.

"Yeah, you can't do that!" McCool mimicked her more charismatic partner.

"Of course I can," said Beth, smirking at the two, "I'm not the only one who's allowed to speak to authority around here." She hi-fived Katona and the two of them stood nose-to-nose with Laycool, Beth confronting Layla while Katona stood eye-to-eye with McCool. At the same time, both sides began to brawl with each other, and with that the referee rang the bell to signify the start of the Divas tag team match – Katona and Beth Phoenix versus Michelle McCool and Layla.

Katona and Michelle McCool started off the match, exchanging blows and then locking up in a grapple. McCool gets the upper hand, putting Katona in a side headlock, smirking cockily watching Katona try and escape. Katona slowly makes her way over to the ropes and pushes McCool off of her, sending her opponent running and rebounding off the ropes on the other side. When McCool comes back, Katona hits a bicycle kick that strikes McCool straight in the face. Katona goes for an early pin but the referee is distracted by Layla making a fuss by the ring apron. McCool kicks out, and realizing Layla was providing a distraction, she rakes Katona in the eyes and drags her over to the ropes, strangling her with the bottom rope by placing Katona's chin over the rope and then stepping on her back whilst clutching onto the rope. Beth Phoenix also gets furious and begins yelling at Layla from across the ring.

The referee tries to calm down both Divas. In the meantime, however, McCool is busy tormenting Katona, picking her up by the hair and slamming her face repeatedly on the canvas. McCool then does a submission hold similar to that of a surfboard stretch, except she steps on Katona's hair and pulls back. Katona screams in agony, and that catches the referee's attention, who begins counting to five. McCool lets go of Katona at four and acts as though she didn't do anything wrong. McCool then goes over to Katona's legs and attempts to drag her over to the ropes to choke her once more, but the lovely Diva is able to push her opponent away and strike a boot to the face of McCool. Katona performs a beautiful kip-up and faces her opponent. McCool gets up and comes charging for a shoulder block, but Katona ducks and slides between McCool's legs, then hits a dropkick onto McCool. Katona pulls McCool up and hits a Samoan drop backbreaker, then Irish whips McCool into the corner, where she tags in her partner.

Beth Phoenix enters the ring and she and her partner decide to perform a double team maneuver onto McCool. Katona first rebounds off the ropes and then Phoenix captures her into a wheelbarrow facebuster, which Katona then transitions into a leg drop onto McCool's neck. Phoenix goes for the cover but McCool kicks out at two.

Phoenix picks up McCool into a fireman's carry position and spins her around, making McCool dizzy. McCool staggers towards Katona, thinking she is Layla, but is met with a slap to the face, much to the audience's delight. Unfortunately, the referee sees this and begins to tell Katona off. Phoenix picks up McCool and is about set her up for the _Glam Slam_, when Layla interferes with the match and attacks Phoenix from behind. Since the referee is still busy telling off Katona, who sees Layla interfering in the match and is trying to tell him of this, he does not see Layla.

Knowing that Katona was providing an inadvertent distraction to the referee, McCool and Layla double team on Phoenix with a DDT. Katona, realizing that her unintentional distraction could cost her and Beth the match, eventually stops arguing with the referee and steps off of the apron. The referee turns around in time to see Michelle tagging Layla in, and Layla going in for the cover. Beth kicks out at one and a half.

Both Divas get up and Beth throws a series of shoulder blocks at Layla, who quickly scrambles to McCool's corner and tags her partner in. Beth tries going for a running clothesline but is met with a big boot to the face by McCool. McCool goes to pin Phoenix but her opponent kicks out at two. Frustrated, McCool drags Beth to the center and sets her up for the _Faithbreaker_, but luckily, Phoenix is able to reverse the odds and puts McCool up in an elevated double chickenwing, the pre-finisher submission hold. The audience expected Phoenix to fully execute the _Glam Slam_, but strangely, she does not this time, however.

The crowd, however, notices that Katona had snuck over to McCool's corner, took out Layla, and then climbed onto the nearest turnbuckle, standby for what appeared to be a double team combination. Spectacularly, Katona leaps off the ropes and hits a missile dropkick to the elevated McCool, and at the same time, Beth transitions the impact of the missile dropkick into her devastating finisher, the _Glam Slam_.

No doubt had the team of Beth Phoenix and the WWE Women's Champion Katona had emerged victorious, because Beth successfully pinned McCool, and Layla was not there to break up the victory pin. The outstanding pair of Katona and Beth Phoenix, the out-of-this-world double team maneuver of a missile dropkick from Katona followed by a _Glam Slam_ by Beth Phoenix, clearly showed the magnificent combination of power (Beth Phoenix) and speed (Katona).

"Here are your winners, the WWE Women's Champion, Katona, and the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix!"

* * *

Backstage Segment: Katona, Beth Phoenix, and Chris Jericho (and John Morrison for two seconds at the end XD)

_This segment took place during the commercial break. Katona and Beth Phoenix had just entered backstage from defeating Layla and Michelle McCool in a tag team match earlier tonight._

"That was a great match out there, Katona," said Beth Phoenix to Katona as they began making their way back to their locker room.

"We owned them pretty well, didn't we, Beth?" laughed Katona, holding the Women's Championship belt that hung on her shoulder, "you should've seen the look on Michelle's face when you were about to hit the _Glam Slam_; it was completely priceless!"

"And you know what else is completely priceless, Angel Face?" came a familiar voice from the background. The girls immediately stopped walking and their happy expressions changed. "The way you showed off those sexy little assets earlier in that promo before your match."

Chris Jericho, dressed in his ring attire, entered the picture, smirking at Katona, eyeing her curvaceous figure while he licked his lips salaciously. He wasted no time attempting to charm her as usual with his fingers playing with a lock of her goddess hair. Katona immediately slapped Jericho's fingers away from her hair.

"God," he breathed to Katona, staring at her with lust in his eyes, "have I ever told you, you are the most breathtaking creature to ever walk this planet, Angel Face?"

"Leave us alone, Jericho," stated Beth, clearly not happy that Jericho had just interrupted their happy spirits, "it's completely none of your business."

"And neither is it yours, Glamazon," snapped Jericho, bringing his hand up to Katona's face again to fondle her rosy red cheeks.

"Actually, I do believe she's right, Chris," sneered Katona, once again slapping Jericho's grimy hands away from her, "what the hell do you want from me? Can't you just leave me alone for one minute I step foot into an arena?"

"Sweetheart, I'd thought I'd let you know a little something," said Jericho, "this Sunday, at Wrestlemania, the grandest stage of them all, the biggest event in the history of wrestling, I will emerge victorious over your boyfriend, the biggest joke of a World Champion. And sweetie, I promise you, once I swoop you into my arms and plant a kiss on your soft, pouty lips after my victory this Sunday, I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone, though I _might_ want to keep in touch with you so we can 'catch up'."

"How about you take whatever you said or I'll slap the taste of victory out of your mouth," threatened Katona, raising her hand, but Jericho grabbed her hand just in time before her palm could meet his cheek. He smirked and suddenly pulled her in to kiss her. Katona, however, was smart, and shielded her face just before Jericho could bring his face to hers, so he ended up kissing her palm instead of her lips. Jericho pulled back in shock, but then…

WHACK.

Jericho flinched and cried out when someone's hand slapped him across the face roughly, and he clutched his face in pain. When he opened his eyes, he discovered that the lovely Katona and her friend Beth Phoenix had disappeared.

It turned out that while Jericho was kissing Katona's palm by accident, her boyfriend, John Morrison, who happened to be searching for the lovely Diva, pulled his girlfriend away and slapped the taste out of his rival's mouth. As Jericho nursed where he had been hit, Morrison quickly escorted the Divas out of the way. 


	51. More than Just Love

**Chapter 51: More Than Just Love**

* * *

***Author's Note: Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you have all been waiting for...after a dreadfully boring three-month long break...**

**THE STORY IS BACK FROM ITS HIATUS!**

**Sorry to keep you all waiting, but the next chapter will be when I officially start on the Wrestlemania events, well mostly because I haven't really written a love-making scene between John and Katharyn since Chapter 43 (no, the part when I briefly mentioned our favorite couple making love after that hot little dessert-feeding session in the bathtub doesn't count since I didn't exactly go into detail with it) and I just decided to write one for the sake of all lovey fluffy dovey fictional wrestling romances. So the first half of this chapter will be very fluffy and steamy and all told in John's point of view, and the second half of this chapter will just be some Fan Axxes stuff and told through Katharyn's point of view, since I just want to take a stab at Katharyn interacting with the fans (I haven't done that since Chapter 33, I think).**

**Once again, I really do apologize for the long hiatus on this story because I really wanted to get 'Broken Dreams' done as soon as possible, but since the workload from school has been getting heavier, the fastest I can update 'Broken Dreams' is one chapter a week. I really do apologize for the slow updates, but I really do try as fast as I can to finish up each chapter for all you awesome Fanfictioners to read and kill some time.**

**Due to the short amount of reviews, I also haven't exactly been too motivated to write. I honestly don't want to delete this story because that means I would have lost almost five months' of work and imagination all poured out onto a Fanfiction website. Just wondering, could someone care to explain to me how there are some readers who get like ten reviews per chapter? I'm just curious to know.***

**_March 12th, 2011: Broken Dreams is completely finished. Feel free to check it out anytime you'd like!_**

* * *

March 31st, 2011: Atlanta, Georgia

John's POV

So far, this entire week leading up to Wrestlemania has been nothing but busy. Wrestlemania doesn't begin till this Sunday, but I'm already worn out from the endless public appearances to promote the biggest wrestling event of the year. This Sunday, I'm scheduled to face off against Chris Jericho, putting my World Heavyweight title on the line. No word of how the match is going to turn out yet, though I kinda hope I still get to keep the title for another month or so.

The Wrestlemania hype began early this week before arriving in Georgia. The day before filming Smackdown tapings, a 'kick-off' party was hosted and all the Superstars and Divas from both brands gathered in Birmingham, Alabama, where we met up with thousands of crazy fans, several them having already bought tickets for this Sunday's event.

Speaking of Divas, actually, at the Wrestlemania 'kick-off' party, one of the live entertainment acts, much to my surprise, was my Katharyn joining our fellow colleagues Chris Jericho, Adam (Edge), and Jason in a four man Superstars band to play a couple of songs for the fans. She took on the lead guitar, while Adam took rhythm, Jericho took vocals and bass, and Jason played the drums. I've heard Katharyn play the guitar before, but damn she was amazing that night. That night, her band played a couple of songs by Metallica and she instantly got the crowd wild when she pulled off all the guitar solos perfectly. My jaw dropped when she easily skimmed through that seemingly impossible solo in 'One'.

I had dated her for so long, but I never knew how multi-talented Katharyn was. She could wrestle, she was brightly intelligent, knew several forms of martial arts, and was an amazing guitar player. I recall the number of fans that swarmed her after she got off the stage and went on to sign autographs; it took me ages till I could finally contact her after she got herself unstuck from the horde.

Although the work is tiring, I liked Wrestlemania Axxes. It was a great way to interact with the fans before the big event that came after. The fans would always ask us questions about our work, our interests and hobbies, and sometimes they would ask on our everyday lives. I can tell you that most of the fans, especially the younger ones, are surprised to hear that our jobs are not all fun and games and we have to work extremely hard to entertain the people and put up good shows. At the same time, while we 'wrestle' in the ring, we have to make sure we don't botch any of our moves, or else we could legitimately injure our opponents and that could cause a change in script. I have to admit that I still botch my moves sometimes, like that one time I pulled a muscle whilst performing _Starship Pain_ onto Rey Mysterio, my opponent for that night. But that didn't stop me from eventually defeating him in that match.

Yesterday, a lot of the fans did ask me a whole bunch of questions about Katharyn and I. Coincidentally, one of the questions happened to be, "Are you and Katona going to get married someday?"

Someday, yes, I will ask Katharyn to marry me. But today, I will wait till she is older and ready for a joint commitment like marriage. I love her and really care about her very much, but the altar can wait for now. I won't pressure her into doing something so serious when she isn't ready.

That night, Katharyn and I were lying in bed, cuddling together in each other's arms, having just made love to each other, after returning from an interview with the _Wrestling Observer Newsletter_ earlier that evening. I gazed lovingly into her sparkling crystal blue eyes, brushing her mussed-up hair out of her sweat-covered forehead and kissing it gently before grinning at her.

"I love you, beautiful," I whispered, kissing Katharyn's flushed cheek.

"I love you too, handsome," she whispered back, "are you excited for Wrestlemania this Sunday?"

"Of course, love," I replied, "you?"

"Me too," giggled Katharyn, "I can't wait to take part in that Triple Threat Tables Match against Michelle and Melina this Sunday. I get to powerbomb Melina through a table while Michelle's lying on it at the same time, which I have to admit is pretty cool since I don't regularly perform powerbombs in my normal move set."

I chuckled. As much as I think Tables matches are brutal, I couldn't help but think of how ironic it would be that Katona, my current onscreen girlfriend and real life girlfriend, would be powerbombing Melina, my former manager when I was Johnny Nitro and my real life ex, through a table this Sunday.

"Love, just make sure you don't break her into pieces," I laughed.

"Oh no, I won't," she giggled, "as much as I dislike her for threatening to murder me at Bragging Rights, I think sending her crashing through a table is kind of extreme in my opinion. Maybe the creative team wants to build up an interpromotional feud between her and I."

"I hope they don't," I admitted, "it would create another Matt-Lita-Edge storyline all over again, and I don't want to be caught in the middle of a love triangle. Remember what happened with Adam and Lita back in 2006?"

"Yeah," she agreed. She looked at me worriedly. "I'm scared the creative team's going to use our real life relationship and interpret it into a storyline, and that could cause a strain in our relationship. I don't want that to happen, John. I'm scared that's going to happen to us and then they'll try and break us up both onscreen and off-screen."

I looked into Katharyn's eyes and I could see she was about to cry. I pulled her into my embrace so I could comfort her. She buried her face into my bare chest. I felt a few tears come down from her cheeks and onto my chest.

"Hey," I whispered soothingly, holding her closer to me and stroking her hair, "don't worry about it, love. I know it's not going to happen. I've asked the creative team not to create any storylines that could potentially break us up in real life. I would rather be a jobber or unemployed and still be with you than be a main eventer without you by my side, love."

"Really?" gasped Katharyn, her now green and lilac eyes widening at me, "you would quit your job just for me?"

"Of course I will, love," I replied honestly.

"John…" began Katharyn, but I silenced her with my lips in the form of a quick kiss.

"Love, I'm not saying that I'm asking for my release," I corrected, cupping her face in my hands, "I love you so much, I will do anything to make our love last as long as we live."

Katharyn smiled back at me, her face glowing underneath the moonlight brilliantly. I silently gasped in awe upon this beautiful sight before me. I was happy to see that she was smiling at me again.

"John, have I ever told you how much I love you?" she said seductively, running her hands up and down my abs.

I let in a sharp breath. She had to do the one thing that turned me on so badly.

"How much, baby?" I purred, rolling her over so that I was lying on top of her. I buried my face in between her breasts and began fondling them with my hands whilst sucking on the skin in the valley of her breasts. Katharyn let out an enticing, seductive giggle, which just made me want her more.

Katharyn rolled us over so that she was now on top. She moved her lips up to my ear and whispered, "I think you'll know for yourself when I…" She licked my earlobe, "…do this…" Once again she began to torture me with the softest touch of her fingers tracing the outline of my six-pack. She was adroit at turning me on with the slightest brush of her small hands. My abs clinched up as soon as her fingers brushed against them so softly.

"I love you even more, gorgeous," I growled, dipping down to capture her lips in mine once more. She pulled away from our kiss and gave me a cat-like grin, slipping out of the bed and making her way towards the bathroom. Instantly, as though it were magic, I followed her, licking my lips, my eyes fixed on her naked body before me, my mind put in a trance by the way she sexily swayed those curvy hips of her, sending a nostalgic agitation in my…um you know.

I managed to grab her by the waist before she could step into the bathroom. "Now where do you think you're going, love?" I said seductively in her ear, rubbing my hands along her waist and traveling them up to her chest. I was so tempted to fondle her girls once again; the sight of her completely undressed was getting me harder by the second.

Katharyn turned towards me and smiled that Cheshire cat smile once again. _Does she have any idea how sexy she looks when she does that,_ I thought to myself.

"I was going to take a shower," Katharyn replied innocently. The way her eyes changed from crystal blue to a deep, arousing ocean blue gave away an intimation that she wasn't _just_ thinking about taking a shower.

I wiggled my eyebrows and she giggled adorably. "Stop making me want you more, beautiful," I purred in her ear, squeezing one of her delectable breasts, which caused Katharyn to arch her back so perfectly, "if you don't stop torturing me like this, I swear I'm going to explode."

"We wouldn't want that to happen, now, would we?" said Katharyn, stroking along my jawline. Instantly, I gave into her oozing sex appeal, but I was so intoxicated by the scent of roses that emitted from her flawless skin, I didn't realize how quick Katharyn was able to slip out of my hold and dart into the bathroom. What a sexy little ninja she is.

Looks like my sweet little Katharyn decided to get a little frisky tonight. Not there was anything wrong with it; in fact, I found it very, very, irresistibly sexy whenever she was playful. I heard the water running and instantly, explicit images of Katharyn in the shower began skimming through my head. I smirked and walked into the bathroom. The first thing that caught my eye was the perfect outline of Katharyn's hot body appearing behind the shower curtain. I loved the way she was arching her back slightly, making her beautifully ample breasts appear larger than they already were, and her butt sticking out and looking so pinch-able.

Licking my lips salaciously, I moved the shower curtain aside and stepped in behind Katharyn. Gently, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back against me, as I stepped underneath the spray of hot water shooting out from the showerhead. When I first touched her, Katharyn let out a small gasp, surprised; she must have not expected me to follow her into the shower. But I was going to make her think differently. I kissed the back of her head and then moved her damp hair aside, exposing one side of her neck.

"May I?" I whisper in her ear, taking the shampoo bottle off the shower caddy. Katharyn turned around, her complexion shining from the water dripping off of her face and the light above reflecting off of her gleaming cheeks, and beamed at me.

"Of course," she replied, capturing my lips in a soft and sweet kiss. She ran her fingers through my hair and cupped my cheek, whilst my arms remained wrapped around her small waist. I squeezed a bit of shampoo into my hands and began to wash Katharyn's gorgeous goddess hair for her. Katharyn let out a dreamy sigh and relaxed as my fingers worked away the stress she was feeling earlier. I took in the familiar arousing scent of roses from the shampoo as I gently massaged her scalp, nuzzling against her neck. I poked my head over Katharyn's shoulder and buried my face in her neck, sucking on the softest spot of flesh as I continued to run my fingers through Katharyn's hair.

After rinsing off the shampoo off of her hair, next came the conditioner. I applied it to Katharyn's drenched golden brown locks, this time taking the time to give her a little massage around the shoulders, upper back, and neck not too different of that from the one I gave her for her 21st birthday last year. Katharyn arched her back in such a tantalizing way when I squeezed one of her butt cheeks playfully.

"John…" moaned Katharyn. I felt a sudden twinge in my arousal when she said my name in pleasure, and the fact that she had the sexiest British accent only made the sensation more irritating. Katharyn, just about the biggest turn-on I had ever seen in my life with her wet hair plastered to her skin and her face dripping wet from the water, turned around to face me, a sponge in her hand, and began to scrub my body for me. She first started off gently, making sure every inch of my skin was covered in soap before starting the torturous tease that I had never expected from sweet, adorable Katharyn. As soon as the soft texture of the sponge hit my chest, my abs clinched up tightly and my breathing rate augmented instantly. Katharyn's fingers tracing out heart shapes on my six-pack later followed the contact of the sponge against my skin. I gripped the handlebar nearby; I was so hard; I think I was about to explode with orgasm.

Katharyn knelt down, scrubbing further down my body. I saw her smirk mischievously when she reached my navel. She glanced up at me, her eyes twinkling dark blue, grinning a cat-like smile. "Were you expecting something, Mr. Hennigan?" she teased me, fingering my length. I shivered and she smirked at me seductively. She let out an adorable giggle that just made me want her more.

"Nice try, lover boy," she purred enticingly, scrubbing my lower abdomen and my navel, "unfortunately for the two of us, you can't always get what you want." Much to my surprise, Katharyn ducked down and laid the lightest and the softest kiss on the very tip of my length. I flinched and groaned loudly, trying hard not to release my breaking point just yet. The animal inside of me, however, had been released from its cage, and before I realized it, I grabbed Katharyn gently by the face and pulled her up, gazing into her aroused pupils lustfully.

"Miss Lincoln, you have been a _very _bad girl," I said huskily, smirking at her, grabbing her underneath her thighs and pulling her up. With instinct, she wrapped her legs around me and straddled me. Katharyn cupped my face in her small hands and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I pushed her against the cold tile of the bathroom wall and rubbed my body against hers. Katharyn wrapped her arms around my neck and did not hesitate in kissing me back just as passionately, immediately allowing me entrance. Our tongues were tangled with each other, fighting for dominance, as the kiss got even hotter and hotter.

"What's…my…punishment?" said Katharyn in between kisses.

"I can't…tell you…just…yet…" I replied in between kissing her, "…but…I guarantee…that you…will most certainly…enjoy…your punishment…"

Katharyn broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against mine, nuzzling her nose against mine. I got lost in her gleaming crystal blue eyes that seemed to glow magically and was staring into my own brown ones.

"When can we start the punishment?" she asked me cutely.

"I can start anytime you like, my love," I answered, leaving a light peck on her lips and gazing at her intently. I could keep her in this position forever; naked, straddling me with her mile long legs wrapped around my waist, in the shower with the water running down both of our bodies, and her amazing, entrancing eyes illuminating gorgeously. Katharyn was so beautiful, so sexy, so perfect; I could spend the rest of my life with her like this. I could not imagine life without this goddess sent down from the heavens.

"Can we start now?" asked Katharyn, using the sweetest tone of voice she could make.

"Great idea, love," I purred, slowly pushing my hot, hard length into her. Not too long after, the steam-filled bathroom was filled with Katharyn's tempting groans and my low grunting, as the two of us were speeding towards the very precipice of our breaking points…

(I shall leave your wild imaginations to wander for now, as I would like to move onto the next part of this chapter XD)

* * *

April 1st, 2011: Wrestlemania Axxes

Katharyn's POV

I was still feeling giddy from last night's 'sexy time' with John, but that didn't stop me from showing up normally at Wrestlemania Axxes, as I was scheduled today to interact with the fans and answer any questions they wanted to ask me. This was going to be my third year at Wrestlemania, even though I only just debuted back in 2008. Some of the questions the fans asked were alright, some were rather stupid in my opinion, some were indirectly related to my real life relationship with John (our onscreen relationship was actually loosely based on it; John admitted that it was he who requested for the storyline; how romantic!), and some of them were a little weird.

For example, there was once last year which WWE Superstar I thought had the best body. Weird, I know. It was funny because I answered, "John Morrison; that man is so ripped it shouldn't even be legal", and John only found that out yesterday that I was the Diva who said that about him at last year's Wrestlemania Axxes (and I was congratulated with a very hot kiss that soon led to what happened last night). Luckily, Cody, whom I dated at that time, forgave me for that, since I was acting as my onscreen character back then (it was my first Wrestlemania Axxes back then and I didn't know we could break out of character too), and the two of us didn't have a storyline together since he was busy with Legacy.

Little did he realize, though, I really did think Morrison has the best body out of all the Superstars in the WWE, and coincidentally, he and my character, Katona, are now a couple onscreen and in real life (I don't believe the fans know that we're together in real life as well, since neither John nor I like to discuss our personal life with the fans).

I liked Wrestlemania Axxes because I could interact with the fans as Katona, and at the same time, I could still be Katharyn. I didn't have to stick with my character's personality; I could be myself and still be known to the fans as Katona.

By the time I arrived at the arena in Atlanta, Georgia, I could already see crowds of people gathering at the front of the building, several of them holding individual signs and various WWE merchandise, waiting for their favorite superstars to sign autographs for them. When I stepped into the arena where all the fans were sitting in the stands, I was suddenly greeted with the full blast of a thunderous standing ovation for me. I didn't remember the applause for me being this loud in the past two Wrestlemania Axxes events.

I was amazed at the reaction I continued to receive when I addressed and waved to the fans. Everyone was on their feet, people were raising signs with various slogans written on them and various pictures and drawings of me on them. I could help but laugh when I saw a huge sign in the back that read, "KATONA, WILL YOU MARRY ME? FROM THE REAL MAN OF YOUR DREAMS."

I waited till the audience's loud cheers and applause had died down and raised the mike to my mouth, but before I could speak, I heard the fans chanting my name and even some of them wolf-whistling and catcalling at me very loudly. I blushed and giggled, and for some odd reason, the crowd's reaction got louder once again.

"How's everyone here doing today?" I greeted. I nearly dropped the mike in shock when the crowd screamed back at me again.

"Wow, you guys seem very awake today!" I laughed. I ended up sleeping in and nearly showed up late this morning at the arena, as a result from being tired from last night.

"Are you all excited for Wrestlemania this Sunday?" I asked them, getting the crowd pumped up for the huge event coming in two days.

"Me too, because this Sunday at Wrestlemania, I'm going to battle not one opponent, but two opponents, in a Triple Threat Tables match against my archenemy Michelle McCool, and Melina from RAW, and I will guarantee you fans a win against the two of the top Divas in this company!"

The crowd responded by chanting, "Katona! For the win! Katona! For the win!" repeatedly.

"Thank you so much, guys! Now let's move on to your Q&A session with your WWE Women's Champion, Katona! You can ask me any questions you'd like, guys! Just raise your hand or sign if you have one and I'll try and come over to you so I can answer your question, just for you!"

With the blink of an eye, immediately every single person in the arena either had their signs or posters raised or were waving their hands wildly screaming for my attention. I decided to start off with a little boy in the front wearing a green, red and white Rey Mysterio mask.

"Hi there, sweetie, what's your name?" I asked the boy.

"Kevin," replied the little boy. Awww, he even sounded really cute.

"Kevin, what would you like to ask Katona?"

"Will you go to the movies with me?" Awwww, how cute! I would have loved to go with him if I wasn't so busy.

"Awww, you're so sweet!" I exclaimed, and the crowd went "AWWWWW!" as well. "Kevin, I would love to go to the movies with you, but I'm so busy, I'm sorry!" I said, feeling a little guilty for disappointing an adorable little kid like Kevin. Kevin pouted and I smiled, giving him a warm hug. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and began jumping up and down excitedly, cheering to his mom, "Mommy! Katona gave me a hug! Katona gave me a hug!"

"Ma'am, your child is so sweet," I giggled to his mother, who smiled back at me and thanked me for making her child's day.

I next walked up to a seven-year-old blonde girl on the other side wearing a pink shirt. She introduced herself as Hailey.

"Katona, I want to be pretty like you," said Hailey.

"Thank you, Hailey!" I replied, beaming at her, "what would like to ask me?"

"There's a girl at my school who makes fun of me because she calls me fat," replies Hailey, "what should I do?"

"Everyone is pretty or handsome in their own way. Don't put yourself down because someone calls you fat. Whatever that girl said about you isn't true, because honestly, Hailey, I think you are beautiful the way you are."

Hailey brightened up and gave me a big hug, saying to me, "Thank you, Katona! You're my role model!"

Then came several questions thrown at me from several fans. I took the time to answer them as honestly as I could. (The dialogs in italics represent the questions asked by the fans)

"_Katona, what was your favorite match that you wrestled in your entire career?"_

"I would have to say when I wrestled Beth Phoenix in that match for my first Women's Championship title. It was such an amazing match because everyone was really into it and Beth and I really worked well together. She and I enjoy working matches together because we both get along really well outside of the ring as well."

"_Which Diva can't you stand the most?"_

"Well honestly, when I was on RAW, Maryse was being mean to me and didn't have very nice things to say about me. Kelly isn't too friendly with me either, and neither are the Bellas. Melina used to be my friend, but now she hates me for whatever reason I don't understand at all."

"_Is Jack Swagger really that mean of a guy in real life? Did he mistreat you off camera as well?"_

"Actually, no. Jack is very kind and friendly outside of the ring. I talk to him sometimes before shows."

"_When did you get interested in wrestling, and who were your favorite wrestlers?"_

"I've been interested in wrestling ever since I was a little girl. My older brother, Kyle, who's two years older than me, always stayed up late to watch WWF, and I, being the curious little sister, always joined him, and he got me interested as well. Our all time favorite wrestler was 'The British Bulldog' Davey Boy Smith because he represented our country of Britain. I also liked Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart, and Randy Savage."

"_You've performed several moves that none of the other Divas today can do. Could you tell us about your wrestling style and your move set?"_

"My wrestling style is very different and very unorthodox. It's mostly high flying, but with aspects of martial arts and technical styles as well. My early style was mainly martial arts based, but eventually I began to experiment with more highflying maneuvers while still maintaining a bit of mat wrestling as well. I tend to favor a lot of headscissors takedowns and various suplexes, my favorite being the capture suplex. I also like to add a bit of power into my arsenal as well, as you have seen me perform spinebusters as one of my regular signature moves."

"_What about your finishers? And why did you name your main finisher 'Krakatona'?"_

"My three main finishers are a Sliced Bread #2, a Superkick, and an elevated Boston crab for submission. I named the Sliced Bread finisher the _Krakatona_ because there's a volcano in the Philippines called the Krakatoa, and when I was talking to one of my friends about it, he mispronounced it by accident as 'Krakatona', and that name just got stuck in my head. My Superkick, the _Right in the Kisser_, was adopted from the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels himself. He said he always wanted to see a Diva perform _Sweet Chin Music_, and he taught me how to do it back when I was training in FCW. And I just chose the elevated Boston crab as my submission because I needed a submission finisher to add into my move set."

"_What's it like working with several of the top Superstars of the WWE?"_

"Overall, most of the guys here are very nice to me. Hunter and Shawn were like my fathers when I hung out with DX, and Randy Orton, despite being a cunning, merciless viper, is actually a very sweet guy. He always took care of me and watched out for me when I was on RAW. On Smackdown, Christian, R-Truth, Matt Hardy, Edge, and Rey Mysterio are some of the guys whom I get along very well with. As for the Divas, on RAW, I was very close with Mickie James and Katie Lea. I still keep in touch with them, but I also hang out with the Smackdown Divas regularly, with Natalya as my best and closest friend amongst them."

"_What do you think about the attention you receive from men? Not just the ones you work with, but also the several male fans that practically worship you?"_

Even though I have been stared at by passing men several times in my life, I was still not used to the attention I received. "It still feels rather awkward that several guys turn around and stare at me when I walk in the streets," I replied, "I honestly don't think I'll ever get used to the attention. It's actually scary sometimes. So I guess it's not at all good to be shy and allegedly good-looking at the same time."

I blushed when I heard someone scream from the audience, "You're hot, Katona! That's why I love you!" The rest of the audience burst out laughing.

"_Do you think you are the most beautiful Diva in the WWE?"_

"Of course not!" I laughed, "I don't think I'm as good-looking as the media claims I am. Sometimes I do feel that my looks are over exaggerated a bit."

(I'm not going to write out the entire full Q&A session, so the next question takes place about an hour later)

"_What was the happiest day in your life so far?"_

I instantly pictured my handsome boyfriend, John, in my head and smiled. "It's a tough choice between the day I met and the day I fell in love with the man of my dreams."

"_What did you think of John Morrison when you two first met?"_

"I thought he was the sweetest, the kindest, and the most handsome man I had ever met in my life." The crowd's reaction was wild upon this, and I was pretty sure I was blushing. Suddenly, almost everyone wanted to ask questions about John and I.

"_When did you find yourself falling in love with John?"_

"With every single day I saw him, and with every single minute I saw him." That was my reply. Everyone in the arena went, "AWWWWW!"

"_What do you love most about John?"_

"He is so sweet and charming, and always treats me with love, care, and affection. He even treats me like a queen and does sweet and romantic things for me. But what I love about him the most is that he will always wrap me in his arms and comfort me whenever I needed solace. He always knows how to make me feel better, and he always makes me happy. I love him more than anything in the world because he is the most amazing man I have every met in my life."

Just then, I noticed the audience's attention had darted towards the stage. I heard loud whistles and cheers, and even some people started chanting, "MORRISON! MORRISON! MORRISON!"

I turned my head towards where everyone was looking and gasped in surprise. There was my boyfriend, John, dressed in his civilian clothes, walking towards the ring, smiling that dazzling, billion-dollar smile at me, his gorgeous brown eyes twinkling with care and affection. I couldn't help but smile back and batter my eyelashes at him, because he looked so handsome with the spotlights on him, illuminating his flashing pearly whites.

"Hey there, beautiful," greeted John, taking me into his arms after entering the ring through the ropes and kissing the top of my forehead.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" squealed the entire crowd watching us. I was so entranced by my boyfriend's presence that I only just realized I was being watched by thousands of fans.

"Aren't you supposed to be outside hanging out with the other fans in there?" I questioned him curiously, but I still couldn't peel off the stupid grin on my face.

John buried his face in my neck and nuzzled it, causing me to let out a dorky giggle. "I wanted to see you, love," he whispers in a sexy, husky tone. He pulls back and gazes into my eyes with love and passion. He placed his hand over mine and brought the microphone up, at the same time wrapping his other arm around my waist.

"And I happened to hear some good things you said about me earlier," he purred, lowering the microphone and pulling me in for a sweet and tender kiss.

Before floating up into the clouds, I heard the audience going crazy and whistling and cheering for John and I. I cupped John's cheeks and kissed him back with the same gentle pressure. Every time I kissed him, I was reminded of how much I love John and how much he loves me back. Whichever way he kissed me, my mind drifted off to Cloud Nine. He made me feel so ecstatic.

John and I slowly parted from our kiss. I lowered my hands from his face and John removed his arm around my waist. He began caressing my cheek, not taking his eyes off of mine. He brought the microphone back up to his mouth and said in the sexiest and the most loving tone of voice…

"I love you, Katona."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" sighed the crowd happily, applauding for us. (YAY FOR JOHN AND KATHARYN!)

"I love you too, John," I replied back, pecking him on the cheek.

John turned his head to the audience and said cheekily, "Does anyone have anymore questions for my beautiful girlfriend?"


	52. And the Winner Is

**Chapter 52: And the Winner Is…**

* * *

***Author's Note: YAY! SLAMMY AWARDS TIME! Haha, not exactly, they usually take place in December, but in my story, things are different. They take place on the same night of the Hall of Fame Ceremony, since I forgot to write a chapter on the Slammy Awards. I can't believe I've actually written this many chapters; I honestly don't know how long this story will last, but I can tell you that I definitely don't want it to end anytime soon. I know that there are people who really don't like reading stories that have over 50 chapters in them, but unfortunately this is one of them and I don't want to bore my readers to death with an endless overdose of John and Katharyn's romance…XD Please note that I honestly don't know the exact dates of the events leading up to Wrestlemania and this is all just me assuming that Fan Axxes and stuff like that just happen on the dates that I make up on Wrestlemania week.**

**Also, I am SO SORRY for the delayed update. Fanfiction was being SUPER stubborn to me for weeks and wouldn't let me do anything except give me this stupid error message whenever I try to edit any of my stories…***

_Thank you to GoldenGirl1920, violentkisses20, and Emzy2k11 for your reviews!_

_

* * *

_

April 2nd, 2011: Traveling in Style, Seriously

Katharyn's POV

Tonight was Slammy Awards/Hall of Fame night at the Philips Arena. I still wondered why they decided to combine the Hall of Fame Ceremony and the Slammy Awards into one event, but I guess it was a very tight schedule last year when it was usually supposed to take place in December.

Since this event was going to be a formal event, all the attendees, Superstars, Divas, Hall of Fame Inductees, and whoever else was going to attend the ceremony, had to get dressed up in suits or evening gowns. Remember back in New Hampshire where Tiffany and I visited that dress shop and John bought that blue dress I tried on at the store? That was what I would wear tonight. John hadn't seen the full dress yet, since he wasn't in the shop at the time I tried it on, but I hope he likes it. It was a very classy and elegant dress, but it also had a plunging neckline that showed off some skin. Although I felt shy about the amount of cleavage it was showing, I liked the dress because I wanted to wear it for John.

The other Divas and I had planned to meet up in Nattie and Beth's room so we could help each other get ready for the event, I told John, when he asked me where I was going with the dress in my hands.

"I can't wait to see you wearing that dress, love," said John, kissing me sweetly before letting me join Gail by the front door, who had come over to fetch me, "I want you to surprise me."

I couldn't wait to surprise him either.

When I arrived at the meeting place, I found all the Divas waiting for me excitedly, and immediately they pounced on me. Tiffany did my make-up for me while Layla and Beth fixed my hair, styling it in soft curls and pinning it up in an elegant ponytail updo, leaving a few strands on the side. Once Layla was done with my hair and Tiffany with my make up, I went into the bathroom to change into the special invisible push-up bra Nattie persuaded me to wear underneath it yesterday ("It'll leave little to the imagination, girlie, just like how your lover boy likes it," she said when I initially refused to wear it), and then Nattie, already dressed up and looking very pretty in a soft pink cocktail dress, came in to help me slip on the dress carefully without messing up my hair or make up. She also helped me slip on my sliver heels.

Just when I put on my matching jewelry, a silver cuff and a pair of simple but elegant chandelier earrings, I heard something knocking on the front door of the room and then several male voices following thereafter. My heart skipped a beat when I could make out John's voice amongst them. I couldn't wait to see him.

Nattie poked her head through the door and said to John, "She'll be there in about a minute."

She then turned back to me, grinning cheekily at me, "Girlie, your lover boy is here, and he's dying to see you. I'll send everyone else out of the room so you can show him your surprise for him."

Nattie told me to stay in the bathroom while she sent everyone out to the lobby to wait for the limousines that would send us to the arena. "Be right back, girlie. Just hang in there." She quickly left the bathroom to send everyone else out, and then I heard her tell John, "She's all yours, lover boy."

"Girlie, get out there and knock your lover boy dead," giggled Nattie, "I'll see you at the arena. Teddy's arranged a limo just for the two of you."

"Really?" I gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, girlie, really. Now go show your lover boy who's the hottest girl in the universe!" laughed Nattie, and left to join the others in the lobby.

Once the door closed, I looked over myself in the mirror and blushed embarrassingly when I realized I was showing quite a bit of cleavage, and the invisible push-up bra underneath only made it more obvious. Other than that, though, I had to admit that I didn't look that bad. Tiff and Layla had both done a very nice job with my make up and hair respectively.

I slowly approached the closed bathroom door, my heart beating at a cheetah's pace, opening it slowly and instantly melted when I saw John standing in the middle of the room, looking so handsome in a white jacket over his dark grey dress shirt and black pants. His usually letdown hair was tied back in a ponytail. I saw him glance up at me and a dazzling smile spread across his face. My heart leapt excitedly, and I couldn't help but smile back. I opened the door all the way, revealing my surprise for him…

* * *

John's POV

The guys and I had just finished ready when Jason received a call from his fiancée, telling him to bring us along over to Nattie and Beth's room, where the girls were getting ready for the Hall of Fame Ceremony/Slammy Awards night. Katharyn told me she was going to surprise me tonight, so I couldn't wait to see how she looked later. I remember buying that blue dress for her from that shop back in New Hampshire, and I clearly recalled Katharyn showing me just a _bit_ of it, and telling me that I'd see the entire thing on her on Slammy Awards night. Well tonight, not only was I going to see the full dress I'd bought for her, but I was going to see my beautiful Katharyn wearing it. I couldn't wait to be surprised.

When the guys and I arrived, the Divas were all dressed up and glammed up for the formal event later tonight, wearing formal evening gowns or cocktail dresses, their hair and make up done in a fancy style. However, I noticed not one, but two of the girls were missing – Katharyn and her best friend Nattie.

"You look beautiful, my dear," I heard Jason compliment his fiancée, Tiffany.

"Hey Beth, have you seen Katharyn?" I asked one of Katharyn's friends, Beth Phoenix, who did not look like the usual Glamazon without her ring attire, but rather in a black and white evening gown.

"Your sweetheart's in the bathroom, John," replied Beth, "Nattie's helping her get into her dress. You'll love it; that dress is the most gorgeous gown I saw when Katharyn showed it to us earlier."

"I'll definitely love her in it," I agreed. I was getting anxious to see Katharyn in that dress.

I noticed the bathroom door opening and out came Nattie, also dressed up, but in a soft pink cocktail dress. I managed to spot a bit of blue fabric trailing behind her.

"Hey Nattie, is my love dressed up yet?" I asked her. I shifted slightly to try and catch a glimpse of Katharyn, but I only managed to see her from the back. Already, I was dying to see her, and now I wanted her so badly.

"She'll be there in about a minute," replied Nattie. She turned behind her to say something to Katharyn and then stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey guys! Why don't you all head down first to the arena?" Nattie called for everyone else's attention, "except you, John," she said quickly to me, as I was about to follow everybody else out the door, "your girlfriend's got something special to show you once she's ready."

"What about Johnny boy and his girl?" asked Matt, who looked confused.

"They'll catch up with us later," insisted Nattie, pushing him out the door, "just wait right there while I go get Kathie. She's all yours, lover boy." She said to me again, poking her head in through the slightly ajar bathroom door and I heard her say to Katharyn, "Girlie, get out there and knock your lover boy dead."

I grinned to myself. No matter what she wore (or didn't wear, according to my dirty mind), Katharyn is always the most beautiful woman in the world. Even with no make up and baggy clothes, she was still as stunning as when she glams up and wears a pretty dress.

I kept my eyes fixed on the bathroom door, knowing my love was behind it. I saw it open slightly and Katharyn's head poked out from behind it. I hadn't seen her entire figure yet, but already I thought she looked absolutely beautiful, with her hair done up very elegantly and her stunning make up that made her gorgeous blue eyes stand out and her rosy pink lips utterly kissable. She smiled back at me, her rosy red cheeks glowing with happiness.

Slowly, so painfully slowly, Katharyn opened the door all the way, revealing what was perhaps the sexiest thing I had ever seen her wear – a royal blue evening gown with a plunging neckline that showed off her delicious, tempting cleavage, and a long slit on the skirt that went all the way up to her thigh, also showing off some leg. Silver strappy heels and matching jewelry complimented the look, in addition to enhancing the twinkle in her green, almond shaped eyes.

I couldn't stop staring at her with my jaw dropped to the ground. I saw her blush beautifully when she realized my eyes were fixed on her breasts; this only made her facial features lovelier than ever. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked slowly towards Katharyn, who still stood by the doorway leading to the bathroom. Gradually, she took a few steps towards me, shyly darting her eyes between the floor and me.

Gently, I took her hand, my palm meeting hers, and knelt down before the stunning beauty, stroking my cheek against the back of her hand before placing a soft kiss on the skin that emitted the scent of roses.

I looked up at her and saw an amazing sight unfold before me; Katharyn's eyes had changed to that gorgeous light Swarovski crystal blue, her pearly whites flashing at me as she smiled the biggest and the most loving smile at me. "You are beautiful, love," I complimented her, bringing her hand up my face so I could kiss the back of it again, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Is it too much?" asked Katharyn in that irresistible British accent of hers that just made me want her more, as I stood up. She was still blushing.

"No," I replied softly, my eyes traveling down to her exposed cleavage and back up to meet her eyes, "it's perfect." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in till our bodies touched.

Katharyn ducked her head down shyly, burying her face in my chest. I chuckled and kissed the top of my forehead. "Can we go, please?" asked Katharyn in a nervous yet adorable voice.

"Whatever you wish, my beautiful angel," I replied, taking her hand and leading her down to the lobby.

"Oh, stop being so nice," begged Katharyn, clutching onto her silver purse tightly as we made our way downstairs. She hung close to my arm as people we passed turned around and stared at her. My love looked so beautiful tonight, she turned everyone's heads, regardless of age or gender.

"But I want to compliment you, love," I insisted, "I can't stop telling you how beautiful you look tonight."

Katharyn gasped in surprise when she saw the sleek, black limousine parked right in front of the lobby, the driver immediately hopping out of the car to open the door for us.

"Mr. Hennigan, Miss Lincoln," the driver addressed to us, indicating this to be our ride to the arena.

"Are you sure no one else is coming with us?" asked Katharyn curiously, still fascinated by the limo.

"It's just for the two of you, Miss Lincoln," insisted the driver, "hop in so I can drive you two to the arena."

I helped Katharyn step into the limo and I followed behind her, settling on the comfortable leather couch next to Katharyn. The doors shut and soon we were off.

"Help yourselves to drinks in the bank," said the driver up front.

"Thanks," I replied back. I rolled up the privacy screen so I could have a little fun with Katharyn in the back. No, I'm not going to have my way with Katharyn in the back of the limousine, as much as I was extremely tempted to.

"I'm really excited about tonight, John," said Katharyn, "I still wonder why they decided to combine the Hall of Fame and Slammy Awards ceremonies together into one event, though."

"Who knows, love?" I replied, shrugging, "I guess they didn't have time for it last December."

"Possibly," agreed Katharyn, "I'm really happy for Shawn. He's finally going to get inducted into the Hall of Fame this year."

"Me too, he was one of my favorite wrestlers when I grew up watching wrestling," I said.

"He was also my mentor back in FCW when I was still training," said Katharyn, "my superkick finisher was actually adopted from his _Sweet Chin Music_."

"I knew there was something familiar about that _Right in the Kisser_," I laughed.

"Um…John?" asked Katharyn. I noticed her cheeks were starting to blush pink again. "This is kind of a stupid question, but…what do you think of…this…dress?" she asked me, stuttering slightly. I couldn't help but find it cute when she spoke so nervously.

"I love it, baby," I purred, picking her up and placing her on my lap. I began massaging her thigh, rubbing up and down her leg that was exposed by the long slit of her dress, and buried my face on the side of her neck.

"But I'm going to make sure it comes off of you as soon as we get back later," I whispered seductively in her ear. I began sucking on the column of her bare neck and Katharyn let out an adorable giggle that just turned me on even more. I kept my hand on her leg, still caressing the smooth skin up and down, kissing her neck, collarbone and ear, getting myself lost in the aroma of roses from her hair. Katharyn placed her hands behind my neck, rubbing it and prompting me to give her more. I trailed my kisses down her neck, across her collarbone, and down to her exposed cleavage through the plunging neckline of her dress. Not wanting to make any marks just yet, I laid gentle kisses in between her breasts and licked the skin, teasing her. I finally pried my lips off of her cleavage and dipped her slightly, bending over to capture her lips in a searing, passionate kiss.

"I love you, John," Katharyn said in between kisses.

"I love you too, Katharyn," I replied back enticingly, sneaking my hands up her exposed cleavage, slipping my hands underneath the fabric that covered her breasts. I cupped her soft, bouncy breasts and squeezed them playfully, causing Katharyn to let out a squeak. I chuckled softly and glided my tongue along her bottom lip.

"You are adorable, love," I whispered against her lips, tangling my tongue with hers and pulling her even closer to me, if that were possible. Katharyn wrapped her legs around my waist, which just turned me on even more. Oh God, the way Katharyn sat in my lap with her legs wrapped around my waist was sending all these naughty messages to my head. All I wanted to do now was to strip her of that sexy dress and make love to her in the backseat of the limo we were riding in…

"Mr. Hennigan, Miss Lincoln, we'll be there shortly," called the driver from the front, (sadly) interrupting our hot little make-out session, "I suggest you two finish up in the back and get ready to alight soon."

Katharyn reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and buried her face in my chest again, embarrassed at what the driver thought we were doing in the back. I laughed softly and tilted her chin up for a few more quick yet tender kisses.

"Don't worry, love, we can finish up later," I assured her, pecking her on the lips for the last time before the limo arrived at the front of the arena.

* * *

April 2nd, 2011: The Slammies…

_Welcome to the Slammy Awards, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Jerry 'The King' Lawler here with special guest commentator Jim Ross and we are your emcees for the 2010 Slammy Awards! Due to time constraints last December, last year's Slammy Awards was moved to the day before Wrestlemania 27 and will take place before the prestigious 2011 Hall of Fame Ceremony! It's a busy night and a double celebration of Slammy Award winners and new inductees into the WWE Hall of Fame! _

_Now, in a recap of the awards that were already presented, the Tag Team of the Year Award went to The Hart Dynasty, the Breakout Star of the Year went to Christian, Match of the Year went to The Undertaker versus Shawn Michaels at Wrestlemania XXVI, and the Extreme Moment of the Year was awarded to John Morrison performing his finisher Starship Pain from a ladder onto Jack Swagger lying on the announcer's table. It is now time to present the next award of the night, which will be the Diva of the Year Award. _

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to present the 'Diva of the Year' Award!" announced Justin Roberts from the ring, "please welcome the presenter of this award, John Cena!"

Cena's entrance music blasted through the speakers and this instantly received mixed reactions—most of the crowd had erupted in cheers, though several boos were still quite audible amongst the hysterical screaming from kids decked out in Cenation gear. John Cena saluted the crowd, wearing his signature purple 'Cenation' gear, holding an envelope in his hand.

Cena paused and listened to the crowd's continuous reaction towards him. He could hear half of the arena chanting, "LET'S GO CENA!" and the other half screaming back, "CENA SUCKS!"

"Hey guys," greeted Cena to the audience, "I have to say that it is an honor to be presenting this award, the Slammy Award for the Diva of the Year. I gotta say I hit the jackpot this time, huh?"

Several people, particularly the men, began cheering and catcalling. "BRING OUT THE DIVAS!" yelled a few members of the audience.

"Well, if you guys say so," laughed Cena, "ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your lovely Divas!"

Now the crowd had erupted in cheers, especially the male audience, who had all burst into wolf-whistles and catcalls, as the Divas, all dressed up and looking pretty in a variety evening gowns and cocktail dresses in different colors and styles, one by one, emerged from the stage and walked towards the ring. The face Divas, who came out first, waved to the audience with cheerful smiles on their faces and some of them even took time to hi-five fans by ringside, while the heels snobbishly strutted towards the ring and ignored the fans by ringside.

"Ladies and gents, here are your lovely Divas!" announced Cena.

The faces and the heels separated into groups, with the face Divas standing in the ring and the heels outside. Both sides eyed each other, as though daring one member to try and attack them. Cena, however, interrupted the tension between the two sides.

"Ladies, ladies, eyes over here!" called Cena, waving to the Divas ready to kill each other, specifically Melina and a recently-turned-face Katie Lea, who had been in a bitter feud in the recent weeks over the Divas Championship. Peacemakers Katona and Natalya of the faces and Kelly Kelly of the heels led the two Divas away from each other before they could brawl in the ring.

"Alright ladies, you are all looking very beautiful tonight," said Cena. He darted his gaze towards Katona, who wore a very sexy royal blue evening gown with a plunging neckline and a long slit up one side, showing off her toned leg. "_Katona_," he added in a rather flirtatious tone, signaling down to her cleavage and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Katona's cheeks flushed a brilliant pink as the entire male audience cheered and whistled at her. Natalya, who was standing next to her, chuckled and gave her a hug to make her feel better. But no one could blame the Women's Champion for being so beautiful, particularly tonight with that sultry dress she wore and the way her hair was styled so elegantly. To every single person in attendance, Katona was easily the most glammed-up belle of the ball. It was difficult, even for Cena, to avert his gaze from her attractive features and curvy, hourglass figure. A few of the heel Divas were glaring daggers at the lovely British beauty, especially Melina, who appeared to be seething with anger and jealousy at the attention Katona was receiving from all the men in the arena.

"Ladies, just like last year, all of you have been nominated for this award," said Cena, "the winner of this year's award, just like last year, was decided through online voting at the official website. Whoever won the Diva of the Year Award of 2010 won the most votes from all the fans that submitted their votes. Now let me ask the fans, who did you all vote for this year?"

The audience chanted back, all with different answers. Perhaps the most audible and main responses were of, "BETH PHOENIX!", "KATONA!", "MICKIE JAMES!", and "MARYSE!"

"Now I will announce the winner of the 2010 Diva of the Year Slammy Award…"

All the Divas in the ring were waiting apprehensively for Cena to unfold the card that stated the winner of the Slammy Award. Each Diva was anticipating to at least getting a chance of winning the Slammy Award for Diva of the Year.

Cena slowly unfolded the card that revealed the winner of the award and raised his eyebrows in surprise, his mouth forming an 'ohhhh'.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your 2010 Diva of the Year…"

"…KATONA!"

Katona let out a gasp in surprise as the entire arena erupted in cheers. No doubt the British beauty was the 2010 Diva of the Year—she was intensely popular, stunningly good-looking, extraordinarily talented, and universally adored for her sweet and charming personality. She captured the hearts of everyone who watched her, WWE fan or not. She'd been through so much this year; a love triangle storyline involving two of Smackdown's top superstars, as well as a championship feud with the biggest heel Diva on the same brand at the same time. Not only had she prevailed victorious as the new Women's Champion, but she also found true love in the form of currently reigning World Heavyweight Champion, John Morrison.

To sum it up in a few words, Katona's year could be described in one word as…phenomenal.

"You deserve it, girlie!" squealed Natalya, who gave her a big bear hug before letting her best friend go and receive the award from Cena. The face Divas were all clapping for Katona happily, knowing the lovely Diva deserved the award more than any of the others. Along the way towards the stage, Katona hi-fived and hugged screaming fans by ringside, thanking them for voting for her; this took her quite a while, actually.

Katona stepped up onto the stage and Cena handed her the award and let her have the spotlight, but not before kissing her hand and congratulating her.

"I-I-I can't believe it!" stammered Katona, dumbfounded at what had just happened, "Are you guys all serious?"

Katona was answered back with a huge cheer from the crowd, along with wolf-whistles and catcalls from the male audience that continued even throughout her short acceptance speech.

"Thank you all so much; you guys are all absolutely amazing!" exclaimed Katona, still looking at her prize in disbelief, "I want to thank everyone who's supported me throughout my entire career! All the other Divas are just as worthy of winning a Slammy and I would like all of you to give them your support as well! We will most definitely promise to bring you another excellent year in the WWE! Once again, thank you, WWE Universe! I'm so thankful for all your support!"

The other Divas applauded for the Diva of the Year and one by one, left to head backstage. Natalya and Beth hugged Katona along the way to congratulate her. Just as Katona was about to exit, however, the duo of Caylen Croft and Trent Barreta, collectively known as The Dudebusters and both dressed in matching suits, emerged from the stage, blocking the way to backstage, folding their arms across their chests in the same manner and winking at the lovely Diva. Cena, who was on the other side of the stage, quickly rushed over to try and help Katona move The Dudebusters out of the way, but Caylen Croft raised a mike to his mouth and began to speak, "Hold on there, Cena, we're not going to interrupt your show or anything. We're just going out here to present the next award, and we need this gorgeous young lady out here for a special purpose."

"Katona, sweetheart, just make your way back to the stage and join us please," added Trent Barreta, who held a rose in his hand, ushering Katona back to the stage. The British beauty looked very confused; in her head she was wondering what on earth was going on.

"WWE Universe, the reason why we have decided to bring your 2010 Diva of the Year back to the stage is because we would like her to join us in presenting a very special award for this year's Slammy's," began Trent. Katona looked rather awkward standing in between Caylen and Trent.

"This Slammy is going to be for _Couple of the Year_," continued Caylen, smiling at Katona. Immediately the audience began chanting, "MORRISON! MORRISON! MORRISON!" while Katona's rosy cheeks blushed beautifully.

"By the way, Katona, you look very, very sexy," complimented Trent, wiggling his eyebrows at the beautiful Diva. Her cheeks reddened further as the crowd once again erupted in whistles and catcalls. Both Caylen and Trent were eyeing her body up and down. Suddenly, John Cena came up behind them and smacked them in the back of their heads, surprising the Dudebusters. The audience burst out laughing at Cena's (not exactly) hilarious prank.

"Okay guys, we all know Katona looks smoking hot tonight, but can you two dorks please present the award first and then drool over her?" snapped Cena irritably.

The Dudebusters snapped out of their trance and went back to presenting the award, announcing the nominees for the Couple of the Year Slammy Award. "The nominees of the Slammy for the Couple of the Year are…"

"…John Cena and Mickie James…"

"…Jack Swagger and Katona…"

"…Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero…"

"…Finlay and Hornswoggle…"

"…and John Morrison and Katona!"

"And the winner of the 2010 Couple of the Year Slammy Award is…"

Katona's eyes widened in shock as Caylen and Trent collaboratively announced the winner of the Slammy. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind and she jumps in surprise, as her boyfriend and the current reigning World Heavyweight Champion, John Morrison, appears from the stage and kisses her on the cheek. Trent hands Katona her second Slammy Award of the night and gives her the rose as well.

However, Morrison was not going to let one of the Dudebusters charm the panties off of his girlfriend. As soon as Katona takes the gold statuette, Morrison swoops the lovely Diva into his arms and plants a sweet yet passionate kiss on her lips. The entire arena burst into standing ovation as the 2010 Couple of the Year lock lips in a passionate embrace, Morrison cradling his irresistibly sultry girlfriend in his arms. Katona wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back like there was no tomorrow. When the golden couple of Smackdown parted from their passionate lip-lock, Morrison put down Katona gently and said into the microphone on the podium, "Thank you WWE Universe for your support towards Katona and I; we wouldn't have made it here to where we are without you guys backing us up along the way. Katona and I had an amazing year together and I'm especially thankful that you guys' votes earned Katona her second Slammy Award of the night. This year was an amazing journey for the love of my life and I, and we are so thankful for all the support from the fans. Thank you once again, WWE Universe!"

* * *

April 2nd, 2011: Hall of Fame After-Party

Katharyn's POV

"Girlie, I can't believe you actually won two Slammies in one night!" squealed Nattie excitedly, when the Slammies and the Hall of Fame Ceremony and all the Superstars, Hall of Famers, and Legends in attendance went to one of the grand rooms to celebrate the after-party. While John went to go chat with the other Superstars, I decided to catch up on Nattie and the RAW Divas. I also remembered to congratulate Shawn on his induction into this year's Hall of Fame, since he had acted as a father figure towards me when I first debuted on RAW.

"I'm pretty sure that Couple of the Year Award was secretly arranged behind my back, though," I replied, "they didn't present that award at last year's Slammies."

"Of course not, Kathie, I bet all those fans voted for you and John as the cutest couple of the year," said Mickie.

"By the way, Katharyn, I absolutely love your dress," gushed Eve, "I swear you had almost every single male in attendance going gaga over you. Where did you get it? It looks so gorgeous on you. It's so amazing and classy compared to the boring old one I'm wearing right now."

"John bought it for me when we were in New Hampshire at this dress shop that sold a variety of dresses for different occasions," I replied, "Tiffany and I were there because she wanted to look for an ideal wedding dress and John and Jason happened to spot us in that shop while they were hanging out together. But John didn't actually see me wearing that dress until tonight."

"No wonder he's still checking you out from over there," giggled Katie Lea, pointing over to where John was chatting with Randy, Shawn, Jack, and Evan, but he was glancing back between the guys and I every other second. When I waved at him, John winked at me, and the guys all waved back at me too.

"I bet he's bragging to the guys how sexy his hot girlfriend's body looks in that dress," joked Mickie.

"Oh shut up, Mickie," I protested.

"Well it's true, Kathie, you by far were the best dressed out of all of us," said Nattie, "none of us turned heads like you did throughout the entire night. Besides, even if I wore that dress, I wouldn't look half as good as you. You can seriously pull of anything you wear, doesn't matter if it's an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants, because you're a hottie with a body."

"Nattie!" I exclaimed in shock, punching her arm playfully while the other Divas burst out laughing.

"I absolutely loved it when you and John won Couple of the Year," said Eve, "I just knew you guys were perfect for each other! And it was so cute when he came up to you from behind and then swept you into his arms and gave you that hot kiss! You two are no doubt the cutest couple in the history of WWE couples!"

"Why don't we move on from John and I and catch up on you guys?" I suggested. It was true that all the girls wanted to talk about was John and I.

"Kathie!" called Jillian, who ran towards us and attacked me with a big bear hug, "I haven't seen you in so long! You look so amazing tonight! I love your dress! You have to tell me all about you and John! You two are so adorable together! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"We were just gushing over about how perfect John and Kathie are together," laughed Katie, "not even I can look as good with a man so fine like John." She joked.

"He's mine, Katie, go find your own man," I giggled.

"That'll be easy; there's plenty of men in this company, aren't there?" laughed Katie, "all I have to do is find out which ones are single and completely available for a lonely British girl like me."

"You could ask Evan, he hasn't had a date for months," suggested Mickie.

"He's cute, but he's too young for me, dear," chuckled Katie, "maybe I could ask Daniel Bryan; he's quite the suave gentleman in my opinion."

"Oooh, Katie Lea's hot for Daniel Bryan!" teased Nattie.

"Well I do think he is very nice, thank you very much, Miss Neidhart," said Katie.

"RAW's been pretty good, Kathie, I honestly can't _stand_ Mike, you know, as in The Miz, even backstage," said Eve, "all he does is talk about how 'awesome' his hair looks and even brags about how many chicks he can conjure up at the club."

"I bet those chicks that swarm him like honey will fly away once he starts opening his mouth," joked Nattie.

"Hey, I heard that, Natalie Neidhart," shot Mike (The Miz), who happened to walk past behind us and heard us talking about him, "by the way, Katharyn, you are quite the stunner," said Mike, turning to me, eyeing me up and down, "you should come visit RAW sometime."

"Maybe," I replied, secretly making a mental note to avoid Mike the next time RAW and Smackdown have a show together. Mike smirked at me and strutted away.

"Katharyn!" came a familiar French accent that brought back rather unpleasant memories as old as time.

I was surprised to find Maryse, dressed in an elegant silver evening gown, walking up to our group. Eve tried to hide her sour expression, as Maryse was one of the few people she didn't like very much.

"Mademoiselle! _Bonjour_! I 'ave not seen you in so long! _Comment allez-vous_?" exclaimed Maryse, pulling me into a hug. I was completely flabbergasted. Back when I was on RAW, Maryse took pleasure in acting cynical and cruel towards me, insulting me at any chance, but now she was behaving a manner that was completely alien to me.

"Um…hey Maryse," I replied, trying to hide my confoundedness at this unusual situation. Nattie and Mickie were both looking at me strangely, as though silently asking me, "I thought she hates your guts!"

"Katharyn, mademoiselle, you look so gorgeous tonight!" gushed Maryse, "I love your dress! You must tell me the designer so I can buy one like yours! But of course I will not look as good in it as you do now, dear."

"Um, Maryse?" I asked, puzzled, "why are you being so nice to me! I was waiting for you to call me a Barbie doll or something."

Maryse gasped and grasped my hands together, bending down to look me straight in the eyes (yes, she was wearing very high heels), "Katharyn, dear, _je suis d__ésolé_! I'm so sorry for all the times I've insulted you and called you all those mean names!" said Maryse, "I was just jealous because you were so pretty and popular and so talented in the ring. I was jealous because you're so perfect! And then you got drafted to Smackdown and one night I watched you on TV and I saw you and your boyfriend together, and I couldn't help but gush over what a cute couple the two of you are! I realize what a horrible person I've been to you, and you're actually not mean and stuck-up like I thought you were when you first came to RAW! Dearie, can we put an end to all the conflicts between us and be friends please? I'm not pulling any jokes, sweetie, trust me."

I initially doubted Maryse would even do something like this, but she sounded quite sincere in her apology. For the first time, Maryse actually sounded as though she really wanted to put an end to the animosity between us.

"What's with the change of heart, Maryse?" asked Nattie, who also looked very confused, as Maryse had called her _'vous êtes gros'_ (in other words, that meant she called Nattie fat) in the past.

"My New Year's Resolution this year was to be _nicer_, Natalie," replied Maryse bluntly, releasing my hands except for one side, "after all, I am nearly thirty years old; I have to stop acting like a child."

"I'm perfectly alright with it as long as you keep to your promise, Maryse," I said, shaking her hand in agreement.

"_Merci beaucoup, _Katharyn!" cried Maryse happily, "I assure you I will keep to my promise. Speaking of which, mademoiselle, there's some important news I must break to you. You know that ex-boyfriend of yours? Dusty's son?"

"You mean Cody?" I asked curiously, wondering why Maryse was bringing up the topic of my ex.

"Of course, Cody," remarked Maryse, briefly glancing over her shoulder and then back to me, "he hasn't been quite himself lately, jumping from one girl to the next. But he doesn't seem to be cheerful at all whatever girl he has with him. Last time I saw him with Kelly at Starbucks and he wouldn't pay any attention to her at all."

"He's got the looks to get all the girls swarming him, but he doesn't seem interested at all," added Jillian, "he's been quite moody for a while now, Kathie. I think he's probably still trying to get over his break-up with you last year."

"Kathie, Cody's looking at you," whispered Eve.

I turned my head there and saw Cody chatting with Melina, although it looked more like Melina was trying to flirt with Cody. However, instead of looking at Melina, Cody's eyes were locked onto me. My heart jumped slightly when my eyes met his and I quickly glanced away.

"Girlie, do you think Cody still has feelings for you?" asked Nattie, when she too noticed that Cody was staring at me as well.

"I think he still does," said Mickie, "I recall once when I came over to see how he was doing, and he was watching all of your matches on his iPad. He told me to leave him alone when I tried asking him what he was watching."

"I agree with Mickie," replied Katie, "the poor boy must still be nursing his wounds from his breakup with you."

"Are you still mad at him for cheating on you that night, girlie?" asked Nattie.

"Of course not," I replied, "yes, I will admit I was furious at Cody for doing that to me, but I would never stay that mad at someone for a long time. I've completely moved on and it doesn't bother me anymore."

"I think you should tell that to Cody, my dear," suggested Maryse, "speaking of which, Kathie, turn around."

I turned around and nearly jumped in shock. Standing before me, dressed in a button-down dress shirt and black slacks, his scent of cologne faint and subtle, and his pale blue eyes swirling with sadness and heartbreak, was the man whom I'd never thought I'd see face to face again. Standing before me was the man who was my first love until he cheated on me that night almost a year ago.

Standing before me was Cody Rhodes.

"Katharyn?" he asked softly, his voice stuttering nervously, "can we talk? Please?"


	53. The Past Returns

**Chapter 53: The Past Returns**

* * *

***Author's Note: A continuation from the ending of the last chapter, when Cody comes back into the picture and wants to talk to Katharyn, just for old times' sake. The reason why I've decided to bring Cody back temporarily because this story has mainly just been fluff since the infamous Drew McIntyre incident more than ten chapter ago, and so I've thought about giving Cody a 'special guest appearance' just for this chapter (and for two seconds at the last chapter). Don't worry, there won't be any bad blood between John and Cody at the Hall of Fame after-party, although there is something of John's past that has returned as well…you pretty much got it all figured out if you follow WWE***

_Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, story alerted or favorited this story!_

* * *

April 2nd, 2011: Hall of Fame After-Party

Katharyn's POV

"_Kathie, Cody's looking at you," whispered Eve. _

_I turned my head there and saw Cody chatting with Melina, although it looked more like Melina was trying to flirt with Cody. However, instead of looking at Melina, Cody's eyes were locked onto me. My heart jumped slightly when my eyes met his and I quickly glanced away._

"_Girlie, do you think Cody still has feelings for you?" asked Nattie, when she too noticed that Cody was staring at me as well. _

"_I think he still does," said Mickie, "I recall once when I came over to see how he was doing, and he was watching all of your matches on his iPad. He told me to leave him alone when I tried asking him what he was watching."_

"_I agree with Mickie," replied Katie, "the poor boy must still be nursing his wounds from his breakup with you."_

"_Are you still mad at him for cheating on you that night, girlie?" asked Nattie. _

"_Of course not," I replied, "yes, I will admit I was furious at Cody for doing that to me, but I would never stay that mad at someone for a long time. I've completely moved on and it doesn't bother me anymore."_

"_I think you should tell that to Cody, my dear," suggested Maryse, "speaking of which, Kathie, turn around."_

_I turned around and nearly jumped in shock. Standing before me, dressed in a button-down dress shirt and black slacks, his scent of cologne faint and subtle, and his pale blue eyes swirling with sadness and heartbreak, was the man whom I'd never thought I'd see face to face again. Standing before me was the man who was my first love until he cheated on me that night almost a year ago. _

_Standing before me was Cody Rhodes. _

"Katharyn?" he asked softly, his voice stuttering nervously, "can we talk? Please?"

I was speechless. My heart was thumping at a cheetah's pace. The girls' jaws all dropped in shock. I wasn't angry with him anymore, but what did Cody wish to speak to me about?

"Sure," I replied, after a long silence. Cody nodded briefly at the other Divas, letting them know he was going to borrow me for a couple of minutes. They got his message and left us by ourselves. Cody placed his hand on my cheek, but I stopped him so that John, who was not too far away from where we were, wouldn't get the wrong idea. "Cody, not here," I said softly, lowering his hand from my face.

"I understand," he replied, leading me over to an area by the other side of the room where there were very few people. I looked back and saw John watching me with a concerned expression on his face. "I'll be back; I love you," I mouthed to him.

"I love you too," John mouthed back to me silently, still looking rather worried.

As Cody led me over to the slightly emptier area on the other side of the room, questions of confusion buzzed through my mind. What was going on? What did Cody want to talk to me about? Why did he wish to take me somewhere a little more private before beginning the conversation?

"Katharyn…hey…" greeted Cody.

"Hey," I replied back curtly.

A long, awkward pause followed; it was the awkward pause between two former lovers at their first meeting after their breakup.

"Katharyn…" Cody managed to find his voice back, "you look…absolutely…beautiful tonight…" He examined my body up and down and then glanced back up at me with a soft smile.

"Thank you," I replied. Cody slowly reached down and took one of my hands in between his. I looked up into his piercing pale blue eyes and they were swirling with love and fondness.

"Kathie, I know you never want to speak to me again…" began Cody, but he drifted off, lost for words.

"No, Cody, it's fine," I insisted, "go on."

"Kathie, I want to apologize for everything I've done to you in the past," said Cody, "I want to apologize for the way things ended terribly between us almost eight months ago."

"But you already apologized, Cody."

"That didn't count," said Cody. He began stroking my cheek with his knuckles, "that was the worst time to try and ask for your forgiveness, Kathie. I figured that I at least give you some time before making a formal apology, and tonight I finally got to see you again. I wanted to see you again so I could apologize the proper way, not the shitty way that I screwed up on after you left me. But I was scared to face you because I always thought you were still mad at me for what I did that night."

"Cody, I forgave you a long time ago," I assured him, "there's no need for you to apologize once more."

"You still mad at me?"

"Of course not," I replied gently, "although you broke my heart eight months ago, Cody, I would never stay mad at you for that long. And I do forgive you for what you did to me that night."

Cody smiled and leaned in to kiss my forehead, but I backed away before his lips could contact my skin. "No," I protested, "Cody, we can't."

"Katharyn," faltered Cody, "what's wrong?"

"Cody, I may have forgiven you for what you did to me that night, but things cannot change back to the way they were before," I explained, lowering his hand from my cheek, "after we broke up, I moved on. I moved on with my personal life and I moved on to someone else."

"Is it John? Hennigan?" asked Cody uncertainly. I nodded in response. Cody let out a sigh in defeat, gently closing his eyes, "what's he like to you?"

"John has been nothing but sweet, loving, and completely amazing to me, and he loves me as though I were his one and only," I replied, "and I love him the same way in return."

Cody finally opened his eyes and I had to admit I felt a little bit guilty for saying that. He looked like he was going to cry. There was another long pause.

"Katharyn…I know you're dating John, but I need to tell you something very, very important," stammered Cody. He gently placed his hand on my forearm and looked me in the eyes with so much depth and sorrow. "I'm aware that you moved on a long time ago and I understand that you and John are in a loving relationship, but please, I need you to hear what I'm about to tell you." Cody released his hand from my forearm and grasped both of my hands in between his.

"I'm still in love with you, Kathie," professed Cody, pouring out every single bit of his heart and soul in his confession, "I still love you the way I did when we dated; I still love you the way I always did; I still love you like I always have, Kathie, I won't deny it. I miss you every single day ever since we broke up. Every single time I see your face, whether it's on TV or the Internet, I think of all the moments we share together and I break down into tears. Every time I talk to or hang out with a girl, I always picture you being her. Every single time I see you and John together on TV, I keep thinking of the night I made the worst mistake of my life and made myself lose you. Every single day, I regret breaking your heart and I regret everything I did that hurt you."

"I miss you, Kathie. I miss your smile, I miss your laughter, I miss your presence; I miss everything about you. Every single thing about you. I miss spending every minute of my life with you, taking you out on walks, bringing you out for dinner, helping you train for your matches, and kissing you like there's no tomorrow. Every morning, I miss waking up next to you in my bed, and every night, I miss holding you in my arms and whispering words of love into your ear as you fall asleep. Kathie, I would give up everything I have just to be able to be with you again. Please, Kathie," begged Cody, "Please give us another chance."

"Cody, I can't," I replied, "I told you, I can't. I love John so much, and I can't just leave him like that."

"But what about us?" asked Cody.

"The romance we had together is now in the past, Cody," I answered. It was difficult to find my words because I wanted to tell Cody the truth, but at the same time I didn't want to hurt him. "What remains in the past, stays in the past, and that includes our relationship. We dated, Cody, and yes, you were amazing to me. But I've moved on since our breakup and I am in a very happy and loving relationship with another man. This relationship is something I can't afford to lose."

"So…so you mean…we can never see each other again?" croaked Cody, restraining to hold back his tears.

"Cody, I don't mean that," I protested gently, "just because we can never be together as a couple again, doesn't mean we can't still be friends. I think you're a really great person, Cody, and I honestly wouldn't mind staying in touch with you as friends. I don't want there to be any more bad blood between us. I'd still like us to stay as just friends and nothing more."

Cody was silent. "Baby, I don't want to be single for the rest of my life," he muttered, "and after you, there'll be no other girl waiting for me."

"I know you'll find her, Cody," I whispered, "I know you'll find someone."

"But that someone isn't you, baby," said Cody.

"I assure you that someone will make you just as happy as you were when we were together," I advised him.

Cody finally looked up, smiling at me softly, his blue eyes twinkling once again. I returned with a small assuring smile.

"So it's a truce?" asked Cody, stretching out his hand.

"Truce," I replied, nodding. I grasped his large hand and shook it in agreement.

* * *

John's POV

"I've always admired you from when I started watching wrestling, Michaels," I said to Shawn Michaels, the newest Hall of Famer of 2011. I was having a chat with him along with Jack, Randy, and Evan, "and now you're a Hall of Famer just like good ol' JR."

"Well I kinda expected to get called back for a particular reason after Calaway retired me last year at 'Mania," chuckled Shawn, "after all, I have been working in this company for half of my life."

"Didn't you come back for an ambassador job?" asked Evan, "Cena just told me yesterday about it."

"It's great to still be able to work with the company I'd known for over 20 years," said Shawn, "but I will admit I do miss getting in the ring, especially with Hunter."

"I remember watching all the segments of DX when I was training back in Oklahoma," reminisced Jack, "I was a huge fan of you guys when I was younger. I still have all my DX DVDs in my house back home."

"Although I don't exactly appreciate the way Hunter called my character gay in that Rated RKO segment back in 2006," said Randy, pretending to be offended.

"You should wear those chaps more often, Orton; they look pretty slick on you," laughed Shawn. We all burst out laughing at Shawn's comment while Randy smacked himself on the forehead in embarrassment. I glanced over at Katharyn, who was not too far away from where we were standing, chatting with the Divas. I couldn't get enough of looking at her in that sexy little dress she picked out at the store. She definitely wore it well.

"What'cha looking at over there, Hennigan?" Evan asked curiously, interrupting the naughty fantasies involving Katharyn and that dress that were beginning to stir up in my head.

"He's checking out his girl, of course," said Randy, "of course it's completely understandable since she blew the other girls out of the water with that hot dress she's wearing."

I was breathless by just watching my beautiful goddess with her friends. She was absolutely breathtaking. My heart melted when she turned her head towards me and her blue green eyes, glowing underneath the chandelier lights of the ballroom, sparkled at me.

"She's the belle of the ball, John," said Shawn, nodding his head in approval, as he was one of Katharyn's mentors when she was still training and acted as a father figure to her on RAW, "I remember when she was sixteen and just starting out with FCW. And look what a lovely young lady's she's grown up into."

"I'm jealous, Hennigan," said Jack, "Katharyn is quite a stunner, especially since she's sexier than usual tonight in that dress. Seriously, man. I bet every single guy checking her out is dying to be in your position."

Inside, I silently howled in triumph, because I knew I was going to be the one taking that dress off of my love as soon as we get back from the after party.

"Dude, crazy screamer bitch at 11 o'clock," whispered Evan.

I glanced away from Katharyn, something that was quite a difficult task, and saw my ex, Melina, striking up a conversation with (much to my shock) none other than Katharyn's ex-boyfriend, Cody Rhodes, although it looked more like Melina was throwing herself at him while Rhodes seemed uninterested. His eyes were locked onto something else, or rather, someone else.

His eyes were fixed towards the direction of where Katharyn was hanging out with the Divas.

I didn't like how Rhodes tore Katharyn's heart into two by sleeping with another woman, but other than that I didn't have anything against him. I wondered if he was simply checking her out in her dress; it was not my surprise that almost every single male in the room had taken a look at Katharyn at least once.

"Well this is interesting," said Shawn, noticing we were all looking over at where Melina was making a fool of herself with Cody, "she's trying to woo young Rhodes over there. Wonder where's Batista?"

"I believe that's the very last thing on her mind, Michaels," said Jack, "I already feel bad for Rhodes; he's put up with a lot of different kinds of women, but tonight he's got to put up with _her._"

From what I heard from Mike over on RAW, Melina is infamously known as Monday Night's resident slut, and gossip about which guys she slept with are all over the Divas locker room. She isn't popular in the guys' locker rooms either. "She's just desperate for some action in the bedroom," Mike told me over the phone after I got drafted to Smackdown in 2009, "that walking STD's slept with more than half of the guys in the locker room, although I do believe Dave Batista is one of her more regular customers."

I don't think I want to know how many guys that woman's slept with, thank you very much. I do know she was skanking around with several other strangers when she was with me back in 2005.

"If I were where Rhodes is right now, I'd give her an RKO and then punt her so she'll never talk again," joked Randy.

"I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't like her at all," I muttered silently.

"Dude, _nobody _likes her," said Jack, "we all just put up with her, even the Divas. Not even Jillian likes her that much, and Melina calls Jillian her best friend."

"I caught her trying to suck up to Cena the other day and he threatened to slap her if she didn't shut up about all the enhancements she got to her face," said Evan.

"Can we not talk about that damned woman?" I demanded, "I hate it whenever you guys bring her up. I tell you it's a nightmare just listening to stuff about her, so can you guys all shut up?"

"One last thing about her, Hennigan," said Jack, "looks like Rhodes got sick of her failed attempts to charm him, and now he's making a beeline for your girl."

I immediately turned back towards Katharyn. I saw Maryse (I thought Katharyn hated her guts?) say something to Katharyn and she turned around, surprised to find Rhodes standing close behind her. He appeared to want to talk to her about something, because the other Divas left them alone and moved somewhere else.

"What's going on?" asked Randy, "Katharyn's talking to Rhodes? He better not hurt him." He glowered at Rhodes angrily.

"I'm wondering the same thing Randy, but I don't think he's going to do anything to her," I replied. I knew Randy had been protective of Katharyn since she first arrived in the WWE and still remained the same way even after her move to Smackdown.

I continued to watch Katharyn, and now she was following Rhodes to the other side of the room where there were fewer people. I saw her turn her head towards me and she mouthed, "I'll be back; I love you." Even she looked confused at what was going on.

"I love you too," I mouthed back to her, but I was still concerned at what Rhodes was doing with Katharyn.

While the other guys continued their conversation, I still kept my attention to Cody and Katharyn on the other side of the room. I assumed Cody still had feelings for Katharyn, as I watched him stroke her cheek, caress her hand in between his, and other affectionate gestures. I had the sudden urge to kick him in the head when Rhodes leaned in to kiss Katharyn on the forehead, but was able to breathe again when Katharyn backed away before Rhodes could make contact with his lips.

I was still very curious to know what Rhodes was talking to Katharyn about. From what I could make out, his eyes were filled with sorrow and he looked like he was going to cry.

"Hennigan? What's Rhodes doing with your girl?" asked Randy inquisitively.

"I have a feeling he still likes her, Randy," I said, feeling a slight lump in my throat. I silently prayed Katharyn would not give into Rhodes's heartfelt confession and decide to go back with him.

"I highly doubt Katharyn will get back together with Cody, John," said Evan, "she loves you so much, I highly doubt it'll happen."

"Evan's right," agreed Jack, "besides, the chances of Katharyn and Rhodes getting back together are equal to the odds of Hornswoggle winning the WWE Championship, and Vince isn't crazy enough to ensure it will happen."

"Still, I'm worried about Katharyn," I admitted, noticing she looked rather flustered.

"John, Katharyn loves you more than anything in the world, and I mean _anything_," assured Shawn, "that girl is like a daughter to me, and every time I saw you two together on TV, I could tell that romance was more than just an onscreen storyline. I saw the way she looked at you and boy, is she crazy about you. There's no doubt she'll stand by you no matter what, Hennigan. Believe me; I've known Katharyn ever since she started training in FCW."

After what felt like forever, Katharyn finally managed to break away from her conversation with Cody and immediately rushed towards me. As I kissed her temple and held her close in my arms, I noticed Rhodes was watching us with a dejected expression on his face. I couldn't help but feel bad for the poor guy. He must still care about Katharyn very much.

"Hey baby," I greeted Katharyn, kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey handsome," replied Katharyn, her eyes twinkling beautifully. She leaned up for another kiss, this time a quick peck on the lips.

"You okay?" I asked, cupping her cheeks.

"I'm fine," she assured me, placing her hands on top of mine and circling the back of my hands with her thumbs, "Cody just wanted to talk to me about something important."

"What did he say to you, love?" I asked softly.

"He still loves me the way he did when he and I were dating," confessed Katharyn, "he wanted to take me back because he misses me like crazy, but I turned him down." She bit her lip guiltily and looked away.

"Love? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, pulling her in close and gently turning her head back towards me. I gazed into her eyes, wanting her to know how much I love and care about her. I was very concerned about her.

"John? Were you bothered at the fact that Cody and I were talking?" asked Katharyn nervously.

"A little," I admitted truthfully, "I was afraid he was going to do something to you that would make you upset."

"He didn't do anything that made me upset," verified Katharyn, "he just confessed that he still has feelings for me and wants to get back together with me. I said we could stay friends, but I told him I couldn't be his girlfriend again, because I love _you_."

Katharyn wrapped her arms around my neck and looked into my eyes, her twinkling blue ones so deep with love.

"John? Remember that night we shared our first kiss after the baseball game in San Francisco?" asked Katharyn, "that night you said to me, 'I'll never leave you'. And John, I will do the same in return. I will never leave you under any circumstances, not even if Cody is still in love with me. I will forever keep my promise and stay loyal to you for the rest of my life. I'll never stop loving you, John. I couldn't bear to leave you, so I said no to Cody."

Those few heart-warming words instantly made me melt. Never before had I ever been in love with such a breathtaking creature in my life. My love for Katharyn was as unadulterated as her love in return. God, I love her so much it made my chest ache.

I pulled Katharyn in close and whispered to her, "You truly are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life, love", before brushing my lips against hers for a sweet, tender kiss.

"Is it alright if Cody and I stayed friends, though?" she asked me, still looking worried.

"Don't worry, love," I assured her, kissing her lightly on the lips, "I'm fine with you two being friends."

"Are you sure, though?" Katharyn asked worriedly, looking up at me as though she was afraid she did something wrong.

"Love, I'm not mad at you," I replied, "I know Cody was your ex and made you really upset last time, but I understand you still want to be friends with him. Thank you for telling me or else I could get the wrong idea and get upset at you for no reason."

Katharyn giggled adorably and cuddled up against me. _She has absolutely no idea how sexy she is whenever she does these things to me,_ I thought.

"I just wanted to clarify with you beforehand," said Katharyn, "of course we can't let that happen."

"I'll never let anything terrible happen between us, love," I whispered, kissing her gently once again. I buried my face in her neck and nuzzled her smooth, tender skin, getting high on the light scent of roses emitting from her skin. Katharyn let out an adorable giggle as I kissed her neck.

"Oy, can you two go get a room please?" asked Jack, pretending to be not amused. Frankly I had to admit I didn't care if I was pouring out my affections to Katharyn in public. I liked it. She was just too irresistible.

"Gladly," I chuckled, struggling to fight the urge to swoop Katharyn into my arms and head straight for the bed of our hotel room.

"John, do you mind if I chat a bit with the girls first before we leave?" Katharyn asked before I could make my move on her. She turned and whispered into my ear, putting an obvious hint of seduction into her low, sexy purr, "I'll be all yours for the rest of the night after that."

"I can't wait, love," I growled seductively, kissing her on the cheek before letting her go. Katharyn was so sweet and so lovely; I couldn't wipe off the smile on my face as I watched her hips sway sexily side to side as she walked towards her friends.

"You really love her, don't you, Hennigan?" asked Jack, who had joined me by my side, "you're incredibly lucky to have such a magnificent woman like Katharyn as your girl."

"I do feel really lucky, Jack," I replied, nodding, not taking my eyes off of Katharyn, who had turned towards me and blew a flirty kiss, "and yes, I do love her. I love her so much it drives me even crazier for her. She's my angel."

"Lover boy," muttered Jack jealously, "I wish I had that kind of relationship with my wife. But I've got a feeling she's been skanking around with other men ever since she did that stupid Playboy calendar shoot."

* * *

Katharyn's POV

I returned back to chat with Maryse, Nattie, and Eve, who were the only Divas remaining, as Jillian and Mickie left to meet the other new Hall of Famers. "He's still looking at you, girlie," giggled Nattie. I blushed, knowing I was going to be in a lot of trouble as soon as John and I got back to the hotel.

"You should try seducing him in French," suggested Maryse, "believe me, it works."

"I highly doubt he'll understand me, though," I giggled. I was fluent in three other languages besides English – French, Spanish, and Italian. Props to my mother, who's of mixed European race and is fluent in English, French, and Italian. The Spanish came from my dad, who's American and took Spanish as a second language.

"It doesn't matter if he can't understand, Katharyn," remarked Eve, "the only thing that matters is your French sounds sexy to his ears and turns him on."

"Oh shut up!" I exclaimed embarrassingly.

"It's true, _mon cher_," laughed Maryse.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," came a familiar voice from nearby. Nattie, Eve, Maryse, and I turned to find one of the very last people I wanted to see at the moment – Melina. _Oh great, what does she want now?_

"What do you want, Melina?" demanded Eve. She was one of the several people who greatly disliked Melina. She told me once the reason why she dislikes her is because Melina called her a talentless and pathetic model after her Diva Search win.

"Stay out of my way, this business is between me and _princess_ over here," sneered Melina, glowering in my direction.

"If you came here to talk trash to Katharyn about her relationship with John, then why don't you just go find someone who cares to listen," snapped Maryse.

"Ohhh, since when did you become Katharyn's best friend, Frenchie?" shot back Melina, "so you think you're so popular now, huh, Katharyn? Now Maryse is playing goody-goody with you! I suggest the three of you get the fuck out because this business is between her and I."

"Girlie, let me handle her," suggested Nattie, stepping in between Melina and I with her fists raised.

"Nattie, don't get involved," I protested, softly pushing her out of the way.

"That's right, Katharyn, get your stupid little bitchy friends out of our business," sneered Melina, "I'm not through with you yet. Just because you think you have everything you want, doesn't mean I'm going to let you rub it in my face."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"I'm talking about how you used your fake, plastic looks to steal my man away from me, embarrass me at Bragging Rights, and win this year's Diva of the Year Slammy by wearing that cheap, tacky dress," snapped Melina, "do you really think I'm going to continue watching you get everything you don't deserve handed to you on a silver platter?"

"First of all, Melina, I did not steal John away from you," I corrected, "we fell in love and that's perfectly acceptable since he was not involved with anyone else at the time. Secondly, that match we had at Bragging Rights was scripted. In fact, every thing we were supposed to perform in that ring was supposed to be scripted. I didn't exactly appreciate the way you tried to rip my head off, by the way. And lastly, I didn't know if I was going to win the Slammy Award or not. It was decided by online voting. So if you have a problem with the results, then tell the fans, not me, because they were the ones who decided the victor."

"Don't try and outsmart me, Barbie doll," said Melina angrily. It really irked me whenever people called me 'Barbie doll'. It suited Kelly more than it suited me, by the way, "You're trying to make me look like an idiot, are you?"

"Is all this talk really just because you still like John?" I sighed frustratingly.

"Shut up!" shrieked Melina, raising her hand, and before I could blink once, I felt a sharp whack across my left cheek. "You know perfectly well that I deserve him more than you do!"

I was too stunned to respond, still clutching onto my left cheek. I could hear people around me gasping and I flushed a brilliant red. I hated having an audience watching me at the worst possible times, and this shouting match (well, Melina was doing most of the shouting) was one of those moments.

"Hey! Leave our girlie alone!" exclaimed Nattie, rushing to my side and glaring daggers at Melina.

"This has nothing to do with you, Nattie, so get your fat Canadian ass out of here," spat Melina.

"You dare slap Kathie and I'll give you a taste of your own medicine," threatened Nattie.

"Nattie, don't get involved," I breathed furiously. If my jaw wasn't sore from that huge slap Melina gave me, I would've lost my temper and punted John's crazy ex in the head like Randy's onscreen character would do to his opponent.

"I don't care, girlie, she bitch slapped you in front of all these people and I'm going to stand up for you even if you don't want me to," said Nattie stubbornly.

"Stay out of my fucking way, you fat whore," insulted Melina, shoving Nattie out of the way and charging straight towards me. I was still reeling from the slap, I didn't have time to retaliate and Melina shoved me roughly to the ground.

"Who's so tough now, huh, Barbie doll?" shrieked Melina, "what will John think when he sees you like this, you pathetic bitch?"

"I still think she's the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life."

_Oh John, _I sighed in relief, _thank you for saving me._

The crowd gathered around us parted and John arrived at the scene in an instant. I felt Nattie part away and John rushed over to my side. He knelt down beside me to help me up whilst stroking my cheek at the same time. I glanced up at Melina and she looked as though she'd just seen a ghost.

"Leave us alone, Melina," John glared menacingly at his former girlfriend, his growl low and threatening. Melina was completely speechless. "I don't want you near either one of us ever again. You dare to try and hurt Katharyn? You'll have to get through me first. I mean it."

Those last three words filled with warning and resentment caused Melina to flinch slightly. I was relieved to see that she was completely lost for words. Melina slowly stepped away and then quickly fled the scene, concealing herself for the rest of the night.

* * *

John's POV

I was having a chat with Randy and the boys when I heard some words exchanged between two females nearby followed by a loud whack, which sounded like someone slapped another across the face. And indeed when our attention turned towards the commotion nearby, I suddenly felt as though I'd been shot through the stomach when I saw Katharyn clutching onto the side of her face and Melina glaring daggers at her with her hand raised.

I couldn't believe I had just witnessed Melina, my former girlfriend, threatening the love of my life by not only slapping her across the face, but shoving her to the ground in front of everyone and embarrassing her in front of several Hall of Famers around us. Not only was I furious at how my love had been humiliated in public, but I was outraged at how Melina behaved in such an immature, erratic manner, especially when there were a bunch of legends and Hall of Famers around. I always thought she was crazy, but never to the point where she goes out of control at such a formal event.

Much to my relief, after issuing a threat to never come near either Katharyn or I again, Melina disappeared, refusing to show her face for the rest of the night, much to my relief. I honestly couldn't stand her anymore. In fact, I couldn't believe I actually used to date someone so cynical and cruel like her.

As soon as Melina was gone, my attentions immediately turned to Katharyn. Our eyes met and my heart skipped a beat when her blue green eyes twinkled towards me. I caressed Katharyn's cheek and kissed her forehead, but not before looking around at everyone, motioning them to leave us alone. Good thing they got the message so Katharyn could feel less stressed than before without anyone watching us. I knew she was extremely uncomfortable being the center of attention in the most awkward times.

"Love, are you alright?" I asked worriedly, helping her stand up from where she fell.

"I'm fine," trembled Katharyn. I checked the spot where Melina slapped her to see if she had split her lip and sighed in relief when I realized she was fine. No blood; just a visibly red mark across her left cheek.

"Did she hurt you?" I asked her. I honestly couldn't stop asking her questions because I was so concerned about her.

"No, she didn't," replied Katharyn softly, reaching to caress my cheek with her fingers. I gently grabbed them and kissed them and Katharyn smiled heartwarmingly. I couldn't help but grin back in return. Leading her over to a corner, I held her in my arms and kissed the spot where she was slapped a few times with just the lightest touch to ease the pain.

"Should we head back early?" I whispered in her ear, my arms still wrapped around her amazing body, her head leaning against my chest. Katharyn let out a yawn that sounded more like the gentle mewling of a kitten. I instantly melted at her sweet and adorable innocence.

"I take that as a yes?" I chuckled, grinning widely at her. Katharyn nodded shyly and buried her face in my chest. Katharyn and I bid goodnight to the other attendees before departing the convention center with the two Slammies we won for the night.

When we got back to the hotel, as I slipped off my dress shirt and unbuckled my belt, I watched Katharyn sitting by the dressing table, taking off her jewelry and taking out the pins that held up her elegant hairstyle, her goddess-like locks of hair falling out of its style and cascading gracefully down her back. I walked up slowly behind her and rested my hands on her shoulders.

"We don't have to make love tonight if you don't want to, baby," I whispered in her ear, massaging her shoulders and neck with the mildest pressure.

"Maybe tomorrow," insisted Katharyn, leaning her head against my body, "I've had quite a lot for one night."

Katharyn turned her head to look at me and smiled so damn sweetly it made my chest ache. However, the way her eyes flickered from its neutral blue green to that gorgeous sparkling crystal blue gave away something else.

"However, I still kept the promise of letting you take off my dress as soon as we got back from the after party," she purred enticingly.

_Oh, my pleasure, baby,_ I thought, silently cheering like a schoolboy. I reached for the zip of her dress, which was located on the small of her back, and slowly, so painfully slowly, unzipped the dress from behind. I ran my hands up and down her bare back in amazement, anxiously waiting for those full, buxom breasts and the twin globes of her delectable bottom to bare themselves to me.

Katharyn stepped away from the dresser, holding onto the dress from her front, her back still facing me, and giving me the most seductive smirk, gesturing for me to shove the dress off of her. Within a heartbeat, I gave in to her temptations, and pushed the dress off of her shoulders, the silk and chiffon material pooling at her feet. I smirked as I drank in the sight of Katharyn in nothing but a white lace thong. I wrapped my arms around her naked waist and pulled her against my bare chest, and we continued to undress each other. True to Katharyn's suggestion, we didn't go any further, but instead the two of us, stark naked under the covers, just cuddled together in the bed, refusing to break eye contact with each other.

My love was watching me, her beautiful blue eyes wide and gleaming and filled with so much affection and care. The way she stroked my abs as she gazed into my eyes just took my breath away. We just lay there on the bed, exchanging words of love to one another.

"Thank you so much for standing up for me, John," cooed Katharyn, "you are perhaps the bravest and definitely the sweetest man I have ever met in my life. I don't think anyone would stand up for me like that, especially to their ex."

"I'll protect you from anything that tries to hurt you, love," I replied, planting a few gentle kisses on her face.

"Oh John," sighed Katharyn, as I buried my face in her neck and began to suck on the most tender spot, "I absolutely love being in your arms like this."

"I wish we could stay this way forever, love," I whispered in her ear, "I love you so much, Katharyn. I can't sleep unless I hold you in my arms and kiss you goodnight."

"Then kiss me goodnight," giggled Katharyn.

"My pleasure, baby," I chuckled, sealing the night with a passionate kiss.


	54. The Biggest Event of the Year

**Chapter 54: The Biggest Event of the Year…Seriously**

* * *

***Author's Note: And of course, who can forget the grandest stage of them all – WRESTLEMANIA! Since the previous chapters covered the promotional events leading up to this big epic event, why should I leave out a chapter on Wrestlemania itself? In this chapter, Katona faces Michelle McCool and Melina in a Triple Threat Tables match, while the Shaman of Sexy (squeals) JoMo battles Y2J (also known as Chris Jericho) for the coveted World Heavyweight Championship.***

**I know the actual Wrestlemania 27 doesn't cover any of these two awesome matches in my version of the event, but just in my opinion, Katona vs. Melina vs. Michelle McCool is a hell lot better than Mr. Ziggles and Laycool versus JoMo, Trish, and that loser Jersey Shore hoe. Besides, JoMo deserves to be in a main event match like the one in this version of Wrestlemania 27, instead of some stupid 6 person tag team match that should be saved for an episode of RAW. Personally I think Zack Ryder should have be in JoMo's place since his gimmick is a stupid Jersey Shore partier…XD**

**P.S. Christian for the World Heavyweight Championship! And a special shoutout to the Rated R Superstar, Edge, for his accomplishments and legacy he's left behind in WWE history (even though he'll never actually read this…) And John Morrison for the next WWE Champion!**

* * *

April 3rd, 2011: Wrestlemania 27

"Welcome to the biggest event of the year, the show of all shows, the grandest stage of them all…WRESTLEMANIA TWENTY SEVEN IN ATLANTA, GEORGIA!" announced Jerry 'The King' Lawler.

"The commentary team for tonight has been revamped to RAW's Jerry 'The King' Lawler, Smackdown's Matt Striker, and a very special guest for tonight…Hall of Famer and the greatest commentator to ever step into the WWE…JIM ROSS!" announced ring announcer Justin Roberts. The entire crowd erupted in cheers for the special guest commentator of the night, good ol' JR, who, if one might ask, is a hell lot better than Michael Cole.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, once again, welcome to the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania 27 in Atlanta, Georgia!" said JR happily, "I'm honored to be back to witness yet another year of the biggest event in all of professional wrestling! Tonight we've got a slew of matches on our card, three of the nine events tonight will be our main highlights! These three matches include the WWE Championship match between reigning champion John Cena and 'The Viper' Randy Orton, the World Heavyweight Championship bout between 'The Shaman of Sexy' John Morrison and this year's Royal Rumble winner Chris Jericho, as well as the epic No Holds Barred match between Triple H and The Undertaker!"

"Other matches on the card tonight include United States Champion CM Punk versus Sheamus and Evan Bourne in a Triple Threat match for the title, Intercontinental Champion Rey Mysterio versus Kofi Kingston, also for the title, a Triple Threat Tables match between Divas Melina, Michelle McCool, and Women's Champion Katona, The Nexus versus the combined team of Santino Marella, Vladimir Kozlov, the Dudebusters, and The Hart Dynasty in a tag team elimination match, a No Disqualification match between Michael Cole and 'The King', and of course the traditional Money in the Bank ladder match!" added Matt Striker.

"I'm in particular excited about my match against that son of a gun Michael Cole," said Lawler, "I can't wait to beat the crap out of him in that ring. I mean, all that man, oh I can't even call him a human being anymore, has ever done is disrespect everyone but himself and his cronies. He deserves to be humiliated on the grandest stage of all for his rude antics and ridiculous insults towards everyone he doesn't like. Speaking of which, guys, guess what? Cole may have Jack Swagger in his corner, but the referee of that match will be none other than Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

"I can't wait for that matchup either, King," laughed JR, "that asshole deserves to be embarrassed in the ring for so rudely disrespecting all of the Hall of Famers and everyone else too."

"Why don't we discuss the other matches? Say Triple H versus The Undertaker?" suggested Matt Striker.

"Ah, yes! I would consider that the biggest match of the night!" said JR, "Triple H made his long-awaited return two months ago, interrupting The Undertaker's return and challenging him to a match at Wrestlemania. After accepting the challenge, The Game has recently become The Deadman's 19th challenger to his undefeated streak, which extended to 18-0 after retiring Shawn Michaels last year. This year, however, The King of Kings intends to break The Undertaker's streak, hoping to end The Deadman's indomitable record tonight. Unlike Michaels, who put his career on the line, this year's bout will be challenged in a No Holds Barred match."

"I wish all the best to Triple H," acknowledged Lawler, "or will The Undertaker emerge supreme over The Game and extend his record to 19-0? We'll have to wait till the end of show to find out the results! As for now, in case you didn't catch the dark match earlier, the team of Mark Henry and Yoshi Tatsu defeated William Regal and Primo in a tag team match. As for the first match of the night, it will be the Intercontinental Championship match between Rey Mysterio and Kofi Kingston, followed by the tag team elimination match! We'll provide you all with a play-by-play coverage as the matches go along! Wish me luck for my match, by the way!"

* * *

Divas Triple Threat Tables Match: Katona versus Michelle McCool versus Melina

_The night started off with Rey Mysterio retaining his title against Kofi Kingston, and Team WWE proclaiming victorious over The Nexus after the combined efforts of David Hart Smith and Trent Barreta eliminated Wade Barrett. In addition, Sheamus pinned CM Punk to win the coveted United States Champion. Next up on the card will be the Divas Triple Threat Tables Match between Michelle McCool, Melina, and the WWE Women's Champion Katona. Do note that this match will not be a title bout. _

"The following Divas match is set to be a Triple Threat Tables Match!" announced Justin Roberts. This was followed by an eruption of whistles and excited cheers from the normally dead audience, as this was the first Divas Triple Threat Tables match in the history of the WWE. Four tables are set up at each corner of outside the ring, provided for the participants of the match to use. After all, the objective of this match was to put one of their opponents through a table.

The first Diva to make her entrance was the Paparazzi Princess, Melina. As the red carpet rolled down the ramp and photographers rushed down to take pictures of her, the cocky, arrogant Melina posed for a picture before strutting down the ramp, insulting fans by ringside and dismissing them for booing her. Melina's ever inflating ego transformed her back into the crazy, shrieking heel everyone couldn't stand, and the way she pouted her lips and fluffed her hair for another couple shots from the cameras showed how supercilious she was. The pitchy, screechy guitar of her entrance music well-reflected her infamous 'primal scream'.

The crowd took great pleasure in booing and hissing at Melina, and they only got louder when Michelle McCool's music began blasting through the speakers. The second participant of the match, also a greatly disliked heel, turned her nose up snobbishly to the crowd and dismissed them in a similar manner to Melina's. She stepped up on the ring apron and gestured to herself, proclaiming herself the greatest Diva to ever step into the WWE. Unlike Melina, who was loud and fiery, McCool was the more cold, cunning and calculated Diva, preferring to initiate sneak attacks on her opponents and cheating behind the referee's back, as opposed to attacking them straight from the front.

However, there were three traits both Melina and Michelle McCool shared. Aside from their heel status, both thought highly of themselves and disliked anyone who could potentially be a threat to their self-professed flawlessness. The third similar trait between Melina and Michelle McCool was a common enemy—one whom they solely despised out of all the other Divas they'd assaulted backstage.

_Gimme a heeeeeellllll yeeeaaahhhhh…_

Fireworks blasted from the stage as the third participant of the Triple Threat Tables match made her entrance along with her high-speed music, the crowd's reaction no longer negative as they had been earlier on. In fact, it seemed as though the arena was about to explode with cheers, wolf-whistles, and catcalls when a golden brown-haired beauty of about 5'7'', with twinkling blue green eyes and a body one male would often describe as 'so _fucking_ hot'—toned and muscled but with curves in all the right places. The beautiful Diva flashed her pearly whites as she, unlike her soon-to-be opponents, hi-fived the audience along the way, wowing them as she leapt up from the concrete floor, dived in between the second and top rope, and ended with a judo roll—a speedy, spectacular entrance to suit her nickname, 'The High Flying Angel'.

Katona raised her Women's Championship belt proudly to the cheering crowd as she stood on the top turnbuckle to signal to them. Melina and Michelle McCool both had similar expressions on their faces—McCool was flaring her nostrils while Melina glared daggers at the beautiful Katona. The referee has to restrain Melina from losing her temper and lashing out on one of her opponents; the off-screen hatred towards Katharyn Lincoln didn't stop Melina from seething as she kept her eyes on Katona. Katona glanced between Melina and McCool, knowing she was going to have to deal with two of her biggest enemies in the ring—she was determined not to let either one of them humiliate her on the grandest stage of them all.

As soon as the referee signaled for the bell to ring, Melina, screaming in fury, charged towards Katona with a Lou Thez press and began assaulting her, swiping at her head. She slowly got up and both her and McCool began stomping on Katona's abdomen, aiming to severely incapacitate the Women's Champion first before putting her through a table. Melina pulled Katona up and restrained her from behind, while McCool slapped Katona across the face with a loud whack. McCool raised her hand to whack Katona again, but this time, Katona managed to strike a big boot to McCool's face and then a headbutt to Melina from behind. While McCool was reeling on the ground from the impact of the big boot, Katona flipped Melina over her head in a pin attempt but quickly let go when she realized she could not win the match by pinfall.

Both Katona and Melina got up and Katona hit a few clotheslines onto Melina, followed by a calf kick and then a bicycle kick. Melina, who is leaning groggily against the ropes, is suddenly struck with a clothesline by Katona, which sends her over the ropes and crashing onto the concrete ground. When Katona turns around to take care of her other opponent, however, she is suddenly struck with a taste of her own medicine from McCool, who then climbs on top of her and begins assaulting her from the ground.

McCool drags Katona over to the ropes and begins choking her. At the same time, Melina gets up from the fall and walks over to Katona's head leaning over the ropes, and gives her another slap to the face, screaming insults at her. The crowd boos extremely loudly in response to the double-teaming of McCool and Melina against Katona; it gave the Women's Champion an unfair disadvantage to her opponents. Melina and McCool both set Katona up for a double suplex, but out of nowhere, Katona is able to counter the suplex and hit a double cutter onto both of her opponents, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers. Katona quickly climbs onto the top turnbuckle, waits for both of her opponents to get up from the impact of the DDT, and then leaps off the turnbuckle to hit a missile dropkick onto her opponents. However, Melina is able to step out of the way just in time, therefore McCool is the only one who gets struck by the missile dropkick. As for Melina, Katona takes care of her by hitting a hurricanrana that sends her back outside the ring once again.

Melina slowly gets up outside the ring, but just as she turns around, Katona comes flying towards her with a spectacular suicide dive. Katona tries to pull Melina up, however, Melina rakes her in the eyes and then Irish whips her into the announcer's table. Striker and JR (Lawler is backstage getting ready for his match against Michael Cole) both get up from their seats in shock, as they watch Melina smashing Katona's face onto the table repeatedly. Melina attempts to pull Katona onto the announcer's table so she could pick up the win from there, but luckily, Katona is able to counter Melina in time and then gives Melina a taste of her own medicine by smashing her head onto the table as well. Katona then puts Melina in a headlock, steps up onto the table, and hits a Tornado DDT onto Melina.

Katona stares down at Melina angrily, but doesn't realize that the abandoned McCool had recovered from the powerful missile dropkick and struck a big boot straight into Katona's face. Katona stumbles back and leans against the ropes, but suddenly Melina, who is still outside the ring, pulls Katona by her two feet and trips her. The crowd is furious at the constant double-teaming of Melina and McCool and chants, "YOU SUCK!" and "KATONA'S BETTER!" repeatedly. Melina then grabs Katona and tosses her into the metal ring post. Katona cries out as her shoulder hits the ring post. Melina reaches to toss Katona into the ring post again, but Katona is able to counter her and throw Melina into the ring post instead. She slams Melina's face into the ring post several times before tossing her back into the ring and following after.

Katona manages to avoid a kick from McCool and goes for a kick, but McCool grabs her foot before it can hit her. Katona, however, innovates the counter into a handstand Capoeira kick, one not too different from the one her boyfriend, John Morrison, is famous for performing to his opponents. Katona Irish whips McCool and hits a spectacular spinebuster when McCool rebounds off the ropes. Katona whirls around just in time to catch Melina attempting to attack her from behind and kicks her in the abdomen, then puts her in a side headlock. Katona notices McCool getting up and she jumps up till her legs have put McCool into a headscissors, and executes an amazing double snapmare/headscissors takedown on Melina and McCool at the same time.

Katona quickly makes her way to the top turnbuckle, climbs up, waits till Melina gets up, and dives off to perform a dragonrana onto her opponent. She then takes care of McCool by hitting a capture suplex that also tosses McCool out of the ring and onto the concrete floor of the outside. Now that both of her opponents are knocked out temporarily, Katona rushes to fetch a table from the outside and pushes it into the ring so she can unfold it. Before she can fully set up the table, however, Melina hits a neckbreaker from behind and attempts to put Katona through the table with a suplex, but Katona lands on her feet instead and hits a backbreaker on Melina. She then performs a springboard moonsault onto Melina.

Katona doesn't notice that McCool had managed to sneak back into the ring to try and attack her again. Fortunately, however, Katona turned around just in time to hit her superkick onto McCool, knocking her out instantly. Wasting no time, Katona hoists McCool's body on top of the table and then turns to a fatigued Melina, who has crawled over to the ropes to recuperate. Katona grabs Melina's legs and raises them up in the air, quickly slamming them to the ground along with her body in an inverted body drop. Melina screams in pain, incapacitated from the exhausting match, as Katona pulls her up and then quickly sets her up for a finisher that would uncommonly be performed by a high flying wrestler—a spinning powerbomb.

After hoisting a shrieking Melina up on her shoulders, Katona spins around and slams Melina's entire body onto McCool's, which is still lying on top of the table. The total weight of Melina and Michelle McCool, as well as the impact of the huge powerbomb, causes the table to break, and the bell rings thrice to signal the end of the match and Katona's victory.

"Here is your winner, KATONA!" announced Justin Roberts.

The referee quickly rushes into the ring and raises Katona's hand in victory. The entire arena is applauding and rooting for the High Flying Angel—every single person in attendance is on his or her feet, screaming and whistling for the winner of the hardcore, never-seen-before Divas Triple Threat Tables match. Not once since the departure of the Attitude Era Divas had the women wowed the entire WWE Universe, one of these women, in particular, is perhaps the most entertaining and the most memorable to watch. She is a two-time Women's Champion, two-time Divas Champion, current reigning Women's titleholder, Katona. Hailing from Surrey, England, the British beauty stunned the audience with her daring feats and extreme, high-flying maneuvers. A thunderous applause roared throughout the entire Georgia Dome for the lovely Diva as she stood on the turnbuckle, raising her championship belt in the air, signaling to everyone in attendance with a gleaming smile illuminating her gorgeous features. Once again, Katona had made history in women's wrestling by emerging victorious in the first ever Triple Threat Tables match contested between the Divas.

* * *

Pre-Match Segment: John Morrison, Katona, and Chris Jericho Backstage

"You did great out there, baby," said John Morrison to Katona, his beautiful girlfriend who had just defeated Melina and Michelle McCool in a Triple Threat Tables Match moments ago. He and Katona, the latter was still wearing her ring attire despite her bout being half an hour ago, were making their way towards guerilla position, Morrison's arm wrapped around her waist. Katona had tied her hair up in a ponytail, its elegant curls still remaining at the ends. "I was rooting for you the entire time."

"That was quite an exhausting match," admitted Katona humbly, "I didn't think I was going to make it in the first place."

"But you did, baby," said Morrison, kissing Katona's cheek sweetly, "and I'm so proud of you for making it through that match. You made history, baby."

"I didn't do very much," protested Katona, "most of the time, Melina and McCool were double-teaming on me. It was really tough trying to get past them. I think I only got lucky that I was able to win the match."

"Katona, it wasn't luck," insisted Morrison, pulling them over to a corner behind a stack of trunks, "you did what you did and you smashed them through a table. I don't remember the last time I saw a Diva pull off such a perfectly executed powerbomb. You can do anything, baby. I knew you could win."

"Oh stop being so nice," giggled Katona, as Morrison gently pushed her against the wall and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Oy, lovebirds, we're up soon," drawled Chris Jericho, who had so inconveniently interrupted their lovey dovey moment. Morrison broke the kiss and glared angrily at his opponent, "Don't celebrate just yet, Morrison, because you know I'm going to be the one taking that belt away from you. And Katona," Jericho turned to Katona and smirked at her, "I'll be waiting for our kiss after the match…"

"Why don't you kiss your own ass, Jericho," snapped Katona, "it's the only thing that'll actually like it."

Morrison smirked at hearing Katona's insult towards Jericho. Jericho frowned and replied, "You're a little spitfire, Katona. You just turn me on no matter how much you detest me. Once your boyfriend loses the belt, I'll plant a kiss on those pink, oh so pouty lips of yours, and I'll leave you alone, unless _pretty boy_ here wants his title back."

"You're not going to get that title even if you tried, Jericho," sneered Morrison, "and even if you somehow beat me, you're not getting anywhere near Katona. Just because you win the title, doesn't mean you win the girl."

"Really?" asked Jericho, pretending to be surprised, "that wasn't the case when you battled Swagger last year at Night of Champions."

"That was because I fell in love with John and Swagger put my contract on the line in that case," argued Katona.

"You know what, Katona?" said Jericho, "I've always wondered why pretty girls like you always fall for wannabe celebrity idiots like _him_." Before either Morrison or Katona could respond, Jericho strutted away, smirking arrogantly to himself.

Katona looked as though she wanted to pounce on Jericho and beat the holy hell out of him, but Morrison restrained her before she could get the chance.

"Don't let him bother you, baby," advised Morrison, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back to his chest, "he won't be so confident anymore when I beat him tonight." Morrison poked his head over Katona's neck and kissed her cheek again.

"Beat him or I'll beat him up myself," muttered Katona, "I honestly can't stand his guts."

"Will you still be at ringside during my match, love?" asked Morrison, taking her hands in his and interlacing his fingers with hers. He gazed into her eyes with love, and all the anger bubbling in Katona's head instantly faded away.

"Of course," replied Katona, leaning in and giving Morrison a quick peck on the lips. Before Katona could pull away, however, Morrison suddenly wrapped his arms around the British beauty's waist and pulled her in for a fiery kiss.

"John…we have...to go…soon…" said Katona in between kisses. She heard the theme music for Wrestlemania go off from a distance and knew it was nearly time for them to make their entrance.

"Miss it…tell Vince to put me on the card later…" replied John.

"You need…to defend your…title…or Jericho…will win…by forfeit…"

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Morrison, suddenly breaking the kiss, realizing he could lose his title by not even physically defending it at all. He quickly rushed towards guerilla position, pulling Katona with him, and disappeared as the cameras cut off.

* * *

World Heavyweight Championship Match: John Morrison (c) versus Chris Jericho

_In a recap of the events that have taken place so far, Rey Mysterio retained his Intercontinental title against Kofi Kingston, Team WWE defeated the Nexus in a tag team elimination match, Sheamus defeated CM Punk and Evan Bourne in a Triple Threat Match for the United States Championship, Katona defeated Michelle McCool and Melina in a Triple Threat Tables Match, Christian became this year's Mr. Money in the Bank, and Jerry 'The King' Lawler defeated Michael Cole with guest referee Stone Cold Steve Austin delivering a Stunner to Cole and his associates after the match. Up next will be the World Heavyweight Championship match between current champion John Morrison and Chris Jericho. _

_Early this year, Chris Jericho won the Royal Rumble by last eliminating Edge, earning him a guaranteed championship match at Wrestlemania. The next week, Jericho announced his intention to pursue John Morrison's World Heavyweight Championship to the lovely Katona, who also happens to be Morrison's girlfriend. He later informed Morrison of this prior to their match later that night, in addition to flirting with Katona. Since then, Jericho has constantly been making suggestive advances towards the British beauty, and it is unknown if this is a way to get on Morrison's nerves or if he is actually interested in her. Week by week, Jericho had been pushing the couple's buttons by not only hitting on Katona, but also by constantly reminding Morrison how he doesn't deserve to hold a World title more than The Best in the World at What He Does. By now, both Morrison and Katona are fed up with Jericho's smarmy remarks, and the World Heavyweight Champion will settle his issues with Jericho here tonight at Wrestlemania. Morrison is determined not to allow Jericho to get the better of him and take away his coveted World title. Will Morrison successfully defend his title against this year's Royal Rumble winner, or will Jericho capture his fourth World Heavyweight Championship and quote 'swoop Katona into his arms and plant a kiss on her lips'? _

"The following match is for the World Heavyweight Championship!" announced Justin Roberts, "ladies and gentlemen, introducing the challenger and the winner of the 2011 Royal Rumble…"

Before Justin Roberts could announce the challenger, the screech of 'Break the Walls Down!" blasted through the speakers, and a series of computer codes flashed on the Titantron. The entire arena erupted in loud boos that droned out the occasional cheers, as 'The First Undisputed Champion', Chris Jericho makes his way down the ramp, looking around at disgust at the parasites booing and insulting him with their immature slogan signs and put-downs. He steps into the ring and poses broadly, silently tutting in disappointment at the negative reaction towards him.

In his own words, Jericho is an accomplished champion and a respected legend, and he doesn't believe an amateur noob like John Morrison deserved a spot in the Grandest Stage of Them All in the first place. Tonight, he is going to prove to the world of parasites that he is the best in the world at what he does, and that is humiliating the World Heavyweight Champion and stripping him of his title.

The boos died down, and suddenly the audience was alive again, as the familiar blaring sound of guitars blasted throughout the arena and no longer did the Titantron display a series of computer codes. Various shots of a extremely hunky brown-haired, sunglasses-wearing rockstar faded in and out of the screen, and the words 'John Morrison' popped up and scrolled across the many display screens on the stage. The same handsome guy, more commonly known as The Shaman of Sexy, makes his appearance on the stage, dressed in his signature sparkly fur coat and accompanied by a beautiful Diva. He poses for the crowd and holds up his gold, gleaming title belt, the gorgeous beauty next to him smiling and acknowledging him happily.

"And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, accompanied by Katona, weighing in at 220 lbs, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, John Morrison!"

Throughout the entire time he struts down the ramp, Morrison is looking in the direction of the ring. He takes off his sunglasses and everyone can see he is glaring daggers at Jericho. Katona gently takes the sunglasses from Morrison and passes it to a random young fan at ringside. She turns around and sees Jericho eyeing her lustfully. Ignoring him, she stands by her man and accompanies him to the ring, lifting up the top rope so he climb in between the ropes. Morrison still hasn't taken his glare off the man who has pissed him off for the past two months not only by constantly bragging about himself and insulting him disrespectfully, but also to the extent of hitting on the love of his life. He was more than determined to beat the holy hell out of Jericho in that very ring for everything he'd done to him and Katona since the Royal Rumble more than two months ago.

Jericho mouths, "Hey baby" to Katona, who gives him the same spiteful glare of Morrison's. By now, the lovely Diva deeply detested this man, for he wouldn't leave her alone despite her having nothing to do with the World Heavyweight Championship whatsoever. Katona knew Jericho was only flirting with her because he wanted to get on his rival's nerves. She knew he had no sincere feelings for her whatsoever. She absolutely abhorred the fact that she was, once again, being used as a toy in between two wrestlers feuding over the World Heavyweight Title. She was fed up getting stuck in between a feud over a championship belt. Katona shot whatever insult she could at Jericho as he approached her with his lips pursing.

Morrison noticed Jericho making sexual advances towards his girl once again, and steps in between his opponent and his girl, his brown eyes flaring in anger while he protected Katona at the same time. The referee has to step in between the two to prevent a pre-match brawl between the two bitter rivals. Morrison backs away and wraps his arm around Katona protectively, who places a hand on his chest gently. Morrison exits the ring and seats Katona by the announcer's table (but not before informing the referee of his actions first), handing her his fur coat and giving her a quick but sweet kiss before re-entering the ring. Morrison hands the referee his belt and in turn, the referee raises the World Heavyweight Championship belt in the air, signaling that the title is on the line.

As soon as the bell rang, Morrison and Jericho waste not a single minute and lock up in a grapple, both opponents pushing with all of their strength, trying to get the better of each other. They eventually moved over to the corner where Morrison had managed to push Jericho into it, his arms still locked with Jericho's. The referee orders Morrison to release the grapple, but Morrison refuses, so the referee begins counting. Reluctantly Morrison releases Jericho and steps away, but then Jericho shoves Morrison, igniting his temper once again, and Morrison is just about to beat the holy hell out of Jericho when Jericho slips out of the ring and taunts him.

The referee begins counting slowly to ten to try and get Jericho back in the ring, but Jericho ignores the countout warning. He smarmily struts over to where Katona is sitting and stops in front of her, leaning back against the ring so he can take a good look of her delectable body. "Hey sexy, after I win this match, you and I are going to head back up to my hotel room and end the night with a…"

Suddenly, Jericho is struck from behind by a baseball slide from Morrison, who was still in the ring and immediately snapped when he saw Jericho trying to flirt with his love once again. Morrison slides out of the ring and rushes over to Katona to see if she's all right, caressing her cheek worriedly. Katona nods and prompts her boyfriend to get back in the ring before Jericho surprise attacks him from behind.

Morrison picks up Jericho and pushes him back into the ring, wasting no time in stomping repeatedly on Jericho's abdomen. He rebounds off the ropes and hits Jericho in the face with a dropkick. Jericho quickly gets up and Morrison Irish whips him, waits for his opponent to rebound and then hits an arm drag onto Jericho, then transitioning it into an armlock. Jericho groans in pain at the armlock and struggles to get up. He eventually makes it back to standing position and swipes at Morrison, punching him repeatedly and eventually managing to get Morrison off of him. Morrison reverses an Irish whip attempt by Jericho and goes to attack him, but Jericho slaps Morrison across his face, unintentionally hitting his eye, and Morrison stumbles back, nursing the spot where Jericho had hit him in the eye. Jericho knees Morrison in the abdomen with all the power he could muster and Morrison falls onto the canvas, crying out in pain.

"C'mon Morrison!" taunts Jericho arrogantly, stepping on Morrison's forehead, "be a man!"

Jericho stalks his opponent, striking him again in the abdomen. He picks up Morrison by his hair, pulls him over to the opposite turnbuckle, and smashes his opponent's head on the top turnbuckle cover. Jericho then Irish whips Morrison into the opposing turnbuckle and attempts to hit a running clothesline, but Morrison is able to deliver a kick to Jericho just in time. Morrison then hits a running clothesline onto Jericho, sending his opponent over the top rope and crashing onto the concrete floor of outside the ring once again. Just as Jericho gets up, Morrison springboards off the ropes and hits a corkscrew plancha onto him.

Morrison tosses Jericho back into the ring and attempts another springboard maneuver, which Jericho successfully dodges by ducking out the way. Jericho then tries to send Morrison over the top rope again by hitting a leg-feed enzuguri, but luckily, Morrison is able to save himself from hitting the concrete floor outside by clutching onto the ropes. Unfortunately, while Morrison is recuperating, Jericho hits a springboard dropkick and Morrison falls back outside the ring once again.

Ignoring the universally booing crowd around him, Jericho smiles cockily and then turns to Katona, who is watching Morrison concernedly and cheering him on. "C'mon, John!" cries Katona worriedly. She was on the verge of jumping out of her seat. Jericho grins at Katona, who has to restrain herself from flipping the bird at him (hence the unfortunate PG-rating of WWE), and blows a kiss at her. Katona knew if she tried interfering in any way, she could cost Morrison the win and his title, so she was forced to stay in her seat and watch Jericho bullying and taunting her boyfriend.

A fatigued Morrison rolls back into the ring and Jericho continues to follow him, then he puts Morrison into a chokehold. The entire arena cheers on for Morrison—even Katona has jumped out of her seat and rushed to ringside, slamming her hands repeatedly on the mat while the audience behind her claps along with her to root for the World Heavyweight Champion. Gradually, Morrison gets up and strikes Jericho repeatedly in the abdomen, but Jericho knees Morrison. Jericho rebounds off the ropes to try and hit a running shoulder block, but Morrison is able to counter this and finally hit a maneuver of his own – an STO followed by a neckbreaker. Morrison goes for a pin but Jericho kicks out at two and a half. Jericho gets up, hits an enzuguri on Morrison and goes for an unsuccessful pin when Morrison kicks out at two.

Jericho drags Morrison over to the ropes and begins to choke him, taking full advantage of the five seconds he has before he could potentially get disqualified. Jericho lets go at the three count and then goes for another shot at choking Morrison using the ropes. Once again, Jericho lets go of Morrison and tosses him in the center of the ring. He goes for a suplex, but Morrison is able to land on his feet and push Jericho away from him. Jericho runs towards him and tries to hit another move, but Morrison counters this and sends Jericho slamming onto the mat with a back body drop. Morrison hits his signature breakdancing leg drop onto Jericho's neck and goes for another pin, which ends up being a near-fall.

Morrison tries to pull Jericho up, but Jericho counters with a sitout jawbreaker, stunning Morrison. Jericho Irish whips Morrison into a corner and then hits a one-handed running bulldog onto Morrison. Jericho springboards off the ropes to hit a springboard moonsault, but he lands on his feet instead, as Morrison is successfully able to roll out of the way, springboard off the ropes, and hit a _Flying Chuck_, a springboard roundhouse kick, that strikes Jericho right on the temple. Morrison quickly rushes for a pin, knowing Jericho could potentially be completely knocked out, silently prays for a successful pin…

…but much to his horror, Jericho gets his shoulder up just before the ref could make the three count!

Morrison cries out in shock, surprised at Jericho's resilience. Katona, who is watching by ringside, gasps as well. She too, like Morrison, was hoping for a successful pin over the cocky Jericho. Morrison climbs out of the ring and onto the apron, aiming for a springboard hurricanrana onto Jericho. Unfortunately, Jericho is able to reverse this into an attempt to execute the _Walls of Jericho_. Luckily, Morrison is able to flip out of the hold and flip Jericho as well. He staggers over to the turnbuckle corner to recuperate and rolls out of the way just as Jericho is about to charge at him. Jericho's shoulder ends up striking the turnbuckle pole and he collapses just in front of the corner, perfect for Morrison to hit the _Starship Pain_.

Much to everyone's disappointment, Morrison misses the _Starship Pain_, staggers onto his feet, and Jericho hits the _Codebreaker_ out of nowhere!

Katona's eyes are wide and bulging, her hand clasped over her mouth as she gasped at the surprise attack Jericho hit on Morrison. She watches Jericho scramble over to Morrison's immobile body and cover him…

One…

"Please, please, please, no, please…" begged Katona silently, desperately praying Morrison would kick out…

…Two…

"John! Wake up!" cries Katona, who is on the verge of tears, "please…no…no…no…"

…THREE!

"Here is your winner, and the _NEW World Heavyweight Champion_, Chris Jericho!"

Katona, refusing to watch the referee hand the prestigious gold to the newly-crowned four-time World Heavyweight Champion, slides into the ring and rushes over to Morrison's side, frantically apologizing and trying to make sure he was okay.

"No…" the audience sees Katona mouth to herself as she strokes Morrison's face gently, her lovely features filled with disappointment and horror. She couldn't bear to watch Jericho gloat over his championship win. All she wanted to do was to stay by her man's side, holding his hand in hers and kissing the back of it frequently as she tried to ignore the shocking sight before her.

After boastfully showing off his new championship to the crowd, Jericho turns around and smirks when he sees the British beauty fawning over her fallen boyfriend. He loved how she was bent over, giving him a brilliant view of her cleavage. Jericho strutted over, shaking his head in disappointment at the failed champion he'd just defeated. He turns to Katona and purses his lips towards her, reminding Katona of the kiss she owed him.

"Come here, baby," drawls Jericho, "come here and be with your new champion."

Katona protests furiously and holds Morrison close to her, shaking her head frantically, as Jericho continues to approach her with his lips still pursing towards her. Although Jericho claimed he'd leave her alone as soon as she kissed him, Katona refused to plant her lips on the man who took the title away from her boyfriend. She knew perfectly well he wasn't going to leave her alone even if she gave him what he wanted.

Suddenly, Jericho sneaks up behind Katona, grabs her by the waist, and pulls her back to his chest. Katona kicks and screams, terrified, as Jericho's grip is still tight around her small waist. "Don't struggle, baby," purrs Jericho into her ear, "just one kiss and everything will be over."

Katona snaps back to her senses and elbows Jericho repeatedly in the face. Seizing the opportunity as Jericho is reeling, Katona hits her signature superkick onto Jericho and she quickly pulls Morrison out of the ring, hurriedly escorting him up the ramp and to backstage before Jericho could come after them.


	55. Making Her Feel Better

**Chapter 55: Make Her Feel Better**

* * *

***Author's Note: I'm sure you Jericho fans are happy that the Y2J in this story beat JoMo in the last chapter for the World Heavyweight Championship, but whatever it's better than Alberto Del Rio possibly holding the belt. Anyways, this chapter leads up to the one-year anniversary fluff-filled snog fest between John and Katharyn, which will be next chapter, just so you guys know :)**

**P.S. I apologize for the extremely sucky writing since I'm currently running out of awesome ideas for chapters and I honestly don't want it to end too soon and I really don't know how many more chapters to write till I end it and then get to the sequel…***

_I also have been quite disappointed in the number of reviews this story has been receiving lately, although I am very thankful for those who have reviewed :)_

* * *

April 7th, 2011: Milwaukee, Wisconsin

Katharyn's POV

Whew, I'm quite exhausted. The morning after Wrestlemania, we immediately jetted off to Memphis, Tennessee, where we filmed Smackdown tapings for Friday. The Wrestlemania hype (and overtime hours of work for us) was finally over, but that didn't mean we got a break too soon. Most of us were scheduled for public appearances, radio interviews, magazine interviews, answering fan mail for WWE Magazine, and updating Twitter accounts (this only applied to those with Twitter, I, being one of those people who didn't have one).

John and I have both been out and busy with promotional appearances, interviews, house shows, photo shoots, practicing in the ring with our fellow colleagues…etc. Unfortunately, even though some of our appearances and interviews are together as a couple (since our onscreen characters are in a relationship), we haven't been able to spend much time together lately. There have been several instances where I'm away one day, and the next day John is away while I don't have anything to do. It's rather frustrating, if you ask me, because there were times when I felt as though John and I were tearing apart.

Two nights ago, we filmed tapings for Smackdown. Last night, we put on a house show for Chicago, Illinois. Today, in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, John's out for the entire day, since he's got two public appearances to make. I, on the other hand, finished an early morning photo shoot, so I decided to spend the afternoon hanging out with Nattie at a local mall.

I told Nattie about my recently not-so-passionate relationship with John, and immediately she dragged me to the nearest Victoria's Secret store.

"Girlie, if there is one thing you need to do to make your relationship better, that is getting your man a sexy set of lingerie and putting it on for him, so that he'll eventually take it off of you, and you know what happens after that," remarked Nattie, pointing out the bustier set on display nearest to us.

"Nattie, I can't keep doing this for John!" I exclaimed, "besides, if I do this too often, he'll get bored of me and soon it won't be a big deal to him anymore even when I go stark naked for him!"

"Whoever told you that kind of relationship advice obviously has a very depressing love life," said Nattie, "besides, John _never_ gets bored of you, just like how Tyson never gets bored of me, and I tell you girlie, we've been together since I was fresh out of high school."

"I don't want to know what you and Tyson are up to, Nattie," I replied, scrunching up my face in disgust, "unlike _somebody_ here, I don't tell them to get laid with their lover boy if something's wrong in the relationship."

"That's because Tyson and I aren't that kind of couple, unlike you and John," teased Nattie.

"Nattie!" I exclaimed, refusing to take the bra and panties set she picked out for me, "John and I—I don't wish to discuss my sex life with anyone!"

"Well Tyson and I don't look sexy together, unlike you two," argued Nattie, "girlie, do you have any idea how jealous I am of your relationship with John? Not only are you two hotties with bodies, but the both of you are so freaking cute together it's not even funny! I can't make Tyson horny because I'm not as hot as you are."

"I don't need to hear the details, Nattie…" I muttered embarrassingly.

"Just try this on!" said Nattie, handing me a chemise and a matching pair of panties.

I ended up purchasing a sheer black plunge teddy and a pair of stockings, as I finally gave into Nattie's suggestion and decided give it a try. Knowing John was likely to be stressed from work, I hoped I could at least snag a chance at helping him relieve his stress tonight.

However, I was still worried on whether 'bedroom time' was going to work. I didn't want sex to simply be a stress reliever for us. To John and I, intimacy meant more than just exhilarating ourselves and using it as a tool for fixing things.

"Girlie, you still look pretty worried," said Nattie, when we stopped by at a nearby Starbucks for a break, "are you still fretting about trying to make John feel better tonight?"

"Nattie, I don't exactly want to do it," I said nervously.

"Oh, so now you change your mind?" asked Nattie, "no, I'm just kidding, girlie. Why not? What's holding you back?"

"I don't want John to think I'm only good for sex," I admitted.

Nattie gasped, "No, girlie! There's no way he'd think of you that way! Why else do you think he's done all those sweet things for you? Why else do you think he treats you like a queen, and dotes on you like you're the most precious thing he has in his life? Why else do you think he asked you to be his one and only that night after taking you out on that date?"

"But Nattie, I don't want John to think I'm a whore!"

"Katharyn Lincoln, you are _not_ a whore, do you understand me?"

"Nattie, getting laid isn't the only way to kiss it and make it better for our relationship," I pointed out, "there is so much more to sex than it seems to one who believes it to be a superficial habit."

"What does it mean to you, Kathie?"

"When John and I are together intimately, it's a way of showing how much we love each other," I answered, "it's not just a casual activity for fun. It's something so special, something so magical, it just blows me away. Every time John and I make love to each other, it's an intimate, romantic moment that shouldn't be treated like a mere habit. It's like giving a special gift to someone you love more than anything in the world."

"Then what's stopping you from showing how much you love him, girlie?" asked Nattie.

"There are plenty of other ways to show him how much I love him, Nattie," I replied, "but I can't seem to think of any other ways, so I guess…"

"I knew it. You two are going to go at each other tonight. And after you come back down from horny heaven, don't say that I was wrong."

* * *

John's POV

The first public appearance of the day was finished, and at the moment, I was halfway done with my second promotional appearance at a sports store, signing autographs and taking pictures with the fans that swarmed the place like bees. It was quite late and I was extremely exhausted, but I had about two hours left until I was allowed to return back to the hotel and be with my love, Katharyn.

I truly regretted not being able to see her for the entire day. She wasn't next to me when I woke up this morning because she had to leave for an early morning photo shoot. By the time she was finished, I was already scheduled to be at my first public appearance at a local restaurant. It was one of those days where Katharyn and I either hardly or didn't get to see each other till late at night. However, these type of days had been occurring more frequently, as it was the aftermath of Wrestlemania.

I tried sending Katharyn a voicemail before starting the day, but the damned phone reception was horrible. Because of the poor phone reception, I couldn't contact Katharyn at all, leaving me feeling extremely guilty. It was nearly 8pm, so I knew I was going to get back extremely late. Katharyn wasn't the type who could stay up late either, so this wasn't exactly a very good situation.

Speaking of which, I was starting to worry about my relationship with Katharyn. Because of our hectic schedules, we've hardly had any time to be together intimately. Not that it was a huge problem, but I was worried Katharyn didn't like the fact that I had to be away so much. I feared that the fire in our relationship had fizzled, and Katharyn would no longer be interested in me.

What if someone else catches her eye and she wants him instead of me? Katharyn was still very young, only 21 years of age, so it was possible she could be that way. But Katharyn wasn't that type of person. She wasn't the type of girl who liked to mingle with as many different men as possible. I knew she was a one-man woman, a believer in committed relationships and a believer in eternal love. But for some reason, the fact that she was so young worried me. I feared she was going to feel as though she wasn't having any fun in her life.

_No, I love Katharyn as much as she loves me; there's no way that's going to happen, _I thought, trying to snap myself out of my worries, _we've never fought or argued once, nor have we had any disagreements recently. I've got to stop worrying about these things and focus on the present. I've got to focus on the one I love._

As soon as I went for a bathroom break, I was able to get reception on my phone, and so I checked the text messages I received. One of them so happened to be from Katharyn:

_Hey handsome, how's your day going? Mine was alright; I hung out with Nattie for the afternoon after the photo shoot, but my day was not the same without you by my side. I miss you and I love you so much; I'll be waiting for you in our bedroom for a surprise tonight when you get back…Love, Kathie _

_A surprise in the bedroom, huh?_ I thought, smirking to myself, _this session better hurry up and be done with, because I never miss out on any of my love's surprises._

I was relieved when my session was finally over, and I wasted no time in starting up the car and heading back to the hotel. Much to my misfortune, however, I so happened to run into a traffic jam just a couple miles outside of where our hotel was. Furiously, I slammed the horn repeatedly, yelling at the guy in front to hurry up and get a move on it, because I wasn't going to miss my beautiful Katharyn's surprise.

It took forever before getting through traffic, and within what felt like hours, I finally managed to get to the hotel carpark, making it as fast as I could to the hotel room. As soon as I reached outside the door, I jammed the card key into the slot and shoved the door open.

"Kathie?" I called into the dimly lit room, noticing all the lights were off except for the moonlight shining through the open balcony doors. Noticing the doors leading to the balcony were open, I walked towards there, hoping to find Katharyn there, as she was nowhere to be seen in the room itself.

There, sitting by a woven lounge chair with her knees up to her chest, was Katharyn. She appeared to be wearing nothing but a white, silk robe that appeared to be sliding off one shoulder, and she looked half asleep. Her pale blue eyes were heavy-lidded and sleepy, but they glowed in the moonlight as brilliantly as her delicate, rosy complexion.

I walked slowly towards her, sliding onto the lounge chair next to her. I noticed the robe had fallen off her shoulders, revealing a sexy, revealing, sheer black teddy that had a neckline that went down all the way to her midriff and was attached to a pair of lace stockings held up by a garter belt. I silently cursed myself and that damned traffic jam; I only just realized how late I was for Kathie's surprise.

Guiltily, I wrapped my arms around her as tightly as I could, kissing the side of her forehead and whispering, "I'm so sorry, love."

Katharyn turned her head to face me, her eyes glowing so brilliantly it amazed me. I could tell she was quite exhausted. "Where were you?" she whispered softly.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," I repeated, "The damned organizers kept me in till late, and on the way back I got stuck in this horrible traffic jam. I couldn't contact you till after the session was done because of the crappy phone reception."

"It's okay, John, I understand." But Katharyn sounded as though she didn't understand fully. I felt a tear trickle down her cheek and I felt as though I'd been shot through the heart.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, pulling her up gently and wrapping my arms around her. Katharyn buried her face in my chest, trying hard not to cry. I felt her body trembling as I stroked her hair and kissed her cheek repeatedly.

"I've been really stressed, John," confessed Katharyn, "Sometimes I feel like work has started to take over our love life, and we don't have time to be together anymore. There are days when I don't see you, and there are days when you don't see me. I know I sound really stupid for saying these things because in life it happens, but…"

"Love, I completely understand," I said honestly, walking her back to the bed, sitting on it first and then placing her on my lap, "I know there are days when these things happen, and on those days when I'm busy, I miss you so much. Do you know what was the only thing on my mind throughout the entire day? You, baby, you. You were the only thing I couldn't stop thinking about. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wish you were here and how much I miss you. When I finally got your text, it made my night. It really did. And now I feel so guilty for missing a night with you. I'm really, really sorry for not being able to make love to you tonight."

"I'm being stupid about this, aren't I?" said Katharyn, trying to hold back a laugh as she dried her tears.

"It's normal, baby," I assured her, "these things happen to every couple. It's not just us, love. Every couple experiences this."

"I guess I'm just young and inexperienced," said Katharyn.

"Love, you are young and beautiful, but you are far from inexperienced," I said, putting a little sexual innuendo into that last statement. I wiggled my eyebrows, causing Katharyn to burst out in hysteric giggles.

"I guess I won't need this to try and fix our relationship," said Katharyn teasingly, jumping off of my lap and stripping herself of the robe. My jaw dropped when she fully revealed her hot little outfit, the sight of the seductive vixen standing before me was so erotic, it nearly made my balls explode.

"Now you're just being a tease, love," I growled, slithering towards her with my eyes fixed on her delectable body, "so this was my surprise, huh?"

"Well…"

"I assume your surprise for me was you act all innocent and when I finally give in to your puppy dog eyes, you show me this and turn me on," I teased her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards me, causing her smaller frame to crash into my chest.

"The part when I acted all innocent wasn't an act, John," said Katharyn truthfully.

"I was just joking," I said, "but if you'd like, I can swoop you into my arms, take you back to that bed, and kiss it and make it better for you."

"I was going to let you have it your way with me tonight, but you were late, so I guess we'll have to postpone this for another night," remarked Katharyn. I tried to restrain myself as Katharyn stripped out of her outfit in front of me and crawled under the covers next to me.

"Speaking of another night, love," I said, once I positioned Katharyn till she was lying on top of me, tracing the lines of my chest with her finger, "there's something I wanted to bring up this morning if you hadn't left early for your shoot."

"What is it?" asked Katharyn.

"Our anniversary's coming soon," I replied, running my hands up and down her bare back, "and Kathie, baby, you are I are going to celebrate it." I cupped her cheeks and nuzzled her sweetly.

"Our anniversary?" asked Katharyn curiously, blinking her eyes open, "isn't that in August?"

"No love," I corrected, "I count our anniversary as from the day we first met back in Pennsylvania."

"Ah, now that's more understandable," laughed Katharyn, leaning her head against my bare chest, "so what are we going to do?"

"I'm not going to tell you, love," I replied, giving her a quick peck on the lips, "but I will assure you it will be extremely memorable, as it's our first anniversary, and I'm going to make it as special as possible." I kissed her again and buried my face in her neck.

"Oooh, I love surprises," giggled Katharyn, as I licked and sucked on the soft spot of her neck, "but can't you at least give me a little hint? Not even a teeny little hint?" she pleaded, using the sweetest tone of voice she could make. That cute, innocent voice was just so adorable, with the addition of her fingers teasing me with gentle strokes on my abs, I nearly gave into her pleading.

"I would love to, Kathie, but that would ruin the whole purpose of it being a surprise," I pointed out.

"Then I guess I'll have to wait till April 27th itself to get my surprise," sighed Katharyn, pretending to be disappointed.

"And what about my surprise, love?" I asked her, bringing up the surprise she'd originally intended to give me tonight, which I regrettably unintentionally ended up missing due to that damned traffic jam.

Katharyn yawned, "Not tonight, handsome. But I can promise you one in the shower tomorrow morning."

* * *

April 8th, 2011: Planning

Still giddy from this morning's steamy shower with Katharyn, I almost missed my meeting with Julie, the seamstress and costume designer for our ring attire, and because I was busy attacking Katharyn's neck as I carried her back to the bed, Katharyn also forgot about her scheduled interview with a local sports newspaper momentarily until she broke the kiss and swore in frustration.

Much to my surprise, I found Jason chatting with Julie in the studio as well. "Hey man," greeted Jase, who looked rather chipper.

"Hey bro," I greeted Jason, "hey Julie."

"Hey Mr. Hennigan," greeted Julie, "you're ten minutes late. What took you?"

"I think we can tell what took him since he looks like he just got laid," teased Jase.

"Shut up," I snapped, my cheeks reddening. I swear, that guy always thinks the reason why I'm late is because of Katharyn and I. Well in this case it was because Katharyn and I got comfortable in the shower, but it wasn't exactly cool to say it in front of Julie.

"Ah, you and Miss Lincoln!" sighed Julie, "I wish Shannon and I could be like you two whenever we're together."

Julie was married to Shannon Moore, who's now wrestling for TNA. I could recall several times where I've wrestled him and Jimmy Wang Yang in a tag team match, when Shannon was still with the WWE and when I was still a tag team with Mike in ECW.

"Dude, got any tips for satisfying my fiancée in the bedroom?" teased Jason.

"Shut up, Jason," I repeated, punching him in the arm lightly.

"Children, behave," said Julie, making her voice sound mom-like.

"Yes mother," I joked. Jason and I then agreed to get lunch afterwards since we were both going to meet up with our girls at the same place, so Jase waited outside while I discussed my meeting with Julie.

"Now John, I'd like to ask if you've got any new ideas for your tights or your coat," said Julie, "perhaps a new color combination or a different design? And no, John, you may not have real fur; it's far too expensive."

Although it something I constantly bugged Julie about in the past, I wasn't too keen on having real fur on my coat or on my tights anymore for several reasons. Firstly, she was quite right about it being extremely expensive. And secondly, Katharyn, despite being a meat lover, strongly opposed the use of real animal fur on human clothing, informing me one back before we began dating, "Do you have any idea how many cute little fluffy bunnies and chinchillas are killed just to make one winter coat?" She absolutely adored cute animals and refused to wear anything made of real fur or leather.

"I'm fine with the fake stuff, Julie," I insisted.

"Really?" said Julie, raising her eyebrows, "it didn't seem that way back in 2005."

"I believe a certain _girlfriend's_ got something to do with his change of heart," joked Jason.

"True," I admitted, as much as I wanted to tell Jason to shut it, "actually Julie, I was wondering if you could make my ring attire to match Katharyn's."

"You mean you're getting rid of the fake fur?" gasped Julie.

"No!" I protested, "I mean the same color combination as her ring attire! At least keep the signature fur and cross design."

"That can be done," said Julie, pulling out a folder that read 'Katona's Ring Attire' and showing the different designs and color combinations to me.

"Since Katharyn's changed her cut-off capris to knee-length tights to suit her recently more extreme move set, the costume department's currently thinking of new designs to put on her tights," explained Julie, "her push-up bra underneath has also changed to a halter style, but her bikini top is still the same. Here's the design that she recently wore at Wrestlemania 27."

From what Julie had sketched in one of the drawings, the figure drawn with the same body shape as Katharyn wore a white studded bikini top on top of a black halter top underneath, and instead of capris that were cut off at the sides, it appeared to be black leather tights (Julie said they were actually made of a spandex material with a black leather color), and the boots were completely white. On the back of the tights, right where her cute little butt was supposed to be, was a logo design that read 'KATONA' with eagle's wings on both sides and a intricate border underlining her name. There was also a black studded belt that also had a chain attached to it, and worn on the figure's hands were leather armbands with ties, with one arm wearing a fingerless lace glove.

From what I recall from watching Katharyn on the screen, she looked like a very sexy biker girl in that outfit. It definitely helped that she won that Triple Threat Tables match too.

"I believe you already have a black and white pair of tights and white coat to match her ring attire, John," said Julie, "but I don't think you have a gold and black one that she regularly wears. The closest you have is a yellow and white one, but that one doesn't seem to work with hers. I can always get started on the gold and black one."

"Thanks Julie," I replied, "there's one more thing I'd like you to do for me."

"What is it?"

"I want you to make a special ring attire for Katharyn," I explained, "it's one that's similar to the style of mine. One that matches my white and silver one."

Julie quickly pulled out a base picture of Katharyn's style of ring attire. For her top, I asked for a silver bikini on top of a black rhinestone bra, and for her pants I requested them to be a mix of silver and gray with the same sparkly cross design and the same fabric pattern as my tights. I even asked Julie to make a special bolero in the same style as my signature coat, just for Katharyn to wear in her ring entrance. It didn't take long before Julie agreed to make that special ring attire for Katharyn and our deal was settled.

"Thank you so much, Julie," I said one last time, "and when she goes for fittings, don't tell her it's from me unless it's completely finished."

"I'm quite sure she'll figure out it's from you," chuckled Julie.

"That's cute," said Jason, when I finished my meeting with Julie and joined him for lunch afterwards, "so you asked Jules to make a special ring attire for Katharyn that was based on your own?"

"Yup," I replied, "it's part of an anniversary present for her."

"Anniversary?" inquired Jase, "it's your anniversary already?"

"Uh huh," I answered, "Katharyn and I first met on April 27th of last year."

"But you guys didn't date until around August," he pointed out.

"It doesn't matter when we started dating," I insisted, "I consider the day we first met our anniversary because it was also the day I first fell in love with her."

"Love at first sight," said Jase, pretending to scoff, "and you were the one who didn't believe in that kind of crap."

"It was an exception for the most beautiful woman in the world," I answered.

"No wonder Tiff and the girls call you Kathie's 'lover boy'," said Jase, rolling his eyes.

"Well it is true," I laughed.

"So what are you going to do for your one year anniversary with Katharyn?" asked Jase.

"That's why we agreed to meet up after lunch," I replied, "so you could help me with ideas on how to make our first anniversary as memorable as possible. You're the one who used to be married; you should know how to celebrate these kinds of things."

"A first anniversary in a relationship is kinda different from a first anniversary in a marriage, man," said Jase, "but I can help you with some ideas if you'd like."

"I've thought about bringing back some memories Katharyn and I shared in the past," I said, "and it would go in chronological order. For example, when Katharyn and I first met, the first thing we talked about was the weird scrambled eggs she ordered in that restaurant for breakfast. So for breakfast we'd have a hotel buffet breakfast and order the same thing we had that day we first met."

"Brilliant idea," said Jase, "see, you're already an expert on this, why ask me for help?"

"Because I don't know what to do for Katharyn to end our day," I replied, "I mean, besides reliving the memories and moments we shared together, I don't know what to add to the list."

"Maybe you could do something romantic for her," suggested Jase, "like that massage you gave her for her birthday."

"I don't think it's as special if I did it for a second time to her," I pointed out, "besides, I think I've run out of ideas for romantic things to do for Katharyn. I really need your help, Jase. Katharyn's been really stressed lately and she's starting to believe our relationship won't last because she claims I'll get bored of her and not love her anymore."

"It must be the work stress getting to her head," guessed Jase.

"Probably," I agreed, "but when she started worrying about how our relationship wasn't going very well, I panicked. I may have been together with her for a long time, but Katharyn has no idea how much I love her. I keep telling her I love her, but she really doesn't know that I love her so much that I would do anything to make her happy and keep that beautiful smile on her face. I've got to make her feel more relaxed. I've got to make her feel better about herself."

"Maybe you could find some ideas on the Internet," suggested Jase.

"That's a start," I replied.

"Hold on a minute," said Jase suddenly, "I just remembered something. About a few days ago, one of the RAW Divas sent a Lover's Delight package to Tiff to congratulate her on the engagement. Tiff doesn't want it, and I don't have any use of it either, so maybe I could pass it to you the day before your anniversary and you and your girl could make use of it for that night."

"What's a 'Lover's Delight' package?" I asked confusedly.

"You'll see," said Jase, smirking nastily, "I have to say, the treats you'll find inside are quite _tasty_."


	56. Reminiscing Memories

**Chapter 56: Reminiscing Memories**

* * *

***Author's Note: Ahhh…now here is the lovey-dovey episode when John and Katharyn celebrate their one-year anniversary together on their special day. Hope you guys enjoy this romantic, fluff-filled snog fest!***

* * *

April 26th, 2011: Greensboro, North Carolina

John's POV

It was indeed a nostalgic moment when we bid goodbyes to the members of the Smackdown brand who got drafted to RAW, and welcomed the newest draftees from last night's annual draft to Friday Nights. While Alberto Del Rio, Dolph Ziggler, Michelle McCool, and Ted DiBiase were among those drafted to RAW, a couple of new names from RAW included Randy, Yoshi Tatsu, Daniel Bryan, and Maryse. Katharyn and I both remained on Smackdown, but unfortunately Truth was drafted to RAW last night, so the boys and I all promised to remain in touch with him.

As a matter of fact, today I felt as though I was experiencing extreme nostalgia. Katharyn and the other girls were sitting by the entrance of the hotel restaurant having breakfast, while I hung out with the guys not too far away from her table. When Katharyn went to grab some food from the breakfast buffet, I purposely snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, poking my head over her shoulder.

"Well isn't this a familiar sight?" I whispered into Katharyn's ear.

Katharyn giggled and replied, "It is, indeed, a familiar sight, except last year, we were in Pennsylvania and this year, we're in North Carolina and the hotel's buffet breakfast doesn't have an omelet station where they can cook my weird scrambled eggs."

"And last year," I continued, kissing her cheek, "I was only starting to become madly in love with you."

"Starting?" laughed Katharyn turning her head sideways and grinning at me cheekily, "from what I recall, John, we only just met that time."

"But there was a reason why I snuck up on you last year and managed to get the guts to introduce myself to you," I pointed out, the memories of my reaction of when I first saw Katharyn in person last year flooding through my mind…

"_Johnny boy, you're early," greeted Truth, as I walked into the nearly empty restaurant and spotted him along with Rey, Jase, Jack, and Adam._

"'_Sup guys," I greeted the guys, taking a seat next to Adam and in front of Truth. _

"_We're still waiting for Hardy," said Jack, "is he up yet, by the way?"_

"_Nope, he's still drowning himself in the shower," I replied, chuckling._

"_After all, he's got to look good for the ladies," joked Adam. _

"_Speaking of ladies," said Truth, "have you checked out the two new Divas on Smackdown yet, Johnny boy?"_

"_They just got drafted last night," said Jase, "I know one of them's Gail Kim, but the other one's name always slips my mind. I know for a fact she's really young and really pretty, though."_

"_It started with a K…" said Adam, thinking hard, "I think it was Katona?" _

_I remembered the night before when I was watching the draft results last night in the locker room, and one of the Divas, a 5'7''ish brown-haired beauty from RAW with sparkling green eyes and a killer body, was selected as one of the first to be drafted to Smackdown. From what I could remember, her name was Katona. _

"_Yeah it's her," I replied, "the other one's Katona."_

"_Did you see her on TV last night, Johnny?" asked Truth, "she looks really young if you ask me. But she's also quite a looker."_

"_I did," I agreed, thinking of the beautiful Diva I saw on TV last night, "and I agree with you, man; she's absolutely beautiful."_

___"She also seems really nice and sweet, since Matt told me he and Jeff were two of the people who trained her to wrestle," said Adam._  


___"And apparently Teddy told me last night that I get to have a storyline with her," said Jack, grinning proudly, "can't wait to work with her."_  


"_Apparently she's supposed to be really good in the ring too," added Rey, "I've seen her wrestle before and it looks like she's trained in lucha libre. __ I think one of my amigos told me he trained her some time ago. Don't recall any other Diva in history do a shiranui for their finisher." _

"_Wait a minute," said Jase, suddenly looking up, "isn't that her?"_

_I turned around and silently gasped when my eyes met the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen in my life. There was WWE Diva Katona herself, even more beautiful than when I saw her last night on that monitor screen. She looked relaxed and cheerful as she and another Diva, whom I recognized as Jim Neidhart's daughter Nattie, were chatting and getting their food from the buffet. The guys were right when they told me about this girl, she was incredibly gorgeous: silky golden brown hair in soft waves and cascading down to her middle back, that Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt and dark skinny jeans fitting her svelte figure snugly. I continued to watch the golden brown haired beauty, a smile forming on my face as I listened to her laugh, the sweet natured laugh I heard her make was music to my ears. I didn't know how or why, but I felt as though I was instantly falling for this girl._

"_Johnny boy? Johnny? You there?" _

_I snapped out of reality to find Truth waving his hand over my face. "Looks like you spaced out there a little, Johnny boy," chuckled Truth, when I shoved his hand away from my face._

"_I have a feeling the reason for that was because of a certain Diva," guessed Jase teasingly._

"_Why don't you go talk to Katharyn?" suggested Adam, "she's a really sweet girl. Oh, by the way, Katharyn's her real name, just so you know."_

_All of a sudden, I felt a wave of nervousness take over my entire body. For some reason, the thought of walking up to the beautiful Katharyn and introducing myself to her seemed like a difficult task. Why was I feeling like the math geek vying for the attentions of the most beautiful and the most popular girl in school? I didn't recall experiencing butterflies in my stomach whenever I talked to girls in the past. I hadn't even met the girl yet, but somehow, Katharyn seemed different from the other girls I've met before. _

"_C'mon Johnny, you can do it," prompted Rey, "it's not that hard walking up to her and saying hi."_

"_I don't know," I said uncertainly, "what if I screw up or something?"_

"_Johnny, you're 30, not 15," said Adam, "it's not as hard as it used to be in high school. Besides, think about what'll happen once you actually talk to her and she gets interested. After all, you're not a bad-looking guy; you do have about a thousand female fans trying to throw themselves at you."_

"Well it's a good thing you didn't chicken out or else I would've ended up with someone else," giggled Katharyn, after I told her about how I got the guts to get up and go introduce myself to her.

"Such as?" I teased her.

"Barry Zito perhaps, if he wasn't twelve years older than me and perhaps had more free time in his hands," joked Katharyn, bursting into giggles.

"You are going to be in a lot of trouble later, Miss Lincoln," I growled, placing a trail of kisses along her shoulder and up her ear.

"Not now, John," whispered Katharyn, pushing my head away from her neck. Although Katharyn was still shy about it, I couldn't help but pour every ounce of affection on her whenever I'm with her. Katharyn promised she'd meet me in the hotel room later once she hung out with the girls, but I was not at all surprised to see Nattie and the rest of the Divas ushering Katharyn away from their table. I smirked to myself when I heard Maryse saying to Katharyn, "No, _mademoiselle_! Stay with your lover boy! He needs you! Go French him for all we care!"

I couldn't help but chuckle as the combined strengths of Nattie pulling and Maryse pushing Katharyn from behind brought my love back to where we had been chatting earlier.

"She's all yours, John," said Nattie, "we want you to make her as satisfied as possible." Maryse then gave Katharyn a small push till she came crashing up against my chest. Katharyn was blushing as she hid her face in my chest. I turned to see the guys smirking at me cheekily.

"Don't worry, love, I'll get you out of here to save you from public humiliation," I whispered, leading her out of the restaurant. The waiters we passed smiled at us as we exited the restaurant.

"That was embarrassing," muttered Katharyn, once we were back in our hotel room, "I am going to murder those two."

"They wouldn't exactly be too happy with their friend trying to kill them for bringing us together, literally," I chuckled. Katharyn shook her head and began packing up her things, as we were headed off to Philadelphia straight after tonight's Smackdown tapings.

"They are girls, after all," agreed Katharyn, "they like anything that is seemingly cute in their eyes."

"Such as the two of us whenever we're together?" I suggested, wrapping my arms around Katharyn from behind and burying my face in her neck.

"Oh stop it," giggled Katharyn, "you sound like a lovesick teenager."

As soon as I heard her make that comment towards me, I decided to have a little fun with Katharyn. I peered over her shoulder and noticed she held a tiny white lace thong in her hand. Smirking, I whipped the thong out of her hand and snatched it out of reach for Katharyn, who was four inches shorter, six now that she was barefooted.

"John!" cried Katharyn, "give that back!"

"Nope," I said smarmily, taking big steps back and dangling the thong teasingly at her, as Katharyn tried chasing after me.

"John Hennigan, you will give my underwear back or I'll do something that will make you wish you hadn't done that," said Katharyn. God, that British accent of hers was so sexy, especially when she was mad.

"Actually, love, I think I'll keep these," I purred, "after all," I added a little bit of sexual innuendo, "they do look better when they're off of that sexy little ass of yours."

Suddenly, Katharyn began charging towards me and tried jumping up to grab her thong, which I'd held up so she couldn't reach it, but I used my other free arm to grab her and throw her onto my shoulder, carrying her over the threshold, slapping her butt playfully as she tried wiggling out of the position she was in.

"John Hennigan, you will put me down this instant!" exclaimed Katharyn, kicking her legs furiously and pounding her fists into my back.

I walked over to bed and tossed Katharyn onto the sheets, trapping her between the bed and my body, straddling her, but not before tucking her lace thong into the pocket on the back of my jeans.

"You happy now, princess?" I teased her, leaning in to kiss her, but Katharyn turned her head away before I could reach her lips and I ended up planting my mouth onto the side of her exposed neck, sucking on the most tender spot. I could feel Katharyn tensing up, indicating she was trying to resist giving in.

"Oh, John," moaned Katharyn sexily, finally giving in. I suddenly felt my slacks grow three sizes smaller as her melodious British accent tickled my ear drums, "why do you have to be so…"

"So what, my love?" I purred, using one hand to grab her wrists and pin her arms above her head. My other free hand slipped underneath her shirt and explored her toned stomach.

"So sexy I just can't stay mad at you anymore…" sighed Katharyn. I let go of her wrists so I could strip Katharyn of her shirt. Drinking in the sight of her wearing only a light blue push-up bra and jeans, I sat up and removed my shirt, bending down to attack Katharyn's lips with loving kisses.

"Mmmm…John…" moaned Katharyn, "we shouldn't…" She pushed against my chest gently, indicating she didn't want to go any further at the moment.

"I'm sorry, love," I whispered apologetically, releasing one last kiss and pulling her by my side while I rested against the headboard of the bed. I wanted to shoot myself for pressuring Katharyn to do something that she didn't want to do at the moment. "I shouldn't have pressured you…"

"It's okay," she replied, lacing our hands together as she cuddled up next to me, "You don't have to apologize to me. You were just showing me how much you love me."

"But I shouldn't have pressured you…"

Katharyn pressed a finger against my lips and hushed me. "It's perfectly fine," whispered Katharyn, smiling so beautifully it made my chest ache, "I think it's sweet whenever you swoop me in your arms and kiss me like there's no tomorrow." She then bent down and gave me a sweet and tender kiss. I deepened the kiss further, making Katharyn moan softly, as I massaged her tongue and explored every inch of her.

"Tomorrow's going to be a very special day, love," I murmured against the kiss. Katharyn broke her lips away from mine and looked up at me hopefully, her blue eyes round and twinkling.

"Really?" asked Katharyn, "what is it?"

"Our anniversary," I replied, kissing the top of her forehead, "tomorrow's going to be our one year anniversary."

"Our anniversary?" asked Katharyn curiously, "I thought that was August?"

"No, love," I corrected her, "our first anniversary, and subsequent anniversaries to come, will always be a year or so after we first met in Hershey." I pulled Katharyn closer to my side, stroking her hair and gazing deeply into her crystal blue eyes, reveling in the endless depths of the oceans in her irises, "Most couples consider their anniversaries to be from the day they begin dating or get married, but I believe the day of our anniversaries are from the day I fell in love with the most beautiful and the most amazing woman in the world."

I felt a sudden ache in my chest, but not the unpleasant kind of ache, as Katharyn's blue eyes glowed as brilliantly as the rest of her delicate facial features did, the blush on the apples of her cheeks rosier than ever, her luscious pink lips forming a stunning smile.

"The day itself hasn't even arrived and you've already driven me to the verge of tears," laughed Katharyn, laying her head gently against my bare chest. Shivering slightly from the silky fall of hair brushing against my skin, I placed a hand on her cheek and brought her head up to face me.

"I'll be sure to bring plenty of tissues when I take you out tomorrow for the special anniversary gift I've put together for the occasion," I joked, leaning in so I could kiss her once more.

* * *

April 27th, 2011: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

Katharyn's POV

I couldn't have asked for a sweeter boyfriend than John when he told me our anniversary was from the day we first met—the day he first fell in love with me. I couldn't think of any other way John could be so sweet to me by making today our first anniversary. I absolutely couldn't wait for what he had in store for me; yesterday's conversation at the breakfast buffet was quite a nostalgic moment.

I thought it was very cute that John admitted that he was at first shy to introduce himself to me and eventually having the guts to get up and talk to me. Out of all the guys I'd known throughout my entire life, John seemed the least likely to be shy about approaching a girl and talking to her. I was quite surprised to hear that even an outgoing, handsome guy like John got nervous talking to a girl he liked, but I still thought it was cute.

It's amazing to think it's been exactly a year since John and I first met back in Hershey, the morning after I was moved to Smackdown from last year's draft. I could hardly believed a year passed by that quickly, possibly because a year ago, I met the sweetest and the most handsome man I'd ever seen in my life—John. And since we first met a year ago, we've been nothing but inseparable, not just as friends, but eventually into lovers. I couldn't think of a single other guy I've known whom I gotten close to like I have been with John; he's so sweet and caring, and he treats me like a queen. He would do anything to protect me and make me happy; this was one of the reasons why I love him so much.

I suddenly realized John wasn't lying next to me in the bed and immediately blinked open my eyes. Frowning, I sat up and glanced around the room. A room service cart set up into a table with breakfast sitting on the tabletop caught my eye. Sliding out of the bed, I slowly crept towards the table, curious to know why John had ordered room service breakfast for the both of us when there already was a free breakfast buffet downstairs in the lobby restaurant.

Suddenly, I felt myself being swept up in the air and into someone's arms, and just as I turned to see who it was (oh, I already knew it was John), I felt a pair of lips shut me up before I could cry out. Immediately giving into John's attacking lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss; we stayed just like that, kissing passionately with John carrying me bridal-style.

"Good morning, baby," purred John seductively, planting one last kiss before ending the steamy make-out and pulling back, grinning at me cheekily. I noticed his hair was slightly damp and his face was gleaming with water reflecting off the light in the room. I glanced down and instantly blushed furiously when I realized he was wearing nothing but a towel covering his lower half.

"So that's where you disappeared off to," I stuttered, trying to hide my extremely red face.

"I wish you could have joined me, though," said John, wiggling his eyebrows, "but you looked just like an angel when I saw you asleep this morning; I couldn't bear to wake you from your beauty sleep." John gave me one last sweet kiss before putting me down. I squeaked as he squeezed my butt playfully; it didn't quite help that I wore a thong with my matching satin babydoll.

"I see you ordered breakfast," I pointed the room service cart set up as a table in the middle of the room.

"I've ordered something very special for breakfast, love," said John from across the room, where he'd slipped on a pair of jeans, and joined me by the table.

"Chocolate-covered Wheat Thins?" I guessed jokingly, as John pulled out my chair for me and then took a seat in front of me.

"Nope, but that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea," laughed John, lifting the cover to reveal the very last thing I'd expected for breakfast…

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, as I realized what John had ordered as part of our breakfast—scrambled eggs with pesto, tomato sauce, onions, and cheese.

These were the 'weird scrambled eggs' that led to our first meeting a year ago, back in Hershey. They were the unusual combination that not only caught John's eye, but also sparked a new friendship that eventually turned into a romance between John and I.

"John!" I cried, trying to hide my joyous laughter, "how were you able to order these?"

"I made a special request to the kitchen via phone last night while you were in the bathroom, love," replied John, "when they asked me why the heck we wanted all of that in our eggs, I told them it was the first thing I used to try and get the attentions of the girl I love."

"You are too sweet," I giggled, as John reached under the cart and also pulled out a basket of assorted pastries and jams. I reached to fill up our glasses with water, but John stopped me in the exact same manner he did that day when we first met and were talking by the drinks station.

"But not as sweet as your irresistibly adorable accent, love," cooed John affectionately, placing the glass in front of my plate once he'd filled it up.

"Thanks, sweetie," I snorted in an un-ladylike manner.

"You're most welcome, Kathie," laughed John, before we began our special private breakfast. I couldn't believe John had ordered the very dish that initially caught his attention on the day we first met. How he managed to order it was beyond me, but I found it extremely sweet that he actually remembered the 'weird scrambled eggs' from Day One.

"I'm already impressed, lover boy," I said sweetly, after we'd finished breakfast and I'd changed and cleaned up, "so what else do you have in store for us today?" I asked him, joining him over where he was sitting on the couch in front of the TV. John pulled me into his lap and kissed my cheek.

"Well…" began John, stroking my hair and kissing my neck, "we can hit the pool and relax there for a bit, and then I'll take you to a special San Francisco style restaurant around here which I've booked for the two of us. Afterwards, we're going to watch an afternoon baseball game."

"Does it so happen to involve my favorite team of all time?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course, love," I chuckled, kissing her cheek, "that explains why I'm wearing a San Francisco Giants sweatshirt at the moment rather than a Dodgers one."

"You dare spit the word _Dodgers_ and I will leave you single and lonely for the rest of your life," I threatened, glaring at him in a playful manner.

"Oh don't worry love," laughed John, ruffling my hair, "I never really liked the Dodgers, especially since my beautiful girlfriend is a Giants fan."

I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before letting him continue on with explaining our plans for today.

"So who's San Francisco playing today? The Phillies?" I guessed, wondering if the Giants were going to play their National League Championship Series rivals from last year's playoffs.

"Nope, they're playing the Pirates today," corrected John, "and fortunately for me, love, Zito's not pitching this afternoon; Cain's going to be on the mound."

"He's excellent," I said gleefully, "too bad I didn't bring my signs or I could've been called in to meet them again."

"Oh no, Kathie, you're not meeting your ex-boyfriend on the day of our anniversary," joked John.

"Zito's not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed, punching him playfully, "and I don't have a crush on him anymore because I've got a new one!"

"Who is it, love? You'll have to tell me so I can find this guy and give him the beating of a lifetime," said John protectively.

"You might want to take that statement back because the guy I've been crushing on for a while is the same guy who's not only ordered me breakfast, but is also taking me out for lunch, a baseball game this afternoon, and a surprise that I don't know of yet tonight," I flirted, leaning in and lightly, just _lightly_, brushing my lips against John's and pulling back to smirk at him.

After a very steamy kiss that nearly got to the point of John swooping me up in his arms and taking me to the bed, I tore my lips away from John, reminding him we couldn't stay in the room all day making love, as much as I knew he wanted to, I added with a smirk.

"Besides," I added, picking up a pink Victoria's Secret bag from my suitcase, "I just bought some new swimsuits and I'll need your help deciding which one you like the most on me."

I knew I was making John want more, because I was able to swiftly slip into the bathroom and lock the door shut before he could pounce on me again. "Kathie! Let me in!" called John from the other side of the door, just as I was stripping out of my casual clothes and taking out the different swimsuits I'd purchased the day before, after John told me about his intention to take me out on our anniversary. The reason why I'd stopped by Victoria's Secret yesterday was because I wanted to tease him a little bit with the different swimsuits and try them on for him, not just because my white bikini broke and I needed to get a new one. I smirked and ignored him, laying the swimsuits out next to the bathtub and started deciding on which one to wear for him.

I eventually decided on the white and gold one-piece monokini, which looked like a bikini except the top and bottom were connected by a slim strip of white fabric with the gold detail on it that went down my torso. This I had to admit was my favorite out of the three that I bought yesterday; I usually preferred wearing one-pieces and I personally thought this one was much prettier than my old white bikini.

Just as I'd finished slipping on the monokini, I heard John knocking again. "Kathie! What are you doing in there?"

"I just picked out a swimsuit that I think you'll like," I said flirtatiously, "would you like to see it?"

"I can hardly wait, love, now hurry up and open the door!" laughed John.

"Promise me you'll be a good boy when I open the door?" I teased him.

"I'm being good, baby," said John in a little kid voice. I burst into giggles as I opened the door just slightly so I could poke my head through it, and I couldn't help but laugh when I saw John lying sideways on the bed in his board shorts in a position as though he were posing for a painting. "What are you doing?" I giggled.

"I'm being a good boy, just like you said, love," answered John, "plus, I'm all ready for our swim. All you need to do is open that door all the way; perhaps I may not see anything on that killer body of yours."

"John!" I exclaimed, swinging the door open to prove his naughty thoughts wrong.

It didn't even take more than the blink of an eye for John to jump off the bed when he saw me in my new swimsuit. He whistled flirtatiously, his eyes traveling up and down my body. I blushed; I still wasn't quite used to John taking a good look at my body when I was either half or fully naked.

"Who knew a woman could be this sexy," purred John, wrapping his arms around my waist and dipping me low, not forgetting to steal a kiss as he grasped my thigh and lifted it up slightly till my right leg was bent.

"I think we need to stop wasting time acting like a lovesick couple and get moving," I suggested, slipping out of John's reach and putting on my white sundress and flip flops. John wrapped his arm around my waist as we began making our way to the pool. We were both relieved to see that the pool was nearly empty except for just a few people; perfect for a more private, quiet mid-morning setting. We settled for a nice spot just near the Jacuzzi, where there was no one sitting near us and it was underneath the shade provided by a few trees. After grabbing towels for us and setting them up on the lounge chairs, John laid down on one of the lounge chairs and kissed me before letting me take off my sundress.

"This is perfect," I sighed, taking in a breath of fresh air, leaning my head against John's bare chest, my arm resting against his rock hard abs. I cuddled up against my boyfriend as he stroked my hair and laid gentle kisses on my forehead and cheek.

"It's just the two of us, aside from a few other people," replied John, "you're right, baby, it's perfect."

"Have you ever wondered what life would be like if you and I weren't in the WWE anymore?" I asked him. The question of my future in the WWE had been hovering around my mind for some time. "Like if either one of us retires or gets released?"

"What makes you think so, love?" asked John.

"I don't know," I replied, "I know I'm still really young in my wrestling career, but you've been in the business since 2003. Nowadays guys are leaving after 7 to 8 years in the WWE, sometimes even less than 6."

"I'll never retire unless I'm forced to, Kathie," replied John, "such as if I'm getting old or suffering a lot of injuries. So far, I haven't had any serious injuries that put me out of action long-term. I make sure I train myself everyday to prevent myself from getting hurt."

"The parkour sure helps," I agreed, "perhaps you could teach me one day; ever since I've started following your matches I've had to constantly remind myself to ask you to teach me some of your moves, but I keep forgetting."

"I'll be more than happy to help you learn, love," said John, "parkour will definitely give a boost to your wrestling since our styles are actually very similar. By the way, I love it whenever you use my moves in the ring; besides you look a hell lot sexier than I do performing those moves."

"Well our characters are in an onscreen relationship," I giggled, "and why not have the girlfriend imitate her boyfriend's moves? That's how Lita got her finisher early in her WWE career—the moonsault from her first onscreen boyfriend Essa Rios."

"And I suppose you'll be using _Starship Pain_ as your finisher instead of the _Right in the Kisser_?" teased John.

"I'll use it occasionally," I replied, "the last time I used it was in that house show against Gail when we were in France last year. However, I do like to use some of your signature moves as well, especially that Capoeira kick; it's so fun to do the handstand! But I still don't get how you can easily do all those Morrison moves even with the parkour."

"I remember telling you that I used to breakdance in high school, love," answered John, "I need to show you that segment when Truth and I started breakdancing in the ring after winning one of our tag matches."

"I believe I watched that episode of Smackdown," I said, "I've always wanted to breakdance but my father wouldn't let me since I've already done lots of martial arts, ballet, and a bit of gymnastics. He said it was too much for me and he couldn't bear to pay for all the expensive hospital bills."

"You're already amazing at what you do, love," said John, "half of the Divas on the roster aren't even as athletic as you are."

"Except for Beth, Nattie, and Gail, of course," I admitted, "Beth and Nattie have been trained in wrestling and Gail's been in the business for years. I only just started three years ago so I still consider myself an amateur. I do think I'm very lucky to be able to work with so many veterans and wrestlers who've had a lot of experience and athletic ability."

"Such as myself?" said John, puffing up his chest and pretending to be arrogant.

"Perhaps," I teased him, softly stroking the lines of his finely cut six-pack. I smirked when I felt them clinch up as soon as my fingers made contact with his bronze skin.

"Sh-should we go for a swim, love?" suggested John. I couldn't help but smile when I heard his voice croak slightly.

"Sounds like an excellent idea," I giggled, getting up from John's side and grasping his hand, pulling him up from where he was relaxing on the lounge chair. I nearly fell over when John's chest came crashing into mine, but I was saved by a pair of strong arms wrapping around my waist before I could stumble.

"Damn woman, you are strong," laughed John, as I stumbled back on my feet and laid my hands on his chest. Leaning in, he kissed me quickly before leading me over to the pool.

* * *

April 27th, 2011: Ending the Night with Some Sweet Seductive Treats…or not…

Lunch was excellent and the Giants game that followed after couldn't have been better. San Francisco pounded the struggling Pirates, hit after hit, run after run, strikeout after strikeout. Cain had pitched an excellent no-hitter for 8 innings, striking out 8 and not allowing a single hit, run, or walk. I was extremely pumped throughout the entire game, continuously cheering for the Giants, while the few Pirates fans around us kept eyeing us peculiarly. Since our section was half empty and mostly filled with Giants fans, we ended up talking to the ones sitting near us, with some of them even recognizing John and I from the WWE, as they were WWE fans as well.

Throughout the entire day, John had been so sweet to me it warmed my heart. At lunch, he told me he had to go the bathroom for a minute and then came back with a lovely red rose that he gave to me as one of his cute little gifts of affection. On our way to PNC Park we stopped by a gift shop where he bought me an adorable stuffed kitten.

"Because you're cute and cuddly yet fiery and feisty in the bedroom, love," he purred, wiggling his eyebrows, after we'd left the shop. This caused me to blush furiously and whack him in the arm.

At the baseball game, in the middle of the 4th inning, they began to show a 'Kiss Cam', where the screen would show a couple sitting in the stands and they had to kiss for the camera. When the camera turned to John and I, however, everyone, and I mean everyone, began screaming our onscreen names, and John and I decided to try and fool everyone by having him trying to kiss me while I struggled to get away from him. As soon as the cameras turned away from us and focused on another couple, I grabbed John by the collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss while no one was looking.

"You are more than ready for tonight, love," said John seductively, after I pulled away.

"I can't wait for tonight either," I giggled.

"Aside from the hot, steamy sex I know you love," whispered John into my ear, "I've added a little something special to our appointment for tonight."

"Oooh, I can't wait," I giggled before turning back just in time to watch the National League Rookie of the Year, Buster Posey, hit a triple against the Pirates pitcher, scoring in Freddy Sanchez and Aubrey Huff.

Satisfied and ecstatic from the game, John and I returned back to the hotel, where we cleaned up, got dressed up, and headed down for dinner at a formal restaurant downstairs on the second floor of the hotel.

"A toast to our anniversary, love," said John, lifting up his wine glass and clinking it with my glass of water for cheers.

"John, words cannot express how much I loved everything about today," I sighed blissfully, my heart fluttering as I watched the light from the candles dancing softly on John's face, illuminating his gorgeous Adonis-like features. He was so incredibly handsome just watching him like that, his deep brown eyes twinkling with love and desire. "I thought reminiscing our best memories together was the sweetest thing you could possibly do for me on our first anniversary. From ordering those weird scrambled eggs for breakfast to taking me out to another baseball game, it was all so perfect and I had such an amazing time being with you throughout the entire day. I can't thank you enough for doing all this for me."

"I'll do anything for you, love," replied John. He hadn't stopped smiling since he first swept me into his arms this morning. "Watching you having so much fun just made me so happy, and you know how much I love seeing you smile and hearing you laugh. I had an amazing time too, being by your side and celebrating our very first anniversary together for the entire day."

John flashed me a heartwarming smile that made me swoon even more. He crawled his fingers over to my hand across the table and grasped it, lifting it up to his face and brushing his lips softly against my knuckles, letting his soft, silky lips lingering for a moment before pulling away and grinning at me.

"By the way, love, you look absolutely beautiful," whispered John huskily, his smile heartfelt and sweet. I found myself lost in the fathomless depths of his warm brown eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered back, stroking the back of his hand. I blushed slightly as I noticed John's eyes examining me over. I'd picked that white one-shouldered Greek-style dress simply because I didn't have anything else to wear, but John told me it didn't matter to him at all.

"_Because to me, love, it doesn't matter if you wear an old T-shirt and sweatpants and had your hair in a mess," _he'd told me earlier, _"you're still the most beautiful woman in the world in my eyes."_

I have been known to several WWE fans and people around me for my looks, and the color commentators commonly refer to me as the lovely (or beautiful) Katona, or 'The Most Beautiful Diva in the WWE', but John telling me I was beautiful mattered to me the most. Hearing those words escape from his lips meant so much to me, because the most amazing boyfriend telling me I was beautiful had more meaning behind it.

I knew John wasn't telling me I was beautiful simply because of what I looked like. Why I was so moved whenever John complimented my beauty was because when he told me I was beautiful, he meant more than just what I was on the outside. When John told me I was beautiful, it was also another way of telling me that he loves me.

And in return, I loved him. No, not loved. I _love _him, and I love him more and more each day.

John and I continued in conversation throughout dinner, throwing in a few compliments and flirty comments here and there, chatting about work and other things, joking and laughing about rumors that the fans make up for our characters. Immediately after I'd finished my plate, John waved over for the bill, and it didn't take long before John had led me out of the restaurant and into the elevator, where he suddenly swept me into his arms bridal style and began attacking at my neck.

"John…stop…" I moaned, trying to push his head away from my neck, "someone could…come in…"

"Make me," remarked John playfully, running his tongue just below my ear.

"We can…finish up…in the bedroom…" I reminded him.

John laid one last kiss on my collarbone before pulling away and grinning at me cheekily. "That reminds me, love," replied John, still cradling me in his arms, "I've got one more memory to add before retiring for the night."

"Does it happen to involve you and I going stark naked and doing what we do between the sheets?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes it does, love," answered John, smirking naughtily, "but with a little something special to make it more memorable."

"Care to tell me what it is?" I begged, anxious to know what this special enhancement John had in mind for our sexy session later. The elevator dinged at our floor and John carried me to our room, putting me down in front of our door so he could fumble for the card key.

"You'll see," he promised me, opening the unlocked door and letting me in first.

I gasped as I looked around our hotel room, which was dimly lit by candles placed around the room and rose petals scattered across the bed sheets. The glowing flames emitted the spicy scent of cinnamon and vanilla, arousing my senses and the sultry mood of the bedroom.

"That's not all, Kathie," said John, before I could say a word. He parted from me and pulled out a small pink and white box and led me over to the bed, handing me the parcel when we were sitting on the edge. "Open it," he prompted me.

Eyeing the box curiously, I plucked at the velvet ribbons and pulled them away, opening the top of the box to reveal three small treats sitting amongst a pool of pink silk—Melt Chocolate Body Fondue, Edible Vanilla Flavored Whipped Body Crème, and Kissable Massage Oil.

My eyes were wide as I gaped open-mouthed at the seductive treats sitting in that little pink gift box, unable to utter a single word. I glanced up at John and he was staring at me hungrily, his eyes flaming with lust and desire. I had no idea what was in John's mind at the moment.

"John? What are these for?" I inquired peculiarly, not knowing what the purpose of these cosmetic treats was.

A wicked smile spread across John's face as he took out the container of Melt Chocolate Body Fondue, which also had two brushes attached to it, and showed it to me. "They're some sweet treats for us to enjoy," he replied softly. I still didn't see how these treats and our lovemaking connected. John stroked my hand with assurance, the twinkle in his deep, sexy brown eyes glittering with lust, "Don't worry, love, I'll teach you."

* * *

**Post-chapter note: The naughty foreplay shall continue into the next chapter, as I didn't want this one to be too long for you readers to read…**


	57. The Art of Seduction

**Chapter 57: The Art of Seduction**

* * *

***Author's Note: This chapter is simply a continuation from the previous one, when John and Katharyn have just finished their day and are going to end the night with a new memory to add to their extremely romantic relationship. Unlike all the other non-Smackdown chapters, this one will be told in a third person point of view, meaning the chapter isn't told through John or Katharyn's eyes.**

**I should give some of you readers a pre-chapter warning—if you are uncomfortable with reading such explicit material that is to be mentioned in this chapter, then skip it and move on to the next one (or read the other chapters if the next chapter isn't up yet)***

**P.S. I've taken a couple of lessons from (please, please check out her stories!) and revamped this hot little scene; therefore I give her all credits to her amazing writing :)**

**And also, I do apologize for the long delay for all you eager readers...**

* * *

April 27th, 2011: A Special Way to End the Night

Even with his promise, Katharyn was still unaware of John's intentions. She was still staring at the contents of the box curiously, having never seen such a thing like body icing or 'Kissable Massage Lotion' before. Though no longer a virgin, Katharyn was still as innocent and naïve as the day she first met John. Unlike most girls, she wasn't feisty in such a way that she would dare to initiate foreplay. Tonight she'd fully expected John to take her to the bed and not hesitate in stripping her of her dress and making love to her. But now, instead of moaning her lover's name in ecstasy, she was silent, her eyes fixated on her little gift, which John had now taken from her and set to one side. All of a sudden, she felt herself being lifted up slightly and placed into John's lap, and the next thing she knew, John's lips were just inches away from hers.

Cupping her cheek in his large palm, John brushed his lips against Katharyn's full, pink ones, the skin of his palm feeling Katharyn's rosy cheeks heating up instantly. He swept his soft, silky tongue across her pouty bottom lip and she wasted no time in allowing him entrance. John's agile tongue teased her, urging her to join him in a dance as old as time. He explored her raveningly, drinking in the same sweet taste he enjoyed whenever they kissed.

In response, Katharyn rested her hands against John's chest, giving just as much as he was giving her in that kiss. She loved it whenever he kissed her like this; it made her feel as though she was everything he wanted and needed. Her fingers slowly crawled up to the very first buttons of his shirt, taking time to free each one. When she felt half of the shirt unbuttoned and half of his rock hard chest exposed, she swiftly slid her small hands across his smooth, hot skin, locking her fingers together at his neck and pushing down slowly to deepen the kiss.

Slowly, John pressed against Katharyn's body till she collapsed onto the soft silky sheets of the queen-sized bed. Her hair fanned out like a golden halo as her head rested against the pillow beneath her. Using his athletic strength, he rested on top of her, making sure not to crush her beneath his muscular weight. His left arm slid underneath her flaring hips, lifting them up so she could feel how hard he was without breaking the kiss. John heard his love sigh with pleasure beneath him and he smiled as he also felt her delectable body arch beneath his chiseled form.

John used his free hand to trace the fine curve of her neck, down to her right collarbone that was uncovered. His itching fingers traveled up to her soft jaw and stroked it with a gentle caress, causing Katharyn to faintly moan his name against his lips. He smiled against the kiss, knowing she liked the feeling of his fingers skimming along her fair, glowing skin. The two lovers broke their second kiss for air and gazed into each other's eyes, Katharyn's glittering light blue crystals locked with John's unfathomable chocolate orbs. No words were exchanged between them as they gave each other looks of love.

John loved the way Katharyn's lips were pink and swollen from his kisses, and her cheeks slightly flushed and rosy. He was instantly turned on. If she could make him hard by simply looking like this, he could hardly wait for the erotic foreplay that would soon follow. John slipped his hand up Katharyn's side, pulling the zip down and taking the white one-shouldered dress off of her. Pulling back, he drank in the beautiful sight of her in only a lilac and black lace bra and a matching panty. She looked incredibly sexy like this, the embodiment of every sexual fantasy he had lying underneath him and ready for his taking. A part of him was itching to strip her of her garments and have it her way, but in order for him to carry out his planned surprise, he was going to have to go through the painful procedure of foreplay.

"The view is absolutely amazing from up here, love," he purred softly, his velvety, husky voice licking desire down Katharyn's chilling spine. Katharyn could hardly imagine what John was truly capable of, now that he was going to somehow incorporate her sexy little gift into their foreplay. He was, after all, the sexiest man alive, wanted by millions of drooling female fans around the world, and she could hardly believe the sexiest man alive had chosen her to be his one and only, earning her the envy of women all around the world. And from a loving, romantic relationship that has lasted since the day they first locked eyes with each other, Katharyn could truly see why John dubbed himself 'The Shaman of Sexy'.

John reached for the box and pulled out the jar of Melt Chocolate Body Fondue. He was yearning to use all three allures in that pink and white striped box on Katharyn's perfect form, but he decided he'd start with his favorite treat. He could think of so many naughty ways to entice the beauty lying underneath him using that chocolate body icing. John picked up one of the brushes that came with the Lover's Delight package and opened the jar, dipping the brush into the chocolate, swirling the creamy mixture gently. He lifted the brush out of the chocolate and held it near Katharyn's nose, allowing her to sniff the sugary scent of the icing.

Katharyn's mouth watered, as she smelled the chocolate, her head drifting off into the clouds. She gasped in shock when she felt the creamy substance touch her skin, sending her mind crashing back down to Earth. Goosebumps traveled across her toned six-pack as the prickly ends of the brush poked her skin through the thick chocolate. When Katharyn propped up slightly, she saw John's dark head lowered, his thick eyelashes casting shadows on his high cheekbones, her stomach clinching up slightly when a few strands of his gorgeous brown mane brushed against her soft skin. His eyes were fixed on her abdomen, twirling the brush into a cursive 'K'—'K' for Katharyn—before pulling away and smirking at her seductively.

John knew flashing his cheeky smirk made Katharyn moan, and oh how he loved to hear that seductive melody escape her pink, pouty lips. He set the brush down, satisfied, and leaned over her again, nuzzling her sweetly on the side of her neck before gliding his lips down her collarbone, in between her breasts, and stopping where he'd made his mark. He glanced back up at Katharyn and licked his lips, indicating his intentions that would soon follow.

Katharyn gasped as she only just realized the whole purpose of the gift she'd received, but it was too late. Before she could blink twice, John's tongue flicked over her chocolate-coated stomach, making her squirm underneath him. He licked over the chocolate lettering, making sure not to leave a single morsel. Katharyn shivered as John placed gentle kisses over where the chocolate used to be; his tongue had never touched her in such a way before. Once John was satisfied, he crawled back up towards Katharyn's lips and captured them a third time; she could taste the combination of the chocolate and herself on his tongue. Suddenly, Katharyn felt a new wave of confidence wash over her, and without realizing it, she'd flipped them over till she was on top, straddling the brown-haired Adonis lying underneath her.

Grinning at her boyfriend with a cat-like smile, Katharyn's deftly unbuttoned the rest of John's dress shirt as he shrugged out of it, leaving her with an excellent view of his famously sculpted abs. Her ocean blue eyes flickered with desire as her nimble fingers brushed over them, taking in every detail and muscle of his perfect form carved from stone. In her eyes, John was more than everything she could ask for in a man. He was absolutely breathtaking, a god sent down from the heavens above—from the way his soft brown hair touched his clavicle to the eight-pack that made her drop her panties in a heartbeat. The British beauty reached for the jar of chocolate by the bedside table, repeating the same actions her hunky lover performed, scooping up just a nice amount with the brush. She dipped down low and drew a line down the center of John's chest. She drew lines across John's abs that a female Morrison fan would describe as '_scrumptious'_. After scrutinizing him like a canvas on an easel, she dipped the brush into the jar again and filled a loopy heart over one of John's pecs. Satisfied with her artwork, she set the brush and the jar aside and got to work, but not before flashing her boyfriend a seductive smile.

John trembled slightly as Katharyn began giving him a taste of his own earlier medicine, running her smooth, silky tongue over the chocolate that coated his golden skin. She took her time, slowly torturing him, ensuring she'd caught every single bit of chocolate on his chest. She traced out the heart drawn on his left pectoral muscle, teasing him slightly by scraping her teeth against his nipple. He swore he could've exploded right there. Katharyn may appear sweet and innocent in broad daylight, but once locked in a bedroom alone with him, she amazingly transformed into the little vixen that knew exactly how to turn him on.

A moan escaped John's parted lips as Katharyn continued her quest down to his chiseled eight-pack. He was amazed at how his sweetheart could make him hot this easily. Whenever he and his love engaged in foreplay that preceded their lovemaking, nothing else turned him on more than Katharyn's burning touch to his rock hard washboard abs. While he'd worked his arse off for years to achieve his signature muscled features, they somehow fell vulnerable to this heavenly goddess's gentle caress. Of all the things she was fully capable of, he thought nothing else could be more erotic than the simple sweep of her adroit fingers. But tonight, Katharyn Lincoln had just proven her sex goddess status to him.

John grasped a large hand around Katharyn's wrists, preventing her from exploring further. Now it was his turn to make her moan for him. Flipping her over, he now had her pinned beneath him and under his control. He ran his hands along her sides, caressing her smooth skin burning underneath his palms. He once again cuffed her wrists together in his much broader palm and pinned them over her head. He ducked down for a searing kiss, immediately slipping his tongue into her mouth to invite her for a waltz. Their tongues battled for dominance, the kiss getting hotter and hotter by the second. He left every inch of her mouth explored, satisfying her with the loving he was especially proficient at. A groan roared from the back of Katharyn's throat as they continued to kiss.

Breaking the kiss for air, John's eyes stayed locked with Katharyn's as they sent her a message. There was no need for words to tell Katharyn that John wanted her at this very moment, but she would have to keep up with his torture until every inch of their bodies was naked and uncovered. John's mouth planted on the sweetest spot of Katharyn's neck as his skilled fingers crawled up her slender back. They undid the hooks of her bra swiftly, the cold sheets of the bed contacting Katharyn's bare back. As soon as he'd tossed the lace and silk bra aside, instead of getting straight to work, John decided to revel momentarily in Katharyn's large orbs. They were so perfectly shaped—high and round, ample and buxom, the dark pink nipples peeking out at him to coax his inner animal. He loved the way they expanded and pushed up towards him as she breathed heavily. He wanted to tug at them, taste them, savor the rotund globes ready for the taking. But he was going to add a special sauce to make the flavor more palatable to his taste.

John glanced over at the Kissable Massage Oil and the Vanilla Body Crème lying abandoned in the gift box and decided he'd save them for another occasion. For now, he was going to spread all that creamy chocolate over Katharyn's delicious breasts and engulf his taste buds with the erotic taste of the beautiful angel he'd just uncovered. He coated the brush with chocolate and stroked the bristles over her nipples. With the sight of the plump mounds of her chest coated in chocolate, John was suddenly reminded of the night he and Katharyn fed each other dessert in the bathtub on Valentine's Day. He recalled wishing he'd teased her breasts with the chocolate in the same way she'd done with his pecs, but the idea seemed to have escaped his mind at that instant when she'd distracted him. Now, he was going to fulfill one of the million fantasies he'd dreamed of performing to the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

Katharyn gasped as John's tongue licked around her left breast and captured her nipple, pulling it into the warm wetness of his mouth. He coaxed her with the flick of his tongue across her pebbled point, nibbling her occasionally. He repeated the same motion on her other breast. However, even long after all the chocolate had been savored from her breasts, he wasn't done devouring her just yet. He continued his coaxing, rolling his tongue along her strained nipples, tantalizing her till the mounds were swollen and exhausted from his teasing. He nuzzled his cheek against her bouncy flesh before returning back to press kisses all over her bare chest.

"Mmmm…you're so soft and so delicious, Kathie," John mumbled against Katharyn's mound of flesh, as he continued to suckle on her nipples, savoring the aftertaste of the chocolate he'd spread all over her body. Katharyn showed no sign of surrender, rubbing the back of John's neck to entice him further.

Katharyn signed John's name in pleasure, tossing her head back, her golden brown waves cascading like a waterfall and forming a pool of silk underneath her head. John buried his hands in her silky goddess locks, its softness prickling heat onto his skin. He reluctantly tore his lips away from her breasts and picked up the chocolate-coated brush, gliding the bristles along her pouty bottom lip. Drawing the plump flesh between his lips, he caught every single bit of the chocolate, teasing her with his tongue.

Now that John had relished her perky breasts, it was Katharyn's turn to remove an article of clothing from her partner's sculpted figure. Flipping him over, she niftily undid his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled down the zipper. John assisted her in shoving the denim material away from his lower half, kicking out of the pant legs and adding it to the small heap of clothes sitting by bedside. He rested his hands against the twin globes of her bottom, his large, heavy palms sinking into the softness of her tender skin. Katharyn hadn't realized John's boxers were soon gone from his body and she was left staring at his agitated manhood, sprung free from the constraints of his pants, arched away from his toned body and ready for her taking. Katharyn's cheeks burned as she stared at how large and male John was gifted with—his cock so painfully aroused, resting against the flat of his perfectly proportioned six-pack, the very tip of it leaking with creamy juices of desire. However, the sweet, meek Katharyn instantly felt shy about taking his rigid length into her mouth. True, she could be a coy, seductive vixen to John, but she had her limits despite her experience in the bedroom with her lover. Her trembling fingers brushed against the rounded tip and stroked along the length of him, knowing how perfectly he was going to fit her later. Nervously, she bit her bottom lip and glanced up at the Adonis watching her. John couldn't help but smile at her naïve ministrations; it didn't matter if Katharyn was shy about taking this level of intimacy. It was her sweet innocence that made him fall head over heels for her.

All of a sudden, Katharyn felt herself being rolled back into a vulnerable position, with John smirking seductively at her on top as he straddled her. He lowered his head and began kissing down the column of her throat, along her collarbone, and down to her chest. He placed a gentle kiss on each of her twin globes before exploring further down to her stomach. He kissed across her hipbone and then traveled his lips down to her panty line. As John dragged his tongue down towards her navel, he could taste the remnants of the chocolate he'd spread on her before. With John glancing up at her to ask for permission, Katharyn could see his deep brown eyes twinkling at her with lust and desire. The look he gave her was pure sin. Katharyn immediately gave in and John's fingertips finally brushed against her panties. He could feel her burning heat through the thin material separating his touch from her forbidden fruit. As much as he wanted to rip them from her and have it his way just to end the torture, he was careful not to make it quick. He knew Katharyn loved their teasing to be gradually tempting and slowly painful. He wasn't going to rush her because she was so precious, she was worth every minute of his time to savor her, coax her, drive his fingers deep into her milky channel and make her cum for him. John growled in approval as the tiny scrap of lace and silk appeared in his hand. He reminded himself to keep them as a souvenir the next time they engaged in foreplay.

Controlling himself from moving too fast, John pulled away to drink in the sight of the naked beauty lying before him. His eyes traveled over her rosy complexion, her parted lips, her heaving chest, her straining nipples, her toned, muscled stomach and finally down to where the dewy pink flesh peeked out at him. John stared at Katharyn in wonder; she was so incredibly beautiful it made him breathless. He couldn't wait to take a bite of her forbidden fruit and relish her womanly flavor.

A gasp escaped Katharyn's pouty lips as John slid a warm hand in between her thighs. He brushed his lips against hers once again. In addition to the heat from his large palm, the kiss was like fire spreading throughout her entire body, causing her legs to part for him helplessly and give him access to her most intimate treasures. John took a moment to marvel in what God had given her before getting to work and tantalizing himself in her womanly flesh.

John loved the way Katharyn was so hot, so slick, so wet for him, as he used his feather light touch to stroke her core. He fingered the folds of her flesh, capturing some of her honeyed essence on his fingertips. He continued his torturous stroking as he felt the walls around his fingers contract tightly. He loved her wet heat writhing around him, urging him to give her more than what she could already bear. Katharyn uttered a small scream as John's fingertips brushed against her most sensitive spot. Realizing she was on the verge of release, he quickly pulled out of her and stared in wonder at her honey coating his fingers. Katharyn's eyes widened in horror and amazement as John brought his fingers to his mouth and slowly licked them.

Instantly, John was hooked. His appetite was immediately stimulated upon the taste of Katharyn's honey. He wanted to taste her, drink more of her, and savor her till he could savor no more. Her delicious aroma blew his taste buds away; it was much, much more appetizing than the chocolate he'd spread all over her delectable body. If he could devour her in every single meal for the rest of his life, he'd live for a thousand years.

John placed a wet kiss over her lower swollen lips, intoxicating himself in the womanly scent that aroused his olfactory senses. He ran his tongue along her damp, silky flesh, capturing as much honey as he could and swallowed. He stroked her with his tongue once more, delving deep into the very heart of her. Katharyn felt herself close to the edge as John kissed every spot and every fold of her aphrodisiac; her forbidden fruit was the only thing that could satisfy his appetite. She was driving towards the pinnacle of ecstasy and nothing different could be said about John at that very moment either.

Katharyn was trembling from the aftershocks of her first release when she felt John's wet tongue pull away from her clit. Her eyes fluttered shut as John placed one knee in between her legs, his turgid length resting against her thigh. She shuddered as she felt his flesh burning against her skin. She felt John's hands traveling from in between her thighs, up her stomach, brushing against her swollen nipples along the way and finally cupping her flushed cheeks.

"Look at me, beautiful," whispered John huskily, his silky voice like midnight velvet as it made her so damn hot. Both he and Katharyn were already panting heavily from their sensual foreplay. "Baby," he purred, noticing his softly issued command generated no response from the British beauty, "look at me."

Katharyn quivered as the sound of John's tender voice drawling the word 'baby' licked her spine with desire. She couldn't help but give in to his gentle orders. Fluttering her eyes open, she looked above her to see the man she loved more than anything else in the world gazing into her eyes lovingly, looking at her like she was the most beautiful creature that ever lived on the face of the Earth. John's thumbs circled her pink cheeks as he covered her body with a blanket of his own skin. He leaned in and nuzzled her exactly the way she liked it—their noses touching and his lips skimming gracefully across hers with a few light kisses here and there.

Katharyn's heart fluttered as her eyes met John's. She could see all the unadulterated love swirling in his beautiful brown chocolate orbs glittering at her. Never in her life had she ever loved any other man like she loved John.

"Happy anniversary, baby," whispered John, before slowly plunging into her core, sending her into a whirlwind of ecstasy and passion. Their moans joined in a melodious chorus as he pressed deeper into the very heart of her. Katharyn arched her body towards him, rocking her hips against John's as he rode her. She could never get used to his size and width. John knew her well from their several past experiences and took his time, starting slow so she could get used to the adrenaline rush that would soon precede her to the climax.

Katharyn cried out expletives as John withdrew, plunged back in, repeating the same motions, going deeper, faster, and slightly harder with each deliberate thrust. Both their senses went into overdrive as blood rushed through their veins at the speed of light, static electricity jolting their sexual high. Several times before John had claimed her as his and released inside of her, but this time it was worth all the other times they'd been together. Before Katharyn could scream her lover's name in ecstasy, John silenced her with his lips, preventing her from reaching her high too soon. His tongue entangled with hers, urging her to join him in a final dance before their last waves of pleasure could wash over their bodies. Out of breath, Katharyn tore her lips away from John's and buried her face in his neck, gripping his shoulder as their hips clashed against each other.

John grabbed Katharyn by the thigh and held it to his waist, and in an instant, Katharyn, understanding his message, wrapped her long, silky legs around his waist as she followed his lead, while at the same time, encouraging him in satisfying her further. The animal inside of John had broken free of its cage and had complete control over John's mind. Wildly, he began sucking on Katharyn's delicate neck, sliding an arm underneath her hips to push her up, to give him more access, to lead him to obtaining his forbidden fruit.

"Do you want me, love?" The low sexy rumble of John's voice made Katharyn shudder. She moaned his name in response and she could feel him smile against her skin.

"John…I…want…you…" Katharyn managed to slip the words out of her mouth in a quick whisper. Her arms collapsed beside her weakly as John continued to devour her. But John wanted to hear his angel mutter those words to him once more.

"Say it again, love…" growled John, thrusting deeper into her milky channel, "say it…for me…"

"I…want…you…" Katharyn managed to force through her clenched teeth.

"I want you too, Katharyn…"

Katharyn lost all focus around her as she and John soared together towards the precipice of their breaking points. Their bodies shook with the force of orgasm washing over, John emptying into her honeyed depths as Katharyn screamed his name in ecstasy. It was a good thing the walls were soundproof or they could've invited unwanted attention.

John's rock hard body collapsed against Katharyn's as their breathing labored and their hearts pounded through their heaving bare chests. After waiting till she'd calmed, he pulled out her and rolled over to his side, gently spooning the panting beauty in his arms and pulling her into his toned torso. Katharyn rested her head against John's chest, listening to his rigorous heartbeat drumming in her ears. John placed feather light kisses along her bare shoulders and up to her neck while holding her, his left arm traveling along her naked side and his right hand resting against her cheek.

The two exhausted yet satisfied lovers exchanged not a single word; the way they gazed into each other's eyes told their respected partners their message of love. It didn't take long before the female beauty yawned like a mewling kitten and fell asleep in her male counterpart's arms, her immobile arm still draped around his shoulders.

John, still awake, continued to watch Katharyn sound asleep, her hair a tousled mess, her make up slightly smeared, the white bed sheets clinging to her curvy figure. Her body was snuggled against his; he could feel her shift slightly, adjusting to a comfortable sleeping position with her arms still around his larger body. John watched in amazement at the sleeping beauty before him—she truly was a goddess sent down from the heavens. She was his piece of heaven, his saving grace, the light of his world and the love of his life.

Whenever John looked at Katharyn, he kept telling himself he could hardly believe the most beautiful woman in the world would ever fall for him. During their friendship he kept telling himself it was unlikely he'd ever find himself in the situation he was in at the current time, lying next to a naked Katharyn in bed, having just made love to her. But since fully capturing her heart back in San Francisco the previous year, John had accomplished every dream he'd ever dreamed about the lovely, angelic Katharyn. He could hardly believe his luck when he kissed her rosy lips for the first time and felt no resistance from her. He'd fulfilled all his fantasies and wishes when he asked her to be his one and only that night in Palos Verdes. Now they had been together for exactly a year, and what a year it had been for both John Hennigan and Katharyn Lincoln.

John brushed a stray lock of hair away from Katharyn's delicate face and whispered his favorite three words into her ear before retiring for the night and drifting off into a deep sleep. Little does he realize, though, the beautiful Katharyn lying next to him had pretended to fall asleep before him, and had actually heard him mutter those three little words into her ear before collapsing into dreamland…

"I love you."


	58. Not Done Just Yet

**Chapter 58: Not Done Just Yet**

* * *

***Author's Note: Another Smackdown chapter for you guys before the next one, which will be when Jase and Tiff start preparing for their wedding! The purpose of the Smackdown chapters is to also give an insight on John and Katharyn's onscreen characters and talking about their storylines as well, in case y'all are wondering. I've noticed not many stories have descent RAW/Smackdown chapters or segments in them, so these Smackdown chapters are a little something different :)***

**P.S. Although I am slightly disappointed with the number of reviews this story's been receiving, at the same time, I'm also very thankful for all those who have reviewed, added to their story alerts or favorite'd this story, as well as those who've added me to their author alerts/favorites :)**

* * *

May 3rd, 2011: Smackdown tapings in Orlando, Florida

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the post-Extreme Rules episode of Friday Night Smackdown! This is Todd Grisham and here I have my broadcast partners Matt Striker and Booker T joining me as your play-by-play color commentators for each individual match and synopsis on the angles, storylines, and feuds between the Superstars and Divas of this brand. Since the draft that took place not too long ago, we bid goodbye to some of our fellow Smackdown Superstars, and welcomed the new members of our brand recently drafted from RAW. We acquired one of the biggest stars in this company, seven-time World Champion from St. Louis, Missouri, 'The Viper' Randy Orton, and it didn't take long for Orton to make an impressive debut on Friday Nights. Last week, he defeated Christian in the main event and this week, he will face Rey Mysterio in another singles match. _

_Speaking of main events, Morrison's feud with Jericho has escalated since Morrison's loss at Wrestlemania a month ago. Morrison failed to defend his title on the Grandest Stage of them All, ending his first lengthy World Heavyweight Championship reign by dropping the belt to Jericho. Despite Jericho's success in winning his fifth world title and successfully defending it in a match at Extreme Rules, he's not done with Morrison just yet. In addition, Morrison is yet to invoke his rematch clause, as it was Jericho who daringly challenged Morrison at the event. _

_Since winning the Royal Rumble, Jericho has been in pursuit of the lovely Diva standing by his rival's side, making seductive gestures towards her and flirting with her whenever he gets the chance. The beautiful Katona has supposedly been the object of Jericho's affections since he approached her in her locker room and attempted to make a move on her. Since then, Jericho has had his eye on the Women's Champion, making her boyfriend and his nemesis Morrison extremely peeved. Jericho has been pushing the couple's buttons with his self-praising speeches and flirtatious remarks towards Katona, and it didn't take long till Jericho's taunting finally helped him capture his fourth World Heavyweight Championship. After the match, Jericho turned to the British beauty, who was kneeling by Morrison's side, and grabbed her, attempting to plant a kiss on her lips. Although Katona was able to slip away with a kick to his jaw, Jericho appears not to have given up just yet. Since Wrestlemania he has been on Katona's trail, waiting to get that kiss from her while she continues to shoot him down. And just five days ago at Extreme Rules, before Morrison faced Jericho for his rematch, Katona taunted Jericho by blowing a kiss at him when he demanded she give him what he wanted, believing that was all he wanted from her. But the most beautiful Diva in the WWE thought wrong when Jericho defeated Morrison via pinfall and called out to her saying that 'her little act didn't count', and poor Katona is back to square one, unable to slip away with that little air-kiss. _

_Tonight Katona will face her best friend, Natalya, in a singles match, while Morrison is out this week on a break. Aside from the Orton vs. Mysterio main event, other matches include Daniel Bryan versus Shelton Benjamin, Yoshi Tatsu versus MVP, and Sin Cara versus Chavo Guerrero._

* * *

Pre-Match Backstage Segment: Katona and Natalya 

Cheers and whistles erupted from the audience as the camera faded into the scene of the Divas locker room, where Katona was sitting on the bench bent over, lacing up her boots, unintentionally giving the audience a descent view of the tops of her round breasts. Her glossy golden brown locks were flowing down her shoulders, its silkiness shimmering like the gleaming plate of her Women's Championship belt sitting on top of her gym bag. Her nimble fingers crisscrossed as she hooked the strings and tied them together in a neat knot, and once finished with the right side, moved onto securing the left boot.

Katona glanced up when she heard footsteps approaching her, and a smile crossed her delicate features as she greeted her best friend and opponent for her match that night, Natalya. The two best friends embraced each other with friendly hugs as they exchanged hellos and 'what's ups'.

"Hey girlie," greeted Natalya, as she let go of Katona and placed her hands on her hips. She looked very pretty donning her ring attire in the signature Hart family colors and designs, the pink streaks in her blonde hair matching well with her pink and black outfit. The stout yet muscularly meaty Natalya smiled as she watched her more slender and flexible best friend slip on the new bolero that matched her new ring attire. "I love your new outfit," Natalya complimented in addition.

"Thanks," replied Katona, "Julie just delivered it to me earlier and suggested I wear it for our match."

"I especially love that cute jacket," gushed Natalya, pointing at the fluffy white and silver studded bolero Katona donned along with her usual bikini top and tights, the latter being adorned with a sparkly cross pattern along the sides, "it looks familiar, doesn't it?"

Katona blushed as Natalya chuckled, "Oh don't worry girlie, it's actually really cute that you're wearing like a miniature version of your boyfriend's sparkly fur coat."

"It fits better than the massive one he hands to me whenever he's wrestling and I'm watching outside by the announcer's table," giggled Katona, picking up her title belt and slinging it on her shoulder. The two girls exited the locker room and began making their way towards gorilla position.

"Speaking of which, girlie, how's the Jericho situation going?" asked Natalya. She looked rather guilty asking her best friend, whose eyes no longer sparkled and beautiful smile disappeared from her face.

"You mean Y2Jerko who just won't leave me alone until I touch lips with his disgusting mouth?" sighed Katona, pulling her soft golden brown curls to one side. Natalya nodded.

"I honestly don't know what that guy's problem is," said Katona, "at first he was just one of those guys going after John's title, but for some stupid reason he's decided to get me involved, while I have nothing to do with his title pursuit."

"Well you are the girlfriend of the former World Heavyweight Champion," pointed out Natalya.

"Oh don't remind me, Nattie," sighed Katona, refusing to recall that dreaded moment when Morrison lost the title to Jericho at Wrestlemania, the latter then grabbing her and trying to kiss her in the middle of the ring and in front of her defeated boyfriend.

"Girlie, I heard Jericho's been attempting to hit on you, and Christian even told me that he snuck into your locker room once and started feeling you up while you were unconscious," said Natalya.

"Please Nattie, I don't want to hear anymore of the disgusting things he's tried to do to me," groaned Katona, "him 'not giving up on me' until he kisses me is horrible enough to live with."

"You mean he won't leave you and John alone until he _kisses_ you?" exclaimed Natalya, shocked, "he is such a perv!"

"I know!" agreed Katona, "I honestly don't understand what's the big deal about one kiss."

"Then why don't you kiss him?" asked Natalya.

"I did!" answered Katona, "I blew him one back at _Extreme Rules_ before John's match with Jericho just to get it over with. But apparently the git isn't completely satisfied even though I've given him what he wants."

"Do you think Jericho has sincere feelings for you, girlie?" asked Natalya.

Katona's jaw dropped in shock. "Oh hell no!" she exclaimed without hesitation.

"Why do you think so, girlie? He has been constantly bugging you about that kiss," said Natalya.

"Jericho? Have _feelings_ for _me_?" laughed Katona sarcastically, "_please_, that's not going to happen, especially from someone like Jericho. He doesn't have any feelings for me whatsoever; he's just using me to get on John's nerves, which I honestly do not appreciate at all. Nattie, I'm sick of being used as a toy whenever John gets into a sticky situation. I _hate_ being the damsel in distress the enemy uses to taunt his opponent. I'm not a useless Diva; I'm a Diva who wrestles. My job is not to be tossed around like a rag doll and be used as a tool."

"Girlie, you're not useless at all," said Natalya, "and you are far from a damsel in distress. C'mon, you literally knocked out Jericho at Wrestlemania with your superkick that hit him square in the jaw!"

"And Jericho better leave me alone," said Katona furiously, "I can't stand him trying to get on my nerves any longer. I mean, he already has the title; what more does he want from John and I?"

"Your kiss?" suggested Natalya.

"Oh screw that damn kiss!" cried Katona, who was clearly frustrated at the moment, "he can go kiss his own arse for all I care!"

Katona storms off and disappears from the screen, and Natalya follows, worried about her best friend, leaving the backstage hallway empty momentarily…

Approximately five to ten seconds later, a familiar shady figure emerges from behind one of the storage trunks. The crowd erupts in massive boos when they realize that the World Heavyweight Champion himself, Chris Jericho, had been eavesdropping onto Katona and Natalya's conversation from earlier. He was smirking evilly, chuckling softly to himself. He could tell from the way Katona was fired up on the subject of him wanting to kiss her, that she definitely couldn't stop thinking about him.

"She wants me…" he murmurs softly to himself, as he smirks in the direction where Katona was walking away. He continues to chuckle evilly as the cameras fade to black.

* * *

WWE Women's Championship Match: Katona (c) versus Natalya

"Welcome back to Friday Night Smackdown, ladies and gentlemen," said Todd Grisham, once the show had ended its commercial break, "and here joining us at commentary for the upcoming Women's Championship match is none other than the World Heavyweight Champion himself, Chris Jericho."

Jericho smirks at the camera, boastfully showing off his gleaming gold title belt, gliding his fingers against the cold metal plate that bore his name in capital black letters. "I'm very welcome to be here, Todd," drawls Jericho, who was seated on Grisham's right side, leaning back in his leather swivel chair, "and to witness another great moment in WWE history—the beautiful Katona herself in action against the daughter of a wrestling legend and the niece of a very famous member of the Hart family."

"I don't think we've ever seen you out here watching a Divas match, Chris," said Matt Striker, leaning over the announcer's table, "what's the occasion?" Striker added, noticing Jericho was wearing his signature suit.

"I told you, Striker, I'm here to watch the Women's Champion defend her glorious title against a fellow Diva," answered Jericho, "don't you think watching the beautiful and the amazing Katona in action is an occasion, Todd?"

"That Katona is one hell of a Diva," said Booker T, "she's only…how old? 23?"

"Twenty-one years old, Booker," corrected Jericho, "get your facts right."

"Well I gotta say, she's impressed me so much. Youngest Diva on the entire roster, only been here for a little over two years and she got a lot more Google Searches than Kelly Kelly on RAW!" expressed Booker T, "Already got two Divas Championship reigns and she's still going strong in her second reign as Women's Champion! I don't think any other Diva has wowed me this much since Lita and Trish Stratus back in the day."

"I certainly think so, Booker," agreed Grisham, "Katona doesn't fail to impress anyone here in the WWE Universe at all."

"She never fails to impress me either with that hot little temper of hers," chuckles Jericho, "I tell you, that girl is one sexy little spitfire. She's the only woman who can kick my ass, anyway."

"I don't mean to cut you off, Jericho, but I'm sure you're aware that Katona is also the girlfriend of your rival and the former World Heavyweight Champion, John Morrison," Booker T pointed out.

"How in the world would Katona fall for a fatheaded jerk like him?" said Jericho, shaking his head in disappointment, "I always thought beautiful women like her would go for righteous, honest gentlemen like me."

"The following Divas match is for the WWE Women's Championship!" announced Smackdown ring announcer Tony Chimel, as the screeching guitar solo of Natalya's entrance music rang throughout the arena. The Pink and Black Anvilette herself strutted down the ramp, hi-fiving fans along the way, her vivid pink streaks flying as she skipped towards the ring, stepping up on the apron and entering the ring between the bottom and second ropes. Natalya addresses the cheering audience as she stands high on the turnbuckle, smiling at the excited crowd around her. She can hardly wait to face her best friend and opponent for the night, Katona, for a chance at her bestie's title. Katona and Natalya are the best of friends, closer than any other Diva pairings at the current time. Though completely unrelated, they viewed each other as sisters and the closest friends anyone ever saw. Natalya can hardly wait to start the match, knowing Katona was a fair yet intense competitor.

The audience especially loved this match-up of speed versus power. The High Flying Angel, Katona, versus the daughter of Jim 'The Anvil' Neidhart, Natalya. While Katona soared in the air and amazed the audience with her spectacular, lucha libre inspired moveset, Natalya was very much like her uncle Bret Hart, a skilled, technical wrestler yet equally all-rounded. Match-ups between the two popular Divas were a favorite of the WWE Universe, making these two Divas, along with Beth Phoenix and Mickie James, standouts of the current Divas division mostly comprised of models, dancers, and showgirls.

"So tonight Katona will be facing her best friend Natalya in a title defense match," said Grisham.

"I love this match-up," sighed Booker T, "two brilliant Divas, both very different in wrestling technique, but both Divas are the best of friends outside the ring. Two of my favorite Divas of all time—Katona and Natalya."

"Katona's at the top of my list," remarked Jericho, "she'll always be at the top of my list because she's the only Diva who looks good in the ring and in the bedroom."

"Watch your mouth, Jericho, you don't want Morrison hearing you talking dirty about his girl," warned Booker T.

"Why should you care, Booker? Katona's way too young for you anyway," argued Jericho.

"I could say the same about you, Jericho," said Booker T, "didn't you yourself say she was only 21? And how old are you? 40?"

"I don't want to be reminded my age, Booker," snapped Jericho, "now go mind your own business."

"Oh look, Natalya's come over," said Striker, glancing up at the ring.

Natalya is surprised to see Chris Jericho, the man who had been chasing after her best friend since January, sitting by ringside at the commentary table. She leans over the ropes facing the table, eyeing Jericho with a frown on her face.

"She's checking me out," remarks Jericho arrogantly, smirking. In addition, he winks at Natalya, who rolls her eyes sarcastically, "but of course she should know I only have eyes for the sexiest Diva in this company."

_Gimme a heeeeeellllll yeeeaaahhhhh…_

Jericho's eyes lit up instantly at the sound of the familiar growl of Rev Theory's lead singer, Rich Luzzi's, voice booming from the speakers, fireworks erupting from the stage to follow. Camera shots of a toned and slender body with curves in all the right places appeared on the giant Titantron screen, followed by face shots of a blue-eyed, golden-brown haired beauty staring into the camera, the billion dollar smile gleaming brightly and her rosy complexion glowing brilliantly. This was soon followed by various videos and shots of the same beauty performing various extreme, risk-taking aerial techniques, from diving off the top rope to perform a hurricanrana to her multiple finishers—a superkick, Sliced Bread #2, and even a couple of signature moves here and there.

The beautiful Katona herself appeared on stage to a crowd of thousands cheering and screaming for her, raising her prestigious Women's Championship title belt proudly in the air as more sparks erupted from the stage. She skipped down the ramp, hi-fiving fans along the way, until she reached just outside the ring, where she suddenly stopped and the cheerful expression on her face faded quickly upon noticing the guest commentator sitting casually by Todd Grisham's side, wearing his signature suit and tie, leaning back lazily in his chair, and smirking at her with that smirk she'd been dying to slap off of his disgusting little face.

Katona's eyes were wide in shock, realizing that Chris Jericho had somehow gotten his way and a chance to be by ringside, commentating on her title defense match against Natalya. She was furious and surprised that Teddy even let Jericho near her when John wasn't even around. Still glaring at Jericho, who was still smirking at her seductively, Katona forgets to perform her signature ring entrance, stepping in between the top and second ropes, and as she does this, she is disgusted when she notices Jericho's eyes darting to the tops of her breasts exposed by her bikini top.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Katona asked Natalya frantically, who shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head furiously.

"I don't know, girlie, he just showed up randomly without telling anyone!" replied Natalya, who was also shocked to see Jericho by ringside.

Katona leaned over the ropes facing the announcer's table, yelling to Jericho, "What are you doing here…wh-wh-what do you want?"

"Hey sexy," purred Jericho, "I came here to see you kick that Hart girl's fat ass in the ring while checking out that smoking hot body of yours."

"I will slap you Jericho, I swear," spat Katona, bearing her teeth menacingly, "you talk about my best friend like that and I swear, I'm going to kick you in the jaw so you'll never talk again."

Jericho growls in a seductive manner when Katona turns away from him; he honestly doesn't have any sincere feelings for her whatsoever, but he couldn't help but admit that Katona's fiery temper was quite a turn-on for him. Perhaps it was the way she snapped at him with her accent, or the way her blue-green eyes flamed wickedly at him. Needless to say, there was no other Diva whom Jericho thought could be more beautiful than Katona herself.

After taking Katona's belt and raising it in the air to indicate the title was on the line, the referee signaled for the bell to ring, starting the match. Katona and Natalya walked up to each other and shook hands, with Natalya pulling Katona into a best friend's hug, wishing her opponent luck despite it being her chance to win the Women's Championship. The crowd cheered at the sign of sportsmanship; even the commentary panel acknowledged this.

"Those two ladies showin' some good sportsmanship," commented Booker T, nodding his head in approval.

"Oh please," said Jericho sarcastically, rolling his eyes, watching the two Divas finally locking up in a front grapple, wrestling for dominance. He was slightly disappointed to see that Natalya had Katona locked in a corner and both women were forced to release the grapple.

Katona stepped out the corner and locked back into a grapple with Natalya once again, with Natalya eventually gaining dominance by putting Katona into a headlock and then grabbing her wrist and putting it in a twisting lock. Katona rolled out of the lock and then put Natalya in the same lock. She pulled Natalya's arm back and hit her with a powerful clothesline. Katona stands over Natalya and reaches her hand towards her, intending to pull her back up in sportsmanship, but then Natalya takes advantage of this and attempts a cradle pin, which Katona is able to kick out of.

"This is for your gold, girlie!" laughed Natalya cheekily, letting Katona know that she wasn't going to take it easy on anyone, even her best friend, the current reigning Women's Champion. Katona comes charging at Natalya, who attempts to hit a discus clothesline onto her incoming opponent. Katona, however, slides in between Natalya's legs to dodge the clothesline, and Natalya turns around just in time to capture Katona's leg, which Katona swung in an attempt to strike her with a kick. Natalya counters the kick with a leg trip and then goes for an early try at her signature _Sharpshooter_, which Katona easily gets out of by flipping Natalya over using her legs.

Katona rebounds off the ropes, runs towards Natalya, who had just gotten up from the mat, and hits a beautifully executed leg-feed hurricanrana, impressing the audience. Natalya doesn't hesitate to get up and comes charging at Katona once again, who then goes for another headscissors, this time combining it with a hurricanrana-style pin. Fortunately for Natalya, she is able to kick out at two, and the match continues on.

"Certainly an excellent match-up between two of the finest Divas on the current roster," comments Todd Grisham approvingly.

"It's a tug of war between power and speed, and everyone in the audience is pumped for both of these two Divas," added Matt Striker.

"We all know speed beats power any day, Striker," brags Jericho, "think of the numerous times I've beaten guys like The Big Show and Kane."

"I should think of the numerous time those guys have beaten you too, Jericho," Booker T shoots at Jericho, who looks shocked at the comeback.

The commentators turn back just in time to watch Natalya hit a spectacular delayed vertical suplex, in tribute to her cousin David Hart Smith's father, 'The British Bulldog' Davey Boy Smith, onto Katona, who reverses a pin attempt by Natalya into a cradle, but does not get the pin since the referee notices Natalya's shoulder was up, canceling the count.

Katona pulls Natalya up and Irish whips her into the corner. She attempts to hit a corner flip arm drag, but Natalya pushes Katona off the ropes just before she can execute the arm drag, sending both Divas over the top rope, since Natalya's arm was still locked in Katona's. Both Divas are now lying on the ground, their backs arching from the impact of the fall from the top rope to the concrete outside the ring. Natalya is first to get up and picks up Katona to toss her back into the ring, but then she notices Jericho standing up from his seat and taking the headset off of his ears.

"Sit back down!" Natalya yells at Jericho, jabbing her finger towards him, "you stay out of this match and leave Katona alone!"

"This is none of your business, Pinky!" Jericho argues back, "I suggest you show me some respect, Natalya!"

Natalya rolls her eyes and goes to toss Katona back into the ring, but an incoming spear from Katona hits her in the abdomen and she is knocked back onto the ground. Katona pulls her opponent back up and pushes her back into the ring, Katona steps onto the ring apron, ready to execute a springboard moonsault onto Natalya. Unfortunately, Natalya gets her knees up in time, and Katona feels a sharp pain her abdomen due to the unsuccessful moonsault. Natalya quickly scrambles over and then locks Katona into the _Sharpshooter_.

Katona cries painfully from the pressure on her back and her legs, struggling to reach for the nearest ropes to break the hold. When the referee asks Katona if she wanted to submit, the Women's Champion screams in protest, shaking her head furiously, refusing to give up her strength and her title, which was on the line. The whole arena claps for Katona, cheering her on as she gradually crawls her way over to the ropes and successfully breaks the hold.

"What resilience the Women's Champion has shown so far, Todd," Matt Striker comments, clapping in applause, as Katona was able to break the submission hold and the referee ordered Natalya to release the _Sharpshooter_.

"This match has gone on for some time now; neither Diva has been more dominant than the other," adds Booker T, watching the match continue between the two Divas, "now that is what I call a true match-up between two women wrestlers."

"Unlike any of the other useless models backstage," Jericho butts in, "they're only good for showing around guest hosts. But Katona is an exception. She's absolutely gorgeous _and_ she can wrestle; where can anyone find a girl like that?"

"I warned you about Morrison not appreciating you sweet-talking his girl, Jericho," Booker T warns Jericho.

"As if I care," Jericho shoots back sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Katona was leaning against the ropes, recuperating, and quickly scrambles out of the way to hit a drop toehold onto an incoming Natalya, who trips and lands in between the top and second ropes, leaning over the second rope. Katona quickly sees this as an opportunity, and runs back, rebounding off the ropes to hit a tiger feint kick, also more commonly known to WWE fans as Rey Mysterio's _619_ finisher, onto Natalya, who staggers back to sell the move. Katona wastes no time in springboarding off the ropes and hitting a Tornado DDT onto Natalya. She quickly scrambles for the pin…

…but Natalya gets the shoulder up just before the three count!

The crowd is in disbelief and gasps in amazement. Despite a _619_ followed by a springboard Tornado DDT, the powerful and resilient Natalya was still able to successfully get her shoulder up to break her opponent's pin hold. Katona is surprised that her earlier move combination wasn't enough and stands up, pulling Natalya up with her. Before she can hit Natalya with a move, however, Natalya grabs Katona and Irish whips her, intending to hit a back body drop onto her incoming running opponent, but Katona kicks Natalya in the face. Katona quickly grabs a hold of Natalya and raises her arm in the air, and then hits Natalya with one of her more recent signature moves, a standing moonsault side slam.

Katona lets out a battle cry, pointing to the nearest turnbuckle to get the crowd pumped for her last move. She drags an unconscious Natalya over to the nearest corner and then stands facing the turnbuckle, she leaps onto the ropes, her legs in a split, bouncing off the ropes and transitioning this into a corkscrew moonsault. The crowd cheers and begins to chant, "MORRISON! MORRISON! MORRISON!" because Katona had used her boyfriend's finisher onto Natalya, and this perfectly executed move guaranteed the Women's Champion a successful title defense match—Natalya failed to answer the three count and Katona got the pin for the win.

"Here is your winner, and _still_ the WWE Women's Champion…KATONA!"

The referee raised Katona's hand, indicating her as the victor of the match. Katona celebrated her win momentarily, raising her Women's Championship belt high in the air for the entire arena to see. The whole arena was in standing ovation for the beautiful Katona, as she was the whole package of what a WWE Diva was—the most popular, the most talented, and never to leave out the most beautiful Diva to grace the company.

Booker T and Jericho were both up from their seats applauding Katona, but Jericho clapped his hands in a rather slow manner, nodding in approval at the British beauty standing in the ring before him. He had been extremely impressed by Katona's match, as this had been the first time Jericho actually watched her performing live and right in front of him. Taking off his headset, he began to walk over to the ring, where Katona was helping her friend Natalya up. The two Divas stood in the middle of the ring, Katona raising her best friend's hand in sportsmanship, with the audience cheering for both Divas.

However, Natalya notices Jericho sliding into the ring, not taking his eyes off of her best friend, and she immediately notifies Katona, whose smile quickly disappears and turns into a furious glare when her eyes meet Jericho's.

"That was a brilliant match, Angel Face," drawls Jericho, putting the microphone up to his mouth, "but you know what was even more brilliant? The way you shook that cute little butt of yours during your entrance. Now that I've realized how amazing you are in the ring, I can hardly wait what to expect when I get that kiss from your sinfully pink, pouty lips."

Katona fought to keep her temper down, as she and Natalya continued to glare daggers at her boyfriend's nemesis. She shook her head, mouthing, "It's not going to happen."

"Oh yes it is, babe," remarked Jericho, leaning casually against the ropes, "you see that little stint you pulled off at _Extreme Rules_; that didn't count. You may have blown me that cute little kiss before my match with Morrison, and I do appreciate it, but you seemed to have forgotten one for my lips too. And Angel Face, I'm getting just a tad bit impatient because it's been a month since you owe me my kiss, but don't worry, I'll let you slide off for tonight."

By the time Jericho had reached this line, Katona and Natalya were already making their way up the ramp, not daring to look back at the ring behind them, where Jericho was still talking to Katona through the microphone.

"But don't forget, babe, I'm not going to leave neither you nor Morrison to your businesses until your mouth is on mine. Just remember that, Katona, I'm not done with the both of you just yet."


	59. Phone Call Conversations

**Chapter 59: Phone Call Conversations**

* * *

***Author's Note: Just to give you guys a break from the overdose of John and Katharyn's adorableness when they're together, here's just an episode where the guys and girls are separated and each side is planning for the wedding, or in other words, the Divas are helping out Tiffany with her wedding plans and the guys are doing the same separately with Jason (aka Christian). This chapter is actually more casual instead of sultry as compared to the others that usually have a lot of PDA between John and Katharyn; the fluff in this chapter is as minimal as possible and with a bit of humor in it since I'd like to write a casual friends hang-out chapter, separate for the guys and the girls, of course. Y'all be pretty bored if it's just all about John and Katharyn's romance, of course :)***

**P.S. Do note that I am terrible at writing scenes were girls go shopping…so I really do apologize for the basic writing…and for all you guys who speak French please don't get all pissed that my French is messed up because I was using Google Translate for all of Maryse's French lines…**

* * *

May 5th, 2011: Lexington, Kentucky

Katharyn's POV

After a morning workout with John and the rest of my fellow colleagues in a Gold's Gym near our hotel, the girls and I decided to help Tiff plan out the details for her wedding at Fayette Mall, which was nearby the hotel we were staying in, while John joined the rest of his friends to hangout with them for the day.

"Have fun with the girls, love," said John sweetly to me, after I'd showered and changed from the gym. I went up on my tiptoes and kissed him goodbye before meeting Nattie, Beth, Tiffany, Gail, Layla, and Maryse downstairs in the lobby, "I'll see you later."

"Have fun with the guys, lover boy," I replied, "and I will most definitely see you later." I added with a little flirt in my tone of voice.

"Can't wait, love," said John flirtatiously, pecking me on the lips and playfully squeezing my butt before letting me exit the doors of our hotel room. I blushed furiously as I heard John chuckle softly behind me.

Seeing that I was the last one to arrive in the lobby, the girls and I headed straight to the nearest shopping mall, for Tiffany wanted to take us on a shopping trip while discussing her wedding plans at the same time.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" Tiffany was squealing excitedly, as we stopped by a designer brand store where Maryse and Layla were fawning over the expensive products on display, "Jason says we can have the wedding either at the end of this year or the beginning of next year!"

"And what kind of wedding did he say you could have?" asked Gail, relaxing by one of the leather seats by the shoes.

"He said I could have whatever kind of wedding I wanted because he wants to give me the perfect wedding I've always dreamed of having," gushed Tiffany, blushing pink, "I can't believe I'm finally going to have my dream wedding with my dream man!"

"Awww! That's so sweet of Jase!" exclaimed Beth, "He loves you so much he'll do anything to make you happy."

"That's why I love him," giggled Tiff. She turned to me and suggested excitedly, "Kathie, you and John should have you guys' wedding on the same day as ours! Then we could have a double wedding ceremony!"

"Tiff!" I gasped in shock, wondering where she'd gotten the idea that John and I were going to get married soon, "John and I haven't thought _that_ far yet!"

"But you should!" insisted Tiff, "I mean with you and John, and Jason and I, we'll both get married on the same day and it'll be so fun!"

"Tiff, I don't think Jase would be very comfortable if another lovey dovey couple hogged the spotlight from him and his soon-to-be wife," laughed Nattie.

"But don't you think it would be fun, though? A double wedding?" asked Tiffany, "or maybe you and Tyson could get married, Nattie! The both of you have been together since you left high school and are still going strong till this day!"

"I think you need to calm down a little on the weddings, Tiff," chuckled Beth, "you're getting a little too excited there."

"I can't help it, Beth!" squeaked Tiff, just as Maryse and Layla were both done and signaled for us to move on to another store, "I'm getting married! I'm supposed to be excited!"

Later, we split up into groups and arranged to meet at an Olive Garden restaurant, since Maryse and Layla decided to go get their hair done at a nearby salon. Beth and Gail took off for Macy's Department store while I joined Nattie and Tiff. We'd agreed on to visit a couple of shops we wanted to visit and then join the rest of them for lunch at Olive Garden. As Nattie won a rock-paper-scissors bout where she got to choose our first stop, we headed off to Lids, where they sold merchandise for teams of various sports, as she wanted to purchase a Calgary Flames jersey as a gift for her boyfriend, Tyson. I decided to purchase a few San Francisco Giants merchandise to add to my collection, while not forgetting to get John a matching necklace like the one I'd bought as well.

"Isn't John from Los Angeles, though?" laughed Tiffany, "I thought he'd be a Dodgers fan."

"Don't say the forbidden word," I growled at Tiff, while the cashier laughed at the two of us.

After Lids, it was Tiffany's turn to choose a store, since I lost the first round of the rock-paper-scissors game. It didn't take long before Tiffany decided on a store, which ended up being Victoria's Secret, much to my horror, because when Nattie and Tiff turned to me with mischievous grins on their faces, I knew they were going to make me buy another lingerie set to wear for John.

"Really guys? This is getting far too old," I sighed, as both Tiff and Nattie pulled me over to where the newest bra and panties set was on display on a white countertop, "and I highly doubt John will get excited over just that little thing."

"What?" asked Nattie cheekily, "I'm just pointing it out in case you were thinking of getting John something for tonight."

"Today is all about Jase and Tiff," I insisted, pulling Tiff into my place, "I think it's time the soon-to-be newlyweds take the spotlight."

"Well thanks for noticing," giggled Tiff, who wasted no time in purchasing a sexy pink nightie and matching robe for Jase. Nattie and I burst into disgusted groans as we tried not to picture what Tiff had planned on doing with Jase tonight.

Our next stop was my pick, as I was the last person who got to choose a store, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing when I noticed the look on both Nattie's and Tiff's faces when I pulled them over to Hot Topic.

"Ummm…Kathie? Are you sure this is where you want to go?" asked Tiff nervously, looking around at the entire surrounding of black and dark colors enveloping the full perimeter of the store.

"I'm sure," I replied, walking over to a display of shoes, "it's not like I'm a goth or anything; I just like some of their stuff."

"Well I'm glad you didn't turn out like the creepy guy at the counter who's ogling at us," whispered Nattie, darting her eyes between us and the cashier guy, who had his hair styled in spikes that were neon colored and stood out from his jet black hair, and had about five piercings on his face, including his tongue. He also wore a figure hugging, short-sleeved shirt, which displayed the various multicolored tattoos on both of his arms.

_I'm sorry, but the only man in the world who can pull off double sleeved tattoos is Randy, and only Randy Orton_, I thought secretly, glancing over to take a quick look at him, as the guy leaned over the counter and winked at us.

"Hey ladies," he slurred his words, wiggling his eyebrows, which had two piercings on one side, "just let me know whenever you need anything."

"Okay…" replied Tiff, smiling nervously and quickly turning away, "um…girls? I'm gonna take a bathroom break," she turned to us and then whispered, "that guy is creeping me out." She quickly hurried out of the store and the guy turned his head briefly to watch her scamper away in her heels.

"I don't have anything against this kind of stuff, but I don't like the fact that the guy over there is the only attendant in the store, girlie," whispered Nattie quietly.

"I'll be as quick as possible, I promise," I replied, quickly picking out a few pairs of shoes, to which the guy took less than a second to jump out of his seat when Nattie called him over for assistance in sizing.

"Is that all you're getting, sweetheart?" asked the guy flirtatiously, as he scanned the price tags of the items I purchased—a pair of black studded ankle boots, leather black boots that went up to my mid-thigh, a studded black leather military style jacket, a pair of silver Converse high-tops, and a thumb drive shaped like a cassette tape—and placed them in a bag. I nodded and raised my eyebrow when he pulled out an item I couldn't see and scanned it, ripping off the price tag and putting it into a box, and then placing it into the same bag as the shoes and my swimsuit.

"Free gift?" asked Nattie curiously.

"Mmm…something like that," replied the guy. I frowned when I noticed the way he answered Nattie sounded rather peculiar.

"Anything else you'd like, sweetheart?" he asked flirtatiously before swiping my credit card, "didn't find any bras? 3 for $29.99? I'll be more than happy to find your size."

I nearly choked on my own spit at the sexual innuendo he'd put in his last sentence, wanting to slap him across the face when he grinned with his stained teeth and winked at me once more.

"I believe we've already been to Victoria's Secret, mister," remarked Nattie defiantly, "and I suggest you get your mind out of the gutter and swipe my friend's credit card so we can get out of here and find some lunch."

"Whoa, don't get too feisty, Blondie," I heard the guy protesting as I signed off the slip of paper, "I can get you girls and your other friend lunch if you'd like. My shift ends in about ten minutes and then I'll be all yours."

"No thank you," I quickly insisted, waiting for the guy to return my credit. Suddenly, I felt his large, tattooed hand grab mine before I could grab my bag of shopping.

"Hey!" exclaimed Nattie, "let her go!"

"Relax, Blondie," assured the guy. I eyed him curiously as he pulled out a Sharpie and scribbled a number onto the back of my palm. He lifted up my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my fingers. I tried hard not to groan in disgust as I felt the cold metal brush against my skin.

"Call me anytime, babe," he purred before letting go of me, and Nattie and I quickly escaped the store and the creepy guy to go look for Tiff, who had texted Nattie while I was paying up and informed her she was over by Claire's.

"That guy is such a perv!" exclaimed Nattie, as soon as we were out of sight, "not to mention he's creepy as well."

"He wrote his number on my hand," I added disgustedly, glancing down at the ink staining my skin, "and in permanent marker too."

"Kathie, I suggest you scrub that off before your lover boy sees that you've got another guy's number written on your hand," suggested Nattie. She was certainly right. Hell would break loose and I knew John would most likely go after the guy by calling him and intimidating him with insults and threats over the phone.

"Speaking of which, I wonder what was in that box?" I wondered, pulling out the little black box that contained an unknown gift the guy had put in there before swiping my card.

"Must be a free gift," shrugged Nattie.

"It didn't say there was any promotion going on, though," I said, opening the box, nearly dropping the contents onto the floor when I let out a gasp.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed in embarrassment, dropping my blushing face into my lap.

"What is it?" asked Nattie, scrambling over.

"I don't think you want to know what he gave to me for free," I mumbled embarrassingly, putting the gift back inside the box and handing it to Nattie, who took a peek and then gasped in horror.

"Oh my…"

"He gave you a _thong_?" exclaimed Beth, when Nattie, Tiffany, and I met up with the rest of the girls at Olive Garden and told them about what happened at Hot Topic.

"_Cela est si faible de la classe_," scoffed Maryse, scrunching up her face in disgust, "that is just so low-class of that jerk to give you a thong and his number and then he expects you to call him. What a _conasse_."

"In other words, she's calling that guy an arse," I translated that last sentence for the other who couldn't speak French.

"Well I certainly agree with Maryse," agreed Gail, "that's just so low, giving a girl you hardly know a red and black lace thong and then writing your number on the back of her hand in permanent marker."

"Wait till John hears about this," added Layla, "obviously he's not going to be too happy that some guy did that to you."

"I'd rather we move on to another subject please," I suggested and then turned to Tiffany, "like what Tiff has planned for her wedding!" I felt bad that I was already taking away the spotlight from Tiff, whose whole purpose of the shopping trip was to talk about her wedding plans and have us help her out.

"Sorry Tiff," apologized Nattie, "for some reason we seem to like talking about our girlie so much."

"Go on with what you want to say, Tiff," assured Beth, "the spotlight is all yours from here on."

"Kathie, don't feel bad," said Tiff, "it's not your fault that everyone likes talking about you so much. I mean you're so interesting—you've got your lover boy…"

"Tiff!" I laughed, as she was starting to be like the other girls, "maybe you should tell us more about what kind of wedding you were thinking of."

"Oh Kathie, you're so sweet," said Tiffany, "but anyways, let me get onto my plans for the wedding—the kind of wedding I'd dreamed of having ever since I was a little kid was the ultimate fairytale, happily-ever-after style of a big wedding with all my friends and family there to support me."

"What's the dress going to be like?" asked Gail.

"White, big and poufy, just like a princess," gushed Tiffany, "when I was a little kid I always wanted to be a princess, and I used to play dress up all by myself whenever I didn't have anyone to play with. I'd put on a dress and my little plastic tiara and pretend I was getting married to my invisible prince."

"Awww! That's so cute!" squealed Layla, "I'd do the exact same thing with my dollies when I was little!"

"When I was little I wasn't girly at all. I'd watch my Uncle Bret and my dad on TV wrestling other guys whenever I came home from school," laughed Nattie.

"Are you going to wear a little tiara in your hair for your wedding too, just like when you were little?" asked Maryse, "then you would feel just like a princess."

"I should!" gasped Tiffany excitedly, "thanks Maryse!"

"_De rien, mademoiselle_," replied the French Canadian, "as in 'you're welcome, miss'." She added to translate her French.

"Is there going to be a wedding reception afterwards?" I asked Tiff.

"Of course!" exclaimed Tiff, "and that's where Jason and I will have our first dance as a couple. And speaking of which, Kathie, there's something I'd like to ask you to do at my wedding reception."

"What is it, Tiff?"

"I know it's a little much to ask from you, but could you please sing the song for my first dance with Jason as a married couple?" asked Tiffany timidly.

"Why her? Why not me?" asked Beth jokingly.

"Because remember that night at the karaoke bar when Kathie sang that song for her lover boy?" replied Tiffany, "I never knew our Kathie was such an amazing singer."

"God you're so talented, Kathie," added Layla.

"Thanks Layla," I said humbly, "and Tiff, I will be more than happy to sing at your reception when you and Jase dance together for the first time as a married couple. I can help you pick the song if you'd like." I added as a suggestion.

"Oooh, how about one of those Celine Dion songs?" squealed Tiff, "like 'My Heart Will Go On'? I absolutely love that song, plus _Titanic_ is one of my favorite romance movies!"

"I don't think I have quite the range of Celine Dion, Tiff," I laughed, "and besides, no one in attendance would find my singing quite pleasant at all if I ruined one of those high notes."

"We can discuss the song choices later, Kathie," said Tiff, "and I've decided that I'll have just four bridesmaids, since Jason has four groomsmen, counting the best man, of course. He's already chosen Adam to be his best man, since the two have known each other since they were little."

"So who are the bridesmaids?" asked Gail, "and who's the lucky lady serving as your maid of honor?"

"Well, I can only tell you that three of those bridesmaids could be three of you guys," hinted Tiff, "the fourth one is going to be my older sister, Stephanie (**Author's Note:** _I don't actually know if Tiffany has a sister in real life so this is just a guess..._), because I missed her wedding last year when I was away with the WWE and I thought having her be one of my bridesmaids could make up for that. As for the maid of honor, I still need to decide, because I've picked really great bridesmaids and I just can't choose one."

"I can give you some possible traits that maid of honor needs, Tiff. She's got to be Canadian and her name has to be Natalie Neidhart," joked Nattie.

"I can hardly wait to hear more about what you and Jason are planning for your wedding, Tiff," said Gail excitedly, "I might not be one of your bridesmaids, but I'm already excited at the fact that I get to watch you marry the love of your life."

"You and Jason Reso, ahhhh!" sighed Maryse, "you two are just as adorable as Katharyn and John Hennigan!"

"I'm flattered with the comparisons that John and I receive with other couples, but we aren't the perfect couple," I admitted humbly.

"Oh, of course you are!" protested Tiff, "I actually think Jason and I are very much like you and John! Think about it, seriously!"

"Then what about Tyson and I?" asked Nattie jokingly, "are we lovey-dovey like you two are with your boys?"

"Well you could start by calling him and telling him that you love him," suggested Beth.

"You know what, Beth? I'm going to do that now," laughed Nattie, while the rest of us tried to hide our giggles as Nattie dialed her boyfriend's number on her phone and waited for his response.

* * *

John's POV

Not long after Katharyn left to join the other Divas for their shopping trip, I headed over to Jason's room since he'd called us over for a meeting regarding his wedding plans with Tiffany. I don't think I'd ever seen Jase this excited about anything, well except when he told me that his divorce from his previous wife became final. Recently I'd seen this smile on this face that he just couldn't wipe off, which I supposed was because he was beginning to put his and Tiffany's wedding plans to shape.

Jase then took us to a local sports bar where he would discuss his plans for his wedding and listen to our suggestions and ideas to add or take out from what he had in mind. I noticed some of the customers and even a few waiters working in the bar hovering around our table like moths drawn to a flame, making Randy rather irritated that people were attempting to eavesdrop on our conversation.

"I don't like this place too much," said David, glancing around at the customers and waiters eyeing us at our table, "it's like those people don't realize that we need our privacy too, even though we're wrestlers."

"I just asked the manager to tell his employees to leave us alone unless we needed their services," said Randy, who had just come back from the bathroom.

"Good," agreed Jase, "I don't want them eavesdropping on what I need to tell you guys about what Tiff and I have planned for our wedding so far."

"First you could start off by saying that I'm your best man, Jay," said Adam, pretending to be his cocky, heel 'Edge' persona.

"Aside from that," laughed Jase, "we've decided on the big wedding with all of our friends and family, and don't tell Tiff this, but I've booked one of those luxury hotels in Miami where we can hold the ceremony and the reception."

"Why Miami and not back home in Toronto, though?" I asked curiously, wondering why he wasn't holding his wedding in his own hometown.

"Because I've booked the wedding two days before Valentine's Day of next year, and the weather in Miami is just perfect during that time of the year; not too hot and not too cold," replied Jase, "I've already talked with Teddy and Vince, and both of them have agreed to give Tiff and I a week off for our wedding and honeymoon."

"And where's the honeymoon going to be?" asked Tyson.

"We haven't decided yet. Tiff hasn't talked about what happens after the wedding night."

"We don't need to hear the details of your wedding night, Jay," teased Adam, pretending to shut his ears while we all burst out laughing. Jase, on the other hand, was blushing, which made me laugh even harder.

Suddenly, the loud screeching digital recording of an old car horn blasted off right in my ear, causing me to jump out of my seat in surprise. "What the hell is that?" I exclaimed, as the others once again failed to restrain themselves from howling in laughter, I clutching onto my stomach since it hurt so much.

"Sorry guys, that's my phone," muttered Tyson embarrassingly, although he couldn't help but join in the laughter. He quickly pulled out his cell from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" said Tyson into the phone. Just a second later, he grinned and put his phone on speaker mode, allowing us to listen into whoever was calling him—his girlfriend and Katharyn's best friend, Nattie.

"How are you doing, honey?" he asked in a lovey-dovey voice, quickly hushing us so Nattie couldn't hear us eavesdropping on his conversation.

"I'm fine," we heard Nattie reply, and we also heard the girls giggling in the background as well. I couldn't help but smile when I could make out Katharyn's sweet-natured laugh amongst the giggles, "I'm chilling with the girls and we're having lunch right now. Just resting from an eventful shopping trip in Fayette."

"Sounds great, honey," replied Tyson, "the guys and I are having lunch at one of those local diners and we're thinking of hitting one of those sports shops after we're done."

"Don't tell me you'll be stalking us again," joked Nattie, "besides, I can't stand seeing your hideous face when I'm with all of my hot friends."

"Speaking of hot friends, Nattie, any chance one of them is available?" Tyson joked back. It didn't take long before Randy (much to my surprise) cracked and we all burst out laughing again.

"Babe? Do you have your phone on speaker?" asked Nattie suspiciously.

"It sounds like you have your phone on speaker as well, Nat," Tyson shot back, "because I can hear Maryse yapping something in French in the background and I can hear the other girls too."

There was a brief silence that was quickly broken when I heard Katharyn's sexy British accent squeal, "Oooh, Nattie! Is John there? Tell him I say hi!"

"Tyson, if John's there with you, his hot girlfriend wants to tell him hi," said Nattie.

"Hey baby, I love you," I said flirtatiously to Katharyn, whom I heard chuckle cutely as the other girls swooned and whistled for her.

"I suppose that message isn't directed to me since that doesn't sound like Tyson at all," laughed Nattie, "Kathie, your lover boy says he loves you!"

"Tell him I love him back," chuckled Katharyn.

"And tell Randy that we love him too, especially Kathie," joked Gail. Randy chuckled deeply, a chuckle that could make the girls swoon. Before his marriage, Randy had been a notorious lady-killer, so it was no surprise that Gail would make a joke about it.

"Watch your back, Katharyn, I'll be after you once I get your boyfriend out of the way," said Randy jokingly, pretending to revert back to his old persona of the 'Legend Killer'.

"Randy still likes you, you know, Kathie?" said Adam, "he told me himself last night."

"And what were you and Randy doing last night, Adam?" retorted Maryse, "I do not wish to hear any specific details, thank you very much!"

"I am not gay!" exclaimed Randy, his cheeks blushing furiously.

"Yet," teased Jase, "oh c'mon Randal, it doesn't hurt to come out of the closet. No need to be shy about your secret side."

"Okay, maybe my Legend Killer character was a little flamboyant in that segment with Cena when I made that stupid comment, but things are different now," said Randy, "and don't tell Sam or Alanna!"

"You know, this would be the perfect time for Sam to show up with Alanna and she'd be like 'Tell me what, Randal Keith Orton? That you're leaving me for that has-been Adam Copeland?'" laughed David.

"So you're calling me a has-been?" said Adam, pretending to be offended.

"I think this conversation is getting rather awkward, guys," giggled Layla on the other side of the line. I had to agree; this phone conversation had gone from Tyson talking to his girlfriend Nattie to Randy trying to hide the secret fact that he was gay at some point.

"Wait, Tyson!" exclaimed Tiffany, "can I say hi to my handsome fiancé before you hang up?"

"Sure," said Tyson, handing the phone over to Jase, who began exchanging lover talk with his fiancée while the rest of us remained silent in respect to the soon-to-be newlyweds.

"So Hennigan, what about you and your girl, eh?" asked David, "any plans for walking the aisle yet?"

"Nope, not any time soon," I replied, "I did think about it when we watched Jase propose to Tiffany, but Katharyn and I aren't going to rush into such a big commitment like marriage. We've only been together for a little more than a year and she's only 21, so I'm not going to put any pressure on her about it."

"Sometime in the future?" suggested David.

"Of course," I answered truthfully, "and when the time comes and when she's ready, I'll ask her."

"That's good," said David, "it's good to wait till she's ready. Katharyn's still really young and she may not be ready for marriage just yet. Grace and I got hitched around when I was 23, so maybe you could try a few years later."

"I don't want to start a family when I'm 40, though. Katharyn's ten years younger than me, but I love her more than words can express and I would love nothing more than to marry her and hold her hand as she gives birth to our children," I replied, "I don't want to wait too long, but I'm not going to rush it either."

"Okay…love you too, baby," I heard Jase say to his fiancée over the phone before hanging up and handing it back to Tyson.

"Any more you have to say about your wedding, Jase?" asked Randy.

"Did I mention that I'm going to have four groomsmen and Adam's going to be the best man?"

"Adam mentioned that himself," said Tyson.

"And that we're going to have it in Miami in a luxurious hotel, oh don't tell Tiff about the hotel part, by the way."

"Got that," I said.

"And that I've arranged for Stone Cold Steve Austin to be the minister?"

"Well that part you didn't tell us about," said David, "is he really going to be the minister?"

"No, I was joking about that part, actually."

* * *

**Post-chapter note:**Okay, I know the ending sucks for this chapter, but I honestly didn't know how to end the chapter abruptly, but I guess I did anyway…by the way, what did you guys think of this completely random chapter?


	60. Beauty Queens and StuckUp Business

**Chapter 60: Beauty Queens and Stuck-Up Business**

* * *

***Author's Note: Another Smackdown chapter and this time, Katona finds a new rival in a fellow Diva recently drafted from RAW, so there's a new storyline just for Katona just so she can do something else other than be the supposed apple of Chris Jericho's eye…***

_I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed the past couple of chapters :)_

* * *

May 10th, 2011: Smackdown tapings in Phoenix, Arizona

_Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to another episode of Friday Night Smackdown! I'm Todd Grisham and these are the boys, Matt Striker and Booker T, here at the announcer's table providing color commentating for this brand weekly on Friday nights, updating the WWE Universe on the angles, rivalries, storylines, and feuds between Superstars and Divas of this brand. 'The Viper' Randy Orton continues to make an impact on Smackdown, announcing his intentions to pursue the World Heavyweight Championship, currently held by Chris Jericho, but he's got to get in line along with several of the other Superstars on this brand. _

_One of these Superstars happens to be 'The Shaman of Sexy' John Morrison, who has engaged in a heated rivalry with our current World Heavyweight Champion, 'The Best in the World At What He Does' Chris Jericho, the self-righteous preacher who has been more of a flirt as of late, taking every opportunity he can to suck up to Morrison's beautiful girlfriend, the lovely Katona, who is also our current reigning WWE Women's Champion. Since winning the Royal Rumble early this year, Jericho has feuded with Morrison for the World title, successfully capturing the coveted gold belt at Wrestlemania approximately a month ago. Unfortunately for the Golden Couple of Smackdown, Jericho believes there is unfinished business between him and his rival. _

_Before winning the title, Jericho proclaimed his intentions to steal a kiss from the lips of the British Beauty as soon as he captured the gold, stating he'd leave her and Morrison alone as soon as she gave into his demands. But the stubborn Katona has been unwilling to plant her lips on his and Jericho continues to chase after her. It's not surprising at all that Katona refuses to oblige; after all, Jericho is one of the most despised and perhaps the most sinister villain in the WWE. It's also not surprising at all that Jericho is after the lovely Diva—she is the most sought-after woman in this company with her stunning good looks and sweet yet sexy charm. _

"She is a very beautiful young lady, Todd, but it bothers me that Jericho is almost 20 years older than her," commented Matt Striker.

"I think Jericho should just give up and be happy with what he already has," added Booker T, "I mean, he got the World title, what more does he want? I shouldn't think he deserves a girl like Katona anyway. I like her with Morrison already; he treats her like how I treat my queen, Sharmell."

"Not many people can quite figure out the intentions of Chris Jericho towards Katona, but it seems as though he won't give up until she gives him that kiss," said Todd Grisham.

"I mean, what the heck is up with that?" exclaimed Booker T, "why would anyone whine over just one freaking kiss?"

"Well it is a kiss _from the most beautiful Diva in the WWE_," emphasized Striker, "who wouldn't want to touch lips with her?"

"I say you watch your mouth like Jericho, Striker, because I know Morrison don't like some chump talking dirty about his girl," warned Booker T.

"To cut off the both of you, I'll announce the scheduled matches for tonight," Grisham cut in between the two commentators who were about to argue, "the main event scheduled for tonight is Rey Mysterio versus Randy Orton versus Christian in a Triple Threat Match, while other matches on the card include Natalya versus Gail Kim, Daniel Bryan and Sin Cara versus Wade Barrett and William Regal, Chavo Guerrero versus Ezekiel Jackson, and Katona versus Maryse. In addition, the show will begin with John Morrison making an announcement regarding Chris Jericho and the World Heavyweight Championship."

* * *

In-ring Segment & Brawl: John Morrison versus Chris Jericho

A multi-colored entrance video flashes on the large Titantron, signaling the arrival of one of the most popular Superstars on Smackdown, and the crowd in Phoenix, Arizona stands up in applause and loud cheers for the handsome, 6'2'' wrestlers whose chiseled features and well-defined abs carved from stone sent the women swooning over him. Aside from his sculpted, slender yet muscled tall frame, his face resembled that of Jim Morrison (his moniker, ironically, inspired by his doppelganger), the now deceased lead singer of The Doors, his soft brown hair resting just around his collarbone, his dazzling, chocolate brown eyes shielded by a pair of aviator sunglasses decorated with a diamante cross design on each lens. He is perhaps most notable for his parkour training and innovated move set, inspired from his favorite action stars and the art of Capoeira.

Tonight, however, John Morrison was not dressed to wrestle in a match. Instead of his signature sparkly tights and faux fur coat, he was dressed in civilian attire, his Top Rope t-shirt worn casually over a dark blue pair of jeans and a dark gray leather jacket over his shirt. His gorgeous arm candy was noticeably absent by his side, much to the surprise of nearly everyone in the arena, but instead he held a microphone in his hand. He hadn't bothered to do his signature pose by the stage before walking in slow motion, and his pyro hadn't activated at all, indicating he had an important announcement to make that night.

Morrison had a serious expression on his face as he took off his sunglasses and hung them in front of his shirt. He appeared to be rather furious about something—something everyone knew had to do with his recent rival and the current World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Jericho.

"Chris Jericho," began Morrison. He paused momentarily as he listened to the audience booing upon hearing that infamous name. "You may have taken the World Heavyweight Championship away from me at Wrestlemania, but that doesn't mean I'm done with you. You're obviously not making the situation any better, because even though you got what you wanted, you're still harassing me about something else—my beautiful girlfriend and the love of my life, Katona."

The audience's reaction is entirely different towards hearing Katona's name and how Morrison described her, cheering and whistling in approval. A chant of "MORRISON! MORRISON!" breaks out from a section of the crowd, and it doesn't take long before the whole arena is repeating the same words.

"From how this dispute between us began, you won the Royal Rumble and decided you'd go after the World Heavyweight Championship, while I was the titleholder at the time. But instead, you decide to take this to a whole new level by getting her involved, while she has nothing to do with your title pursuit whatsoever. I definitely don't appreciate the way you've been attempting to hit on her behind my back, or sometimes even right in front of me," continued Morrison, "she may be the most beautiful woman in the world in my eyes, but that doesn't mean you can have her just like that. It's up for Katona to decide whichever guy she likes, and from what I can tell, Jericho, she obviously doesn't like you."

"I told an old foe of mine once, a true champion would never abuse their power and mistreat a beautiful girl the way you've been doing to Katona for the past five months. I'm going to put an end to your harassment and your tricks and games. And since I've still got one more chance to win it back, I'm going to invoke my rematch clause next week on Monday Night RAW, to claim back my World Heavyweight Championship my way—in a Ladder Match!"

"So come on, Jericho! Are you in, or not? I want your answer from you, personally, right here, right now! So get down to the damn ring and give me your answer!" yelled Morrison, pointing to the canvas floor of the ring and glaring towards the stage as the arena around him erupted in standing ovation.

_Break the walls down!_

As though it were natural instinct, the entire arena erupted in loud boos and hisses, as Morrison's opponent and enemy, Chris Jericho, strutted down the ramp, wearing a dress shirt, tie, and a smirk on his face. The gleaming gold slung across his shoulder was the World Heavyweight Championship belt, the same trophy Morrison lost at Wrestlemania. However, the nameplate instead read 'CHRIS JERICHO'.

While Jericho was slightly disappointed a familiar female figure was not standing in the ring latched onto Morrison's arm, he was also surprised that she was not there. He wondered if Katona and Morrison's relationship was on the rocks and if she was hanging out by the back all by herself. _Perfect opportunity for me to go look for my beautiful Katona once I'm done with her annoying boyfriend_, thought Jericho smarmily.

"So you actually have the nerve to challenge me, Morrison? The World Heavyweight Champion of this brand? The Greatest Superstar of the 21st century?" drawled Jericho. He ignored the chants of 'YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!' coming from the audience around him. "Please, Morrison, I have better things to do than to hang out with you all day. Now that I've defeated you twice for the championship, why don't you move on so I can move onto bigger, better, and more important things than having to deal with a whining, spoiled amateur who'd just lost his first world championship to an experienced veteran."

"I have every right to challenge you again, Jericho, since I do have a rematch clause," Morrison pointed out, "and funny that you say you want to move on from our dispute, because it's obviously not going anywhere with the way you've been harassing my girl and I. I'm sick of having Katona running into my arms, telling me that you've been bothering her again. I want to hear what you have to say about my challenge, whether you're in or not, and I want you to leave her alone and mind your own damn business!"

"Actually Morrison, before I give you my answer, I'm surprised to see Katona isn't out here," Jericho taunted his opponent, "I was hoping she'd be out here checking me out with my gold."

"I don't want to hear anymore of your crap," snapped Morrison, "you shut up about my girl and give me your answer."

"Sure, sure, whatever, I'll accept the challenge," said Jericho, acting as though he hadn't a care in the world, "and I will leave Katona alone, but do remind her about our kiss."

"You mean that 'promise' Katona's told me about?" demanded Morrison, narrowing his eyes at Jericho, glaring daggers at his rival, "the one where you tell her you'll leave her and I alone on the condition that she gives you a kiss on the lips?"

"Exactly," replied Jericho, smirking, "you see, Morrison, I heard your girl talking about me last week, and boy did I hear some hot stuff. You could tell from the way she battered her eyelashes and the way she talked on and on about me, she totally wants me."

"Please," said Morrison sarcastically, rolling his eyes to emphasize his point, "you're lying. I've known Katona for a longer time than you have, and I know she'd never fall for cocky, half- brained, selfish jackasses like you."

"Really?" said Jericho, "does the name _Jack Swagger_ sound familiar to you?" Morrison's fists shook with fury at the sound of that name; the name of Katona's former boyfriend before he captured her heart. "But unlike _somebody_, at least Swagger had a little more than half of a brain. Except for you, of course, Katona has great taste in men. Men like me—noble, righteous, handsome, and experienced. And I'm not just talking about the kind of experience you get in the ring."

That was when Morrison snapped. He threw his microphone at Jericho and launched at his opponent with a spear, beating him down and attempting to choke him with his tie, while the audience burst into cheers as Morrison beat down on Jericho. It appeared as though Morrison had the upper hand until Jericho raked Morrison in the eyes and pulled him off of him, getting up and stomping on him repeatedly. On the next attempt, however, Morrison gained back his concentration and grabbed Jericho's foot, pulling it and tripping Jericho in the process, sending him crashing back onto the ground. The two exchanged blows and the audience loved the fact that there were no referees present to separate the two brawlers.

Jericho scrambles away from an enraged Morrison and grabs the ropes to recuperate, but he doesn't realize that Morrison comes charging towards him and hits him with a clothesline that sends him over the top rope and crashing onto the concrete floor outside the ring. The fans by ringside hoot and holler at Jericho's downfall; his shirt is ripped open and his tie has completely fallen apart. Jericho looked positively disheveled as he slowly gets up from the ground.

Morrison, however, is not finished with business just yet. He springboards off the ropes and hits a corkscrew plancha onto Jericho, who has just gotten up from the ground and ends up crashing back to where he landed. Glaring down at his fallen opponent, Morrison reaches over to where Jericho's World Heavyweight Championship belt is lying next to the nearby ring post and grabs the belt, holding it high above his head as he stood over Jericho, who is incapacitated at this point and hardly able to move from the blows hit by Morrison. The arena bursts into cheers and applause as Morrison poses with the belt momentarily and then throws it back down to its owner. He walks back up the ramp, still staring at his opponent, posing on the stage one last time before disappearing into the back.

* * *

In-ring Segment & Match: Katona versus Maryse

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one-fall! From Surrey, England, she is the WWE Women's Champion…"

_Gimme a heeeeeellllll yeeeaaahhhhh…_

Every single person in the arena recognizes that call, the screeching call of the lead singer of Rev Theory, indicating the arrival of the WWE Women's Champion. Several videos of a golden brown haired beauty performing various extreme, high-flying techniques onto her opponents played on the massive Titantron, dazzling the audience with her stunning beauty and daring yet innovative maneuvers. The familiar pattern of fireworks erupted from the stage as a 5' 6.5'' figure slowly emerges out from the smoke.

"…KATONA!"

The lovely Katona stares around at the packed arena, screaming and cheering for her, and she smiles a smile so beautiful it could make any man's breath catch. Her slender yet toned and slightly muscled figure is displayed through her midriff baring top and snugly fit tights, showing off every aspect of her delectable womanly curves. She wears a gleaming gold title belt wrapped around her waist, which she takes off and raises it high in the air as three more blasts of fireworks boom behind her. She walks quickly down the ramp and towards the ring, hi-fiving cheering fans along the way, and she steps onto the ring apron, grasping the top rope before springboarding into a backflip to enter the ring. Her entrance has changed since the debut of Sin Cara, but that didn't stop Katona from wowing the fans with her flexibility and speed. She stands up on the turnbuckle and raises her championship belt high up in the air again as the whole arena applauds and cheers for her.

"And her opponent, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada…MARYSE!"

Electronic beats replace the head-banging, fast paced rock entrance theme of Katona's, and a tall, skinny, platinum blonde haired woman struts onto the stage and down the ramp, signaling the crowd with cocky hand motions, her perfectly arched eyebrows raised as she smirked at her opponent. She eyes Katona standing the ring and rolls her eyes, turning up her nose snobbishly and dismissing a few wolf whistles and catcalls from the audience. She climbs up onto the ring apron and steps in between the second and top rope, and then flips her lengthy mane of platinum blonde as her signature pose, winking at the camera and then strutting towards the center of the ring, taking off her long trench coat in the process.

Maryse takes another look at Katona and shakes her head, showing disapproval of her opponent. She grabs a microphone lying on the edge of the ring apron and takes it, dismissing Katona with her signature flick of a hand motion. Katona rolls her eyes at Maryse's snobby attitude as she waits to hear what the stuck-up French Canadian beauty has to say about her, knowing it was going to be another one of her immature insults in French.

Katona and Maryse both had a history together, having feuded in the past as well on RAW almost three years ago, when Katona became the #1 Contender to Maryse's Divas Championship back then. Since Maryse's move back to Smackdown, the two rivals have ignited their feud once again, and for the past weeks, Maryse has constantly belittled the Women's Champion with deriding comments and insults regarding her appearance.

Maryse begins her tirade by yapping a few words of French into Katona's face, and the crowd scoffs at Maryse, for they could not understand a single word she was spitting at the Women's Champion.

"That's very sweet of you to call me a tacky, cheap, fake slut, Maryse," said Katona sarcastically, translating Maryse's insults towards her, for her real life counterpart understood the language, "and by the way, just because you're the #1 Contender to my title—and I honestly don't know how the referee let you have the three count—doesn't make you any better than me."

"Please, Katona, you know perfectly well that your Women's Championship belt will look so much better wrapped around my skinny little waist," mocked Maryse, "and by the way, that hair color and that yoga outfit you're wearing is so out of style."

"And what am I supposed to say about that underwear you're wearing, Maryse? 'It's the latest creation from the most famous designers in France'?" Katona shot back.

"Damn right you should," replied Maryse, "because you know you will never be as stylish, classy, or as beautiful as me. There can only be one Diva that's called the sexiest and the most beautiful of them all, and you know perfectly well that I will always be that Diva for as long as I live."

"Really? And how is that of my concern?" said Katona.

"I think by now, Katona, you should be quite aware of the hundreds of men who chase after you," said Maryse, while the entire male portion of the audience whistled at Katona.

"But I, on the other hand, have thousands, and even millions of men waiting in line for me," added Maryse, "because no man with a brain would date _that_." Maryse pointed at her opponent, jabbing her perfectly manicured nail at Katona.

Katona's eyes narrowed at Maryse; from that last comment Katona knew Maryse was insulting her boyfriend, and that was one of the things that made her snap.

"I suggest you take back what you said, Maryse, because you're obviously upset you don't have a boyfriend that cares…"

"Who said I didn't have a boyfriend?" scoffed Maryse, "you just don't know I have one. So why don't you stop making up stupid lies like you're better looking than me and…"

"I honestly don't care if you're better looking than me, Maryse," interrupted Katona, "I came here to wrestle, not to compete in a beauty pageant." Katona's statement was backed up by the crowd's loud applause.

"You mean you've never competed in a beauty pageant?" said Maryse, pretending to be shocked, "well I'm frankly not surprised; you wouldn't even make the cut in the first place even if you tried."

Katona was unfazed by Maryse's insult despite the crowd gasping and booing loudly.

"But Katona, I, being a nice person and all, will be generous and offer you a chance to compete against me in a beauty pageant next week here on Smackdown," finished Maryse.

"A beauty pageant?" repeated Katona, her eyes wide in disbelief, "r-r-really? Are you actually _challenging_ me to a _beauty pageant_? Are you actually serious about this?"

"What's wrong, Katona? Are you scared you can't beat me? Is that why you're asking me to repeat what I said?" mocked Maryse.

Katona's skepticism soon turned to an expression of anger, obviously sick and tired of hearing Maryse's disparaging insults towards her. "I may have never competed in a beauty pageant my whole life, Maryse, but that doesn't mean I'm not up for the challenge. Because guess what, Maryse? Next week, we'll be near my second home of San Francisco, California, and boy can I hardly wait to humiliate you and prove you wrong in front of my family and friends."


	61. The Fairest Of Them All

**Chapter 61: The Fairest of Them All**

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for the two Smackdown chapters in a row, for those who aren't really into the Smackdown chapters. But this one, actually, instead of matches and the usual stuff, features Katona and Maryse competing against each other in a beauty pageant on an episode of Smackdown. Well, from the previous Smackdown chapters, Katona has never done something other than matches and getting stuck between guys (XD), so basically the pageant is to prove that she can do more than just those two things…**

* * *

May 17th, 2011: Smackdown tapings in Fresno, California

_Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to another edition of Friday Night Smackdown! I'm Todd Grisham and here, joined by my buddies Matt Striker and Booker T, am responsible for providing each and every single member of the WWE Universe up-to-date, play-by-play commentary on what's happening exclusively on this brand! _

_Just four days ago on a special interbrand episode of Monday Night RAW, John Morrison failed to recapture his World Heavyweight Championship from current reigning champion Chris Jericho, despite invoking his rematch clause on his terms of an Extreme Ladder Match. Morrison appeared to hold dominance for more than half of the match until Jericho trapped Morrison's leg in an uncomfortable position in a ladder and his head in between a steep chair, leaving the challenger helplessly watching his nemesis claim the suspended gold belt and successfully defend his title in the gruesome match-up. _

_Morrison has pledged to put an end to Jericho's harassment towards his girlfriend, Katona, since losing the championship at Wrestlemania a month earlier. At the Grandest Stage of them All, after Jericho defeated Morrison for the coveted world championship, he began to chase after the lovely Katona, claiming she owed him a kiss on the lips for his victory at Wrestlemania. Despite Katona's constant rejections, Jericho continues to pursue the beautiful Diva, proclaiming his refusal to stop harassing the couple until Katona grants him that kiss. _

_The British Beauty, as usual, has had her hands full as of late. She has since ignited her feud with Maryse, the latter challenging her to a beauty pageant on tonight's episode of Smackdown. Of course Katona agrees, but she has never competed in one before in her life, so at this point, some are puzzled at why she would accept the challenge, when she is clearly more athletic and more talented in the ring than Maryse. Many believe Katona wants to prove to Maryse tonight, that she can do anything in the ring, whether it be in a wrestling match or a non-physical contest. _

_On the very same RAW episode four days ago, Katona one-upped Maryse by teaming up with her best friend, Natalya, and RAW Divas Eve and Katie Lea to defeat Maryse, The Bella Twins, and Alicia Fox in an 8-Diva elimination tag team match, with Katona last eliminating Maryse to gain the win for her team. Katona may have dominated over Maryse in the ring, but will she continue to dominate on tonight's special Smackdown Divas Beauty Pageant?_

* * *

Backstage Segment: Katona, John Morrison, and Maryse (w/ her new boyfriend)

The camera is focused on the beautiful Katona, her silky golden brown hair done in elegant, soft ringlets, with one side of her hair clipped behind her ear. Her makeup was done beautifully—the dark mascara and the smoky blue eyeshadow with silver shimmer made her bulbous blue eyes pop, while her rosy cheeks and pink, pouty lips were enhanced minimally with a tiny bit of blush and a sweep of soft pink lip gloss. Facing the mirror, she was fixing on a pair of silver chandelier chainmail earrings with a studded diamond cuff worn on her left wrist.

"Do I look alright?" Katona asks softly, turning away from the mirror to face her boyfriend, John Morrison, who is watching her in awe from where he was relaxing on the couch.

"You look beautiful, love," Morrison replies huskily, his deep voice laced with lust. Katona hadn't put on her dress yet, for it was waiting in the costume room with Julie, the seamstress, but the way Morrison's brown eyes clouded with arousal already indicated his approval of his gorgeous girlfriend. Katona blushes and tucks a stray curl behind her ear.

"I just hope Maryse won't murder me with something up her sleeve," says Katona, putting on the right earring and fixing it into place, "knowing her, she'd most likely suck up to the judges to get more points."

"Love, you don't need to enter a beauty pageant to realize how beautiful you are," says Morrison sweetly, standing up and walking towards Katona, wrapping his arms around her waist. He cups her cheeks and circles them with his thumbs, while gazing deeply into her eyes. "It doesn't matter to me whether you win that pageant or not, because I think you're absolutely gorgeous, just the way you are, and no one, not even Maryse, is going to deny that fact."

Katona can't help but smile at her boyfriend's assuring words of advice, but she shrugs and adds, "I just want to prove to Maryse and the rest of the WWE Universe that I can do more than just wrestling matches, refereeing matches, watching your matches, commentating on matches…"

"You forgot to add giving me great kisses," teased Morrison, as the audience whistled and hooted.

"That too," Katona giggled adorably, as Morrison kissed her on the cheek, "and I would have had you accompany me to the ring as my 'date' for the evening gown portion if Maryse hadn't told officials that I wasn't allowed to bring you along."

"Why not?" asked Morrison, who looked confused, "and why do you need an escort for the evening gown portion of the pageant?"

"Something she decided to add to that part of the pageant," Katona answered, "I don't exactly know what the whole purpose of the 'date' is, but I bet Maryse is bringing that new boyfriend she's been bragging about in my face."

"Maryse actually has a boyfriend?" laughed Morrison, "must be a new French guy."

"Possibly," said Katona, pulling away from John's embrace to pick up her shiny silver 3½-inch heels, "but whatever it is, I'll do my best. I've never been in a beauty pageant before."

"That's because you don't need to be in one, beautiful," remarked Morrison, gently grabbing Katona by the waist and pulling her in for a gentle, loving kiss.

"Mmmm…caramel…" Morrison purred, licking his lips of the little bit of lip-gloss Katona accidentally smeared on his mouth during their kiss. He continued to watch his beautiful girlfriend blow him a kiss before exiting the room, his eyes still burning with lust long after she'd gone.

Katona shut the door of the locker room she shared with Morrison and began making her way towards the costume department, swinging her sandals freely and smiling as she replayed the sweet advice and the heartwarming compliments her boyfriend consistently gave her earlier about her not needing a beauty pageant to prove her true beauty.

"Well, looks like you actually took the effort to doll up for the pageant, Katona," drawled Maryse, whom Katona unfortunately passed on her way towards the costume department. She was already wearing her evening gown, which nearly matched her tanned skin color except that it was entirely covered in sequins and beads, "but don't tell me you're actually going to wear those jeans and that horrible top!"

"I'm going to wear a dress that doesn't make me look like I'm nearly naked, Maryse," remarked Katona.

"And by the way, you need to find your date," snapped Maryse snobbishly, as her boyfriend, a recognizable old face from the non-PG days appeared next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, "I should remind you again that it can be anybody but your boyfriend. Tough luck finding an escort this late!"

Katona rolled her eyes and left, not wanting to talk back at Maryse and start another argument between them. She had better things to do than to bark back in response to Maryse's insults, such as finding an escort and putting on her dress.

Suddenly, Katona's eyes lit up, indicating she'd thought of a brilliant idea. She took a turn back and knocked on a locker room door, identifying herself before the mystery person inside let her in.

* * *

Smackdown Divas Beauty Pageant: Evening Gown Portion

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the inaugural Friday Night Smackdown's Divas Beauty Pageant!" announced Matt Striker, who was acting as the emcee for the pageant, "in this contest, two of our beautiful Divas will compete in three individual competitions to determine the first ever Miss Friday Night Smackdown! They will first compete in an evening gown portion, then the swimsuit contest, and last, but not least, the talent portion!"

The entire arena whistled and cheered throughout the entire time Striker spoke. Everyone, especially the male fans in the arena, were excited for the beauty contest; never in the history of Friday Night Smackdown had there ever been such a competition. While RAW mainly focused on promos and segments, Smackdown emphasized on its matches; therefore, the idea of holding a beauty pageant on Smackdown rather than RAW was quite an interesting concept.

"We will have three judges who are the ones responsible for giving each of the two ladies a certain number of points. Each judge will write a number out of ten and however the three numbers sum up to are the number of points the contestant receives for that round. Whoever gets the most points in a round, wins that round, and whichever lovely lady earns the most points overall will win the competition," continued Striker, "so let me introduce to you your judges…"

"…Zack Ryder!"

The reaction towards Ryder was mixed, although the cheers dominated the boos, for Zack Ryder had made his name famous on Youtube with his popular channel, much to the humor of several internet fans. Ryder, donning his signature spiked hair, colorful headband, and oversized sunglasses, posed cockily as he strutted down the ramp, opening his jacket to show off his signature t-shirt to the fans by ringside. He took a seat by the judges' table, which was set up on the right hand side of the ramp.

"…Daniel Bryan!"

This was undoubtedly a surprise for most of the fans, as many of them hadn't expected The American Dragon to stand in as a judge for a Divas beauty pageant. Daniel Bryan was dressed casually, yet he looked well groomed and proper in his periwinkle pinstriped blue dress shirt and dark indigo jeans. He hi-fived fans along the way, slowly making his way towards the judges' table, where Ryder was waiting for his fellow judges to join him. Ryder shook Bryan's hand as well as a sign of greeting.

"…and last, but definitely not the least…WWE Hall of Famer…Jerry 'The King' Lawler!"

The entire arena burst into standing ovation for the WWE Legend and current commentator for RAW, Jerry 'The King' Lawler. Out of all three judges, Lawler looked especially excited to be able to judge for the first annual Smackdown Divas Beauty Pageant. Lawler absolutely loved the Divas, and being able to judge their beauty aspect via a series of contests in the pageant was his dream. In particular, he could hardly wait for the swimsuit competition.

"Now that all three judges are settled, allow me to introduce the contestants," continued Striker, "the first contestant, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada…Maryse!"

The medium-paced techno beats of the French Canadian's entrance theme played as the platinum blonde haired figure stepped onto the stage, her arm linked around a muscular arm that belonged to none other than the returning Rene Dupree. For the nearly 40% of the audience who hadn't recognized Dupree, he had been a tag team champion back in 2003 and was known as 'The French Phenom'. The 'old timers' who did recognize Dupree, however, were surprised at his return, especially since he'd left the company four years ago, and now he was back, accompanying Maryse to the ring as her escort.

Maryse wore a figure hugging champagne colored evening gown that nearly matched her skin color, making her appear as though she wasn't wearing very much from afar, but when seen up close, one could make out the beads and sequins that adorned the dress. Gold jewelry and black strappy sandals with a transparent heel complimented the look, while her platinum blonde hair was curled in a wavy style, the same signature weave she flipped back after entering the ring. Maryse, with her arm still latched onto Dupree's, flipped her hair once more with the flick of her wrist as she waited for her opponent to arrive.

_Gimme a heeeeeellllll yeeeaaahhhhh…_

"And the second contestant, from Surrey, England, she is the WWE Women's Champion…Katona!"

Katona, on the other hand, looked exceptionally gorgeous in a royal blue strapless evening gown embellished with silvery flower designs around the top and down the dress, where it ended with a long slit beginning from the mid-thigh. The color not only stood out amongst the bright lights of yellow and white, but it greatly enhanced Katona's twinkling blue eyes and accentuated her womanly curves. Her hair and makeup made her resemble a beautiful fashion model, the golden brown locks curling softly in loose ringlets while her porcelain complexion had just the right amount of rosy blush on the apples of her cheeks.

Although the audience had seen Katona in an evening gown twice before, it was still an occasion for her to doll up and look absolutely gorgeous instead of donning her ring attire and championship belt. Maryse was glaring nastily at both Striker and even her boyfriend Dupree; both men were staring at the lovely Katona with their jaws dropped to the ground.

Katona was noticeably missing an escort to accompany her to the ring, for she couldn't bring Morrison with her. Maryse cocked her head back and cackled, thinking Katona had the nerve to show up without a partner. Katona raised the microphone she was holding up to her mouth as her music faded away.

"You really think I'd show up without a date, Maryse?" Katona said into her microphone, still remaining where she stood on the stage, "abiding by the rules, I am sad to say that it is not my boyfriend John Morrison. I've found another partner to accompany me to the ring just for this portion of the pageant, and he's a good friend of mine. Would you like me to introduce him to you? Try guessing who it is, Maryse, because he's the very last person you'd expect to escort a Diva to the ring for a beauty pageant."

_I hear voices in my head_

_They counsel me they understand_

_They talk to me_

This was indeed the surprise of the night. Every single person in the arena was utterly flabbergasted when the familiar screeching of a guitar blasted throughout the arena and the Titantron of the very last person they'd expected to emerge from the stage flashing images of Katona's unexpected escort.

Perhaps the most priceless expression on Maryse's face greatly impacted this shocker as she screamed, "WHAT?" her bulbous brown eyes bulging and her jaw dropped in shock. She hadn't expected Katona to pull off this stint at all.

How could she have somehow convinced _Randy Orton _to be her escort for the evening gown competition?

'The Viper' slowly walked out from the stage, restraining to burst out laughing at how much his appearance had stunned the entire WWE Universe. He was dressed casually in his signature Top Rope t-shirt and relaxed fit jeans, his tattoo-adorned biceps bulging proudly from the short sleeves of his shirt. He smirked as he joined Katona by her side, watching Maryse spazzing out as though her head had caught on fire. He greeted the British beauty as he wrapped a tattooed arm around her shoulders, for they were good friends in real life as well.

Randy propped his elbow, which Katona took willingly, and the unlikely pairing walked slowly down the ramp, a beautiful smile illuminating Katona's beauty. The lovely Diva greatly resembled the perfect prom queen; the only ornament missing was a crown—the prize she wished to claim at the end of the beauty pageant.

Randy lowered the ropes for Katona to step into the ring, and he followed her, stepping behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Katona couldn't help but burst out laughing as she watched Maryse unsuccessfully attempting to sputter insults at her, jabbing her perfectly manicured nail as she was left stuttering desperately. Dupree was trying to calm his new girlfriend down, but he was distracted not only by Katona, but her 'date' Randy Orton as well.

"Ladies, both of you look absolutely stunning," complimented Striker, as soon as he'd recovered from his shock, "but the decision lies in the hands of our three judges. Both of you lovely ladies will have 30 seconds to show off your beautiful dresses, and then the judges will determine the scores. Maryse, you're up first, please, take center stage!"

Maryse strutted towards the middle of the ring and dismissed Katona with a rude hand signal. The crowd booed at Maryse's disrespect as Katona pretended to be flattered, while Randy silently advised her not to try and get even with Maryse. Striker attempted to saunter up to Maryse, who rejected him and instead turned back to Dupree, who leaned against the ropes and smirked in approval as Maryse turned around to show off her dress.

"Up next, the WWE Women's Champion, Katona!"

Randy let go of Katona to let her take center stage, and she did so with a gorgeous, pearly white smile on her sweet face. The entire male audience whistled and cheered for the Women's Champion as she displayed her beautiful blue dress for the whole arena to see. She made no attempt to get even with Maryse, for she believed it didn't do her justice at all. Striker sauntered up to the lovely Diva and took her hand, kissing it before twirling around a surprised Katona, who quickly returned back to her corner as soon as her 30 seconds was up.

"Thank you, Katona, now we will turn to our judges for their opinions! First, here are the scores for Maryse! Zack Ryder, will you please show us your score!"

Maryse blew a kiss to Ryder and waved at him with a wink, encouraging him to give her a high score. The less-than-bright Ryder lit up and thought of for a second before scribbling down a number on his whiteboard and showing it off to the crowd.

"Ryder gives Maryse a 9 out of 10!"

Maryse, however, was not satisfied that Ryder gave her a 9 instead of a 10. "9? You should give me 10!" she screeched at Ryder angrily.

"Daniel Bryan?"

Bryan contemplated for a couple of seconds before slowly writing down his score, which was revealed to be a 7. Maryse began yelling at Bryan for giving her such a low score while Katona raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Jerry 'The King' Lawler, make your decision!"

Lawler wasted no time in giving Maryse an 8 out of 10.

"Maryse, your total score out of 30 is 24 for the evening gown competition!"

The French Canadian beauty was upset over her scores, for she'd expected all three of them to give her full marks. After all, her dress was constructed from the most famous designer brand in France. Dupree tried assuring her a 24 out of 30 wasn't a bad score at all, however, the spoiled Maryse refused to shut up.

"Judges, thank you, now for Katona's scores!"

Ryder examined Katona momentarily before raising his whiteboard to reveal a loopy 8. Katona nodded while Maryse pointed at her and laughed, as Ryder had given her a lower score and Maryse could have a chance at beating Katona in the evening gown portion.

Daniel Bryan looked up at Katona and smiled at her sweetly as he examined her dress, hiding his whiteboard so no one could see what he was writing. He later held up a 10, resulting in Maryse's face screwing in anger. Katona, on the other hand, looked surprised and repeatedly thanked Bryan for giving her a perfect 10.

"Give her zero! Give her zero!" Maryse screamed at Jerry 'The King' Lawler, who eventually gave Katona a 9.

"And Katona, your total score out of 30 is 27, which means you are the winner of the evening gown portion!"

Katona bobbed on her toes excitedly, clapping her hands happily, for she'd won the first round of the first beauty pageant she'd taken part in. She turned around in Randy's arms and he gave her a friendly hug to congratulate her. Maryse and Dupree, on the other hand, were both furious that Katona had one-upped her in the first part of the beauty pageant. The French couple strode up to Katona and Randy, jabbing insults at them, and Dupree ended up making the unfortunate mistake of provoking Randy by shoving him.

In retaliation, Randy suddenly hit an _RKO_ on Dupree out of nowhere!

Maryse screams upon seeing her boyfriend lying crumpled on the ground and she begins yelling at both Randy and Katona, the latter leading her escort away from the ring before Randy could snap and _RKO_ Maryse as well. Before disappearing backstage, Katona turns back to the audience to address them one last time, with Randy holding her hand and pointing to her.

* * *

Smackdown Divas Beauty Pageant: Swimsuit Competition

"Ladies and gentlemen, now it is time for our second portion of the first ever Smackdown Divas Beauty Pageant…the swimsuit competition!" announced MC Matt Striker. The crowd's reaction to this was louder than ever, for every single male in attendance was extremely excited and could hardly wait to see two beautiful Divas competing against each other in their swimsuits.

Maryse and Katona were both standing in the ring; Maryse noticeably missing her boyfriend Rene Dupree because of the earlier attack by Katona's escort and good friend, Randy Orton. While Maryse wore a black silk robe to hide her mystery swimsuit, Katona, on the other hand, wore what looked like John Morrison's Top Rope t-shirt, which was far too big on her and fell down to her mid thigh.

"In our last event, WWE Women's Champion Katona was victorious, scoring a 27 out of 30 as opposed to Maryse's score of 24 out of 30," continued Striker, "for winning the last round, Katona, you may take center stage. Remember, you have 30 seconds to show off your swimsuit. Good luck!"

Katona looked rather nervous having to strip off her shirt in front of an arena where thousands were in attendance watching her every move. Her trembling hands reached for the hem of her shirt and slowly began to lift up the material, only to accidentally let her fingers slip and let her shirt fall back into place. Katona was extremely uncomfortable with the idea of exposing herself nearly naked on national television and she couldn't seem to get the courage to show off her bikini.

Striker frowned when he noticed Katona's nervousness preventing her from revealing her bikini. "Hey, hey, hey, guys, don't make her nervous," he said to the crowd, which had started chanting, "TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!" when Katona accidentally let go of the hem.

"I-I-I've never done this before," stuttered Katona, looking completely out of place, while Maryse was laughing her head off.

"It's alright, lots of girls are like that when they do it for the first time," assured Striker, slowly reaching for Katona's shirt, "perhaps I could help take it off…"

"I can take it off by myself, thank you very much," Katona interrupted quickly, stepping away from Striker's grimy hands.

"C'MON, KATONA! MORRISON'S WATCHING!" yelled a fan by ringside. Soon, the crowd began to encourage her by clapping and chanting repeatedly, "MORRISON'S WATCHING!"

Katona took a deep breath and slowly lifted up her shirt, eventually slipping it off to reveal a beautiful, figure hugging, white and gold monokini—it was almost like a bikini except for a thin strip of fabric in the center of her chest connecting the top and the bottom of the swimsuit. It didn't take long before the entire arena exploded with whistles and hoots for the Women's Champion; she was sexy as hell.

"Is it just me or did someone turn the air conditioning off in here?" gasped commentator Todd Grisham by ringside, pretending to fan himself, as Katona waved to the screaming fans.

Maryse pretended to yawn in the background while Striker looked confused for some odd reason. "You look stunning, Katona, but why not a bikini?" he asked disappointingly.

"Because I don't need a bikini to win the beauty pageant," replied Katona bluntly, "and the reason why I chose to wear this instead of bikini is because this so happens to be John's favorite swimsuit."

"Alright," said Striker, "now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our second contestant, Maryse!"

Maryse strutted towards the ring with a seductive smirk on her face, teasing the audience by pulling the collar of her robe just enough so they could see her cleavage, and then shutting it immediately, staring in the direction of the judges' table. She slipped out of the ring and then made a beeline for Zack Ryder, beckoning him over to her with the crook of her finger. An ecstatic Ryder immediately jumps up from his seat, his eyes bulging with excitement, believing Maryse was going to let him, and him, only see whatever was hidden underneath that black robe.

Maryse points to the table and asks Ryder to help her up, which he does so willingly, and he carries Maryse to the tabletop, where she stands with her back turned to the judges. She slowly undoes the tie of her robe and pulls both sides open, revealing a tiny black studded string bikini barely covering her tall figure at all. Ryder and Lawler's jaws drop in shock as Maryse steps down from the table and bends over in a seductive position to pick up her fallen robe.

Katona rolls her eyes sarcastically, frowning at her opponent's attempt to suck up to the judges for higher scores by enticing them with her racy positions. She knew perfectly well Maryse was going to pull off such an act and snag the win for the swimsuit competition. Maryse strutted back to the ring and flicked her hand once again in Katona's face, bragging, "Look who's wearing a bikini now, Katona?"

Unfortunately for Katona, Maryse's suggestive manners towards the judges ended up scoring her the victory for the swimsuit contest, with her score of 23 as opposed to Maryse's 27. However, Katona wasn't fazed at all by her failure to win the swimsuit portion; after all, Maryse had seduced the judges into awarding her perfect tens (except for Daniel Bryan, who gave Maryse a 7 and Katona a 9).

All she was determined to do at this point was to blow Maryse out of the water in the talent contest of the Smackdown Divas Beauty Pageant.

* * *

Smackdown Divas Beauty Pageant: Talent Contest

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the first annual Smackdown Divas beauty pageant!" announced Matt Striker, "at this point, both ladies are at a tie, with Katona winning the evening gown portion and Maryse winning the swimsuit contest. Based on point, both Divas are neck-to-neck, with Maryse in the lead by just _one_ point: her subtotal score of 51 as opposed to Katona's score of 50!"

Both Divas had changed out of their swimsuits and were now dressed for the last portion of the beauty contest. Maryse wore a midriff bearing, low cut white halter-top paired off with dark gray denim booty shorts and knee-high boots, her platinum blonde hair now straightened and flowing down her chest. Katona, on the other hand, looked like the ultimate biker chick—a leather sleeveless biker vest, dark wash skinny jeans, a studded belt with a chain attached to it, black studded leather motorcycle boots, and a black lace and beaded necklace to accessorize her outfit. The front bit of her hair was pulled back into a slight pouf, while the rest of it cascaded down to her mid-chest in soft curls.

"But now it is time for the third and final portion of the pageant—the talent competition, which will act as the tiebreaker and determine the winner and the inaugural Miss Smackdown!"

"Ladies, before the competition, both of you have provided brief descriptions of what each of you will be presenting in this talent portion," continued Striker, "Maryse, you stated your talent will be dancing, so why don't you begin first? Ladies and gentlemen, performing a dance, please give it up for Maryse!"

Maryse smirks and a hip-hop beat begins to play, as she begins her performance for the talent competition. She first walks towards the ropes and sways her hips, turning around to do it once more with her shaking bottom facing the audience. She grabs the ropes and bends down, shaking her hips as she slowly gets up. Maryse steps in between the ropes and onto the ring apron, doing another body wave before flipping her hair back and winking to the crowd before twirling her hair around once more.

She walks over to the judges' table once more and orders Zack Ryder to pull out his chair and sit in front of her. Once the Long Island Loudmouth is settled, Maryse positions herself right in front of him and begins performing a lap dance on him, and this makes the crowd chant, "WHORE!". Katona, on the other hand, is trying to hide her face in shame with a face palm; her eyes are burning from the ghastly sight before her. She found it absolutely disgusting that Maryse actually went out of her way to kiss up to Ryder by giving him a private dance, wondering if her opponent was that desperate to win the beauty pageant.

Maryse suddenly hers the entire arena screaming boos at her and immediately pushes Ryder off of her and begins yelling insults at the crowd. Meanwhile, Katona is standing in the ring, grinning and shaking her head with her arms folded across her chest, telling herself she was fortunate enough not to be in Maryse's position. The French Canadian beauty quickly strutted back to the ring and grabbed the microphone from Striker.

"You people have no respect for me! I'm the most beautiful and the most talented Diva in the WWE! You people should appreciate my talent! Shut up!" she screeched, causing the booing from the audience to amplify.

"Ummm…thank you Maryse!" mumbled Striker, taking his microphone back from the infuriated blonde, "up next is competitor number two, she will perform tonight a musical piece as her talent! She has played the guitar since the age of four and can now play at a professional level! Ladies and gentlemen, performing the piece 'Cliffs of Dover', made famous by guitarist Eric Johnson, please give it up for the WWE Women's Champion…Katona!"

When the cameras turned to focus on Katona, she was making her way to the end of the ramp, a gleaming silverburst Limited Edition Epiphone Les Paul Custom slung around her shoulder with the support of straps decorated with Parental Advisory labels on them, the guitar already plugged into Marshall amplifiers that were positioned behind her on the stage.

Katona played a few notes for a sound check, and when she was good to go, the music began and within seconds, her small, nimble fingers were drumming swiftly on the frets of her guitar, while at the same time, her right hand skillfully strummed the nickel strings with a pick. Her concentration was fixed on her guitar with every complex solo she encountered, her fingers jumping from one string after another, creating a melodious tune.

The WWE Universe gasped in amazement. Never in the history of the company had they ever encountered a Diva who could play the electric guitar well. Soon, their astonishment turned to enjoyment and they began screaming, cheering, whistling, and chanting Katona's name while she adroitly skimmed through the complicated guitar solo as though she were reciting the alphabet. Katona smiled to herself upon hearing the thunderous applause she was receiving for her performance.

By the time Katona was finished with her guitar solo, every single person in the arena, including the judges and commentators, was on their feet in standing ovation for the talented Diva. The building thundered with applause as Katona took a bow and began walking towards the ring to join Striker and her adversary, Maryse (who was gaping at her), to receive her scores.

"Woah! That was just brilliant, Katona," Striker complimented, staring at Katona fascinatedly, "I don't think I've ever seen _any _Diva play the guitar on either RAW or Smackdown before, not even in the history of the WWE! That was just amazing!"

"Thank you," replied Katona humbly, as Maryse glared daggers at her, fighting to control the urge to attack her.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, this is the final decision…who will be the first and inaugural Miss Friday Night Smackdown?" said Striker, turning to the audience, "the fate rests in the hand of our judges. Firstly, these scores will be for Maryse. Zack Ryder, show us your score!"

Ryder contemplated for a second, leaning sideways to look at both of the Divas, and then wrote a 10 on his whiteboard.

"Ummm…Zack? We're scoring Maryse…" Striker point out hesitantly.

"Shut up! I deserve that 10!" Maryse snapped at Striker. She turned to Ryder and blew him a flirty kiss.

Daniel Bryan did not hesitate in showing Maryse his score out of 10.

"WHAT?" screeched Maryse, infuriated that Bryan actually gave her a zero, "YOU FORGOT TO ADD A 1 TO THE FRONT! CHANGE MY SCORE NOW!"

"And Jerry 'The King' Lawler…"

"…gives Maryse a 5! So that means Maryse, your total score out of 30 is a disappointing 15…"

"NO!" screamed Maryse like a spoiled brat, "I DESERVE MORE THAN THAT! DANIEL BRYAN, YOU CHANGE MY SCORE, NOW! GIVE ME MY PERFECT SCORE!"

Katona tried to hide her giggles as she watched Maryse yelling insults to the judges in French. She perked up when Striker announced it was time for her scores to be revealed.

"Katona, you can pray for your chances of winning this competition until the judges give you your scores…"

Much to Katona's surprise, all three judges raised their whiteboards at the same time, each of them reading a double-digit number. She jumped and squealed in excitement upon realizing she'd already snagged the competition.

"Wow, looks like all three judges seemed to have agreed on your performance!" exclaimed Striker, "but I'm sorry, Zack, you can't give her eleven…"

"Awww, c'mon!" cried Ryder, getting up from his seat, "that chick deserves an eleven for rocking the house down!"

At this point, Maryse had snapped and was throwing a major temper tantrum, knowing she'd already lost when Matt Striker announced…

"Here is your winner, by a unanimous vote, the first ever Smackdown Divas Beauty Pageant…KATONA! Congratulations, Miss Friday Night Smackdown!"

A grin spreads across Katona's lovely face as she bobs up and down on her toes and claps happily at her victory. The entire arena is in standing ovation for the most beautiful Diva on Smackdown, whom Striker adorns with a light blue and silver rhinestone tiara, a blue sash reading 'Miss Friday Night Smackdown', and a bouquet of lovely red roses. The beautiful Katona waves to the cheering crowd, celebrating her victory over Maryse in the first beauty pageant she had ever taken part in.

"I'M THE REAL CHAMPION! ME! YOU WILL NEVER BE AS BEAUTIFUL AS ME, KATONA! I'LL BEAT YOU THIS SUNDAY AND THEN I CAN TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM YOU!" bellowed Maryse, as she stormed from the ring and up the ramp, "I'M BETTER THAN YOU AND YOU'LL NEVER BE MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN ME!"

Katona ignored her and continued to celebrate her victory, waving to the audience and blowing kisses at them, repeatedly thanking them and thanking the judges as well.

"Katona…" droned a familiar voice on the speakers, making Katona's hair stand on its edges and her expression of happiness turn to panic. She looked around frantically in search of where he was lurking. The audience, immediately recognizing who was calling out the newly crowned beauty queen, instantly booed.

"No need to worry, Angel Face, I'm coming…"

"Oh, what now?" Katona mouthed to herself as her dreaded admirer and stalker, Chris Jericho, sauntered down the ramp in nothing but his ring attire, smirking at the beauty gaping at him in shock.

Jericho hadn't taken his eyes off of her while he stepped into the ring. He circled her, taking a good look at her, nodding his head in approval at the sexy biker outfit she wore, licking his lips salaciously.

"I was watching the pageant earlier, Katona, and damn, you are fine as hell," purred Jericho, eyeing her lustfully, "you looked so hot throughout the entire competition; it's no doubt that you were going to win anyway. That cute dress you wore for the evening gown portion was my favorite, but I'm disappointed that you didn't wear a sexy bikini in the next part just for me."

Whenever Katona tried to exit the ring, Jericho would corner her and prevent her escape. "Oh no, babe, you're not going anywhere this time. I came for what I wanted. And you know what I want."

"I'm not doing it, so give up and move on," spat Katona bitterly, trying to slip between the ropes, but Jericho grabbed her just in time and pulled her back to face him.

"Sorry, babe, you can't avoid it," said Jericho, "and just so you know, I'm going to keep you in this ring until you give it to me, and then you can be free to run back into your lover boy's arms."

Katona pushed Jericho away and picked up a microphone, which had coincidentally been lying on the side of the ring nearest to her.

"Fine…" she paused momentarily before forcing the words out of her mouth…

"…I'll do it."

"Really? You…you…you'll do it?" exclaimed Jericho excitedly. His expression lit up as though Vince had bought him the whole world.

"Yes…" replied Katona painfully, not attempting to hide the overwhelming agony she was feeling at that moment.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Jericho, punching his fist in the air. He wasted no time in grabbing Katona by the waist and pulling her in till her breasts were pressed up against his chest.

"Hold on a minute!" Katona interrupted Jericho, who was just about to plant a kiss on her, "I said _I will do it_. So shut your eyes _and_ your mouth, and I'll do it."

Katona pushed away from Jericho, who reluctantly let go of her and stepped back a few feet. She glanced around nervously at the stunned audience, chewing her bottom lip, wishing she could avoid touching his skin. She nervously shuffled a step closer and pursed her lips slightly, leaning in slowly, shutting her eyes tight as she aims for the side of his cheek…

Jericho blinks one eye open and smirks when he notices the beautiful Katona pursing her lips towards his cheek. Out of nowhere, he suddenly grabs her by the face and pulls her towards him quickly and crushed his lips against hers!

Katona lets out a cry upon Jericho's lips contacting hers; she'd been so caught up in her panic she hadn't realized Jericho cheated and grabbed her roughly into a full-on lip lock. The crowd gasps and begins chanting "LET HER GO!" loudly, as Katona beats at Jericho's chest, struggling to shove him off of her. Jericho, however, backs her into the nearest corner of the ring and traps her with his body, preventing her escape. Her screams are muffled as he continues to attack her lips.

All of a sudden, the crowd reaction changes and a 6'2'' figure darts out from the seats, rushing into the ring and pulling Jericho off of Katona with all of his strength, socking Jericho in the face and tackling him to the ground. Jericho's attention darts from the beautiful Katona, who collapsed from being short of breath, to John Morrison, her boyfriend, and begins brawling with him in the ring.

Eventually, Morrison gets the upper hand and hits a powerful clothesline that sends Jericho over the top rope and tumbling onto the concrete floor outside the ring. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER, YOU BASTARD!" yells Morrison into the microphone, "I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!"

"I GOT WHAT I WANTED, MORRISON, SHUT UP!" retorts Jericho. Katona quickly scrambles over to Morrison and latches herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest. "I got you, baby, it's okay, I'm here," Morrison whispers to his girlfriend, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. He turns back to leer at Jericho.

"We're going to end this, Jericho," snarls Morrison, "this Sunday at _Over the Limit_, you and I, in a non-title Steel Cage Match! If I win, you'll never harass Katona and I again, and if you touch her, you're fired!"

"And what if I win, Morrison?" Jericho sneered, "what if you fail to defeat me once again? What do I get out of it? I'm not walking away victorious without anything. If I win, Katona…" he turns to smirk at Katona, who refused to look at him, "…you and I, after my match, will spend the night together…in my bed and in my arms!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Katona, while Morrison looked utterly outraged. He was torn at the decision of putting Katona on the line and leaving her to suffer under Jericho's harassment. He was sick and tired of having to tell Jericho off, and he couldn't bear to watch Katona cry in his arms any longer, but he couldn't risk putting the love of his life on the line, for he could lose the match and force Katona to sleep with Jericho.

But Morrison was more determined than ever to defeat Jericho that Sunday, and he wanted nothing more than to humiliate him, defeat him, and rid him of his and Katona's lives.

"You're on," growls Morrison.

"NO!" cries Katona, completely dumbfounded at Morrison's decision. The one thing she feared the most at this point was for Morrison to lose, causing her to potentially land up in Jericho's bed. That was perhaps the very last situation she wanted to put herself in.

"I can't wait to beat you, Morrison," snarls Jericho, backing up the ramp slowly, "because your girl will be mine for that one special night, and Katona, baby, I can't wait to have you in my arms with little to my imagination."

* * *

**Post-chapter note: **The link to the video of the guitar solo that Katona played is up on my profile. It's titled 'Cliffs of Dover' by Eric Johnson. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	62. Forever

**Chapter 62: Forever**

* * *

***Author's Note: 62 chapters already? Wow, that's pretty fast, and that's pretty long for this story…anyways here is the 62nd chapter of 'Just Friends? Not for Long' and this, actually, is going to be a little different from the other chapters, because John isn't going to be appear in this chapter at all. There will be an appearance by Jase around the ending, but other than that, it's just Tiff, Beth, and Katharyn hanging out and continuing to help Tiff with her wedding plans, so enjoy!***

* * *

June 17th, 2011: Providence, Rhode Island

Katharyn's POV

Tomorrow we were scheduled for another house show in Providence, Rhode Island, where I was to defend my Women's Championship in a Triple Threat Match against Beth and Tiffany, so the three of us decided to hit the gym to practice our moves and the full sequence of our match. Also, John was away for a public appearance at a local convention center with Jase, Nattie, and Adam today, leaving me to hang out with a few of the other Divas who weren't away.

"Too bad Nattie isn't here today to train with us," said Beth, as she put Tiff in a side headlock and Irish whipped her in the practice ring we were rehearsing our moves. Tiff sold a bump when Beth hit a shoulder block.

"She's so helpful whenever we're training," said Tiff, "I'm so jealous. But then again, she is a member of the most famous wrestling family in Canada."

"While we've got our little spider monkey here bouncing and flying all over the place," joked Beth, looking at me cheekily as the three of us burst out laughing.

"Well I am trained in several martial arts and I did train in Mexico for a bit," I pointed out, watching as Tiff practiced a diving crossbody onto Beth.

"You and Gail would have such a great match together," said Beth, standing up from the canvas as Tiff rolled off of her, "I believe you two are the only high-flying Divas in this company at the moment, although you perhaps are the more extreme high-flyer of the two."

"It's quite disappointing that I don't get to perform as many of my lucha libre moves nowadays, since none of the other Divas can sell them properly," I said, shaking my head in disappointment, recalling one interbrand match with Alicia Fox a couple of months ago, when she nearly dropped me onto my back when I was performing a leg-feed hurricanrana on her. Beth and I practiced a double-team move on Tiff where Beth lifted Tiff in a vertical suplex position and I climbed up onto the turnbuckle, leaping off for a missile dropkick, which later transitioned into a suplex from Beth.

"But seriously, Kathie, imagine you and Gail in a match together," said Tiff, rolling towards the ropes and grasping the bottom rope to rest from the numerous bumps she's taken so far, "it would be like Rey versus that new Sin Cara guy who just signed with our brand!"

"You mean Mistico?" I asked, knowing Sin Cara was more famously known as Mistico when he was a wrestling sensation in Mexico, "I've trained with him and Averno before, and that's how I started improving my Spanish too. I would absolutely love to tag team with Sin Cara in a mixed tag team match."

"I agree," said Beth eagerly, "the two of you are incredibly similar based on moves—both of you do that jumping leg-feed hurricanrana, you occasionally do that handspring back elbow when you rebound off the ropes, and both of your signature moves are the standing moonsault side slam, although Sin Cara does his from the tope rope."

"I have no idea how you do that, Kathie, you must be so flexible," said Tiff, "I was a cheerleader in high school and I can't even do half of the stuff you do in the ring."

I rebounded off the ropes and then sprinted towards Beth, who was standby for a leg-feed hurricanrana I was going to execute on her. I lifted her up in a three-quarter facelock, and as part of the script, Tiff was supposed to come running towards me, and then I was to jump up and wrap my legs around her neck while still holding onto Beth at the same time. Then, I would turn this double grapple into a snapmare/headscissors takedown combination. I often used this as one of my signature moves whenever I was facing two opponents at the same time.

After running through our sequence for our match tomorrow for the house show for approximately three hours, it was nearly lunchtime, and so the three of us headed back to the hotel to shower and clean up before hitting a strip mall to find lunch and go shopping. We stopped by an Olive Garden for lunch and had just finished ordering our food.

"Hey Tiff, what's that?" I asked the bubbly blonde, noticing she'd pulled out a notebook and flipped to a page where there were several numbers scribbled out.

"Oh, this?" said Tiff, showing us the page, "that's the dress size measurements for my bridesmaid dresses and my dress."

"It says Nattie, Beth, Steph for bridesmaids…" said Beth, scanning the page. Suddenly her eyes lit up when she reached the bottom of the page and exclaimed, "Oh my God, Kathie! You're the maid of honor?"

"What?" I gasped, scooting over to see what Beth had pointed out. In scribbled cursive handwriting, there was my name, circled and starred, with the words 'Maid of Honor' written in fancy curly letters.

I couldn't believe Tiff actually chose me to be her maid of honor. I absolutely couldn't believe it. Why had she chosen me over her sister to be her maid of honor? I'd only known Tiff since I arrived of Smackdown; it would've made more sense if her sister were that special bridesmaid at her wedding.

"Are…are you actually serious about this, Tiff?" I stuttered, not knowing how to expressed how flattered I was, "…I'm really your maid of honor?"

"Of course, Kathie!" said Tiff happily, hugging me sweetly, "who else would I have chosen to be my special bridesmaid?"

"What about your sister? You've known her for ages and we've only known each other for the past year, so why me?" I asked frantically.

"Oh, I never really saw my sister that much since I signed with the WWE, besides, she doesn't want to be the maid of honor; I asked her yesterday," explained Tiff excitedly, "and besides Kathie, you have been the sweetest and the most reliable friend I've made in the WWE and I feel that we've gotten super close ever since you and the others helped me get away from my ex-fiancé Drew. I would be so honored if you were to be my maid of honor, because I couldn't have asked for such an amazing best friend like you, Kathie."

"I thought Kathie's bestie was Nattie," said Beth, looking slightly confused.

"Nattie is my bestie, Beth," I agreed, "but Tiff has also become one of my best friends, too, aside from Nattie. In fact, I would say you, Nattie, Tiff, Jase, Randy, and of course John, are my closest friends in this company."

"Awww, you're so sweet, Kathie," sighed Tiff, "now you know why I picked you as my maid of honor!"

"So who are Jase's groomsmen?" asked Beth.

"Oh, perfect! Jase only told me just last night," answered Tiff, "I already told you Adam's going to be the best man, so that means he'll have Terry Gerin, or Rhino as he's known to be called in the wrestling business, another good friend of his named Lance who's a personal trainer, and the third one's supposed to be Chris Jericho, since he's known Jericho for years. However, I will admit that Jase did consider John to be one of his groomsmen."

"It would be so awesome if John were one of Jase's groomsmen," I said, "but I guess it would be more meaningful to Jase if his closest friends, of course, were to be his groomsmen for his wedding. John told me Jase had brought up the subject yesterday and he told me he didn't mind if he wasn't the groomsman."

"So when are you getting your dress, Tiff?" asked Beth.

"That's why I've got this notebook with me," said Tiff, "because we're picking up the dresses today."

"How are you going to fit them all in your suitcase, Tiff?" I asked questionably.

"Oh no, I'm not going to put them in my suitcase," Tiff answered the question, "today we're going to have them tried on to make sure they're the correct fit and stuff, and then the shop will ship them to my sister's house in Miami."

"What about Steph and Nattie?" asked Beth.

"Steph is in town and she's going to take Nattie when she gets back from her public appearance," said Tiff, "she'll take Nattie to the shop and they'll both have their dresses tried on. Steph was with me when I ordered and picked the dress, so the lady in the shop already knows her too."

"So that's why you asked us to give us our dress size measurements," I said.

"Yup," replied Tiff, just as our food arrived at our table, "and after lunch, I'm taking the both of you to get your dresses tried on. And Kathie, since you're the maid of honor, you get a special dress that's slightly different from the normal bridesmaid dresses."

"Awww Tiff, you're so sweet," I thanked her, "thank you so much!"

"You will love them, guys," gushed Tiff happily. I could tell she was so excited about the dresses; she could hardly touch her food at all during lunch.

* * *

Beth and I were brought to a small shop, which specially sold dresses for formal events, hugged in between a Barnes & Noble and a J. Crew store. We were greeted by excited squeals from a slim lady in her fifties who was about my height.

"Ahhh! Miss Terrell! It's such an honor to see you again!" exclaimed the lady, greeting Tiff with a big hug.

"Me too, Vera," laughed Tiff, hugging the lady back, "and I brought my friends today!"

"Oh, perfect!" squealed the lady named Vera, pulling back from Tiff and eyeing Beth and I excitedly, "we just finished the dresses about three days ago! And Miss Terrell, do please introduce me to your lovely friends!"

"Guys, this is Vera, she's the lady in charge of making our dresses," Tiff introduced Beth and I to the seamstress, "and Vera, this is Beth," Beth shook hands with Vera, who abruptly pulled Beth into a hug, startling the muscular Glamazon, "and this is Katharyn! Remember I told you about her being my maid of honor?"

"Miss Katharyn Lincoln?" asked Vera. I nodded and she clapped her hands happily. "Oh my goodness, Miss Lincoln! Jessie and Lisa told me all about you! Oh, I'm sorry, Jessie and Lisa are my cousins who run that little dress shop you and Miss Terrell visited in New Hampshire months ago! I remember the two of them called me up a couple of months ago, and told me about you looking for dresses for your wedding, Miss Terrell. Well sweetheart, this is just like Jessie and Lisa's store in New Hampshire, only this one's about twice as big as theirs. Not to worry, girls, I'll get your dresses."

Vera sauntered over to a nearly empty clothes rack where a few dresses were hanging idle. "These are the bridesmaid dresses, all ready for your lovely bridesmaids to try on," said Vera, pulling out a short, cream colored, figure-hugging dress that came up to just above the knee and had a one-shouldered flowery layered strap. She passed it to Beth and said to her, "I believe this is yours, Miss Carolan. Try it on first and I'll have Theresa tend to your adjustments while I show Miss Terrell and Miss Lincoln their dresses."

A short, stout Hispanic woman of approximately five feet waddled towards Beth and smiled at her, showing her to the spacious changing rooms. Vera pulled out another dress from the rack—a beautiful white fitted evening gown with silver embellished shoulder straps and a thigh high slit in front of the skirt.

"This is the maid of honor's gown, Miss Terrell and Miss Lincoln," said Vera proudly, showing us the dress, "this is perhaps my best one yet."

I gasped when I felt the soft, chiffon material of the long, flowing skirt. I could hardly believe I was going to wear this dress at Tiff's wedding—it was absolutely beautiful.

"Tiff…are you serious?" I asked Tiff wide-eyed, still gaping at the dress, "I don't want to know how much the dress cost, I mean…your dress is already probably thousands of dollars…"

"It doesn't matter, Kathie, you're the maid of honor, so you get a special dress!" confirmed Tiff, "the reason why I picked the dress is because I know you'd look so gorgeous in it, and besides, John will definitely like it."

"As if I haven't heard that one before, Tiff," I said sarcastically. Vera handed me the dress and told me to go into the changing rooms and step into the dress. I was told to call her in once I was able to step into the dress or if there were any problems.

Amazingly, I had no troubles at all stepping into the dress, although it felt rather loose around my abdominals and my stomach. But aside from that, the gorgeous dress fitted perfectly. I stepped out of the changing cubicle to see Vera and Tiff and I was attacked with excited screams from both women waiting for me outside the changing rooms.

"Kathie, it's so gorgeous!" exclaimed Tiff, "quick, quick, fix her up!"

"Mamma mia, Miss Lincoln, you look so gorgeous! Let me take a look, dear," said Vera, pointing to the small round platform in the middle of the store. Before letting me step onto it, though, she handed me a pair of silver heels so she could see how the dress would look while I was wearing shoes. I turned my head to see Beth with a wide smile on her face and giving me a thumbs-up, indicating she liked the dress.

"Kathie, your dress is so beautiful," called Beth from the other platform she was standing on, while the short, stout lady tended to her dress. I had to admit Beth looked completely different in formal wear, but she still looked so pretty in the white, one-shouldered dress.

"Oh my goodness, Miss Lincoln, your upper body area has shrunk drastically since I last measured it!" exclaimed Vera, noticing the loose fabric that was supposed to hug my hourglass figure, "what happened for the past six months? Have you been on a diet?"

"No I haven't," I said, surprised at how much I'd shrunk in the last six months, "I haven't been on a diet at all. I've only intensified my workout program with the parkour that John's been teaching me as of late."

"It definitely paid off, Kathie, you lost three inches off of that part," gasped Tiff, amazed, "I should definitely consider the parkour to drop down to a size two. You look great, Kathie, but you're starting to get skinny!"

"I don't want to be too skinny, Tiff," I admitted, as Vera checked the other parts of the dress that fit perfectly, "besides, John told me he likes women with just the right amount of meat on their bones, and I don't want to look like a skeleton!"

"Miss Lincoln, I think you are beautiful just the way you are; your body is absolutely perfect," said Vera jealously, "but please, like Miss Terrell said, don't lose any more weight! Your waist used to be a perfect 27! I will adjust the waist just a little bit in case you decide to gain back a little more weight before the wedding!"

"I'll try and get back to normal by then, Vera," I replied.

"Then I'll just narrow it down by an inch and then it'll be perfect on you eight months later," said Vera, "oh sweetie, I really wish you wouldn't take that dress off, as much as I need to fix it up a little bit, because you look so pretty."

"She's definitely right about that, Kathie," said Beth, who had just finished up and had changed back into her civilian clothes, "I'm so jealous; the maid of honor gets a special dress for the wedding."

"Miss Lincoln, I'll get Theresa to fix you up while I show the bride her beautiful dress," said Vera, sauntering over to a closet, where I supposed she kept Tiff's dress.

"No, wait Vera!" exclaimed Tiff, before Vera could move, "I want Beth and Kathie to see it when I try it on!"

"Okay, Miss Terrell," said Vera eagerly, "I'll help you get into it, and here's a special, enlarged changing room just for brides to try on their dresses. Miss Carolan, I've got some fashion magazines over there, and help yourself to drinks. Miss Lincoln, Theresa will make some adjustments to your waist of the dress."

Theresa, a short, stout Hispanic woman, waddled up to me with a sweet and motherly smile. "Miss Lincoln, let me make measurements to the dress. You want it smaller by an inch around the waist?" Theresa offered. I nodded and she soon got to work, inspecting the other parts of the dress as well.

"I will shorten the skirt just a little bit, Miss Lincoln, it is too long for you," said Theresa, "even if you wear ten inch heels you will trip on the aisle and go splat on your beautiful face!"

I laughed as Theresa folded about an inch off from the train of my skirt—I was still wearing the four-inch heels as she measured this off—and secured it with a sewing pin. She motioned to me, "Don't move a muscle or I may poke you on the backside!" before adjusting the waist and securing it with a pin too.

"Mamma mia, my dear, you're a hottie with the body," said Theresa, who had to tiptoe to examine my neckline and straps, "I once made a dress for Salma Hayek when she was going to receive an Oscar and her figure is just like yours, but next to her I don't feel so small; she is four, five inches shorter than you, I think, you are so tall!"

"Why, thank you, Theresa," I replied humbly, while Beth smiled at me from the leather couch as she glanced up from an issue of _Vogue_ she was poring over.

"Guys, guys, guys!" squealed Tiff from inside the large changing room, "come see my dress!"

"Oh ladies, she looks divine," sighed Vera, pulling back the curtains.

Everyone in the shop let out a gasp as the velvet curtain unveiled Tiffany dressed in a beautiful snow-white wedding gown with a strapless bejeweled top and a ball gown style floor-length skirt. From the way Tiff's eyes sparkled as she wore the gown, I could tell this was the perfect dress for her wedding.

"What do you guys think?" asked Tiff, who was fighting to keep the illuminating smile on her glowing face.

"Tiff, you look just like a princess," I gushed.

"It's perfect for your wedding," agreed Beth, "since you did tell us you wanted to feel just like a princess at the wedding of your dreams. Jase will love it."

"I love this dress!" exclaimed Tiff, bobbing up and down in her dress, making us all laugh at her ministrations, "it's so perfect! I love it!"

"I'm very happy you like it, Miss Terrell," said Vera, clapping her hands happily.

"I don't like it, Vera; I _love_ it," corrected Tiff, twirling around in her dress while Beth and I chuckled at her elatedness.

Much to Tiff's delight, when Vera and Theresa checked her dress to make any adjustments, they informed her five minutes later the dress was fitted perfectly and no changes were needed to be made to the dress, as long as she retained her figure for the next eight months. I saw Tiff squeal in excitement when Vera fitted a sample veil into her hair to complete the look.

"Now I feel just like a princess," sighed Tiff, who looked absolutely ecstatic as she stared back at her reflection in the mirror, "when I get the tiara, everything's going to be complete!"

"Where are you going to get a tiara, Tiff?" asked Beth.

"My sister's helped me place an order in this local wedding shop in Miami near our house," answered Tiff quickly, "I always envisioned myself wearing a tiara in the dream wedding I'm finally going to have with my fiancé Jay."

"Just like in Cinderella; that's so cute, Tiff!" I exclaimed, as she walked back into the changing room to change out of her dress.

"Hello, ladies," I heard a familiar voice drift from the entrance of the shop, followed by Beth greeting, "Hey, Jase!"

"Aren't you supposed to be at a public appearance, Jay?" I asked Jase curiously, who had walked into the shop just as Tiff disappeared behind the curtains of the changing room.

"Hey Katharyn, we actually ended early due to a mistake in the timings that we booked the place," explained Jase, "and if you're wondering why John isn't with me, he went back to your room to take a nap since he's pretty beat, but he told me to give you these to make up for not being able to make it here."

I melted as Jase handed me a single red rose and a small package with a card attached to it, the small note reading a simple, sweet, yet such a romantic little message:

_Sorry I couldn't make it, beautiful. I love you. _

_Love, John._

"He's such a sweet boyfriend," I giggled, opening the small box to reveal a small piece of milk chocolate truffle shaped like a heart. I bit into it and sighed when I tasted the white chocolate filling prickle my taste buds, savoring the sweetness of the little dessert. John knew exactly what I liked and what made me happy, and I loved him for one of those reasons.

"You know, I should consider doing stuff like that for Tiff too," said Jase, relaxing on the couch next to me as Theresa served him a small cup of espresso, "but then again, I'd most likely get broke pretty quickly," he joked after thanking Theresa, "I've always wondered how much Johnny spends on you, but I guess that doesn't matter to him at all, since you mean everything to him. The guy gets love struck even when we only mention your name; he's crazy for you, I tell ya. So what's Tiff doing?"

"She's getting out of her wedding dress in that changing room over there," I replied, pointing to the velvet curtains of the large changing room, "we were getting our dresses tried on for the wedding."

"What did you think of yours? I heard Tiff assigned you to be the maid of honor."

"It's gorgeous," I answered, "and I heard Adam's going to be your best man?"

"You two wouldn't make a bad pairing," joked Jase, "but don't tell John that I told you or he'll come after my head."

"Jason?" Tiffany's voice called from inside the changing room, "is that you?"

"Hey baby, I'm here," Jase answered, "where's your dress?"

"Just got out of it and…" the curtains flew open and Tiff burst out, running towards Jase and attacking him with hugs, "hey! How come you're early? I thought you were at an autograph signing?"

"It ended a little earlier than expected, baby," said Jase, kissing her lightly on the lips, "I was just talking to Katharyn while waiting for you."

"While I was looking around at the dresses as those two ignored me," joked Beth, "Jase, I can only tell you Tiff's dress is so beautiful on her. It's so gorgeous."

"Unfortunately, you'll only see it on the day itself," I added.

"Doesn't mean I'll be paying for the dresses," said Jase, walking over to Vera—who smiled at him cheekily—and handing her his credit card, "so how much will they be, ma'am?"

"No, Jase, you don't have to pay for them…I'll do it…" Tiff protested, begging Jase not to pay for the dresses.

"This is the wedding you've always dreamed of having, Tiff, and I'll be the one to give it to you," insisted Jase, "you don't need to pay a single penny for what you've wanted for so long. I'll make your dream wedding happen and you're not going to worry about it one bit."

The way Jase treated Tiff like a queen just made me so heartfelt. He'd loved her for so long and was determined to make that dream wedding happen as perfectly as she'd envisioned it since she was a little girl. His love for her was just so sweet and romantic it was as though the two of them were meant for each other—and they really were.

Now I clearly understood why the girls were always getting excited over John and I; the coupling of Jason and Tiffany and the way they interacted towards each other reminded me very much of John and I together. I absolutely couldn't wait to see Jase and Tiff get married…just as much as I wanted to be with John forever.

* * *

**Post-chapter note**: So what did you guys think of this cute little chapter? Are Jase and Tiff cute together or what? And what did you guys think of John giving Katharyn that sweet little gift to make up for not coming with Jase to see her? (Awwwww….)


	63. Unbearable

**Chapter 63: Unbearable**

* * *

**Author's Note: Now this chapter is where something interesting happens. Want to find out what it is? You'll have to find out…**

* * *

September 5th, 2010: Superstars Taping in Columbus, Ohio

_Ladies and Gentlemen, just two weeks before Night of Champions in Buffalo, New York, where every championship will be put on the line! Tonight for our main event, Wade Barrett and Sheamus will face off in a singles competition as part of the first round of the annual King of the Ring tournament! The Bare-Knuckled Brawler and the Celtic Warrior have engaged in a feud since their alliance fell apart, and tonight for the first time, the two will compete for a spot to fight for the title of King of the Ring. _

_Also on the card tonight, Defying Gravity, also known as the newly formed team of Justin Gabriel and Evan Bourne, will battle the teams of Dolph Ziggler and Cody Rhodes and 'The Broski Busters'—Zack Ryder and Trent Barreta—in a Three Way Tag Team match. _

_The first match of the night will be for the Divas; RAW's bubbly blonde Kelly Kelly will compete against Smackdown's British Beauty and the WWE Women's Champion Katona in a non-title match-up._

* * *

Backstage Segment: Katona, Natalya, and Beth Phoenix 

The camera shows the golden couple of Smackdown in their locker room, putting away their belongings. The gorgeous female counterpart is already dressed in her figure-hugging blue and white ring attire, her golden brown hair soft and glossy as it tumbles down her shoulders in loose curls. She pulls out a hairbrush from her bag and she brushes through her cascade of goddess hair, her boyfriend admiring her beauty from afar with a soft smile. She notices him watching her and she blushes, trying to hide her grin as well.

"I've got to go see Teddy Long, but I'll make sure I watch your match, beautiful," John Morrison cups Katona's cheek lovingly as he informs her the news. Giving her a sweet kiss on the lips, he whispers, "I love you" into her ear before leaving the scene.

Katona watches her beloved leave the room before turning her attention back to her appearance. She twirls a lock of hair and she releases it, letting it flawlessly fall naturally into a soft curl. She retrieves her Women's Championship belt, the very same belt she'd been holding for almost a year and slings it across her shoulder, beaming at it proudly, for she had made it through almost a year being the WWE Women's Champion. She was very proud of the fact that she was the longest reigning titleholder of that particular championship since Trish Stratus's 6th reign lasting from the beginning of 2005 to April of 2006.

"Hey, girlie," greets a familiar, husky voice belonging to a female.

"Hey!" exclaimed Katharyn happily, as Natalya and Beth Phoenix step into the picture side by side. The Sisters of Destruction—as they have dubbed themselves in the past weeks—was received with mixed reactions from the crowd. The boos came from the younger audience and a few adults while the nonconformist remainder cheered loudly for two of the most dominant Divas in the WWE at the moment.

"You ready for your match against bimbo Barbie, Katona?" asked Beth gleefully, her hands on her hips, proudly boasting her extremely muscled arms. Beth was very well built for a woman her size; some men even found her intimidating to confront. Despite her masculinity, however, she and Katona were on very good terms, and Beth considered Katona to be one of her close friends.

"I still don't quite understand why I'm competing against someone like Kelly, though," said Katona, shrugging, "I mean, I don't have a problem with her."

Beth and Natalya exchanged glances. Two months, Beth attacked Kelly in frustration after an embarrassing, upset loss on RAW, and just days after that on Superstars, Natalya put Eve in a Sharpshooter despite the match being long over. Together, the two Divas announced their intentions to cleanse the division of every single 'cute, perky little bimbo' putting women wrestlers to shame. It was their mission to rid the WWE of the overpopulation of talentless models infesting the Divas division and making a joke of women overall. Just two weeks ago, they began to persuade the Women's Champion to join their alliance and assist them in carrying out their task.

"You should, girlie, plastic whores like Kelly are a problem in this company," corrected Natalya, "instead of working through blood, sweat and tears to get to the main event, they sleep their way to the top."

"They make an embarrassment of women wrestlers like us by prancing around their ring in their underwear and giving people Stinkfaces," added Beth, "they're only good for showing off the goodies that aren't even theirs to begin with."

"Just because they have pretty faces doesn't mean they're completely worthless…" began Katona, but Natalya interrupted her, a tactic frequently used by heels in backstage segments. Beth and Natalya both knew Katona was sweet, but too sweet at that very moment, for she was attempting to be the nice girl the people loved her for. To the Sisters of Destruction, this wasn't a time to be nice the slightest.

"Girlie, have you _not seen_ what those sluts do in the ring?" pointed out Natalya, "all Maryse does is flip her fake blonde weave. Stupid little Kelly does nothing but slap her silicone ass and literally rub it in other people's faces. And as you can quite tell, the Bellas can't tell the difference between a DDT and a suplex."

"In other words, champ, Divas like them are a waste of space," said Beth, "all they do is spend their time in front of the mirror fretting over which lipstick to wear instead of practicing for their upcoming matches. And people like us are being humiliated and jeered at because people think Divas are supposed to be like those girly bimbos who only look good. Katona, I know you're the prettiest Diva on the roster and all the men want you, but the difference between you and those other Divas, is that you can hold out in the ring for longer than two minutes."

"It doesn't happen every day that the woman that every man wants can do a springboard hurricanrana without breaking a nail and crying about it," admitted Natalya, "Katona, we just want you to get the message: can you stand being around those worthless whores for the next five to ten years, while true women wrestlers like us get future endeavored and eventually find themselves working at candy counter cashiers?"

"Of course not…"

"We'll be watching you from backstage, Katona," said Beth, "if Kelly pulls anything funny or embarrasses you in the ring like she did to me, then go for it. Unleash all your power onto her stick thin twig of a figure. Make her feel the pain when you hit that tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, break her apart with your spinebuster."

"Or better: you could powerbomb her through the announcer's table like you did at Wrestlemania earlier with Melina," suggested Natalya, "she'll sure be broken by then."

"Beth, Nattie…I clearly see your point. I get it," said Katona, "but I don't know if I can or would do this; I mean, even if I didn't like Kelly I wouldn't intentionally break her apart…"

"She deserves to have a brutal beating for what she and the other hoes are doing to the WWE, stinking up the Divas division and making it a joke compared to what it was ten years ago," said Beth, "I've been here for more than six years and I have to say I feel lost in the shuffle of the never-ending signing of talentless models, dancers, and showgirls."

"Girlie, think about it, but in the meantime, we got your back whenever you need it," assured Natalya, giving her best friend a pat on the back, "all of those girls want to be you. You have more than everything a Diva could possibly have. You have the Women's Championship and a boyfriend who's a stud. I'm your best friend and I want to break the truth to you—girls like Kelly could go after John and manipulate him and break your heart in the process."

"That's not possible, Nattie, I love John very much and I know he will never do that to me," protested Katona, "and he loves me the same way and promised me he would never break my heart that way."

"We're not trying to doubt you, Katona, we just want you to be aware of Divas like them," said Beth, "anyway, you won't need luck to beat Kelly tonight. All you have to do is do what you do best, and that is showing the fans what true Divas are."

"And don't forget, girlie, it's an offer to think about," reminded Natalya, "I hope you make the right decision, girlie. I don't want us to be on two completely different sides, especially since you and Beth are my best friends here."

Katona was left torn inside as Natalya and Beth exited the screen. Never in her life had she possessed a mean streak, and even though she wasn't close with girls like Kelly Kelly and the Bella Twins, she knew she wasn't the type who would intentionally hurt them because of who they were. She agreed that she didn't like the way Divas were being portrayed as helpless pretty faces. She was well aware of how the number models, dancers, and showgirls dominated the number of Divas who have had experience in other independent wrestling promotions. She agreed with every single point Beth and Natalya pointed out. However, she still wasn't sure of where her stands were at this point.

Katona sighed and got up, propping her Women's Championship belt along her shoulder and exiting the scene as the camera fades to black.

* * *

Divas Match: Katona versus Kelly Kelly

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one-fall! Making her way to the ring, from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!" announced Justin Roberts, as a pop beat plays in the arena and a 5'5'' blonde wearing a skimpy pink and white bra top and matching hot pants skips down the ramp perkily, her long, long blonde hair flying behind her as she hi-fives the fans whose arms are outstretched towards her.

Kelly Kelly climbs onto the apron and enters the ring in between the second and top rope using her long legs, shaking her ass seductively and slapping it playfully as she addresses a crowd, the majority of the cheers coming from young children and half-brained hormone-driven males.

"Kelly Kelly will face WWE Women's Champion Katona tonight in a non-title match up," says WWE Superstars commentator Jack Korpela, "the two haven't faced each other since almost two years ago, where in their last face-off, Katona emerged victorious. The British beauty is currently undefeated against Kelly Kelly, but will Kelly make a difference tonight and earn her first win from the current reigning Women's Champion?"

"Honestly, Jack, I don't see Kelly's chances of defeating Katona, the two Divas competing against each other tonight are in two completely different leagues," replies his partner Matt Striker, who also provides commentary for Smackdown as well, "while Katona soars through the air with her agility and speed, Kelly…well I honestly can't say what she does in the ring; she just fires up whenever she needs to."

"Ah, c'mon Matt, she's not that bad, though I have to say the only thing Kelly has to compete against Katona is the fact that they're both very beautiful young women," pointed out Korpela, "Katona and Kelly Kelly are two of the most beautiful Divas in this company. Who would you pick, Matt?"

"As much as I think Kelly is cute, I would have to say Katona," admitted Striker, "I know it's a little biased since I see Katona more often on Smackdown, but honestly, Jack, where else can you find such a beautiful, well-rounded woman with an amazing British accent to add to the whole package she's got?"

"I have to agree; not many pretty girls like Katona can wrestle in a mixed high-flying style," agreed Korpela.

_Gimme a heeeeeellllll yeeeaaahhhhh…_

Instantly, the crowd burst into a massive pop (something very rare for a Diva in the present day), as the screech of a familiar fast paced rock tune blasted throughout the arena. Fireworks erupted from the stage and a shadow of a slender yet curvy finger appeared through the smoke.

"And her opponent, from Surrey, England, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Katona!"

"There she is, Striker, your favorite Diva," said Korpela, as he and Striker watched the golden brown haired beauty leap over the ropes gracefully, her stunning blue-green eyes twinkling underneath the spotlights as she addressed the screaming crowd cheering for her. She raises her gleaming Women's Championship belt high up in the air as every single person in attendance is on their feet, applauding her and waving their signs in support for her.

The huge reaction is no fake tape being played, the screams are real, almost blasting the roof off of the arena. Katona is easily the most popular and the most acclaimed female performer of the present day Divas division. She is everything a Diva should be—strong, sexy, and powerful. Her stunning beauty and her sweet, youthful charm continues to win the hearts of many viewers around the world and helped her become one of the most wanted women in the world by men. Even Jack Korpela and Matt Striker are admiring her from the announcer's table, the latter dazed in awe at the WWE Women's Champion, waving to her as she turns her head towards him. Katona, knowing how much Striker _lurved _her the same way Jerry 'The King' Lawler went crazy over the Divas, waves back and playfully blows him a kiss, causing a wide grin to spread across the dumbfounded Striker's face. She laughs softly at his reaction and turns to face her opponent waiting for her to be ready for the match.

As the bell rings to signal the beginning of the match, Katona and Kelly Kelly circle each other in the ring, the latter clapping her hands to get the audience pumped for the match. Katona's eyes are locked onto her perky opponent, nodding, knowing Kelly would later find herself in a predicament inside—or perhaps outside—the ring. The two Divas lock into a grapple quickly, Katona gaining the upper hand and putting Kelly into a side headlock, pushing her towards the ropes. Katona uses the ropes to push Kelly across the ring and Kelly runs back to hit a clothesline, but Katona slides in between her opponent's legs to dodge the attack. She rebounds off the ropes on the opposite side and hits Kelly with a spinning heel kick. Katona drops to the ground to keep Kelly in a front headlock, lifting her up from the ground and going for a snap Northern lights suplex pin, but Kelly kicks out at two.

Both Divas scramble up and keep their distance, circling each other once again. While Kelly looks slightly frazzled, Katona, on the other hand, appears not to have broken a single sweat. They once again lock horns, this time with Katona pushing Kelly into the corner. Kelly manages to switch positions and now she has Katona in the corner, launching a series of kicks onto Katona's stomach. Kelly decides to go for a Stinkface and embarrass Katona in front of the audience, but her opponent uses both feet to literally kick her butt, forcing her away from the corner. Kelly runs back towards Katona to go for another attack, but Katona not only manages to hit Kelly in time, but also locks her arm for a corner springboard arm drag.

Katona picks up Kelly and Irish whips her into the corner. She sprints towards Kelly to hit a running clothesline, but Kelly moves out of the way in time. Katona turns around in time to get hit by a Lou Thesz press followed by pulls to her hair, Kelly screaming her lungs out in frustration as she rocks Katona's head back and forth.

The Women's Champion is seen nursing her shoulder as Kelly rebounds the ropes and hits a tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown, causing Katona to fall in an awkward position. Katona's right hand is clutched onto her opposite shoulder as she leans against the ropes to rest. She sees Kelly charging towards her and ducks just in time, lifting her up with just one arm to send the blonde flying over the ropes and onto the concrete ground outside the ring in an inverted back body drop. Katona waits for Kelly to slowly get up from the ground, then soars through the ropes to hit a suicide dive onto her opponent outside.

Outside the ring, Katona tosses Kelly back into the ring and then hops onto the apron, clutching her left shoulder as she slowly climbs onto the top of the ring ropes. Before she can fully plant herself in position, however, Kelly takes the opportunity to pull Katona by the left ankle, causing Katona to lose her balance. Unfortunately, Kelly appears to have pulled Katona's leg too far in, and the next thing Katona realizes, she's dangling upside down with her left foot trapped in the ropes, and she lands roughly on her left shoulder onto the concrete ground with a loud _pop_ from her left side.

The crowd gasps as they watch Katona lying motionlessly on the ground momentarily, but then she rolls over on the back and everyone witnesses her screaming in pain, her right hand clutching onto her left shoulder. While Kelly stands in the ring, nonplussed at what had just happened, the referee rushes over to check on the incapacitated Katona. When the referee raises his arms above his head in an 'X' shape and signals for three rings to the bell, the WWE Universe immediately realizes the seriousness of the beautiful Katona's injury.

"Ladies and gentlemen, referee Charles Robinson has ordered for this match to immediately end in a no contest due to a legitimate injury to Katona," announced Justin Roberts grimly, as Kelly Kelly stands in the ring, puzzled at what she could have done wrong.

Several referees rush out from the back to join Robinson, who is inquiring the fallen champion on where the pains were located in her body. Onlookers in the audience begin to panic, concerned for Katona's condition, fearing she may be taken off of television for weeks to recover. This was the first time the WWE Universe had seen Katona in such agony, restraining to hold back her tears as the swelling on her shoulder got worse. Audience members in the front rows notice something odd with her shoulder; it was visibly displaced and the bone had been pushed out of its usual position.

People surrounded Katona as the referees hurriedly called for an ambulance and immediate medical attention. Even Matt Striker and Justin Roberts got up from their seats to check on her; this was rather unusual whenever other Superstars were legitimately injured in the ring. However, it was one particular appearance by another WWE personnel that greatly surprised everyone in the arena.

John Morrison had been watching his girlfriend's match from the back the entire time, noting the several botches he observed from Kelly. When he noticed Katona nursing her shoulder early in the match, he grew concerned, fearing she could suffer a serious injury. Much to his horror, Kelly pulled off another dangerous botch by pulling Katona's leg in the wrong angle, causing her to not only fall into a crash landing outside the ring, but her foot trapped in the ropes twisted at an odd angle as well. The instant referee Charles Robinson raised his arms above his head in an 'X' shape, Morrison felt as though he'd been socked in the stomach.

His panic level shot past the scales when he noticed Katona's shoulder was angled at an awkward position. Defying all the rules of kayfabe, Morrison burst out of the locker room and sprinted towards gorilla position, where a techie blocked his way.

"What the hell are you doing, Morrison? You're not supposed to be out here," exclaimed the techie, his arms outstretched to prevent Morrison from running into the scene.

"Dude, I need to go check on my girlfriend, it's urgent," begged Morrison, "I know I'm not supposed to be out there, but I have to know what's going on. I know Vince is going to get mad at me for being out there when I'm not supposed to be out there, but remind him that Katona and I are together onscreen as well, so it's not going to affect any storylines or angles. Please, she looks critically injured and I have to know what happened."

The techie sighed, but secretly he completely understood Morrison's point. Morrison was evidently in a panic attack and knew he wasn't supposed to be out there, but if the persistent Shaman was to rush out in front of the cameras and break kayfabe, he was going to have to notify Vince about the situation.

"Morrison, you're going to have to see her later…"

"I don't care, man, I have to check on her," Morrison interrupted him, "if Vince gets mad, tell him that Morrison is just concerned for his girl and I'll explain the rest to him if he needs it."

Morrison darts past the techie and rushes out from backstage, ignoring the cheering crowd as he stops on the stage momentarily to see where Katona was. He cries out his girlfriend's real name, ignoring all the rules of kayfabe, sprinting down the ramp to be by his beautiful girlfriend's side.

The WWE personnel is surprised to see Morrison rushing out from the back, for he is not scripted to be present in the scene, but a few of the referees step aside to allow Morrison to tend to his girlfriend, waiting for the paramedics to arrive and bring Katona to the nearest hospital.

"Oh my God…Katharyn…" Morrison gasps, his chest aching as though he'd been shot through the heart. It was painful to watch Katona struggling to hold back her tears and fight the painful sensations aggravating her body. The sight of her shoulder displaced was already unbearable. He also noticed her left foot had been stripped bare and elevated on a cushion, an ice pack nursing the throbbing swollenness on the ankle area.

"Kathie…baby…how does it hurt?" whispers the John Hennigan broken out of its Morrison character, "love…I'm here…"

"John…" moaned Katharyn, for at this moment, she was no longer Katona, "my shoulder…"

"Where are the paramedics?" John asked referee Charles Robinson frantically.

"The ambulance is parked outside the arena and the paramedics are just arriving," replied Robinson, who looked frustrated, "they're too fucking slow in a time like this; I called up for the ambulance ages ago. She's hurt badly, John; sprained ankle _and_ what looks like either a separated or dislocated shoulder."

John gently takes Katharyn by the right hand, continuing to stroke her cheek and muttering to her, "Love, please be okay…I can't bear watching you like this…"

"John…" Katharyn's smile was heartfelt as more tears escaped her already puffy eyes. She was extremely touched at how John ran out to see her despite the fact that he wasn't supposed to break kayfabe. She weakly rested her palm against John's cheek, caressing his face softly as John brushed her hair away from her eyes.

The paramedics quickly arrived and John assisted in helping his girlfriend onto the stretcher—this was difficult due to Katharyn sustaining two injuries in two completely different places. The EMTs hurriedly made their way up the ramp and out of the arena, with John and the referees following in tow, as the camera fades to black to end the drama-filled segment.

* * *

John's POV

Staring at my nervously tapping feet, my sweating palms clasped together, my heart pulsed at a hysterical rhythm, anxiously waiting for the doctors to let me in on Katharyn's condition. Two hours had passed and I hadn't heard a word on Katharyn yet. From Nationwide Arena she was sent to Mount Carmel West Hospital, the nearest hospital to the arena, and even that was a mile away. While I was frustrated at how long it took for the EMTs to pick her up, at the same time I fretted over Katharyn.

I remembered watching her match against Kelly from our locker room, cheering her on until I noticed something unusual that happened after a botched Lou Thesz press from Kelly: Katharyn—as Katona—was nursing her shoulder as though she'd injured it. Unfortunately, from watching her matches for years, Katharyn was an amazing actress, amazing enough to fool Kelly and the referee into thinking she was selling the impact of the Thesz press.

I thought either Kelly was having a bad night or she was simply wrestling poorly in the ring, because followed by a headscissors takedown that caused her opponent to flip in an awkward position was an attempt to trip Katharyn from the top rope. However, Kelly appeared to have pulled Katharyn's leg too far in, trapping her ankle and eventually causing her to land on her shoulders on the outside concrete surface, and that was when I heard the loud 'pop' from her shoulder, sending a horrible gut feeling in my stomach.

Her cries of pain sent panic rushing into my mind. I needed to be there. I needed to make sure she wasn't hurt seriously. At that moment, I didn't care if I was breaking kayfabe. I didn't care I could potentially get an angry call from Vince berating me on ignoring the script for _Superstars_. The only matter that crossed my mind was Katharyn's safety. When I noticed the swollen ankle and her shoulder in a funny position, however, my heart dropped to my stomach.

And here I was, instead of driving down to Toledo for tomorrow's Smackdown tapings, in the hospital reception area, praying for my beautiful Katharyn's injuries and health.

_My poor Katharyn_, I thought silently, _I pray her injuries aren't as terrible as they looked on the monitor back at the arena._

"Mr. Hennigan?"

I glanced up to find a doctor in scrubs approaching me. He had a grim expression on his face as he nodded to me, asking me to follow him. "How's Katharyn?" I inquired worriedly.

"We've just finished an analysis of Miss Lincoln's injuries and we've moved her to a private ward due to a request from your boss," answered the head doctor, leading me over to the private rooms, "we've taken a look at her and…it's quite bad. Injuries to her shoulder and ankle are evidently present, and we've also managed to spot a hairline fracture to her left rib via MRI scans, though this is not a major problem at all. The ankle is just a Grade 1 sprain, meaning there's only minor swelling and pain, and should take just two weeks to recover using the RICE treatment, which I believe most athletes should know. Her shoulder, however…"

"It looked really bad, Doc," I said, feeling an unpleasant lump in my throat.

"Compared to her other injuries, this one was unsustainable," continued the doctor, as he scanned a card key to unlock the door that bore the number '427', "from her X-Ray and MRI scan results, she won't be able to use her left arm for long due to a combination of a dislocated shoulder _and_ a torn rotator cuff. We've put her shoulder back into place, but as you can see, there is very large swelling on her left side, which means she'll need surgery for both injuries. The procedures will be performed immediately the next day early in the morning."

As I walked further into the room, my eyes fell upon an angel asleep peacefully on a hospital bed in the middle of a private room, where two nurses were keeping watch on her. Katharyn's beautiful features glowed like porcelain from the moon looming over the clear night sky in Columbus. Her golden brown hair fanned out elegantly, all the make-up washed away from her pale, fair skin; she had changed out of her ring attire and into a white cotton hospital gown. I crept closer to her side, reveling in her beauty with my palm resting against her cheek, while at the same time, my eyes fell upon her left shoulder, which had been put into a cast and a pillow propped between her arm and her body. Her left ankle, wrapped up in clean bandages, was also elevated on another soft pillow and sticking out from underneath the blankets covering her body.

_Oh, my poor, sweet baby, _I thought again, amazed at how peacefully she slept despite injuries to her ankle and shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to her cold lips, _my beautiful, strong Katharyn. So vulnerable and so fragile. _From the corner of my eye, I could see the nurses smiling at us sweetly.

"We've given Miss Lincoln medication to lessen the pain in her shoulder, and as for the ankle, we've wrapped it up and given it a good rub," said the doctor, "by next morning we'll immediately have her go through the surgery procedure and she'll rest here until she's able to move again."

"How long's she going to be out of action, doctor?" I inquired, hoping she could have a chance of keeping her Women's Championship, "and when will she be ready to begin rehab?"

"Just to warn you, Mr. Hennigan, I wouldn't expect her to be back on her feet within the next month," forewarned the doctor, "since the injuries are quite serious, she won't be moving around very much for 3 to 4 months after surgery, and then the physical rehab, which can take up to the same length of time, will follow after that. I'm truly sorry, Mr. Hennigan, but with a sprained ankle, a severe shoulder dislocation _and_ a torn rotator cuff, she won't be heading back to the ring long past next year's Wrestlemania."


	64. Restlessness

**Chapter 64: Restlessness**

* * *

**Author's Note: The second chapter after the one where the story takes a turn instead of its usual fluffiness that's predictable and usually not that exciting anymore…**

**P.S. I know the hospital in this chapter sounds really luxurious, but then again I've never been hospitalized before so I don't actually have much knowledge about being in hospital. Also, I don't know much about transporting patients and that kind of stuff that happens in the hospital, so don't get upset at me for that; it's just what I assume could be the case…**

**And also, just so you guys know, in my story's version of WWE Superstars, it's not a show for low-card or mid-card wrestlers that doesn't air on TV. It's basically an interbrand show where wrestlers from both RAW and Smackdown wrestle each other. After all, this is Fanfiction. Anything can happen any way you like it. **

* * *

Katharyn's POV

Slowly, I began to gain all sense of reality around me. With my eyes still shut, instead of the hard concrete floor of the arena, I was lying on a fluffy mattress. Rather than the screams and gasps spreading throughout the arena just one night before, all I could hear around me were silent beeps echoing the completely silent room. Unlike just hours ago when I was whimpering in pain, all I could feel on my left side was a rather uncomfortable numbness.

My eyelids fluttering open, I squinted my eyes at the light from the window glaring into my pupils, my vision gradually shaping together the scene around me—walls painted a redwood color and a flat screen television facing where I lay in a surprisingly comfortable hospital bed. I craned my neck back onto the mountain of fluffy pillows holding my heavy head up, turning my head slightly sideways to catch a glimpse of a sling holding up my collapsed left arm.

No longer was I amidst the chaos of a nearly packed arena, surrounded by panicked officials checking on my condition and deeming me unfit to continue my match against Kelly. Here I was, resting comfortably in seclusion in the form of a private hospital room, not a single person in sight.

The events that happened the previous night replayed itself in my head, as the numbness in my arm grew. At some point in the match I had been tripped from the top rope before I could execute the diving hurricanrana I was supposed to hit on Kelly. Faster than the blink of an eye, pain radiated throughout my entire body, the most unbearable where my left shoulder had been pushed in a rather awkward angle.

When Dr. Holden, who was in charge of my surgery procedure that took place this morning, informed me of how serious my injury was, I was left in a devastated state, for I wasn't going to be moving around very much for a while. This was the first time in my life I've had shoulder surgery, and I hated being a couch potato for a long period of time. I sighed in disappointment; I was feeling extremely lazy and I hated it.

Suddenly, I heard the door click and in came Dr. Holden and—much to my delight—John. The man of my life bore a smile that could make my panties drop in a heartbeat, but his eyes told a different story. He was gazing at me softly, his eyes full of love yet so worried and concerned. This mixture of emotions caused the brown in his irises to fade slightly.

"Hey baby," cooed John softly, quickly scooting over to my side and kissing me lightly on my cheek.

"Hey John," I replied weakly. I couldn't help but giggle when I heard Dr. Holden cough behind John.

"Ehem, Mr. Hennigan, may I speak with your fiancée?" Dr. Holden asked teasingly.

"We're not engaged, Doctor," I corrected him.

"Yet," joked John, squeezing my able right hand and grinning at me cheekily while I blushed, remembering every chill I felt whenever the thought of John and I getting married was brought up.

"Anyway, Miss Lincoln, I just came to check on how you're feeling after the surgery procedure this morning," continued Dr. Holden, "we've managed to repair the tears in your rotator cuff and successfully repaired your shoulder as well. Depending on whether you are able to independently get in and out of bed by yourself, you may have to stay for another night before you can be discharged."

"That sounds good, Doc," I said.

"How are you feeling after the procedure, Miss Lincoln?" inquired the Doc.

"My shoulder feels rather stiff, as if it's not there anymore," I answered, as John laughed softly.

"That's how everyone feels after their first surgery," said Dr. Holden, "you've got some time before you can try and get out of bed yourself, Miss Lincoln. I've been informed that you are a professional wrestler who frequently travels on a daily basis, so I'd like to know where you would reside during your recovery and rehab period. I know you're from the U.K. as well, so is there any family in the U.S. or do you have your own residence somewhere within the country?"

"My dad's currently in San Francisco, and when I last heard from my brother Kyle, he and my mum are in our new house in Palos Verdes," I replied.

"I have a few colleagues working in San Francisco who specialize in sports medicine and physical rehabilitation, so I can contact them about your condition and ensure they assist you in your recovery," said Dr. Holden, "but transportation may be an issue. I don't want you flying on a commercial flight with a severe shoulder injury, so I could possibly arrange a helicopter to fly you there, but it's going to take a long time. Do you have anyone closer to the state who could possibly assist you on your journey?"

"I have my Uncle Mathis who's currently on a business trip in Cleveland, but I'm not sure if he's still there…"

"Love, I think we should arrange for special transportation, there aren't any direct flights from Ohio to California," advised John, resting a palm against my right cheek.

"I can arrange that, Miss Lincoln, I've had patients who needed to travel long distances back to their homes in other parts of the country," suggested Dr. Holden, "for now, I can leave you and your husband…"

"I'm flattered that you would describe John and I as a married couple, Dr. Holden, but I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet," I laughed, correcting him again.

"Well it was the way Mr. Hennigan fawned over you the previous night while you were asleep, I assumed you two were either engaged or married," chuckled Dr. Holden, "but for now, I'll let you enjoy your meal and spend time with your boyfriend while I check on the other patients."

I thanked Dr. Holden as a nurse wheeled in a cart. I caught the scent of something that smelled rather appetizing—quite ironic in a hospital, should one ever ask.

"Good morning, Miss Lincoln, your lunch as requested," said the nurse, pulling out a tray filled with food, "Smoked salmon & cream cheese sandwiches on wholegrain toast, cream of mushroom soup, apple juice, and vanilla mousse with fresh berries."

"That's quite a meal," chuckled John, "I don't remember getting any of that during my last stint in the hospital. Oh wait, you can put her tray here," he indicated to the nurse, "here by her bedside table. I'll feed her since she's only got one arm to use."

"John!" I exclaimed, "I don't need to be fed! I'm a full-grown adult!"

"But you're my poor, crippled baby," teased John, "and I'm going to feed you whether you like it or not."

"John Hennigan, I love you, but I will not let you feed me of all things," I said in a bossy-like tone.

"Miss Lincoln, I think you should consider yourself lucky to have such a sweet, caring boyfriend like this young man here," said the nurse, smiling at us sweetly, "not even my husband did that for me while I was in the hospital after giving birth to my children."

"She's got a point there, love," said John cheekily, "unlike her husband, I'll feed you when you're in hospital after giving birth to our children."

I raised an eyebrow at him skeptically, "And what exactly are you suggesting, mister?"

"Maybe something," he replied, chuckling.

"You can press the intercom button right there next to your bedside table in case you need anything, Miss Lincoln," said the nurse, wheeling the cart out and waving goodbye to us, "enjoy your meal and have a good day, Miss Lincoln!"

I stared up at the ceiling, closing my eyes, taking in slow, deep breaths. I felt guilty because everyone was feeling sorry for me due to my sustained injuries. A sudden realization hit me that I was going to be like this for a very long time. I remained silent as John was about to pass me a sandwich.

"Kathie? What's wrong?" asked John softly, putting down the sandwich. I turned my neck to look at him and he was looking at me with so much worry and concern in his eyes. My right hand was clasped between his warm, large palms.

"John?" I said in an almost whisper, returning him a sad expression, "how long did the doctor say I would be out from the ring? I couldn't quite remember after the sedatives knocked me out before the operation."

John bit his bottom lip nervously, and from that I could tell he had bad news. He shifted closer to my side and rested his forehead against mine, cupping my cheeks and circling them with his thumbs.

"John…" I whispered, "is it really that bad?"

He sighed, having difficulty forming the words from his mouth. I could tell he didn't want to disappoint me, but even if he tried to cover it up with a lie, finding out the truth myself would sink my spirits even deeper.

"Love, I don't know if I can tell you the truth…I don't want you to get hurt even more…" he said in a tremble.

"Please, just tell me, I need to know," I begged.

A long silence filled the room.

"I don't think I can put it in any other words, love," John slowly began to speak, but I cut him off.

"I'm going to be out for a while, aren't I?"

"…he said you may not make your return till after next year's Wrestlemania."

The lump in my throat grew worse as the news of dread hit me. I was going to be out till _after Wrestlemania_?

"But you should be able to start physical rehab by around the end of the year, according to Dr. Holden," continued John, "I've had injuries in the past before, and usually what I do is during the later stages of my rehab, I start training in FCW for one to two months before making my official ring return."

"But you've never had a separated shoulder, a torn rotator cuff, _and_ a sprained ankle _all_ _at the same time_, haven't you?" I pointed out, knowing how well fit John was considering his diet and exercise regimen.

"No," John's face fell even more, "but think about it, love, if you had fallen on your back from the turnbuckle you could've permanently damaged your spinal cord and paralyzed for life."

"Still, that doesn't help me too much," I said gloomily, grasping John's hand with my free right one, "I'm just worried that I won't be able to wrestle again like I've always wrestled." Resting my cheek against John's hand, I choked on my tears that began to fall. He let go of my face and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Don't bring yourself down like this, love," cooed John softly, taking my hand and kissing it between his words, "I promise I'll take care of you while you're like this. I'll accompany you back to San Fran and stay with you for a few days before I fly up to New York for _Night of Champions_. I talked to Teddy and Vince this morning and they said it's all right if I make sure you're settled in your dad's apartment before going back to work. I promise I'll visit you as often as I can, Kathie; I'll be so lonely without you traveling with me and standing by my side onscreen."

"I know," I sighed, "this is the first major injury I've gotten in my career, even in my whole life. It's the first time I'm so handicapped."

"Don't worry, love," John continued to assure me, caressing and nuzzling me lovingly, "I promise I'll help you get through this, and I guarantee in no time you'll be back in the ring kicking ass like you always do."

I laughed softly as John kissed me on the forehead before setting the tray of food—I bet it was cold by now—in front of me and began feeding me my lunch. Still, the very fact that I was in a terrible condition left me in question over my physical health in the future.


	65. Importance

**Chapter 65: Importance**

* * *

**Author's Note: So I'm back from my month-long break, and here's an update for y'all Fanfictioners!**

**P.S. OHMIGOD OHMIGOD OHMIGOD JERICHO'S BACK JERICHO'S BACK CHRIS FUCKING JERICHO IS BAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK! Y2J! Y2J! Y2J! Y2J! Y2J! Y2J! Y2J! Y2J! Y2J! Y2J! Y2J! Y2J! Y2J! Y2J! Y2J! Y2J! **

* * *

Katharyn's POV

The instant the helicopter from the airport had arrived at the San Francisco General Hospital, I was immediately placed in a wheelchair and delivered to the orthopedic specialist named Dr. Cargill, who was the colleague Dr. Holden mentioned back in Columbus. Though he was initially kept away from me, John managed to convince the hospital staff to let him help me around the hospital in my wheelchair.

"Long flight, baby?" John asked softly when I yawned.

"Yeah," I sighed, leaning my head against the back of the chair. John leaned down and kissed the top of my forehead when he stopped temporarily to let me get a drink of water by the water fountain.

"I wish I could stay with you for a few days, love," said John, wheeling me to Dr. Cargill's office, "but I got a call from Vince and he says he wants to see me at Headquarters as soon as I get you settled in your dad's apartment."

"At least he let you accompany me to San Francisco," I said with a small smile, "remember last year when you took me to that baseball game?"

"I remember it all, Kathie," John flashed me that dazzling smile that instantly made me melt. We stopped in front of Dr. Cargill's office, knocking before we were permitted to enter.

"Good morning, Katharyn!" greeted Dr. Cargill in a friendly manner, shaking my hand and then turning to John, "John, it's good to see you again."

"You two know each other?" I inquired curiously, looking back and forth between john and Dr. Cargill.

"We've known each other for some time," answered Dr. Cargill, "I was assigned to monitor John's recovery status five years ago when he was recovering from a strained Achilles tendon."

"He was also responsible for saving my career, love," added John, "I don't think I would've been able to continue parkour training if it hadn't been for him."

"And I'm glad he's still keeping it up," laughed Dr. Cargill, "as for you, Katharyn, as you already know, my colleague Dr. Holden from Columbus contacted me about the injury you suffered from Superstars tapings, and since I've worked with your boyfriend in the past, I've decided to help you in your recovery towards getting back in the ring fully healthy and ready to compete again. Firstly, I did manage to record your match with that blonde girl—I keep forgetting what her name is—so I could track how you injured your shoulder and foot separately. And before I go on, I have to say, Katona, you're an exceptional performer in the ring."

"Oh, thank you, Dr. Cargill," I stuttered, blushing furiously.

"I've watched the WWE for years, since I was a teenager. John should know this of course," chuckled Dr. Cargill, "and I will personally say this to you, Katharyn, my teenage son is especially a huge fan of yours; I always catch him looking at your bikini photos on Google…oh that boy…"

"I don't blame him at all, Doc. After all, the view is _much_ better in person," John agreed, looking down at me and licking his lips seductively, grinning at me mischievously.

"John!" I exclaimed, punching him lightly on the arm.

"I'll get back to the subject if you'd like," laughed Dr. Cargill, while I shot John a raised eyebrow.

"Now, Katharyn, as you already know, you're not going to be moving around very much for the next four to six months, with the combination of injuries suffered to your shoulder," continued Dr. Cargill, his voice taking a serious tone, "as Dr. Holden has informed both you and John, it's guaranteed that the earliest you'll make your return to the ring is around after Wrestlemania of next year, due to the extensive physical rehab process required for professional wrestlers. You'll need to wear a shoulder immobilizer sling for the next four to six weeks; I'll give you a brand new one in just a second. As for your ankle, it's only a Grade 1 sprain, so just stick with the RICE treatment and it'll be all better within the next two to three weeks. Patients with ankle injuries usually walk on crutches, but because of your inability to support them on both arms, you'll have to stick with the wheelchair for the time being."

"When can I start the physical rehab?" I inquired

"After the four to six month long recovery period, or when she's clear to begin some light exercises," answered Dr. Cargill, "I'll assign you a physical therapist to monitor your condition over the recovery period, and you'll come visit me for weekly check-ups as well. Other than that, Katharyn, you'll need someone at home to take care of you as well."

"I'm concerned about that issue, Doc," John spoke up, "as you already know, we have a heavy traveling schedule, and most of the time I won't be around to take care of Katharyn, as much as I want to take time off to look after her."

"And my dad's working every day," I added, "and even my mum and brother are working as well. My dad doesn't have a housekeeper either, so I was wondering if I could request for someone to help me around my dad's apartment, since that's where I'll be staying for the time being."

"Not a problem, Katharyn," Dr. Cargill quickly replied, "I'll be more than happy to assign a home health caregiver so she can assist you in your everyday needs. In fact, I do highly recommend hiring one because of your family's busy schedules. I know a very sweet lady who'll be more than willing to do the job."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Cargill," I said. Dr. Cargill gave us the details about the physical therapist and caregiver before arranging my appointment with him and helping me into the car John had rented for the next few days.

When John and I drove down to the apartment on King Street, just across from AT&T Park, Dad nearly had a cardiac arrest when I exited from the lift in a wheelchair, with John lugging my suitcases behind me.

"_Katharyn Danielle Perry Lincoln_, what the _bloody_ _hell_?" Dad exclaimed, wide-eyed and jaw dropped to the floor.

"Dad, didn't John tell you over the phone about what happened?" I inquired curiously, rather taken aback at his reaction.

"Well I didn't think it was to the point where you've got your boyfriend pushing you in a _wheelchair_!" he exclaimed, "how the _bloody hell_ did this happen anyway? Was Kelly Kelly really that lethal?"

"Dad, if you watch the match carefully, you'll notice that she's botched quite a few spots," I answered, "I don't believe she did it on purpose, though."

"I'll take a look at that match when I have the time, but how are you going to get around in a wheelchair in a place like San Francisco? It's hilly and cramped!" exclaimed Dad, "and you know I'm not going to be around all the time, so who'll take care of you?"

"Vince is letting me stay here for a few days to make sure she's settled, Mr. Lincoln," said John.

"You can take Kyle's bedroom for the time being, John, but what about after you leave?" asked Dad worriedly, "her mother isn't arriving till the end of the month, and Kyle's next off day isn't till October."

"I've hired a caregiver to take care of me, Dad," I replied, "her first day will be the day before John leaves so he'll show her what to do before he has to leave."

"Mr. Lincoln, I'd be more than happy to take a month or two off of work so I could take care of your daughter, but unfortunately my boss is Vince McMahon," admitted John honestly, "and as much as I'd love to stay here till she can move around by herself, I have to fly to Connecticut once she's settled in."

"If I were you, John, I'd stay and help out, but Katharyn's told me stories of the infamous McMahons," said Dad, "I really do appreciate the way you care about my daughter so much, John. Not even Cody Rhodes did that for her when she was temporarily out with a concussion."

"Dad," I said quietly.

"Katharyn, you mean you're actually going to be stuck in here for the next four to six months?" said Dad, bewildered.

"Dad, I was unfortunate to have a botch-prone Barbie doll wrestling me that night when it happened," I sighed.

"Just wait till your mother sees you, Kath," said Dad, "she's going to go off in a French tirade over Kelly Kelly."

"And Kyle's going to be trying to get her to shut up in German," I giggled.

"And what about you, love?" asked John, chuckling.

"Trying to get Kyle to shut up in Swedish," I laughed.

"Our family's quite sufficient in languages, John," chuckled Dad, "whenever we visit her mum's relatives you've got conversations in five different languages: German, French, Swedish, Greek, and Dutch. It helps learning a language when your wife's part French, part Swedish, part German, part British...I think I lost count there." John and I turned to each other and burst out laughing.

"Once again, John, thank you so much for helping bring my daughter back home in San Francisco," Dad thanked John gratefully, shaking his hand and giving him a hug, "in fact, as a member of our family I'm most grateful for your kindness."

"You're welcome, Mr. Lincoln," said John politely, "I love Katharyn very much and I want nothing more than for her to go through a speedy recovery."

"I like you two a lot more than Kyle and Emilie," laughed Dad, giving John's hand a squeeze, "now why don't you make yourself at home after settling Katharyn in? There's a separate elevator that'll bring you up to the second floor of our penthouse and the rooftop in case you'd like to take a look at the view of the ballpark from here. I'll help bring up your suitcases and then I'll get you two something from Safeway down the street for lunch. I'll have to stock up on groceries too now that you're both here as well; I was going to make some potato and leek soup with Boudin's sourdough bread from Pier 39 for dinner if you'd like."

"That sounds delicious, Mr. Lincoln," said John, wheeling me towards the elevator, "remember a year ago when the WWE came to San Francisco? Katharyn and I enjoyed a delicious meal over at Pier 39."

"Katharyn, when your ankle's healed by the end of this month, how about a Giants game?" Dad suggested when he brought up the suitcases up to my room, "the Rockies are in town for the end of the season and I don't think it's safe for you to watch a game in that shape now."

"That sounds like a good idea, Dad," I replied.

"Make sure you take good care of her, John," said Dad before he exited my room, "she'll need it."

"I know she needs it, Mr. Lincoln," John called back.

* * *

Things couldn't have been more boring and irritating since John left San Francisco for Stamford to see Vince. Though he promised he'd visit around the end of the month, the days I waited through were long, dull, and unexciting. His calls were not the same as him being next to me, wrapping his arms around me, and whispering words of love into my ear instead of through the receiver.

I swore in my life, never had I ever felt this lazy. I felt terrible that people were doing everything for me and my injuries forced them to 'serve my every whim'. I absolutely hated people doing things for me, because I was lethargic and crippled, in Kyle's words when he Skyped Dad and I two nights ago from the hotel he was working at in San Diego.

My caregiver, Marie, was a very sweet and very nice lady in her mid-fifties. She helped me change into my clothes, take off my sling when I needed to shower, and washed my hair for me since it was difficult to do it with one good arm, and even if I used that good arm, its lifting motion caused aching in my left shoulder, which was completely banged up with a dislocation _and_ a torn rotator cuff. When Dad wasn't home till late, she'd work overtime and make dinner, something I did look forward to, because she was an excellent cook.

Marie cared for me like I was a daughter, but even her comfort wasn't the same as having John around. This year's _Night of Champions_ was coming up very soon, and John was scheduled to participate in a Fatal Four Way for the Intercontinental Championship, so he'd been busy with autograph signings and public appearances. The thought of _Night of Champions_ made me feel as though my whole body were being tugged down by an anvil: exactly a year from the upcoming _Night of Champions_ pay-per-view, I had won my second Women's Championship, my longest title reign and the very same title I had been forced to relinquish due to injuries.

_Dammit, _I thought frustratingly, _if I hadn't fallen off that turnbuckle, I would've possibly challenged Beth or Nattie for the title at Night of Champions, and instead of lying here in bed like a couch potato, I'd be traveling with John, Nattie, Tiff, Jason, Beth, and everyone else on Smackdown. _

Bearing through severe shoulder injuries was not easy. Nights were often sleepless and weary due to the pains that I'd feel on my left side. I had a tendency to toss and turn sometimes during the night, and because I liked to sleep on my side, I'd sometimes forget that my shoulder was in pain and I'd accidentally lean on it. Dr. Cargill warned that the first few weeks since surgery are going to be the most brutal; I could see where he was going with that statement.

Life without wrestling was a strange feeling. At the same time, it was also very depressing. Because Dad was the only family member around in San Francisco, I was very lonely during the days, even when Marie brought me outside in my wheelchair and helped me out when I tried using a crutch. It was difficult getting around in San Francisco, so the furthest Marie would bring me out is along the Embarcadero, where I was probably the only disabled person in the entire stretch of sidewalk.

During the day, I would lounge on the couch, updating my diary on my laptop, watching Giants games on CSN Bay Area with the famous Kruk and Kuip on commentary, and when RAW or Smackdown aired on TV, I'd watch the show as a part of the audience rather than from backstage. Every time JR, Lawler, Grisham, Striker, or Booker T would mention my injury, tears stung my eyes, realizing how big of a blow my injury had been to the roster, especially the Divas division:

"_Last week, the WWE Women's Champion Katona suffered a severe shoulder injury while wrestling Kelly Kelly on WWE Superstars,"_ I recalled Jerry 'The King' Lawler speaking on the first RAW episode after I'd been put on the shelf, _"the doctors said she has a dislocated shoulder, a torn rotator cuff, and a minor ankle sprain. She's going to be out for a while; unfortunately, she won't be able to get back on her feet till next year. Doctors say the earliest she'll be making her return is around Wrestlemania of next year."_

"_This is a huge loss for the division, especially on Smackdown," said an upset Jim Ross, "over six months without Katona is going to change a lot of things in the WWE. I wonder how John Morrison's going to cope with her absence?"_

"_No Katona for a long time, that's a horrible thing, JR," said Lawler sadly, "she's been such a big part of Smackdown and has made her mark in the WWE. The fans are all here with shout outs to her, wishing her well in her recovery. In behalf of all of the WWE Universe, get well soon, Katona!"_

"_Katona has suffered several injuries that'll put her out of action for a very long time," Todd Grisham said grimly on Smackdown,_ _"as of today, Katona is no longer the WWE Women's Champion. She's been forced to relinquish the prestigious Women's title due to injury."_

"_This is just tragic, Todd!" exclaimed Striker, "my favorite Diva of all time is not Women's Champ anymore! Katona's been champ for longer than I can remember, and was certainly one of the best in the history of the title. Certainly no other Diva in recent years has brought prestige to the Women's Championship the same way Katona did during her reign, which was almost a whole year long!"_

"_The Divas ain't the same without Katona in action," added Booker T, "Striker, you ain't the only one shocked at how serious she's injured right now. Won't be back till after Wrestlemania, are ya kiddin' me?"_

I hadn't even realized how important I was to the WWE until today, when instead of traveling across the country with my boyfriend and fellow colleagues, I was lounging at home doing basically nothing.

As for John, every time I saw him walk down the ramp, I realized how unusual it had been for Morrison's Katona to be absent from his side. Even from just watching the show, I realized that I was a huge part of the WWE Universe. Every time the camera showed the audience, I could make out several signs that addressed my onscreen character:

"_WE MISS YOU KATONA!"_

"_GET WELL SOON, KATONA!"_

"_WWE IS NOT THE SAME WITHOUT YOU, KATONA!"_

"_WE WANT KATONA!"_

I was dying to get back to work. I was dying to get back in the ring and do what I do. Everyday life without wrestling was something that I was going to have live with for the next couple of months, and I had a feeling this was going to be a tediously slow process.


	66. Fallout

**Chapter 66: Fallout**

* * *

**Author's Note: Lots of drama in this chapter… Keep reading and you'll find out…**

* * *

Katharyn's POV

I was surprised to have already lived through almost two weeks of literally doing nothing, though those two weeks have been pure agony. Because I was either sitting on a chair or lying in a bed for more than half the time, the withdrawal symptoms of not being on my feet were starting to take a toll on me. I found myself to be extremely moody, something that rarely happened to me even during a certain time of the month.

Left with literally nothing to do, when I wasn't seeing Dr. Cargill or my physiotherapist, Ellie, I spent my days lounging around the house with Marie. The 'walks' around the city had become rather boring and I was beginning to beg my dad to take me out at least grocery shopping, which he was reluctant to do despite my ankle being fully healed thanks to the RICE treatment.

The only thing that had cheered me up slightly was a recent phone call from John, who announced the news that I'd wanted to hear for a while—hey, two weeks doing nothing sounds a lot longer than it looks:

_The sound of Lifehouse's 'You and Me' began ringing from my phone, which sat next to me on my bed. Instantly recognizing the identity of my caller, I excitedly picked up my phone and answered it, my heart skipping beats when I heard John coo through the receiver, "Hey beautiful."_

"_Hey you," I said happily, "I haven't heard from you in a while."_

"_I'm really sorry about that, beautiful, I've been so busy and exhausted it's not even funny," said John. _

"_You don't have to be sorry, John, our work is, after all, very, very busy," I assured him. _

"_Love? Is everything alright?" John asked, his voice suddenly concerned, "you sound really sad. Do you miss me?"_

"_Words can't express how much I miss traveling and wrestling with you and everyone else, John," I admitted, "two weeks without taking a single bump is a rather long time. I don't know how I'm going to make it through another four to six months of nothing."_

"_Don't worry, love, I know you'll make it through, I'll be there so we can do it together," said John sweetly._

"_Whatever do you mean?"_

"_The WWE's going to be in Vegas in a couple of days, so Vince and Teddy Long are letting me use two days from my work schedule to come and see you," said John cheerily. I gasped excitedly. _

"_Really?" I exclaimed, a wide grin spreading across my face. _

"_Yup," he confirmed. _

"_What date?" _

"_The 24__th__ of this month."_

_I couldn't help but squeal in delight. "I can tell you're excited, love," chuckled John._

"_Of course I'm excited!" I squealed, "I haven't seen you for ages! Phone and Skype calls are not the same as you being physically there with me!"_

"_I feel the same way, Kathie, I can't wait to hold you in my arms and kiss your lips again," cooed John. _

"_You'll have to be careful with my shoulder, though," I giggled. _

Having John come visit me in three days was about the best feeling I'd ever felt for ages. Despite the pouring number of consolations from my fellow co-workers and WWE fans all over the Internet, I'd been rather lonely for a while, since Dad, Marie, and a few friends I made in San Francisco were the only people I knew visiting me. In addition, it was rather awkward having Marie helping me shower and change into my clothes.

It was only two weeks, but I had missed John dearly, as though he'd been gone for two years. Though it sounded like an overstatement, I was not at all used to being away from John and away from the WWE for such a long period of time. Being in the WWE for over three years has made me quite used to the work schedule of a WWE Diva, to the point where two weeks of no wrestling was far too long to bear.

I continued to keep in touch with Nattie, Beth, and Tiffany, all of them agreeing that Smackdown was a very different place without me. The Women's title I once held still remained vacant, for the creative team was still debating on how to write the new titleholder of the WWE Women's Championship. According to Beth, my character had held the title for so long it was difficult to find my successor to the Women's belt.

Nattie also continued to update me on what the creative team's plans were for my Katona character. She informed me that they were working on plans for a huge change in my gimmick and character, with the possibility of either a major push or a likely heel turn. I liked what I was hearing; I had a feeling fans were getting tired of Morrison and Katona's 'perfect' onscreen romance.

Come to think of it, the coupling of Morrison and Katona was solely based on my real life romance with John. It was ironic how John wouldn't talk about our off-screen relationship whenever he was interviewed as himself, despite the fact that our characters were madly in love with each other, just as much as how madly in love John and I were with each other. I absolutely loved the fact that John wanted to keep our personal lives secret from the public, though I had a feeling there were fans already well aware of John and I dating in real life as well.

I glanced through pictures of John and I in my phone, some of us cuddling, some of us laughing at the camera, some of our arms wrapped around each other, and some of him trying to kiss me while I pretended to push him away playfully. There were a few of us together at the Hall of Fame Ceremony and at Christmas in England with my family as well. I smiled, remembering all the memories and times John and I had shared together in our relationship that was just a little over a year. Thinking about John had made me feel better today.

"Katharyn? Is everything alright?" I heard Marie enter the room, "I didn't hear the TV going; I thought you'd be watching the 49ers game against Dallas."

"John's coming to visit," I sighed happily.

"That's about the twentieth time you've told me, darlin'," Marie laughed in her sweet, Southern accent, "I just finished cooking your lunch and was about to call you when I saw that lovesick expression on your face. Darlin', what'cha lookin' at?"

"Some pictures of John and I," I answered, showing her the picture that my grandmother took of John and I cuddling by the couch.

"Awwww! You two are just adorable! When he was around during my first few days, he was just so smitten with you, darlin'! You two looked like high school sweethearts!" gushed Marie happily, "he makes you so happy, honey, I can't wait till he shows up and gives you a big kiss! You do look like you need him real bad, honey, you've been so down in the dumps I can't help but wonder if I'm borin' you to tears."

"Oh no, Marie! It's got nothing to do with you!" I laughed.

"Sweetheart, how 'bout tonight I make you a nice Southern meal? Cornbread and Southern-fried chicken with biscuits and gravy?" suggested Marie.

"That sounds delicious," I replied with a chuckle.

* * *

John's POV

Two weeks had been far too long. In fact, the three days that followed after my call to Katharyn had been far too long of a wait. I hadn't seen her in person for what felt like forever, and my arms yearned to hold her in my embrace and feel her warmth against my skin. I missed her scent, her touch, her sweet nature and her lovable charm. Traveling around the country without her, walking down the ramp during my entrance with her absent from my side, wrestling in the ring without her standing outside the ring cheering for me was a very strange feeling. Even the fans were not used to watching Morrison without the lovely Katona by his side.

I remembered that night when Katharyn legitimately got injured from her botched match against Kelly. It was painful watching her screaming in pain, the sight of her oddly shaped shoulder sending chills to my spine. Though she had successful surgery to fix it up, before her diagnosis, I had an ominous feeling that she was going to be out of action for a very, very long time.

I could hardly imagine my lively, spirited Katharyn doing almost nothing for four to six months. It was already difficult to picture the high-flying Katona on the shelf with an injury. Leaving Katharyn in such a fragile state already made me feel guilty for not being there for her, therefore I was determined to make the best out of this visit.

Arriving at her apartment with a bouquet of flowers, the receptionist gladly let me pass through security checks and up the elevator to where Katharyn lay in bed, waiting for me. From the way she sounded when I called her to tell the news that I was visiting, she seemed extremely excited.

However, when I stepped into her room, she did not appear at all excited. When I greeted her softly, she gave me a small smile and replied sullenly, "Hey."

"I missed you so much, beautiful," I whispered, giving her a kiss. I was surprised at her lifeless response. Usually whenever she saw me her rosy face would light up and her beautiful blue eyes sparkled. Today, however, her eyes were dull and her skin was pale and lifeless. "For you, Angel," I added, showing her the bouquet.

"I missed you too," she replied emotionlessly, "and thank you for the flowers."

"So how have things been going, love?" I sat down by her side, trying to strike up a conversation. This was very unusual. It was never difficult to strike up a conversation with Katharyn, but today I somehow felt disconnected from her. "I see your ankle's fully healed."

"Yeah," said Katharyn, still staring blankly into space, "I guess it's a huge improvement from sitting down all day."

"But you get to move around more often, love," I tried cheering her up, "isn't it something to be happy about?"

"It's not like I can do everything else, though. Sleeping at night is still troublesome, I'm constantly feeling that damned pain my shoulder every night and I can't sleep."

"I wish I could stay," I said guiltily, cupping her cheeks and resting my forehead against hers.

"Then why don't you?" she asked, glancing up at me with eyes filled with sadness.

"Because I have to work."

Katharyn sighed in frustration. "Why can't you just ask Vince to give you a few weeks off?" she demanded.

"I've told you, love, he won't let me," I repeated, "I'm in the upper mid-card and it matters if I'm not there for a house show, taping, pay-per-view, or appearance."

"Well lucky you," scoffed Katharyn, "while you're out exploring the world and doing what you love in the ring, I'm stuck here in my dad's damn old apartment practically doing nothing. I feel like a pig, John, you haven't the slightest idea how restless I am right now!" She started to raise her voice, much to my surprise, "and you, being the loving boyfriend that you say you are, are having fun with your life without bothering to come and visit!"

"But I'm here now…" I tried to say, but she cut me off, leaving me completely startled at her angst, something that Katharyn had never used on me.

"Don't you realize how lonely I am here, doing nothing but trying not to get my shoulder busted up again?" she said impatiently, "I hate people doing things for me because I can't move one arm. I hate that you're sacrificing your time on me now when you could be pleasing other people who matter to you more!"

Now I was utterly confused. First Katharyn complained about how I was never around, now she was scolding me for being too caring of a boyfriend to her.

"I don't understand you, Katharyn, first you say that I'm never here, now you're whining about me being here?"

"Because you'd rather be somewhere else, don't you?" I jumped back when Katharyn had begun shouting, "you'd rather be finding someone else to replace me, someone who's not injured and crippled and handicapped? I bet you're wondering why the hell you're wasting your time on someone pathetic like me anyway!"

"I never said that!" I protested. Now _I_ was frustrated.

"Please," she drawled sarcastically, "I'm not there traveling with the WWE and rooming with you because of my fucking shoulder, obviously you're going to be lonely. And besides, there are plenty of other whores on the roster who'd be more than glad to steal you away from me!"

"I wouldn't be caught with them, Katharyn, because you're my girlfriend, what the hell are you saying? You actually think I'm cheating on you behind your back?"

"Makes sense, since people like Kelly hate me for having the perfect boyfriend who just won't get off his girlfriend's back when she doesn't need him to baby her!"

"I baby you because I love you, Katharyn!"

"Well I don't want to be babied!" shrilled Katharyn, "I'm twenty-one years old, for God's sake, John! Can't you think for once that I'm a full grown adult and I can take care of myself?"

"I don't see how you can do that with a torn rotator cuff _and _a dislocated shoulder!"

"I'm fine! I'm not letting my fucking injury keep you away from work!"

"I want to because I want to take care of you, Katharyn! Can't you be at least grateful that I'm here to take care of you?" I said angrily.

"Well you're not doing a very good job of it!" she yelled. At this point, I lost it. She was getting far too clingy and far too spoiled.

"You sound just like Melina," I spat, my words dripping with poison. I froze, realizing I'd just punched her with the worst insult I could possibly give to anyone, especially Katharyn.

The next thing I felt was a blow to the side of my face, a rough slap to the face that made me pay for my mistakes. The next thing I heard was an enraged Katharyn screaming at me. "Don't you _dare_ compare me to that _devil_ of a woman! _I hate her_! And you know what, John? _I hate you too!_ _Get out! I don't ever want to see you again! _GET OUT!"

"Katharyn…I'm sorry…" I stuttered, choking on my breath.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Katharyn screamed, jabbing her finger at the door, "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GET OUT! NOW!"

Stumbling out the door, I immediately fled her apartment, ignoring her startled father and caretaker along the way, hurriedly driving back to the hotel, all while choking on tears and struggling to bear with a shattered heart.

As soon as the door was locked, I vented out my frustrations on the armchair, letting out a cry of anger. The tears no longer restrained and escaping my bloodshot eyes, I broke down and cried, something that I hadn't done in years, in fact, something I hadn't done since I was a child. This was a heartbreak I'd felt many times before, but the pain was so excruciating, so unbearable I couldn't take it. Though I wanted to cry over a broken heart many times before, this was the first time I actually had a meltdown.

When I first stepped into her bedroom, I could sense that Katharyn was very moody, not at all in the mood to talk. I shouldn't have pressured her the way I did earlier, trying to make her feel better by sweet-talking her as usual. But I took it too far and Katharyn got upset at me, venting out her frustrations like any woman whose emotions spiraled and went out of control.

And as a result, my relationship with Katharyn, the same relationship where I felt like a teenager all over again, was, for the first time, on shaky ground. We dated for over a year, and never in that year had we ever conflicted over any matter or issue before. Her screams echoed in my head as I struggled to sleep that night, my reddened, heated cheeks tear-stained and my eyes swollen the next morning…

"_I HATE YOU TOO…"_

"_I HATE YOU…"_

"_I HATE YOU…"_


	67. Broken and Shattered

**Chapter 67: Broken and Shattered**

* * *

**Author's Note: This story has certainly taken a turn for John and Katharyn's relationship…will everything be fixed and back to the way it's supposed to be between them?**

* * *

Katharyn's POV

"_I baby you because I love you, Katharyn!" _

"_Well I don't want to be babied! I'm twenty-one years old, for God's sake, John! Can't you think for once that I'm a full grown adult and I can take care of myself?"_

"_I don't see how you can do that with a torn rotator cuff and a dislocated shoulder!"_

"_I'm fine! I'm not letting my fucking injury keep you away from work!" _

The argument that had occurred earlier this afternoon kept replaying itself in my head. The screaming and yelling kept echoing, ringing in my ears, breaking my already broken heart even further.

"_I want to because I want to take care of you, Katharyn! Can't you be at least grateful that I'm here to take care of you?" _

"_Well you're not doing a very good job of it!" _

"_**You sound just like Melina."**_

It was those five words that hurt the most. Those five single words that sputtered like poison, those five words that John spat from his bitter mouth, those five words that pierced through my chest each time. I could hardly believe this had all happened within the last half an hour or so. I could hardly believe those words actually escaped John's lips, those words that were worse than a slap to the face. I closed my eyes, praying this was all a nightmare.

"_Don't you dare compare me to that devil of a woman! I hate her! And you know what, John? I hate you too! Get out! I don't ever want to see you again! GET OUT!" _

"_Katharyn…I'm sorry…" _

"_GET THE FUCK OUT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GET OUT! NOW!"_

But this was a nightmare that had come true; a nightmare that left me broken, shattered, and overwhelmed with such guilt. Reflecting on what had just happened, I realized how immature and childish I'd been, letting my emotions run wild onto John, letting my frustrations get the best of me. As a result, my relationship with John was on the rocks.

I was frustrated because I couldn't wrestle; instead, I was confined to a heavy shoulder brace and months of inactivity from the ring, something that had never happened in my career before. I was frustrated because I wanted to be with John and the rest of my friends, putting on shows for the fans and doing what I love. I was frustrated because I was lonely without them, because every night I woke up aching and in pain, because people pitied me and thought I couldn't do anything. I was frustrated and I let it out on John.

But how could I do that to John? How could I have done such a thing to him? How could I have been so immature and let my frustrations get in between John and I? John was the sweetest, the most loving, and the most caring boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, and I treated him like a tool. He was right when he said I was just like Melina; I pushed away his caring gestures and acted like a spoiled child. Not a single conflict, especially not a heated argument like this, had ever occurred between John and I. Nothing had come between us until today.

Feeling worse than ever, with tears already streaming down my cheeks, I flipped over onto my stomach, grabbed my pillow and buried my face in it, screaming and crying, not caring in the world that I looked as though I were throwing a toddler tantrum, not bothering about the shoulder pains in my left side. I had repelled John away from me and it was likely that he would call to tell me that our relationship was done.

Afterwards, I refused to leave my bedroom, answering Marie's concerned calls with silence. I was in the midst of a devastating heartbreak, a heartbreak that I had caused in the first place. It had been because of my irrational thinking that I was in no mood to leave the confines of my room, choosing to drown myself in sorrow amongst the comfort of my fluffy pillows and silk blanket. Now, I felt even more guilt than before, not because I was guilty of people feeling sorry for me, but guilty for starting a row with the one I loved the most in this world: John.

"Katharyn? Dear? What just happened?" Marie's sweet Southern drawl came from the other side of the door.

"Leave me alone, Marie," I sobbed.

"Honey, I could hear what was goin' on in there, and I wanna know what in the world caused that ruckus," begged Marie, "Katharyn, honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Marie," I said stubbornly, my face half-buried in my pillow, my good arm wrapped tightly around the stuffed penguin John had given me. I soon realized what I was holding and burst into tears once more, sobbing loudly Marie barged into my room without a word.

"Oh my God, darlin'!" she cried, rushing over to my bedside, and stroking my back, "turn over, darlin', you're hurtin' your shoulder."

"I don't care, Marie!" I wailed, sitting up, "What hurts more is my broken heart! I just ruined my romantic relationship with John and I hurt him so terribly I could condemn myself for such a thing! God, I hate myself, Marie! Just kill me now, please!"

"Honey, don't say things like that!" gasped Marie, wrapping her arms around me, carefully handling my sling gently, "how did it happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I repeated stubbornly, "please, Marie, just leave me alone. Please." I continued to beg her.

"Sweetie, anytime you wanna tell me what happened, just call me in," said Marie softly, "all I know is that he came in with a gorgeous bouquet of flowers for you, hopin' to see you after he came back from his trip, but his visit went awfully wrong. I'll make ya dinner; I'm tryin' this new recipe that I got from the Internet: garlic cheese grits. Katharyn, darlin', anythin' you need, anythin' y'wanna tell me, just lemme know."

"Yes, Marie," I said softly, collapsing back onto the mattress, the tears still flowing freely down my heated cheeks.

"Your daddy will be back soon, honey," Marie tried to calm me down, "do you want me to tell him what happened?"

"Go ahead," I answered, "I don't care what he'll think."

"Honey, don't let this bring you down," said Marie, "I know he'll come back for you, sweetie. One fight ain't gonna be the end of your relationship. Knowin' that boy John, I know he still loves ya, darlin'. Don't give up."

* * *

John's POV

Inspecting the room to see if I hadn't left anything behind, I made sure all of my belongings were either packed in my suitcase or tucked away in my backpack. I checked my travel documents in hand, keeping them safely in the front pocket of my jeans. Before loading my luggage in the trunk of my rental, I checked out of the Holiday Inn Civic Center, returning my keys and paying the bills.

But my destination was not San Francisco International Airport.

It had been over twenty-four hours since I'd last seen Katharyn, twenty-four hours since I last talked to her, twenty-four hours since my visit went sour, twenty-four hours since our first major fight.

Until twenty-four hours ago, Katharyn and I had never fought in our relationship of a little over a year. Nothing had come in between us until twenty-four hours ago. Twenty-four hours without speaking or being with Katharyn was a long, long time. I'd been away from her for longer, but this by far was the longest it felt without her, because I was without her not only physically, but spiritually and mentally too.

If I hadn't lost my temper like that, I'd be next to Katharyn's side, holding her in my arms as we cuddled by the couch in the warmth of her dad's apartment, instead of here, driving down to the same apartment with a broken heart and a dearth of her sweet, loving warmth. For the past twenty-four hours I missed her so, but not the kind of missing I felt when we were in different parts of the country.

It was the kind of missing in my heart; Katharyn were the sole missing puzzle piece to mend my broken heart. Recalling the anger that flamed in her wickedly electric blue eyes when we fought, I struggled to hold back the tears in my eyes, thinking about how infuriated she was at me, how frustrated she was, and rather than leaving her alone as she wanted, I kept pushing her to the brink, to the very brink of losing her temper and irritating her already unstable emotions.

By the time I had arrived on King Street, it was nearly 10pm and the streets were swarmed with orange and black (The Giants game had just ended). I parked conveniently in front of the apartment building, a bouquet of blooming red roses in hand, walking up towards the entrance with a thundering heartbeat. The security guard, this time a lady, greeted me good evening with a smile.

"I assume those are for Katharyn," said the lady sweetly, "I already know you too well, Mr. Hennigan. She's a very lucky woman to have you for her man."

"No, ma'am, I'm the lucky one," I answered, as she gladly let me in to take the elevator up.

"John, what are you doing here?" Mr. Lincoln questioned me in a whisper as I exited the elevator, "shouldn't you be catching a flight to Miami?"

"I'm here to see Katharyn," I replied, slipping off my shoes, "and my flight isn't till half past midnight. How's she doing?"

"She's been terrible, son, absolutely devastated," said Mr. Lincoln sadly, "she's been crying all day, won't let anyone come in and talk to her, not even Marie knows about what really happened between you two. But Marie did tell me what happened in there with you two yesterday. I don't believe it's your fault at all, John. Katharyn's been in a foul mood for a while and I will say that she's been nothing but restless. I do apologize for her temper yesterday."

"You don't need to apologize, Mr. Lincoln," I insisted, "it was my fault that I didn't leave her alone when she wanted to be left alone. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Son, don't let one argument make you beat yourself up," advised Mr. Lincoln, "I can say that out of all the boys she's been with…alright, the only other boy she's been with before you was Cody, but never mind about that…she really loves you, son. I can see it when you two are together."

"I've never met another man who can make my little girl happier than you always have, John. She's asleep now, but you can go ahead and see her." Mr. Lincoln said with a smile, silently opening Katharyn's bedroom door and letting me in.

Silently creeping into her bedroom, I caught the sight of my beautiful angel sleeping peacefully, her left shoulder propped up by another pillow. When I stepped closer to her side, my heart sank. The moonlight illuminated her features so different from what I was used to seeing—her eyes were puffy, her rosy cheeks stained with tears, her nose red and blotchy, her hair messed up and her brow in a frown, as though she'd just been crying.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, heartbroken at how devastated, how broken, how fragile my beautiful Katharyn was. Placing the bouquet of roses next to her, I leaned in and gently kissed her.

"Katharyn," I began to whisper my heartfelt apology, stroking her cheek, "I'm sorry for everything that happened yesterday. I shouldn't have pressured you into talking to me when you weren't in the mood for it. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you and said you were like my ex, who's nothing like you. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're sweet, and you're just so perfect. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I shouldn't have bothered you when you wanted to be left alone, but I cared about you too much because I don't want to lose you. I feel terrible for being away from you while you're injured, while you can hardly move around, and while you can't do the thing you love in the ring." My voice began to shake; I was trying not to break down into tears and cry.

"Kathie, I know that you think I'm the worst boyfriend in the world, but I'd rather die tomorrow than live a thousand years without ever loving you. I don't want us to end this way, beautiful, I don't want us to fight anymore like we did yesterday." I kissed her softly on the lips again.

"I love you so much, Katharyn. I miss you so much. I'll call every day." Kissing her on the cheek one last time, I parted away from my sleeping angel, but not before lacing my hand in hers and kissing it. A tear fell from my eye as I stepped out of her room, knowing she couldn't hear me, for she had been in a rather deep slumber.

I closed the door silently and turned around to find Katharyn's father standing there with a proud smile on his face.

"You're a good man, John Hennigan," said Mr. Lincoln, walking up towards me and giving me a comforting hug, "I can see how much you love my daughter, coming here from work just to make sure she's okay, coming down here hours before your flight just to see her. I know Katharyn will come around soon and she'll realize how much you truly love and care about her." Mr. Lincoln brought me over to the penthouse's large balcony before I could protest that I had to leave. "Don't worry, son, I just need a word with you," he said briefly.

"My daughter's grown up so much since she started wrestling at age sixteen," he began, "when she was wrestling in Shimmer and briefly in Mexico, the WWE started paying attention to her and signed her to a contract, where she had the time of her life. And then when she got drafted to Smackdown and met you, I don't think I could have been happier. Every time I talked to her on the phone, all she'd talk about was you and how she spent her day with you. I could tell every day that you and my daughter got closer and closer, and then when she brought you to meet me, I knew you were the one for her. I really liked you when Katharyn introduced me to you, John; I know you're a good man with a good heart and good intentions for my daughter. I trust that you'll take care of her well, son, this is from a protective father of his twenty-one year old daughter. Things will work out between you two, I promise."

Mr. Lincoln's blessing stayed on my mind as I drove down to San Francisco International Airport. I would love nothing more than for Katharyn and I to be together again like we've always been for the past year. I couldn't let one single fight keep us apart.

I thought about what Mr. Lincoln had said about my relationship with Katharyn. I hadn't gotten that sort of 'approval' from any of my past girlfriends' dads before. I did recall with the last one, her parents didn't seem to care the slightest that she and I were dating at the time. Hell, I hadn't even met the rest of her extended family. But with Katharyn, her entire family approved of me. I smiled, remembering the Christmas family reunion Katharyn brought me to almost a year ago, remembering how I was the center of attention at the Lincoln family mansion. I felt as though I were a part of the family, which made me ponder over the question of proposing to Katharyn or not.

But now, my top priority was to mend the wounds, make up with Katharyn, and show her how much I truly love her. I wasn't going to give up on the woman of my dreams. I was going to work it out and get back together with her.


	68. Nostalgic Lonely Nights

**Chapter 68: Nostalgic Lonely Nights**

* * *

Katharyn's POV

I had the strangest feeling when I woke up this morning from a dream that occurred to my mind last night. I dreamed that John had come to see me, telling me he was sorry and wanted me to forgive him about the argument that we had a few days ago. Surprised to find a bouquet of a dozen red roses by my side, my questions were answered when my dad joined me at the breakfast table this morning.

"John came to see you last night," was the very first thing he said to me as soon as both of us were settled at the table. My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What?" I exclaimed, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Honestly, I would have woken you up, young lady, but I didn't want another shouting match between the both of you, so I supposed it was best if I left you alone and let John do the rest," said Dad, shrugging, "and if I had woken you up, that young man wouldn't have had the chance to say the most touching words I've ever heard any man say to my daughter."

"What did John say to me last night?" To be honest, I was so exhausted from bawling my eyes out, I hadn't even heard Dad letting John into the apartment and into my room the night before.

"He drove me to the brink of tears, Kathie; I certainly think you would've thought twice before even thinking about yelling at your boyfriend like that, young lady," said Dad.

"Just tell me what he said," I said impatiently.

"If you see John again, don't tell him I was eavesdropping on him while he was in your room."

"Dad!" I groaned, "just tell me!"

"First he started off with the type of sappy apology you'd hear in lots of romantic movies," answered Dad, "but every word from his mouth was as damn sincere as how much he loves and cares about you. He said he felt terrible for not being able to take care of you while you're recovering from that shoulder and can't wrestle in the ring. And then the good part comes, you should listen to this: he said that he thinks that you think of him as the worst boyfriend in the world, but he'd rather die tomorrow than live a thousand years without every knowing you."

I felt a pang of guilt hit my chest. John had whispered those words into my ear and I hadn't heard it at all.

"What else did he say?" I asked, choking slightly on the tears that I struggled to hold in my eyes. Even my own father looked touched as he repeated the words John had apparently said to me the night before.

"He said he didn't want your relationship with him to end as horribly as your fight went," continued Dad, "then he said he doesn't want to fight with you that way anymore. After that, he promised to call you whenever he could and left. I had to console that boy once he left your room."

The tears escaped my eyes and trickled down my cheeks. I felt even worse than I did yesterday in the aftermath of my first major fight with John.

"Katharyn Lincoln, you may be an adult, but I have to say the way you talked and acted towards John that day wasn't very mature," said Dad. Though I wanted to scream "Way to make me feel guilty, Dad!" to my father, I couldn't because he was right, "also, I don't think you handled those withdrawal symptoms of not wrestling in the ring very well."

"This is all my fault, Dad," I sobbed, now unable to eat my breakfast any longer, "I acted like a spoiled brat and John got upset at me for that. Why would John feel sympathy for a rotten, bratty girl like me anyway? He doesn't deserve me!"

"Young lady, you want to grow up a little and be more mature? Instead of feeling sorry for yourself, I say you should do something about it," Dad said sharply, "I understand how upset you are about this and I know how horrible you're feeling, but give yourself some time to calm down and then call John. You've got to solve your own problems, Katharyn. You may love John but he can't be the one doing everything for you."

John's POV

"John, are you alright?" Nattie asked me as she, her boyfriend Tyson Kidd, and I walked into the hotel restaurant for breakfast, "you've been looking really down about something since you flew in from San Francisco. Did something happen?"

"Yeah, man, what's going on?" Tyson inquired me, "is it because you miss Katharyn?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said quickly, grabbing a bowl and helping myself to a bowl of granola, milk, and fruit.

"John, did something happen between you and Katharyn?" Nattie asked me again as we grabbed drinks. She had a frown on her face, eyeing me suspiciously. I was slightly irritated at this.

"Nattie, I don't want to talk about it," I insisted again, returning to the table where Jason and Tiffany, the soon-to-be newlyweds sat, waiting for us.

"Tyson and I are just concerned, John," said Nattie. I knew Nattie was Katharyn's best friend. Should I have told her about what had happened, she'd tell my side of the story to Katharyn, "we haven't seen you like this at all. But any time you want to talk about it, John, go ahead. We won't bug you."

Watching the two of them together brought a pang to my chest; their affectionate gestures toward each other reminded me of Katharyn and I together. If our nasty fight hadn't happened, she and I would still be like that. I kept silent as I listened onto their conversation when Nattie and Tyson came back, but when Katharyn's name was brought up, I couldn't help but listen on.

"I sure hope Katharyn gets better; I can't have my maid of honor miss my wedding!" exclaimed Tiffany worriedly, "how's she going to stand on that podium with that ugly sling on her arm?"

"Sweetheart, I think you need to calm down," Jason tried to assure his fiancée, "we've talked about this. By February, she'll be long ready to take the sling off and start physical rehab for it."

"I'm just worried she won't be able to make it to our wedding," said Tiffany, "who else is going to sing if she's not there?"

"Of course she'll be there, Tiff, there's nothing to worry about," Tyson also tried to help, "besides, it's not like she lost her voice or anything. It's just her shoulder that's bugging her."

"That was some nasty fall, though," said Nattie, "I think Vince is going to have a talk with Kelly about the match."

"She didn't do it on purpose, Nattie," said Tiffany, "Kelly and Katharyn aren't really friends, but I know she'll never intend to severely injure anyone. I talked to her yesterday and she said she was having a bad day when they taped the match, and she felt so horrible when she realized that she botched a lot in the ring. "

"John, what do you think?" Jason brought me into the conversation. I slowly picked at my food, still reflecting on what I could have done to prevent the rocky relationship that Katharyn and I were at right now. I knew she was acting a little bit spoiled, but I'd pushed her too far and made her snap. She didn't seem to be picking up her phone either. _Perhaps she's still mad at me,_ I thought sadly.

"John, seriously man, what's up with you?" Tyson asked me again, "you've got to tell us what's wrong."

"We're your friends, John, we care about you," said Jason, "and we want to know how we can help with whatever you're upset about."

"Guys, don't bug him about it if he's not in the mood to talk…" Nattie argued, but I finally spilled the beans.

"Katharyn and I had a fight."

The entire table remained silent. Tyson was shocked. Nattie and Tiffany's eyebrows shot up in surprise and their jaws dropped. Jason was more stunned than ever. I bit my lip and gave a small nod, trying to restrain myself from beating myself up again.

"Are you serious?" Nattie was the first one to speak, "you and Katharyn…_fought_?"

"Is…is…is that even possible?" Tiffany stuttered, "I mean, you two are so cute together and seem like you're totally in love with each other…"

"We're not a perfect couple, Tiff," I said, glancing up from my bowl of granola, "Katharyn and I had a pretty nasty fight during my last visit."

"How come?" asked Tyson.

I retold the entire episode of how our argument took place, "Three days before flying off to San Francisco, I called Katharyn and told her I was visiting, and obviously she sounded really excited. But on the day itself, she was in a terrible mood. I tried to cheer her up with flowers and I tried to tell her she was going to get better, but she refused to listen to me and got angry at me. It was so confusing, really. First she complained that I was never around to take care of her, and the next minute she's upset because I'm apparently sacrificing my time to see her. Well, of course, I love her, so I flew all the way down to San 'Fran to see my girlfriend, but then she went on to accuse me of cheating on her and I got frustrated because she was complaining about me taking care of her. I snapped, called her something really mean and nasty, and the next thing I know, she's slapped me across the face and is yelling hateful words at me. By the time I realize what I've done, she says she never wants to see me again and screams at me to get out. "

The second silence at the table lasted longer than the first. Clearly I could see that everyone was surprised at how my fairytale relationship with Katharyn turned out to be not so perfect at all.

"What did you call her, John, that made her so pissed at you?" inquired Jason, breaking the silence.

"I said she was just like Melina," I said in an almost whisper. Tiffany gasped and Nattie looked horrified, "basically, I called her a spoiled, whining bitch."

"Damn, no wonder she slapped you," gasped Tyson, shocked.

"Have you talked to Kathie at all after the incident?" asked Nattie. I shook my head.

"No," I answered, "but I saw her one last time before flying off. I'd come over to apologize but by the time I reached her apartment, she was asleep."

"Then what did you do?" asked Jason.

"I left her a bouquet of flowers and not only apologized, but said some personal words to her," I answered, "I said I'd rather die the next day than live a thousand years without her, and then I said I didn't want our relationship to end in a horrible fashion."

"That's so sweet," said Tiffany softly, "but she didn't hear those words?"

"No, she was asleep," I replied, "I don't think she heard my apology in the first place, and now I'm left feeling more guilty than ever."

"Has Katharyn called at all?" asked Tyson.

"No, not yet, but I'll be waiting for her call when she's ready," I answered.

"Give her some time, John," advised Jason, "I do think Katharyn was a bit immature on her part, but she's still young; she may need some time to calm down. I don't believe you and her have ever fought before, so be patient and let her be the one to call you. Since you think you may have pushed her to the edge, don't bug her again or you could ignite some flames again and that could worsen your relationship with her."

"Don't let one fight bring you down, John," added Nattie, "don't let one single fight be the end of your romance with her. Katharyn really loves you, she really does. At this stage, she's probably not ready to handle the rocks in your relationship, since you two have been together for over a year without a single conflict, so I suggest you be patient with her. Give her maybe a few days and call her to tell her everything you said to her while she was asleep that night."

I decided to negotiate with Vince on giving me some time off and taking my character off from television for a couple of weeks so I could not only take care of Katharyn, but make up and get back together with her again.

Katharyn's POV

To try and help me take my mind off of things, Dad took me to watch a baseball game at AT&T Park, with front row seats near the left field line. Usually I would've been excited to watch a San Francisco Giants game, but today, I wasn't in a very excited mood to cheer on my favorite team. Even when I caught sight of a few of the players waving at me, all I could do was give them a weak smile and wave. Since it was extremely early and the seats around us were empty, I noticed Barry Zito and Javier Lopez walking over to where I sat. Dad, on the other hand, had just gone off to the food stalls to fetch a plate of the park's signature Gilroy garlic fries.

"Hey there, kiddo, what happened?" Barry was shocked to see the cast on my left shoulder.

"Shoulder dislocated and a torn rotator cuff," I replied sullenly, "that explains why I'm here instead of being on the road with the other guys."

"I heard you got injured in a match against Kelly Kelly," said Javier, whom I knew was a fan of wrestling (**Author's Note: There's a picture of him imitating The Rock's elbow drop, so I assume he's a wrestling fan…**), "I was watching that match Thursday night and that was some nasty fall. How long are you going to be out?"

"The doctor says I'll be in this cast till January, and then my rehab program will last till around April or May. I was told I could be out of action till after Wrestlemania of next year," I answered.

"Don't worry, girl, I know you'll make it," assured Javier, patting my shoulder and flashing me a dazzling smile. Though he was much older than me, I couldn't help but admit how gorgeous Javy was when he smiled, "it's a good thing you're not a baseball player. You'd be out for the entire season with an injury like that."

"Like Buster and Freddy," said Barry, looking disappointed, "it's terrible to see them go down, but they're doing whatever they can to recover and get in shape for Spring Training. Get to work as soon as you get better, 'kay?"

"I would love nothing more than to return to the ring and doing what I love," I said sadly, glancing down at my shoulder.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, hang on," assured Barry, "we've got to go meet with Bochy, but we'll catch up with you some other time."

"For now, Katharyn, you could avoid thinking about it and enjoy the game to keep your mind off of it," suggested Javy, "it's our last game of the season, so you won't be able to watch baseball for some time."

"I'll try," I said with a small smile, "good luck against the Rockies, guys."

Both men smiled at me, departing for the clubhouse just as my father arrived with a steaming tray of garlic fries. "You okay, princess?" asked Dad, "I see you were having a chat with Barry and Javy. They're nice guys, you know. Maybe you should hang out with either one of them."

"Dad, Barry's twelve years older than me, and I believe Javy's already married," I pointed out, "and I'd rather not talk about relationships right now."

"I was just joking, Katharyn, but don't forget about what you need to do," he reminded me and I groaned. I hated it when my father pestered me about these things.

"Dad, can't we just enjoy the last game of the season and watch the Giants play the Rockies?" I suggested, for I didn't want to bring up anything related to John.

As I watched the game progress, however, memories began to flood my mind. Instead of cheering on the home team and paying attention to the game, my thoughts floated up into the clouds of nostalgia, bringing my memories back to the day John brought me here over a year ago. I remembered how John told me about scoring front row seats right next to the Giants dugout, where we had a great view of the game going on. I remembered the thousand dollars' worth of Giants merchandise he'd bought for me before the game. I remembered when I brought tons of signs to cheer on my favorite players, and even catching the attention of the Giants players, to whom John and I were invited to visit after the game. I remembered watching the spectacular fireworks show along with the team, hand in hand with John, singing along to the songs that played through the booming speakers in the ballpark.

As my day spent with John that day continued to play back in my head, images of what I thought could have been the most memorable night of my life flashed before my very eyes, as though I was watching a replay of that scene before my very eyes…

_By the time we left AT&T Park, it was at least an hour till midnight. The crowds had finally cleared and we could hear the distant echoes of ecstatic Giants fans celebrating the team's win against the Dodgers. I could make out the sound of people chanting 'Giants beat LA, Giants beat LA'. _

_John and I continued walking along the Embarcadero before finding a grassy area situated right in front of the Bay Bridge. We just sat on the grassy patch, cuddled in each other's arms, gazing into each others' eyes. I felt my heart skip as I saw the twinkle in John's beautiful brown eyes. He ran a finger through my hair and brought the back of his hand down to my cheek, stroking it gently and lovingly._

"_Did you have a good time, love?" he asked softly._

"_Oh yes," I replied, "I had the most amazing night of my life, John. I can never thank you enough for doing all of this for me."_

"_Well technically I didn't arrange for you to meet the Giants team again," said John, "but I am so happy you had a great time. I did this all for you because I love to see you happy. When I see you feeling happy and having a great time, it makes me feel the exact same way. I loved watching you have the time of your life at the baseball game, Katharyn. I really did. As a matter of fact, I want to thank you."_

"_Me? Why?"_

"_Because you gave me the night of my life," said John, "I love to see you having a blast, love, and seeing you enjoy that baseball game made me happy. And seeing you having fun makes me feel so alive. Katharyn, I have to tell you something. You are the sweetest, the sexiest, the kindest, the bubbliest, the most unique, and the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life. You've made me see the bright sides of life and you've lit up my world. You've brought charm and fun into my life with your loving personality. The sound of your voice makes me rejuvenate my energy. Katharyn, no woman has ever made me feel this way before. You've brought me to the sides of life I had never seen before. Whenever we're together, I've never felt happier before." John held my hands and brought his face in closer till the tips of our noses were touching. "I can't stop thinking about you. I can't divert myself to anything else for even one second of my life. Wherever I go, you're the only thing that's on my mind, love. Katharyn, you also see the real me. Not The Shaman of Sexy I portray on TV. Me. John Hennigan, not John Morrison. I can talk to you about anything I want, from what I like to what I think and the problems that I'm dealing with. Unlike Melina, you completely understand what I'm going through and are willing to help me out anytime. The thing is, Katharyn. You never put yourself before anyone else, and I want to thank you for doing that. When I first saw you, I thought you were the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen in my life. When we first met, I thought I had died and gone to heaven and you became my guardian angel, my protector, my goddess." He gazed into my eyes lovingly, cupping my cheeks with the palms of his hands, moving his lips closer than they had been before…_

"_I can never thank you enough for making my life complete, love," he whispers, "I can't seem to control myself from doing the only thing I wanted to do ever since I met you for the first time. Please, just stop me."_

"_John," I whispered._

_I closed my eyes slowly, feeling his hot breath blowing against my skin. I could literally feel my heart trying to burst out of my chest. It felt as though time had slowed down to a snail's pace…_

_Before I realized it, the touch of John's soft lips had met mine. I felt the rush accelerating through my blood stream, and the heat completely taking over my already pink face. John's thumbs circled my cheeks, caressing them gently. I moaned his name softly in pleasure as he moved one of his hands down to my jaw, smoothly stroking it before doing the same to the side of my neck. With instinct, I laid my hands on his chest. The fireworks inside of me were exploding wildly. An angelic chorus was singing in my head. The world around me had stopped moving. Oh, how I craved more for John's sweet touch. I wanted this sweet kiss to last forever._

_I wasn't thinking of Cody. In fact, I didn't even want to think about Cody at that moment. All I wanted right now was John._

_We held the most amazing kiss of my life for five minutes or so, and released to take a breath. Our lips slowly parted, our eyes still locked onto each other's, our noses nuzzling affectionately. _

"_Wow," gasped John. He laid another tender kiss on my lips…_

Tears stung my eyes as I tried not to picture the scene where John and I engaged in a passionate lip lock for what was our first kiss together. The kiss that left me breathless, the kiss that sent explosions of fireworks to every single nerve in my body, the kiss that changed my feelings for John forever. It was that kiss that made me realize, that I wanted to be more than just friends with him. That single kiss made every single voice in my head, screaming that John was the one; the one meant for me.

It was that night when I realized I loved John as more than just a friend. And since then we had been more than just friends…

…until just days ago, when a visit turned into an argument, which escalated into a fight that caused John to leave. And it was all because of me.

* * *

John's POV

Katharyn hadn't called me back. Not once. Not a single message from her either, even as I checked my phone every half an hour, all throughout while I was out and about at autograph signings, radio interviews, and a house show all in one day. Though I tried not to let the thought occupy my head, all I could think about was Katharyn.

She hadn't called me back once, which led me to question whether her father had actually told her or not, whether she knew I'd come to visit that night when she was asleep. Though it was only just days ago, I was already starting to get rather impatient with her, wondering what was keeping her from calling me back.

I sighed, placing my phone back on the bar counter next to what I believed was my second or third beer. It was nearly midnight but my restlessness had prevented me from getting any sleep, despite a rather exhausting day. I was tired, but I simply couldn't bring myself to sleep. Deciding to have a quick drink to pass time, instead of heading straight first to my hotel room, I made a beeline for the hotel bar, ordering myself a Bud Lite.

Memories of Katharyn and I flooded through my head as I sat by the bar alone, remembering the night we first hung out as friends, that night after her first appearance on Smackdown, the night when my feelings for her began to develop…

"_The autotune won't do anything for your voice of an angel, Katharyn," I said to her, complimenting the vocal skills she showed after singing that song in the car, "but even then, just to make you feel better, I'll be the first one in line to buy it."_

"_I prefer making my opponents tap out and sending them through tables, thank you very much," Katharyn giggled, as we approached the hotel bar, which only had a few occupants. _

"_I'll get a Heineken," I placed my order with the bartender._

"_And you, miss?" the bartender inquired Katharyn, who replied, "A non-alcoholic Shirley Temple, please."_

_I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "You don't drink?" I inquired her curiously. _

"_I may be of age this October, but I've chosen to stay off spirits, wines, and any alcoholic beverages, including beer," she replied. I'd nearly forgotten she hadn't turned twenty-one yet. _

"_I assume you've decided to follow Punk's Straight Edge Society," I joked, "but please I beg of you, don't you dare shave off all that beautiful hair of yours."_

"_Oh, no, I'm not that kind of straight edge. I love my hair too much to risk cutting it all off," she giggled. _

"_Why did you decide to lay off of drinks?" _

_She proceeded to tell me a devastating story involving a friend whose sister was involved in a car accident because her drunken boyfriend was behind the wheel. While the sister died instantly, even though the boyfriend survived the crash, he suffered amnesia and permanent brain damage. He ended up in a home for the mentally ill because both of his parents died and there wasn't anyone to take care of him. _

_Now that would be what I'd definitely call a smart decision. It was obvious that Katharyn wasn't just a pretty face, but just as much brains as she has stunning beauty. I silently thought to myself, __**Now that's the kind of girl I like.**_

"_I have to say that's one of the smartest decisions I've heard anyone make, Katharyn," I said, taking a small sip of my beer, "I'm extremely impressed."_

_Katharyn laughed again softly. I couldn't help but let a dorky smile spread across my face. Her soft giggle was so sweet and innocent it made my heart melt. "I just had to point out the irony of the situation," she said, pointing at the can of Heineken in my hand. _

"_Well, if you say so," I chuckled, taking one last sip of my beer before placing the can down. All of a sudden, Katharyn grabbed the can and pulled it over to her side, tucking it away. _

"_Hey!" I exclaimed, "give me my beer back!"_

"_Nope," she teased me, hiding the beer, "not till you tell me your life story."_

"_Then can I have my beer back?"_

"_Maybe," she giggled once again. I was falling for her bubbly, adorable charm. _

"_You are a very bad girl, Miss Lincoln," I teased her, "I'm going to have to punish you for that."_

_I chuckled softly as I watched her rosy cheeks blush a brilliant shade of red. _

"_Care to tell me about yourself then?" she asked, gazing up at me with her bulbous, almond-shaped eyes, which amazingly had transformed from the sea green I saw to a sparkling crystal blue. Now it was I who felt chills tingling in my spine. _

"_You'd better give my drink back after I'm done," I joked, wiggling my eyebrows at her. She laughed again and I proceeded onto tell her about myself._

"Hey Johnny," a familiar voice interrupted my thoughts, the flashback of that night with Katharyn instantly disappearing. Sighing, I turned to see a familiar face. Much to my horror, it was someone from my past, a familiar face whom I never expected to run into again.

I groaned inwardly.

"What do you want, Melina?" I sighed.


	69. Grow Up

**Chapter 69: Grow Up**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's been ages since I last updated this story and I'm really sorry to keep everyone waiting for the next chapter to show up. Anyway, here's a change from all the fluffy crap that I've been writing on this infamous story, and I assure you there will be some drama in this chapter...**

* * *

John's POV

"_Hey Johnny," a familiar voice interrupted my thoughts, the flashback of that night with Katharyn instantly disappearing. Sighing, I turned to see a familiar face. Much to my horror, it was someone from my past, a familiar face whom I never expected to run into again. _

_I groaned inwardly. _

"_What do you want, Melina?" I sighed. _

The very last person I wanted to see at the moment had turned up. But of all times why did she have to show up now? When I was busy drowning my sorrows over my beautiful Katharyn? When I'd just broken her heart and my own heart as well? When I was anxiously waiting for her call, begging for me to take her back, saying that all was said and done and that we were back together again?

I had considered asking some time off to help fix my relationship with Katharyn, but as days passed, I grew impatient, and at the same time, the pain in my chest grew as well. As the bullet in my heart pierced deeper within, I feared that my romance with Katharyn was potentially over.

But now, all I could think of was Katharyn, even as my ex-girlfriend slid into the bar stool next to me and ordered herself a Coke and Jack.

"I was in town visiting some friends, Johnny, and I so happened to be staying in the same hotel," said Melina, propping her elbows on the table. She raised an eyebrow at me, "Something wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I tried to keep my conversation with Melina low-key.

"C'mon Johnny, you can tell me," she persuaded, "I promise, if it's got anything to do with Katharyn, I won't say anything nasty about her, I swear."

Melina was the very last person I wanted to share the story of my fight with Katharyn with, but the alcohol kicked in and I blabbed.

"Katharyn and I had a fight."

There was a long silence. Again, the third beer I'd ordered made me disregard the fact that Melina's mouth twitched, as though she were restraining herself from bursting out into cheers.

"Oh, er…what happened?" she asked, scooting in closer and stroking my forearm.

"She's out with an injury at the moment and she's been feeling depressed about not getting back in the ring. I visited her one day and unfortunately got her on a bad day. She was in a terrible mood and we got into a confusing but heated argument that ultimately resulted in her kicking me out of her apartment."

"Have you tried apologizing to her at all?"

"I did, but she was asleep," I replied, "I left her a present, and when I came out of her room, her dad gave me a pep talk and promised that he'd tell her what I said to her while she was sleeping."

"Was she really asleep?" Melina inquired curiously, raising an eyebrow. I nodded just as her drink arrived.

"Johnny, I guess she just needs a break," said Melina, fishing out some money and paying the bartender, "remember when I tore my ACL and we had that fight? That's the same thing that happened with Katharyn. As much as I don't like her, I have to say that I understand her being upset about getting injured and not being able to wrestle. And she let out those frustrations on you, which was her own fault. It's not your fault at all, Johnny. Don't beat yourself up because she got mad at you."

"But I lost my temper with her, Melina. It's not entirely her fault," I protested. What was going on? Just months ago she'd tried to embarrass Katharyn at the Hall of Fame after party and now she wasn't talking trash about her. Just months ago I couldn't stand this woman and now I was entirely comfortable with talking to her.

"That doesn't mean you should beat yourself up over her," snapped Melina, "c'mon, Johnny, I know the man that I love is stronger than this. You still held on even when I made those stupid mistakes." She began scooting closer to me.

"I don't love you, Melina," I said stubbornly, reminding myself over and over again that I was still in love with Katharyn, even though the beautiful Brit was still angry at me, "we've over, remember? And you know exactly why we're over."

"I know that, Johnny," said Melina, "but you can't get depressed over Katharyn. She clearly doesn't want you anymore."

"And how would you know that, Melina, of all people?" I argued.

"Because you said so yourself; she hasn't called back even after you flew all the way to San Francisco to see her and even made the most heartfelt apology to the woman you love, who by the way was 'asleep' and seemingly didn't hear a single word you said to her," she pointed out, "I know it's none of my business, Johnny, but I want to help you get over her. If she doesn't want you anymore then what's the point crying over her? I'll help you, Johnny. I'll help you be happy again…" She attempted to lean in towards my face, but I instantly got the signal and rejected her actions. Though I was depressed, I knew it was wrong to do this to Katharyn.

"I told you thousands of times, Melina, we're over, a long time ago," I confirmed, "I want Katharyn and I love her. I don't care if she probably doesn't want me anymore. I'll do anything to get her back, and I don't want anyone, least of all you, get involved in my personal life."

Storming back up to my room, I struggled to push out all thoughts of Katharyn in my head. Even if Melina tried, there was no way to end the best relationship I've ever had with any woman.

* * *

Katharyn's POV

I groaned as I shut off the alarm clock with my good hand. _Another day with a cast_, I thought gloomily, rolling out of bed and slumping towards the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once was I finished cleaning those whities, I called Marie in to help me fetch my clothes as I showered. When I was done, Marie would help me slip on my shirt and assisted me into stepping into my pants. Then, I would walk down the stairs to meet Dad for breakfast. This was the daily morning routine of an injured wrestler, sad to say.

As I finished my bagel and smoked salmon, I opened up my laptop to check my email and was surprised to find something from Tiffany just three minutes ago.

_Click on the link; it's urgent, _the email said, followed by a link to a webpage and the words, _I'm so sorry, Kathie._

I could see why she was sorry when I clicked on the link, which led me to a dirt sheet website with the words 'JOHN MORRISON: TWO-TIMER AND BACKSTABBER' in large, bold letters. Every shot of anxiety shot through my nerves as I scrolled down the page…

_The comparisons between John Morrison and Shawn Michaels are quite startling. Both are flashy pretty boys, both have the show-stopping presence, and while Shawn Michaels is the Heartbreak Kid, John Morrison is the Heartbreaker. _

_Just last night, the Shaman of Sexy was spotted at the Marriott Hotel in Vancouver with none other than ex-girlfriend and former WWE Diva, Melina Perez. Rumor has it that he and the beautiful Katona recently had a falling out, and Morrison was at the hotel's bar drowning his sorrows when the fiery Latina approached him in a flirtatious manner, and Morrison took the time to share his despairs with his former longtime flame. _

_Are you serious, bro?! _

_What the hell is Morrison thinking? He's got a girlfriend who's staying at home INJURED, and then he decides to hook up with his ex behind her back. That girlfriend is the HOTTEST woman in the WWE. Heck, I'd be lucky if she even noticed me. He's been in love with Katona for over a year, and now that she's injured, he supposes that she isn't good for him anymore and decides to move on. Well, well, well, Morrison, if people were trashing Melina over her promiscuity and her affair with Batista, hark who's talking. If I were you, Katona, I wouldn't hang around with the likes of a cheating pimp…_

It wasn't the article that made my heart wrench. It was the photograph that followed the stupid blogger's writing: a picture of Melina sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with John, holding his forearm. They appeared to be talking to each other, since John's head was turned slightly towards hers.

I couldn't see his expression, but it made my blood boil to see that trashbag of a hoe huddling up next to John. Instantly, I quickly headed upstairs and dialed John's number. All I could think was, _I'll kill the bitch, I'll kill the bitch, I'll kill the bitch…_

"Kathie?"

"Care to explain something I don't know about?" I was seething with anger, my nostrils practically flaring sparks.

"What are you talking about?" The very fact that John acted nonplussed infuriated me. I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me, John Hennigan. Tell me everything that happened last night," I demanded, "I know you were with that whore, Tiffany told me this morning!"

"Nothing happened last night, Kathie…"

"Oh please, I know that trick," I snapped. This wasn't the first time I was faced with the situation of a cheating boyfriend, "You and Melina were getting comfortable with each other last night at a bar! Want proof? I saw the damn photograph!"

"You're half right, Kathie. Yes, Melina and I were at a bar last night. But we weren't together. She walked up to me and tried to charm me into getting back together with her, all while I was drowning my sorrows over you!"

"I heard that fucking excuse before, John," I sneered, "you didn't seem to care the slightest when you didn't call for days, while you were more than happy to tell that whore about why we had that fight!"

"You were reading a fucking dirt sheet, Katharyn, you know it's not a valid source!" protested John, "you know better than to believe wrestling tabloids!"

"Yeah, right, there was a fucking photo of you two! Her arm was on yours and you two looked like you were going to kiss!"

"Let me get the story straight, Katharyn: I was at the bar by myself when she came up to me and tried talking to me. She was getting close to me; it wasn't like I wanted her there anyway!"

"Well, you would've rather had _her_ than _me_, there, don't you, heartbreaker?" I shrilled.

"_It's a fucking dirt sheet, Katharyn!_ Whatever they say isn't true! This person just wants to get a reaction out of the both of us and you're making a huge deal over something that isn't true!"

"So you're denying that you were with Melina last night? You're a fucking liar, John!"

"And you're nothing but a whiny, immature child, Katharyn! You jump to conclusions without even taking a second to think about it. Our last argument was because you were frustrated, not because of my own fault! Stop thinking that you're so perfect and realize that life isn't constantly serving you luck on a silver platter! You're making this whole thing a big deal and throwing a tantrum over it! That's what I call childish." I swear, if I were speaking to him in person, I would've slapped him in the face again.

"I'm twenty-one years old and fully capable of handling myself, John! I'm not a child!"

"Just hearing you deny it makes you immature," spat John nastily, "you're so used to being spoiled and babied all the time that you become a brat when everything you want isn't there for you anymore. You need to realize that life isn't perfect! Our relationship isn't fairytale perfect like it is in the movies…"

"Huh, funny that you mention that, Mr. Romantic!" I scoffed sarcastically, interrupting him, "says the guy who babies me non-stop and goes all Romeo whenever I come to his mind! What's next? You're going to climb up my balcony and charm me with some cheesy lines from Shakespeare?"

"Oh please," said John angrily, "I feel like an idiot having done all this for you, because I've realized a long time ago that our relationship isn't perfect. Things like this are going to happen! One day, I'll find myself in the same situation as you, angry at the dirt sheets for making up bullshit like the one you're fussing about. But you know what, Katharyn? I'm not just going to jump to conclusions and believe what the picture tells me. Not everyone likes me, and not everyone likes you, even though it may seem that you're Miss Popularity. There'll be people who'll say shit about us, but do I give a damn? I don't! You, on the other hand, need to decide whose explanation is more valid: your boyfriend's or some stranger's. _Or should I say, your ex-boyfriend's_."

"So we're through, aren't we?" I said, my voice trembling.

"We're through until you get a reality check and grow up," sneered John, "I'm sick of falling to my knees and following you around like a lost puppy. I'm sick of being super romantic and showering you with gifts that make you more spoiled and bratty. I'm tired of making my world revolve around you because I know you'll never make it in life if I were to do everything for you. So yeah, call me back in a couple years time, when you've realized that you can't be the lucky princess that you are anymore."

John hung up on me before I could retort something back, and my phone quickly met its fate when I flung it at my bedroom wall, shattering it into pieces. Not caring the slightest about my shoulder, I threw myself onto the bed and screamed in my pillow, not giving a damn in the world around me, refusing to answer when Dad or Marie tried to ask me what had happened.

John and I were over, end of story.


End file.
